Dois corações e um destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Yuugi encontrou Yukiko, que não possuía memórias sobre o seu passado e se tornam grandes amigos. Ambos têm a vida destruída e precisam sobreviver em um mundo hostil. O destino de Yuugi cruza com o do Faraó Atemu.O destino irá sorrir para Yuugi? Será que Kemet (Egito) conseguirá sobreviver aos perigos que se aproximam, cada vez mais, pelas sombras?Atemu&Yuugi, Seto&Kisara.
1. Encontro inesperado

**Dois corações e um destino**

**Sinopse:**  
Yuugi, um jovem bondoso com um coração amável e gentil, vivia uma vida pacata. Quando era criança, encontrou Yukiko, uma jovem que não possuía memórias sobre o seu passado ou quem era e se tornam grandes amigos. A sua vida é virada de cabeça para baixo, juntamente com a dela, com ambos passando a sobreviver em um mundo hostil, enquanto ele tinha um sonho recorrente. O destino de Yuugi cruza com o do Faraó Atemu, filho do Deus Sol, senhor de todo o Kemet (Egito) e o homem mais poderoso daquele império. O destino irá sorrir para Yuugi? Ele e Yukiko vão conseguir sobreviver às provações? E quanto aos seus amigos? Será que Kemet conseguirá sobreviver aos perigos que se aproximam, cada vez mais, pelas sombras?

Tags: Ardentshipping, Atem&yuugi, Aweshipping, Blindshipping, Drama, Honda&shizuka, Jounouchi&nuru, Mizushipping, Romance, Shinkan Seto&kisara, Universo Alternativo, Yu-gi-oh!

Casais: Atemu&Yuugi (Blindshipping), Shinkan Seto&kisara (Mizushipping), Honda&Shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Shinkan Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru.

**Notas da Autora**

Em uma vila oculta do mundo...

Yuugi avista...

O jovem, enfim, encontra uma amiga.

Porém, um grupo de garotos...

Yo!

Os casais são: Atemu&Yuugi (Blindshipping), Shinkan Seto&kisara (Mizushipping), Honda&Shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Shinkan Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru.

Como podem ver, o único casal yaoi é Atem&Yuugi.

Ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos para Yuugi encontrar o Faraó Atemu.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 1 - Encontro inesperado**

Em uma aldeia pacifica, uma criança de sete anos havia se afastado das outras crianças, após ridicularizarem ele pela cor exótica da sua pele que era alva, enquanto que dos demais era um moreno escuro, juntamente com os cabelos negros espetados com contornos na cor violeta em suas pontas, enquanto que os seus olhos eram em tons de violeta e anil, lembrando duas ametistas, destacando-se de todos a sua volta, juntamente com a sua altura que era menor que a média, fazendo com que ele parecesse mais novo do que era.

Ademais, ele havia nascido com uma marca de nascença em forma de lua, sendo que o dia do seu nascimento havia sido considerado místico, pois o dia se tornou noite enquanto ele nascia, com o seu choro irrompendo naquele acontecimento visto como mágico pelos moradores que entoavam cânticos em consagração a Deusa da Lua.

Os mais velhos passaram a admirar aquele bebê, julgando que foram os seus Deuses que o enviaram como um sinal de paz e que eles continuariam afastados do mundo.

Afinal, aquela pequena e pacifica vila de agricultores se encontrava inerte das grandes batalhas que ocorriam longe dali, com eles acreditando que a sua localização isolada se convertia em uma proteção inquebrável como acontecia há milênios.

Afinal, havia matas densas e igualmente fechadas, além de rios imensos e caudalosos que juntamente com as encostas promitentes e escapadas, convertia aquela pequena vila em um forte, enquanto que o povo que vivia naquele local tinha conseguido adquirir a sua própria subsistência, fazendo com que não precisassem se expor ao mundo.

Essa criança que caminhava animada por uma trilha, após se afastar dos outros, se chamava Yuugi, sendo um nome distinto, pois como nasceu diferente de todos os outros, os seus pais quiseram torna-lo ainda mais especial, inclusive pelo fato de considerarem ele um presente dos Deuses e filho terreno da Deusa da Lua pelo símbolo de lua em sua nuca.

Ademais, o menino não sabia que alguns adultos haviam ocultado uma informação sobre ele por considera-lo muito pequeno, ainda.

Independentemente do segredo, ele era amado por eles, que haviam ficado fascinados pela inteligência do jovem, embora percebessem que era focado em jogos.

Afinal, aquela vila possuía alguns jogos tradicionais e mesmo em tenra idade, Yuugi havia dominado todos os jogos, derrotando habilmente vários adultos que ficavam surpresos com a capacidade de uma criança, além da mudança em sua personalidade, enquanto jogava.

Afinal, ele era tímido e retraído.

Porém, quando jogava se tornava confiante e exibia olhos desafiadores.

Inclusive, o seu comportamento enquanto jogava o tornava distinto do que ele era fora dos jogos, com muitos acreditando que ele encarnava o jogo, literalmente falando e por causa disso, nada mais lhe importava. Seus olhos se tornavam como os de um falcão, analisando os seus oponentes, enquanto traçava estratégias inusitadas que derrotavam os seus adversários, sendo que essa mudança em sua personalidade deixava todos os adultos fascinados.

Naquele dia, Yuugi havia derrotado dois adultos que haviam solicitado uma revanche contra ele, apenas, para serem massacrados novamente, por assim dizer, por uma criança de sete anos.

Normalmente, seria algo vergonhoso para muitos, mas, como a dita criança era um gênio mirim nos jogos, derrotando qualquer um que ousava desafiá-lo, não era considerado vergonhoso perder para ele.

Inclusive, sempre surgiam apostas de quanto tempo alguém conseguiria resistir no jogo contra ele, antes de perder.

Após se afastar da vila, a criança olha para o céu e ao fazer isso, surge algo estranho na forma de um clarão e em seguida, algo cai através desse brilho, fazendo surgir uma densa nuvem de terra ao se chocar contra um grupo de árvores. Mais precisamente, nas terras consideradas sagradas pelos moradores.

O pequeno fica em um misto de fascinação e medo, enquanto ocorria o embate entre ambos e no final, a fascinação subjugou o medo e ele se aproximou cautelosamente da estranha criatura e somente entrou nas terras sagradas, pois ao contrário dos outros, ele detinha o direito de nascença de pisar naquele solo sagrado.

Se outra pessoa, sem ser Yuugi ou o seu pai, pisasse nesse local sagrado, seria punido severamente.

Afinal, os Deuses residiam naquele lugar.

Conforme se aproximava, notou que o ser possuía um focinho e orelhas que eram felpudas, assim como o seu corpo todo, enquanto exibia um pescoço comprido, sendo que era todo alvo e as asas eram feitas de penas, possuindo garras afiadas nas patas e que pareciam de diamante. A cauda era comprida, elegante e musculosa, terminando em uma espécie de porrete. Os olhos eram azuis como se fossem duas safiras e na sua testa, havia um símbolo de lua crescente deitado.

A criatura abre os seus olhos, gemendo de dor, enquanto se levantava da pequena cratera que se formou com o impacto do seu corpo no solo, passando a olhar com confusão para o local.

Enquanto isso, Yuugi a observava oculto dentre as árvores grossas e nodosas, não sabendo que ser fascinante era aquele, embora o menino acreditasse que era um filhote por causa da sua aparência.

Ele não sabia que era um dragão, pois não existiam tais criaturas em seus contos.

Ademais, ele não era um dragão e sim, uma dragoa e que ao contrário de tantos outros era um mamífero. Ou seja, não nascia de ovos como os demais dragões, além de amamentar os seus filhotes, como qualquer outro mamífero.

Inclusive, ela não tinha escamas e sim, pelos felpudos e por não terem pedras preciosas, Yuugi não sabia que a cor dos olhos dela era como a mais bela safira e que as suas garras evocavam a aparência de diamantes.

Ela fareja o ar e se vira para o jovem que a olhava fascinado, enquanto continuava atrás de uma árvore nodosa.

Yukiko havia percebido que ele era um humano, mas não conseguia distinguir o local onde se encontrava, enquanto que as suas memórias estavam confusas e por mais que tentasse organizá-las, não conseguia discerni-las e somente sabia o seu nome. A sua origem era um mistério para ela, embora sentisse em seu coração uma culpa sufocante e igualmente avassaladora que a fazia nutrir um forte desejo de chorar, embora não lembrasse o motivo.

Ao ser tomado por uma curiosidade imensa, ela aproxima o seu focinho dele, procurando andar calmamente em direção a criança ao ver que ele recuou para trás e caiu de bunda no chão, quando ela se virou na direção dele.

Então, ela estica o seu pescoço, evitando se aproximar dele com o seu corpo para não assustá-lo, perguntando gentilmente:

\- Quem é você?

\- Você fala?! – o jovem exclama estarrecido, ainda sentado no chão.

\- Falo. Por que pergunta? – ela arqueia o cenho, analisando o pequeno humano a sua frente.

\- Porque é algo incrível! Eu me chamo Yuugi! Qual o seu nome? – ele pergunta, ficando aliviado e depois, animado ao ver que ela não era uma ameaça.

\- Yukiko.

\- Que ser é você? Nunca vi um ser como você e a sua aparência não se encaixa em nenhuma descrição dos nossos contos – ele pergunta, se levantando, enquanto se aproximava dela, ganhando confiança para passar a mão em sua pelagem do pescoço, achando os pelos extremamente macios e sedosos.

\- Eu não sei. Eu acho que sou um dragão da neve, sendo que a minha neve é sagrada.

A resposta deixa o jovem estarrecido, sendo que o filhote de dragão mexe vigorosamente a cabeça para os lados, para depois, suspirar, falando tristemente:

\- Eu queria me lembrar do meu passado. Eu sinto que esqueci algo, assim como eu sinto uma profunda dor e em meu coração, assim como, uma saudade intensa. Inclusive, eu quero chorar nesse instante, sem saber o real motivo.

Nisso, lágrimas peroladas surgem de seus orbes azuis e movido pelo seu coração gentil e bondoso, Yuugi caminha até o focinho dela e o abraça, afagando-a, enquanto ela chorava copiosamente.

Após vários minutos, ela se acalma e agradece, enquanto sorria:

\- Muito obrigado, Yuugi.

\- Está melhor?

\- Sim... Que lugar é esse? – ela pergunta com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante.

\- Bem, nós estamos em uma floresta adjacente a vila Onimod. Essa floresta é sagrada.

\- "Onimod"? Tem uma sonoridade... peculiar. – ela fala, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente.

\- Pode chamar de estranho ou bizarro – ele fala dando de ombros - Todos reclamam desse nome, mas não conseguimos mudar, pois o Conselho de anciões não deixa. Há uma lenda sobre o fundador e o motivo desse nome estranho. Diz a história de que o fundador estava tão bêbado que embolou o nome que ia batizar a vila. Ao embolar as palavras, saiu esse nome bizarro. Como ele morreu, após batizar a vila, decidiram não mudar o nome que ele havia dado, não importando se era ridículo ou bizarro.

Após o menino terminar o relato, ambos riem gostosamente, para depois, passarem a conversar por várias horas, com Yuugi adorando ter uma amiga, uma vez, que ele não tinha amigos.

Inclusive, ele contou do sonho que tinha e que consistia dele ver um vulto na frente dele, com alguns dos contornos lembrando o de uma pessoa, sendo que tinha cabelos espetados como ele. Era um sonho recorrente em sua vida e sempre acordava se sentindo triste ao ver que era apenas um sonho, embora não compreendesse o motivo dessa tristeza, fazendo a dragoa ficar surpresa, com ele confessando que nunca contou a ninguém sobre esse sonho.

Após conversarem por várias horas, com as costas de Yuugi apoiadas no corpo macio e sedoso da dragoa, ele comenta que desejava apresenta-la aos demais moradores, mas Yukiko tinha receio da reação deles e no final, ela se tornou um segredo do jovem, que passou a visita-la sempre que podia, trazendo algum doce ou salgado, enquanto ensinava ela a pescar.

Alguns dias depois, eles estavam pescando, com ela usando as suas garras para pescar, sendo que ela nunca conseguia pegar muito peixes ao contrário do seu amigo que pescava bastantes peixes para levar para casa, uma vez que o seu pai sempre estava ocupado, pois era um Sumo Sacerdote e cuidava do templo localizado no centro da vila, sendo que Yuugi era cotado para ser o próximo Sumo Sacerdote, conforme tradição da vila.

Como era uma tradição milenar, ele tinha que acompanhar o seu pai em suas funções para que aprendesse o seu ofício, pois um dia, iria sucedê-lo.

Pelo fato de ainda ser uma criança, Yuugi não precisava ficar constantemente com o seu genitor, sendo liberado para poder se divertir e quando isso acontecia, ele ia até a sua amiga.

Ele havia explicado para Yukiko sobre os Deuses que eles veneravam e que eram associados aos elementos da natureza e do céu, com a dragoa ficando fascinada com a explicação, juntamente com o fato de Yuugi demonstrar e explanar sobre o Kiei, que era a energia que todos os seres, vivos ou não, possuíam e que juntamente com a oração ao Deus que governava determinado elemento, eles podiam manipular esse elemento.

Inclusive, ele faz uma demonstração ao concentrar o seu Kiei, orando em seguida para a Deusa da água e após orar, ele estica os braços, fazendo uma parte da água se reunir em forma de uma esfera que flutuava no ar de acordo com os comandos do seu mestre, para depois, ele deixar a esfera cair, enquanto demonstrava estar cansado pelo esforço em manter o seu Kiei.

Ele explicou que isso drenava a sua energia e que eles somente usavam o Kiei em ocasiões especiais, com ele adicionando o fato de que somente os membros do clã do Sumo Sacerdote da vila podiam manipular o Kiei e que o usavam, somente, nos cerimoniais.

Alguns dias depois, a dragoa perguntou o motivo dele sempre ficar com ela e não com os outros humanos, com Yuugi explicando que não tinha amigos da sua idade, pois achavam a aparência dele demasiadamente estranha, com ele acrescentando o fato de que possuía o respeito dos mais velhos em relação aos jogos, uma vez que eram uma forma de consagração aos Deuses durante os cerimoniais e nesses momentos, Yuugi ficava imensamente feliz de participar do ritual.

Inclusive, ele levava de forma escondida, alguns jogos que podiam ser levados nos braços de uma criança e havia ensinado Yukiko a jogar, além de tê-la ajudado a fazer uma cobertura de palha trançada e folhas dentre algumas árvores para que ela se abrigasse da chuva, sendo que a jovem havia provado ser uma adversária formidável, apesar de sempre perder para o Yuugi, percebendo o quanto ele ficava diferente quando jogava e achava isso, fascinante.

Naquele instante, enquanto eles pescavam, o jovem acaba rindo da nova tentativa da dragoa alva que ao esticar a garra para tentar fisgar um peixe, acabou caindo no lago, ficando encharcada no processo, com ele rindo levemente, enquanto ela sacudia vigorosamente o seu corpo para se livrar da água em sua pelagem, conforme voltava para a margem.

\- Vai espantar os peixes. – ele fala dentre risadas.

\- Eu desisto! Não dá com esse corpo! Eu não consigo pescar quase nada! – ela exclama, enquanto bufava indignada.

Então, ela arregala os olhos ao perceber que falou demais e fecha o focinho, orando para que o seu amigo não tivesse ouvido o que falou, embora julgasse ser impossível, pois havia falado em bom tom.

O jovem guarda a vara, ignorando os peixes que se debatiam na cesta trançada e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Como assim _"não dá com esse corpo"?_

Ela suspira e fala, desviando o seu focinho do rosto dele por estar envergonhada, sendo visíveis as bochechas coradas dela:

\- Eu tenho outra forma e a mantenho oculta, porque algo me orienta a fazer isso. Peço desculpas por não ter contado sobre isso, Yuugi. Você é o meu amigo. Eu sinto que nunca tive um amigo como você.

Ele se aproxima, exibindo um sorriso gentil, enquanto falava:

\- Tudo bem. Eu não estou chateado. Você é a minha única amiga. Nenhuma das outras crianças quer fazer amizade comigo por que a cor da minha pele e olhos é muito diferente da deles, juntamente com a minha baixa estatura.

\- Por que é diferente?

\- Bem, eles têm a pele mais escura. Dizem que eu sou claro por causa da marca de lua que tenho em minha nuca. Dizem que isso é um sinal de que eu sou o filho terreno da Deusa da Lua e que isso se refletiu em uma aparência mais clara.

Ela fica pensativa e depois, comenta:

\- Que se danem os outros. Você é incrível! Além de ser distinto.

\- "_Distinto"?_

\- Minhas orelhas felpudas garantem uma audição muito apurada. Eu ouço o que as crianças falam e consigo decifrar, mais ou menos, os seus atos. Muitas delas são cruéis. Você é muito gentil, doce e bondoso, além de ser um exímio jogador.

Yuugi cora e agradece, timidamente:

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Por nada.

\- Ei, Yukiko, posso pedir um favor?

\- Qual?

\- Gostaria de ver a sua outra forma.

Ela demonstra uma leve hesitação, mas depois, consente, sendo que pede em seguida:

\- Promete que vai guardar segredo?

\- Sim!

Ela consente e seu corpo brilha, com ela assumindo a aparência de uma criança de doze anos com orelhas alvas felpudas na cabeça e longos cabelos alvos, exibindo asas de penas, olhos azuis como safira e uma cauda que balançava jocosamente atrás dela e cuja ponta exibia uma espécie de porrete. A sua pele era alva como a neve e usava um belo vestido azul com detalhes nas bordas em forma de pelos macios, tendo uma joia em cima do vestido, combinando com um laço, além de ter joias em seus pulsos, pescoço e cabeça, sendo possível ver belas pulseiras. O tecido era simplesmente magnifico.

\- Incrível! – ele exclama maravilhado, pois a aparência dela dava um ar de sublimidade e de realeza.

Então, ele percebe que ela exibe uma feição compenetrada, para depois, as suas orelhas, asas e cauda desaparecem, embora ainda exibisse caninos proeminentes quando ela abriu a boca para suspirar, além de continuar com o símbolo de lua na testa.

\- Você pode ocultá-los?

Ela consente, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, para depois, comentar:

\- Eu senti que podia fazer isso.

Yuugi fica animado e passa a comemorar, sendo que mostra a vara de pescar dele e ensina a ela como pescar, com a mesma se divertindo, enquanto comemorava o fato de conseguir pescar vários peixes quando ficava naquela forma, pois conseguia manusear a vara de pescar.

Eles assam alguns e comem, enquanto o menino comenta:

\- Você pode ficar mais vezes nessa forma.

Ela fica pensativa e depois, fala:

\- Bem, essa forma é mais prática do que a outra e isso é um fato inegável. Mas acho que é mais seguro eu ficar na forma de um dragão a maior parte do tempo. Algo me impele a ficar na forma de dragão o maior tempo possível.

Então, quando a noite cai, eles se despedem, com Yuugi levando os outros peixes para a cabana que divida com os seus pais, enquanto Yukiko assumia a sua forma verdadeira, retornando ao interior da floresta sagrada, após se despedir do seu amigo.

Várias semanas se passaram, sendo que sem saber, Yuugi estava sendo seguido por alguns jovens que haviam estranhado o fato da outra criança sempre ir para a floresta localizada ao norte da vila, pois somente o Sumo sacerdote tinha direito a visitar aquelas terras que eram tidas como sagradas, pois os Deuses moravam naquele local.

Claro, Yuugi seria um futuro Sumo Sacerdote, tal como o seu pai e por isso, lhe fora permitindo andar pelas terras sagradas. Era o seu direito de nascença.

Mesmo assim, eles estranhavam a ausência dele da vila, sendo que somente era visto quando estava com o seu pai, aprendendo a arte do sacerdócio para poder louvar aos Deuses, cuidar das oferendas e gerenciar festivais em homenagem aos Deuses, além de outras obrigações pertinentes ao seu cargo, com o Sumo Sacerdote sendo visto como emissário dos Deuses pelos moradores da vila.

Então, um dos meninos, o mais assustado do grupo e que não estava apreciando a ideia de se aproximarem das terras onde os Deuses moravam, fala com visível hesitação:

\- Tem certeza que podemos entrar? O Yuugi será um Sumo Sacerdote no futuro. Ele tem o direito de nascença de pisar nessas terras. Nós não temos esse direito e podemos ser punidos pelos Deuses por nossa afronta.

\- Não ousem se acovardar! Os Deuses não irão perceber. – o que parecia ser o líder fala com determinação em seu semblante e olhar.

\- Mas os Deuses são onipresentes e oniscientes. Eles vão saber! Seremos amaldiçoados por profanarmos esse solo! – outro exclama aterrorizado, segurando a cabeça entre as suas mãos, como se um raio divino fosse cair sobre ele pelo seu crime.

\- Parem de ser covardes! Nós precisamos descobrir porque o Yuugi visita essas terras sagradas, todos os dias.

\- Ele deve estar orando aos Deuses. Ouvi dizer que há um pequeno santuário no centro dessa floresta e que foi construída pelo primeiro Sumo sacerdote. Nós não sabemos como estão sendo administrados os ensinamentos sobre os Deuses. Pode ser uma tarefa dada pelo honorável pai dele.

\- Orar todos os dias? Nem no templo eles fazem isso.

\- Estamos falando de um santuário.

\- Bando de covardes! Eu irei!

Após exclamar com convicção, ele se afasta e entra no solo sagrado, enquanto que os seus amigos suspiravam e dentre eles, há aqueles que ainda temiam uma punição dos Deuses e desejavam fugir o mais rápido que conseguiam, enquanto que alguns reuniram uma parca coragem e adentraram na terra sagrada, seguindo o líder, enquanto olhavam apavorados para os lados, temendo a aparição de algum dos Deuses deles.

Após alguns minutos, eles avistam uma movimentação e passam a se esgueirar dentre as árvores densas, ficando estarrecidos ao verem que Yuugi brincava com uma garota de longos cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, possuindo um símbolo de lua crescente dourada em sua testa e que usava um vestido sublime, juntamente com joias que nunca haviam visto, antes.


	2. Realizando um desejo

**Notas do Autor**

Os jovens que invadiram as terras sagradas ficam...

O pai de Yuugi descobre...

Yukiko descobre que Yuugi...

**Capítulo 2 - Realizando um desejo**

Ao verem a cena, eles ficam apavorados e começam a correr do local, pois temiam que aquela jovem fosse a filha da Deusa da Lua e não queriam sofrer uma punição divina por terem adentrado no solo sagrado.

Enquanto isso, alguns membros da parte do grupo que ficou para trás, se afasta dos outros e correm desesperados para a vila, procurando o Alto sacerdote e ao encontrá-lo, se ajoelham e clamam perdão aos Deuses pela tentativa de invadir as terras sagradas, enquanto que os demais se afastaram do local, pois sabiam que o Alto sacerdote iria até eles.

Na vila, o pai do Yuugi não conseguia compreender com exatidão a comoção dos jovens e seu desespero, pois eles estavam tão aterrorizados que não conseguiam articular qualquer frase coerente, com o Alto Sacerdote lutando para compreender o que eles falavam de forma truncada.

Após alguns minutos, ele consegue compreender o desespero deles e imediatamente, corre até os limites da terra sagrada e quando chega ao local, fica estupefato ao ver alguns jovens correndo de dentro das terras sagradas, identificando todos eles que ao vê-lo, caem de joelhos na frente dele, clamando desesperadamente para que intercedesse aos Deuses para não serem punidos, com eles priorizando a Deusa da lua, deixando-o confuso.

Então, ao ver que eles pareciam se acalmar, parcialmente, o Alto sacerdote arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- Por que desejam o perdão, primeiro, da Deusa da Lua e depois, dos outros Deuses?

\- A filha da Deusa da Lua está com o seu filho e tememos que ela tenha visto a nossa invasão. Queremos implorar por clemência.

\- _"Filha da Deusa da Lua"_?– ele pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Sim.

Então, ele entra nas terras sagradas e ouve os risos de seu amado filho e outro riso, que era feminino.

O Alto sacerdote avança lentamente, para depois, avistar a menina de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, exibindo um símbolo de lua crescente na testa e um belíssimo vestido azul felpudo com bordas feitas de algodão, embora parecesse ser feito de nuvens e não de algodão, enquanto trajava joias belíssimas, fazendo o alto sacerdote crer que era a Deusa da Lua ou a filha dela, pela aparência jovem.

Rapidamente, ele vai até o seu filho e a menina, com as crianças ficando estarrecias ao vê-lo, sendo que Yukiko tremia de medo até que o pai de Yuugi cai de joelhos e depois, curva a fronte, apoiando as duas mãos na frente dele, falando de forma humilde:

\- Peço desculpas pela transgressão de alguns jovens as terras sagradas, ó filha da Deusa Lua. Eles serão punidos adequadamente. Quero demonstrar nossa imensa felicidade pela sua vinda.

Ela para de tremer e olha com confusão em seu semblante para o seu amigo que sussurra em seu ouvido:

\- Meu pai acha que você é filha da Deusa da Lua por causa do símbolo de Lua na sua testa. Vamos deixa-lo pensar isso. Assim, estará segura.

Ela fica hesitante, mas depois consente, sendo que o pai dele fala em tom de clemência:

\- Por favor, mostre o seu respeito perante a filha da Deusa da Lua.

O jovem ia se curvar, quando a albina o detém, resolvendo encarnar o seu papel como entidade sagrada.

\- Eu sou a filha da Deusa da Lua e minha vontade é lei. Yuugi é o único que não se curvará na minha presença. Eu sinto falta de brincar. Sou a única jovem entre os Deuses e escolhi o filho terreno da minha honorável genitora para brincar comigo.

\- Eu compreendo agora. Por favor, venha ao Festival em homenagem a vossa honorável genitora, a Deusa da Lua. Ele será realizado daqui a dois meses. Iremos consagrar a sua honorável mãe.

\- Ela está ansiosa pelo Festival.

\- Será espetacular. Gostaria de solicitar autorização para me afastar. Preciso punir os que invadiram as terras sagradas. Esse crime é imperdoável. Serão punidos de acordo com as suas idades.

\- Tem a minha autorização. – ela fala em um tom superior.

\- Muito obrigado.

O alto sacerdote agradece e se afasta, sem dar as costas, somente virando longe dela e após se certificar que ele estava longe, ela pergunta de forma expectante ao Yuugi:

\- O que achou da minha representação? Eu usei tudo o que você me ensinou sobre os seus Deuses.

\- Ficou bem crível!

\- Obrigada.

\- Bem, não precisaremos pensar em comida, novamente. Acredito que teremos procissão de oferendas.

\- Bem, eu gosto de pescar e não pretendo abrir mão disso.

\- Não precisamos parar de fazer isso. Eu vou deixar as nossas varas nesse local. – ele fala sorrindo, fazendo-a sorrir.

Dois meses depois, Yukiko havia saído das terras sagradas acompanhada de Yuugi, sendo que o povo não estava surpreso, pois em tese, a casa dela ficava nas terras sagradas e por causa disso, ela desejava ficar naquele local.

O grupo que havia invadido as terras sagradas foi punido exemplarmente, assim como, os que sabiam da invasão e aqueles que os acompanharam por não avisarem as autoridades sobre o ato, no mínimo, desrespeitoso, pois os que fugiram foram denunciados pelos outros e após ser comprovada a culpa, tiveram castigos proporcionais a suas idades.

Quase um ano se passa e a amizade entre Yukiko e Yuugi crescia cada vez mais, enquanto se tornavam os melhores amigos e proporcionalmente ao crescimento da amizade entre eles, crescia o instinto de proteção da albina para com o humano que achava fofo, concordando com o fato de que ela adorava coisas fofas.

Com o advento dos meses, a dragoa alva se recordava da execução de certas magias, embora não soubesse a origem do seu conhecimento e se era mesmo, magia.

Ela se concentra e cria uma espécie de pulseira cristalina que ficaria invisível aos olhos dos outros, sendo visível somente para Yuugi que fica fascinado com o objeto, para depois perguntar:

\- Por que invisível aos outros?

\- Eu não sei. Simplesmente, aconteceu. Não era essa a minha intenção. – ela fala com evidente confusão em seu semblante – Eu nem mesmo sei como eu consigo usar essas técnicas.

Nisso, ambos olham as criaturas feitas de cristais de gelo que surgiram do vento gélido que a dragoa fez surgir do seu hálito e que tomaram a forma de animais, andando de um lado para o outro e que eram dotados de uma vida efêmera.

Os animais divertiam Yuugi, que os afagava sobre o olhar gentil de Yukiko, que também apreciavam eles e se divertia, junto do seu amigo.

No dia seguinte, eles estão deitados em cima de uma relva macia nas terras tidas como sagradas, apreciando a leve brisa que soprara naquele instante e que fazia alguns fios de cabelo da albina dançar ao sabor da brisa que soprara, sendo que eles estavam próximos de uma parte das terras sagradas que dava acesso para um dos vários precipícios que circundavam a vila.

Naquele instante, Yuugi olhava para o céu e comentava das nuvens de formato estranho, com ela nomeando as nuvens, também, enquanto aproveitavam a sensação de paz e os agradáveis sons da natureza no entorno deles.

Apesar de parecer tão relaxada quanto o seu amigo, Yukiko estava pensativa, saindo ocasionalmente dos seus pensamentos para comentar do formato das nuvens.

Afinal, na noite passada, ela teve alguns flashes que pareciam memórias.

Claro, estavam fragmentadas e pareciam desconexos, mas ela acreditava piamente que eram recordações do passado dela. Um passado que ela desejava lembrar o quanto antes.

Inicialmente, ela avistou um belo palácio que parecia ser feito de cristal e que dava a sensação de paz. Também avistou pessoas, embora não fossem nítidas. Depois, viu um casal e ao vê-los, mesmo que a aparência deles estivesse borrada, ela sentiu uma intensa felicidade, para depois, as suas lágrimas de felicidade se tornar de dor, com o choro de um bebê ecoando no ambiente, embora não conseguisse descobrir a origem.

Depois, a cena foi cortada para um monstro, na melhor definição que ela tinha, podendo distinguir um corpo negro, embora parecesse com um dragão e que possuía olhos cruéis. Olhos que a assustaram. Depois, havia o nada, com ela sendo tomada pela sensação de solidão que era esmagadora até que ouviu uma voz amável e gentil que ressoava onde ela se encontrava.

Por algum motivo, essa voz a fazia lembrar-se de Yuugi, enquanto que por algum motivo desconhecido, ela não conseguia reconhecer as palavras.

Depois, tudo o que viu foi mais destruição e outro monstro que era disforme, fazendo-a questionar se estava disforme por causa das suas lembranças fragmentadas ou era a aparência dele e conforme o via, sentia dor e desespero.

Ao terminar esse fluxo inconstante e fragmentado, levando-a a vários sentimentos que surgiam em seu peito, ela acordou abruptamente com o pelo encharcado pelo suor, enquanto que o seu focinho estava umedecido pelas lágrimas, com as sensações perdurando por vários minutos, mesmo após acordar.

Ela havia debatido consigo mesmo se deveria revelar para Yuugi o primeiro sonho que teve e que a remetiam as lembranças do seu passado. Pelo menos, era o que acreditava.

Ao ver a face feliz e relaxada do seu amigo, ela decide deixar para contar em outro momento, pois não queria vê-lo preocupado ou triste.

Afinal, sabia como era o coração dele e por isso, imaginava as possíveis reações que ele teria ao se inteirar dos sonhos dela ou pesadelos, dependendo do seguimento das lembranças que haviam surgido.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do seu amigo que comentava ao olhar para um bando de pássaros que voavam pelo céu.

\- Deve ser tão legal voar pelo céu. Você e os pássaros tem tanta sorte por poderem voar. Eu queria tanto voar pelo céu.

Ele arregala os olhos ao ver que comentou o que mais desejava e tampa a boca com as suas mãos, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para a albina, exibindo preocupação em seus olhos ametistas.

Ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho, enquanto se sentava na relva, tentando compreender o motivo de Yuugi agir daquela forma, após confessar o seu desejo de voar pelo céu como os pássaros:

\- Você não tem medo de altura?

\- Não. Eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber como era a visão dos pássaros.

\- Você deveria ter me contado do seu sonho, Yuugi – ela fala com uma leve tom de censura em sua voz – Esse é um desejo fácil de realizar. Como você nunca comentou sobre o seu desejo de voar, eu julguei, erroneamente, que não apreciava lugares altos e não quis que se sentisse constrangido ao confessar o seu medo de altura.

O jovem fica sem graça e bate os dedos indicadores um no outro, após sentar, desviando o rosto dela, sendo visível o leve rubor em suas bochechas:

\- É que para fazer isso, eu teria que montar nas suas costas e você é minha amiga. A minha primeira e única amiga. Eu acho desrespeitoso, além de não querer perder a nossa amizade. Afinal, você não é um animal para ser montado.

Yukiko suspira e fala, se erguendo, enquanto sorria gentilmente para o seu amigo:

\- Yuugi, você é o meu querido amigo. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz de mostrar o mundo visto do alto. Com certeza, me divertiria levando você em meu lombo. O mundo é maravilhoso quando visto do alto e eu amo voar. Adoro a sensação do vento em meu corpo e me sinto em paz quando voo. Eu ficaria muito feliz de compartilhar essa paz e visão com você. Eu não me sentiria ofendida de levá-lo em minhas costas, pois somos amigos.

Então, ela estende a mão e pergunta com um sorriso gentil:

\- Gostaria de voar comigo, Yuugi?

Ele fica surpreso, para depois sorrir, consentindo:

\- Sim – ele pega na mão dela que o ajuda a se levantar, para depois, o menino demonstrar preocupação em seu semblante, fazendo a albina arquear o cenho – Tem certeza de que não se sentirá mal em me levar nas suas costas?

\- Não. – ela fala gentilmente e pega a mão dele, com ambos se aproximando da borda do precipício.

Então, ela assume a sua forma verdadeira e Yuugi nota que a sua amiga se concentra, fazendo surgir magicamente uma espécie de sela de cristal que era acolchoada na cor azul de onde saiam tiras grossas azuladas com detalhes dourados, sendo que uma parte delas trançava o seu tórax, enquanto que uma delas envolvia o seu tórax como uma faixa e duas delas circundavam, cada uma, a articulação de seus braços dianteiros, sendo visível o fato de que estava consideravelmente apertado, avistando em seguida tiras azuis que pareciam surgir da sela, com ela procurando deitar a barriga felpuda no chão, para que o seu corpo ficasse reto, visando ajudar o seu amigo a subir na sela.

\- Yukiko?

\- Eu preciso evitar que você caia das minhas costas. Use a sela e prenda o seu corpo nessas tiras, por precaução.

\- Uma sela? Mas... – ele fica consternado ao ver a sela e se sente mal, por mais que tenha sido ideia da sua amiga.

Ela suspira e fala, virando o seu focinho para ele, fazendo Yuugi olhar para os olhos de safira dela que exibiam gentileza:

\- Eu não conseguirei voar adequadamente se tiver que me preocupar com você. Afinal, os ventos são bem fortes. É impossível para você se manter no meu lombo sem o auxílio de uma sela. Ela não está me incomodando.

Ele suspira, não apreciando a ideia da sela, embora compreendesse a preocupação dela.

Então, resignado, a criança sobe na sela, percebendo que ela olhava atentamente para ele ao virar o seu pescoço comprido, visando se certificar de que ele estava adequadamente preso pelas tiras de segurança, para depois, virar a cabeça para frente, enquanto andava de forma meio bípede até a borda.

Yuugi se segurou na sela quando ela ergueu parcialmente a coluna e avistou um sorriso em suas mandíbulas, enquanto virava o seu focinho, com ele vendo que os orbes safira dela brilhavam com diversão, sendo visível o fato de que estava imensamente feliz.

\- Você está pronto, Yuugi?

Notas Finais

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: Guest.

**Guest**

Yo!

Eu fico feliz que tenha ficado um começo lindo.

Também desejo um ótimo dia para você.

Muito obrigada pelo review.


	3. O primeiro voo de Yuugi

**Notas do Autor**

Yuugi fica...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 3 - O primeiro voo de Yuugi**

\- Sim. – ele comenta animado, sendo tomado pela animação de poder ter a mesma visão dos pássaros.

Então, ela abre as suas grandes asas possantes e salta para o ar em direção ao precipício, começando a batê-las, com Yuugi sentindo o ganho de altura, enquanto ascendia para o céu, percebendo a intensa felicidade que irradiava dos olhos dela e focinho, conforme realizava a ascensão em direção ao céu.

Em questão de minutos, eles se encontram há centenas de metros de altura, com o jovem vendo a terra se afastando e ao olhar para trás, observa a sua vila se tornando apenas um pontinho.

Após ascender, ele nota que ela mantém as asas abertas e pergunta com evidente surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Como estamos voando se você não está batendo as asas?

Ela ri levemente, para depois, responder:

\- Eu estou planando para relaxar as asas. Eu só consegui planar, porque peguei uma boa correnteza de ar. Dá para relaxar consideravelmente as asas.

Ele fica chateado e pergunta, tristemente.

\- Eu estou pesado?

Ela sorri ao compreender o motivo dele estar triste, para depois, responder:

\- Não. Sequer sinto o seu peso em minhas costas. É que pretendo fazer algumas manobras aéreas e quero guardar as minhas energias e asas.

\- Manobras aéreas?

\- Sim. Sabia que posso parar no ar, voar para trás, para cima e para baixo, assim como, para os lados? Isso é possível graças a mobilidade da articulação das minhas asas.

\- Incrível! – ele exclama empolgado.

Ela sorri e pergunta:

\- Nunca desejou ver o que há acima das nuvens?

Ele fica surpreso e pergunta:

\- Podemos voar acima delas?

\- Sim. Vou usar magia para ficarmos secos. Afinal, as nuvens tem muita umidade e não detecto nenhuma descarga elétrica no ar. Portanto, podemos transpassa-las e vou garantir que você tenha oxigênio. Eu estou voando em uma altura que permite a sua respiração, mas se eu ascender acima desse nível, você terá sérias dificuldades em respirar Ademais, conforme subimos, o ar ficará cada vez mais frio. Para mim, quanto mais frio, melhor. Para você, não.

Ele fica surpreso pelas informações ao mesmo tempo em que ficava feliz por aprender coisas novas, sendo que ele se lembra da parte do oxigênio e pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

\- Você precisa respirar.

\- Sobre certas condições, isso pode ser contornado, por assim dizer.

\- Como assim? – ele pergunta, exibindo uma face que era um misto de curiosidade e espanto.

\- Se o ar estiver bem frio, eu consigo absorver tudo o que preciso dele. Por algum motivo, o ar congelado garante a minha vida, mesmo sem oxigênio. Na verdade, eu não consigo explicar, adequadamente, o processo envolvido nisso, mas se considerarmos o fato que eu sou uma dragoa da neve e que em uma nevasca, o oxigênio cai, assim como a temperatura, seria problemático para a minha espécie ter problemas em voar para um local frio e com baixa ou nenhuma oxigenação.

Yuugi fica pensativo e depois, consente, falando:

\- Verdade. Tem lógica se analisarmos por esse ângulo.

\- Está pronto?

\- Sim.

\- Vamos lá! – ela exclama animada.

Então, ela torna a bater as asas, saindo da corrente de ar que era usado por alguns pássaros, passando a ascender, com Yuugi notando que ele estava envolvido por uma espécie de esfera translúcida, sentindo-se aquecido, enquanto observava ela galgando o ar, ascendendo gradativamente e constantemente, para depois, ficar animado quando chegam até uma nuvem, a transpassando, com as nuvens ficando abaixo dele, enquanto ela voava cada vez mais alto.

O jovem olhava fascinado para os lados, enquanto via a beleza que havia naquele lugar, com Yukiko notando a felicidade dele, enquanto sorria.

Após alguns minutos de voo, ela o ouve comentar em um tom animado, apreciando cada instante do privilégio que Yukiko deu a ele ao permitir que ele voasse, de certa forma:

\- Eu posso dizer que é bem extremo voar tão alto.

\- _"Extremo"_?– ela repete, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim. Extremo. Por quê? – o menino pergunta sem compreender a pergunta retórica de sua amiga e o sorriso de canto nas suas mandíbulas possantes.

\- Isso não é ser extremo, Yuugi. Acredite. Você não sabe o que é um voo extremo. Até agora, eu estou fazendo um voo suave, mesmo com a minha ascensão no céu. Eu procurei ser o mais suave possível ao ascender.

O menino exibe uma face curiosa e ao mesmo tempo inocente, perguntando em seguida:

\- O que seria um voo extremo?

\- Digamos que é um voo com vários movimentos bruscos e que você gritaria de medo a todo o momento, testando assim, as suas cordas vocais.

\- Cordas vocais?

\- Elas se localizam em seu pescoço, por assim dizer e são responsáveis pelas palavras que você vocaliza.

Yuugi toca o pescoço e ela sorri, acenando negativamente com a cabeça, passando a olhar gentilmente para o seu querido amigo:

\- É interno, Yuugi.

Ele consente e depois pede, sorrindo:

\- Eu gostaria de vivenciar um voo extremo por curiosidade.

Ela fica surpresa e arqueia o cenho, aproximando o seu focinho dele para confirmar o que havia ouvido:

\- Você quer mesmo esse tipo de voo, Yuugi?

\- Sim.

\- Tem certeza? Não ficará traumatizado?

\- Não. Eu prometo. Por que a pergunta?

\- Eu quero a sua companhia em meus voos. É mais divertido voar com você do que voar sozinha, como eu costumava fazer quando você voltava para a vila.

\- Eu sempre vou voar com você! – ele exclama em uma felicidade genuína, fazendo-a sorrir.

Então, ele nota que surgem mais tiras azuis, com ela falando em um tom que não aceitava qualquer contestação dele:

\- Vou me sentir mais segura para fazer essas manobras aéreas extremas que tanto pede, se você ficar firmemente preso a essa sela. É a minha condição para mostrar o que é um voo extremo.

Yuugi suspira e procura prender as tiras, vendo que Yukiko observava atentamente os seus movimentos e somente após confirmar que ele estava devidamente preso, ela consente, enquanto falava:

\- Eu preciso que você confie em mim, Yuugi. Você sabe que tudo o que eu menos quero é vê-lo ferido. Eu não vou deixar você se machucar. Você sempre estará seguro comigo.

Ele fica preocupado pelas palavras dela, para depois, falar, enquanto sorria gentilmente:

\- Eu confio em você, Yukiko. Você é a minha melhor amiga. Bem, pode ser a única, mas sempre será a minha amiga mais preciosa.

Ela fica aliviada e consente, exclamando ao virar seu focinho para frente:

\- Se segure!

Ele fica estarrecido ao sentir um solavanco quando ela move as asas de forma brusca, elevando-se para o alto, ganhando mais alguns metros, com ele percebendo que os olhos azuis dela brilhavam, enquanto que as suas pupilas se dirigiam para baixo.

Então, ela sorri, fechando abruptamente as suas asas ao colocá-las coladas em seu corpo, passando a cair em direção ao chão, usando o porrete na ponta da sua cauda para fazer uma descida, praticamente, vertical, perdendo terreno de forma brusca e mesmo protegido pela esfera, Yuugi gritava ao ver que estavam despencando do céu.

Yukiko mantinha os seus olhos brilhando, estreitando o cenho em alguns momentos, para depois, ficar aliviada, enquanto usava magia para abafar os gritos dele antes que ficasse surda.

Yuugi observa o chão abaixo deles ficando gradativamente mais próximo, enquanto percebia que a sua amiga usava o movimento de sua cauda para desviar dos ocasionais pássaros que cruzavam o caminho deles, enquanto mantinha o seu mergulho vertical.

Conforme o chão ficava mais visível para ele, Yuugi sentia o seu medo se intensificar, pois a sua amiga não dava indícios de que abriria as suas asas ao mantê-las firmemente fechadas e rentes ao seu corpo felpudo.

Então, ele se recorda do pedido que ela fez e da promessa dele, se recordando do fato de que a sua amiga nunca permitiria que ele se machucasse e que tinha uma postura bem protetora.

"Yukiko nunca iria me ferir. Ela nunca permitiria que algo acontecesse comigo. Portanto, ela não vai causar nenhum ferimento. Inclusive, esse é o motivo dela me fazer ficar firmemente preso nessa sela. Eu prometi confiar nel que eu vou fazer. Eu nunca estarei em perigo com ela."

Com essa convicção, ele para de gritar, embora ainda sentisse medo e passa a olhar de forma confiante para a sua amiga que fica aliviada ao ver que ele não gritava mais.

Claro, pelo canto dos olhos, ela podia ver que ele sentia medo e era o esperado naquela situação, pois estavam em um mergulho vertical em direção ao solo.

Porém, era um medo saudável e podia ver o brilho de confiança direcionada para ela e que fez o seu coração se aquecer, fazendo-a sorrir.

Então, há alguns metros do solo, Yuugi sente um solavanco abrupto e igualmente intenso, sabendo que teria sido pior se não estivesse firmemente preso na sela, enquanto identificava o solavanco violento como sendo proveniente da abertura abrupta das asas possantes de sua amiga que começou a batê-las vigorosamente, colocando o corpo em posição horizontal, com a barriga felpuda passando rente ao chão, para depois, ela fazer uma arremetida brusca em direção ao céu, passando a ganhar altura, novamente.

De volta ao ar, ela ascende em um nível que permitia planar ao pegar uma corrente de ar, enquanto perguntava:

\- O que achou Yuugi?

\- Isso foi incrível! Quer dizer...

Yukiko sorri ao ver que o seu amigo não conseguia expressar em palavras a emoção que sentiu, sendo que ela fala, em seguida:

\- Ainda não terminamos. Aquela foi uma das manobras, sendo uma das mais intensas, se não, a mais intensa.

\- Tem outras?

\- Sim. Eu disse manobras e não manobra.

Ele consente e ela torna a bater as asas, passando a fazer loopings no céu, juntamente com mudanças bruscas de direção, chegando ao ponto dela voar de costas, enquanto descia em direção ao solo, para depois, rodar o corpo para tornar a voar ao girar em parafuso, enquanto fazia outros movimentos, girando sobre o seu próprio eixo, além de dar voltas para trás, com Yuugi dando ocasionais gritos, apenas quando ela começava o movimento brusco, para depois, controlar o seu medo, pois confiava em sua amiga.

Então, ela torna a planar e pergunta:

\- O que achou?

\- Eu adorei! Foi incrível!

\- Agora, vamos relaxar. Eu quero mostrar algo. Para isso, preciso que você confie plenamente em mim.

\- Eu confio plenamente em você. – ele fala, exibindo o seu típico sorriso gentil.

Sorrindo com satisfação pela confiança que o seu amigo depositava nela, ela sai de perto dos poucos pássaros que voavam próximos deles, enquanto continuava planando sobre uma planície, se limitando a ascender alguns metros, para depois, estabilizar a sua altura de voo.

Então, os olhos dela brilharam em um tom azul, com Yuugi estranhando a sua própria visão, pois era parecia mais nítida, não percebendo que os seus olhos estavam azuis, também.

\- Incrível! O que você fez?

Ela fica aliviada ao ver que ele não estava com medo e que parecia genuinamente feliz e surpreso.

\- Eu usei a minha magia para fazer a minha visão ser compartilhada com você. Eu posso aproximar as coisas no solo, enquanto voo. Os seus olhos estão brilhando azul, também.

Yuugi se recorda do primeiro voo extremo e comenta:

\- Você fez isso quando mergulharmos.

\- Sim. Eu precisava desviar de qualquer obstáculo que surgisse e para fazer isso com segurança era necessário que eu tivesse um tempo considerável para poder desviar, além de determinar o terreno adequado para a manobra aérea ser realizada com segurança. Nesse caso, precisava ser uma área totalmente plana e sem qualquer rocha.

\- Você é bem precavida.

\- É um voo arriscado. Se eu abrir as asas tarde demais, vou me chocar contra o solo e se tiver algum obstáculo, eu posso acabar me chocando contra ele, antes de conseguir alçar voo novamente. Portanto, é fundamental que eu faça isso em um terreno plano.

\- Você não tem medo, Yukiko? Afinal, você pode abrir as asas tarde demais ao cometer um erro de cálculo.

\- Eu gosto de vivenciar altas emoções. O risco sempre é tentador. Mas nunca arriscaria você, Yuugi. Essa sela é mágica. Se eu acabasse me chocando, você não sentiria nada, pois a sela iria se soltar e você flutuaria em segurança. Eu disse para você que nunca permitiria que se machucasse. Por isso, eu tomei tomas as medidas de segurança que eu podia dispor.

Ele sorri e consente, para depois, agradecer:

\- Muito obrigado por me mostrar o céu, Yukiko. Eu sempre sonhei em voar como os pássaros.

\- Se você quiser, podemos voar mais vezes e se desejar, podemos repetir algumas manobras.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Antes de retornamos, quero mostrar algo para você e acredito que vai adorar. Na verdade, duas coisas.


	4. Mar e Kemet

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko mostra...

Yuugi fica...

Em Kemet (Egito), Atemu...

**Capítulo 4 - Mar e Egito**

Ele consente e ela voa em direção a uma montanha, com o menino vendo que havia uma clareira considerável, sendo que avista do alto uma belíssima e exuberante cachoeira que possuía no seu entorno um lindo campo florido.

Ela pousa gentilmente no chão e Yuugi desce da sela, olhando maravilhado para as dezenas de borboletas que voavam naquele campo, além de avistar cervos, coelhos e outros animais, sendo que se aproxima do lago que se formou pela água da cachoeira e que seguia o seu curso em um rio que se afastava do local.

Ao inclinar a cabeça para ver o espelho d´água, ele avista belos peixes e ao olhar para trás, vê Yukiko assumindo a sua forma humana, para depois se aproximar dele, perguntando:

\- O que achou desse lugar?

\- É lindo!

\- Eu o avistei em um dos meus voos. Eu estava ansiosa para mostrar para você. Você precisa ver esse lugar durante a noite, preferencialmente em uma bela noite de lua cheia. Ele se torna místico, por assim dizer.

\- Eu quero vê-lo a noite.

\- Quando for lua cheia, eu mostro para você.

Então, eles sentam no jardim florido e Yuugi observa que Yukiko ergue a mão para o céu, com os seus dedos brilhando, fazendo nevar acima deles, com o jovem pegando os lindos cristais de gelo em suas mãos, assim como a neve fofa e fria.

Então, após alguns minutos, cessa a sua magia e ao ver o seu amigo ficar feliz, ela sorri também, sendo que costumava invocar a neve onde ela morava para que eles pudessem fazer bonecos de neve, após ela mostrar para ele o que era um boneco de neve, além de fazerem guerra de bolas de neve.

Ás vezes, a albina invocava apenas os cristais de gelo que maravilhavam Yuugi pelo intricado formato que possuíam, juntamente com as criaturas de gelo que ela criava e que o encantava.

Eles ficam relaxando no local por algumas horas até que se preparam para sair.

Yukiko assume a sua forma verdadeira, para depois, Yuugi subir na sela, com ela alçando voo rumo ao céu.

Então, enquanto estavam no ar, ele olha para o lado direito e avista uma porção gigantesca de água que não parecia ter fim, sendo que pergunta com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante:

\- Aquele é um lago estranho, Yukiko.

Ela segue o olhar dele e fala, sendo que todo aquele conhecia surgia, de repente, na sua mente, enquanto a albina questionava a si mesmo como detinha tantos conhecimentos:

\- É o mar.

\- "Mar"?

\- Uma porção gigantesca de água salgada com fortes correntezas e que se perde no horizonte. Você não conseguirá ver os limites, Yuugi. – ela fala, vendo que ele parecia se esforçar para ver algo, fazendo-a sorrir de canto com a inocência dele.

\- Uau! Isso é incrível! – então, ele se recorda do que ela disse – Como assim, salgada?

\- Bem, é melhor você provar um pouco. Mas aconselho a molhar, apenas, a língua.

Nisso, ela vira o seu corpo e voa em direção ao oceano, baixando o seu voo ao se aproximar da água sem tocá-la com o seu corpo, enquanto estendia uma das patas e recolhia um pouco de água, estendendo para Yuugi que molha o dedo e após prová-la, faz um esgar de desgosto no rosto, sendo que Yukiko ri levemente, falando:

\- Isso é salgado.

\- Por que a água é salgada?

A dragoa fica surpresa quando a resposta surge na sua mente e fala:

\- Esse sal surge das rochas litorâneas. A água do mar desgasta as rochas litorâneas, como aquela – nisso, ela aponta para uma das várias rochas que cercavam aquele litoral – Elas se fragmentam com o tempo, se dividindo em pequenas partículas, incluindo os sais minerais presentes nessas rochas, os fazendo serem levados pelo oceano.

Yuugi fica boquiaberto, para depois perguntar o que eram sais minerais e partículas, com ela explicando gentilmente, tendo que responder outras perguntas que surgiram da sua explicação até que o seu amigo ficasse satisfeito, sendo que ele exclama animado:

\- Você sabe tantas coisas! É incrível!

\- O pior é que eu não sei como detenho esses conhecimentos. Eles surgem na minha mente... – ela tem uma ideia e sorri, perguntando ao olhar para ele – Quer ver o fundo do mar?

\- O fundo?

\- Sim.

\- Eu adoraria! Mas não quero experimentar a água salgada, de novo.

\- Nem eu quero e para resolver esse problema, eu tenha a magia certa. Vamos lá!

Nisso, ela começa a descida para mergulhar na água com o seu amigo, perguntando:

\- Você sabe nadar, Yukiko?

\- Não. Mas eu possuo meios para me deslocar na água. Não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso.

Yuugi percebe que ele é envolto na mesma bolha de antes em forma de elipse e que o corpo de sua amiga parecia reluzir, com ele jurando que via cristais de gelo cobrindo a pelagem dela, assim como as suas asas.

Então, a dragoa entra rente a superfície, começando a mergulhar, com ele notando que ela usava as suas asas e cauda para se deslocar na água, com o jovem ficando fascinado pelos peixes que avistava, enquanto via outros seres, com Yukiko respondendo o que era cada um deles.

O menino havia ficado maravilhado ao ver tartarugas, corais, recifes, polvos e tubarões, sendo que este último o deixou estarrecido, pois ele viu as presas afiadas deles e ficou fascinado pelo conhecimento que ela demonstrou sobre aquele animal e os demais.

Yuugi confessava que estava maravilhado com aquele ambiente.

Após alguns minutos, ele percebe que ela aprofunda o mergulho, com o menino notando que a sua amiga parecia estar procurando por algo e quando ia perguntar o que ela buscava, a criança nota o sorriso de satisfação que surgiu nas mandíbulas dela, passando a ouvir um som que lembrava um canto e que era projetado pela espécie de esfera que o envolvia.

Então, ele pergunta com visível curiosidade em sua face:

\- O que é isso?

\- É o canto das baleias. É uma forma de comunicação entre elas.

\- "Baleias"? É um peixe?

\- Não. É um mamífero como eu e você. – ela havia explicado o que eram mamíferos ao seu amigo há algum tempo atrás ao comentar que não botava ovos como os outros dragões.

Então, ele fica boquiaberto ao ver os belos animais que nadavam graciosamente, sendo que eram grandes e pareciam bem dóceis, com a albina notando a expressão embasbacada do seu amigo, provavelmente pelo tamanho das baleias e sorri consigo mesmo.

\- Elas são lindas, né?

\- Sim. E o canto é bem suave. Elas são mesmo mamíferos, Yukiko?

\- Isso mesmo. Não são peixes.

Então, surgem golfinhos que passam a cerca-los, com o jovem ficando fascinado com os sons que faziam e que eles pareciam brincar ao redor deles.

\- São golfinhos, Yuugi.

\- São peixes, né?

\- Não. Mamíferos.

\- São mamíferos, também? Isso é incrível!

Então, ela comenta:

\- Abaixo de nós há a Zona abissal.

\- "_Zona abissal"?_

Ela explica o que era o termo, para depois, falar:

\- É como se fosse outro mundo, por assim dizer. Há muitos seres de formas bizarras. Se desejar conhecê-lo, eu posso levá-lo. Eu estou usando magia e posso intensifica-la para lidar com a pressão extrema naquele nível, além de usar a visão compartilhada com você, para que possa ver os seres que habitam aquele lugar. Quer conhecer a Zona abissal?

Ele fica pensativo e depois consente, fazendo-a sorrir, enquanto ela submergia gradativamente até a parte mais escura do oceano e após alguns minutos, eles chegam às profundezas do oceano, com Yukiko usando magia para compartilhar a sua visão com o seu amigo para que ele pudesse enxergar naquela escuridão como se fosse dia, com Yuugi ficando estarrecido com os seres que avistava, pois eles pareciam terem saído de um pesadelo, fazendo-o se encolher, para depois perguntar com evidente preocupação em seu semblante e voz:

\- Eles podem subir a superfície?

\- Não. Os corpos deles só conseguem lidar com a pressão intensa dessa faixa do oceano. Se eles tentarem emergir, irão morrer. Portanto, somente sobrevivem nesse local.

\- E quanto a você? A pressão não a está machucando?

\- Eu estou usando magia para podermos lidar com a pressão esmagadora que deseja atuar contra nós.

Yuugi confessava que sentia muito medo dos seres até que se recorda das palavras de Yukiko, sendo ciente que ela sempre o protegeria e que nunca iria expô-lo a uma situação perigosa.

Portanto, se a sua amiga o levou até aquele local era porque podia mantê-lo seguro e com esse pensamento, ele relaxa, passando a confiar incondicionalmente nela.

Então, após algum tempo, eles encerram o mergulho e ascendem para a superfície, saindo do mar, sendo que Yuugi nota que ela estava seca quando a espécie de bolha translúcida em torno dele sumiu e como se lesse o pensamento dele, ela fala, sorrindo:

\- Eu não queria ficar com os meus pelos e asas encharcadas. Portanto, eu usei uma magia para proteger o meu corpo da água e depois, usei outra para lidar com a pressão embaixo do mar, reforçando-a sempre que mergulhávamos.

Ele fica surpreso, para depois, sorrir.

Yukiko decide sobrevoar o oceano, com o seu amigo sorrindo ao ver os golfinhos saltando na superfície, sendo que vê algumas baleias subindo a superfície, para depois, girarem o corpo, notando que elas pareciam esguichar de uma espécie de orifício.

Ao ver aquilo, ele pergunta o que era aquele esguicho, com a dragoa respondendo gentilmente, enquanto tentava compreender de onde vinha os seus conhecimentos.

Então, ela toma o caminho de volta à floresta adjacente a vila do Yuugi, com ele notando que estavam bem longe, pois eles demoraram um tempo considerável para voltarem à floresta sagrada, com o jovem olhando para o sol, percebendo que o voo durou várias horas.

A dragoa pousa suavemente e ele desce, para depois, ela fazer desaparecer a sela mágica, retornando em seguida para a forma humana, para depois eles combinarem outros voos, com o menino percebeu que ela ficou genuinamente feliz por tê-lo como companhia em seu voo.

Yuugi e Yukiko decidem pescar, antes dele voltar para a vila para auxiliar o seu pai em seus serviços de sacerdócio, sendo que a albina decide contar sobre o seu sonho, com o menino ouvindo atentamente o relato, falando em seguida:

\- Eu também acredito que foram lembranças do seu passado. Você não se lembra de mais nada? Não surgiu um nome ou algo assim em seu sonho?

A albina suspira, para depois, falar cabisbaixa:

\- Não.

\- Um dia, você vai se lembrar! Acredite amiga! – ele exclama com animação, desejando passar confiança para ela que sorri, consentindo.

\- Eu vou acreditar nisso, Yuugi.

\- Saiba que eu vou ajuda-la no que puder! É uma promessa! – ele exclama, demonstrando determinação em seus olhos, fazendo-a ficar surpresa, para depois ela sorrir, consentindo com a cabeça, enquanto ficava emocionada.

Então, eles conversam outros assuntos, sendo que daquele dia em diante, eles sempre repetiam o voo, assim como visitavam o local com a exuberante cachoeira, com ela o mostrando a noite, fazendo o seu amigo ficar maravilhado pelo reflexo da lua na água cristalina e os inúmeros vagalumes que voavam em torno deles, com alguns pousando nas mãos dele que se divertia ao vê-los.

Enquanto isso, no Kemet (Egito), localizado há centenas de quilômetros de onde eles estavam, mais precisamente no palácio real desse império, havia um jovem, três anos mais velho do que Yuugi e cujo cabelo lembrava o dele, com o adicional de alguns fios dourados que ascendiam nos fios negros, além dele possuir orbes rubros e uma pele morena.

Esse garoto portava uma coroa estilizada de ouro maciço com relevos bem elaborados, contendo algumas joias preciosas cravejadas em sua superfície, além de ter colares e pulseiras feitas de ouro puro que jaziam em seu pescoço, pernas e punho, enquanto possuía vestes que cobriam o seu torso até abaixo do joelho, deixando os seus braços de fora, sendo que também usava brincos de ouro puro em suas orelhas com o símbolo de Ankh.

Ele estava na ampla varanda do seu espaçoso e luxuoso quarto, com os seus braços apoiados nos balaústres que a cercavam, olhando para além do horizonte, enquanto se recordava do sonho que teve, no caso, de um menino que tinha cabelos espetados como ele, mas era menor, sendo possível ver apenas o vulto e quando tentava se aproximar dele, o mesmo se afastava.

O nome desse garoto era Atemu e não era um simples nobre. Era um príncipe que herdaria o trono do vasto e imponente Império Egípcio, uma vez que o seu pai era o Faraó, com o povo vendo o seu genitor como um Deus na terra por ser filho do Deus do Sol, Rá, possuindo assim autoridade e julgamento divino.

O jovem príncipe se recordava do sonho que tinha desde que era menor e quando tocou o Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) do seu genitor por curiosidade, com a permissão dele, após ter o sonho com esse vulto, os seus sonhos envolvendo essa criança misteriosa ficaram um pouco mais nítidos, com ele percebendo que era um menino e que os seus cabelos eram espetados, além dos olhos ametistas serem expressivos. Aqueles olhos eram como duas pedras preciosas para Atemu.

Afinal, a ametista era uma pedra preciosa muito apreciada no Kemet e ver um menino com olhos tão preciosos, animou demasiadamente o jovem príncipe.

Ademais, ele conseguiu ver que a pele daquela criança era pálida, lembrando a cor de uma pérola, sendo distinto da pele do seu povo e dele, fazendo-o imaginar que devia ser alguém de terras longínquas e por isso, tinha aquele tom de pele exótico para os padrões egípcios, assim como era com os seus amigos de infância, Jounouchi, Honda e Ryo, cujos nomes e aparência eram ocasionados pelas mães deles que eram asiáticas, enquanto que os pais dele eram nobres egípcios e amigos de infância do Faraó que ao visitarem um reino na Ásia, as conheceram e se apaixonaram perdidamente por elas, que por sua vez, passaram a viver no Kemet.

Como eles puxaram a cor da pele exótica de suas genitoras, seus genitores desejaram dar nomes da terra natal de suas amadas, com elas escolhendo os nomes.

No caso dos pais de Jounouchi, eles tiveram uma filha, mais nova que o loiro e que herdou a cor dos cabelos da falecida avó materna. Como a pele dela era tão clara quanto do seu irmão e genitora, o genitor havia decidido que ela teria um nome diferente, assim como o irmão.

Portanto, o nome escolhido foi Shizuka, pois era o mesmo nome da avó materna, sendo que o pai dela desejava mantê-la intocada para sempre e para cumprir com esse objetivo, ele receberia a ajuda do filho mais velho, com ambos decidindo espantar qualquer homem que ousasse se aproximar dela, quando ela ficasse mais velha.

O príncipe nunca contou ao seu pai sobre o seu sonho recorrente, limitando a contar os seus sonhos para os seus amigos mais próximos e dentre eles, estava Mahaado, um jovem aprendiz de mago que se destacava no império como sendo muito habilidoso e igualmente poderoso.

Inclusive, ele estava perto de superar o mago que ensinava magia, sendo o mesmo mago que ensinava magia à Atemu e para uma criança pequena chamada Mana, que foi salva da escravidão por Mahaado quando ele a comprou de um mercador, a libertando em seguida, com ela passando a frequentar as aulas junto deles.

O príncipe contou do seu sonho para Mahaado em busca de auxílio para compreendê-lo, após ele se prontificar a guardar segredo, sendo que foi o mesmo para Jounouchi, Honda e Ryo. Ele não contou para Shizuka, pois Atemu não tinha muito contato com ela.

Afinal, apesar de ser amiga dele, não se encontrava na lista dos seus amigos mais próximos, além do fato dela ser muita nova.

Em relação a Mana, ela era mais nova que Shizuka e por isso, não podia ajuda-lo, mesmo estando na lista dos seus amigos mais próximos.

O motivo dele não querer que o seu genitor soubesse do seu sonho recorrente era porque o seu amado pai possuía muitas obrigações e preocupações, não precisando de uma adicional, bastando, a seu ver, os eventuais problemas do vasto e proeminente império que era o Kemet.

Então, enquanto Atemu estava pensativo, tentando se recordar de mais algum detalhe, uma voz o tira do seu estado reflexivo, percebendo que era de sua serva pessoal que se prostrou, encostando a sua fronte ao chão, enquanto falava:

\- Meu príncipe, o Faraó o aguarda na entrada do palácio.

Ele suspira e depois, fala:

\- Avise o meu pai que irei até o seu encontro.

\- Com a vossa licença, meu príncipe. – ela fala com uma voz humilde.

Atemu ia responder algo até que se lembra de uma das lições do seu pai e faz, meramente, um gesto com a sua mão direita, a dispensando, sendo ciente de que precisava treinar, urgentemente, a sua conduta e voz em público, pois uma autoridade e mão divina eram necessárias para manter o controle e a organização do vasto e poderoso império que era o Kemet.

Portanto, ele precisava aprender a empunhar a máscara de um Faraó e Deus em público, assim como o seu pai fazia.

Então, após ver o gesto, ela se afasta ainda de costas para a porta, somente se virando ao sair da sala, fechando as portas duplas, enquanto o menino suspirava, pois o seu pai estava demasiadamente triste aquele dia e isso o estava deixando demasiadamente preocupando, sendo que esperava que fosse apenas impressão sua.


	5. O pesar de um Faraó

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu fica...

Na vila de Yuugi, Yukiko...

Yo!

A tradução para chichi-uê é senhor meu pai. O sufixo "uê" era usado antigamente para se referir ao genitor de forma respeitosa. Haha-uê é senhora minha mãe.

Atualmente, caiu em desuso. Eu acredito que dentro da família real, eles ainda usem essa forma respeitosa para se referir aos membros mais velhos da família.

Quero avisar que a Yukiko que aparece nessa fanfiction é a mesma Yukiko de "Almas Predestinadas", milênios antes dela aparecer em "Almas predestinadas", que se passa em outro universo.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 5 - O pesar de um Faraó**

Uma hora depois, Atemu seguia o seu pai por um corredor esculpido em uma parede rochosa, enquanto o seu genitor segurava uma tocha na mão cujas chamas tremulantes forneciam uma parca iluminação, sendo o suficiente, apenas, para poderem enxergar parcamente o caminho, sendo visíveis as várias ossadas e esqueletos que jaziam no entorno.

Meia hora, atrás, o jovem príncipe tentou perguntar ao seu pai para onde eles estavam se dirigindo e não obteve qualquer resposta. Quando chegaram naquele local, ele tentou questionar o seu pai o motivo de estarem ali e novamente, não teve qualquer resposta.

Conforme ele via cada vez mais ossadas se amontoando em torno do caminho, ele fala assustado, sentindo uma estranha áurea opressora em torno deles e que ficava cada vez mais intensa, conforme se aprofundavam na caverna:

\- Chichi-uê, eu não quero ir.

\- Como herdeiro do trono, não deve dizer essas coisas! – ele fala em um tom sério que não aceitava contestação.

\- Sim, chichi-uê. – ele fala, buscando se acalmar.

Mesmo que o seu pai nada demonstrasse, Atemu podia sentir o tremor na voz do seu genitor e que era encoberto pelo tom que usava. O Faraó estava com medo e o menino não compreendia o motivo de continuarem avançando por aquele caminho.

Mesmo lutando para se acalmar, o príncipe continuava apreensivo, pois podia sentir nitidamente, conforme eles adentravam mais fundo naquela caverna, uma presença opressora e por causa dessa sensação, estava o mais próximo possível do seu pai, enquanto desejava ardentemente compreender o que faziam naquele local, no mínimo, assustador.

Novamente, ele tenta extrair alguma resposta do seu pai, mas não obtém nenhuma.

Então, Atemu percebe que no final da caverna há um lance de escadas e abaixo desta, uma ponte iluminada por castiçais cujas chamas trêmulas iluminavam parcamente o caminho.

Conforme desciam as escadas, a sensação em volta deles ficava mais sufocante e o jovem príncipe questionava a si mesmo, se o seu genitor estava sentindo aquela mesma pressão.

Então, ele fala, não conseguindo conter o medo em sua voz:

\- Chichi-uê, eu não posso fazer isso. O senhor não sente...

Então, o Faraó o interrompe, falando com tremor em sua voz, embora procurasse suprimi-lo:

\- Não. Vamos.

Ele suspira resignado e volta seguir o seu genitor, exclamando, enquanto tentava ignorar a presença ou presenças opressoras, agora que analisava mais atentamente as sensações que o tomavam:

\- Espere, chichi-uê!

Então, conforme andavam, Atemu sente o seu pé esquerdo ceder no chão, pois um trecho lateral da ponte desabou, com o príncipe conseguindo se segurar com uma mão, para depois, usar as duas mãos, visando se segurar nas depressões que surgiram naquele trecho com o desabamento, sendo que vira o rosto para o seu genitor que o olhava um pouco afastado de onde ele estava e exclama pedindo auxílio:

\- Chichi-uê!

Em decorrência da parca iluminação daquele local, o rosto do seu pai estando encoberto pelas sombras que se projetavam das chamas tremulantes, fazendo com que o príncipe não conseguisse sondar o sentimento que transparecia no rosto do seu genitor.

Então, ele se recorda de tropeçou em uma pedra quando era pequeno, sendo que estava com o seu pai que se limitou a observá-lo, atentamente, com uma face que não demonstrava qualquer sentimento.

Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos orbes carmesins de Atemu, mas ele as secou com as suas mãozinhas, pois era pequeno na época e conseguiu se levantar sozinho, sendo que no início, achou que o seu pai não lhe amava.

Porém, conforme crescia, ele compreendeu o motivo do seu genitor nunca ajuda-lo quando caía, limitando a observá-lo. Akhenamkhanen desejava que o seu filho se levantasse por si mesmo, usando as suas próprias forças para não ficar dependente de ninguém para se erguer, sendo que isso fazia parte da preparação que Atemu recebia desde que era pequeno para que pudesse herdar o título do seu genitor.

Afinal, no futuro ele seria o monarca de um grande e vasto império, com todos os direitos e responsabilidades advindas com o título sendo depositadas em seus ombros. O destino de milhares de súditos dentre nobres, soldados, aldeões e escravos estariam em suas mãos, com ele se tornando a encarnação de um Deus na terra, símbolo de sua autoridade que era dada pelos próprios Deuses.

Então, não chamando mais o seu genitor para ajudá-lo, o príncipe se concentra e começa a lutar com as suas próprias forças para subir, sendo que consegue voltar para a ponte e torna a seguir o seu pai que havia voltado a andar.

Eles chegam a uma espécie de altar que continha pinturas que Atemu não conseguia discernir com exatidão por causa do breu que imperava no local, pois os castiçais apenas proviam uma parca iluminação.

Então, o príncipe fica surpreso ao ver o seu pai se ajoelhar, para depois falar, sendo audível o pesar em sua voz:

\- Almas dos nossos grandes antepassados, eu acabei cometendo um pecado imperdoável. Um pecado de mil anos... Coloque a culpa da criação dos Sennen Aitemu (itens do milênio) em mim!

O príncipe fica surpreso ao ver o seu genitor apoiar as duas mãos espalmadas no chão, curvando a fronte em direção ao solo, assumindo a mesma posição que servos e escravos assumiam ao falar com os seus superiores, com a voz do seu pai ficando cada vez mais instável, sendo audível o pesar e o medo que emanava daquelas palavras, assim como a súplica desesperadora:

\- Eu imploro! Rezo para que o meu filho não herde os meus pecados! – Atemu fica estarrecido ao ver o seu pai derramando lágrimas de angústia que combinavam com a voz dele – Por favor, deixe-me tomar o seu sofrimento!

Então, quando Atemu ficou cabisbaixo ao ver as lágrimas de seu genitor, sendo que a dor na voz e nas lágrimas de seu pai lhe fez abafar a sensação opressora que sentia antes, ele sente a mesma retornando e com violência, passando a ficar com medo ao ver que relâmpagos enfurecidos caíam em torno deles.

O príncipe podia sentir a fúria emanando de cada relâmpago que caía em torno deles e que produzia clarões que irradiavam uma ira sem precedentes, deixando-o estarrecido, pois tinha a impressão que era a fúria dos próprios Deuses sendo descarregado em torno deles.

Então, enquanto tentava suprimir o medo provocado pela fúria divina que desabava sobre eles, o príncipe ouve o seu pai implorando com a voz imersa em desespero, sendo que permanecia prostrado com a fronte para baixo, ainda chorando:

\- Eu vou tomar todas as consequências sobre os meus ombros!

Atemu podia ouvir o mais puro desespero e súplica na voz do seu genitor, assim como o profundo pesar em seu tom, enquanto o menino testemunhava os vários relâmpagos que surgiram ar e que continuavam caindo em volta deles, enquanto Akhenamkhanen demonstrava medo em seu semblante, com o príncipe sentindo que os relâmpagos repletos de fúria eram direcionados ao seu pai, enquanto não conseguia compreender a origem da dor do seu genitor, pois ele era um Faraó querido pelo povo e idolatrado pelo mesmo, além de ter salvado Kemet (Egito) de uma invasão aos usar os Sennen Aitemu.

Atemu admirava profundamente o seu pai por ser um governante justo e sábio, mantendo uma mão divina e igualmente rígida para manter a ordem e a seguridade em Kemet ao demonstrar a plenitude de sua autoridade dada pelos próprios Deuses. Ele era rigoroso e implacável quando necessário, mas sempre dosava para nunca agir com brutalidade ou crueldade, sabendo distribuir a justiça como filho do Deus Rá, assim como a sua fúria divina e a sua bondade oculta em gestos, dependendo da situação.

Inclusive, ele almejava ser como o seu pai quando herdasse o trono.

Portanto, em virtude de ter uma visão heroica e de profunda admiração para com o seu genitor, o príncipe exibia confusão em seu semblante ao ouvir o mais puro desespero na súplica de Akhenamkhanen aos Deuses e da dor e igual pesar que demonstrava em seu semblante.

Afinal, para o jovem, não havia nenhum motivo para o seu pai agir daquela forma, juntamente com a súplica para poupar o amado filho dele, Atemu.

Conforme os relâmpagos continuavam caindo, o medo do príncipe cessava gradativamente, enquanto olhava tristemente para o seu genitor, tentando arduamente compreender o motivo dele se sentir tão culpado ao ponto de ficar desesperado, implorando aos Deuses para que o filho não respondesse pelos seus erros, erros estes que o jovem não conseguia compreender.

Afinal, Atemu não acreditava que o seu pai faria algo cruel ou então, desrespeitoso para com os Deuses e por isso, não conseguia compreender a que culpa ele se referia, embora tenha ouvido que era relacionado aos Sennen Aitemu.

Ao ver que o seu pai se humilhava e clamava desesperado aos Deuses para poupar o seu filho, o príncipe percebeu o quanto o seu genitor o amava, pois ele estava disposto a se humilhar como o mais humilde escravo e enfrentar a fúria dos Deuses, apenas para proteger Atemu, clamando para que ele fosse punido em vez do seu filho, enquanto implorava para que poupassem o príncipe.

Portanto, o jovem fica em silêncio, enquanto os relâmpagos continuavam caindo em torno deles, esperando que os Deuses se acalmassem, com o Atemu compreendendo que precisavam ficar naquele local até que a ira dos Deuses diminuísse.

Uma hora depois, a intensidade dos relâmpagos diminuiu gradativamente até cessar por completo, com o seu genitor agradecendo aos seus ancestrais e aos Deuses, para depois, se retirar com o seu filho em seu encalço.

Depois que eles saíram do local, ele tentou questionar o seu genitor, novamente, sobre o que ocorreu e o motivo de sua dor, assim como a relação do seu sofrimento com a criação dos Sennen Aitemu.

Porém, Akhenamkhanen se negou a responder qualquer uma das indagações do seu filho, enquanto eles se preparavam para voltarem ao palácio, com o príncipe notando que o seu pai havia colocado a máscara de Faraó em sua face, voltando a agir como um Deus sobre a terra, através de suas feições e voz.

Atemu percebeu que aquele a sua frente era o Faraó e que somente poderia ver o seu pai, novamente, quando ele estivesse longe do público e do trono.

Como o seu genitor não respondeu as suas dúvidas, ele decidiu que perguntaria à Mahaado, esperando que o jovem aprendiz de mago tivesse as respostas para as suas indagações.

Pelo menos, essa era a sua esperança.

Afinal, o seu amigo estava em posse de um Sennen Aitemu (千年アイテム), o Sennen Ringu (千年輪 – Anel do milênio) e assumiria oficialmente como um dos Rokushinkan (六神官 – Seis sacerdotes) do Faraó na próxima semana, após passar no teste final do mestre que ensinava magia para eles.

O príncipe vira o rosto para trás, avistando a entrada da caverna, questionando a si mesmo o que era aquele lugar e o motivo do seu genitor agir daquela forma, para depois, olhar para frente, enquanto eles se afastavam do local.

Oito anos depois, na vila que Yuugi vivia, sendo que ele estava atualmente com quinze anos, a noite havia caído e Yukiko dormia embaixo do local que havia construído junto do seu amigo para que pudesse dormir, enquanto ficava abrigada de qualquer chuva e tempestade.

De repente, a dragoa começa a se remexer como se estivesse em um pesadelo, enquanto o símbolo de lua crescente deitada e dourada brilhava em sua testa.

Então, a albina abre abruptamente os seus olhos azuis e passa a observar em volta, estranhando o fato da floresta se encontrar demasiadamente silenciosa, considerando que era de noite e instintivamente olha para o céu, percebendo que em breve amanheceria.

Ela se levanta da relva onde repousava instantes antes e passa a caminhar a esmo, enquanto era tomada por uma sensação inquietante dentro dela e que tentava compreender o que era, com a sua cauda possante se arrastando pelo chão, assim como o potente porrete na ponta dela, conforme a noite cedia espaço para os primeiros raios de sol, com o belo horizonte alaranjado surgindo, sendo que quando o sol estava começando a subir para o céu, ela avista um brilho avermelhado pelo canto dos olhos e depois, ao se aproximar deste, percebe que o brilho avermelhado que avistou era proveniente de chamas e ao constatar a sua origem, arregala os olhos.

Yukiko é tomada por um desespero angustiante ao avistar a vila pegando fogo e conforme corria até a origem das labaredas que ascendiam para o ar, ela avista as chamas vorazes e igualmente implacáveis devorando tudo o que tocavam, enquanto homens trajados com armaduras arrastavam brutalmente as pessoas ou matavam outras, sendo que o cheiro de fumaça e carne humana queimada chegava até as suas narinas, com ela avistando alguns moradores que corriam desesperados, enquanto eles eram sumariamente alvejados, isso quando não eram cortados por espadas implacáveis, enquanto que os invasores gargalhavam, com a dragoa podendo ver inúmeros corpos caídos no chão.


	6. Exército invasor

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko percebe...

Ela decide...

**Capítulo 6 - Exército invasor**

Ao detectar que um dos corpos era de Yuugi, ela ruge com uma fúria extrema, sendo tomada por uma ira sem precedentes e começa a avançar contra os invasores, desejando aplicar neles a dor que ela sentia e quando se preparava para matar os que atacaram a vila e mataram o seu amigo, Yukiko desperta, sendo que transpirava, enquanto que a dor de ver o corpo sem vida do seu amigo e o seu desespero, assim como a fúria descomunal que sentiu naquele instante, ainda persistia nela, fazendo-a tremer pela fúria extrema que a tomava.

Então, após alguns minutos, olhando em volta e para onde se encontrava, após conseguir se acalmar, ela registra o fato de que havia acabado de acordar e murmura consigo mesma:

\- Um pesadelo dentro de um pesadelo?

Yukiko pergunta para si mesma, enquanto ficava pensativa, pois havia sido tão real que ela demorou alguns minutos para perceber que era apenas um pesadelo, embora uma sensação incômoda persistisse nela, pois algo dentro dela clamava que não foi um pesadelo.

Ela caminha até um riacho cristalino próximo de onde ficava para poder beber água, uma vez que estava com sede, quando percebe que o seu símbolo de lua crescente brilhava, embora estivesse reduzindo gradativamente o fulgor até que o brilho cessou e conforme constava o fato de que havia brilhado, surge um sentimento em seu peito e uma estranha sensação de que aquilo não era um simples pesadelo, com ela passando a ouvir aquela voz dentro dela que falava que não era um pesadelo, desde que despertara.

Um pensamento surge em sua mente, fazendo-a ter a sensação de que era uma visão de algo que iria acontecer e esse mesmo sentimento palpitava intensamente nela, fazendo-a analisar atentamente as cenas, se recordando de ter observado o céu dentro do sonho e ao olhar para a abóboda celeste, arregala os olhos, pois o momento que as suas visões ocorreriam não tardariam a acontecer, pois não demoraria muito para amanhecer.

Afinal, algo clamava que aquela visão iria se concretizar naquele dia e era um clamor tão intenso que não havia como ignorá-lo, uma vez que reconheceu o seu sonho como sendo uma premonição.

Mesmo assim, ainda havia uma ínfima dúvida e para silenciá-la eficazmente, desejou confirmar se de fato, o seu sonho era premonitório.

Portanto, ela abre as suas asas possantes e ascende para o céu o mais rápido que conseguia, após impulsionar o seu corpo para cima ao usar as suas possantes patas traseiras.

Quando sobe consideravelmente no ar, ela faz os seus olhos azuis brilharem e passa a esquadrinhar a terra abaixo dela até que fica estarrecida ao avistar centenas de soldados que estavam marchando em direção a vila, aproveitando um acesso ao sul onde várias pedras haviam caído, formando um caminho sólido, com a albina se recordando que foi do último desmoronamento de neve das montanhas próximas a vila.

Rapidamente, ela desce na floresta sagrada e sai da mesma, surpreendendo todos quando avança pelo centro da vila na sua forma verdadeira, com Yuugi a vendo passar ao seu lado, para depois correr até a sua amiga de infância, perguntando em um misto de confusão e de preocupação, sendo que estava estarrecido pela conduta inesperada dela que detém o seu avanço para fora da vila ao ouvir a voz preocupada dele e ao olhar para ele, percebe que o seu amigo estava usando uma roupa de Alto sacerdote, idêntica a do seu genitor:

\- O que houve?

A dragoa não responde, enquanto se vira para todos e fala:

\- Um exército se aproxima desse local e há Deuses poderosos com eles. Muitos Deuses – todos ficam estarrecidos ao saber que outros Deuses iam invadir o local – Nós, Deuses, vamos ganhar tempo para vocês fugirem! Em meu nome, da minha mãe e dos outros Deuses, nós autorizamos o uso da Floresta sagrada para que possam fugir. Sigam para o norte. Há uma trilha estreita. Procurem acompanhar o curso do rio.

Yukiko havia mentido, usando a religião deles para que eles ficassem apavorados, pois desejava que eles fugissem o quanto antes, assim como, para que não culpassem os seus Deuses por não impedirem a invasão.

Afinal, com eles pensando erroneamente que havia outros Deuses, não poderiam condená-los por não os protegerem, sendo que era necessário que eles tivessem esse respeito pelos Deuses, pois os fariam obedecer ao Alto sacerdote e seu filho, para que houvesse uma fuga ordenada.

Os que estavam na praça se encontravam estarrecidos, sendo que o pai de Yuugi se aproxima e pergunta, respeitosamente:

\- Eles conseguem encontrar a vila?

\- Sim. Nós vamos retardá-los. Peguem apenas o necessário para a longa jornada e fujam.

Ao perceber que a maioria deles está chocada demais para se mexer, ela cerra os punhos e senta sobre as patas traseiras que eram bem maiores que as da dianteira e exclama, fingindo ser uma Deusa ao procurar dar uma entonação superiora, profunda e autoritária que não aceitava qualquer contestação:

\- Ousam desobedecer-me?! A quem me tomam?

O tom usado e as palavras despertam os aldeões de seu estupor e eles começam a correr desesperados para as suas casas, visando pegar somente o necessário, incluindo os animais que precisavam para a jornada, tanto para levar mantimentos, quanto para fazerem criação, com Yukiko ficando satisfeita ao ver que eles começaram a se mexer ao compreenderem a gravidade da situação e ao ficar satisfeita, ela sorri e consente, sendo que Yuugi olha para a sua amiga, falando com determinação:

\- Eu vou com você. Não posso deixá-la!

Ela se aproxima e fala:

\- Vá, por favor. Você não terá a mínima chance contra eles. Ademais, é preciso organizar a fuga, além de guiá-los. Como eles acreditam nos Deuses, eles irão ouvir você e o seu pai, garantindo um maior controle da fuga e menos chances de revolta ou problemas de liderança.

\- Você também não terá qualquer chance. Não acredito que possa vencer um grande exército. Nós somos muito jovens, ainda.

\- Por favor, faça o que eu peço... – ela clama para ele, para em seguida, abrir as suas asas, enquanto dobrava as patas traseiras para tomar impulso – Adeus, amigo.

Yukiko alça voo, movimentando as suas poderosas asas, voando em direção ao exército, para depois descer o seu voo, avançando contra eles, enquanto estreitava os olhos ao usar a sua visão especial para aproximar a sua visão deles, sendo que o sonho premonitório que teve, apenas aumentou a sua fúria, com ela jurando estraçalhar todos eles, pois não deixaria nenhum deles vivo.

O general que liderava as tropas fica estarrecido ao seguir o dedo de um dos seus soldados que exibiam o mais puro terror em seu rosto, quando o mesmo aponta para o alto.

Afinal, era um dragão de tamanho considerável avançando neles e isso deixaria qualquer um, estupefato.

Yukiko havia feito um mergulho vertiginoso, para depois abrir as suas asas e mandíbulas, soprando uma rajada congelante que transformou os que foram atingidos em cubo de gelo humanos.

Os cavalos relinchavam, empinando sobre as patas traseiras somente pela presença de uma dragoa, sendo que a visão de Yukiko encheu de terror o coração de inúmeros soldados, fazendo surgir o caos dentre eles, com o general galopando entre os seus homens, esbravejando para que retornassem a formação anterior e para enfrentarem o dragão, conforme lutava para reorganizar as tropas frente à presença inesperada de Yukiko, enquanto a albina continua o sobrevoo, atacando-os implacavelmente, com muitos gritando de terror, dor ou agonia:

\- Um dragão!

\- É mesmo um dragão! Salvem-se!

Muitos soldados são tomados pelo mais puro medo, pois ao contrário de Yuugi e dos moradores daquela vila, na cultura daqueles soldados havia dragões e isso os fez temê-la ainda mais e de forma demasiadamente drástica.

Afinal, os dragões em sua cultura eram bestas poderosas e implacáveis, com nenhum mortal conseguindo lidar com eles que destruíam tudo em seu caminho.

Com a voz firme, o general começa a distribuir ordens, conseguindo reduzir o medo no coração de muitos, ordenando aos arqueiros que atacassem, fazendo surgir uma saraivada de flechas que voavam em direção a Yukiko, enquanto que os lanceiros atiravam lanças afiadas, além de serem lançados contra ela, varas com pontas afiadas.

Um intenso vento congelante é gerado por suas asas para dissipar todos os objetos lançados contra ela e mesmo que algumas delas tenham conseguido fazer contato com a pelagem dela, eles não conseguiram perfurar a sua pelagem, embora a tenham incomodado.

Porém, essa invulnerabilidade foi alterada quando resolveram usar flechas, lanças e varas flamejantes que ao conseguirem atingi-la, passaram a fazer algum dano e quando os soldados perceberam essa fraqueza, eles começaram a intensificar o disparo de armas envoltas em fogo.

Apesar do ataque de armas flamejantes, ela estava conseguindo suprimir o exército, provocando centenas de mortes e um pouco de caos remanescente do terror da visão de um dragão, com Yukiko fazendo questão de brandir implacavelmente o seu porrete, fazendo voar corpos de soldados pelo ar, com os mesmos se chocando contra pedras e árvores, sendo que alguns tinham seus corpos perfurados ao se chocarem contra pontas afiadas de madeira, isso quando não caiam em um precipício próximo dali, juntamente com o fato de haver membros humanos voando pelo ar por terem sido estraçalhados pelas garras afiadas, porrete na ponta da cauda ou pelo impacto dos corpos contra as rochas, após serem atirados há dezenas de metros no ar.

A visão dos pedaços de corpos voando pelo ar, além da chuva de sangue pelos esguichos provenientes dos corpos estraçalhados ou que foram estourados com o impacto ao serem lançados a dezenas de metros no ar, antes que se chocasse contra algo, fez aumentar o terror dos soldados e a visão de um dragão, apenas os aterrorizou ainda mais.

Enquanto procurava eliminar o máximo de soldados possível, Yukiko procurou olhar por alguns instantes para a vila, usando a sua visão especial para aproximar a sua visão do que desejava, ficando aliviada ao ver que os aldeões estavam consideravelmente longe e que se mantivessem esse ritmo, nunca seriam pegos.

A albina continua o seu ataque implacável, visando dar o maior tempo possível para que os aldeões estivessem o mais longe possível da vila.

Conforme o general avistava a dragoa sobrevoando o seu exército, procurando eliminar o máximo de soldados possível, ele é tomado por uma fúria intensa que anulou qualquer medo inicial que tomou o seu coração ao ver um dragão em carne e osso na sua frente.

Enquanto continuava instigando os seus homens a atacá-la, lutando para fazê-los sobrepujar o medo em seus corações com a visão dela e do sangue, além de membros voando pelo ar, juntamente com os corpos, ele pensava em alguma forma de derrotar um ser tido como impossível de ser derrotado por simples humanos.

Conforme observava o sobrevoo dela próximo às árvores adjacentes, juntamente com a recordação da aparente fraqueza dela com objetos quentes ou envoltos em chamas, o general tem uma ideia e sorri de forma vitoriosa.

Então, ele bate em seu cavalo com os calcanhares, forçando o garanhão a correr próximo de algumas árvores que seriam ideais para por o seu plano em ação e ao se aproximar daquela que era maior, ele ascende um fogo próximo dela ao descer do seu cavalo que ao ver a dragoa próxima dali, empina desesperado sobre as suas patas traseiras, conseguindo fugir do local ao se desvencilhar do galho que as suas rédeas haviam sido presas, com o animal procurando manter a maior distância possível da dragoa, sendo o mesmo com os demais cavalos, fazendo com que os seus respectivos cavaleiros tivessem dificuldade em controlá-los pelo forte medo que os tomava ao verem Yukiko.

O general percebe o ato do seu cavalo, mas decide não ir atrás do animal, pois ele precisava deter o dragão, antes que todo o seu exército fosse dizimado pelo mesmo.

Após pegar duas espadas, uma plana e outra curvada, colocando-as nas chamas, ele as retira ao notar que estavam vermelhas por causa da temperatura intensa.

Então, ajeitando-as cuidadosamente em seu corpo para que não fosse queimado pelas lâminas ardentes, ele sobe habilmente na árvore e espera pacientemente pela aproximação dela, sendo ciente que os seus comandantes remanescentes estavam trabalhando arduamente para fazer os soldados atacarem por mais medo que sentissem ao verem um dragão em carne e osso na frente deles.

Desconhecendo a armadilha que havia sido armada contra ela, Yukiko acaba se aproximando inadvertidamente da árvore onde se encontrava o general que estava de tocaia e ao chegar perto da mesma, ele toma impulso e salta em suas costas, fincando a espada que era curvada em sua carne, passando a desferir golpes com a sua outra espada ao mesmo tempo em que procurou ficar longe do pescoço comprido dela, assim como visava atingir, se possível, a junção das asas dela para interromper o voo da albina, sendo que a lâmina estava vermelha de tão quente, juntamente com o sangue da dragoa que emplastava a lâmina que cortava facilmente a sua pelagem e pele, enquanto a queimava, sendo visível o sangue rubro dela na armadura do homem que sorria vitorioso, enquanto a pelagem alva dela se encontrava manchada com o sangue carmesim que escorria pelos seus ferimentos.

Yukiko ruge pelas dores intensas que sentia e mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, ela se absteve de usar o seu porrete no general, pois poderia acabar acertando a si mesma e tudo o que ela menos precisava era provocar a sua própria queda.

Mesmo dentre as dores intensas que a tomavam, a albina tem um plano e antes que o colocasse em prática, abre as suas mandíbulas e faz surgir uma névoa alva que acaba se cristalizando, tomando a forma de seres que tinham garras, porretes em suas caudas, asas e presas afiadas, sendo criaturas criadas com um gelo demasiadamente espesso para evitar que fossem destruídos facilmente e que passam a atacar implacavelmente os soldados, os estraçalhando, enquanto surgiram vários pássaros de gelo cujas asas eram como navalha, possuindo garras e bicos afiados que degolavam os soldados que tentavam inutilmente atingir eles.

O general ergue a lâmina ardente para golpeá-la novamente, enquanto mantinha fincado na carne dela uma espada curvada e igualmente quente para que pudesse se manter em cima dela, estranhando o fato do dragão não usar o porrete, pois seria o esperado.

Afinal, ele julgava, erroneamente, que ela era uma mera besta em decorrência dos seus contos sobre dragões.


	7. O desespero de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko consegue...

Yuugi acaba...

Yukiko fica...

**Capítulo 7 - O desespero de Yukiko**

Assim que ergue a espada, segurando o cabo com as duas mãos para afundá-la o mais profundamente possível no corpo dela, a albina procura ascender para o céu de forma brusca e igualmente violenta em um ângulo próximo de noventa graus em direção as nuvens, voando quase que em sentido vertical, batendo vigorosamente as suas asas possantes, apesar de sentir uma dor considerável em uma delas pelo golpe que sofreu na junção de uma das asas, além da dor da espada curva que se encontrava cravada no corpo dela.

Mesmo sentindo dor na articulação de uma das asas, ela se concentra em ascender o quanto antes para o céu, com o general parando de atacá-la por ter perdido a espada, que caiu durante a ascensão abrupta e inesperada, sendo que naquele instante, ele lutava desesperadamente para se segurar na dragoa alva e peluda através da sua espada fincada profundamente na carne dela.

Conforme ela ascendia para o alto, o general enfrentava ventos cortantes e igualmente gélidos, enquanto se tornava cada vez mais difícil para ele respirar, fazendo o mesmo ficar arfante ao ponto de começar a sentir os efeitos da hipóxia em seu cérebro.

Após alguns minutos, ele começa a sofrer danos gravíssimos em virtude da hipotermia, também.

Por se encontrar em uma altura que possuía condições adversas para vida humana, ele fica inconsciente, com as suas mãos soltando a espada, enquanto caía das costas da dragoa que sorria imensamente, apesar das dores intensas que tomavam o seu corpo pelos golpes que havia sofrido, exibindo intensa satisfação no olhar ao ver o corpo do general caindo rumo ao solo com as funções vitais dele cessando gradativamente.

Quando ela leva as suas mandíbulas até o objeto cravado em sua carne visando retirá-lo, ela se lembra de que seria arriscado fazer isso, pois o objeto podia estar impedindo que alguma hemorragia severa acontecesse. Se o tirasse, poderia provocar uma hemorragia violenta.

Afinal, a albina não sabia qual a extensão do dano dentro dela que a arma proporcionou.

Então, ela deixa a espada cravada nela, por mais que a incomodasse e a fizesse sentir dor, enquanto começava a descida em direção ao solo.

Visando chegar o mais rápido possível até os soldados, Yukiko faz um mergulho na posição vertical retraindo as suas asas, fazendo com que se tornasse um projétil, pois precisava chegar o quanto antes até os soldados remanescentes para neutralizá-los eficazmente, permitindo assim que os aldeões e o seu amigo pudessem fugir com uma boa margem de segurança.

No chão, os soldados julgaram erroneamente que a dragoa foi morta pelo general deles e após comemorarem a façanha, pois um humano havia derrotado um dragão, eles começam o seu avanço em direção à vila, conforme conseguiam neutralizar as criaturas de gelo, embora as mesmas tenham conseguido matar inúmeros soldados, sendo que havia alguns pássaros de gelo remanescentes que voavam, atacando o máximo de soldados possíveis, antes que fossem destruídos.

Os soldados remanescentes que haviam se aproximado da vila, exibem estupefação em suas faces ao verem um menino de cabelos espetados e tricolores, murmurando de olhos fechados palavras desconhecidas a eles, enquanto se encontrava parado na entrada da vila e por ser demasiadamente menor do que um garoto da sua idade, os soldados julgam erroneamente que era uma criança e não um garoto de catorze anos.

Após passar a estupefação, um deles fala com visível descrença em sua voz:

\- Depois de um dragão é uma criança?! Avancem! – o comandante ordena.

Os soldados não sabiam que o garoto havia se desvencilhado de sua família para ficar próximo da dragoa, além de assumir a responsabilidade de ajudar a albina a detê-los.

O pai dele queria ficar, mas com a iminência da mãe de Yuugi dar a luz, o jovem queria que o seu irmão nascesse com a presença do pai que o ensinaria tudo sobre os Deuses para que o conhecimento da família fosse passado para a geração futura.

Ademais, o jovem não podia abandonar a única amiga que teve e que sempre esteve com ele, pois havia jurado a si mesmo, antes de conhecer Yukiko, que se tivesse um amigo, nunca o abandonaria, não importando a situação e que seria leal a ele.

Portanto, se Yukiko arriscava a sua vida por ele e pela sua aldeia, o jovem faria o mesmo por ela, visando ajudá-la de alguma forma, enquanto se amaldiçoava por não ser mais poderoso.

Desconhecendo o fato do garoto se encontrar concentrando o seu Kiei para que pudesse usar os seus poderes, eles se aproximam inadvertidamente de Yuugi e não usam as flechas por julgarem que seria desnecessário, uma vez que era apenas uma criança na visão deles.

O Alto Sacerdote abre os olhos com um brilho envolvendo o corpo dele, sendo que os soldados notam que os galhos das árvores crescem e começam a atacá-los ao se portarem como chicotes, os golpeando e que cujos golpes não eram fatais, pois o jovem não conseguiria tirar uma vida e queria, apenas, deixa-los incapazes de prosseguir em seu intento.

Inclusive, foi esse o motivo que o levou a não invocar os animais ao orar para a Deusa da natureza, limitando-se as árvores.

Afinal, havia grandes chances de haver mortes entre os humanos e os animais, algo que ele não queria que ocorresse.

O problema do seu ataque é que ao verem os galhos ganhando vida e descendo contra eles, o terror neles se intensificou e com a maioria esmagadora dos seus comandantes e general se encontrando mortos ou incapacitados de andarem, alguns soldados começaram a atear fogo nos galhos ao serem tomados pelo mais puro desespero e por causa do tempo seco, um incêndio intenso se instaurou naquela parte da floresta, envolvendo todos em uma tormenta de chamas com Yuugi tentando escapar, enquanto se encontrava rodeado por labaredas vorazes.

Após conseguir se acalmar parcamente, ele se concentra, usando o seu Kiei, juntamente com uma oração ao Deus do fogo para controlar as chamas, pois não queria queimar as pessoas.

Enquanto ele se concentrava para usar o seu poder, muitos soldados foram tomados pelo desespero, desejando sair das chamas o quanto antes e em virtude de se encontrarem aterrorizados, eles correram na pior direção possível, fazendo com que acabassem envoltos em chamas intensas que os queimavam vivos, sendo possível ver pessoas se tornando bolas de fogo humanas ao correrem com o corpo repleto de chamas até caírem no chão, enquanto imperava os gritos de desespero e de dor conforme o fogo se alastrava vorazmente por causa do vento que soprara naquele instante, juntamente com o fato da mata estar seca, facilitando a propagação das chamas.

O jovem ficou surpreso ao ver que ainda conseguia manipular as chamas, apesar de ter solicitado, anteriormente, a ajuda das árvores e quando ia invocar a água dos lagos para apagar o fogo ao começar uma oração à Deusa da água, enquanto concentrava seu Kiei, uma fecha lançada por um arqueiro em direção ao jovem, acaba atingindo o tórax dele, fazendo-o cair no chão, com a sua concentração sendo encerrada, enquanto ele mergulhava na escuridão, com as chamas implacáveis cercando o seu corpo.

Quando Yukiko sentiu o medo do seu amigo alguns minutos, atrás, através da pulseira que deu para ele, ela ficou desesperada para salvá-lo e seu desespero apenas aumentou ao sentir que Yuugi estava inconsciente e em perigo, conforme avistava a floresta sendo tomada por chamas que se elevavam a vários metros de altura, tornando o lugar uma verdadeira fornalha.

Mesmo temendo as chamas, uma vez que era uma dragoa das neves, ela avança dentre a tormenta flamejante, enquanto matava todos os sobreviventes que haviam conseguido sair da tormenta e que tentavam se afastar dela.

Afinal, a albina jurou que não deixaria nenhum dos soldados vivos.

Enfrentando as chamas que queimavam a sua pelagem, provocando novos danos nela, assim como dores intensas, juntando-se aos seus ferimentos ocasionados pelos golpes de espada do general, a albina prossegue em seu avanço, desviando das árvores em chamas, sendo que havia assumido a sua forma semelhante à humana para poder voar dentre as árvores flamejantes, desviando de galhos envoltos em chamas que caiam na sua frente, além de atravessar labaredas de vários metros de altura, cerrando os dentes pela dor intensa que sentia quando o fogo fazia contato com a sua pele, enquanto lidava com as dores intensas dos ferimentos que sofreu nas mãos do general, procurando manter o seu foco, apenas, em Yuugi, sendo que ela se encontrava em um misto de aborrecimento e tristeza ao constatar que ele não fugiu junto dos outros.

Dentre a tormenta de chamas que se instaurou no local e que avançava nas casas da vila, enquanto os gritos de desespero e de dor se silenciavam gradativamente, a albina consegue encontra-lo dentre as chamas vorazes que queimavam implacavelmente tudo que tocavam, graças a pulseira que deu para ele, com ela agradecendo a si mesmo, mentalmente, por ter dado aquele item há anos, atrás.

Rapidamente, a albina pega o seu amigo e alça voo, se afastando das chamas, ainda na forma humana.

Porém, ela acaba atingida por uma flecha flamejante proveniente de um dos soldados que estava tomado pela fúria de ter os seus amigos mortos e que desejava ardentemente matar, se pudesse, o ser que provocou a derrota deles ao usar as suas últimas forças para disparar a flecha na dragoa, pois viu quando ela assumiu aquela forma humana e após passar a sua estupefação, ele preparou o seu arco para o seu penúltimo ataque, pois ainda lhe restava uma flecha em sua aljava.

A ponta ardente da flecha se alojou no tórax da albina e por causa das chamas, atravessou a sua pelagem e pele, fincando-se em sua carne, acabando por provocar alguns danos internos, com o homem comemorando ao ver que o voo dela ficou ainda mais debilitado ao ponto de quase cair, para depois, vê-la se recuperar parcamente, fazendo o soldado ficar irado ao ver que ela ainda conseguia voar.

Tomado pelo desejo de vingança que o deixava cego para as chamas que o rodeava, ele prepara o seu arco, enquanto pegava a sua última flecha, ateando fogo na ponta dela e antes que pudesse disparar ao mirar na albina, um galho flamejante caí em cima dele, o matando.

Mesmo se encontrando demasiadamente ferida, sentindo dores intensas, enquanto gerenciava a fraqueza intensa que a tomava pela perda de sangue e pelos inúmeros ferimentos em seu corpo, Yukiko assume a forma de um dragão e continua voando, ascendendo para o céu, mesmo extremamente debilitada ao ponto de ter que usar todas as suas forças remanescentes para voar, ela olha para trás e usando a sua visão especial, percebe que todos os invasores estão mortos e que os aldeões se afastaram com sucesso rumo a um lugar ainda mais isolado, enquanto percebia que eles trabalhavam em uma forma de inutilizar a estrada que usavam para fugir, impedindo assim que qualquer um usasse aquele trecho para alcançá-los.

Após sobrevoar uma distância considerável e na direção oposta ao vento e as chamas, garantindo assim que quando tivessem que descer, eles não enfrentariam nenhuma tormenta de chamas.

Após alguns minutos, ela acaba perdendo o resto de suas forças e despenca do alto, sendo que procura abraçar Yuugi, o mantendo rente ao seu tórax felpudo, enquanto virava as costas para o chão, decidindo usar o seu corpo para amortecer o impacto.

De fato, ela consegue salvar Yuugi do impacto que seria mortal a ele, fazendo com que o jovem fosse jogado para o lado, não sofrendo nenhum impacto violento na grama, que por sua vez, ajudou a amortecer o parco impacto que ele sofreu.

Yukiko havia sofrido os maiores danos, tendo uma das suas asas quebradas e a outra deslocada, além de sofrer novos cortes, com muitos ferimentos se abrindo novamente, fazendo a sua pelagem ficar ainda mais encharcada pelo sangue rubro que brotava dos seus inúmeros ferimentos, com ela passando a respirar fracamente.

A albina havia ficado inconsciente por um minuto até que recobra parcamente a consciência, ficando alarmada ao sentir que a vida do seu amigo estava por um fio e que se ela não fizesse algo, ele não tardaria a morrer.

A dragoa ajeita debilmente o seu corpo, ignorando as dores lacerantes que a tomavam, enquanto lutava arduamente para não entrar na inconsciência, conforme se arrastava em direção a ele, usando toda a sua determinação para se aproximar do seu amigo, enquanto procurava desesperadamente uma forma de salvá-lo, com a visão debilitada dela conseguindo avistar a poça carmesim que se formava embaixo do corpo de Yuugi e que a fazia ficar alarmada.

Ao se aproximar dele, ela chora copiosamente, sendo tomada pelo desespero por não saber como impedir a morte do seu amigo, com o seu clamor se vertendo em lágrimas de dor, enquanto que albina não sentia nenhuma de suas dores, pois o sofrimento de ouvir o coração de Yuugi batendo cada vez mais fraco, indicando que em breve ele partiria daquele mundo, havia anestesiado ela para o que acontecia ao seu próprio corpo.


	8. Captura

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Yuugi fica...

Eles descobrem...

**Capítulo 8 - Captura**

Então, em seu desespero, o símbolo de lua crescente brilha levemente, fazendo surgir em sua mente uma mágica que podia salvá-lo, com a albina não se importando em descobrir as consequências, pois tudo o que importava era salvar o seu amigo e se a consequência fosse a perda da sua vida, ela a daria de bom grado.

Então, a dragoa se concentra, passando a seguir a magia que surgiu abruptamente em sua mente, enquanto a pulseira no punho de Yuugi brilhava intensamente, para em seguida, ocorrer um brilho intenso no local.

Quando o fulgor cessa, todos os ferimentos de Yuugi haviam desaparecido, assim como o ferimento fatal em seu tórax, enquanto que o sangue carmesim havia se esvanecido por completo, com ele voltando a respirar tranquilamente.

Algumas horas depois, enquanto o sol estava alto no céu, um grupo de bandidos o encontra desacordado e ficam fascinados pela pele dele ser tão distinta, conferindo uma aparência exótica, juntamente com os cabelos tricolores, enquanto julgavam erroneamente que era uma criança pela sua aparência e baixa estatura.

O líder se aproxima e comenta, enquanto que atrás dele, eram visíveis carruagens com escravas em espécies de gaiolas, inclusive crianças que choravam em um pranto mudo para não irritar os seus captores, conforme abraçavam as suas mães, ao mesmo tempo em que havia vários homens presos em argolas de ferro presas a correntes que eram atreladas as carroças, enquanto os pés e braços se encontram com correntes para que não pudessem tirar a argola do pescoço, sendo que a finalidade deles andarem o percurso inteiro era para que fosse feita a seleção dentre eles, pois os mais fracos não aguentariam o ritmo e acabariam caindo no chão. Somente os mais fortes iriam sobreviver, além de terem condicionamento muscular e estes seriam os mais rentáveis, após serem tratados para terem uma melhor aparência.

\- Deseja que o amarremos em uma das carroças, senhor?

O líder lança um olhar fulminante para ele, fazendo-o suar frio, enquanto se silenciava, com o chefe dele exclamando, conforme questionava a si mesmo o motivo de estar cercado de idiotas:

\- Olhe a aparência dessa criança, seu imbecil! A pele dele é exótica e possuí uma aparência delicada, além de ter cabelos distintos! Ademais, é uma criança. Nós conseguiremos um bom valor por ele. Até parece que irei arriscar que ele morra seguindo as carruagens! Alguém com essas características não é usado em trabalhos braçais como os outros, seu retardado. O coloque em uma das gaiolas disponíveis, procurando separá-lo dos outros. Prenda os seus punhos e tornozelos usando panos para acolchoar as cordas. Nós conseguiremos lucrar muito com ele. Ademais, não ouse machucar o corpo dele. Se ele tiver qualquer ferimento, não poderemos vendê-lo adequadamente. Tem que ser um produto perfeito. Entendeu? – ele pergunta o final em um tom de ameaça, fazendo o seu empregado suar frio, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Após prender os punhos e tornozelos de Yuugi, procurando colocar panos macios entre as cordas e a pele leitosa dele, ele pega delicadamente o jovem, o colocando em uma gaiola que estava desocupada e longe dos outros, para em seguida, seguirem o seu caminho.

Algumas horas depois, ele acorda e fica desesperado ao ver onde estava, enquanto via as cordas acolchoadas em seus punhos e tornozelos, sendo que se sentia estranhamente fraco e ao constatar que Yukiko não estava próxima dele, o jovem começa a chorar silenciosamente em um misto de medo e tristeza.

Afinal, ela nunca o abandonaria e como não estava junto dele, Yuugi temia pelo pior.

Inclusive, a visão dela morta e que surgia interruptamente em sua mente, fazia o seu coração se restringir pela dor e angústia que o tomavam naquele instante, com as lágrimas peroladas brotando de seus orbes ametistas por algum tempo.

Ao parar de chorar, ele seca as suas lágrimas e olha atentamente para as outras gaiolas, ficando aliviado ao ver que nenhuma das outras pessoas presas em gaiolas e acorrentadas às carroças era da sua vila, enquanto ficava triste pelo destino delas, sendo que sentia o seu coração se restringir ao ver crianças chorando no colo de suas mães, além do profundo desespero e sofrimento daquele local, observando pelo canto dos olhos os homens que haviam caído, dentre os que continuavam andando, seguindo as carroças, com estes que caíram sendo retirados das correntes e argolas, para depois serem arrastados como se fosse lixo, com o jovem percebendo que a respiração de muitos deles estava fraca e que estavam extremamente debilitados.

Então, ele fica horrorizado ao ver que mesmo que estivessem vivos, eles eram jogados sem cerimônia em uma espécie de precipício próximo dali, após ser retirada as correntes, fazendo Yuugi chorar, enquanto se encontrava chocado com a ação deles.

Afinal, os jogavam como se não fossem nada, além de lixo.

O jovem se encolhe na gaiola, colocando a cabeça encostada nos joelhos, após dobrá-las, começando a chorar, novamente, em um pranto mudo ao ouvir os seus captores chicoteando algumas crianças que choravam mais alto e que somente paravam, após elas se silenciarem, com ele buscando não fazer qualquer som para que não fosse o próximo, desconhecendo o fato que eles nunca bateriam nele com o chicote, pois não desejavam danificar a pele dele.

Alguns minutos depois, Yuugi se recorda dos acontecimentos, antes que fosse capturado e acaba se lembrando da flechada fatal que sofreu e ao olhar para o seu tórax, percebe que não havia nenhuma marca, como se nunca tivesse sido ferido, com ele ficando estupefato frente a esta constatação.

Então, o jovem ouve uma voz baixa que parecia ecoar ao seu lado, a reconhecendo como sendo da sua amiga, embora não compreendesse as palavras pronunciadas por estas serem inaudíveis, fazendo-o ficar aliviado ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

Então, passa a olhar ansiosamente para os lados, buscando desesperadamente a origem da voz, orando para que ela não estivesse na forma humana, sendo este um pensamento absurdo, pois não havia como um dragão se aproximar daquele local, sem alarmar todos da sua presença.

Afinal, tudo continuava igual ao que era antes, descontando os ocasionais sons de chicote e gritos de dor.

Ao perceber que não havia qualquer indicação da presença de um dragão, ele fica apavorado, pois era um indício de que a sua amiga estava na forma humana e em decorrência dessa constatação, ele fica exasperado, enquanto buscava desesperadamente por ela ao olhar freneticamente para os lados.

De repente, o jovem sente que algo o puxava de uma forma estranha, com ele não conseguindo descrever com exatidão a sensação que o tomava, passando a senti-la novamente e que era provocada de forma abrupta e mais intensa, o fazendo fechar os olhos, enquanto sentia ser fisgado e por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, era o mais próximo que conseguia chegar da descrição do que sentiu naquele instante.

Ao abrir os seus olhos ametistas, ele se depara com um local repleto de neve e com alguns cristais despontando no entorno, para em seguida, ver a sua amiga deitada na forma de dragão e que demonstrava estar tão cansada quanto ele.

Ademais, mesmo com a cabeça caída no chão nevado, os seus olhos observavam atentamente o local em volta dela, para depois vê-la suspirar pesadamente, passando a olhar de forma enigmática para o recém-chegado que a observava em um misto de alívio e de confusão, com ele chorando emocionado ao rever a sua amiga, correndo até ela que parece sair do estupor que se encontrava, passando a chorar de felicidade ao identifica-lo, enquanto se amaldiçoava por estar tão fraca ao ponto do seu corpo exigir cada grama de força que ela pudesse dispor para fazer qualquer movimento.

Ele abraça parte do pescoço dela, enquanto afundava a sua cabeça no pelo macio da junção do tórax com o pescoço comprido, ouvindo o suspiro de alívio dela que olhava gentilmente para o seu amigo, após virar levemente o focinho na direção dele para olhá-lo.

Após secar as suas lágrimas, se afasta parcialmente da pelagem macia e passa a olhar para os orbes azuis da dragoa que se encontravam umedecidos pelas lágrimas, percebendo que havia um rastro em seu focinho, indicando que ela havia chorado, recentemente.

Então, ele se lembra de algo, para depois, falar cabisbaixo:

\- Você deve ter se machucado ao passar pelo fogo para me resgatar.

\- Eu sofri algum dano e foi uma experiência ruim. Eu sabia de tudo isso quando eu adentrei nas chamas e não me arrependo. Tudo o que eu queria era salvá-lo.

Então, ele olha para o entorno deles, enquanto tentava suprimir a culpa que fustigava o seu coração e pergunta:

\- Onde estamos?

\- Eu não sei.

A resposta dela o surpreende e a dragoa fala, após suspirar:

\- Você faz alguma ideia?

\- Não. Mas eu senti um puxão estranho, por assim dizer. Na verdade, eu não consigo descrever com exatidão o que eu senti. Só sei que após ser feito de forma abrupta, eu fechei os meus olhos e ao abri-los, a encontrei.

Ela fica pensativa e depois, fala:

\- Bem, eu queria vê-lo e acho que foi isso ocorreu. Quando vi o seu estado debilitado e ouvi o seu coração batendo fracamente, surgiu uma magia em minha mente e mesmo desconhecendo as consequências, decide usar essa mágica. Quando acordei, eu fiquei confusa e preocupada, pois não reconhecia esse local, enquanto sentia sentimentos que não eram meus e demorei algum tempo para identificá-los como sendo os seus sentimentos. Eu me foquei neles e passei a chamá-lo. Então, você apareceu na minha frente.

Após alguns minutos, o jovem fala de forma receosa, enquanto refletia sobre o que vivenciou, encontrando a única resposta plausível por mais surreal que parecesse em um primeiro momento:

\- Acho que você está dentro de mim.

A dragoa arregala os olhos e consegue encontrar forças para erguer a cabeça, demonstrando surpresa em seu semblante, sendo que fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Por mais estranho que seja, é a explicação mais lógica, pois explica tudo o que está ocorrendo. Mas não deixa de ser bizarro. – ela fala com uma careta em seu focinho - Talvez, eu possa me concentrar e meditar para descobrir o que eu posso fazer.

\- Ou como pode sair. Eu acho que todos preferem a liberdade. Você está presa dentro de mim. – ele fala em um tom triste.

Yuugi confessava que estava surpreso consigo mesmo por aceitar a situação insólita da sua amiga estar dentro dele em uma espécie de câmara ou algo assim, sendo que era o mesmo para a albina, pois ela também se encontrava surpresa consigo mesma por ver com uma estranha naturalidade a sua situação atual.

\- Também vou pesquisar sobre isso. – ela fala, consentindo.

\- A última coisa que me veem a mente foi fechar os olhos ao ser atingido por aquela flecha.

A dragoa aproxima o seu focinho dele, para olhá-lo melhor, erguendo-se em seguida, com Yuugi percebendo que ela parecia buscar por quaisquer sinais de ferimento, enquanto perguntava:

\- Como está o ferimento? – ela pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu focinho, passando a examiná-lo atentamente.

Yuugi fica tocado pela preocupação dela e sorri, enquanto apoiava gentilmente a mão no focinho felpudo para acalmá-la e fazê-la parar, ao mesmo tempo, com a inspeção:

\- Eu estou bem, Yukiko. Parece que os meus ferimentos foram curados. Não sinto qualquer dor e o ferimento em meu tórax não existe mais.

\- Eu fico aliviada em saber disso. Você estava entre a vida e a morte, quando o encontrei dentre as chamas.

\- O que aconteceu, após eu fechar os olhos?

\- Eu consegui tirar você da tormenta de chamas e nos afastamos. Você estava mortalmente ferido e eu fui gravemente ferida, sendo que tinha outros ferimentos, alguns mais graves do que os outros. Mesmo assim, conseguimos nos afastar. Eu notei que você estava morrendo e fiquei desesperada, sendo que desejei salvá-lo até que surgiu na minha mente uma técnica a ser executada e decide confiar nela, pois tudo o que vinha na minha mente era o desejo de salvar a sua vida. Eu me lembro de ter ficado inconsciente e quando acordei, estava nesse lugar.

Após ouvir o relato da sua amiga, Yuugi suspira e fala em tom de culpa, sem olhá-la, embora soubesse que não era culpado, pois estava inconsciente no momento da captura:

\- Nós fomos...

\- Capturados. Eu sei – ele arregala os olhos, enquanto exibia surpresa em seu semblante - Eu vi através dos seus olhos e isso foi consideravelmente assustador, no início. Não falei antes, mas consegui ver através de você. Fomos capturados para sermos escravos.

Yuugi treme ao se lembrar da sua situação atual, sendo confortado quando Yukiko encosta o seu focinho nele, falando:

\- Você pode usar o seu Kiei.

\- Eu não consigo. Acho que eu não me recuperei do uso.

\- Agora que você falou... Eu também me sinto fraca. Inicialmente, pensei que era dos ferimentos, mas não estou ferida.

Eles se entreolham e Yuugi comenta, procurando manter algum otimismo por mais que fosse uma situação desesperadora:

\- Pode ser temporário.

\- Eu espero que você esteja certo. – ela fala, enquanto se encontrava preocupada com o seu amigo, desejando desesperadamente poder defendê-lo, de alguma forma.

Ele decide sentar, encostando as suas costas na junção do pescoço e tórax da sua amiga, enquanto ficava pensativo, se recordando dos moradores da vila e dos seus pais, sendo que temia que eles fossem capturados e convertidos em escravos.

Yukiko acaba ouvindo os pensamentos do seu amigo e fala gentilmente, enquanto esperava ansiosamente ter algum controle sobre isso:

\- Antes de nos afastarmos da vila, eu usei a minha visão especial e vi que todos fugiram com êxito, inclusive destruindo a ponte feita de pedras que usaram para atravessar o desfiladeiro, para que ninguém a usasse. O local para onde eles se dirigiam era consideravelmente isolado. Ouso falar que é mais isolado do que o local onde estavam anteriormente. A topografia é muito mais acidentada nos arredores, além de ser demasiadamente inóspito.

O jovem sorri, enquanto suspirava de alívio, agradecendo com a voz rouca pela emoção:

\- Muito obrigado, Yukiko.

\- Eu fico feliz em aliviar você dessa preocupação. – as mandíbulas dela exibem um sorriso gentil, enquanto o afagava na bochecha com o focinho felpudo, fazendo-o sorrir.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala, voltando a apoiar as costas na pelagem de Yukiko que havia voltado a deitar, com ambos apreciando a companhia um do outro:

\- Eu estou com tanta pena das pessoas.

\- Eu imagino.

\- Eu queria poder fazer algo por elas. Mas sem o meu Kiei, eu sou um inútil.

Ela afaga com a ponta do focinho a bochecha dele, novamente, para depois falar em um tom gentil:

\- Não se culpe. Ademais, pode ser temporário, pois você usou além do limite.

\- Verdade. Eu espero que volte o quanto antes. Deve ter algum modo de libertá-los.

\- Sempre há um modo, Yuugi.

Ele fica algum tempo com a sua amiga até que ela comenta, estreitando o cenho ao olhar para um ponto qualquer a sua frente:

\- Eu senti uma movimentação do lado de fora. Você não sentiu?

O jovem suspira e fala:

\- Eu senti também. Mas eu não sei se quero encarar o mundo lá fora. Eu preferia ficar aqui, com você.

A dragoa suspira, para depois falar ao erguer o seu pescoço comprido:

\- Você não tem escolha. Eles podem achar que você está morto ou algo assim. Eu não quero vê-lo sendo arremessado no precipício.

Ele abaixa a cabeça e fala, olhando para os seus pés:

\- Você está certa.

\- Eu vou pesquisar sobre a nossa situação atual. Eu preciso saber se eu consigo sair de dentro de você e o que eu posso fazer.

"Afinal, eu preciso protegê-lo de alguma forma, além de desejar estraçalhar os bastardos que ousaram escravizá-lo" – ela complementa o final em pensamento, curvando discretamente as suas garras, enquanto imaginava que os estraçalhava, sentindo muito prazer frente a essa visão.

O seu amigo não viu o sorriso extremamente sádico que ela exibiu em seu focinho por estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto fechava os olhos para descobrir como voltar para o mundo lá fora.


	9. Experiências

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi se sente...

Yukiko decide...

Em Kemet...

**Capítulo 9 - Experiências**

Suspirando, o jovem se recorda da sensação que sentiu e procura recriá-la ao avesso.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebe que estava de volta ao mundo exterior e ao olhar para o lado, vê algo que lembrava um recipiente e que possuía uma espécie de caldo, com ele notando que o dele parecia ter mais conteúdo do que o dos outros e que havia sido deixando dentro da espécie de gaiola.

Então, ele quase salta de onde estava, se pudesse fazer isso, uma vez que a jaula não era muito grande, quando ouve uma voz grossa próxima dele e como se lesse os seus pensamentos, o dono da voz fala:

\- Claro que você receberá a melhor comida. Eu o quero saudável e bem para que possa vendê-lo por um bom preço. Você é exótico e conseguirei um excelente valor. – ele leva os dedos calosos ao queixo de Yuugi, forçando-o a olhar para o homem que sorria satisfeito ao observá-lo atentamente – Olhos tão ímpares quanto à aparência perolada da sua pele e cabelos tricolores. Esses olhos são como duas ametistas. De fato, você é um belo espécime exótico. Com certeza, gerará um frenesi de compradores ou compradoras que estarão ávidos para ter alguém tão ímpar consigo.

Então, gargalhando de prazer, pensando no lucro que teria com a venda dele, ele solta o queixo do jovem e se afasta, sendo que fala ao virar o rosto lateralmente:

\- Só por esses olhos ímpares, ganhará uma segunda refeição.

O jovem massageia o seu queixo, enquanto tentava se livrar da sensação das mãos oleosas e igualmente repulsivas em sua pele, sendo que havia percebido, conforme observava a movimentação no local, que aquele homem asqueroso era o líder deles.

Então, o cheiro de comida chega novamente as suas narinas e o estômago dele começa a se rebelar, com ele decidindo comer o caldo e quando pega o objeto para por na boca e sorver o conteúdo do mesmo, ouve a voz de Yukiko em sua mente, percebendo que eles podiam ouvir os pensamentos um do outro, com ambos começando a conversar mentalmente:

"Eu queria comer..." – ela comenta em um tom desejoso.

"Eu acho impossível." – ele responde com uma gota na testa.

"Vou encontrar um jeito de me ausentar da sua mente para ser poupada disso." – ela fala, após suspirar tristemente.

"Desculpe" – ele murmura se sentindo culpado.

"O que tem para desculpar?" – o jovem não podia ver as feições dela, mas acreditava que podia vê-la com o cenho arqueado.

"Se eu tivesse seguido os outros, você não estaria nessa situação" – ele fala tristemente.

"Eu fui atingida mortalmente e tinha muitos ferimentos severos. De um jeito ou de outro, eu iria morrer. Ao usar essa técnica mágica, eu garanti a sua vida e a minha."

Yuugi reflete sobre as palavras que ouviu, sendo que não havia assimilado até aquele instante o quanto os ferimentos dela foram gravíssimos ao compreender que ela teria morrido em decorrência deles, se não tivesse usado a técnica mágica que utilizou para salvar a vida de ambos.

"Eu não sabia disso".

"Agora você sabe. Eu vou procurar um local para que não possa vê-lo comendo."

Nisso, ele sente que a presença dela abandona a sua mente, enquanto continuava se sentindo mal, pois com certeza, a sua amiga queria comer algo.

Dentro dele, Yukiko bufava, apoiando o seu focinho em uma das patas, ficando assim por alguns minutos até que decide usar aquele tempo que dispunha para sondar o que era capaz de fazer, pois temia pelo seu amigo.

Portanto, decidiu que sempre que Yuugi se ausentasse de conversar com ela, a mesma pesquisaria ardentemente formas de protegê-lo, enquanto ansiava encontrar uma forma de libertá-lo.

Afinal, ela estava segura dentro dele. Mas ele não e considerando que seriam vendidos como escravos, a dragoa fica desesperada, pois imaginava o sofrimento que os aguardavam e isso a fazia desejar ardentemente salvá-lo.

Após comer, Yuugi encosta as suas costas na jaula, enquanto ficava triste pelo seu destino e dos outros ao olhar para o semblante derrotado deles e sem qualquer esperança, com as crianças grudando em suas mães, enquanto muitos tentavam tocar os seus pais que estavam amarrados longe dali e que andavam a pé, para que eles fizessem a sua própria triagem pelo que descobriu.

O jovem olha para o lado e decide esticar as mãos em direção a uma flor e ora para a Deusa da floresta, para depois concentrar o seu Kiei e ao perceber que ainda não podia usar os seus poderes, ele suspira desanimado, enquanto orava para que os recuperasse no dia seguinte.

Dois dias, depois, eles passavam por uma área de mata densa e fechada.

Yuugi sempre procurava conversar com Yukiko, enquanto demonstrava o seu medo pelo seu destino e que ficava ainda mais intenso por não conseguir usar os seus poderes, ainda, sendo que achava muito estranho o fato de se sentir fraco, pois ele deveria ter recuperado o seu poder no dia seguinte da sua captura.

O jovem não sabia que a sua amiga havia descoberto um modo de tomar o corpo dele, temporariamente, enquanto que lhe desagradava a virilha, ignorando estoicamente aquela parte, pois era uma garota.

Sempre que o seu amigo ia conversar com ela e deitava contra o seu corpo, acabando por cochilar no processo, a albina o fazia dormir profundamente, para depois assumir o seu corpo, visando testar o uso do Kiei dele, treinando enquanto ele dormia.

Durante o treinamento, ela percebeu que sem oração, conseguia manipular o que desejasse, enquanto que era ciente que os seus treinos intensos faziam com que Yuugi não conseguisse usar o Kiei por causa da fraqueza que o tomava pelo uso consecutivo por parte de Yukiko.

A albina havia decidido ocultar o que fazia, pois não desejava assustá-lo.

Afinal, acreditava que o seu amigo ficaria aterrorizado ao saber que a dragoa podia subjuga-lo, sem que ele percebesse, enquanto tomava o controle do seu corpo, embora fosse uma prática que ela detestasse.

Afinal, além de ser moralmente errado, a seu ver, havia a diferença dos corpos, com ela sendo uma garota e ele um garoto, obrigando-a a ignorar estoicamente e ardentemente a virilha dele.

Yukiko também descobriu que não conseguia assumir a forma humana, sendo obrigada a ficar na forma de dragão para desalento dela.

Alguns dias depois, ela percebeu que podia usar parte dos seus poderes através de Yuugi, além de conseguir fortalecer o Kiei dele e de fato, o jovem não compreendia o motivo de estar melhor do que os outros dias, além de sentir um aumento em seus poderes, enquanto planejava uma forma de libertar todos sem matar ninguém, inclusive os seus captores, pois ele era incapaz de tirar uma vida.

O motivo de ter recuperado o seu poder era porque Yukiko não treinava mais o seu Kiei por se focar em treinar o controle dos seus poderes, através do corpo do seu amigo ao realizar testes, sempre procurando ter uma margem de segurança e fazendo de modo que os seus captores não percebessem o que fazia.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kemet, mais precisamente nos arredores do palácio daquele império, o príncipe Atemu, agora com dezoito anos, estava com o seu falcão alvo que era uma fêmea chamada Kytzia, que domou e treinou, sendo que o ato de domar o animal simbolizava a transição da infância para a vida adulta e como era um falcão, isso também representava a divindade do príncipe com o adicional do falcão ser alvo, tornando-o distinto dos demais.

Afinal, o Deus Sol Rá tinha a cabeça de um falcão e o Faraó era tido como o filho do Deus Sol.

Normalmente, eram domados os machos. A escolha da fêmea foi por ela ser alva, se destacando dos outros falcões e como ele seria o futuro Faraó, um falcão distinto seria digno dele.

Enquanto via o belo animal voando próximo dele, ele se encontrava pensativo sobre os seus sonhos recorrentes envolvendo um garoto de cabeços espetados e tricolores como ele, com o diferencial das franjas douradas serem todas abaixadas, não tendo algumas espetadas como ele, além dos olhos ametistas serem expressivos, sendo que a ametista era uma joia preciosa em seu império, fazendo assim com que os olhos dele fossem preciosos, além de se recordar da pele perolada do jovem.

O príncipe era plenamente ciente que se sentia unido a ele e de uma forma desconcertante, sendo que sempre ficava ansioso para dormir, visando ter o sonho, novamente.

Então, após chamar o seu falcão fêmea que voava no céu, a mesma pousa obedientemente em seu braço, enquanto que os guardas estavam mais afastados e atentos a qualquer aproximação.

Atemu entrega um pedaço de carne fresca para a ave que saboreia a comida, para depois afagá-la gentilmente usando o dorso de um dos seus dedos.

Após suspirar, ele vira a cabeça para o seu lado direito ao ouvir sons de passos, identificando o dono dos passos como sendo o Grão Vizir Shimon, o seu futuro Conselheiro Real quando assumisse o trono, uma vez que o seu pai se encontrava demasiadamente doente, com os médicos reais não conseguindo curá-lo, enquanto que não compreendiam o motivo da doença dele.

O príncipe acreditava que o motivo do seu pai ter adoecido e que nenhum curandeiro conseguia encontrar a causa era em decorrência do pedido do seu genitor feito há anos, atrás, aos Deuses e seus ancestrais, para que poupassem Atemu do pecado que Akhenamkhanen cometeu, clamando humildemente e desesperadamente para que a fúria divina fosse descarregada contra ele em nome do seu pecado imperdoável.

Atemu acreditava piamente que os Deuses e seus ancestrais estavam punindo o seu genitor, conforme ele havia implorado há anos, atrás, para que o seu pecado imperdoável não alcançasse o filho dele e que isso justificava a incapacidade dos curandeiros reais de tratá-lo, enquanto que Mahaado havia dito naquela época que não podia contar o motivo do Faraó, pois este o fez prometer nunca contar, enquanto ele reinasse.

Com essa frase, o príncipe sabia que quando ele se tornasse Faraó, poderia ter as respostas que tanto ansiava há anos, pois desejava ardentemente descobrir o motivo dos Deuses e dos seus ancestrais punirem o seu genitor e o motivo deles teriam ido para aquele local quando era mais jovem.

Afinal, eram respostas que ansiava há anos e quando fosse coroado Faraó, o seu amigo de infância teria que contar a ele esse segredo, além de responder as suas perguntas.

Shimon se curva levemente, anunciando a sua presença, enquanto o príncipe mantinha o falcão alvo em seu braço e cujas garras repousavam em algumas das várias pulseiras de ouro puro nos braços dele, enquanto que era plenamente ciente que precisava treinar, urgentemente, o uso da máscara do Faraó quando estivesse em público e no palácio, pois deveria agir como um Deus dentre os homens, exercendo o seu domínio com uma mão autoritária e igualmente divina para manter a ordem.

Como estava em um local isolado e longe do público, o príncipe pretendia relaxar ao ser ele mesmo e não o futuro Faraó.

Então, Atemu pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

\- É o meu pai, Shimon? Ele piorou?

\- Não. O seu honorável genitor se encontra estável, mas continua demasiadamente fraco.

O príncipe percebeu que quando foi anunciado o adoecimento do seu pai e que os curandeiros reais não conseguiam encontrar a causa para que pudessem tratá-lo, o Grão Vizir não demonstrou surpresa, enquanto exibia apenas dor em seus olhos e uma profunda tristeza pelo estado do monarca, além de ser evidente a preocupação em seu semblante ao ver o estado de Akhenamkhanen.

Portanto, ele acreditava que o amigo e primo do seu pai, Shimon, sabia o que aconteceu ao Faraó e isso o fez desconfiar de que ele sabia sobre o pedido do seu genitor aos Deuses e ancestrais, assim como a culpa e intenso pesar que acometia o Faraó, com Atemu acreditando que o seu pai havia contado a ele sobre a visita que fizeram há anos, atrás.

De fato, Shimon sabia a verdade sobre os Sennen Aitemu e o método de criação deles, pois estava presente quando Mahaado revelou o que descobriu, após investigar as trevas em seu Sennen Ringu, com ele ficando triste pelo seu primo.

Afinal, era ciente que Akhenaden nunca contou ao seu irmão como era o ritual para criar os itens, fazendo com que o Faraó autorizasse um ato hediondo sem saber as consequências de sua autorização, se tornando mais uma vítima, além dos habitantes de Kal Elna, embora Shimon soubesse que ele nunca se veria como vítima e sim, como responsável pelo massacre abominável que se sucedeu sobre as suas ordens e reinado.

Inclusive, ao saber das mentiras do irmão mais novo para com o seu irmão mais velho, ou melhor, a omissão de partes essências do ritual de criação dos itens, o Grão Vizir confrontou Akhenaden.

O mesmo exibia culpa em seu olhar, enquanto justificava que as suas mentiras foram para garantir que Kemet fosse salvo, pois somente o poder de itens mágicos poderosos como os Sennen Aitemu, podia salvar o império de ser subjugado pelo exército invasor e que ele fez em nome da manutenção e segurança do império, assim como de todos os egípcios, além de ter acrescentado que havia mentido para o seu irmão, pois sabia que ele nunca autorizaria um ato tão abominável, enquanto prometia que iria ensinar as futuras gerações sobre a justiça e leis de Ma'at, além de aceitar o julgamento dos seus pecados na vida após a morte.

Mesmo com tais justificativas e promessa, Shimon ainda sentia raiva pelo que Akhenaden fez, pois ele sabia como Akhenamkhanen iria reagir ao descobrir a verdade, se culpando até o final dos seus dias, enquanto que a culpa o devoraria vivo, fazendo com que a visita dele ao templo junto de Atemu não fosse nenhuma surpresa para ele e sim, o esperado.

Então, Shimon sai das suas recordações do passado, quando ouve a voz do príncipe:

\- Ele fez algum pedido que eu possa realizar para fazê-lo feliz? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação, pois desconfiava de um desejo que o seu genitor possuía ao comentar para ele, alguns dias atrás.


	10. O desejo de Akhenamkhanen

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu decide...

Shimon se encontra...

**Capítulo 10 - O desejo de Akhenamkhanen**

\- Sim. Akhenamkhanen ordenou que fosse realizado o início do khaj-Nisut (Aparência do rei), sendo que deverá escolher a sua futura esposa até o final da cerimônia de coroação. Afinal, o Nswt deseja segurar um neto em seus braços, antes que ele morra. Ademais, após escolher a princesa, faremos a cerimônia de coroação para que possa se tornar o novo Per'a'ah, uma vez que o seu honorável genitor se encontrará incapaz de se levantar da cama sem receber ajuda, considerando o seu estado atual, segundo os curandeiros reais. Será um casamento e coroação.

Atemu suspira, sendo que o seu pai havia comentado sobre isso há alguns dias, atrás, e não era nenhum segredo que ele desejava segurar um neto em seus braços antes de ser levado pelos Deuses.

O jovem príncipe fecha os seus olhos e fica pensativo, se recordando do amor que o seu pai sentia por ele e do sacrifício que fez aquele dia ao se prostrar como um escravo, implorando aos Deuses e aos ancestrais que poupassem o filho dele, enquanto suplantava em silêncio e em completa humildade a fúria divina que havia sido descarregado em volta deles, embora fosse direcionado ao seu genitor, com ele testemunhando pessoalmente o quanto o seu pai o amava e que por ele, era capaz de encarar a fúria divina, o surpreendendo, pois o príncipe raramente testemunhou, mesmo em particular, o amor paternal de Akhenamkhanen, uma vez que o Faraó dificilmente demonstrou sentimentos para com o seu filho, com Atemu compreendendo que era da natureza dele, após o dia que visitaram aquele lugar.

Inclusive, antes daquele dia, ele chegou a acreditar, erroneamente, que o seu genitor não o amava, sendo que esta convicção havia durado vários anos até que foi destruído completamente naquele dia.

Afinal, aquele gesto, mesmo que tivesse sido por algumas horas e por apenas um dia, foi o suficiente para que o príncipe percebesse o quanto o seu pai o amava ao se sacrificar e se humilhar apenas para salvar o seu filho, não medindo esforços para protegê-lo, inclusive dos próprios Deuses.

Ao pensar no seu genitor enfermo, sendo ciente que era ocasionado pelo pedido dele aos Deuses e ancestrais para que arcasse com as consequências de um crime imperdoável praticado por ele, para que pudessem poupar o seu amado filho do estigma da culpa, Atemu percebeu que não mediria esforços para retribuir ao sacrifício do seu genitor e que faria tudo ao seu alcance para fazê-lo feliz pelo tempo de vida que lhe restava e que não era muito, segundo os curandeiros reais, com eles comentando que o Faraó lutava arduamente para ficar vivo, com o príncipe acreditando que essa batalha ferrenha era para que pudesse assegurar a continuação da sua linhagem sanguínea através de um neto.

Ao tomar a sua decisão, ele abre os seus orbes carmesins e olha com determinação em direção ao horizonte, pois havia decidido dar um neto para o seu genitor, não se importando de desposar alguma prima para torná-la uma princesa, visando fazer o seu amado pai segurar uma criança em seus braços, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Enquanto tomava a sua decisão, o príncipe ignorava a sensação de culpa ao se casar com outra, conforme se recordava do seu sonho, pois se sentia unido a aquele garoto, sendo que não possuía essa sensação de culpa ao se deitar com as escravas sexuais do seu próprio harém, pois era apenas sexo ao contrário de casamento.

Afinal, quando se casasse, uniria a sua vida com outra pessoa, não se limitando a ser apenas algo carnal e sem qualquer importância a não ser a gratificação sexual, como eram as relações sexuais com , escravas sexuais e qualquer amante que desejava ter um momento de prazer com o príncipe.

O casamento era algo completamente diferente, mesmo que ele nunca amasse a sua futura esposa, pois sentia que o seu coração pertencia ao jovem misterioso que habitava os seus sonhos.

Ao pensar nisso, decidiu que deveria escolher uma de suas primas que apreciasse o futuro título e os direitos atrelados a ele, assim como a riqueza e que deveria ser o suficiente entre ambos, pois sentia que não poderia amá-la e que continuaria tendo relações com outras pessoas, sendo algo natural dentro da sua cultura.

Portanto, ele sentia que devia ter a decência de revelar que nunca a amaria ao mesmo tempo em que deveria perguntar se só a riqueza e o título seriam suficientes.

Quanto a continuar se deitando com escravas sexuais e amantes, isso era algo que não precisava ser dito, pois era de conhecimento público.

Inclusive, o Faraó podia ter várias esposas, sendo que somente uma deteria mais poder que as outras, enquanto que o povo praticava a monogamia.

Porém, essa prática não era adotada desde o bisavô de Atemu, após haver algumas consequências desastrosas dentro da corte real, com o seu avô decidindo ter apenas uma esposa, enquanto mantinha o seu harém, pois não haviam tido qualquer problema com as escravas sexuais e .

Por isso, mantiveram as e escravas sexuais, enquanto limitavam a ter apenas uma esposa.

Afinal, era notório que o Faraó e o príncipe mantinham os seus próprios haréns em uma ala do palácio, com cada um deles tendo as suas próprias e escravas sexuais que iam desde presentes de outros reinos ou de nobres, com estes últimos desejando algum favorecimento, enquanto que havia casos de mulheres que desejavam um lugar no harém ao se tornarem, pois não tinham condições de se manterem por si mesmas, sendo cientes de que teriam roupas, algumas joias, um teto sobre a cabeça e comida, tendo apenas que se sujeitar a fazer sexo com o seu senhor quando fosse ordenado, enquanto que muitas delas encaravam como se fosse uma honra fazer parte do harém do príncipe, uma vez que ele seria o próximo Faraó.

Para evitar que tivessem filhos fora do casamento, existia uma restrição mágica em forma de uma marca em cima do ventre e era temporário se fosse uma amante esporádica, somente durando até cinco dias, após a relação carnal e no caso das e escravas sexuais permaneciam com elas até serem dispensadas ou no caso das escravas sexuais, quando elas fossem libertadas. Era uma condição imposta para terem relações com o príncipe ou o Faraó.

Quando as escravas sexuais do seu genitor foram dispensadas, o selo de restrição foi retirado delas para que elas pudessem ter filhos com outros homens, com as escravas recebendo a sua liberdade.

Essa espécie de selo mágico era algo que Atemu aprendeu a fazer quando era jovem, antes que tivesse a sua primeira experiência sexual.

Ademais, ele nunca obrigaria uma serva ou escrava sexual a se deitar com ele e havia algumas que nunca foram tocadas, pois não queriam e ele respeitou a vontade delas. Inclusive, estas foram dispensadas, recebendo uma quantia de ouro para reconstruírem as suas vidas, sendo que aconteceu o mesmo com algumas escravas sexuais que conseguiram algum ouro, junto da sua liberdade.

Com o agravamento da saúde do seu pai, as e escravas dele haviam sido dispensadas, com ele dando um valor em dinheiro para elas recomeçarem as suas próprias vidas, junto com a liberdade, enquanto Atemu mantinha as suas próprias e escravas sexuais em seu harém.

Apenas uma das do seu genitor permanecia no palácio por causa de Atemu, pois havia recusado o dinheiro quando solicitou ao príncipe para ficar junto dele por causa do passado entre eles, passando a fazer parte do seu harém, sendo que eles também mantinham relações sexuais, com o príncipe se orgulhando de todas serem consensuais, nunca forçando nenhuma mulher a se deitar com ele, não importando se era alguém livre ou uma escrava sexual.

Ele havia concordado com o pedido dela, com essa mulher fazendo parte do grupo seleto do príncipe que detinha a sua plena confiança.

Inclusive, o príncipe havia comentando que pensaria em outra função para ela quando assumisse como Faraó, para que não ficasse no seu harém, fazendo-a sorrir, sendo que a morena tinha muitas liberdades, assim como os amigos de infância dele tinham para com Atemu, o tratando como uma pessoa comum, pois em público, deviam trata-lo com o devido respeito e humildade por ele ser visto como descendente dos Deuses. O nome dela era Kesi.

Quando ele se recorda do casamento e que era apenas para gerar um herdeiro, visando que o seu genitor pudesse ter a alegria de segurar um neto em seus braços, Atemu havia jurado a si mesmo que iria amar essa criança com todo o seu coração, confessando que o desejo de paternidade surgiu em sua mente ao imaginar uma criança e que tal visão, o fazia se sentir feliz e se fosse um menino, queria dar o mesmo nome do seu pai como uma homenagem a ele e se fosse uma menina, receberia o nome da sua mãe, que faleceu quando era muito pequeno para se lembrar dela, embora o seu pai sempre lhe contasse sobre ela e que a sua genitora o fez desistir do seu harém, o obrigando a fechá-lo, pois não desejava dividi-lo com ninguém a não ser com o futuro filho deles e por amá-la demais, desistiu do seu harém.

Inclusive, Akhenamkhanen somente reconstruiu o seu harém, alguns anos depois que ela faleceu.

Após tomar essa decisão, o príncipe fala:

\- Eu devo dar ao meu pai um neto, antes que seja tarde demais. Portanto, realizaremos o casamento, após a minha coroação, pois desejo providenciar um filho o quanto antes. Teria como fazermos a coroação e casamento em trinta luas e não em sessenta?

Shimon fica surpreso com o pedido, para depois consentir, sendo que esperava algo assim, pois o príncipe amava o seu genitor e por ele, faria qualquer coisa.

Portanto, considerando o estado de saúde do atual Faraó, abreviar a data do casamento e da coroação seria o esperado.

Inclusive, ele teria ficado verdadeiramente surpreso se Atemu não tivesse solicitado essa antecipação na data.

Então, o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real curva a cabeça novamente, para depois falar:

\- Sim, Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro) Atemu. Irei cuidar pessoalmente dos preparativos.

\- Obrigado, Shimon.

Ele curva novamente a cabeça, antes de se retirar, com o príncipe voltando a dar atenção ao seu falcão fêmea alva e conforme se afastava do local, o Conselheiro Real olhava para trás, sentindo pena dele, pois a seu ver, ele ainda era jovem para assumir as responsabilidades e o peso da coroa quando ascendesse ao trono como novo Faraó.

Não que Atemu não estivesse pronto para tal função, mas sim, por considerá-lo jovem demais, mesmo que ele tivesse dezessete anos, uma vez que o pai dele assumiu o trono quando era bem mais velho do que a idade atual do seu filho, além de se recordar do desejo do atual Faraó por um neto, despejando nos ombros do filho um novo fardo e que era gerar um herdeiro o quanto antes.

Mesmo sabendo que o seu melhor amigo, primo e soberano não estava em seu juízo regular para fazer o pedido adicional de ter um neto, o Grão Vizir não conseguia deixar de condená-lo pelo seu desejo egoísta, pois já bastava o fardo do peso da coroa em Atemu.

Mesmo condenando veemente o egoísmo de Akhenamkhanen, ele também compreendia que isso foi ocasionado pelo fato da sua saúde estar se deteriorando gradativamente, acabando por ser natural ao soberano pensar na continuidade do seu sangue para as próximas gerações e uma das formas dele testemunhar isso, seria com um neto em seus braços.

Mesmo considerando tudo isso, ele não deixava de culpar o seu primo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia pena de Atemu, pois a vida de um Faraó era diferente da vida de um príncipe.

Afinal, um príncipe desfrutava de algumas liberdades que um Faraó não possuía, sendo que atrelado ao título vinha muitas obrigações e deveres.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos ao avistar alguns dos amigos do príncipe, filhos de nobres e que possuíam um tom de pele tida como exótica por causa da ascendência oriental deles. No caso, ele reconheceu os jovens como sendo Jounouchi, Honda e Ryo, que cumprimentam respeitosamente o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real, antes de irem até o amigo de infância, Atemu.

Com um último suspiro, ele se afasta por completo, pois precisava organizar em trinta luas uma festa para apresentar todas as primas ao príncipe, visando que ele escolhesse uma delas para desposar, uma vez que para garantir a pureza do sangue era costume se casar com uma prima, tendo em seguida, a coroação dele como Faraó e depois, uma festa de casamento, sendo que seria um grande evento, aparecendo nobres de várias províncias, descontando a visita de outros príncipes de reinos vizinhos ao Kemet (Egito), que por sua vez, deveria aproveitar o momento para demonstrar aos visitantes toda a imponência e poder daquele império em forma de uma mensagem silenciosa aos reinos que faziam fronteira com o império, visando alertá-los das drásticas consequências e de como era um ato minimamente suicida tentar algo contra o império egípcio.

Portanto, para transmitir essa mensagem silenciosa, ele iria programar demonstrações públicas de poder e domínio de exércitos, juntamente com as artes mágicas que eles dominavam, sendo que Shimon sorria de canto ao ter imaginado as "atrações" para aquele dia especial.

Após entrar no interior do palácio, ele se dirige para um corredor contendo alguns vasos, onde ele encontra uma jovem que estava se preparando para se esconder em um deles e sorri consigo mesmo, se aproximando lentamente dela e quando a mesma estava entrando no objeto, ele pergunta próximo dela em tom de confirmação:

\- Fugindo das aulas, novamente, Mana?- Sim. Akhenamkhanen ordenou que fosse realizado o início do khaj-Nisut (Aparência do rei), sendo que deverá escolher a sua futura esposa até o final da cerimônia de coroação. Afinal, o Nswt deseja segurar um neto em seus braços, antes que ele morra. Ademais, após escolher a princesa, faremos a cerimônia de coroação para que possa se tornar o novo Per'a'ah, uma vez que o seu honorável genitor se encontrará incapaz de se levantar da cama sem receber ajuda, considerando o seu estado atual, segundo os curandeiros reais. Será um casamento e coroação.

Atemu suspira, sendo que o seu pai havia comentado sobre isso há alguns dias, atrás, e não era nenhum segredo que ele desejava segurar um neto em seus braços antes de ser levado pelos Deuses.

O jovem príncipe fecha os seus olhos e fica pensativo, se recordando do amor que o seu pai sentia por ele e do sacrifício que fez aquele dia ao se prostrar como um escravo, implorando aos Deuses e aos ancestrais que poupassem o filho dele, enquanto suplantava em silêncio e em completa humildade a fúria divina que havia sido descarregado em volta deles, embora fosse direcionado ao seu genitor, com ele testemunhando pessoalmente o quanto o seu pai o amava e que por ele, era capaz de encarar a fúria divina, o surpreendendo, pois o príncipe raramente testemunhou, mesmo em particular, o amor paternal de Akhenamkhanen, uma vez que o Faraó dificilmente demonstrou sentimentos para com o seu filho, com Atemu compreendendo que era da natureza dele, após o dia que visitaram aquele lugar.

Inclusive, antes daquele dia, ele chegou a acreditar, erroneamente, que o seu genitor não o amava, sendo que esta convicção havia durado vários anos até que foi destruído completamente naquele dia.

Afinal, aquele gesto, mesmo que tivesse sido por algumas horas e por apenas um dia, foi o suficiente para que o príncipe percebesse o quanto o seu pai o amava ao se sacrificar e se humilhar apenas para salvar o seu filho, não medindo esforços para protegê-lo, inclusive dos próprios Deuses.

Ao pensar no seu genitor enfermo, sendo ciente que era ocasionado pelo pedido dele aos Deuses e ancestrais para que arcasse com as consequências de um crime imperdoável praticado por ele, para que pudessem poupar o seu amado filho do estigma da culpa, Atemu percebeu que não mediria esforços para retribuir ao sacrifício do seu genitor e que faria tudo ao seu alcance para fazê-lo feliz pelo tempo de vida que lhe restava e que não era muito, segundo os curandeiros reais, com eles comentando que o Faraó lutava arduamente para ficar vivo, com o príncipe acreditando que essa batalha ferrenha era para que pudesse assegurar a continuação da sua linhagem sanguínea através de um neto.

Ao tomar a sua decisão, ele abre os seus orbes carmesins e olha com determinação em direção ao horizonte, pois havia decidido dar um neto para o seu genitor, não se importando de desposar alguma prima para torná-la uma princesa, visando fazer o seu amado pai segurar uma criança em seus braços, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Enquanto tomava a sua decisão, o príncipe ignorava a sensação de culpa ao se casar com outra, conforme se recordava do seu sonho, pois se sentia unido a aquele garoto, sendo que não possuía essa sensação de culpa ao se deitar com as escravas sexuais do seu próprio harém, pois era apenas sexo ao contrário de casamento.

Afinal, quando se casasse, uniria a sua vida com outra pessoa, não se limitando a ser apenas algo carnal e sem qualquer importância a não ser a gratificação sexual, como eram as relações sexuais com , escravas sexuais e qualquer amante que desejava ter um momento de prazer com o príncipe.

O casamento era algo completamente diferente, mesmo que ele nunca amasse a sua futura esposa, pois sentia que o seu coração pertencia ao jovem misterioso que habitava os seus sonhos.

Ao pensar nisso, decidiu que deveria escolher uma de suas primas que apreciasse o futuro título e os direitos atrelados a ele, assim como a riqueza e que deveria ser o suficiente entre ambos, pois sentia que não poderia amá-la e que continuaria tendo relações com outras pessoas, sendo algo natural dentro da sua cultura.

Portanto, ele sentia que devia ter a decência de revelar que nunca a amaria ao mesmo tempo em que deveria perguntar se só a riqueza e o título seriam suficientes.

Quanto a continuar se deitando com escravas sexuais e amantes, isso era algo que não precisava ser dito, pois era de conhecimento público.

Inclusive, o Faraó podia ter várias esposas, sendo que somente uma deteria mais poder que as outras, enquanto que o povo praticava a monogamia.

Porém, essa prática não era adotada desde o bisavô de Atemu, após haver algumas consequências desastrosas dentro da corte real, com o seu avô decidindo ter apenas uma esposa, enquanto mantinha o seu harém, pois não haviam tido qualquer problema com as escravas sexuais e .

Por isso, mantiveram as e escravas sexuais, enquanto limitavam a ter apenas uma esposa.

Afinal, era notório que o Faraó e o príncipe mantinham os seus próprios haréns em uma ala do palácio, com cada um deles tendo as suas próprias e escravas sexuais que iam desde presentes de outros reinos ou de nobres, com estes últimos desejando algum favorecimento, enquanto que havia casos de mulheres que desejavam um lugar no harém ao se tornarem, pois não tinham condições de se manterem por si mesmas, sendo cientes de que teriam roupas, algumas joias, um teto sobre a cabeça e comida, tendo apenas que se sujeitar a fazer sexo com o seu senhor quando fosse ordenado, enquanto que muitas delas encaravam como se fosse uma honra fazer parte do harém do príncipe, uma vez que ele seria o próximo Faraó.

Para evitar que tivessem filhos fora do casamento, existia uma restrição mágica em forma de uma marca em cima do ventre e era temporário se fosse uma amante esporádica, somente durando até cinco dias, após a relação carnal e no caso das e escravas sexuais permaneciam com elas até serem dispensadas ou no caso das escravas sexuais, quando elas fossem libertadas. Era uma condição imposta para terem relações com o príncipe ou o Faraó.

Quando as escravas sexuais do seu genitor foram dispensadas, o selo de restrição foi retirado delas para que elas pudessem ter filhos com outros homens, com as escravas recebendo a sua liberdade.

Essa espécie de selo mágico era algo que Atemu aprendeu a fazer quando era jovem, antes que tivesse a sua primeira experiência sexual.

Ademais, ele nunca obrigaria uma serva ou escrava sexual a se deitar com ele e havia algumas que nunca foram tocadas, pois não queriam e ele respeitou a vontade delas. Inclusive, estas foram dispensadas, recebendo uma quantia de ouro para reconstruírem as suas vidas, sendo que aconteceu o mesmo com algumas escravas sexuais que conseguiram algum ouro, junto da sua liberdade.

Com o agravamento da saúde do seu pai, as e escravas dele haviam sido dispensadas, com ele dando um valor em dinheiro para elas recomeçarem as suas próprias vidas, junto com a liberdade, enquanto Atemu mantinha as suas próprias e escravas sexuais em seu harém.

Apenas uma das do seu genitor permanecia no palácio por causa de Atemu, pois havia recusado o dinheiro quando solicitou ao príncipe para ficar junto dele por causa do passado entre eles, passando a fazer parte do seu harém, sendo que eles também mantinham relações sexuais, com o príncipe se orgulhando de todas serem consensuais, nunca forçando nenhuma mulher a se deitar com ele, não importando se era alguém livre ou uma escrava sexual.

Ele havia concordado com o pedido dela, com essa mulher fazendo parte do grupo seleto do príncipe que detinha a sua plena confiança.

Inclusive, o príncipe havia comentando que pensaria em outra função para ela quando assumisse como Faraó, para que não ficasse no seu harém, fazendo-a sorrir, sendo que a morena tinha muitas liberdades, assim como os amigos de infância dele tinham para com Atemu, o tratando como uma pessoa comum, pois em público, deviam trata-lo com o devido respeito e humildade por ele ser visto como descendente dos Deuses. O nome dela era Kesi.

Quando ele se recorda do casamento e que era apenas para gerar um herdeiro, visando que o seu genitor pudesse ter a alegria de segurar um neto em seus braços, Atemu havia jurado a si mesmo que iria amar essa criança com todo o seu coração, confessando que o desejo de paternidade surgiu em sua mente ao imaginar uma criança e que tal visão, o fazia se sentir feliz e se fosse um menino, queria dar o mesmo nome do seu pai como uma homenagem a ele e se fosse uma menina, receberia o nome da sua mãe, que faleceu quando era muito pequeno para se lembrar dela, embora o seu pai sempre lhe contasse sobre ela e que a sua genitora o fez desistir do seu harém, o obrigando a fechá-lo, pois não desejava dividi-lo com ninguém a não ser com o futuro filho deles e por amá-la demais, desistiu do seu harém.

Inclusive, Akhenamkhanen somente reconstruiu o seu harém, alguns anos depois que ela faleceu.

Após tomar essa decisão, o príncipe fala:

\- Eu devo dar ao meu pai um neto, antes que seja tarde demais. Portanto, realizaremos o casamento, após a minha coroação, pois desejo providenciar um filho o quanto antes. Teria como fazermos a coroação e casamento em trinta luas e não em sessenta?

Shimon fica surpreso com o pedido, para depois consentir, sendo que esperava algo assim, pois o príncipe amava o seu genitor e por ele, faria qualquer coisa.

Portanto, considerando o estado de saúde do atual Faraó, abreviar a data do casamento e da coroação seria o esperado.

Inclusive, ele teria ficado verdadeiramente surpreso se Atemu não tivesse solicitado essa antecipação na data.

Então, o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real curva a cabeça novamente, para depois falar:

\- Sim, Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro) Atemu. Irei cuidar pessoalmente dos preparativos.

\- Obrigado, Shimon.

Ele curva novamente a cabeça, antes de se retirar, com o príncipe voltando a dar atenção ao seu falcão fêmea alva e conforme se afastava do local, o Conselheiro Real olhava para trás, sentindo pena dele, pois a seu ver, ele ainda era jovem para assumir as responsabilidades e o peso da coroa quando ascendesse ao trono como novo Faraó.

Não que Atemu não estivesse pronto para tal função, mas sim, por considerá-lo jovem demais, mesmo que ele tivesse dezessete anos, uma vez que o pai dele assumiu o trono quando era bem mais velho do que a idade atual do seu filho, além de se recordar do desejo do atual Faraó por um neto, despejando nos ombros do filho um novo fardo e que era gerar um herdeiro o quanto antes.

Mesmo sabendo que o seu melhor amigo, primo e soberano não estava em seu juízo regular para fazer o pedido adicional de ter um neto, o Grão Vizir não conseguia deixar de condená-lo pelo seu desejo egoísta, pois já bastava o fardo do peso da coroa em Atemu.

Mesmo condenando veemente o egoísmo de Akhenamkhanen, ele também compreendia que isso foi ocasionado pelo fato da sua saúde estar se deteriorando gradativamente, acabando por ser natural ao soberano pensar na continuidade do seu sangue para as próximas gerações e uma das formas dele testemunhar isso, seria com um neto em seus braços.

Mesmo considerando tudo isso, ele não deixava de culpar o seu primo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia pena de Atemu, pois a vida de um Faraó era diferente da vida de um príncipe.

Afinal, um príncipe desfrutava de algumas liberdades que um Faraó não possuía, sendo que atrelado ao título vinha muitas obrigações e deveres.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos ao avistar alguns dos amigos do príncipe, filhos de nobres e que possuíam um tom de pele tida como exótica por causa da ascendência oriental deles. No caso, ele reconheceu os jovens como sendo Jounouchi, Honda e Ryo, que cumprimentam respeitosamente o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real, antes de irem até o amigo de infância, Atemu.

Com um último suspiro, ele se afasta por completo, pois precisava organizar em trinta luas uma festa para apresentar todas as primas ao príncipe, visando que ele escolhesse uma delas para desposar, uma vez que para garantir a pureza do sangue era costume se casar com uma prima, tendo em seguida, a coroação dele como Faraó e depois, uma festa de casamento, sendo que seria um grande evento, aparecendo nobres de várias províncias, descontando a visita de outros príncipes de reinos vizinhos ao Kemet (Egito), que por sua vez, deveria aproveitar o momento para demonstrar aos visitantes toda a imponência e poder daquele império em forma de uma mensagem silenciosa aos reinos que faziam fronteira com o império, visando alertá-los das drásticas consequências e de como era um ato minimamente suicida tentar algo contra o império egípcio.

Portanto, para transmitir essa mensagem silenciosa, ele iria programar demonstrações públicas de poder e domínio de exércitos, juntamente com as artes mágicas que eles dominavam, sendo que Shimon sorria de canto ao ter imaginado as "atrações" para aquele dia especial.

Após entrar no interior do palácio, ele se dirige para um corredor contendo alguns vasos, onde ele encontra uma jovem que estava se preparando para se esconder em um deles e sorri consigo mesmo, se aproximando lentamente dela e quando a mesma estava entrando no objeto, ele pergunta próximo dela em tom de confirmação:

\- Fugindo das aulas, novamente, Mana?


	11. Mahaado e Mana

**Notas da Autora**

Mana surpreende Shimon quando...

Mahaado decide...

O Líder da Corte dos magos e também Rokushinkan do Faraó decide...

**Capítulo 11 - Mahaado e Mana**

A menina dá um grito, pois havia se assustado e ao fazer isso, alguns guardas se aproximam do local, sendo que são dispensados com um aceno de mão de Shimon, com os mesmos se curvando, antes de desaparecerem no corredor.

\- Vovô Shimon, o senhor me assustou! – a jovem exclama, pondo a mão no tórax, enquanto o seu coração batia acelerado pelo susto que tomou.

\- Peço desculpas. Eu não resisti. Você estava tão entretida se escondendo no vaso. Mas respondendo a minha pergunta, você fugiu das suas aulas, de novo, certo?

\- Aquela mágica era chata. Queria aprender mágicas divertidas.

Ele arqueia o cenho, sendo visível apenas os seus olhos, devido a máscara de pano que usava cobrindo parcialmente o seu rosto, enquanto indagava:

\- _"Mágicas divertidas"_?

\- Sim! – ela exclama animada.

Ele afagava paternalmente a cabeça dela, pois apesar de ser considerada uma moça, tinha a mesma aura infantil de quando era pequena, sendo esta uma fonte de preocupação constante para Mahaado, que havia confessado que precisava ter dois pares de olhos adicionais atrás da cabeça para poder vigiar a sua aprendiza peralta e igualmente fugitiva.

\- Todas as magias são importantes. Têm mágicas que eu não gosto e nem por isso, deixei de aprender, Mana. Não podemos ter nessa vida, apenas o que gostamos.

Ela salta de onde estava ao ouvir a voz de seu sensei que apareceu magicamente atrás dela, exibindo um olhar severo, com a jovem virando lentamente a cabeça, exibindo uma gota, enquanto falava sem graça, coçando o queixo:

\- Oi.

Ele suspira, colocando os dedos na testa, enquanto Shimon sorria com a cena, pois sempre via a interação deles como sendo de pai e filha.

Pelo menos, era essa a visão que ele tinha.

O mago cruza os braços na frente do corpo, exibindo uma face severa para Mana que fala sem graça, batendo os dedos indicadores um no outro:

\- Acho que vou voltar aos estudos.

\- Eu acho uma boa ideia se você quiser comer a sobremesa no jantar. Aliais, enquanto não dominar o básico daquele feitiço, não terá a sobremesa. Já faz dias que você está estudando essa magia e senão vivesse fugindo, já teria dominado. Afinal, não é uma magia complexa.

Shimon fica com uma gota ao ver a face da jovem úmida pelas lágrimas que caiam copiosamente, sendo que ela faz biquinho, enquanto falava:

\- O professor Mahaado é malvado... Eu quero doce!

\- Eu sou _"malvado"_?! – ele exclama indignado - Quem é que me faz parar com as minhas funções para persegui-la pelo palácio, que aliais é imenso, caso não tenha percebido, sendo que há muitos vasos para eu procurar a sua áurea mágica. Aliais, ocultar a sua áurea mágica foi a única magia que você se dedicou a aprender com afinco e agora compreendo o motivo de tanta determinação.

Então, ela sai chorando dali, com o líder de todos os magos da corte do Faraó suspirando cansado, enquanto massageava as têmporas, comentando:

\- Ela só se dedica nas técnicas mágicas que fornecem algum benefício imediato.

\- A Mana é jovem e não ajuda o fato dela ser muito infantil, ainda. Quando for mais velha, ela vai ficar mais responsável e com certeza, vai retribuir tudo o que você ensinou ao se tornar uma magnifica maga, assumindo no futuro o seu título como líder dos magos da corte do Faraó. Ela tem um incrível poder mágico latente. Você mesmo disse isso, além de uma habilidade nata com a magia. Inclusive, foi isso que o fez ir para aquele lado do mercado, a encontrando e de quebra, fazendo com que o Faraó se inteirasse de decisões ilícitas que ocorriam em seu império, conseguindo suprimi-los eficazmente. Foi a forte magia dela que garantiu que a encontrasse.

Ao ouvir isso, o mago acaba se recordando do dia que a encontrou.

Era um dia comum e ele havia ido ao Mercado próximo do palácio, pois haviam confiscado no dia anterior, itens mágicos que eram perigosos. Foi um dos seus colegas aprendizes que levou o sensei deles até o local, após sentir uma concentração mágica incomum, sendo que Mahaado fazia parte do grupo que foi até o local.

O problema dos itens mágicos é que se a magia não fosse feita da forma correta e usando os materiais indicados, poderiam acarretar graves consequências, fazendo com que as pessoas não mágicas ou sem conhecimento de magia, corressem risco ao comprar esses objetos. Dominar a arte de imbuir magia em objetos era muito difícil e havia substâncias incompatíveis que traziam grandes consequências, dependendo da magia utilizada.

Ademais, havia certas mágicas que eram proibidas de serem imbuídas em itens. A criação de tais objetos com as mágicas listadas como proibidas, ocasionava punições extremamente severas.

O ouro era uma das melhores substâncias para se imbuir com magia, senão o melhor e havia as joias.

Afinal, nem todas podiam ser impregnadas com magia, sendo que um bom mago saberia quais substâncias podia manipular e quais ele não podia.

Infelizmente, havia alguns falsos magos com conhecimentos demasiadamente básicos que faziam magia além da sua capacidade, colocando em risco as vidas das pessoas, apenas por dinheiro, uma vez que tais objetos eram mais caros que o usual.

Eles haviam descoberto através de técnicas mágicas, juntamente com o acesso dos parcos documentos das mercadorias, descobrindo quem eram os compradores, assim como descobriram os que haviam criado os itens, os fazendo serem presos e punidos adequadamente.

Mesmo assim, o professor de Mahaado, que era o Líder da Corte dos Magos e Hem-netjr (sumo-sacerdote). que detinha o Sennen Ringu, fazendo parte dos Rokushinkan (六神官), sentiu que tinha a obrigação de verificar os mercados.

Portanto, enviou os seus melhores magos e magas de confiança com escolta até os mercados mais distantes, enquanto que Mahaado ficaria com os mercados próximos ao palácio.

Apesar de ser apenas um aprendiz, ele foi enviado ao Mercado próximo do palácio por ser o mais poderoso e hábil deles, juntamente com o fato de que estava cotado para ser o seu sucessor, tanto da corte dos mágicos, quanto do Sennen Ringu.

Naquele instante, o jovem aprendiz de mago, que se encontrava escoltado por guardas do palácio, entrou em uma loja e começou a verificar os pergaminhos de aquisição de produtos, confirmando a sua procedência, juntamente com um exame minucioso da magia impregnada nos itens e os mesmos, confirmando a regularidade da magia usada e dos itens imbuídos com poder mágico, para depois sair daquela loja para buscar outra tenda que vendia joias mágicas.

Então, ele sentiu uma fonte mágica poderosa, mas latente em virtude do padrão de emanação mágica, indicando que não havia sido desenvolvida, ainda.

Mesmo assim, era impressionante.

Claro, não rivalizava com os seus poderes, mas o nível que exibia estava acima de quaisquer um dos outros magos que treinavam magia há anos, junto dele.

Prontamente, ele corre pelas ruas em direção à fonte mágica e ao virar uma esquina, avista uma criança de quatro anos de idade, presa a correntes e que chorava em silêncio, enquanto havia uma placa indicando que estava a venda e que era virgem.

Ele nota um homem se aproximando dela, exclamando com fúria:

\- Pare de chorar!

Ele ergue a mão para golpeá-la, com a criança se encolhendo, sendo visível o hematoma em um dos lados do seu rosto, quando o homem sente o seu corpo ser paralisado e ao olhar para frente, avista um jovem com feições furiosas que havia erguido o seu braço, usando magia para imobilizá-lo, enquanto os guardas responsáveis por sua escolta surgiam atrás dele, a espera de suas ordens.

Então, com um movimento lateral, Mahaado o arremessa para o lado, pois ao vê-lo se preparando para golpear a pequena, sentiu uma fúria sem precedentes.

Após fazer isso, vai até a menina que se encolhe contra a parede, com ele vendo o valor dela, para depois, pegar o saco de dinheiro que trazia com ele, contando as moedas de ouro e após separar o valor em cima de uma espécie de mesa, retira magicamente as algemas dela.

Ele dobra os joelhos e apoia os seus braços neles, perguntando gentilmente:

\- Onde estão os seus pais?

Enquanto isso, o vendedor se levanta e ia esbravejar, quando observa as moedas de ouro que o fazem reprimir qualquer reclamação, enquanto exibia uma carranca em seu rosto, decidindo responder ao comprador da sua escrava ao ver que ela não responderia a pergunta dele:

\- A mãe dela morreu em virtude de uma doença, sendo que eu era o padrasto dela. Eu amava a sua mãe dela e fiz de tudo para curá-la, chegando ao ponto de contrair dividas para os medicamentos. Com o valor que recebi pela venda dela, eu poderei pagar as dívidas e de quebra, lucrarei um pouco com isso.

Mahaado estreita o cenho para ele e depois, pergunta:

\- Os Juízes autorizaram essa venda?

\- Sim. Não estou fazendo nada ilegal.

O aprendiz de mago sabia que sobre certas condições, egípcios podiam ser escravizados, sendo que escravos trazidos de outros lugares podiam ser vendidos livremente.

Aquela menina era uma egípcia e para ser transformada em escrava, precisava ser enquadrada em uma das regras criadas por Akhenamkhanen, sendo o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer para conter ao máximo a escravidão em seu império, pois, anteriormente, não havia qualquer restrição para escravizar egípcios e uma das condições aceitas era a dívida adquirida pela própria pessoa.

Porém, nesse caso, não havia sido aquela criança que contraiu a dívida e sim, aquele homem. Quem deveria ser escravo era ele e não a menina.

Por isso, a existência de egípcios a venda era tão raro, ainda mais crianças pequenas, embora ele confessasse que achava estranho o aumento de escravos egípcios a venda, conforme olhava para os leilões de escravos e as vendas dos mesmos, decidido comunicar ao seu professor e ao Faraó Aknamkanon as suas suspeitas.

Afinal, ele estava desconfiado daqueles que deveriam zelar pelas leis, pois era gritante o fato de que a escravidão da menina nunca poderia ter sido autorizada.

Mahaado usa magia sem que o outro percebesse para acessar a mente dele e após ter a confirmação que desejava, o aprendiz de mago ordena aos guardas que o escoltavam:

\- Prendam esse homem!

\- O quê?! Como assim? – o vendedor exibe um misto de confusão e indignação em sua face.

\- De acordo com as regras para a escravidão envolvendo egípcios, essa menina nunca deveria ter sido escravizada. Foi você que contraiu a dívida e não ela.

\- Os Juízes autorizaram a venda dela! Eu não fiz nada de errado!

\- Eu vi em sua mente que você sabia dessa lei e mesmo assim, prosseguiu com o intento de escravizá-la. Portanto, não é nenhum inocente nesse aspecto. Levem esse lixo daqui!

Os guardas consentem e após prendê-lo, dois deles o arrastam pelas ruas para cumprir a ordem dada.

Mahaado pega as suas moedas de ouro, as guardando, para depois, por uma mão gentil no ombro da menina para que ela parasse de tremer, além de falar o mais suavemente possível:

\- Poderia olhar para mim?

A pequena engole em seco, erguendo timidamente o rosto, para depois, ganhar coragem para olhá-lo, ficando surpresa ao ver a face amável e gentil dele, que fala:

\- Você está a salvo. Qual o seu nome?

\- Mana.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Mana. Eu sou Mahaado. – ele fala sorrindo gentilmente, procurando envolvê-la com a sua áurea mágica confortadora, pois ela estava demasiadamente aterrorizada e com razão.

Então, a menina acaba fechando os olhos, relaxando pela áurea que a fez adormecer, com ele a pegando gentilmente nos braços, para depois voltar ao palácio, decidindo retornar amanhã com a inspeção.

Mais tarde naquele dia, os Juízes haviam sido presos, pois deturpavam as leis em vez de segui-las, fosse por vaidade pessoal, interesse econômico ou para outras benesses.

Em relação à Mana, ela havia sido um dos casos que eles aprovaram por arrogância, julgando como sendo certo o motivo do mercador em vez de se ater as leis que proibiria a escravidão da menina.

No final, havia sido a arrogância deles que os denunciou, fazendo novos Juízes serem nomeados pelo Faraó para revisarem as decisões deles, conseguindo assim, libertar muitos inocentes ao longo dos dias, sendo que os antigos Juízes deveriam pagar indenização a quem foi escravizado injustamente e também aos compradores, desde que estes os tenham adquirido sem conhecimento das leis, o que era demasiadamente raro. Os que tinham conhecimento dessa lei e que conheciam a procedência dos escravos que adquiriu eram presos e mesmo aqueles que não pesquisaram a procedência, também foram punidos, pois deviam se certificar da origem dos escravos egípcios.

Todos os que foram condenados, tiveram os seus bens apreendidos e se tivessem títulos, os mesmos eram perdidos, servindo de aviso as pessoas para que ficassem atentas as leis e certificassem as condições e procedência dos escravos que desejam adquirir, assim como aqueles que os vendiam.

No final da tarde, Mana havia comido uma refeição saborosa trazida por escravos e alguns de seus cortes e escoriações haviam sido tratados por Mahaado, assim como a marca das algemas de seus punhos e tornozelos, após eles terem sido removidos.

Ela havia recuperado a sua animação, sendo que foi afagada na cabeça pelo jovem, fazendo-a sorrir, com ele ficando feliz ao ver que a menina havia relaxado na sua companhia ao ponto de surgir um sorriso em seu rosto pueril.

\- Você tem grandes poderes mágicos ocultos, Mana. O meu professor viu isso. Quando a trouxe para cá, ele ficou surpreso ao sentir a sua magia oculta.

\- Eu sou mágica? – ela pergunta sorrindo imensamente, após engolir avidamente a sobremesa, sem mastigá-la adequadamente, pois nunca havia saboreado algo tão gostoso.


	12. Kesi e a escolha de Mana

**Notas da Autora**

A pequena Mana descobre...

Ela decide...

Mahaado comenta...

Atemu se encontra...

Kesi decide...

**Capítulo 12 - Kesi e a escolha de Mana**

\- Sim. O seu heika (magia) é latente. Por isso, para fazê-la aflorar, é preciso muito treino e estudos. O seu nível de magia é superior aos dos meus colegas.

\- O senhor é mago?! – ela pergunta extasiada.

\- Não precisa me chamar de senhor. Eu me chamo Mahaado.

\- Então, o senh... quer dizer, Mahaado é mágico?

\- Pelo visto, você deseja usar algum sufixo no meu nome. Eu acredito que vai parar de usar com o tempo e respondendo a sua pergunta, eu sou um aprendiz, ainda.

Nisso, ele mexe os dedos e faz algumas frutas flutuarem no ar, para depois, fazê-las voarem em círculo em volta de Mana que tinha os olhos brilhando, exibindo fascínio neles, com o jovem sorrindo ao ver a animação genuína da menina e considerando que havia conhecido ela chorona e apavorada, havia sido uma grande mudança.

Então, ele faz as frutas voltarem obedientemente a cesta, com a criança perguntando ansiosamente:

\- Eu posso fazer essa mágica?

\- É uma das mais simples. Com treino e estudo, poderá fazer mágicas ainda mais elaboradas. Veja.

Ele concentra os seus poderes e faz surgir uma névoa mágica iridescente que dança ao redor dele e depois, ao redor de Mana que bate as mãozinhas, se encontrando extasiada.

\- Então, eu poderei fazer essas mágicas legais?

\- Sim. Inclusive, meu professor deseja incluí-la como aprendiza. O que acha? Quer aprender a dominar os seus poderes mágicos latentes?

\- Eu posso mesmo? – ela pergunta com as mãozinhas juntas, enquanto exibia olhos expectantes.

\- Claro.

\- Ebâ! – ela estende as mãos para o alto, comemorando, enquanto Mahaado sorria gentilmente.

Então, um servo entra e se prostra ao jovem, falando:

\- O Faraó deseja ver ambos no salão.

\- Obrigado. Vamos Mana – ele fala, estendendo a mão para ela.

A menina demonstra nervosismo frente a visão de ver o Deus de Kemet (Egito) pessoalmente e quando olha para a face gentil do jovem, ela relaxa e pega a mão dele, que a conduz pelos corredores até que eles chegam a grandes portas duplas que se abrem, sendo que ela estava um pouco atrás dele, praticamente grudada nele, tremendo, com o mesmo procurando confortá-la com palavras gentis.

O Faraó estava em seu trono com os guardas no entorno, sendo que o jovem se prostra com a fronte voltada para o chão, com o seu gesto sendo repetido pela criança.

Então, Akhenamkhanen fala com uma voz profunda que ecoava pelo salão e igualmente repleta de autoridade, enquanto exibia uma face austera:

\- Graças a vocês, Mahaado e Mana, pudermos descobrir sobre os atos desonrosos dos Juízes que deturpavam as leis por vaidade ou em busca de quaisquer benesses. Conseguimos libertar muitas pessoas de escravidões indevidas, assim como, prendemos muitos compradores que eram cientes da lei e mesmo assim, não somente as ignoraram como adquiriram escravos ilegais. Para cada um deles foi dada uma sentença. Essa menina se enquadra em escravidão ilegal e automaticamente, terá a sua liberdade assegurada. Pode erguer o seu rosto, pequena? – ele pergunta o final em um tom menos autoritário e quase que gentil ao ver que a pequena tremia.

Ela ergue timidamente o rosto, vendo um olhar gentil no Faraó, com o mesmo falando:

\- És livre. É uma cidadã egípcia com todos os seus direitos. O seu padrasto será punido apropriadamente. Está livre para sair do palácio.

A menina se recupera da surpresa e olha para Mahaado, tomando uma decisão, sendo que ela queria pedir algo ao Faraó, que percebe a intenção dela.

\- Pode falar.

Mana fica surpresa pela autorização que recebeu e após engolir em seco, juntando coragem para poder fazer o pedido ao Deus que estava em seu trono, ela pede humildemente:

\- Eu gostaria de ficar com o Mahaado para aprender magia. Eu quero ser uma aprendiza de mago, Per'a'ah. Eu não tenho ninguém nesse mundo.

Akhenamkhanen fica surpreso com o pedido e comenta:

\- Para ser uma aprendiza de maga é preciso ter poderes mágicos e não são todos que nascem com esse poder – ele volta o rosto para o jovem aprendiz de mago – Ela tem Heika (magia), Mahaado?

O jovem ergue a cabeça e fala, respeitosamente:

\- Ela tem um incrível poder mágico latente que está acima de todos os meus colegas. É um nível que nunca vi antes e o meu mentor concorda com isso.

Após se refazer da surpresa da revelação, passando a olhar atentamente para a menina prostrada a sua frente com a fronte voltada para o chão, sendo que todos os outros que se encontravam no salão exibiam um misto de estupefação e incredulidade na face, o Faraó ordena que chamassem o shinkan que detinha o Sennen no Ringu, que após se prostrar, confirma o que o seu aprendiz disse.

Frente a confirmação da veracidade das palavras do jovem aprendiz de mago, Akhenamkhanen fala:

\- Eu autorizo o seu ensino como aprendiza de maga, sendo que Mahaado ficará responsável por você.

\- Muito obrigada, Per'a'ah! – ela exclama animada.

Mahaado faz facepalmed por ela exclamar na sala do trono, sendo que isso deixa todos surpresos, enquanto que o Faraó suprimia um sorriso ao ver a genuína felicidade da pequena.

\- Ops... – ela fala sem graça, para depois, se prostrar novamente com a fronte abaixada.

\- Estão dispensados.

Então, eles se retiram de costas, procurando deixar o pé esquerdo na frente do corpo para mostrar que entregavam o seu coração ao Faraó e somente relaxam após saírem do trono, com Mana sorrindo feliz, enquanto que Mahaado sentia um peso adicional em seus ombros, pois a partir daquele momento seria o responsável por cuidar de Mana, sendo que precisaria providenciar os aposentos dela na ala destinada aos magos, com ele acreditando que tinha um quarto disponível ao lado dele.

Ademais, iria providenciar algumas vestes para ela usar, temporariamente, enquanto não ia junto dela ao mercado para que a menina escolhesse algumas roupas, por si mesma, sendo que também iria ordenar a alguns servos que providenciassem o banho dela ao encherem a banheira do quarto destinado a ela.

Quando eles viravam um corredor, Atemu surge, exibindo um olhar curioso para a menina que estava junto do seu amigo e colega de magia, sendo que ele apresenta a criança que olhava com curiosidade para o garoto a sua frente:

\- Está é a Mana e serei responsável por ela, também. Ela é uma aprendiza de mago.

\- Eu sou Atemu! Prazer em conhecê-la! – o menino estende a mão, enquanto sorria.

\- Prazer. – ela sorri de volta, o cumprimentando – Essas vestes... É um nobre?

\- Ele é um Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro). – o aprendiz de mago responde, vendo a face surpresa dela, enquanto Atemu sorria.

Mahaado suspira ao assimilar que teria duas crianças para vigiar, pois mesmo o príncipe sendo mais velho que Mana, ele ainda aprontava, fazendo com que o aprendiz de mago precisasse socorrê-lo, enquanto orava aos Deuses que a menina fosse comportada e não arteira como o príncipe.

Afinal, já bastava um arteiro. Dois, seria demais para ele.

Nisso, Mana avista mais três meninos se aproximando, sendo que chamou a atenção dela pelo fato deles terem a pele clara, juntamente com as vestes nobres que usavam em conjunto com os adereços de ouro, indicando os seus status.

Eles se aproximam e sorriem gentilmente ao verem a menina, junto de Mahaado, que olhava curiosamente para eles, sendo que o príncipe fala:

\- Esta é a Mana. Ela é uma aprendiza de mago. Esta sobre a responsabilidade do Mahaado.

\- Prazer, Mana, eu sou Jounouchi. – o loiro se apresenta.

\- Eu sou Honda. Prazer. – o de cabelos castanhos cumprimenta, sorrindo.

\- Eu sou Ryo. Prazer em conhecê-la, Mana. – o prateado fala, sorrindo.

\- Oi. – ela fala timidamente – São nobres também, né?

\- Sim. Nossos pais são nobres. Nós somos amigos de infância do Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro) Atemu. Agora, você é nossa amiga, também. – Jounouchi fala sorrindo.

Os olhinhos de Mana brilham e ela consente, animada.

Então, o moreno sai de suas recordações e suspira ao se recordar que os Deuses não haviam ouvido as suas preces, com ele sentido que havia envelhecido alguns anos adicionais em virtude das preocupações que eles o fizeram passar no passado e fala:

\- De fato, eu disse tudo isso e reconheço o seu potencial mágico latente. Mas confesso que não tenho muita esperança que ela seja responsável, algum dia.

Shimon apoia a mão no ombro dele, falando:

\- Não perca a esperança. Ela é uma das poucas forças que possuímos para suplantar o presente e alcançar o futuro.

Mahaado sorri e fala:

\- O senhor sempre tem sábias palavras em seus lábios. O futuro Per'a'ah Atemu terá o melhor Conselheiro Real de todos. Com a sua orientação, o novo Faraó fará o império ser grandioso.

\- Farei de tudo ao meu alcance para que isso seja concretizado. Ademais, eu estou cuidando pessoalmente da pirâmide de Atemu e estou colocando as melhores e mais poderosas armadilhas para deter os ladrões de tumba. – ele fala pondo a mão na frente da boca, enquanto ria satisfeito consigo mesmo, fazendo Mahaado ficar com uma gota.

\- Já falou disso para o Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro)?

\- Vou avisá-lo na sua coroação do andamento da construção da sua pirâmide.

"Eu acho um assunto um tanto mórbido para um dia de festividade", ele pensa consigo mesmo, com uma gota, imaginando a cara que o seu amigo de infância faria frente a um assunto não indicado para um dia que deveria ser de festividade.

Então, a face de Shimon muda e mesmo com uma máscara que cobria o seu rosto, deixando apenas os seus olhos expostos, era visível essa mudança com Mahaado correspondendo a essa alteração em seu semblante.

\- O Iry-pat desejará saber a verdade sobre os Sennen Aitemu e a criação deles. Considerando o adoecimento Per'a'ah (Faraó) Aknamkanon, será o esperado. Há anos ele espera por uma explicação, inclusive do motivo de irem até aquela tumba.

\- Eu sei. A minha promessa ao Nsw (rei) Aknamkanon terminará quando Iry-pat Atemu ascender como novo Per'a'ah. Nesse dia em diante, terei que responder a todas as dúvidas que ele tiver sobre os itens. Só espero não ser o arauto de um novo sofrimento – ele comenta o final tristemente – O coração dele é tão nobre quanto o do genitor dele. É uma história repulsiva e igualmente hedionda. Não há qualquer maneira de contar de forma suave.

\- Sim. Mas ao contrário de Per'a'ah Aknamkanon, Atemu era apenas um bebê quando ocorreram os acontecimentos. Foi diferente do caso do pai dele. Afinal, o Per'a'ah autorizou pessoalmente a criação dos itens e forneceu todos os meios necessários, inclusive soldados e tudo o que Hem-netjr (sumo sacerdote) Akhenaden necessitava para a sua missão. Mesmo que a meu ver, Nsw Aknamkanon seja uma vitima como os moradores de Kul Elna, ele nunca se veria dessa forma. Eu acredito em Iry-pat Atemu. Ele saberá lidar com a verdade repulsiva sobre os itens.

\- Eu espero que ele saiba lidar com esse conhecimento abominável. Acredito que devo ter esperança, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Eu acredito no nosso futuro Per'a'ah. Por isso, terei a esperança que ele saberá lidar com a forma abominável como foram criados os itens.

\- Eu também. Sabia que o único que deveria se preocupar com uma eventual fúria divina seria Hem-netjr Akhenaden?

\- Por quê? – o mago fica curioso, enquanto arqueia o cenho.

\- Iry-pat Atemu, ao contrário de Per'a'ah Aknamkanon, não carrega nenhuma culpa pela criação dos artefatos mágicos. Acredito que após a coroação, Hem-netjr Akhenaden irá testemunhar em primeira mão a fúria de um Faraó, algo que ele não testemunhou com o seu irmão mais velho. – Shimon não pode deixar de sorrir intensamente ao imaginar a cena, enquanto se deleitava ao visualizar a expressão do tio de Atemu, frente à fúria do sobrinho.

Mahaado ri levemente e fala:

\- Eu também adoraria vê-lo se entender com a fúria do Per'a'ah que é um Deus vivo. – o mago sorri imensamente, enquanto imaginava a cena.

Afinal, ele sentia muita raiva de Akhenaden, pois o shinkan era o culpado indireto pelo adoecimento de Akhenamkhanen ao mentir para o seu irmão mais velho.

Porém, como era jovem e por questão de hierarquia, não podia falar um décimo do que desejava. Por isso, havia ficado feliz por ter alguém que poderia desabar uma fúria divina sobre Akhenamkhanen. No caso, o seu amigo de infância e colega de magia, Atemu, quando ele ascendesse ao trono do Kemet.

Eles passam a andar pelos corredores, enquanto riam ao imaginarem a cena de um shinkan aterrorizado, se encolhendo perante a fúria intensa do Faraó, para depois, conversarem sobre outros assuntos.

Então, a noite cai, com Atemu se encontrando na imensa varanda do seu quarto luxuoso e espaçoso, observando a lua cheia e as estrelas que salpicavam o céu, após ver os seus amigos retornando as suas casas luxuosas, uma vez que eram filhos de Grão Vizires, sendo que naquele momento, só estava usando um saio curto amarrado em sua cintura, com o Sennensui em seu pescoço, sendo que o segurava, enquanto se recordava do fato de ter visto o objeto brilhar, após despertar do sonho com o jovem misterioso, pois ao abrir os olhos, ainda era visível um leve fulgor dourado.

Claro, podia ser apenas sua impressão pelo fato do objeto reluzir ao ser atingido por alguma fonte de luz.

Inclusive, quando ele testemunhou esse fulgor, havia sido uma noite de lua cheia e a claridade alcançava a sua cama.

Porém, mesmo sendo ciente dessa hipótese, ele tinha a impressão que não era somente isso, enquanto questionava qual era o poder do item.

Afinal, mesmo após décadas, seu poder era um segredo que o seu genitor havia tentado decifrar. Nem mesmo Akhenaden, que havia criado os itens ao usar o ritual que constava no Sennen Majutsu Sho, sabia os poderes do Sennensui. Sabia de todos os outros, menos do que estava no seu pescoço.

Então, ele ouve a sua porta abrindo e arqueia o cenho, pois havia guardas posicionados em cada lado do seu corredor, assim como havia segurança reforçada para o seu genitor, pois sempre havia o risco de algum assassino tentar mata-los, apesar de terem a portadora do Sennen Tauku (Colar do Milênio) para avisar dos acontecimentos do futuro, dificultando as ações de assassinos.

Uma das portas é aberta por uma bela mulher de pele ocre profundo e que possuía cabelos negros e olhos azuis, usando vestes alvas em forma de um vestido preso na cintura por três faixas de ouro e tendo uma fenda que se abria da coxa direita para baixo, sendo que nos tornozelos tinha tiras de ouro, além de usar braceletes de ouro nos braços e antebraços. Ela usava uma argola de ouro em cada orelha, com uma parte da franja comprida de cada lado sendo presa por presilhas douradas.

Ela se movimenta de forma naturalmente sensual, com um sorriso brotando no rosto do Faraó, que murmura:

\- Kesi.

\- Eu soube que daqui a um mês será Per'a'ah, Atemu. Normalmente

Ela falou sem usar qualquer título honorifico para ele, pois era uma das poucas pessoas que tinham liberdade para tratá-lo normalmente em particular, somente usando títulos e se portando de forma humilde em público ou em companhia de outras pessoas fora do círculo de confiança dele.

A morena se aproxima, enquanto olhava desejosa para o corpo dele que parecia esculpido pelos próprios Deuses e que fazia tanto concubinas, quanto cortesãs e inclusive cortesões desejarem ser subjugados pelo corpo perfeito e viril do príncipe.

Sem perceber o olhar de desejo dela por se encontrar imerso em seus pensamentos, ele torna a olhar para a lua, enquanto se encontrava sentado na sacada com uma das pernas flexionadas, falando:

\- Sim. Também vou me casar para que o meu pai possa pegar seu neto em seus braços. Com o tempo de vida restante dele... – um suspiro brota dos lábios aristocráticos – Espero conseguir cumprir com esse objetivo, antes que seja tarde para ele.

\- Com certeza irá conseguir, Atemu. Afinal, se é por virilidade, você tem de sobra. Engravidar dependerá da prima que escolher. – ela fala sensualmente, abraçando-o, para depois, massagear os seus ombros – Está muito tenso.

Ele fecha os olhos e relaxa com a massagem que era feita, sendo que ela havia retirado as suas roupas e joias sem que Atemu percebesse, para depois, começar a massageá-lo de forma erótica, fazendo-o rosnar levemente, enquanto sentia o calor se concentrando em sua virilha, falando sem olhar para ela:

\- Se continuar me provocando...

\- Sentirei o poder do futuro Per'a'ah... Eu adoraria me queimar em suas chamas. – ela fala sensualmente no pé do ouvido dele, sabendo que um bom sexo iria ajudar a relaxá-lo, com ela apreciando, também.


	13. Hentai

**Notas da Autora**

Yo!

O motivo da primeira cena de sexo ser um hentai e não um lemon com toques BDSM foi porque nunca escrevi uma cena de sexo nesse estilo.

O máximo que eu fazia eram homens dominadores, mas que não usavam apetrechos e outros objetos para exercer a sua dominação, isso quando não ficavam provocando ao ponto de fazer a sua parceira/parceiro implorar para serem tomadas (os).

Portanto, decide começar com cenas de sexo que tenho mais facilidade por colocar em todas as fanfictions que fiz até hoje, uma vez que só escrevi um yaoi, antes de começar as de Yu-Gi-Oh! O próximo será um lemon nesse mesmo estilo.

Tenham uma boa leitura. XDDDD

**Capítulo 13 - Hentai**

Ele a beija, com a sua língua exigindo passagem, enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo dela, percebendo que ela já estava nua.

De forma implacável a sua língua abre caminho pelos lábios e as línguas começam a duelar, com a de Atemu subjugando a outra, acabando por ter livre acesso, enquanto as suas mãos fortes passeavam pelo corpo perfeito da morena, que por sua vez, passava as unhas na pele ocre do príncipe, o fazendo ficar ainda mais agressivo no beijo, enquanto ela fincava as unhas no torso dele.

\- Você está se comportando muito mal. Não devia me provocar. – ele fala em um tom rouco e profundo, além de autoritário, fazendo-a ter calafrios de prazer, enquanto mordia os lábios.

\- Eu disse que queria me queimar em suas chamas... E sim, eu mereço ser punida, não acha mestre?

Sem aviso, ela morde o lábio dele quando ele tornou a beijá-la com volúpia, fazendo-o bater audivelmente em uma das nádegas dela, arrancando um leve grito de prazer da morena, para depois apertar o local avermelhado com a sua mão, fazendo-a suspirar, sendo que tal ato apenas a deixava mais sedenta.

Então, ele puxa fortemente a cabeça dela para trás ao segurar brutalmente os seus cabelos, erguendo o seu queixo, enquanto mordiscava a pele até que dá uma mordida mais vigorosa, fazendo-a arfar, a soltando abruptamente, para depois ordenar com a voz implacável e igualmente autoritária:

\- Vire-se com os pulsos atrás!

Propositalmente, ela não faz isso e recebe outro tapa estalado e forte em sua outra nádega que é apertada ainda mais fortemente nas mãos másculas do príncipe, que dá um segundo tapa na outra nádega, com a bela morena mordendo os lábios, decidindo acatar a ordem dada.

Então, ele prende os seus punhos ao conjurar cordas mágicas, para depois mordiscar a pele do pescoço dela, mordendo em seguida o seu ombro, fazendo-a arfar, estalando novamente a sua mão em uma das nádegas, com ela gemendo baixo, sendo que Atemu fala roucamente, enquanto exibia um sorriso lascivo:

\- Já que insiste... Se prepare, eu vou fodê-la duramente e irá implorar por mais!

Ele dá mais um tapa forte em uma das nádegas de Kesi, fazendo-a arfar profundamente, enquanto os seus seios saltavam para frente, apertando em seguida o local que estava avermelhado, fazendo-a arfar, para depois soltá-la bruscamente, conjurando em seguida uma coleira e correntes, a puxando por elas, enquanto ia até um móvel que ficava em seu quarto, pegando uma chave de uma gaveta para abri-lo, separando alguns objetos, enquanto era visível a marca das mãos do príncipe nas nádegas dela que estavam vermelhas.

Ele dá lateralmente um chute atrás do joelho dela, fazendo-a cair de joelhos, com ela exibindo uma face repleta de desejo, enquanto um sorriso sombrio e lascivo enfeitava o rosto do príncipe que puxava a corrente mágica, fazendo-a esticar o pescoço, enquanto aproximava os lábios do ouvido dela, com a mesma se contorcendo de prazer abaixo da sua cintura.

\- Vamos ver se é digna de ter o corpo tocado pelas minhas mãos...

Nisso, ele afrouxa a corrente, com ela voltando a respirar, enquanto exibia um olhar repleto de puro desejo, sendo que em questão de segundos, com um estalar de dedos, Atemu está nu, com a morena olhando o membro bem dotado dele que era grosso e grande, com ele falando, simulando indecisão:

\- Devo ou não...

Rapidamente, ela o abocanha e começa a fazer sexo oral nele, com o príncipe adorando a sensação da boca macia envolvendo o seu membro, enquanto ela trabalhava em sua extensão, sendo que em um determinado momento, sorrindo de forma travessa, ela usa levemente os seus dentes, sendo o suficiente para incomodá-lo devido a ereção pulsante, com ele tirando o seu membro da boca dela, para depois puxar violentamente a corrente, usando-as em seguida para bater em suas costas em um ritmo determinado e intenso para puni-la, revezando com as nádegas dela, enquanto procurava dosar a sua força, uma vez que aquilo não passava de um jogo entre eles, já que Kesi era sadomasoquista e sentia muito prazer quando Atemu fingia ser um príncipe cruel e lascivo, com ele entrando na fantasia ao incorporá-lo, embora ele apreciasse ser dominador, mesmo fora da fantasia.

\- Por favor, mestre, eu vou me comportar e...

Ela geme de prazer ao vê-lo conjurar um chicote mágico que não deixaria marcas visíveis, virando-a de costas, enquanto a empurrava contra a beirada da cama, forçando-a a apoiar os ombros, enquanto ele erguia o chicote, falando de forma autoritária:

\- Você irá contar. Serão dez chicotadas!

Ele começa a descer as chicotadas, dando uma pausa de alguns segundo entre elas, com Kesi contando cada uma delas, sendo que começava a gritar na quinta até que dá um grito final quando chega à décima ao mesmo tempo em que chegava ao ápice, liberando a essência da sua intimidade, fazendo-a escorrer nas suas pernas, enquanto recuperava o fôlego com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, sentindo que as suas pernas pareciam feitas de manteiga.

Atemu a puxa de modo a falar roucamente no ouvido dela:

\- Então, é mesmo uma vadia...

Então, ele larga o chicote no chão, para pegar abruptamente o rosto dela com as duas mãos, ordenando:

\- Abra a boca!

Ela abre, colocando a língua para fora, enquanto se preparava, sendo que ele começa a penetrar vigorosamente o seu membro na cavidade macia que era a boca dela, com Kesi sorrindo, enquanto gerenciava a penetração vigorosa, frenética e profunda do príncipe que a conhecia muito bem, sabendo até onde podia ir e o quanto ela aguentava, mantendo uma margem de segurança.

Enquanto eles se divertiam, os guardas ao longe ouviam o som baixo de gritos femininos e de chicote, enquanto gemiam por não poderem sair da posição que estavam, sendo que invejavam o príncipe, pois era notório que muitas se jogavam em seus braços e imploravam pela atenção dele, mesmo outros homens.

Mais tarde, eles estão dormindo na cama de Atemu que era imensa, sendo que Kesi estava deitada ao lado dele, plenamente satisfeita do sexo que tiveram, gerenciando as dores nos bons lugares que sentia, tanto pelo sexo brutal e selvagem ao ser subjugada, administrando a dor e ardência em suas nádegas e costas, tanto pelas tapas, quanto pelas correntes e pelo chicote que desceu implacavelmente nela, fazendo-a arfar e gemer de prazer cada vez que picava a sua pele, sendo ciente que algumas marcas seriam visíveis tais como as mordidas, mas que não importava, pois muitas sentiriam inveja dela, mais do que já sentiam, porque a reconheciam como sendo a favorita do príncipe e que detinha a maior autoridade dentro do harém dele.

Ademais, após encerrarem as atividades, Atemu havia banhado ela gentilmente, uma vez que Kesi estava exausta e igualmente satisfeita.

Após secá-la, deitou a bela morena na cama, tratando em seguida da pele dela com óleos terapêuticos, massageando cuidadosamente a epiderme, visando aliviar a dor.

Então, ambos ouvem algumas batidas na porta que o despertam e quando ela ia se levantar, o príncipe põe as mãos gentilmente em seus ombros, falando:

\- Você deve descansar. O seu corpo está dolorido, ainda. Pode deixar comigo.

A morena sorri, consentindo, vendo o príncipe sair da cama, colocando apenas o seu saio curto para se fazer apresentável, caso fosse algum problema com o império, enquanto se dirigia a porta, concentrando a sua magia para usá-la caso fosse alguém perigoso, embora houvessem guardas guarnecendo cada um dos lados do corredor.

Ao abrir uma das portas duplas, reconhece como sendo duas do seu harém que entram, usando uma saia curta e algo que mal tampava os seios, fazendo-os saltar sensualmente a cada movimento lânguido que elas faziam.

Quando ele fecha as portas duplas, ambas se aproximam dele, começando a disputar a sua atenção, sendo que uma delas fala languidamente, após retirarem as suas parcas roupas e algumas joias que possuíam, procurando não olhá-lo nos olhos:

\- Faz tempo que não solicita uma de nós... Por favor, queremos cuidar do senhor, Ouji-sama.

\- Sim, por favor. – a outra fala, enquanto esfregava os seus seios fartos em um dos braços do príncipe.

Kesi sorri e senta na cama, falando:

\- Será uma noite bem longa...

Elas olham para a cama imensa que cabia oito pessoas confortavelmente, exibindo surpresa em seus semblantes ao verem a mulher de pele ocre profundo nos lençóis de linho e que por estar nua, evidenciava que havia se divertido, pois a morena não tinha qualquer pudor em revelar o seu corpo nu que causava inveja a muitas mulheres, com ambas as jovens percebendo marcas de mordidas nela, pois ainda estavam visíveis.

Uma delas murmura com inveja em seu semblante:

\- Isso é maldade, Kesi-sama. Você estava tendo o Ouji-sama apenas para você.

Atemu havia começado a mordiscar levemente os lábios de uma delas que havia acabado de entrar, com a outra procurando disputar a atenção dele, enquanto que a sua amiga tinha os seus lábios amassado pelos lábios aristocráticos.

Então, Kesi fala:

\- Essas duas são sadomasoquistas também, Ouji-sama.

A bela morena usa o título honorífico com ele e uma voz humilde, pois havia outras pessoas no ambiente e a morena devia demonstrar o devido respeito.

\- É sério? – ele pergunta com visível surpresa em sua face, sendo que quando se deitou com elas, não sabia desse fato, embora ambas houvessem pedido para ele ser áspero durante o ato.

\- Sim. Certo, meninas? – ela pergunta sorrindo.

Elas consentem ao elevarem os seus olhos até os lábios do príncipe, pois era proibido olhar diretamente para os nobres sem autorização deles.

Então, Kesi se ergue e gerenciando as dores em seu corpo, ignorando o olhar do príncipe que dizia claramente para ela descansar na cama, a mesma se dirige até o móvel, mostrando alguns objetos que fizeram as jovens ficarem surpresas, enquanto mordiam os seus lábios em uma antecipação prazerosa, para depois sentirem um calafrio de prazer, sendo que o príncipe invoca coleira e correntes mágicas para ambas, as puxando bruscamente, fazendo-as quase perder o equilíbrio, enquanto começava a encarnar um mestre sádico, com elas se derretendo com a face repleta de luxúria e com o sorriso pervertido e igualmente perverso que surgia nos lábios aristocráticos.

\- Virem-se colocando os punhos atrás das costas! – ele ordena em um tom autoritário que não aceitava contestação.

Mordendo os lábios, elas decidem demorar um pouco para acatarem a ordem.

Quando elas cumprem a ordem dada, os seus punhos são presos atrás das costas e após se certificar que estavam bem presas com a sua magia, ele fala asperamente, mantendo-as de costas para ele:

\- Vocês demoraram em cumprir as minhas ordens... Vão apanhar como as vadias que são!

Então, ele pega as correntes de ambas e começa a chicoteá-las, fazendo-as arfarem, enquanto a umidade e o desconforto entre as pernas delas aumentavam, com elas se contorcendo como podiam.

Após ele cessar, puxando-as para ele, elas começam a se esfregar no corpo dele que fala roucamente ao aproximá-las de sua boca, as surpreendendo ao virá-las, puxando-as pelos seus cabelos, deixando os ouvidos dela lado a lado, enquanto falava com uma voz rouca, profunda e autoritária que fazia surgir calafrios de prazer nelas:

\- Se preparem, pois irei fodê-las duramente e profundamente. - ele fala com os orbes carmesins escuros e repletos de pura perversão.

Elas ofegam de prazer frente à promessa que as fazem contorcer as pernas até que ele fala com uma voz profunda, autoritária, ameaçadora e inquestionável:

\- Só vão se mexer se eu ordenar e somente irão gozar quando eu permitir. Vocês compreenderam?

Ele pega as correntes e as utiliza para bater nelas, novamente, arrancando um gemido sôfrego delas, que falam fracamente:

\- Compreendi, Ouji-sama.

\- Eu também, Ouji-sama.

Então, o príncipe bate com a corrente atrás da articulação dos joelhos delas, fazendo-as caírem de joelhos, enquanto arfavam, com ele mantendo as correntes esticadas, enquanto retirava magicamente o seu saio curto ao se concentrar, ordenando no mesmo tom anterior:

\- Chupem! Eu o quero limpo, entenderam?

\- Sim, mestre. – elas falam em usino.

Elas começam a disputar entre si o membro dele, enquanto Kesi sorria ao ver a cena, sendo que estava surpresa pela resistência dele, pois não era a primeira vez que ele teria mais dois para fazer sexo, sendo ciente que aquela seria, de fato, uma noite muito longa.

No corredor de ambos os lados, os guardas ouvem novos gritos femininos e sons de chicotadas, embora fossem baixos pela distância, enquanto sentiam inveja renovada do príncipe, pois viram as duas passando, com muitos deles desejando trocar de lugar com os que guardavam os aposentos do Faraó, uma vez que como estava doente, não teria lindas mulheres desfilando na frente deles, se dirigindo para um dos quartos reais, com eles tendo que ouvir o príncipe sortudo que tinha lindas beldades, enquanto que eles não tinham uma bela mulher há algum tempo.


	14. A confirmação de Atemu

**Notas da Autora**

Kesi acorda com...

Atemu fica...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 14 - A confirmação de Atemu**

Algumas horas depois, Kesi desperta por causa de um brilho que irradiava em suas pálpebras e ao abrir os olhos, fica surpresa ao ver que o príncipe havia voltado a colocar o Sennensui, após fazer sexo selvagem e brutal com as duas jovens do Harém dele, com o objeto emitindo uma luz dourada intensa através do olho de Wadjet, enquanto o moreno parecia estar sonhando, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis.

Rapidamente, ela olha pelo canto dos olhos e percebe que as jovens do Harém dele estavam dormindo profundamente, após Atemu ter tratado delas ao usar óleos terapêuticos, aplicando pessoalmente nelas, tal como fez com Kesi.

Nisso, o brilho cessa e a bela mulher de pele ocre profundo observa pelos cantos dos olhos, os orbes carmesins de Atemu se abrindo, para depois, olhar para o seu lado e ao vê-la acordada, exibe preocupação no seu semblante em decorrência da amizade e cumplicidade que possuíam juntamente com o fato de ter sido ela que lhe ensinou os prazeres do sexo ao perder a virgindade nas mãos dela por ordens do seu pai, que a havia mandado ao seu quarto por ser a melhor concubina dele, com ela lhe ensinando a ser respeitoso e nunca forçar ninguém a ter relações ou atender aos seus caprichos, com a relação tendo que ser sempre consensual e que o estupro era um ato hediondo.

\- Está tudo bem, Kesi?

Ela sorri com a preocupação dele, para depois falar:

\- Sim. Eu acordei com o seu Sennensui brilhando. Ou mais precisamente, o Olho de Wadjet.

\- Ele estava brilhando? É sério? – ele pergunta com ansiedade ao pegar o item em suas mãos, passando a analisá-lo atentamente com o olhar, sendo visível a felicidade no semblante do príncipe.

Ela arqueia o cenho ao ver a satisfação nos orbes carmesins, para depois perguntar:

\- Sim. Por quê?

Ela nota que Atemu olha para o lado, vendo as duas jovens que dormiam, com a morena percebendo que ele estava usando magia nelas ao levantar a mão em direção a ambas, com uma névoa saindo dos dedos em direção as escravas sexuais, as cercando, para depois desaparecer, enquanto ele falava:

\- Vou adormecê-las magicamente, pois não desejo ouvintes adicionais e também para elas poderem dormir sem serem despertadas pela nossa conversa. Eu dei um sono sem sonho. Assim, vão dormir tranquilamente até amanhã.

\- Fez bem. Elas podem acordar, enquanto conversamos.

\- Sim. Ademais, elas têm que repor as suas energias para voltarem ao Harém amanhã.

Então, ele se senta e pergunta à Kesi:

\- Se lembra do sonho que eu contei e que tenho desde que era criança, sendo que ficou mais nítido, após eu receber o Sennensui do meu pai?

\- O sonho com aquele garoto misterioso que parece com você? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu acabei de sonhar com ele. Na noite anterior, eu tive a impressão que o meu Sennen Aitemu brilhou, mas não tinha certeza se de fato ele brilhou ou se foi a luz da lua que entrou pela sacada e que fez reluzir a superfície dourada do item.

\- Olha Atemu, eu já vi esse Sennensui brilhando ao ser refletida uma fonte de luz nele. Mas esse brilho que eu testemunhei era oriundo dele. Mais precisamente do Olho de Wadjet. Não tinha como ser de qualquer outra luz refletida pela superfície dourada dele.

\- Então, eu estava certo... Por algum motivo, os meus sonhos ficaram mais nítidos quando o meu pai me entregou esse Sennen Aitemu.

\- Com certeza deve ter alguma relação com esse jovem misterioso e exótico. Pela descrição da pele dele, ele deve viver longe daqui.

\- Eu espero encontrá-lo. – ele murmura, enquanto se sentava.

Ela senta também, enquanto gerenciava as pontadas de dor prazerosas embaixo da sua cintura, pois também haviam feito sexo anal, além de vaginal, usando um óleo que Atemu mantinha próximo da cama, sendo o mesmo para as outras duas escravas e que após terem relações, o príncipe passou um óleo terapêutico nelas, tanto nos anéis internos de seu ânus, quanto no corpo, onde ele havia batido para que diminuísse a dor e as deixassem confortáveis, com Kesi sorrindo perante o zelo que ele demonstrava, tanto antes, quanto após o ato, sendo que ela o havia ensinado a ser zeloso e a cuidar da parceira ou parceiro, ainda mais após um sexo selvagem e brutal.

Ela o abraça para confortá-lo, sem ter qualquer interesse sexual, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele, enquanto falava, sorrindo imensamente e de forma sincera:

\- Com certeza, você vai encontrá-lo. Eu ouso dizer que vocês estão predestinados a se encontrarem. Você merece ser feliz, Atemu. – ela dá um beijo gentil na bochecha dele, após falar.

O príncipe sorri e afaga uma das mãos dela que estava em seu ombro, enquanto falava:

\- Obrigado, Kesi. Jounouchi, Mahaado, Honda e Ryo também falaram a mesma coisa e eles estão tão ansiosos quanto eu para verem esse jovem. Eu espero encontrá-lo.

\- Tenha esperança, Atemu. É como eu disse. Vocês estão predestinados a se encontrarem. Por isso, esse item mágico está reagindo dessa forma.

Ele sorri, após fechar os olhos, refletindo sobre as palavras dela, para depois falar ao abri-los:

\- Eu vou ter esperança – nisso, ele olha para a lua e fala – Creio que podemos dormir mais um pouco. Vai amanhecer em breve.

\- Com certeza.

Nisso, eles voltam a dormir, com o príncipe esperando sonhar novamente com o jovem exótico, pois esse era o único motivo de dormir com o item mágico em seu pescoço.

Há centenas de quilômetros do Egito, mais precisamente onde Yuugi se encontrava com Yukiko magicamente dentro dele, a albina decidiu que havia chegado o momento que ela aguardava ansiosamente.

Aproveitando que o seu amigo foi visita-la e encostou-se à sua pelagem para adormecer, ela usou os seus poderes para fazê-lo dormir profundamente, tomando em seguida o controle do seu corpo, com as unhas se tornando garras e quando os olhos expressivos de Yuugi abriram, não havia mais a ametista neles e sim, a safira que brilhava de felicidade sádica, conforme se recordava dos planos para os mercadores de escravos. Planos estes que era cultivou por dias.

Com a audição do corpo do seu amigo ampliada em virtude dela assumir o seu corpo, juntamente com um olfato apuradíssimo, ela conseguiu detectar o silêncio no acampamento que somente era quebrado pelos soluços dos escravos, com o ar ficando impregnado pelo odor salgado das lágrimas derramadas, juntamente com o cheiro de fogueira e de carne assada.

Então, após esquadrinhar todo o local, sorri sadicamente ao perceber que com exceção de dois homens que trabalhavam com os mercadores e que haviam sido colocados como guarda, todos os outros dormiam, inclusive o Líder deles, provavelmente por considerarem que os escravos não ofertavam perigo e que não podiam fugir por causa dos grilhões em seus tornozelos e pulsos, naqueles que eram atados a carroças durante o dia e a noite em árvores grossas, além dos escravos confinados em jaulas, incapazes de abrir as suas prisões de ferro.

Ela se concentra e cria várias esferas de gelo que possuíam um tamanho considerável, para depois tomarem a forma de feras de vários tipos, só que feitos de gelo, os dotando de inteligência, enquanto que ela podia manipulá-los a distância se desejasse.

Seguindo as suas orientações, eles passam a se esgueirar nas sombras, sendo que procuravam ficar ocultos dentre as folhagens ao seguirem mentalmente as ordens de Yukiko e somente após ela posicioná-los estrategicamente, os rastreando para determinar a posição deles, visando se certificar que estavam todos posicionados, ela ordena o ataque que consistia de acordarem as suas presas ao aterrorizá-las e depois capturá-las ao reterem eles sobre as suas patas.

De fato, eles acordam e ao verem as feras os espreitando, passam a correr desesperados, após as suas armas quebrarem em contato com a superfície congelada, sendo que não conseguem se afastar por serem rendidos rapidamente, se encontrando presos sobre patas que continham garras afiadas.

Nesse interim, ela criou uma criatura de gelo bem forte e imensa para quebrar as barras de ferro da sua jaula, fazendo com que ela pudesse sair, enquanto ignorava estoicamente a virilha do seu amigo.

O motivo de não tentar quebrá-las por si mesmo foi porque não conhecia por completo a resistência de Yuugi quando ela controlava o seu corpo, não sabendo, exatamente, se ele assumia parte de sua força e resistência, enquanto o controle continuasse ou se continuaria do mesmo nível de um humano.

Após sair da jaula, as feras de gelo arrastam as suas presas até Yukiko que começa a concentrar o Kiei de Yuugi, invocando a forças das árvores que agarram as suas presas, os achatando lentamente, prolongando o sofrimento deles ao esmagar partes não vitais, quebrando gradativamente os ossos sobre gritos lacerantes de dor e de sofrimento.

Somente após eles perderem a consciência, ela os esmaga de uma só vez ao usar os galhos, fazendo jorrar sangue para todos os lados, enquanto surgia um sorriso sádico em seu rosto, sendo que os escravos estavam intocados e apenas assistiam atemorizados os massacres.

Mesmo estando com medo de serem os próximos, apesar das criaturas os ignorarem, passando perto deles e na frente sem demonstrarem qualquer sinal que iria atacá-los, era visível o olhar de prazer que os escravos tinham ao verem os escravistas e seus subordinados sendo eliminados sumariamente sobre uma agonia lacerante.

Ela faz as suas criaturas recolherem qualquer objeto de valor dos corpos deles, para depois, eles se dirigirem até um pequeno lago ali perto para lavar os objetos, antes de colocarem em um saco considerável, entregando em seguida para a criadora deles.

Em seguida, após neutralizar o líder e os seus subordinados, ela liberta os demais ao usar os seres que criou para quebrar as correntes e as argolas, além das trancas, estas presentes nas gaiolas, falando em seguida, enquanto as famílias se reencontravam:

\- Fujam para longe. Peguem tudo o que precisarem com exceção desse cavalo, cujas rédeas eu estou segurando.

Então, eles fogem desesperados, pegando os cavalos dos mercadores de escravos, com Yukiko reservando um ao pegar em suas rédeas, sendo que a maioria não tentou pegar o animal dela, tanto por ela ter libertado eles, quanto pelos seus poderes, embora vissem um garoto, uma vez que a albina estava usando o corpo de Yuugi.

O motivo de manter aquele cavalo firmemente preso nas rédeas, rosnando ameaçadoramente ao mesmo tempo, frente a algumas tentativas escassas de tomarem o animal dela, era para que o seu amigo não precisasse ficar andando, uma vez que iria devolver o corpo para ele.

Afinal, somente ela tinha asas, além do fato de ainda estar estudando uma forma de invocá-las no corpo do seu amigo.

Então, Yukiko monta no animal, após descobrir como fazer ao observar os outros, para depois galopar, se afastando do local, enquanto as suas criaturas eram desfeitas, somente parando após se distanciar, sendo que ao raiar do dia, desmonta do cavalo, deixando-o beber água de um riacho que ficava na frente dele, enquanto devolvia o controle daquele corpo que havia acabado de despertar.

Quando o jovem abre os olhos, percebe que não está na gaiola e frente a este fato, exibe estupefação e decide ver a sua amiga ao retornar para dentro dele.

Yukiko fica alarmada, enquanto que a culpa intensa a tomava ao ver o semblante aterrorizado dele que pergunta desesperadamente, enquanto lutava arduamente para buscar algumas recordações, pois esse lapso de tempo lhe assustava demasiadamente:

\- Eu não me lembro de nada! Como estamos nesse local?

Ela suspira profundamente, para depois ficar cabisbaixa, percebendo que não poderia ocultar o que fez, sendo que naquele momento não havia percebido que aquele ato não passaria incólume para ele.

Inclusive, quando a albina decidiu reagir a situação desesperadora em que se encontravam, não pensou nas consequências em longo prazo e somente agiu dessa forma porque sabia que o seu amigo nunca faria mal a ninguém ao contrário dela que não encontrou dificuldade em ferir, machucar e torturar.

Inclusive, ela sentiu um intenso prazer ao torturá-los lentamente, antes de matá-los quando eles perderam a consciência.

Portanto, o tempo que ele ficou dormindo profundamente por causa da magia da albina até o momento do seu despertar, gerou um lapso de tempo que o assustou demasiadamente.

Após suspirar pesadamente, Yukiko fica cabisbaixa e conta o que fez, procurando ocultar os seus atos mais brutais, pois não era necessário que o jovem a sua frente soubesse tudo o que fez ao tomar controle temporário do seu corpo.

Claro, ela poderia ter mentido se quisesse, mas decidiu não fazer isso, mesmo que isso custasse a sua amizade, pois a seu ver, ele merecia saber a verdade, sendo que a albina não era obrigada a contar tudo o que fez, decidindo omitir detalhes que poderiam chocar o seu amigo, considerando o coração ímpar dele.

Ela termina o relato, sendo que aproveitou para explicar tudo o que ocorreu nos dias anteriores, enquanto mantinha a sua cabeça abaixada para não ver os orbes ametistas e expressivos do seu amigo por temer o que encontraria neles e em seu rosto.


	15. A promessa de Yukiko

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi assimila o fato de...

Após conversarem, ele pede...

Yukiko promete...

Yuugi fica surpreso quando...

**Capítulo 15 - A promessa de Yukiko**

Yuugi se encontrava assimilando a descoberta estarrecedora sobre a capacidade da sua amiga de tomar o controle do seu corpo, enquanto absorvia as explicações dadas por ela, percebendo o quanto estas se encaixavam nas lacunas da sua mente e nos questionamentos do motivo dele se sentir fraco, somente se sentindo melhor do dia anterior, pois Yukiko havia decidido treinar o uso dos seus próprios poderes no corpo dele e que isso não demandava o Kiei dele, fazendo com que ele se recuperasse gradativamente.

Enquanto gerenciava as informações, passando da confusão ao assombro e depois para o medo, pois era demasiadamente perturbador o fato de você perder o controle do seu corpo com outro ser o tomando, o jovem viu a face dela que demonstrava vergonha e tristeza, com a mesma encolhendo as asas e evitando o seu olhar a todo o custo ao manter os orbes fixados no chão nevado, enquanto suspirava pesadamente, sendo visível a umidade nos orbes azuis, fazendo-os brilhar com as lágrimas não derrubadas. Era fato de que ela se sentia culpada e igualmente envergonhada pelas suas atitudes.

Yukiko era a sua primeira e melhor amiga, senão a única verdadeira, pois quando ele passou a assumir as funções de sacerdote, juntamente com o fato de ter amizade com a filha da Deusa da Lua, os outros jovens que no passado o menosprezavam por sua aparência exótica e baixa estatura, se aproximaram dele, exibindo grandes sorrisos, desejando conhecer o escolhido da filha da Deusa da Lua, com Yuugi sendo plenamente ciente da falsidade deles, enquanto que a albina fora a sua primeira e única amiga verdadeira.

Então, conforme refletia tudo o que ocorreu e os sacrifícios que ela fez para salvá-lo chegando ao ponto de ficar confinada dentro dele para salvar a sua vida, passou a absorver o motivo da albina de ter tomado o controle do seu corpo ao considerar a situação em que ambos se encontravam nas mãos dos seus captores, aliado ao instinto de proteção em relação a ele, além de compreender o treinamento oculto dela, pois todas as suas ações visavam salvá-lo de um destino cruel. Um destino que ela nunca permitiria que acontecesse se dependesse de sua vontade e que chegaria a qualquer extremo para protegê-lo, não medindo qualquer esforço para salvá-lo.

O jovem sacerdote era plenamente ciente desse fato, pois podia sentir a intensidade da proteção de sua amiga e que era de cunho maternal em relação a ele ao contrário do fraternal que esperava sentir, fazendo-o ficar surpreso, conforme eles passavam a ter acesso aos sentimentos um do outro pelo que compreendeu da bizarra situação em que se encontravam.

Afinal, Yuugi não havia conseguido conceber nenhum plano para se libertar da escravidão, juntamente com os outros, sem envolver algum conflito, enquanto duvidava piamente que conseguiria contê-los sem mata-los, algo que ele seria incapaz de fazer, assim como não era capaz de feri-los, sendo que era visível o fato de que ela se sentia muito mal pelo que fez.

Além disso, o jovem se recorda que a sua amiga está dentro dele e em decorrência desse fato, não consegue fazer muitas coisas que gostaria de fazer, uma vez que não possui um corpo próprio, passando a se recordar do comentário dela de desejar comer e depois da albina falando que não tinha fome e que fora mais, o desejo de comer, em si.

O jovem sentia pena de Yukiko, pois a sua amiga de infância havia feito um ritual em seu desespero para salvá-lo e não sabia como desfazer, enquanto que ambos não compreendiam até onde isso iria ou se um dia, ela conseguiria sair dele em um novo corpo.

Yuugi suspira e fala, sorrindo gentilmente ao aproximar o seu rosto do dela, ajoelhando-se para que ela olhasse para ele, fazendo-a exibir estupefação no seu semblante em virtude da face amável dele, enquanto o mesmo falava de forma gentil, afagando-a em seus pelos macios como seda:

\- Tudo bem. Eu compreendo os seus motivos e sou plenamente ciente que não conseguiria ferir ninguém e muito menos matar, sendo que não acredito que eles nos permitiriam fugir sem que precisássemos agir de forma extrema. Porém, não me agrada o fato de saber que eles foram mortos, mesmo que não tenha sido eu, pessoalmente, a fazer isso.

Ela fica aliviada ao ver que ele não estava com raiva dela pelos seus atos, para depois falar ao recuperar a voz, conforme erguia levemente o olhar e focinho:

\- Eu fui obrigada a detê-los de forma eficaz, visando impedi-los de caçarem os escravos que fugiram para aprisiona-los, novamente... Lembra-se do dia do ataque à sua vila por soldados e que você procurou atingi-los com os galhos da forma mais suave possível para não feri-los demasiadamente, fazendo com que tivessem forças para se levantar, acabando por provocarem um grande incêndio em decorrência do seu desespero, embora não tivessem intenção de morrerem queimados? – ela ergue os olhos, olhando atentamente para o seu amigo que consente lentamente com a cabeça - Isso ocorreu por não terem sido detidos da forma correta quando dosou demasiadamente a força dos galhos, fazendo com que muitos conseguissem se erguer. Em situações desse tipo, um coração como o seu, apenas o prejudica, embora eu admire esse coração nobre, bondoso e gentil. Foi por esse motivo que eu assumi o controle.

Yuugi suspira e fala:

\- Eu compreendo. Eu disse que compreendia. Mas não quer dizer que eu aceito a morte de pessoas e me sinto mal em saber disso.

A dragoa albina e felpuda suspira, para depois falar:

\- Eu sei...

\- Posso pedir um favor?

\- Qual favor, Yuugi-kun? – ela pergunta, embora desconfiasse qual era o pedido.

\- Por favor, não mate ninguém se um dia precisar do meu corpo. Apenas os detenha. Por favor.

Ela consente, sendo que já esperava tal pedido e fala:

\- Eu vou cumprir esse pedido, meu amigo. Eu compreendo os seus motivos.

\- Obrigado.

Então, ele se recorda de um dos pontos da explicação dela e pergunta:

\- Você conseguiu manipular os galhos sem orar a Deusa da Floresta? – ele pergunta incrédulo.

Ela suspira e fala:

\- Sim. Bastou eu usar o seu Kiei. Não se faz necessário orar para usá-los. – ela se ausentou de falar de que não acreditava que os Deuses dele existissem, pois seria chocante para ele.

Após ficarem vários minutos em silêncio, com Yuugi digerindo sobre a descoberta estarrecedora e igualmente inquietante, ele fala cabisbaixo:

\- Eu imagino a reação do meu pai e ancestrais se descobrissem sobre isso...

\- Você está bem quanto a essa revelação? – ela pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Sim. Só estou chocado, pois confesso que é algo estarrecedor.

Após vinte minutos de silêncio, ele comenta preocupado:

\- Será que os meus pais e os outros estão bem?

\- Eu não sei. Mas saiba que se eles mantiveram o ritmo de fuga, eles vão ter sucesso em seu empreendimento. Eu observava ás vezes, com a minha visão a fuga deles e constatei que eles haviam percorrido uma distância considerável, além de terem inutilizado com sucesso o único acesso ao local para onde fugiam.

Yuugi passa a imaginar como estariam seus familiares e o povo de sua vila, sendo que orava aos Deuses para que eles estivessem bem, enquanto saía do local, montado em seu cavalo, após a albina explicar como montava.

Algumas horas depois, com o jovem apreciando a liberdade, enquanto contemplava a natureza em seu entorno, ele ouve a voz de sua amiga na sua mente:

"Sobre os seus Deuses..." – Yukiko começa a murmurar, mas depois se silencia, se amaldiçoando por ter começado esse assunto, uma vez que os Deuses davam esperança ao seu amigo.

Yuugi arqueia o cenho para o que ela murmurou em sua mente e exibindo curiosidade sobre o que ela desejava falar sobre os Deuses, ele passa a conversar mentalmente:

"O que tem os Deuses?"

Nisso, o jovem nota o seu silêncio e depois, fala exasperado:

"Pode falar... Por que se silenciou, amiga?"

A dragoa suspira profundamente e fala em um murmúrio repleto de culpa:

"Como eu consegui usar o seu Kiei sem orar e considerando que nunca fui a Deusa da Lua, juntamente com o fato de eu nunca ter avistado nenhuma divindade enquanto morava naquele local, eu não acredito que os seus Deuses existam, Yuugi-kun."

O jovem fica em silêncio por alguns minutos, sendo estes expectantes para a albina, para depois murmurar mentalmente:

"Eu estava refletindo no fato de você ter conseguido usar o meu Kiei sem conhecer as orações próprias para cada um dos Deuses. Quando ficávamos juntos, nós falávamos de tudo, menos isso. Se você conseguiu executar sem as orações, eu tenho que aceitar como verdadeiro o fato de que não se faz necessário orar para eles. Mas não quer dizer que os Deuses não existam. Eles podem existir...".

"Yuugi-kun..."

"É difícil para alguém que foi criado para ser o próximo sumo sacerdote, não acreditar na existência deles ou divagar se eles existem ou não. Mas não quer dizer que eu vou fechar a minha mente para esse pensamento. Meu pai sim, a fecharia. Já eu, não. Porém, se eu me guiar para a não existência deles, como eu poderia explicar sobre o meu símbolo de lua na nuca? Eu nasci assim e contei sobre a capacidade de alguém nascer com esse símbolo. Ter tal capacidade não é algo leviano. Senão é obra dos Deuses, do que seria?"

"De fato. Essa habilidade pode ser vista como sendo incrível para muitos, ao mesmo tempo em que é igualmente pesarosa, caso seja usada. Eu desejo de coração que você nunca use essa habilidade."

"É como eu disse. Se não foram os Deuses, porque eu nasci com essa capacidade?"

"Eu não sei... Talvez não seja algo que os Deuses fizeram. Há sempre a hipótese de que você nasceu predestinado a algo sem o intermédio de Deuses. Por exemplo. O Kiei. Um poder misterioso capaz de controlar os elementos e a própria natureza, sendo algo que somente os seus ancestrais e consequentemente, descentes, conseguem realizar. Convenhamos, mesmo que seja apenas um controle temporário e limitado a uma área, o fato de controlar uma pequena parte do grande poder da mãe natureza a sua vontade é algo formidável."

Yuugi fica surpreso e comenta, arqueando o cenho:

"Você não acredita em Deuses, mas acredita em outras forças além deles. Não acha uma contradição?"

"Isso pode soar, inicialmente, como uma contradição, mas um poder acima deles não quer dizer, necessariamente, um poder divino. Ou pode ser de fato um poder divino acima dos outros Deuses. Não temos como saber com exatidão. Ademais, não estou falando de um Deus ou Deuses acima dos outros ou algo similar a isso e sim, de um poder diferente e que foi esse mesmo poder que me trouxe até você. Eu acredito nessa hipótese, pois não haveria outra explicação para o nosso encontro, juntamente com o fato de que eu não pertenço a esse mundo. Eu posso sentir isso."

O jovem sabia o quanto a sua amiga ficava contemplativa, sempre que tentava se lembrar de quem era e de onde veio, quem ou o que trouxe ela e qual o seu propósito de vida.

Inclusive, a única coisa que Yukiko sabia e não no sentido de conhecer e sim, de sentir, era a sensação inquietante de que não pertencia a aquele mundo e isso era a única certeza em sua vida ao ver que o seu amigo desconhecia o fato de que a albina havia preenchido uma dessas lacunas, no caso, o propósito de vida dela ao decidir proteger o seu amigo a todo o custo, por mais que soubesse ser uma tarefa quase impossível e o motivo dessa escolha, além da intensa amizade que sentia por ele, era o sentimento maternal que a tomava por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento e que era poderoso o suficiente para impulsioná-la a mover céus e terra por Yuugi.

O jovem comenta, após ficar em estado contemplativo por alguns minutos:

"Eu compreendo os seus motivos."

Nisso, ele a ouve bocejar e pergunta, enquanto sorria:

"Deseja descansar?"

"Sim. Até mais tarde, Yuugi-kun. Cuide-se."

A albina sentia que o motivo do seu cansaço era por ter usado seu poder para manter o seu amigo dormindo profundamente, juntamente com o gerenciamento dos seus poderes e habilidades no corpo dele, pois tomar o controle de um corpo e fazê-lo usar seus poderes, causando algumas modificações não era algo leviano, ainda mais que era a primeira vez dela, com a albina esperando que fosse a última vez que precisaria tomar o controle do corpo dele.

Afinal, ela não gostaria de sentir uma virilha masculina novamente, com a dragoa corando três tons carmesins frente a esse pensamento, para depois exibir um semblante aborrecido ao ver que a sua mente a fez se recordar da sensação, levando-a a bufar, em seguida.

"O que houve amiga?" – ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu rosto ao ouvi-la bufar.

"É de uma recordação demasiadamente desagradável."

"Qual?" – ele pergunta curioso.

"Da sua virilha quando eu fui obrigada a tomar o seu corpo para nos libertar. Afinal, eu sou uma fêmea e não um macho."

Yuugi cora intensamente, enquanto murmurava:

"Desculpe."

"Não há motivo para pedir desculpas. Você não pode fazer nada em relação a isso. Afinal, é um macho e eu sou uma fêmea. Ademais, foi necessário o meu controle sobre o seu corpo. Mas não quer dizer que sinto apreço por essa diferença anatômica entre nós."

Após alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, ele o corta, prometendo ao se recordar do pedido anterior da sua amiga:

"Pode deixar. Eu vou tomar cuidado."

"Eu espero. Até mais tarde, Yuugi-kun."

"Até mais tarde, Yukiko-chan."

Então, ele sai da conversa mental e volta a fazer o cavalo andar, enquanto seguia por uma trilha dentre as árvores.


	16. O desafio de Seto

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu se encontra...

Seto decide...

O futuro shinkan fica...

**Capítulo 16 - O desafio de Seto**

Algumas semanas depois, em Kemet (Egito), mais precisamente na capital do império onde ficava o palácio, Atemu se encontrava em uma parte usada para treinos.

Na parte da manhã ele havia treinado luta sobre a supervisão do seu professor, enquanto enfrentava múltiplos oponentes ao mesmo tempo.

Após o almoço, na parte da tarde, o príncipe realizaria treinos com escudo e manipulação de várias armas desde arco e flecha, lança, adaga e espada, pois o futuro Faraó precisava ser mestre na arte de manejar qualquer arma que tivesse em suas mãos, com o professor de armas, de luta, de magia e outros, sempre elogiando o príncipe pela sua perícia, sagacidade e inteligência.

Além de treinos de luta e de armas, ele também tinha aulas de economia, política, de estratégia militar, de escrita e várias outras que o preparavam para herdar o vasto império que era Kemet, atualmente.

Afinal, Atemu precisava ser sempre o melhor dos melhores, se destacando perante todos.

Ademais, ele estava treinando arduamente o uso da "máscara do Faraó" para usar no salão real e em público, sendo que o seu tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real, Shimon, o auxiliava nesse treinamento.

Usando apenas um saio curto com faixas de ouro na cintura, enquanto que uma faixa azul pendia na sua frente, além dos enfeites de ouro presos em seus tornozelos, punhos e antebraços, usando a coroa e o olho de Hórus em sua testa esculpidos em ouro, ele havia acabado de treinar o manuseio de várias armas.

Atualmente, o futuro monarca estava se preparando para enfrentar cinco soldados ao mesmo tempo, enquanto manejava um bastão, procurando girá-lo habilmente na sua frente e lateralmente, demonstrando o seu pleno domínio sobre aquela arma, sendo que se encontrava sobre supervisão do seu professor que estava atento para interceder, caso ocorresse algum golpe demasiadamente grave.

Os soldados haviam recebido a instrução de atacar o príncipe e era isso o que iriam fazer, tomando o devido cuidado de não darem golpes que podiam ser mortais, sendo o mesmo para Atemu, que evitaria golpes que pudessem provocar a morte ou ferimentos gravíssimos.

Afinal, era um treinamento e não uma batalha de vida ou morte.

Então, eles recebem um sinal e o embate começa, com o som do impacto das hastes de madeira revibrando no ambiente, enquanto que muitos servos e escravos pararam para observar, com cortesãs e escravas suspirando ao verem os músculos do corpo do príncipe trabalhando para bloquear, esquivar, contra-atacar e atacar habilmente os seus oponentes, fazendo com que essa visão se tornasse um deleite para elas que suspiravam, após morderem os lábios.

Então, todos ofegam ao verem o futuro Faraó desamar os soldados quase que simultaneamente, após alguns minutos de batalha, dando-se por encerrado o duelo.

Contra a perícia formidável de Atemu, os soldados não podiam fazer nada e isso apenas fez o frenesi entre as mulheres aumentarem, enquanto o professor de armas dele consentia com orgulho ao observar o seu aluno.

Então, ocorre um intervalo com várias servas e escravas se aproximando com espécies de toalhas de linho estendidas em seus antebraços, com o príncipe escolhendo um, fazendo a serva que trazia aquele tecido suspirar de emoção, com ele esperando tal reação, enquanto que Shimon observava com diversão o frenesi das mulheres ao se aglomerarem respeitosamente em volta dele, enquanto exibiam ansiedade em seu olhar, sendo que isso sempre ocorria quando Atemu treinava e se estivesse com o torso e tórax a mostra, elas ficavam ainda mais excitadas.

Então, sem olhar para os olhos do príncipe, elas se afastam, retornando aos seus lugares para continuarem assistindo ao espetáculo, ao ver delas, enquanto que a serva, cuja toalha o futuro Faraó escolheu, ignorava estoicamente o olhar de inveja das outras.

O príncipe observava os olhares destinados a ele à distância e abanava a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo de canto, pois estava acostumado com a atenção demasiada do público feminino, enquanto dispensava os soldados sobre um sorriso de satisfação do seu professor.

Então, ocorrem novos murmúrios do público que assistia o treinamento, fazendo o futuro Faraó arquear o cenho ao olhar na direção dos murmúrios, observando os escravos e servos abrindo caminho para alguém que surgia com olhos que exibiam determinação e desafio.

O futuro Hem-netjr Seto se aproximava usando roupas para treinamento e não as vestes habituais que utilizava diariamente. Para o treino, ele usava apenas um saio curto com faixas de ouro na cintura, enquanto mantinha seus ornamentos dourados, exibindo um olhar de desafio, apesar de mantê-lo parcialmente baixo, pois estava na presença do futuro Faraó.

Tal como Atemu, Seto era desejado por várias mulheres que gemiam de deleite conforme observavam o corpo dele, desejando estarem em seus braços, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite, fazendo muitas delas morderem os lábios ao apreciarem a vista, uma vez que ele sempre estava coberto.

Ao se aproximar do seu primo, o futuro Rokushinkan (六神官) da corte do próximo Faraó, ele se curva levemente, falando humildemente:

\- Gostaria que concedesse a honra de uma batalha contra o senhor usando armas cegas, Iry-pat.

Todos ficam surpresos, sendo que o príncipe sorri de canto, uma vez que esperava esse desafio e fala:

\- Assim a teremos, Seto. O autorizo a escolher a arma e neste combate, tem a minha autorização para olhar o meu rosto. – ele o autoriza a olhá-lo, pois somente aqueles que eram autorizados podiam olhar para o rosto do Faraó.

Inclusive, após a sua coroação como novo Faraó, os shinkans eleitos pelos Sennen Aitemu irão receber essa autorização ao serem empossados oficialmente como o seu Rokushinkan (六神官).

O motivo de Atemu fornecer essa autorização especial era para que a batalha fosse a mais justa possível ao permitir que o seu oponente lesse livremente a sua postura e semblante, visando descobrir o seu próximo movimento.

O seu primo bate palmas, fazendo surgir dois servos com almofadas que exibiam quatro espadas cegas com pontas cobertas por um material de metal redondo que cobria a ponta afiada e mortal, impedindo que a ponta perfurasse o corpo do oponente, enquanto que as mesmas se encontravam com as suas lâminas cegas, permitindo a ampliação dos golpes que podiam ser executados, uma vez que não haveria ferimentos mortais, com exceção de alguns arranhões e hematomas, sendo que ambos iriam manusear duas armas ao mesmo tempo.

Então, de posse das armas trabalhadas para tornar a batalha o mais seguro possível e sobre o olhar atento do professor de armas, eles se posicionam um na frente do outro, deixando um espaço entre eles, sendo que quem via ambos, tinha a ilusão de que eles pareciam dois tigres ferozes que desejavam estraçalhar um ao outro, fazendo os espectadores daquele embate, prenderem a respiração até que um sinal e dado, com ambos avançando um no outro, com as presas e garras a mostra, fazendo os espectadores ofegarem.

Ambos começam a batalhar ferozmente pelo domínio da batalha com o som das lâminas revibrando pelo ambiente, fazendo surgir faíscas quando as lâminas de metal colidiam abruptamente, conforme os mestres de ambas as espadas procuravam avidamente brechas na defesa ou no ataque do oponente.

Todos os olhares estavam focados no embate que acontecia na frente deles, sendo que notavam que Atemu ainda tinha a vantagem e mesmo quando parecia que Seto a havia tomado, o príncipe a recuperava prontamente.

O embate impetuoso continuava com as lâminas se chocando furiosamente, sendo que havia se passado uma hora de batalha feroz, sem que nenhum dos lados demonstrasse uma redução no ritmo dos seus movimentos ou força do impacto dos golpes contra as lâminas do seu oponente.

Em um determinado momento, o primo de Atemu bloqueia o movimento vertical esquerdo do seu oponente com o cabo da sua arma, para depois gira-la a outra no sentido horizontal, exibindo um imenso sorriso ao quebrar a defesa do seu adversário, sem saber que fazia parte do plano do futuro Faraó para que Seto abrisse a sua defesa, inconscientemente, ao induzi-lo ao ataque.

Então, quando ele avança ansiosamente em um movimento lateral crescente pelo lado esquerdo do príncipe, estando a centímetros de atingir lateralmente o abdômen do futuro monarca, o mesmo retira habilmente o seu corpo do caminho da lâmina do seu primo, enquanto movimentava o seu braço direto em um ângulo oblíquo ascendente, quebrando o ataque do seu opoente ao mirar a ponta do cabo no antebraço de Seto e mantendo firmemente a sua empunhadura, consegue bloquear um ataque horizontal direito do futuro shinkan como reação a esquiva do seu adversário, ao mesmo tempo em que Atemu virava o seu corpo sobre o seu eixo, surpreendendo o seu adversário que havia sido pego de surpresa pela esquiva inicial.

Com esse movimento, o príncipe conseguiu encostar uma das lâminas cegas na jugular do seu oponente ao pressioná-la contra a pele em sentido parcialmente transversal, enquanto procurava deixar o seu corpo longe do alcance fácil das armas do shinkan em treinamento, dificultando demasiadamente um contra-ataque do mesmo.

Após ser derrotado, Seto percebeu a estratégia usada pelo futuro monarca e se recordou do fato de ter aberto a sua defesa inconscientemente ao avançar para acertá-lo, fazendo-o exibir um pouco de raiva, enquanto cerrava os seus dentes, culpando a si mesmo por não ter visto além dos movimentos do seu oponente.

Ciente de sua derrota e de ter caído na armadilha de Atemu, o futuro sacerdote larga a espada, dando-se por rendido ao cair de joelhos, com o príncipe recolhendo a sua espada, enquanto falava:

\- A sua ansiedade ao achar que havia conseguido quebrar o meu ataque eficazmente, o fez perder. Se não estivesse tão ansioso para me derrotar, teria percebido que tudo isso fazia parte do meu plano. Quando dominar os seus sentimentos, não permitindo que eles o controlem em uma batalha ao mesmo tempo em que clareia a sua mente, fazendo-o ver além do embate, se tornará um oponente mais valoroso do que já é, atualmente.

Seto se levanta, sem olhar para o seu príncipe e fala humildemente:

\- Obrigado pelo conselho, Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro).

Servos se aproximavam com toalhas, com Atemu secando o suor, para depois colocar outra limpa em seu ombro, enquanto tomava uma bebida em um pote de barro trabalhado e que havia sido entregue por uma escrava, com ele usando uma pequena magia para se certificar que não estava envenenada e somente após ter a confirmação que não tinha nada no liquido, ele bebe, sendo que Seto fez a mesma coisa com a sua bebida, antes de entorná-la, enquanto as armas cegas eram retiradas do local e conforme o esperado ocorreu o frenesi feminino em torno de ambos, com muitas suspirando em deleite ao observar os corpos deles, enquanto que as que tinham as toalhas escolhidas por eles eram vistas com demasiada inveja, fazendo-as ignorar estoicamente o olhar das demais que as fuzilavam implacavelmente.

Então, o futuro Hem-netjr se retira, após se curvar e sem virar as costas, pois somente às viraria fora da visão de Atemu, enquanto o professor dele se aproximava, falando respeitosamente e em um tom de orgulho, sabendo que Seto era o segundo melhor em batalha, enquanto o príncipe ocupava o primeiro lugar:

\- O senhor foi magnifico Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro). Não tenho mais nada para ensina-lhe. A sua perícia no manejo das armas e embate é praticamente divino. Bem, o senhor é descendente dos Deuses e eu não deveria ficar surpreso.

\- Eu agradeço os seus ensinamentos, professor de armas.

\- Somente tenho mais um teste. Faltou uma arma.

Nisso, ele bate palmas e um escravo surge com um arco e um alfanje com flechas, enquanto dois servos posicionavam um alvo bem distante, com o príncipe pegando a arma, após colocar a alfanje em suas costas.

\- O senhor precisa acertar o alvo no mesmo ponto usando três flechas, sem errar uma única vez.

Sorrindo, Atemu estica o arco, arrancando suspiros de cortesãs e servas, enquanto mirava no alvo que estava há vários metros dele.

Com a destreza de um falcão e um olhar de águia, ele acerta a primeira flecha no centro do alvo, disparando em seguida outras duas flechas, acertando o mesmo ponto.

\- Incrível. Veremos em relação a um alvo móvel. – o professor bate palmas, novamente.

Surge um soldado com seis placas de alvos pequenos, acompanhado de outro soldado, sendo que eram demasiadamente robustos, demonstrando o quanto eram fortes.

Com um aceno do professor de armas, enquanto Atemu colocava uma flecha em seu arco, eles começam a atirar os alvos no ar, dois de cada vez e tudo o que eles avistam são as flechas cortando o ar como se fossem um zumbido e depois o som de algo sendo fincado nos alvos que caem longe dali, com todos vendo o olhar compenetrado do príncipe, fazendo com que muitos deles tivessem a ilusão de verem o próprio Rá em seus olhos de falcão, enquanto o futuro Faraó acertava os alvos sem demonstrar qualquer ansiedade, mantendo-se frio e compenetrado, fazendo jus a sua fama de arqueiro, assim como do manuseio de outras armas.

Com satisfação, o professor de armas volta de onde estavam os alvos, após o teste terminar, falando respeitosamente:

\- Meus parabéns, Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro).! Como sempre, magnifico. O senhor tem os olhos de um falcão e considerando que é filho do Deus Sol Ra, seria o esperado.

\- Agradeço os elogios. – ele fala, entregando o arco e a alfanje para o servo que os trouxe, com o mesmo se retirando do local, após se curvar respeitosamente.

Shimon olhava com orgulho para o príncipe, pois ele se destacava em tudo que fazia, provando assim o quanto estava apto para ser o futuro governante, embora ele continuasse tendo a opinião de que ele era jovem demais para herdar o manto do Faraó e que deveria ter tido mais tempo como príncipe sem ter nos ombros o peso de um império.

Afinal, mesmo que o príncipe tivesse dezoito anos, atualmente, não mudava o fato de que o pai de Atemu havia assumido o manto de Faraó quando tinha trinta anos. Ou seja, ele tivera mais tempo como príncipe do que o seu filho.

Claro, ele sabia que não podia fazer nada, pois a saúde do atual Faraó estava decaindo e fazia-se necessário uma coroação, assim como casamento, para que Atemu desse o neto que Akhenamkhanen tanto ansiava.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos ao ver o príncipe andando até ele que se curva levemente, falando:

\- Eu solicitei que os escravos preparassem o banho do senhor.

\- Eu estou precisando. Depois, irei para o trono. Acredito que tenho algumas reuniões marcadas para mais tarde.

\- Sim.

Atemu massageia os ombros e fala:

\- Gostaria de uma massagem.

\- Vou mandar para os seus aposentos a serva responsável pela massagem – o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real olha para o céu por alguns segundos para depois falar - Ainda temos tempo. A carruagem do glorioso Re (Rá) ainda está percorrendo o céu.

\- De fato, temos tempo. Irei encontrá-lo no trono.

\- O estarei aguardando, Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro). – ele fala respeitosamente, enquanto o observava se afastando, antes de se retirar do local.


	17. A ascensão do novo Faraó

**Notas da Autora**

Chega o dia da coroação de Atemu.

Atemu se encontra...

Na cerimônia...

**Capítulo 17 - A ascensão do novo Faraó**

Alguns meses depois, completando um ano desde o início do khaj-Nisut (Aparência do rei) que terminaria naquela noite, após o Iry-pat Atemu comemorar várias cerimônias e festas assim como os ritos necessários nesse período de um ano.

No final da tarde daquele dia, horas antes da cerimônia, enquanto os servos, escravos e cortesões corriam de um lado para o outro cuidando dos preparativos, sendo supervisionados por Shimon, Atemu se encontrava em seu amplo e luxuoso quarto rodeado de servas que haviam cuidado de sua aparência ao darem um banho com essências na água, fazendo uma massagem com óleos em sua pele ocre profundo, enquanto suspiravam de deleite ao ver o corpo nu do príncipe que não se incomodava com olhar, pois estava acostumado. Afinal, desde criança havia servas o banhando e o vestindo, além de colocarem todas as suas joias, fazendo com que fosse algo natural para o jovem monarca.

A sua coroa antiga se encontrava em cima de um móvel, pois ao ser coroado como Faraó, ele receberia uma nova coroa.

Após elas vestirem ele com a roupa cerimonial para a sua coroação, juntamente com todas as joias, ele se encontrava inclinado em uma confortável poltrona de almofadas macias, enquanto que uma senhora de idade que servia a família real há décadas estava cuidando com esmero da sua maquiagem.

Ao seu lado se encontrava uma mesa contendo pinceis, recipiente com Kohl, além de outros recipientes contendo cosméticos retirados de raízes e de minerais, com um deles contendo pó dourado.

Havia outra serva que se encontrava responsável pelos cabelos espetados tricolores do príncipe, os penteando, enquanto usava óleos perfumados, visando abaixar as pontas para prender em um rabo de cavalo curto, juntamente com a franja, para que fosse colocado o toucado Nemes em sua cabeça, sendo que não disfarçava o prazer que sentia ao passar as mãos nos fios sobre a desculpa de ajeitá-los melhor ao mesmo tempo em que ignorava as outras servas que a fuzilavam com os olhos.

A senhora que cuidava da maquiagem revirava os olhos com o frenesi feminino que o príncipe causava entre as mulheres, sendo que não se encontrava surpresa, pois já esperava tais reações.

Afinal, era de conhecimento geral que o príncipe arrancava suspiros de várias garotas quando andava pelos corredores do palácio.

A responsável pela maquiagem estava aplicando um pó dourado na pele de Atemu, enquanto a espalhava sobre a pele com uma espécie de pincel, fazendo o seu trabalho atentamente.

Tanto a serva da maquiagem, quanto a que cuidava dos cabelos, possuíam autorização especial para olhar para o Faraó diretamente, uma vez que cuidavam da aparência dele.

Porém, essa autorização era apenas para os momentos onde eram necessários os serviços delas.

Após pulverizar o pó dourado em toda a sua pele, ela estava fazendo cuidadosamente uma linha grossa de Kohl abaixo dos olhos de Atemu e que se estendida até ficar próximo das orelhas dele, para depois fazer no final um contorno em direção às bochechas, mas sem chegar nelas.

Enquanto isso, a serva responsável pelos cabelos do príncipe havia conseguido abaixá-los, temporariamente, para poder amarrá-los em um rabo de cavalo curto, para que ele pudesse usar o toucado Nemes na cerimônia.

Então, a noite cai e os portões duplos imensos são abertos para a entrada dos cortejos trazendo os representantes de vários reinos, com alguns deles sendo príncipes que apareceram representando a sua nação, sendo que todos eles traziam presentes para comemorar a coroação do novo Faraó, ao mesmo tempo em que nobres egípcios entravam no palácio com as suas devidas procissões, sendo que o povo sabia que a primeira aparição pública de Atemu como novo Faraó seria feita na manhã do dia seguinte quando os enormes portões duplos fossem abertos ao público.

Enquanto as procissões aguardavam no pátio imenso do palácio, ocorria uma apresentação de domínio de armas envolvendo as tropas do Egito que se movimentavam uniformemente, sendo algo que chamou a atenção dos estrangeiros, pois era visível a coordenação e disciplina deles, juntamente com o exímio controle de suas armas ao simularem pequenos confrontos como parte da apresentação, para depois se curvarem, saindo em seguida do local.

Após o término dessa apresentação, os portões internos do palácio são abertos.

Conforme entravam na construção imponente e luxuosa, eles percebem uma longa fila de servos do palácio que se encontravam parados próximos às portas duplas, com eles se encontrando curvados para os nobres e representantes, para depois os auxiliarem na condução até o Salão Real.

A sala do trono onde seria realizada a cerimônia era imensa, luxuosa e opulenta, sendo que havia sido decorada com flores frescas, além de haver o cheiro de incenso, pois havia sido feita a purificação do local pelos Hem-netjr de cada templo, antes da abertura dos portões duplos da sala, sendo que havia tapeçarias erguidas pelo salão, juntamente com algumas mesas posicionadas estrategicamente, além de arranjos de vários tipos com objetos de ouro com contornos de prata, além de adornos contendo joias incrustradas.

No local iria ocorrer a finalização da cerimônia de coroação, sendo que havia representantes dos reinos vizinhos, além de todos os nobres que estavam presentes para a ascensão do novo Faraó, assim como os demais membros da corte, juntamente com o Yaty-a de cada cidade pertencente ao império.

Antes da chegada do futuro Faraó, foi formando um meio círculo em torno do trono imponente com apoios em forma de cabeça de leão incrustado em joias.

De um lado do meio círculo havia os antigos Rokushinkan e no outro lado, havia os novos Hem-netjr e uma Hemt-netjr a serem empossados pessoalmente pelo Faraó que lhes concederia o direito de olhá-los em seus olhos, além de reconhecê-los publicamente como membros de sua corte e parte integrante do seu Rokushinkan. Akhenaden seria o único que continuaria com o seu posto, fazendo apenas a transição para o novo reinado de Atemu, juntamente com a cerimônia de reconhecimento e autorização para olhar no rosto do seu sobrinho.

Logo abaixo do trono, o local era preenchido por nobres egípcios, aristocratas de outras nações e dentre eles, alguns príncipes, além de representantes de alguns reinos, sendo que havia Sumos Sacerdotes de cada Templo do Egito os representando e cuja presença simbolizava a ciência deles de um descendente dos Deuses ascender ao trono, além de Mana se encontrar dentre os nobres e figuras políticas usando roupas belíssimas para a ocasião.

Guardas posicionados estrategicamente no enorme e opulento salão impediram a obstrução das portas duplas, enquanto que um magnífico tapete vermelho estreito confeccionado na ponta por fios dourados havia sido estendido até os degraus abaixo do trono, para que o príncipe andasse sobre ele, assim que entrasse no salão.

Ao lado de cada porta do Salão do trono havia uma fileira de guardas usando belíssimas e lustrosas armaduras cerimoniais, enquanto exibiam uma postura altiva, mantendo as suas lanças lustrosas ao seu lado, com a ponta delas exibindo ornamentos em tons de vermelho, prateado e dourado, pois aconteceria uma pequena cerimônia envolvendo os soldados para demonstrarem a lealdade e submissão do exército ao soberano daquele império que detinha status de divindade.

Shimon se encontrava ao lado do trono e continuava fiscalizando silenciosamente e atentamente todos os detalhes da cerimônia para ascensão do futuro governante que iria suceder o antigo Faraó, que se encontrava acamado naquele momento, sendo que todos perceberam um servo se aproximando dele, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, para depois ser dispensado gentilmente.

Então, após pigarrear, o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real, Shimon Muran, levanta o seu braço direito, sendo um sinal ensaiado que faz as trombetas feitas com chifres de boi, ressoarem para anunciar o início da cerimônia, com todo o murmúrio na Sala real cessando imediatamente, passando a imperar um silêncio absoluto no salão, sendo que muitos procuravam esticar os pescoços para observar atentamente as portas duplas do Salão do trono.

Então, quando as portas são abertas, Atemu surge seguido por guardas responsáveis por sua escolta, enquanto que no seu lado esquerdo se encontrava Diiva que era o seu Tesoureiro Real e Supervisor de tributos, responsável por fiscalizar todos os envolvidos na tributação e cobrança de impostos. No seu lado direito se encontrava Rishid (Orion), irmão mais velho de Isis, portadora do Sennen Tauku e de Mariku, irmão mais novo de ambos e membro do grupo seleto de amigos de Atemu. Rishid era o General do exército do império egípcio.

Inclusive, ele e Diiva eram leais ao Faraó Atemu.

Então, Shimon exclama audivelmente:

\- Curvem-se para o Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro) Atemu, descendente dos Deuses e futuro governante do Egito. Filho do Mekemetuef-hasety Sekhemkhepeshder Kherouef Userkhepesh Hedhefenu Aaneru Aknamkanon Meri-rá (Protetor do Egito, temido pelos estrangeiros (inimigos). A força poderosa que impele os inimigos. Aquele cujo golpes são poderoso e incontáveis. Aquele que inspira grande medo. Aknamkanon o amado de Re) – O nome de nascença de Atem, Atemu, somente seria pronunciado por membros da família e aqueles que detinham autorização para o seu uso, assim como o nome de nascença do seu genitor Akhenamkhanen.

O príncipe adentra o Salão com uma face impassível, com o toucado Nemes contornando o seu rosto, sendo que o olho de Ra confeccionado em ouro puro se encontrava repousando em sua testa, indicando que ele era filho do Deus Sol Ra e a grossa linha de Kohl embaixo de cada olho dava a impressão de alonga-los em direção as orelhas para depois se curvar para baixo em direção ao rosto e completando a sua maquiagem, a mesma fora adornada com poeira de ouro cintilante espalhado em sua pele, dando a impressão dele ter a áurea dourada do Deus Rá quando a claridade incidia em sua pele, fortalecendo assim a ilusão dele ser uma divindade dentre meros mortais.

Atemu segurava o heqa (cajado) e o mangual, um em cada mão, com eles se encontrando cruzados na frente do seu peitoral, com a maioria dos seus dedos sendo ornamentos com anéis dourados, enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo tapete em direção ao seu trono.

A suas vestes cerimoniais consistiam de um tecido ricamente lavrado, contendo um saio plissado de linho fino, branco e entrelaçado com fios de ouro e prata, enquanto que a sua cintura se encontrava entrelaçada com tiras douradas com detalhes prateados e incrustrados de pedras preciosas e sobre essas tiras, repousava o nome real em signos prateados.

Em seu tórax jazia um peitoral feito de ouro com tons de turquesas e falcões engastados em sua superfície, emoldurando o olho de Hórus, indicando a sua ascendência ao Deus Sol Ra, sendo que o seu Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) se encontrava repousando em seu peitoral, enquanto que em seus braços e tornozelos reluziam braceletes de ouro com detalhes prateados e incrustrados de pedras preciosas, dentre elas a ametista, a jade e a esmeralda, além de portar anéis dourados em seus dedos e acima de cada ombro jazia espécies de ombreiras douradas compostas por camadas e com joias incrustadas em formato de asas, fazendo uma alusão ao Deus Rá.

Por cima dos ombros jazia um manto ametista com detalhes prateados que se estendia para as costas, após contornar o pescoço do príncipe e cobrir o início das ombreiras e era tão comprido que chegava próximo do chão, sendo que havia bordados de escaravelhos dourados com olhos de rubi.

Em seu pescoço jaziam colares dourados, enquanto os seus brincos de ouro puro tinham a forma de uma placa com o símbolo de Ankah em relevo, contendo pequenas joias preciosas adornadas em seu interior, sendo que o olho de Ra se encontrava em sua testa e era confeccionado em ouro puro, indicando que ele era filho do Deus Sol Re.

Os seus sapatos eram elaborados com fios de ouro em suas bordas e em cada sapato havia um escaravelho prateado com joias ametistas em sua cabeça.

Os guardas enfileirados em cada lado da porta dupla faziam a saudação cerimonial com as armas, sendo que as batidas ritmadas do choque do metal no chão revibravam no silêncio do ambiente, para depois eles a estenderem sobre o príncipe, sendo que em seguida, cada um dos soldados se prostrava com a fronte e as armas no chão.

Quando ele sentou em seu trono, Diiva e Rishid assumiram os seus respectivos lugares no Salão real, com ele ordenando com uma voz barítono e inflexível que ressoava por todo o salão:

\- Levantem-se.

Todos que haviam prostrado se levantavam, enquanto que os nobres e representantes de outros povos levantaram a cabeça, pois a haviam curvado levemente.

Atemu procurava demonstrar a autoridade divina em sua voz e postura, assim como no seu semblante impassível para demonstrar seu julgamento justo, sem ser influenciado por sentimentos.

Então, o líder de todos os sacerdotes abaixo dos Rokushinkan surge nos pés da escada do trono, junto de um jovem sacerdote, com ambos usando vestes cerimoniais, com eles se posicionando na frente de Atemu, para depois o jovem sacerdote e o seu superior se prostrarem perante o príncipe.

O jovem sacerdote trazia em suas mãos uma almofada macia onde repousava a nova coroa, com ela sendo semelhante ao modelo da coroa que ele usava quando era príncipe, com o jovem sacerdote a estendendo para o alto, enquanto ficava com o corpo curvado e os joelhos dobrados.

Esta nova coroa exibia mais detalhes e era mais elaborada, representando as asas de Ra em todo seu resplendor, divindade e glória ao alonga-las além do comprimento da coroa antiga do príncipe, visando destacar as asas que repousavam acima da orelha, além de haver mais detalhes no relevo e nas joias incrustradas na superfície dourada, sendo que ela era definitivamente maior que a anterior e mais imponente para simbolizar a sua divindade como filho do Deus Ra.

O Líder dos sacerdotes se ergue, sem elevar o seu olhar e pega cerimonialmente a coroa e caminha até Atemu, falando sem olhá-lo nos olhos, enquanto o coroava:

\- Administrador máximo, Chefe do exército, Primeiro magistrado, Sacerdote supremo do Egito e descendente direto dos Deuses. Nós o saudamos e nos prostramos como nosso Deus encarnado, dotado de toda a autoridade divina imbuída pelo seu glorioso pai, o Deus Ré (Rá).

Então, ele se prostra, demonstrando a servidão e humildade de todos os templos do Egito, com Shimon exclamando:

\- Prostrem-se diante da sua santidade, o filho do glorioso Deus Ré e Deus encarnado! Kanekht Merimaat Wasermaar-rá Nyuserre Medjed Sa-Ré Atem (O touro poderoso amado de Maat. Poderosa é a justiça de Ré. Possuidor do poder de Ra. Aquele que esmaga os inimigos. Filho de Ré, Atem)!

Então, todos os egípcios se prostraram rapidamente, com os servos curvando a sua fronte até o chão, sendo que os únicos que não se prostraram, mas se curvaram em respeito foram os estrangeiros.

Então, o Faraó levanta o seu braço e ordena com a voz barítono ecoando de forma autoritária e impassível:

\- Levantem-se!

Nisso, todos os egípcios se levantam, com o jovem sacerdote se levantando, para depois curvar levemente, se afastando de costas, desaparecendo dentre as cortinas laterais do trono, enquanto que o Líder dos sacerdotes do Egito se afastava de costas, para depois retornar ao seu lugar na Sala do trono, com ambos procurando deixar o pé esquerdo na frente do corpo, demonstrando simbolicamente que entregavam o seu coração nas mãos do seu soberano.

Então, Shimon dá início à cerimônia de posse dos novos Hem-netjr para que fosse composta a nova Corte de Atemu, sendo que Mahaado teve o reconhecimento público de um título adicional.

Afinal, além de ser um dos Rokushinkans, ele cumulava também o título de Líder dos Magos da Corte do Faraó.

Os antigos Rokushinkans passam os itens aos novos que se curvam ao seu respectivo professor, enquanto eram empossados com os Sennen Aitemu que brilhavam ao serem segurados pelos novos shinkans e após passarem pelo julgamento dos itens, passavam a portá-los, para em seguida se prostrarem para o Faraó, recebendo um gesto da mão do monarca para retornarem ao seu lugar de origem.

Enquanto isso, os estrangeiros queriam compreender o que eram os itens estranhos, no caso, os que eles seguravam em suas mãos, com exceção de Isis que usava o seu Sennen Aitemu em volta do seu pescoço e a espécie de acessório dourado nos punhos dos outros shinkans, com eles notando que o Faraó também tinha um em seu punho, enquanto que usava pendurado em frente ao seu tórax, uma pirâmide invertida dourada em seu pescoço.

Após eles assumirem o lugar dos seus predecessores, com exceção de Akhenaden que continuaria como shinkan, eles se prostram ao mesmo tempo na frente do Faraó que fala com uma voz barítono autoritária e profunda:

\- Ergam-se.

Após eles se erguerem, Atemu fala:

\- Os membros do Rokushinkan da minha corte encontram-se autorizados a olharem para os meus olhos, sem que sofram qualquer consequência. Podem erguer os seus olhos e assumam o lugar ao meu lado. Prosseguiremos com a cerimônia.

Eles se erguem, para depois assumirem os seus respectivos lugares, enquanto que os seus predecessores se reuniam com a multidão abaixo dos degraus do trono, para depois surgirem dançarinas com vestes que revelavam parcialmente os seus corpos, cujos tecidos eram quase transparentes, enquanto portavam algumas joias, sendo que começam a dançar ao som dos músicos.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe do trono, os amigos de Atemu se encontravam em um local privilegiado e consequentemente invejado por muitos. Jounouchi, Honda, Ryo e Mariku (Marik) haviam observado a cerimônia e haviam se prostrado sempre que fora ordenado.

Com exceção de Mariku, todos eles eram filhos de Grão Vizires, com os mesmos sendo amigos de infância do Faraó Akhenamkhanen (Aknamkanon), com os seus respectivos filhos se tornando amigos de Atemu, sendo que Shizuka (Serenity), irmã mais nova de Jounouchi, não possuía muita amizade com o jovem Faraó, pois quando era mais nova tinha uma saúde delicada, acabando por fazê-la passar a maior parte da infância até os quinze anos na mansão, junto dos seus pais, acabando por não ter muito contato com o palácio ao contrário do seu irmão mais velho.

Por mais que soubessem ser uma comemoração, os quatro amigos não se encontravam felizes com a coroação do amigo deles, Atemu.

Claro, era uma comemoração e eles eram plenamente cientes que o império precisava de um novo Faraó, mas nada mudava o fato de que o amigo deles teria menos liberdade, pois precisaria cuidar integralmente de um império, sendo que antes, ele somente assumia alguns compromissos quando o genitor dele estava demasiadamente indisposto.

Agora, ele assumiria integralmente, fazendo com que a sua liberdade fosse cortada drasticamente.

Afinal, com as demandas de um império em suas mãos, tendo que gerir a vida de milhares de pessoas, além de insumos, produção, transporte, segurança interna, cobrança, julgamentos que exigiam o parecer do Faraó e demais assuntos que norteavam a vida diária dos egípcios, ele precisava gerenciar também as políticas externas envolvendo os outros reinos, principalmente os que faziam fronteira com o Egito, juntamente com a defesa externa do império.

Claro, havia os responsáveis pelos vários setores, juntamente com os seus respectivos superiores.

Porém, mesmo possuindo pessoas para cuidar desses assuntos, ele precisava tomar ciência de tudo o que competia ao seu império, fosse internamente ou externamente, juntamente com o fato dele ter que cuidar de alguns assuntos pessoalmente, como os pedidos de audiência, além de reuniões que ele iria reger.

Portanto, era fato comprovado de que ele viveria uma vida restrita e dedicada apenas ao cumprimento do dever, sobrando pouco tempo para ele ser Atemu e não o Faraó.

Após as danças terminarem, com as dançarinas se curvando para saírem, começou a costumeira entrega de presentes, com Shimon anunciando quem havia enviado determinado presente.

Conforme o esperado, o governante do Egito recebeu vários presentes que iam desde peles de animais raros, tecidos confeccionados com seda de várias cores, armas ricamente trabalhadas e incrustradas de joias com cabos ricamente adornados, principalmente as espadas, embora houvesse alguns escudos, além de lanças, sendo que havia outros objetos ornamentados com pedras preciosas, itens exóticos e que eram indecifráveis, além dele receber escravas sexuais para o seu harém, sendo ofertas de dignitários de outros reinos. Havia também o presente envolvendo belíssimos animais, com o quarteto de amigos sabendo que o amigo deles preferia jogos novos e desafiadores em vez de tudo àquilo que era dado, uma vez que Atemu amava jogos.

Enquanto os representantes dos outros reinos ainda digeriam a exibição de poder militar que foi exibido na frente do palácio, disfarçado de espetáculo, eles ficaram em uma perda de palavras quando os Shinkans da nova Corte do Faraó Atemu, após a entrega dos presentes, se posicionaram e começaram a entoar um cântico em linguagem desconhecida colocando os dois dedos do meio e indicador juntos, enquanto se concentravam, sendo que os servos haviam preparado em questão de minutos uma espécie de arena de batalha, com os Rokushinkan se dividindo em time de três para batalharem uns contra os outro.

Então, todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem monstros sendo invocados de tábuas de pedra, após eles murmurarem palavras incompreensíveis para invoca-los, com eles fazendo questão de demonstrarem o poder dos mesmos que fascinavam alguns, enquanto aterrorizavam o coração da maioria, com todos ficando embasbacados ao verem monstros poderosos subjugados aos shinkan e que obedeciam todas as ordens dos seus respectivos mestres.

Então, Shimon fala, após as batalhas serem encerradas, pois havia reservado o melhor para o final:

\- Gostaria de solicitar que todos nós saíssemos por alguns minutos para o pátio atrás do palácio. Nossos servos irão conduzir os senhores.


	18. O poder de um império

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu surpreende os visitantes quando...

Eles ficam...

Ele escolhe...

No dia seguinte...

**Capítulo 18 - O poder de um império**

Os representantes dos demais reinos ainda se encontravam estarrecidos com a exibição de poder dos monstros que obedeciam cegamente aos seus invocadores.

Portanto, foram retirados de seu estado embasbacado pelos seus respectivos servos pessoais e após todos saírem, eles observam o Faraó caminhando em linha reta, com todos eles abrindo passagem e ao se posicionar na frente deles, se virando para olha-los, se concentrando, com o seu Sennen Pazuru brilhando intensamente, enquanto ele invocava os três Deuses Egípcios:

\- Raa no Yokushinryuu (ラーの翼神竜), Oshirisu no Tenkuuryuu (オシリスの天空竜) e Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei (オベリスクの巨神兵)! Deuses! Apareçam!

Nisso, todos observam três brilhos intensos que vinham da parte de trás do palácio, para depois verem o surgimento de três monstros colossais, sendo um azul que surge atrás do Faraó, um vermelho esguio que circundava o governante de Kemet e um terceiro dourado que surge das nuvens em forma de esfera, para depois abrir as suas asas, passando a ficar ao lado do governante daquele império, com todos eles mostrando submissão ao mesmo, deixando todos os visitantes estarrecidos, pois eles eram colossais e eles não sabiam, no caso do vermelho, para qual das bocas eles deviam olhar.

Tudo o que eles testemunharam até aquele instante demonstrava o poder e a soberania indiscutível daquele império. De fato, somente um suicida ou um louco ousaria invadir Kemet com eles possuindo monstros tão poderosos e igualmente submissos.

Ao olharem para os três Deuses e o seu tamanho colossal, os representantes e muitos dos egípcios caem de joelhos com os seus olhos esbugalhados, ficando surpresos por ainda terem alguma linha racional de pensamento, sendo que muitos conseguem recuperar a forças nas pernas e correm do local, profundamente aterrorizados, desejando ficar o mais distante possível das criaturas imensas.

Atemu não os condenava, pois qualquer um agiria assim se ficasse na frente de um dos Deuses.

Portanto, ele era plenamente ciente que a visão de três deles ao mesmo tempo, apenas elevava o terror e em decorrência desse fato, o jovem monarca havia decidido tomar algumas medidas preventivas para evitar ferimentos ocasionados por uma fuga desenfreada de uma multidão aterrorizada.

Seguindo fielmente as ordens do seu Faraó, os guardas haviam bloqueado previamente as saídas, fazendo muitos se amontoarem em frente às portas duplas imensas e firmemente fechadas, pois ao olhar para os três monstros, eles foram tomados por um terror irracional e ao olharem para trás, eles testemunharam os seres imensos inclinarem docemente a cabeça para o soberano daquele império, os fazendo questionarem a si mesmos se o Faraó não era, de fato, um Deus na terra, porque não conseguiam conceber a ideia de um simples mortal conseguir fazer seres tão poderosos, vistos como Deuses, ficarem tão submissos e dóceis em suas mãos. Somente uma divindade conseguiria tal feito e questionavam se de fato, não estavam na frente de uma divindade.

Inclusive, todos os egípcios que já compartilhavam a visão do Faraó como um Deus, apenas tiveram uma confirmação inequívoca da divindade de Atemu ao testemunharem o controle e submissão que ele detinha de seres tão poderosos, ao ver deles.

Enquanto isso, muitos egípcios, incluindo os Rokushinkan haviam demonstrado um sorriso imenso em seus rostos, pois as exibições de poder disfarçados na forma de comemorações serviram para dar um recado a todos os reinos adjacentes a Kemet. Um recado regado à revelação das consequências de tentarem invadir o império.

O Faraó afaga cada um dos Deuses, mostrando o seu domínio, com os representantes engolindo em seco, conforme seus olhos se encontravam esbugalhados, sendo que deviam informar os seus governantes da insanidade que seria tentarem invadir Kemet, pois alguns cogitavam isso e eles sentiram que precisam remover essa ideia o quanto antes ao falarem do poder daquele império e que não era mensurada apenas pelo seu poderio bélico.

Então, ele faz os Deuses retornarem e eles voltam para dentro, com os convidados dos outros reinos digerindo o que viam, após voltarem a se acalmar, com as portas duplas sendo abertas com um aceno de cabeça do Faraó ao ver que a multidão havia se acalmado, embora muitos ainda tremessem pela visão que tiveram, sendo que notaram que a maioria dos egípcios tratavam com casualidade os monstros, fazendo-os ficarem estarrecidos por alguém ver com naturalidade seres tão poderosos, levando-os a acreditar que isso era algo usual, sendo este mais um motivo para alertar aos seus soberanos. Os príncipes que vieram para a coroação, também iriam informar aos seus genitores do suicídio que era invadir Kemet.

Atemu conseguiu disfarçar perfeitamente o seu cansaço de invocar os três Deuses de uma só vez, conforme se dirigia ao seu trono, até sentar no mesmo.

Afinal, a invocação de monstros de alto nível consumia demasiadamente o Ba do invocador e os três Deuses possuíam um poder acima de qualquer outro Ka.

O monarca teve que treinar arduamente para aumentar o seu Ba, sendo plenamente ciente que precisava redobrar os seus esforços para invocar os três, sem sentir cansaço, para que pudesse invocar um quarto ou quinto Ka, caso fosse necessário.

Shimon havia ficado satisfeito e igualmente orgulhoso ao ver como ele ocultou perfeitamente o cansaço, para que nenhum visitante visse o custo que era invoca-los, visando dar ainda mais temor em seus corações.

Inclusive, nenhum dos convidados notou que Isis, uma das Rokushinkan, invocou discretamente um dos seus Ka, a Hourii Erufu (Mystical Elf), que estava oculta atrás das cortinas e que usava discretamente os seus poderes para restaurar o Ba de Atemu, pois essa era a habilidade desse Ka.

O Faraó recém-coroado havia se esforçado em cumprir com o plano de Shimon, visando viver em paz, embora soubesse que esse desejo podia ser considerado quase como uma utopia.

Inclusive, ele não queria que o seu povo sofresse com uma guerra, caso algum reino resolvesse invadir o império, obrigando Kemet a enfrentar o exército invasor em um confronto, sendo que a guerra somente trazia sofrimento, doença, morte e destruição para ambos os lados.

Por isso, concordou e aprovou o plano de exibição de poder orquestrado por Shimon para mostrar a soberania e o poder do império, sem ser através de um confronto, visando evitar um, ao mesmo tempo.

Afinal, tal como o seu genitor, ele desejava ardentemente a paz, por mais que soubesse que era quase que impossível, pois sempre haveria um governante que desejaria o poder, não se importando de jogar homens inocentes para a morte em batalhas egoístas movidas por ego, ganância ou pela sede de poder.

Depois de algumas apresentações envolvendo dançarinas, surgiu uma procissão das primas dele que se curvaram ao Faraó, sendo evidente o quanto elas estavam expectantes para serem escolhidas, com cada uma delas se achando melhor que a outra, trajando as suas mais belas roupas e joias.

Atemu desceu do seu trono e trocou algumas palavras com cada uma delas, procurando analisar atentamente as suas expressões e olhar, enquanto suprimia a culpa que sentia por ter que se casar, mesmo que o seu coração pertencesse ao jovem misterioso que povoava os seus sonhos.

No final, ele escolheu uma delas que demonstrou não se importar de não ser amada, enquanto desejava apenas o título e a riqueza, demonstrando também que não se incomodaria em dar um herdeiro ao Faraó, ao mesmo tempo em que não abrigava qualquer desejo ou esperança de romance em sua união, com ele percebendo a sinceridade de suas palavras em seu olhar e feições ao permitir que ela olhasse para ele, sendo que havia dado essa mesma permissão temporária para as outras.

Então, após escolhê-la, as outras são dispensadas, exibindo tristeza por não terem sido escolhidas, enquanto ele pegava na mão da que escolheu para levá-la até um trono mais baixo que o dele e que havia sido colocado ao lado do seu, com a jovem receber uma coroa discreta, mas não menos exuberante, cravejado de joias, para depois ser apresentada ao público, com todos se prostrando para a sua prima e esposa.

Em seu trono, a jovem exibia um sorriso imenso por ter sido escolhida e não se importava de cumprir com a sua obrigação de gerar um herdeiro para o trono, sendo que havia analisado minunciosamente o corpo do seu marido, enquanto que era plenamente ciente da fama deste, fazendo assim com que ela mordiscasse o lábio, se encontrando demasiadamente ansiosa para estar nos braços dele, pois pelo que ouviu, não havia sequer uma pessoa que se arrependeu de compartilhar a cama com Atemu, mesmo por uma noite, com os seus dotes de amante se espalhando por toda a corte e além, enquanto que a jovem era plenamente ciente que o seu marido nunca poderia amá-la, pois o seu coração pertencia a outro.

Visando compensar o sentimento de culpa dentro de si, o Faraó jurou a si mesmo que procuraria dar uma vida luxuosa a sua prima e que iria satisfazê-la na cama para compensar a relação ausente de amor ao notar o quanto era demonstrava estar ansiosa para estar a sós com ele, sendo que isso não seria nenhum problema, pois ele apreciava que os seus amantes, não importando seu status, sentissem tanto prazer quanto ele em relações consensuais.

Após a escolha da princesa, ocorre uma nova comemoração e como foi realizado duas cerimônias, a festa iria longe.

No dia seguinte, ele foi até uma das varandas que ficavam de frente para os jardins do palácio, cujas portas foram abertas para o povo, para ele acenar para os mesmos, após fazer um discurso que inflou de esperança e entusiasmo os seus súditos, com eles se prostrando com a fronte no chão.

Então, após a comoção pública com a sua primeira aparição como Faraó, ele retornou para dentro do castelo, para verificar as dezenas de relatórios que o aguardavam, enquanto o povo retornava aos seus afazeres.

Após chegar ao seu luxuoso escritório, Atemu começou a ler atentamente os vários relatórios que chegaram de todos os lugares do seu reino, sendo que usava as suas roupas habituais formadas por uma túnica alva com uma faixa azul abaixo da cintura, que era envolvida em feixes dourados, enquanto que os seus sapatos eram brancos e com contornos dourados.

As suas ombreiras em forma de asas curtas elaboradas em camadas repousavam em seus ombros, sendo cobertos parcialmente pelo seu manto ametista, enquanto eram visíveis os colares dourados rentes ao seu pescoço, com os seus brincos de placas douradas com o símbolo de Ankah brilhando sobre a claridade que entrava no recinto pelas janelas amplas que se encontravam abertas, sendo que a faixa contendo o olho de Hórus confeccionado em outro puro repousava na testa dele e a sua nova coroa que continha asas de Ra na ponta e que foram elaboradas em camadas, repousava em cima de sua franja.

Os seus braços, punhos e tornozelos eram adornados com faixas douradas, com o seu Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) repousando em seu tórax.

Shimon estava ao seu lado, o auxiliando sempre que era necessário, inclusive com sugestões e conselhos, enquanto que vários servos surgiam com novos relatórios, enquanto ele despachava algumas decisões que precisavam do seu parecer em papiros, colocando em seguida o seu selo, antes de entregar a um servo para que fosse entregue ao destinatário.

Então, eles ouvem algumas batidas nas portas duplas, fazendo Atemu arquear o cenho, julgando que talvez fosse a sua esposa, embora duvidasse piamente que ela acordaria, pois haviam concretizado a união bem tarde, após o término dos festejos de comemoração da união deles.

Afinal, ele havia informado para ela da necessidade urgente de um herdeiro e a sua prima se mostrou mais do que disposta de compartilhar a cama em todos os momentos possíveis, visando engravidar o quanto antes, para cumprir com as suas obrigações de dar um herdeiro ao seu esposo.

Ademais, engravidá-la não seria nenhum incômodo a Atemu, pois ela tinha um corpo excelente e era bem receptiva na cama, perdendo os seus parcos pudores em questão de minutos, sendo que havia descoberto durante o ato que ela não era mais virgem.

A jovem havia preocupada com a reação dele, após o ato carnal e quando ele a questionou gentilmente sobre a perda da virgindade dela, a surpreendendo pelo tom gentil que usou e que acalmou a jovem, com a mesma começando a contar sobre um homem que ela amou ao ponto de entregar a sua virgindade para ele e antes que este homem pudesse pedi-la em casamento aos seus pais, ele foi morto durante um roubo.

Visando buscar a verdade, o Faraó usou discretamente a sua magia para confirmar a versão dela, juntamente com a análise do olhar da jovem, pois se ele ainda estivesse vivo, seria problemático ao filho deles, mesmo que se divorciassem.

Afinal, Atemu desejava dar a impressão que eles se amavam, para que o seu filho ou filha fosse criado no mesmo ambiente de amor que ele foi criado com a genitora, antes que ela falecesse ao ser picada por uma aranha mortal.

O monarca havia tranquilizado a sua prima, falando que não iria falar nada ao seu pai e que mais ninguém saberia que ela não era virgem, com a sua esposa ficando surpresa pela inesperada compreensão dele, para em seguida, ficar comovida quando o seu esposo e primo se feriu em um local discreto, para que os lençóis tivessem sangue.

Ele sai de suas recordações, falando com a sua profunda voz barítono e igualmente implacável, sendo esta a voz de um governante:

\- Entre.

Atemu retira a sua máscara de Faraó ao ver quem era com Shimon indo discretamente até a porta, após a passagem dos amigos do monarca, visando que mais ninguém entrasse ao anunciar aos guardas que estavam mais a frente nos corredores, para não deixassem nenhum servo passar, informando a eles que deviam esperar para entregar algo ao Faraó.

\- E aí, Atemu? – Jounouchi entra e bagunça os cabelos espetados do seu amigo.

\- Eu estou bem.

Nisso, os outros o cumprimentam e Mariku se aproxima, observando os vários papiros, notando que o seu amigo estava escrevendo em alguns, identificando um deles como sendo do seu irmão mais velho Rishid, contendo relatórios sobre a situação do exército nas fronteiras e internamente, avistando outro que era de Diiva (Aigami), sobre taxação e impostos, além de relatos de egípcios que estavam devendo impostos e taxas, sendo que aguardava o parecer do Faraó.

Ryo havia se aproximado e observou os vários pergaminhos, passando a sentir pena do seu amigo, pois eram muitos relatórios para ele ler.

Honda suspirou ao ver a quantidade, sendo que nunca se imaginou tendo paciência para ficar sentado por várias horas, lendo vários relatórios e respondendo a aqueles que precisavam de uma resposta do soberano do império.

Após soltar Atemu, Jounouchi engasga ao ver a quantidade de papiros, sendo que o monarca percebe o olhar estarrecido dos seus amigos e fala, sorrindo:

\- Acreditem, tinha mais papiros. Eu despachei vários deles antes que vocês entrassem.

Ele fica com uma gota ao ver o olhar chocado deles, olhando dele para a mesa, falando:

\- Não se preocupem. Eu apenas estou lendo uma quantidade um pouco de maior de papiros de quando eu era príncipe. Como Faraó, seria inevitável o aumento da quantidade de papiros.

\- Mesmo assim, são muitos amigo... Eu sequer consigo me imaginar lendo alguns desses papiros. Olhe a grossura deste. - Jounouchi fala, enquanto pegava um deles em suas mãos, procurando não tirá-lo da ordem em que se encontrava.

\- Bem, nem todos tem esse tamanho, amigo. Os papiros que envolvem relatórios dos exércitos, tanto nas fronteiras quanto internamente, assim como aqueles que envolvem taxação e tributos são consideravelmente grandes. Mas a maioria esmagadora, não. Não se esqueçam de que eu fui treinado para isso a minha vida inteira.

\- Eu sei, mas... – Ryo comenta, olhando com pena para o seu amigo.

\- Eu imagino que não vieram aqui fiscalizar os meus papiros. – o Faraó fala, enquanto ria levemente, dobrando os braços em frente ao tórax, enquanto encostava o seu corpo na mesa atrás dele, passando a relaxar ainda mais.

\- Nós viemos para saber o que fará com os seus presentes. Quer dizer, é evidente o fato de que você havia fingido o interesse em vários.

\- Oh! Isso é verdade. Bem, eu tenho um papiro contendo o inventário do que eu recebi, esperando o meu parecer – ele fala, se dirigindo até a mesa contendo os vários rolos e começa a fuçar entre eles, para depois sorrir ao pegar um papiro consideravelmente grosso em suas mãos – Esse é o papiro do inventário. Eu preciso determinar o destino deles. Quanto à maioria esmagadora dos objetos, eles serão guardados na Câmara do tesouro, sendo que preciso deixar alguns deles em locais estratégicos, caso algum representante do reino que enviou o presente, apareça para uma visita política. Seria demasiada falta de diplomacia e educação não ter um dos presentes deles a vista. Mas será apenas um. Tenho presentes de vários reinos para definir. Os itens de prata sempre são bem vindos. Ouro não é um problema para nós ao contrário da prata. A ametista é uma pedra preciosa para nós, como vocês sabem. Eu até gostei desses presentes que envolvem algo que não temos aqui em Kemet.

\- Assim como aquelas peles de animais exóticos. Eles eram bem interessantes. – Honda comenta pensativo.

\- Eu também achei. Eu vou escolher o mais exótico para por em meus aposentos. – ele comenta, sendo que a princesa tinha outros aposentos, embora pudesse usar a do Faraó – Vou ver se a minha esposa deseja alguns presentes.

\- E quanto aos animais vivos? Tinha alguns bonitos.

\- Bem, eu recebi sugestões de locais e vou decidir quais serão os melhores. Eu só espero que eles não me enviem mais animais.

\- Você até que recebeu pouco, Atemu. – Shimon comenta, sorrindo.

\- Isso é verdade. Ainda bem que animais são raros e normalmente, não são ferozes. Animais ferozes dão mais trabalho, pois precisamos ser cuidadosos em seu manejo. Ainda bem que enviar animais é algo raro.

\- Verdade. E quanto às novas garotas para o seu harém?

\- Quanto a elas...

Então, eles param de falar ao ouvirem batidas na porta, fazendo eles se entreolham, pois Shimon havia ordenado que ninguém os incomodasse.

Rapidamente, os amigos dele assumem uma posição humilde, enquanto Atemu colocava a máscara novamente, falando em uma profunda voz barítono, implacável e autoritária:

\- Entre.


	19. Cumprindo uma promessa

**Notas da Autora**

Todos ficam surpresos quando...

Atemu decide...

Em uma floresta, Yuugi e Yukiko...

**Capítulo 19 - Cumprindo uma promessa**

A porta abre e surge Kesi, fazendo todos relaxassem, com o jovem monarca retirando a sua máscara, enquanto ela fechava a porta com um sorriso maroto, fazendo todos arquearem o cenho.

Nisso, surgem batidas frenéticas na porta e antes que Atemu voltasse a ser o Faraó, Shimon decide sair e conversa com os guardas com todos ouvindo, que eles se encontravam envergonhados por terem sido enganados por Kesi, que os ludibriou para conseguir acessar as portas duplas ao seduzi-los, com ambos demorando em perceber os atos dela.

Frente a esse erro, eles pediam por clemência, implorando para que o Faraó os perdoasse, com ambos não ousando entrar na sala, enquanto que o Grã Vizir se encontrava na atrás das portas duplas, bloqueando a vista e o acesso ao cômodo, sendo que havia deixado uma fresta para que eles pudessem ouvir a conversa.

O monarca arqueia o cenho para a bela morena que corresponde ao sorrir de forma marota, levando as mãos até a frente dos lábios, enquanto controlava um leve riso que desejava se apoderar de seus lábios vermelhos, com um sorriso involuntário surgindo no semblante de Atemu, para depois ele abanar a cabeça para os lados, sendo seguido pelos outros que estavam divididos entre a pena que sentiam pelo evidente medo dos soldados perante uma punição por seu erro, quanto pela vontade de rir ao imaginarem Kesi usando as suas armas sensuais para ludibriar os guardas.

Shimon os dispensa, garantindo que o Faraó não estava nervoso e que não haveria punição, fazendo-os relaxar, para depois, eles voltarem a assumir os seus postos.

Quando ele entra, o Grão Vizir abana a cabeça para os lados e comenta, sorrindo para a morena:

\- Coitado dos guardas.

\- Bem, eles pensaram com a cabeça de baixo. Eu não tenho culpa quanto a isso. Foi tão fácil brincar com eles. – ela fala sorrindo marotamente.

Jounouchi e os outros riem levemente, sendo que estavam acostumados com a belíssima morena que os cumprimenta, para depois abraçar Atemu, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Você não tem dó dos meus guardas, pelo visto. – o monarca comenta sorrindo com os orbes rubros como rubi brilhando levemente de diversão, quando ela separa os seus lábios dele e fica ao seu lado, mantendo o seu abraço.

\- É divertido brincar com eles.

Eles abanam a cabeça para os lados novamente e Mariku pergunta:

\- O que não é divertido para você, Kesi?

\- Até agora eu não descobri.

Atemu fica pensativo por alguns minutos, para depois falar:

\- Quando o meu filho ou filha nascer, a colocarei como babá real. O que acha? Eu confio em você e me lembro de que você gosta de crianças.

Eles ficam surpresos, inclusive ela, que não disfarça o brilho em seu olhar ao se imaginar com uma criança, sendo que pergunta:

\- Tem certeza, Atemu?

\- Sim. Eu quero deixar o meu futuro filho nas mãos de pessoas que detém a minha confiança. Além disso, apesar de ser brincalhona, você é responsável. Ele ou ela estará em boas mãos.

\- Bem, de fato, Kesi seria a melhor escolha. – o loiro comenta.

\- Concordo. – o albino fala.

\- Eu também concordo – o loiro com cabelos cor de areia consente.

\- De fato, é uma boa escolha. – o moreno fala, consentindo.

\- Kesi é responsável quando deseja. Ademais, concordo em deixar o futuro herdeiro do império nas mãos daqueles que confiamos. Eu confio em Kesi. – o Grão Vizir comenta sorrindo, consentindo com a escolha do seu soberano.

\- Quando chegar esse dia, você deverá escolher uma das garotas para sucedê-la como Líder do meu Harém para administrá-lo e se desejar, eu removerei o selo que a impede de ter filhos.

\- Eu prefiro manter o selo, pois eu gosto de brincar com você. Afinal, eu sei que escolheu a sua esposa pelo dever e não pelo coração. Quando você tiver a sua alma metade, ou seja, a metade do seu coração junto de você, o completando, eu irei me afastar do seu corpo e nesse dia, eu pedirei pela remoção do selo. Até chegar esse dia, podemos brincar bastante. – ela fala o final sensualmente, sendo correspondida por Atemu, enquanto os outros abanavam a cabeça com a atitude brincalhona e sensual dela que falava sensualmente.

\- Você não muda mesmo, Kesi. – Shimon comenta, enquanto sabia o quanto a bela morena era leal a Atemu.

\- Acho que eu nunca mudarei.

\- Talvez, pela pessoa correta, você mude. – Ryo comenta.

\- A pessoa correta não vai desejar que eu mude. – ela fala sorrindo – E não vai se importar que eu não seja mais virgem.

\- Um dia você vai conhecer alguém especial, Kesi, que vai valorizá-la como a mulher incrível que você é. – Atemu fala com a sua voz barítono, enquanto sorria.

\- Você é tão fofo e gentil, Atemu! – ela exclama o abraçando.

\- Eu não consigo ver Atemu como sendo fofo. – Shimon comenta.

Nisso, todos concordam e riem, com o monarca revirando os olhos, enquanto dobrava os braços na frente do corpo, para depois compartilhar do riso de todos, com Kesi se juntando a ele, após distribuir beijos no rosto dele.

Após beijar os lábios aristocráticos, ela se afasta e quando percebe que o som de risos fica brando, ela exibe uma face séria, fazendo o Faraó arquear o cenho, perguntando com evidente preocupação em seu semblante, seguido dos demais, pois raramente a bela morena exibia tal rosto:

\- O que houve, Kesi?

\- Bem, sabe as novas jovens do seu harém?

\- Sim.

\- Algumas delas estão ansiosas para compartilhar a sua cama e se encontram demasiadamente ansiosas. Elas imploraram para que fossem as próximas a serem chamadas quando desejasse se divertir. Mas a maioria se encontra aterrorizada. Eu procurei confortá-las, assim como as outras, falando que você nunca as forçaria e que respeitaria se elas não quisessem. Inclusive, eu comentei que havia outras jovens no harém na mesma situação delas e que se encontravam no harém há vários anos, procurando fazer algumas atividades de lazer e que nunca se deitaram, porque não desejavam, com você respeitando a decisão delas, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava libertar aquelas que se apaixonam por algum servo ou soldado para poderem amá-los livremente. Também comentei que podemos escolher alguma atividade para o lazer, como muitas faziam.

\- Mesmo falando isso, elas ainda estão com medo? – ele pergunta chateado, pois não desejava ver ninguém que estivesse sobre os seus cuidados, aterrorizado.

\- Sim. Nós não conseguimos acalmá-las.

\- Shimon – ele o chama, fazendo o primo do seu pai olhar para ele – Reserve um horário ainda hoje para eu ir ao meu harém. Vou conversar com elas para tranquilizá-las.

\- Farei isso, Atemu. Eu já tinha reservado um horário para amanhã, pois você precisava fazer o selo no ventre delas. Eu irei antecipar para hoje.

\- Eu agradeço Shimon. Não podemos deixar as pobres coitadas aterrorizadas até amanhã. Devo acalmar os temores delas ainda hoje, para que elas se tranquilizem ao saberem que eu nunca forcei nenhuma mulher e não pretendo começar a fazer isso.

\- Com certeza, se ouvirem pessoalmente de você, as jovens irão se acalmar. Elas precisam saber que não há nada para temer no seu harém. – Kesi comenta.

\- Sim. Eu quero dar esse conforto a elas, aplacando os seus medos o quanto antes.

Os amigos dele sorriam ao ouvirem a conversa, pois Atemu era gentil e de fato, estava preocupado com as jovens recém-chegadas.

Então, eles conversam mais alguns assuntos até que Shimon verifica a pauta de reuniões e obrigações do jovem monarca, conseguindo encaixar um horário após o almoço, com o jovem de orbes carmesim agradecendo por ele ter conseguido um horário em sua agenda.

Então, eles saem, sendo que programam uma cavalgada na tarde do dia seguinte, após Shimon conseguir um horário vago para a alegria dos rapazes.

Atemu volta a usar a máscara do Faraó, enquanto eles saíam inclusive Kesi, com ele retornando ao ato de ler os papiros, tomando decisões sempre que fosse necessário, sendo que Shimon notou que ele conseguiu relaxar com a visita dos seus amigos e decidiu que sempre procuraria conseguir algum horário para que o monarca pudesse relaxar um pouco, para não ficar sobrecarregado com as demandas de um império.

De fato, após o almoço, ele se dirige até o seu harém que ficava em um anexo do palácio, sendo composto de uma sala imensa com portões e protegido por soldados, sendo que tinha acesso a um belo jardim, sendo que as garotas do harém tinham a liberdade de andar por vários lugares, enquanto que alguns eram proibidos para elas.

Mesmo havendo locais e acessos proibidos, as garotas tinham muita liberdade e inclusive, havia aquelas que praticavam alguma atividade como jardinagem, tecelagem, costura, assim como outras ocupações a titulo de lazer, com o harém possuindo o seu próprio quarto de banho e que era imenso, sendo que tudo era mantido limpo por servos dedicados ao local.

Elas também podiam solicitar passeios para fora dos muros do palácio, sendo acompanhadas por guardas fortemente armados.

Atemu chega até a construção destinada ao seu harém, usando a máscara do Faraó.

Ao entrar, todas se prostram no chão, ouvindo a voz barítono profunda do monarca:

\- Podem se levantar.

Elas se levantam, mantendo os seus olhares para baixo, com ele se virando para Kesi que se curva levemente, enquanto o Faraó falava:

\- Quero na minha frente e em fileira, as novas escravas sexuais.

Ela consente e se dirige até as jovens que estavam apavoradas, sendo visíveis as lágrimas e o tremor em seu corpo, enquanto ficavam com a cabeça abaixada, se aproximando lentamente até ficarem na frente do Faraó e em fileira.

\- Como vocês devem ter ouvido das outras, eu nunca tomei uma mulher a força e não começarei a fazer isso. Todas sabem que quando desejo uma serva, as que se apresentam a minha frente para que eu possa escolher, fazem isso porque assim desejam. Aquelas que não desejam ficam aqui no Harém e como devem ter notado, muitas têm atividades paralelas. Se desejarem ter alguma atividade para ocupar o seu tempo, basta solicitar que será fornecido o que deseja.

Ele nota que elas exibiam estupefação e que conforme ele falava, os tremores cessavam, enquanto que o medo nos orbes delas desaparecia gradativamente.

\- Eu compreendo a confusão de vocês, pois eu acredito que dificilmente iriam encontrar um harém igual ao que tenho aqui. Portanto, não há motivo para terem medo. Claro, há regras que vocês devem seguir. Porém, qualquer punição ocasionada pela transgressão das regras, tem que ser aprovado por mim, para que eu determine o castigo apropriado e ele nunca envolverá um estupro. – ele fala o final ao ver que algumas começaram a ficar com medo, para depois o medo desaparecer ao saberem que a punição não envolveria estupro - Outra coisa que vocês devem saber. Aqui em Kemet lidamos diariamente com magia. Eu tenho uma Corte de mágicos, mas sou proficiente em magia, também. Portanto, vocês irão receber um selo em seus ventres para não engravidarem.

Ele nota o medo delas e volta a falar com a sua voz barítono profunda e inflexível:

\- Vocês não irão sentir qualquer dor. É um selo indolor e todas recebem esse selo por precaução. Há uma versão temporária dele e uma definitiva, no sentido que somente irá desaparecer se for removida por quem colocou o selo. Agora, ire colocar o selo definitivo.

Ele se aproxima da primeira da fila, escolhendo aquela que não exibia medo, visando que as outras que estavam com medo, percebessem que era indolor.

Atemu concentra magia em suas mãos, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, enquanto encostava a mão no ventre dela, fazendo surgir uma marca escura que parecia uma tatuagem.

As que tremiam de medo do selo mágico, param de tremer ao ver que era um procedimento indolor, pois a primeira que passou por isso, não exibiu qualquer indício de dor ou de desconforto quando o Faraó usava a sua magia, sendo que Atemu fica aliviado ao ver pelo canto dos olhos que o medo em seus olhares havia desaparecido, após terem a confirmação que era indolor.

Então, ele passa para a próxima e após fazer o selo nelas, ele se afasta e se retira, com Kesi sorrindo feliz ao ver que as jovens recém-chegadas não estavam mais com medo e que começaram a se juntar com as outras.

Assim que chega a noite, Atemu e a sua esposa, que havia adorado todo o luxo do seu título, se recolhem aos aposentos do Faraó para que eles fizessem sexo, pois a saúde de Akhenamkhanen estava se agravando e o jovem monarca temia não conseguir um filho para apresentar ao seu pai, visando confortá-lo ao fazê-lo feliz.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Yuugi estava andando dentre uma mata densa, enquanto conversava mentalmente com a sua amiga.

"Seria tão bom se pudéssemos voar em vez de continuarmos seguindo a pé".

O jovem de cabelos tricolores não tinha mais o cavalo, pois em uma das fugas de mercadores de escravos, uma semana após a albina libertá-lo, o animal acabou morrendo durante a fuga.

Yuugi havia cavalgado para fugir dos homens que queriam capturá-lo e durante a fuga, o cavalo tropeçou em uma raiz protuberante, acabando por cair com um baque no chão, fazendo com que o jovem fosse atirado violentamente para frente, sofrendo vários ferimentos, inclusive internos.

Prontamente, Yukiko conseguiu injetar a sua magia no corpo do seu amigo para curá-lo em questão de segundos, permitindo que ele se levantasse e quando ele se aproximou do seu cavalo para que a amiga dele tentasse curá-lo, o adolescente de orbes ametistas descobriu que o animal morreu ao quebrar o pescoço na queda, o obrigando a fugir a pé, pois os mercadores e seus subordinados estavam se aproximando do local.

Durante a sua fuga, ao olhar para os inúmeros galhos, ele concentra o seu Kiei, fazendo os mesmos se tornarem chicotes, derrubando os homens no chão, enquanto prendiam os outros dentre os ramos que se fechavam como mãos.

Alguns conseguiram escapar e o jovem passou a correr pelo riacho, vendo alguns homens a cavalo se aproximando dele.

Portanto, ele usa novamente o seu Kiei na água, fazendo surgir uma onda imensa que cobre a superfície e atinge os mercadores de escravos que são engolfados pela água.

Yuugi volta a correr pelo riacho para apagar qualquer rastro dele, sendo que a albina doava seus poderes mágicos para o corpo do seu amigo, visando que ele aguentasse a corrida para que se afastassem do local, antes que surgissem novos mercadores ou caso alguns escapassem dos galhos que haviam voltado ao normal sem o Kiei do jovem de cabelos tricolores.

Algumas horas depois, acreditando que havia se afastado consideravelmente, o jovem de orbes ametistas pega alguns gravetos do chão da floresta, embora começasse a sentir cansaço, tanto pela corrida esbaforida, quanto pelo uso do seu poder.

Após amontoar os galhos, ele esfrega um graveto no outro, conseguindo criar uma pequena chama, usando em seguida o seu Kiei para ampliá-las, fazendo com que a fogueira ardesse, enquanto sentia fome.

"Permita-me assumir o seu corpo. Eu conseguirei comida. Você pode aproveitar esse tempo para descansar."

"Não precisa pedir. Eu confio em você. Eu sei que somente assume o meu corpo em momentos de necessidade." – ele fala sorrindo.

Yukiko sorri, trocando de lugar com ele, enquanto o fazia dormir profundamente para assumir o seu corpo, com as suas íris assumindo a forma de fendas, enquanto que os orbes ametistas se tornavam azuis, conforme as unhas eram substituídas por garras afiadas.

A albina suprime a culpa que sentia, pois permitiu que ele pensasse erroneamente que precisava adormecê-lo para controlar o seu corpo, sendo que isso não era necessário.

Portanto, ele poderia ficar acordado o tempo todo que ela assumia o seu corpo, desde a troca.

O motivo para fazê-lo ter essa ideia errônea foi para que tivesse mais liberdade para protegê-lo, poupando-o dos métodos dela por saber como era o coração dele.

Afinal, Yuugi nunca aprovaria os seus métodos e ela não queria chocá-lo com eles, pois desejava protegê-lo do sofrimento e da dor.

Ademais, caso acabasse escravizado e fosse punido, Yukiko poderia trocar de lugar com ele, o adormecendo para que não sentisse qualquer dor, suportando o sofrimento no lugar dele.

Então, ela caminha até um riacho ali perto e ao se aproximar dele, passa a se concentrar, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem azuis, passando a ver os peixes que nadavam.

A dragoa cria habilmente uma lança de gelo e começa a espetar os peixes, conseguindo pegar vários até que fica satisfeita com a pescaria, sendo que nesse interim, conforme ela pegava os peixes, a jovem acaba se lembrando do tempo deles na vila, com ambos se divertindo enquanto pescavam.

Ela seca uma lágrima que brota dos seus orbes, para depois pegar os peixes que depositou um pouco afastado da margem.

A dragoa começa a usar as suas garras para limpar a barricada deles, lavando-os em seguida no fluxo de água corrente do riacho, para depois pegar vários gravetos finos para espetá-los, dispondo todos eles em volta da fogueira ao espetar os gravetos no chão.

A albina decide pegar mais galhos, os amontoando próximos do corpo emprestado de Yuugi, enquanto procurava alimentar o fogo, quando sente odores de outros humanos no ar, com a sua audição captando as vozes, percebendo que eram dos mercadores de escravos e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Eles são persistentes. Bem, está na hora de remover a ameaça deles."

Ela concentra os seus poderes e cria seres de gelo na forma de feras quadrupedes de presas e garras afiadas.

Então, sem deixar de olhar para o fogo, ouvindo o crepitar das chamas, ela consente, após passar as ordens mentais para eles que correspondem consentindo, também.

Os seres sorriem malignamente e correm até os humanos, sendo que ao longe ela ouve os gritos de dor e de terror, com eles não compreendendo que feras eram aquelas, enquanto Yukiko sorria de canto, com ela assistindo através de seus olhos, eles quebrando a coluna cervical deles, os deixando paralisados do pescoço para baixo.

Como ela havia fechado os olhos, enquanto se concentrava desde que eles haviam partido do lado dela, a dragoa conseguia acessar a visão das suas criaturas que eram dotadas de grande velocidade. Tudo o que eles avistam e sentiam era compartilhado com a criadora deles.

As feras de gelo dão o mesmo tratamento para os demais que encontram no caminho e ao encontrarem o acampamento deles, fornecem o mesmo tratamento que deram aos demais, os imobilizando do pescoço para baixo, com Yukiko confessando que amava o som dos ossos sendo quebrados, graças à audição apurada deles.

Após imobilizarem todos os mercadores de escravos e seus subordinados, eles libertam os escravos de seus grilhões e gaiolas, com os mesmos ficando estarrecidos ao verem feras que tinham corpos feitos de gelo.

Mesmo com medo dos seres, os escravos libertados andam entre as feras gélidas, respirando aliviados ao verem que não faziam qualquer movimento ofensivo contra eles, enquanto fugiam desesperados do local.

Então, a albina sai da mente de suas criações ao sentir o cheiro de sangue que surge nas suas narinas em decorrência do seu olfato apurado, quando sopra uma leve brisa, fazendo-a sorrir de deleite.

Afinal, ao verem humanos indefesos caídos no solo em decorrência da fratura da sua coluna cervical, as feras que viviam naquela floresta decidiram se banquetear deles, com os mesmos chorando desesperados, enquanto ficavam aterrorizados ao verem os animais se aproximando deles com um olhar faminto e lambendo os beiços, para depois sentirem dores extremas, conforme seu corpo era estraçalhado por presas e garras, com os ossos sendo quebrados pelos caninos vorazes, conforme eram comidos vivos, sendo que os homens no acampamento teriam o mesmo fim, pois a albina havia visto pelo canto dos olhos das suas criações, vários pares de olhos que observavam da mata para o acampamento, ocultos dentre as sombras das densas copas de árvores, esperando que as criaturas de gelo se retirassem do local para poderem se banquetear. Era a presença deles que os impedia de se aproximarem.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko sorria satisfeita consigo mesmo, pois havia mantido a promessa ao seu amigo ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia.

De fato, ele a proibiu de matar e ela manteve a sua promessa, pois os seres que criou com os seus poderes, apenas os deixaram imóveis, mas vivos. Quem, de fato, matou os homens foram as feras que habitavam aquela floresta.

Portanto, ela não matou ninguém.

Após estar satisfeita, ela os faz desvanecerem em uma névoa de gelo, enquanto voltava para dentro de Yuugi, ao mesmo tempo em que o despertava, com ele retornando ao seu corpo e ao abrir seus orbes ametistas, avista os peixes que estavam limpos e assados, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso deles e sem saber o que ocorreu no período que a albina tomou o controle do seu corpo, o jovem de cabelos tricolores agradece mentalmente:

"Obrigado, Yukiko-chan."

"Por nada, Yuugi-kun. Agora, coma e descanse. Eu peguei alguns galhos adicionais e gostaria de pedir para assumir o seu corpo em alguns momentos para manter o fogo acesso, pois a temperatura pode cair durante a madrugada, assim como para evitar a aproximação de feras, pois eu ouvi uma movimentação estranha na floresta."

"Obrigado, Yukiko-chan"

"Por nada, Yuugi-kun. Agora, durma."

"Sim. Boa noite"

"Boa noite, amigo."


	20. Boato

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu se encontra...

O Faraó decide...

**Capítulo 20 - Boato**

Quatro meses depois, em Kemet, mais precisamente no palácio, a noite havia caído e Atemu se encontrava na bela sacada do seu luxuoso quarto, olhando para o céu, enquanto se recordava da felicidade do seu genitor ao saber sobre a gravidez de sua esposa, demonstrando uma felicidade imensa em seu semblante, para depois o sorriso desaparecer, brevemente, sobre um acesso violento de tosse seca, enquanto ele voltava a deitar na cama.

Após eles conversarem outros assuntos, com o sorriso nunca deixando os lábios do seu genitor, ele havia saído do quarto dele, enquanto confirmava que a mágica usada em torno do quarto do seu pai com a ajuda de Mahaado, para garantir que os boatos nunca chegassem aos ouvidos de Akhenamkhanen, ainda estava ativo, pois eles temiam que a preocupação e a dúvida gerada por esse boato poderiam acabar se tornando um golpe brutal para o corpo debilitado dele ao prejudicar a sua felicidade. Felicidade esta que Atemu iria garantir, pessoalmente.

Enquanto ele se encontrava pensativo, a sua prima dormia em outro aposento ao lado dele, onde continha uma porta conjugada que conectava os dois cômodos, sendo que o monarca havia se certificado de usar uma magia em forma de uma parede invisível na porta conjugada para impedi-la de se arrastar até o seu quarto.

Afinal, ele desejava que a jovem tivesse uma gravidez tranquila e encarar a fúria de um Faraó nunca traria nada de bom para uma gestante.

Inclusive, em virtude desse fato, Atemu mantinha a sua férrea determinação de não perder o resto da paciência que lhe restava, enquanto que não podia permitir que o boato que ressoava por todo o palácio fosse comprovado por suas ações perante uma possível reação.

Afinal, ele precisava mantê-lo limitado a ser apenas um dos vários boatos que sempre se perpetuavam entre a corte e enquanto mantivesse os seus atos indiferentes aos boatos, do que seria o esperado de falsas alegações, ninguém conseguiria creditá-los como verdadeiros.

O Faraó suspira novamente, sentindo que havia envelhecido vários anos, pois não bastava ter que cuidar de um império e da vida de milhares de pessoas. Agora, ele tinha que gerenciar um boato, cujo fundo era verdadeiro, gerindo-o como sendo falso pelo bem de um inocente. Ou melhor, pelo bem do futuro deste inocente, pois ele não podia permitir que este futuro fosse estraçalhado pelos atos deploráveis de sua genitora.

Claro que ele não era hipócrita.

Porém, ele desejava que se ela fosse fazer isso, fizesse após o nascimento da criança e em segredo, dando a ele e ao povo, a certeza sobre a ascendência do bebê em seu ventre.

\- Atemu?

Shimon e Mahaado aparecem, fazendo o Faraó consentir, enquanto se aproximavam, exibindo semblantes preocupados.

\- Quer que eu chame a serva da massagem? – Muran pergunta.

\- Sim. Obrigado, Shimon.

\- Você tomou a melhor decisão, amigo. Precisamos garantir o futuro dessa criança, independentemente se ele é o seu filho ou não.

\- Não importa a ascendência dele. Vou amá-lo mesmo que ele não tenha o meu sangue. Os atos de sua genitora não vão ter nenhum reflexo em meus sentimentos para com a criança. Ademais, se eu continuar gerenciando esse boato verdadeiro em minha corte como sendo falso, ninguém poderá falar o contrário e o futuro dele estará preservado. Eu preciso garantir, urgentemente, a contenção dos danos.

\- Só espero que a sua esposa saiba ser mais discreta com os seus amantes. Não acredito que ela vai parar.

Eles se viram para a origem da voz e avistam Seto, que ainda parecia um pouco deslocado ao agir longe da formalidade pública, embora não demonstrasse em seu semblante.

Após Atemu confrontar Akhenaden e despejar a sua fúria, que nada devia para o de um Deus em virtude do ato dele ocultar o que envolvia o ritual e os requisitos necessários como o sacrifício de noventa e nove vidas, que levou ao adoecimento do seu genitor, quando ele pediu que a culpa pela criação dos Sennen Aitemu recaísse sobre ele e não sobre o seu amado filho, Atemu, Seto havia descoberto o que consistia o ritual e o seu custo ao passar pelo corredor naquele momento, fazendo-o confrontar Akhenaden, passando a exibir o mais puro desgosto e asco em sua face ao comprovar como sendo verdadeiras as palavras do Faraó, enquanto descobria que ele era o seu pai, fazendo-o ficar estarrecido ao descobrir o seu parentesco com o atual Faraó, sendo o mesmo em relação à Atemu, que também havia exibido surpresa em seu semblante.

Depois desse acontecimento, com ele renegando veementemente Akhenaden como seu genitor, ele foi surpreendido quando Atemu passou a desejar que eles se tratassem como primos, em particular, tal como os outros o tratavam como amigo, longe do público, fazendo o shinkan ficar feliz, internamente, não demonstrando explicitamente em sua face, a felicidade que o tomava em decorrência da sensação de ter uma família, após ele ter ficado órfão quando criança, juntamente com a posterior descoberta chocante dos atos daquele que ele tinha em alta estima, até então.

Esses dois fatores o estimularam a abraçar essa família recém-descoberta na figura do seu primo, enquanto mantinha seu usual semblante frio, mesmo em particular, embora relaxasse, gradativamente, as suas feições, longe do público.

Mesmo assim, ele ainda estava tentando se ajustar a essa situação e por isso, demonstrava certo deslocamento, embora ele tenha reduzido drasticamente nos últimos quatro meses, enquanto se afastava de Akhenaden, enquanto se limitava a manter conversas formais e educadas quando ele as solicitava ao desejar discutir algum tópico ou situação.

\- Eu também espero primo. Ademais, eu não serei hipócrita como muitos outros homens que têm amantes e que condenam a esposa se ela tiver algum amante. Porém, pelo status dela e por estar grávida, devia ter tomado mais cuidado. Ou melhor, ela deveria ter evitado essas relações fora do casamento, pelo menos, até que a criança nascesse, para que não houvesse qualquer dúvida sobre a sua ascendência. Afinal, o que essa criança menos necessita é uma dúvida razoável no coração do povo sobre a legitimidade de sua ascendência, que pode acabar por acarretar em problemas futuros, se eu não administrar esse boato da forma como deve ser gerido. Agora, preciso gerenciar isso para evitar essa dúvida no coração do meu povo.

\- Será um trabalho árduo. Mas acredito que conseguirá lidar com ele, Atemu. Você está gerenciando de forma formidável o império. Logo, conseguirá lidar com esse boato inconvenientemente verdadeiro. – Shimon fala, exibindo uma face confiante.

\- Obrigado. Eu espero. O futuro dessa criança está em jogo e eu preciso vencer. Perder não é e nunca será uma opção. Preciso garantir que esses boatos não respinguem nela, principalmente em relação ao seu futuro. Mesmo que eu não seja seu pai biológico, irei amá-la da mesma forma. – o Faraó fala com determinação em seu semblante, fazendo os homens sorrirem.

\- Mas ela confirmou que a criança era sua e inclusive, você usou magia para ter essa confirmação, além de encará-la em seus olhos, encontrando a verdade em suas palavras. Portanto, não deveria restar qualquer dúvida em seu coração.

\- Eu fiz isso, Mahaado. Mas mesmo assim...

\- Para uma mente imersa nas profundezas da dúvida, mesmo possuindo essas confirmações, ainda irá pairar esse sentimento no fundo da sua mente. Até a criança nascer, a sua dúvida não será aplacada. – Seto comenta, olhando para Mahaado – Portanto, é compreensível.

\- De fato, é compreensível. Só espero que essa criança tenha traços do Atemu para silenciar de vez as dúvidas em sua mente, Seto. Teremos graves problemas se ela herdar, demasiadamente, o lado de sua genitora. Sempre há essa hipótese.

Os outros suspiram e o Faraó fala, olhando para a majestosa lua no céu estrelado:

\- Eu espero que ele tenha os meus traços, Mahaado, pois o meu primo está certo. Preciso ter essa confirmação, mesmo que o olhar dela e a minha magia tenham confirmado a ascendência dessa criança. Inclusive, mesmo que eles demonstrassem que não tinha o meu sangue, iria amá-la da mesma forma e defenderia ardentemente o seu futuro, sem ter qualquer hesitação em meu coração. – ele fala com férrea e sincera convicção, fazendo os homens sorrirem.

Após alguns minutos, Shimon fala:

\- Eu vou chamar a serva da massagem para que você possa relaxar. Você está muito tenso e com razão.

\- Eu preciso ver se Mana terminou de estudar a técnica mágica que eu estou ensinando, embora eu acredite que ela esteja escondida em algum vaso do palácio. Eu juro que quero compreender a obsessão dela com os vasos. – o líder da Corte dos magos de Atemu suspira, enquanto massageia as têmporas.

\- Já tentou perguntar para ela? – Seto pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Ela falou que não sabe. Apenas gosta de fazer isso e se sente muito bem dentro de um vaso. Principalmente os da ala Oeste.

\- Bem, tem coisas que são inexplicáveis e pelo visto, essa é um deles... Eu vou me retirar, primo. Eu preciso rever alguns pergaminhos, antes de dormir.

Nisso, o Faraó se despede deles e após as portas duplas serem fechadas atrás de si, ele suspira, sendo que tivera essa mesma conversa, mais cedo, com Jounouchi, Honda, Ryo e Mariku, com todos eles falando a mesma coisa que Shimon, Seto e Mahaado falaram, fazendo parecer que ele teve um Déjà vu.

O monarca sentia que o apoio de todos era fundamental para ajudá-lo nesse momento crítico, sendo que havia garantindo a sua esposa que nada aconteceria a ela, visando que a sua prima tivesse uma gravidez tranquila.

Uma semana depois, há dezenas de quilômetros de Kemet, com Yuugi tendo dezessete anos, ele se encontrava sobre a condição de escravo, novamente, enquanto Yukiko bufava dentro dele, enquanto o jovem se encontrava envergonhado por ter sido capturado, de novo.

A albina havia bufado pela centésima vez, enquanto batia uma de suas garras afiadas semelhantes a diamantes no local em que se encontrava, enquanto pensava aborrecida nas várias vezes que o seu amigo se tornou escravo e dela tendo que libertá-lo ao assumir o controle do seu corpo, enquanto mantinha a promessa de não matar o mestre dele ou os que capturaram ele, com ela mantendo essa promessa.

O fato de deixa-los incapazes de sobreviverem sozinhos ao não poderem mexer nada do pescoço para baixo, enquanto eram atacados vivos por feras, não quebrava a promessa dela, pois ela não os matou e sim, as feras ou qualquer outro animal faminto que os estraçalhou vivos, rasgando a sua carne e rompendo os seus ossos sobre o grito de terror deles, com a albina se deleitando ao ouvir esses sons, pois era uma música maravilhosa para os seus ouvidos, sendo que Yukiko era plenamente ciente de que era uma sádica e por isso, procurava ocultava esse lado que possuía, para não assustar o seu amigo.

Enquanto se encontrava imersa em seu aborrecimento, Yuugi foi comprado e o motivo dela não ter matado os captores dele foi porque estavam próximos de uma cidade e não queria criar alarde.

Afinal, havia muitos deles, além de soldados fortemente armados e ela não pretendia testar a sua capacidade de atacar todos, além do fato de não desejar arriscar o corpo do seu amigo.

Portanto, decidiu esperar o momento certo para agir, enquanto se esgueirava na mente do jovem para analisar o homem que o havia comprado e se esse tentasse tocar nele de forma sexual, teria uma morte horrível, para depois ela fugir do local com ele, independentemente de quantos soldados tivesse no entorno. Enquanto ele não fizesse nada obsceno, a dragoa iria esperar pacientemente pelo momento oportuno para libertar o seu amigo, enquanto ficava pensando em quanto tempo ele seria capturado, de novo.

Yukiko fica pensativa, tentando descobrir o motivo de Yuugi ser tão visado e conforme ouvia os comentários dos captores e dos donos, através do jovem, sempre ouvira sobre o fato dele ser exótico, tanto no quesito pele, quanto cabelo e olhos, com estes sendo expressivos, juntamente com a sua aparência delicada e agravada pela sua baixa estatura.

De fato, em locais que havia pessoas de pele morena, alguém com uma cor perolada de pele, além de cabelos tricolores, olhos ametistas, além de uma constituição delicada se tornava demasiadamente tentador, tornando-o alvo de cobiça, explicando assim o motivo dele ser capturado a todo o momento. Se talvez, ele fosse moreno ou tivesse as mesmas características dos povos desse local, teria menos chance de ser capturado, mesmo que eles capturassem pessoas com a mesma etnia deles.

Pelo menos, era o que ela pensava e suspira cansada frente a esse pensamento, pois a aparência do seu amigo não podia ser alterada, por mais que ela fosse o pivô para ele ser escravizado.

A albina brande no chão a sua cauda felpuda, comprida e musculosa que tinha um porrete potente na ponta, o fazendo se chocar no solo nevado, enquanto suspirava exasperada pelo ciclo, aparentemente sem fim. Ela o libertava e ele era capturado. O libertava e era capturado e assim por diante. De fato, Yuugi precisava ter uma segunda proteção por fora, pois por dentro, as suas ações eram demasiadamente limitadas.

Pelo menos, ela conseguia subjugar a consciência dele, o prendendo em um mundo de sonhos, enquanto assumia o seu lugar nos castigos e surras, os aguentando estoicamente, enquanto ficava aliviada por poupá-lo, compreendendo que a sua natureza exótica o havia poupado de ser estuprado pelos captores, pois queriam manter a pureza dele, segundo o que ouviu deles.

Por isso, limitavam a eventuais surras e sempre procurando não marcar o corpo dele, demasiadamente, com ela o curando em seguida, sendo que somente recuava para dentro dele, devolvendo o controle da sua mente, quando o seu corpo estava sem dor e a surra que ela suportava somente fazia o seu sadismo e fúria aumentar cada vez mais, pois o seu desejo de dá-lhes uma morte horrível era ampliada em seu ser, enquanto mantinha tais pensamentos para si mesmo por conhecer o coração cristalino, gentil e bondoso do seu amigo.

Quando ela percebia que era seguro agir, a albina agia, matando os captores, proprietários ou ambos, de forma indireta ao imobilizá-los, deixando-os para as feras se banquetearem, enquanto libertava os demais escravos quando tomava o controle do corpo de Yuugi, para depois, se afastar com ele, sendo ciente que seria questão de tempo para ser capturado, de novo, com a dragoa suspirando amargurada frente a este pensamento.


	21. Rei dos Jogos

**Notas do Autor**

Yuugi se torna conhecido como...

Yukiko decide...

Ela acaba voando rumo ao...

**Capítulo 21 - Rei dos Jogos**

Sete meses depois, há dezenas de quilômetros do Egito, uma vila em chamas ardia sem ninguém para cessar as labaredas vorazes e junto às chamas, havia somente os gritos de dor e de desespero, sendo que havia homens que eram mais bestas do que qualquer outra coisa e que atingiam com armas pontudas qualquer um que passasse perto deles, enquanto capturavam os que eram saudáveis.

Nas sombras da destruição onde era possível ver apenas os vultos, havia vários homens em torno de mulheres, cujos gritos ecoavam pelo ar em desespero, apenas para se silenciarem, após vários minutos.

Os mais jovens e crianças estavam aterrorizados e eram capturados com violência, sendo jogados em jaulas puxadas por animais.

Yuugi observava as chamas consumindo tudo o que tocava, enquanto ouvia os gritos de dor e de desespero, sendo que os seus olhos estavam focados na cabana que ardia intensamente, sendo possível ver os corpos caídos no entorno, com o jovem se fixando no de um homem com noventa por cento do corpo queimado.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos do jovem que usava uma coleira, cujos grilhões estavam acorrentados em um poste e aquele era o corpo sem vida do seu ex-dono e por mais áspero que ele tenha sido, o jovem de cabelos tricolores não podia odiá-lo ou desejar o seu mal. Simplesmente, ele não conseguia, pois a sua bondade e gentileza eram uma marca inerente nele.

Conforme observava o corpo morto do seu ex-dono, se permite recordar de quando ele havia descoberto o seu talento para jogos por acidente, quando o fez jogar um jogo, enquanto se embriagava no bar e havia feito isso, sem esperar qualquer vitória. Quando o viu ganhar todas as partidas, ficou empolgado e decidiu lucrar com as habilidades recém-descobertas do seu escravo.

Desde aquele dia, ele passou a participar de jogatinas clandestinas sobre ordens do seu mestre que lucrava cada vez mais, enquanto se recusava a vender o jovem que não havia notado os olhares de cobiça sobre ele por causa de seus olhos, cor de pele incomum e baixa estatura, que se destacava dentre a cor morena escura daquele povo. O ar exótico estimulava muitos a adquiri-lo, mas o seu proprietário falava que não era burro de vender aquele que lhe dava dinheiro.

Os castigos que sofreu no passado eram porque o seu mestre vivia bebendo e quando ficava bêbado, ficava violento, acabando por agredi-lo, mesmo que ele seguisse exemplarmente as ordens dadas.

Ademais, Yuugi nunca soube que apanhava, pois a albina sempre o protegeu, tomando a consciência dele para sofrer em seu lugar, para depois curar o corpo e somente quando estava curado, ele recuperava a consciência.

Alguns dias antes dela por o seu plano de libertar o seu amigo em prática, o dono do seu amigo descobriu que o seu escravo era excepcional no jogo, ganhando dinheiro para ele, passou a beber fora de casa para não descontar em Yuugi, pois precisava que ele jogasse bem para que pudesse lucrar e poupá-lo das surras ocasionadas pela sua bebedeira era algo que ele não se importava de evitar.

No submundo dos jogos clandestinos, eles se referiam a ele como Rei dos Jogos, pois dominava qualquer jogo, decifrando-o facilmente, aprendendo regras em uma velocidade inacreditável, com a sua postura mudando enquanto jogava, fazendo-o esquecer do que era.

Portanto, o fato dele ter proporcionado algo que fazia Yuugi muito feliz, a fez ponderar se compensava libertá-lo.

Afinal, nunca o vira tão feliz quanto ele era quando jogava e o dono dele proporcionava essa felicidade, enquanto que se ausentava de puni-lo, além de ofertar regalias quando ganhava muito dinheiro.

Em virtude disso tudo, o seu plano inicial de libertá-lo no período que o seu amigo apanhava por causa da bebedeira do mestre deles foi desfeito, pois os castigos cessaram e ele passou a jogar sempre que podia, fazendo o seu dono feliz e consequentemente, ganhando regalias.

No final, decidiu que enquanto a vida do seu amigo permanecesse assim, sem punições e recebendo regalias, com ele fazendo o que mais amava, não iria libertá-lo.

Ademais, havia o fato de que seria questão de tempo até ele acabar escravo novamente e na conjectura atual era melhor mantê-lo escravo daquele homem, desde que o mesmo não mudasse o tratamento para o seu amigo.

Para Yuugi, jogar era o que mais amava fazer, pois enquanto jogasse, se concentrando em seu adversário, ele se esquecia da sua vida miserável, além do fato de que não importava se o seu adversária era um homem livre, nobre ou alguém rico. No jogo, ele os derrotava e pelo menos, naquele instante, um escravo se tornava superior, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos de glória.

Yuugi se referia ao homem morto como seu ex-mestre, pois em uma das bebedeiras dele, com o cérebro empapado em álcool, se regorjeando de mais uma vitória do seu escravo, acabou provocando uma briga com as pessoas erradas e dentre elas, havia um nobre.

Para impedir que fosse morto por ter golpeado o nobre no ombro, ele contou sobre o seu escravo e suas habilidades excepcionais nos jogos, além de falar que ele era virgem e exótico, para que o nobre se interessasse pelo jovem e ao mostra-lo para esse nobre, o mesmo geme de felicidade, comprovante que de fato era exótico e decide aceita-lo em troca de não prendê-lo por tê-lo agredido.

Por precaução, Yuugi havia sido preso, visando impedi-lo de fugir ao ver o olhar lascivo que o novo mestre dele estava exibindo para o jovem de cabelos tricolores, enquanto era oficializada a entrega da propriedade para ele.

Frente a esta mudança, Yukiko decidiu que colocaria o seu plano em prática para libertar o seu amigo, pois notou o olhar pervertido que exibia ao olhar para ele.

Naquele instante, o jovem de cabelos tricolores suspira novamente, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, pois ele era incapaz de odiar alguém, mesmo o seu ex-mestre e senão estivesse atado naquele poste, o teria salvado das chamas, assim como teria salvado todos aqueles que ele pudesse salvar, independentemente do status da pessoa.

Como a invasão havia sido abrupta, a casa foi atingida por uma espécie de bola flamejante que os fez queimar vivos, com os orbes ametistas vendo com horror a casa ser tomada pelas chamas em questão de segundos, com Yuugi fechando os olhos, conforme ouvia os gritos de dor e de desespero, enquanto se sentia impotente ao não conseguir se libertar do poste para ajudar.

Enquanto isso, dentro dele, Yukiko sorria ao ver o homem caído, assim como o outro que havia olhado com luxúria para o seu amigo, sendo que havia se deleitado ao verem eles em forma de bolas de fogo, antes de caírem mortos.

Claro que ela havia subjugado, um pouco, a mente do seu amigo para que não visse a cena, visando não deixá-lo traumatizado.

O ar daquela vila se encontrava impregnado de carne queimada, das cinzas e da morte que pairava, juntamente com as fumaças que ascendiam aos céus em um tom fúnebre e cujas estrelas pareciam querer se ocultar, tal como a lua, com as nuvens as cobrindo como se quisessem impedi-las de continuar vendo o espetáculo de horror da perversidade humana a um nível inimaginável para muitos.

Os sobreviventes não sabiam que a maior sorte deles teria sido morrer no ataque, pois viver significaria o inferno em vida em toda a sua plenitude, ranger de dentes, dor e tormentos inimagináveis. Para muitos, a morte seria uma amiga desejada e querida, que os libertaria dos tormentos.

Enquanto a albina se encontrava sorrindo pela morte horrível do ex-dono e do novo dono, alguns homens viram Yuugi e ela percebeu que começaram a vir na direção dele, com Yukiko ouvindo sobre ele ser belo e exótico, percebendo que eles desejavam tomar o seu amigo e frente a este pensamento, ela passou a sentir um ódio intenso.

Então, sorrindo sadicamente, a albina faz Yuugi adormecer e passa a controlar o seu corpo.

A dragoa surpreende os homens que olhavam com lascívia para Yuugi, quando o observam se erguer, com eles jurando que os olhos dele não eram azuis e que a íris não era estreita, sendo que deram um passo para trás ao verem surgir caninos em sua boca, além das unhas se alongarem, se tornando garras.

A albina podia sentir o odor de medo que exalava deles, fazendo-a se deleitar, enquanto surgia um sorriso extremamente sádico em seu semblante.

Para terror dos dois homens, ela pega as correntes com as suas garras que tomaram o lugar das unhas e as arranca de onde estavam, sendo que trazia junto das correntes o pedaço do muro em que estava presa.

Yukiko termina de romper as correntes em seus punhos como se fossem meros gravetos finos, enquanto observava os dois homens fugindo aterrorizados ao ganharem forças em suas pernas para correrem desesperados do local.

Sorrindo, ela faz surgir cristais de gelo duríssimos e os acerta na cervical, no local correto para deixa-los imobilizados do pescoço para baixo, sem paralisar os seus órgãos.

Usando os seus cristais, ela começa a acertar todos os invasores no mesmo ponto da cervical, deixando-os tetraplégicos, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a invocar pequenas lanças de gelo, cuja rigidez nada devia ao diamante, com os mesmos quebrando as algemas das pessoas que haviam sido presas em carroças, assim como destruía as travas das gaiolas para que as pessoas fugissem, conforme caminhava placidamente pela vila em chamas, usando o ar frio a sua volta para fazer os gases tóxicos caírem ao nível do chão pela baixa pressão que proporcionava.

Após serem libertadas, as pessoas fugiram e conforme ela passava pelas construções, encontrava pessoas agonizantes ou presas embaixo de escombros.

Dependendo dos ferimentos, ela os resgatava e curava os ferimentos com a sua neve, deixando-as estarrecidas, para depois fugirem juntos dos outros. Se elas tivessem ferimentos demasiadamente graves, a albina acabava com o sofrimento deles, pois não desejava usar demasiadamente a sua magia através do corpo do seu amigo, por não saber se ele conseguiria lidar com a intensidade da sua magia.

Portanto, por precaução, a albina havia definido um limite para si mesmo e nunca procurava ultrapassá-lo.

Afinal, ferimentos graves demandavam mais magia e ela não queria extrapolar o limite e por isso, somente curava as pessoas que não tivessem ferimentos demasiadamente graves, enquanto poupava as outras do sofrimento ao matá-las rapidamente, após criar machados afiados de gelo que as degolavam, rapidamente, sem elas verem o objeto que as mataria.

Em um local, protegido das chamas, ela encontrou um manto simples, mas grande e decide pegá-lo para que o seu amigo o usasse, visando ocultar a sua aparência exótica.

Após verificar que as pessoas fugiram e que haviam restado além dos mortos, os mercadores e captores de escravos que estavam imobilizados, exibindo o mais puro terror em seu semblante, ela invoca correntes de gelo e os arrasta longe das chamas, pois eles mereciam uma morte muito mais dolorosa e que não fosse rápida.

Então, ela os leva até a parte mais profunda da floresta que cercava a vila e tortura eles por algumas horas, se deleitando com os gritos lacerantes de dor e o som dos ossos sendo quebrados, para depois se afastar do local, sabendo que o sangue atrairia predadores e de fato, após ascender no céu, pois conseguia invocar as suas asas e cauda, ela observa os animais selvagens lambendo os beiços, enquanto se aproximavam deles, para depois ouvir os gritos deles e o som de carne e ossos sendo rasgados, com ela se aproximando para assistir, se divertindo ao observar o modo com as feras os devoravam vivos.

Após alguns minutos, impera um silêncio mortal, quebrado apenas pelos rosnados das ferras e eventuais quebras de ossos pelas presas deles.

Como a diversão havia cessado, a seu ver, Yukiko decide voar para longe dali, acabando por rumar para o deserto, enquanto esperava que ele não fosse capturado tão cedo, embora soubesse que seria impossível isso não ocorrer.

Claro que não o deixaria no deserto e sim, próximo da cidade que havia avistado ao longe, enquanto gerenciava o frio da noite, pois não queria testar o efeito do frio no corpo do seu amigo e usando a sua visão especial, ela podia ver ao longe uma cidade e um palácio, desconhecendo o fato de que Yuugi se tornaria ainda mais exótico para onde ela estava se dirigindo, acabando por agravar a sua situação em vez de melhorar, como desejava ao mudar de local.

Há alguns quilômetros de onde se encontravam, na capital do Império egípcio, mais precisamente no palácio, Atemu estava em seu quarto, se deleitando com um servo que desejou ser tomado pelo Faraó.


	22. Extra - Lemon

**Capítulo 22 - Extra - Lemon**

O servo se encontrava com os braços presos atrás das costas e com os joelhos apoiados na cama, enquanto que o Faraó segurava firmemente a cabeça dele, estocando a boca dele com o seu membro grosso, grande e pulsante, se deleitando com a sensação, enquanto inspirava roucamente, soltando pequenos grunhidos, ao mesmo tempo em que o servo sorria extasiado por sentir o membro do seu monarca em sua boca, sendo que Atemu enfiava profundamente o seu membro latejante na garganta do homem que gemia abafado, se deleitando com a sensação de ser domado.

O ritmo ficava cada vez mais forte e intenso, fazendo o monarca gemer roucamente, enquanto exibia alguns rosnados roucos e guturais, conforme o prazer se intensificava, com o monarca se mexendo vigorosamente conforme estocava selvagemente a boca do servo que apreciava o tratamento rude e selvagem, pois não era a primeira vez, com o Faraó sabendo que ele adorava ter a sua garganta estocada pelo seu membro.

Afinal, aquele servo adorava um sexo brutal e áspero, com Atemu se deleitando com a maciez da boca do mesmo.

Seus impulsos ficavam cada vez mais fortes e exigentes, conforme transpirava, sentindo seu clímax se aproximar, até que enfia uma única vez e libera a sua essência na garganta do servo que engole avidamente, com Atemu mantendo o seu membro firmemente afundado em sua boca.

Após ele tirar de sua boca, o servo começa a limpar o membro, retirando qualquer vestígio de sêmen.

\- Vire-se e curve para frente. – ele ordena com a sua voz barítono profunda e implacável.

Com dificuldade, o servo se vira e se curva, expondo ainda mais o seu ânus, sendo que sente o dedo em seu ânus, ouvindo o Faraó murmurar algo e depois, uma sensação dentro dele, com ele sorrindo, pois apreciava quando o seu soberano usava magia.

Afinal, ele sabia que ao fazer isso, não haveria perigo de ter alguma sujeira, uma vez que iria penetrá-lo em seu ânus e que mesmo lavando previamente, havia uma chance de ficar sujo.

Então, Atemu pega um pequeno vaso estreito que continha um óleo e lambuza os seus dedos, começando a prepara-lo ao inserir um dedo sem aviso, fazendo o servo se contorcer ligeiramente com a intrusão, para depois relaxar, pois sabia que se relaxasse seria melhor.

O Faraó começa a empurrar o dedo dentro e fora dele fazendo o homem soltar leves gemidos, enquanto sorria para depois penetrar o segundo dedo, deslizando ambos dentro dele, enquanto o empurrava, para depois deslizar o terceiro, continuando com o movimento, sendo que enquanto se movimentava, procurava o feixe de nervos do servo, conseguindo encontrar e ao escovar aquele ponto, arrancou gritos de prazer do homem subjugado a sua frente, sentindo que o membro do servo ficava cada vez mais túrgido, assim como o dele, com os gemidos de prazer ecoando da boca do homem sem qualquer restrição, enquanto Atemu procurava alargar a entrada dele com os dedos cobertos de óleo.

Sorrindo de canto, ele alterna entre acertar aquele ponto sensível e os movimentos de tesoura que fazia com os três dedos, mergulhando o homem abaixo dele em uma euforia de dor e de prazer, aumentando os gemidos do mesmo.

Então, ele retira os dedos ao sentir que o havia preparado, decidindo virar um pouco do óleo em sua entrada parcialmente esticada, com o servo gemendo de prazer pela substância que era derramada dentro dele.

O servo geme de deleite conforme sentia a mão do monarca se dirigindo até a base do seu pênis, enquanto o ouvia murmurar palavras inaudíveis, para depois ficar estarrecido ao sentir algo em seu membro, o pressionando em um misto de dor e de prazer, percebendo que não eram dedos e sim, algo que restringia o seu membro e ao virar a cabeça para baixo, observa algo dourado na base do seu membro, com o Faraó sussurrando roucamente em sua voz barítono profunda, arrancando gemidos de prazer do servo ao aproximar os seus lábios do ouvido do mesmo:

\- Você sentirá muito prazer. Porém, será somente quando eu permitir e a minha magia vai se certificar disso. Você não irá gozar sem a minha autorização. Compreendeu?

O homem estava imerso na sensação agoniante e prazerosa ao sentir a constrição implacável do item mágico e em virtude desse fato, não responde a pergunta.

Atemu estala uma de suas mãos em uma das nádegas do servo, fazendo-o gritar em um misto de prazer e dor, enquanto o monarca falava:

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta. Responda.

\- Sim, mestre. – ele fala em um murmúrio de prazer.

Então, o Faraó estala a sua outra mão na outra nádega dele, fazendo o servo ir levemente para frente, enquanto gemia de deleite ao sentir a dor em suas duas nádegas.

\- Isso é por ter demorado em responder.

Após o tapa, Atemu ensaboa o seu pênis e se posicionava na entrada do homem abaixo dele, agarrando a sua cintura com força para retê-lo no lugar, para depois empurrar abruptamente o máximo para frente, se encaixando no servo que chorava em um misto de dor prazerosa, conforme gemia ao sentir a intromissão implacável e igualmente profunda do membro em sua cavidade quente, enquanto curvava a coluna, se deliciando pela dor, conforme se deleitava com a sensação de ser totalmente preenchido.

Então, sem esperar que ele se ajustasse ao seu comprimento e grossura, ele puxou para fora com tanta rapidez e força que o servo estremeceu, gritando em um misto de prazer e dor, enquanto o Faraó o estocava selvagemente, com as suas penetrações sendo duras, rápidas e implacáveis, fazendo o servo gritar pela dor prazerosa que disparava em seu corpo, enquanto ofegava, lutando prazerosamente para suportar a ministração selvagem e áspera do seu monarca, ouvindo sons roucos e guturais de deleite de Atemu, conforme se movimentava em um ritmo frenético e igualmente profundo, cravando dentro do homem subjugado abaixo dele que se encontrava totalmente entregue as suas ministrações implacáveis, conforme se rendia sob a velocidade de sua ferocidade e resistência, assim como o peso do corpo do monarca se chocando contra a carne de suas nádegas, fazendo o servo gritar em uma agonia de dor eufórica e de êxtase profundo, enquanto era penetrado vigorosamente pelo seu Faraó, sentindo que era rasgado ao meio, com ele se deleitando com a sensação dolorosa e igualmente prazerosa.

Então, ele empurrou em um ângulo diferente, muito mais duro e exigente, fazendo o servo se deleitar em dor prazerosa, sendo que ele entra em um frenesi de prazer quando Atemu choca o seu membro no feixe de nervos dele, fazendo-o gritar em êxtase, sendo que sente a restrição em seu membro que o impede de gozar, enquanto sentia uma dor prazerosa ao ter o seu feixe de nervos pressionado ferozmente várias vezes, enquanto era incapaz de liberar.

Conforme o estocava impiedosamente e de forma exigente, o Faraó procurava segurar o seu prazer, evitando a liberação do seu gozo, pois queria prolongar o seu prazer.

O monarca continuava com os seus movimentos, não os abrandando, fazendo o homem subjugado abaixo de si ofegar em um êxtase imenso, gemendo de deleite, conforme ouvia rosnados de prazer do seu soberano que arfava guturalmente como se fosse uma fera.

Ele continua atingindo o ponto sensível do seu servo, de novo e ferozmente, fazendo-o contorcer o seu corpo e gritar de prazer, repetitivamente, até que após vários minutos, quando ia gozar, não consegue liberar a sua essência e passa a sentir a sua ereção dolorosamente prazerosa, com ele amando a dor, enquanto continuava se deleitando com a dor da ministração selvagem, profunda e áspera do Faraó.

Então, ele vira o servo de costas na cama e ordena com a sua voz barítono e implacável:

\- Enrole as suas pernas em torno da minha cintura!

O servo faz isso e arqueia a cabeça para trás quando sente a penetração profunda do monarca, enquanto continuava o mesmo ritmo implacável e feroz, atingindo o seu feixe de nervos prazerosos várias vezes, fazendo o homem gritar de agonia prazerosa, incapaz de segurar seus gritos de prazer, enquanto era penetrado vigorosamente e rapidamente, com a luxúria nublando os seus sentidos, com o servo embaixo dele sendo uma bagunça interminável de prazer e quando tentou liberar, novamente se sentiu restringido e geme na agonia prazerosa que lhe era imposta, enquanto os seus gemidos sôfregos de prazer e dor preenchiam o ambiente, juntamente com os gemidos roucos e guturais do Faraó que ainda mantinha o mesmo ritmo.

Então, ele afasta as pernas do servo do aperto firme ao redor de sua cintura, para jogá-los sobre os ombros, fazendo assim com que tivesse um acesso ainda mais profundo, se deleitando com o semblante de prazer e dor do homem rendido abaixo dele que se contorcia como uma serpente, enquanto gritava de êxtase e dor várias vezes, conforme continuava as penetrações profundas e selvagens, com Atemu olhando orgulhosamente para o seu anel mágico que mantinha o membro do seu servo firmemente preso e incapaz de liberar, enquanto o seu corpo suportava com tremores prazerosos suas investidas implacáveis, conforme se encontrava a mercê do monarca que continuava a bater ferozmente nele com o seu membro, enquanto continuava segurando o seu prazer.

Ao sentir o servo estremecer novamente pelo prazer retido, ele torna a posicioná-lo de joelhos na beirada da cama, sem se retirar dele, para depois voltar a golpeá-lo profundamente, sendo que o seu membro túrgido, grosso e grande fazia o homem gritar de deleite em um misto de dor e prazer, com o seu corpo sendo retido pelas mãos de Atemu que pareciam ser feitas de aço, enquanto o seu ombro era pressionado contra a cama, com o Faraó continuando suas penetrações vigorosas, implacáveis e profundas, fazendo o servo gemer de deleite e remexer seu corpo ao se encontrar imerso na mais doce e pura agonia, com a sua mente enlouquecida em prazer e dor, dando gritos de prazer conforme seu ponto de nervos era atingido implacavelmente, fazendo-o curvar a coluna várias vezes.

Então, o monarca sente que o servo embaixo dele estava chegando ao êxtase novamente e conforme sente se aproximando cada vez mais do seu limite, ele começa a penetrá-lo ainda mais fortemente, se era possível e quando entra uma última vez, ele libera a restrição do membro do homem com a sua magia, enquanto liberava o seu prazer sobre um urro de prazer gutural e praticamente, animalesco, ao mesmo tempo em que o servo embaixo dele gritava audivelmente, com o prazer o inundando em ondas intensas, enquanto liberava seu gozo sobre a cama em jatos de prazer, para depois desabar, completamente exausto, enquanto sentia ser preenchido pela essência do seu monarca em forma de jatos potentes, com o prazer inundando o corpo do Faraó que cai em cima do servo, para depois se refazer, desfazendo as cordas mágicas que prendiam os braços atrás do corpo do homem, com o soberano inspirando profundamente, enquanto o servo tremia em um misto de prazer e dor, fazendo-o cair na inconsciência, conforme terminava de desabar na cama embaixo dele.

O Faraó sai do corpo do homem inconsciente abaixo dele, após se recuperar dos espasmos de prazer, retirando seu membro da cavidade quente, para depois ajeitá-lo na cama, pegando outro óleo da gaveta para massagear as suas costas, pois sabia que elas estariam doloridas quando ele acordasse, além de usar o óleo internamente nele ao usar um dedo para tentar aplacar a ardência e dor que ele sentiria ao acordar, separando também uma espécie de tônico feito de ervas, despejando um pouco do conteúdo em um recipiente ao lado da cama, para que quando o homem acordasse, o tomasse, visando ajuda-lo a voltar ao seu quarto, sendo que o Faraó daria quatro dias de folga para ele, para que pudesse se recuperar.


	23. Kisara

**Notas da Autora**

No palácio, o Faraó...

Na cidade...

Yuugi acaba...

**Capítulo 23 - Kisara**

Deixando o seu servo dormindo na cama, após cobri-lo, Atemu vai até o seu espaçoso e luxuoso quarto de banho, sendo que havia pedido para que os outros servos enchessem a imensa banheira de contornos dourados, antes do seu ato sexual.

Ele usa a sua magia para aquecer a água, relaxando em seguida ao encostar as suas costas, conforme ministrava a dor em seu abdômen provocada pelo ato dele reter o seu prazer, pois sempre era mais prazeroso quando ele o retinha o máximo possível.

Afinal, esse ato gerava um prazer imensurável quando se permitia liberar.

Claro que havia a dor abdominal, mas era algo pequeno se fosse considerar o prazer imensurável que sentia, sempre que fazia isso.

Então, Atemu seca o seu corpo e põe um simples saio curto frisado, sendo que o seu Sennensui sempre ficava junto dele, por precaução e enquanto se preparava para deitar no outro lado da cama, ele ouve um choro.

Rapidamente, o monarca sai do seu quarto e corre até um dos quartos ao lado do dele e ao entrar, observa Kesi acordando, enquanto se levantava da cama que ficava ao lado do berço real que era dourado, visando embalar o bebê que chorava a plenos pulmões.

Conforme ele havia decidido, há um ano, atrás, ela foi removida do seu harém e passou a ser a babá do príncipe, que naquele momento estava mexendo os seus bracinhos, enquanto abria os seus pequenos lábios, mostrando plenamente o céu da sua boca, conforme chorava.

A morena não estava surpresa com a presença dele, pois bastava o bebê chorar e Atemu era o primeiro a vir, graças ao seu sono leve.

Rapidamente, ele pega o seu filho nos braços, ficando satisfeito ao ver que ele havia herdado os seus traços, enquanto pensava no fato dele não exibir nenhum traço da genitora e quando se lembra da sua esposa, se recorda do dia que ela morreu ao dar a luz, sendo que os Curandeiros reais fizeram todo o possível para salvá-la junto do filho, mas somente puderam salvar o príncipe.

Atemu declarou um luto de um dia pela morte dela, enquanto segurava o seu filho nos braços, conforme o apresentava ao povo no dia seguinte ao luto.

Após a morte dela, foi dado um enterro repleto de pompa e de luxo pelo seu status, após ela ser mumificada, sendo que foi colocada em uma tumba ricamente adornada com todos os seus pertences pessoais, seda e joias para a sua vida após a morte, com Atemu notando que os servos e escravos exibiam uma imensa felicidade pela morte dela e não os condenava.

Afinal, ele havia descoberto, após o início do boato dela tendo relações com outros homens, que ela era uma megera com os servos e escravos, os maltratando quando estava de mau humor ao descontar o seu humor neles, chegando ao ponto de ordenar punições injustas e cruéis, com o Faraó conseguindo parar essas punições ao retirar dela o direito de punir servos e escravos. Toda e qualquer punição devia passar pelo seu julgamento e ele determinaria se o servo ou escravo seria punido ou não, com ele fazendo questão que todos os soldados do palácio soubessem da sua decisão.

O Faraó sai das suas recordações e começa a embalar gentilmente o bebê em seus braços, com a criança olhando atentamente para ele que sorria paternalmente, passando uma das suas mãos nos cabelinhos dele, com o pequeno começando a sorrir e a fazer sons inaudíveis, esticando os bracinhos para tentar pegar as suas franjas douradas e após alguns minutos, as pálpebras começaram a cair, conforme se encolhia contra o seu genitor como se fosse a sua concha favorita.

Kesi se aproxima de ambos, sorrindo gentilmente, enquanto Atemu se certificava de que o seu filho estava dormindo.

Então, eles viram para o lado, observando a ama de leite que havia acordado e que ao entrar no quarto, avistando o seu monarca, ela se prostra, para depois perguntar humildemente:

\- O príncipe está com fome?

\- Não. Pode dormir. – Atemu fala com a sua voz barítono e sem demonstrar emoção por causa da máscara do Faraó.

A mulher se ergue e curva em respeito, novamente, antes de se retirar para o quarto que ficava anexo ao quarto do bebê.

A bela morena o viu fazendo alguns movimentos com as mãos, para depois perceber que surgiu uma barreira translúcida que contornava todo o perímetro do quarto, com ela acreditando que era a prova de som, para que ambos pudessem conversar normalmente, sem que a outra ouvisse o que eles conversavam.

\- Agora podemos conversar normalmente, Kesi.

Ela consente sorrindo, enquanto o soberano daquele império observava o bebê que ressonava tranquilamente em seus braços e conforme olhava para o seu filho, o monarca acaba se recordando do que se sucedeu quando ele nasceu.

Após cuidar pessoalmente dos procedimentos de mumificação da sua esposa, deixando para Shimon, a organização da ida do corpo mumificado dela até a tumba real destinada a ela, ele se dirigiu com o seu filho em seus braços para que o seu genitor o conhecesse, sendo que havia usado uma magia translúcida em torno do bebê com a ajuda de Mahaado, visando protegê-lo de qualquer germe, pois eles sabiam o que estava acometendo o corpo de Akhenamkhanen e eles não queriam arriscar que a criança adoecesse.

Mahaado, Seto, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryo e Mariku haviam decidido que iriam conversar com o amigo depois, pois ele estaria ocupado cuidando de vários assuntos, sendo que Kesi o seguia por ser a babá do príncipe, enquanto que estava sendo escolhida uma ama de leite para amamentar o príncipe, uma vez que a mãe dele faleceu.

Então, após entrar no quarto e ouvir as condolências de Akhenamkhanen pela perda da sua esposa, Atemu apresenta o neto ao avô que o pega nos braços, chorando de felicidade, enquanto tinha a ajuda do seu filho para erguê-lo em seus braços, olhando com admiração para o pequeno, enquanto comentava que havia herdado a aparência de Atemu, o fazendo lembrar-se de quando ele era um bebê.

Após alguns minutos, embalando o príncipe em seus braços, o antigo monarca o entrega ao genitor do mesmo, para depois fechar os olhos, enquanto caía na cama, sendo que o Faraó ia chorar, quando se contém ao se recordar que ele não podia demonstrar emoção e apesar de fazer o possível para ocultar a dor e a tristeza em seu semblante, quem olhasse para os seus olhos, atentamente, veria a dor e a tristeza profunda por baixo do seu semblante, aparentemente implacável.

Nesses momentos, Atemu agradecia o fato de que os outros só podiam olhar para o rosto do Faraó sobre autorização deste. Graças a essa lei, ele podia se concentrar em apenas conter no seu rosto, a dor lacerante e a tristeza avassaladora que o tomara em seu rosto.

O bebê chora e o monarca trata de embalá-lo, enquanto observava os Curandeiros reais usando magia de cura no antigo monarca caído e sobre a surpresa de todos, Akhenamkhanen tosse fortemente e abre lentamente os olhos, fazendo uma onda de alívio surgir no corpo do soberano, conforme via o seu genitor sendo colocado confortavelmente na cama, com as costas apoiadas no encosto da cama.

O ex-monarca olha para o seu filho e exibe orgulho em seu semblante, pois notou que mesmo que os olhos traíssem a sua expressão, essa traição era quase invisível, a menos que olhasse atentamente para os olhos dele, enquanto que o rosto nada demonstrava.

O Faraó compreende o motivo do olhar de orgulho do seu genitor para ele e consente, enquanto evitava que o seu rosto demonstrasse surpresa.

Atualmente, conforme se recordava do seu pai quase morrendo, Atemu se recordou da fúria divina que infligiu à Akhenaden, seu tio, por ele ter ocultado os detalhes do ritual para criar os Sennen Aitemu (千年アイテム), acabando por fazer o seu genitor clamar aos Deuses pela punição, visando salvar o seu filho da fúria deles, enquanto que deveria ter sido o seu tio a implorar pelo perdão aos Deuses, encarando a sua fúria divina e não o seu pai, que era uma vitima, tal como os moradores de Kul Elna.

O ardor da sua fúria que foi desabada no portador do Sennengan, ocorreu na noite seguinte a sua coroação ao se dirigir até a câmara ocupada pelo shinkan, após Mahaado lhe contar tudo o que ele precisava saber. A fúria em suas palavras não era apenas pelo estado debilitado do seu genitor. Era ocasionado também pelas pobres vitimas de Kul Elna que tiveram mortes cruéis e igualmente hediondas.

O Faraó sentiu um prazer imenso ao se lembrar do semblante aterrorizado do seu tio que se encolhia apavorado contra a parede, atrás dele, como se estivesse na presença de um leão feroz e brutal, temendo pela sua vida, enquanto se encontrava encurralado, para depois, o shinkan ter que lidar com a entrada abrupta de Seto na câmara por ter ouvido do corredor o que Akhenaden fez, ao mesmo tempo em que descobria que o homem a sua frente era o seu genitor e que Atemu era seu primo ao descobrir que o shinkan era o irmão mais novo do antigo monarca, com o portador do Sennen Shakujou percebendo que o Faraó também havia ficado surpreso com a revelação dele ser o seu primo.

O soberano do Império egípcio se recordava do desespero suplicante na face do seu tio, quando o mesmo implorou ao seu filho que não o odiasse pelos seus atos em Kul Elna ao ver o jovem shinkan demonstrando a mais pura repugnância e traição em seu semblante ao descobrir os requisitos para a criação dos Sennen Aitemu e que o seu pai havia traído o seu irmão, o antigo Faraó, ao ocultar a verdade, além de condenar noventa e nove inocentes a uma morte brutal e igualmente horrível ao atirá-los vivos no ouro derretido.

Após passar a surpresa estarrecedora pela revelação de Akhenaden sendo pai de Seto e sobre como se sucedeu a criação dos itens mágicos, o portador do Sennen Shakujou fala friamente que o seu pai morreu na guerra e que ele não era nada para ele, além de um homem velho e hipócrita, pois ensinava sobre as leis e justiça de Maa´t, após ter praticado um crime tão abominável.

Então, se deleitando com as recordações do terror que o seu tio demonstrou ao encarar a sua fúria e posterior dor lacerante, assim como a desolação pela fúria do seu filho que passou a olhar com repulsa para o mesmo, Atemu sai dos seus pensamentos, quando Kesi fala:

\- Creio que agora, podemos colocá-lo no berço.

O monarca olha para o seu amado filho que dormia placidamente e sorrindo, consente, depositando-o gentilmente no berço, para depois cobri-lo com a manta, enquanto a afofava, beijando gentilmente a testa do pequeno príncipe, para em seguida se afastar do berço dourado.

\- Eu compreendo que você queria se divertir, Atemu – Kesi havia sido autorizada por ele para usar o seu nome de nascença em vez de Atem, o seu nome público, em particular - Mas esse homem gritou bem alto pelo prazer que sentia. Ele ainda é um bebê, mas acho que seria bom começar a aplicar a sua magia para abafar os sons do seu quarto.

Ele suspira, para depois acenar afirmativamente, pois havia se esquecido desse detalhe em relação aos quartos. Se o seu amante gritasse muito alto, a voz chegaria até aquele quarto, mesmo com as paredes robustas.

De fato, o seu filho ainda era um bebê.

Porém, isso não justificava deixar que ele ouvisse sons inadequados a sua idade e ao pensar nisso, resolve que usaria uma magia para envolver todo o seu quarto para abafar os sons dos seus amantes.

\- O seu filho é tão fofinho... Quero que saiba que quando ele crescer, eu quero ser aquela que irá ensiná-lo sobre os prazeres do sexo, tal como eu fiz com você. – ela fala sensualmente, juntamente com o seu tom brincalhão.

\- Bem, isso seria complicado, pois você é a babá dele e ele sempre a verá assim.

Ela coloca uma das mexas dos seus cabelos atrás das costas e fala, usando movimentos lânguidos:

\- Isso não será um obstáculo, pois o que importa é a diversão – ela fala sensualmente no ouvido dele, com as suas mãos vagando preguiçosamente em seu tórax.

\- Você é impossível, Kesi. – ele fala, revirando os olhos, para depois massagear as têmporas, enquanto suspirava, arrancando um riso dela, com a mulher vendo um leve sorriso de divertimento nos lábios aristocráticos.

Então, ela o abraça sem segundas intenções, enquanto depositava um beijo no rosto dele, rindo baixinho para não despertar o bebê que ressonava tranquilamente, enquanto Atemu abanava a cabeça para os lados, após olhar para ela, com o seu sorriso aumentando, para depois, ele rir baixo com a sua voz barítono, conforme falava:

\- Só você mesmo...

\- Você sabe o quanto eu adoro brincar.

\- Sim, eu sei.

Então, eles conversam mais um pouco, antes de Atemu se afastar, afagando carinhosamente uma das bochechas do seu filho com o dorso dos dedos, enquanto murmurava:

\- Boa noite.

Então, ele deposita mais um beijo paternal na testa do pequeno, enquanto sorria gentilmente, se afastando do berço, com a morena sorrindo ao ver a bela cena na sua frente, pois Atemu era um pai maravilhoso e levava muito jeito com as crianças, sendo evidente o quanto amava o seu filho e que por ele, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Então, o monarca fala, enquanto observava a bela morena que estava deitando na cama:

\- Boa noite, Kesi.

\- Boa noite, Atemu.

Após se despedir dela, o Faraó desfaz a magia que envolveu o espaçoso e luxuoso cômodo, para depois sair sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Depois que ele fecha as portas duplas, se dirige até o seu quarto, sendo ciente que a parte da manhã do dia seguinte, seria destinada a um ritual e que a parte da tarde seria reservada para a preparação dele para a sua cerimônia de aniversário, fazendo-o suspirar, enquanto se recordava que demoraria algumas horas para ele estar preparado para o evento que seria realizado a noite, sendo que o monarca havia sentido o dia inteiro, uma inquietação oriunda do seu Sennen Aitemu e que não era ruim e sim, o contrário, sentindo que era uma sensação maravilhosa de uma forma desconcertante e incompreensível.

Inclusive, ele estava tão imerso nessas sensações quando não estava cuidando dos assuntos inerentes ao seu império, que não havia visto o sorriso gentil de Isis, após ela tocar o seu Sennen Tauku, pois a shinkan havia tido a visão do seu Faraó feliz e com alguém muito especial ao seu lado, sendo que a maioria esmagadora dos seus shinkans, com exceção de Akhenaden, desejava a felicidade de Atemu e que ele conhecesse o amor.

Algumas horas depois, Yukiko pousa um pouco afastado da cidade e após cobrir o corpo do seu amigo com um manto, o prendendo na cintura com uma corda, ela devolve a consciência à Yuugi ao despertá-lo, enquanto se retirava para dentro dele, visando repousar, sendo que questionava a si mesmo em um alento quanto tempo iria demorar em ser capturado, de novo, como sempre ocorria e frente a esse pensamento, ela bufa novamente.

Após o adolescente despertar, passa a assimilar os acontecimentos através do fluxo de recordações dela para ele, desconhecendo o fato de que a sua amiga filtrava muitas coisas que ela fazia nesses momentos, somente fornecendo o básico para o jovem e ainda por cima, sendo modificado para se adequar a visão dele.

Então, após terminar a assimilação, compreendendo como foi parar naquele local e o que aconteceu a vila, enquanto ficava feliz pela sua amiga ter salvado as pessoas, além de curar muitas outras com a sua magia, ele percebeu que trajava por cima da sua veste simples, uma espécie de manto comprido que a albina subtraiu da vila incendiada e que o cobria por completo, com a voz da sua amiga surgindo em sua mente, explicando o motivo dela ter pegado aquele manto, para depois voltar a dormir.

Conforme refletia sobre as memórias que recebeu da dragoa, o jovem desconfiava que estas lembranças não eram totalmente fieis aos acontecimentos.

Quando Yuugi a questionou sobre essas memórias, percebeu a sinceridade nos orbes azuis quando ela falou que estava cumprindo a sua promessa e frente a esta constatação, o adolescente suspira aliviado, sabendo que não conseguiria questioná-la sobre os outros detalhes que ocultou dele, pois ele já havia tentado e tinha fracassado miseravelmente em seu intento.

Agora, longe de onde estava originalmente, Yuugi se encontrava triste, pois não poderia mais jogar.

Afinal, o jovem amava jogar e adorava a sensação de derrotar o seu oponente, principalmente os nobres arrogantes que perdiam, não importando qual jogo propusessem a ele.

Então, conforme se aproximava da cidade, o adolescente observa alguém pelo canto de olho.

Era uma jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis com uma pele perolada como a dele e que usava um tecido simples que era amarrado na cintura por uma corda fina, assim como ele utilizava por baixo daquele manto, sendo que o dela se assemelhava a um vestido, fazendo-o questionar a si mesmo, se ela era uma escrava fugitiva.

Yuugi fica aflito ao ver que ela ia cair no chão de areia e rapidamente, corre até a jovem, a pegando gentilmente pelos seus ombros por ser menor do que era, fazendo com que apenas os joelhos dela tocassem o chão e não o seu torso e cabeça que haviam sido apoiados em um dos seus ombros, fazendo-a olhar para ele, após se recuperar da súbita tontura que a acometeu, sendo evidente a surpresa em seus olhos, enquanto o adolescente a ajudava a sentar em uma das sombras que se projetava de um muro parcialmente destruído na periferia da cidade.

Então, ele fala sem jeito, enquanto corava ao vê-la olhando atentamente para ele por vários minutos, com a boca entreaberta:

\- Bem, eu sou exótico. Mas você também é exótica, considerando as pessoas no nosso entorno.

A adolescente põe a mão na boca, corando levemente, para depois falar envergonhada ao perceber que o havia encarado o tempo inteiro com a boca aberta:

\- Eu peço desculpas por ter olhado para você dessa forma. É que eu nunca tinha visto alguém com uma pele como a minha. Por isso, fiquei surpresa.

\- Eu também confesso que fiquei surpreso ao ver que a sua pele era como a minha. Qual é o seu nome?

\- Kisara. E o seu?

\- Yuugi.

\- É um nome bem diferente.

\- Na minha vila, em decorrência de certos fatos que aconteceram perante o meu nascimento, meus pais resolveram dar um nome distinto. Meu nome era estranho até entre o meu povo. – ele fala sem graça, coçando sem jeito a nuca.

\- Oh! Mas eu acho legal. Quer dizer, é diferente. Pelo menos, não é como os outros.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. Eu não tinha olhado por esse ângulo... Eu era sacerdote da minha vila, sendo que os meus ancestrais também eram sacerdotes. E você?

\- Minha aldeia foi destruída e eu fui uma das poucas sobreviventes. Eu tenho uma meia irmã chamada Nuru. Nós éramos grandes amigas. Um dia, a mãe dela e o meu pai se mudaram da vila, alguns meses antes de sermos atacados por bandidos. Eu sinto a falta dela. Meu pai seduzia muitas mulheres e a minha mãe foi uma delas. Ficamos apenas eu e a minha mãe, sendo que ela morreu no ataque, enquanto que eu acabei escravizada. Porém, não fiquei muito tempo como escrava, pois um jovem me libertou. Porém, a sua vila foi atacada por causa disso e eu tentei ir até ele ao ver a direção que havia tomado e ao constatar que era o das chamas, eu me desesperei. Então, eu me distraí e caí do cavalo, ficando inconsciente ao cair no chão. Eu acordei quando as chamas, ao longe, haviam diminuído de intensidade, sendo que o cavalo estava pastando em um Oásis não muito longe de onde eu estava. Rapidamente, eu galopei até a cidade e só encontrei a morte. Eu fiz um enterro simbólico e parti dali, sem rumo, enquanto ficava triste pela morte daquele que me libertou. Aconteceram algumas coisas, tal como o roubo do meu cavalo. Eu passei a sobreviver, buscando comida e água. Ás vezes, eu me aproximava das cidades em busca de água.

\- Eu estou torcendo para que você reencontre a Nuru, algum dia.

\- Muito obrigada. – ela agrade, sorrindo meigamente.

\- A minha vila também foi atacada, mas o meu povo conseguiu fugir. Eu fiquei para trás, por causa de uma amiga que lutava contra os invasores e...

"Yuugi-kun! Chega de ficar contando sobre a sua vida. Você vai acabar falando o que não devia. Não podemos confiar nela, ainda. Só conte o essencial!" – Yukiko exclama dentro da mente dele, fazendo o jovem gemer, pois ela gritou bem alto, sendo o equivalente a gritar ao lado do seu ouvido.

Instintivamente, ele massageia o ouvido, com Kisara olhando de forma curiosa para o seu ato, sendo que Yuugi nota isso e fala, imaginando uma desculpa para parar o seu relato, pois não pretendia ficar surdo com os gritos regados a rugidos ensurdecedores, provenientes da sua amiga.

\- Bem, também aconteceram algumas coisas... No final, eu acabei aqui. Eu vim de muito longe. O meu último dono morreu no ataque a uma vila.

\- Ele era cruel?

\- Não. Só áspero. Ele descobriu a minha vocação para os jogos e passou a lucrar, sendo que somente voltava para casa quando estava sóbrio e consequentemente, com ressaca, sendo que eu precisava cuidar da ressaca dele nesses momentos. Contando que eu o obedecesse, não haveria motivo para sofrer uma punição. Eu nunca tive problemas em seguir ordens. Ademais, ele me inscrevia em jogatinas e eu sempre vencia todos os jogos. Fiquei conhecido como o Rei dos Jogos e isso era bom, sabe?

\- Bom em que sentido?

\- Eu era um escravo. Mas nos jogos, eu era um rei e derrotava qualquer pessoa. O melhor de tudo era ver os nobres ficando furiosos por perderem. Claro, o meu ex-mestre ficava com os ganhos, mas isso não me incomodava desde que me deixasse jogar. Quando eu jogo, eu me esqueço do que sou e me torno outra pessoa, enquanto me divirto. Ademais, nos jogos eu podia olhar para a face dos nobres, enquanto sentia prazer ao derrotá-los. Era uma sensação muito boa.

Kisara sorri gentilmente, falando:

\- Bem, de fato, deve ser muito bom. Eu nunca joguei.

\- É divertido. Eu posso ensinar alguns jogos.

\- Eu adoraria! Mas, agora, eu estou com sede. Vou tentar conseguir um pouco de água. O que acha de ficarmos juntos. Eu sempre fiquei sozinha.

Yuugi estava prestes a consentir, quando a voz de Yukiko que surge em sua mente:

"Olha, quer mesmo arriscar que ela seja escravizada?"

"Como assim?"

A dragoa revira os olhos, bufando, para depois falar:

"Ora, você sempre acaba escravo, assim que eu liberto você. Logo, se ela andar com você, quais são as chances dela ser escravizada?"

A jovem vê o seu novo amigo ficar cabisbaixo, para depois falar:

\- Eu sempre acabo escravizado, novamente, após conseguir a minha liberdade. Aí, quando eu me liberto, eu acabo escravizado, de novo. Se ficarmos juntos, você poderá acabar sendo escravizada, também.

Kisara sorri gentilmente e fala:

\- Bem, eu já acabei escrava. Algumas vezes – ele olha surpreso para ela – mas, por algum motivo que eu não compreendo, quando eu acordava, o meu dono não estava ali, nem os seus companheiros. Inclusive, tudo o que restava eram crateras. Isso é estranho, né? Você está com medo de mim?

Ela pergunta o final em um tom de hesitação, pois temia que ele se afastasse dela por causa dessa ocorrência, sendo que fica surpresa ao notar que ele sorria gentilmente, a surpreendendo, para depois falar:

\- Não estou com medo. Nós podemos ser amigos. O que acha? – ele pergunta, sorrindo gentilmente.

Kisara sorri e fala:

\- Somos exóticos e com certeza, seremos um alvo tentador. Mas, talvez, ficando juntos, tenhamos alguma chance de fugirmos. Ademais, sempre estive sozinha. Você quer ser o meu amigo, mesmo após eu falar sobre as crateras misteriosas?

\- Claro! - ele sorri, enquanto consentia.

Eles começam a conversar, apreciando a companhia um do outro, enquanto estavam sentados sobre a areia e de baixo de uma sombra, sendo que ele ouve a voz da sua amiga:

"Eu sinto que a Kisara-chan tem um ser dentro dela. Talvez, esse ser aja quando ela está inconsciente. Pergunte se isso ocorre quando ela perde a consciência ou dorme."

\- Kisara-chan?

Ela olha para ele, que pergunta:

\- Isso sempre ocorre quando você dorme ou está inconsciente?

Ela fica pensativa e depois consente, falando:

\- Sim. Da última vez, o meu dono me deu um tapa tão forte, que eu fiquei inconsciente. Outra vez, eu fui punida com chicotadas e fiquei inconsciente. Nas outras vezes, ocorreu enquanto eu dormia. Por que pergunta?

\- Bem... Eu acho que você deve ter um ser dentro de você e que só assume o controle quando você fica inconsciente.

A prateada fica estarrecida e depois murmura, apavorada:

\- Eu tenho um monstro?

\- Eu não acho que ele seja um monstro. Eu posso estar falando uma besteira, mas eu tenho a sensação que ele ou ela a protege. Isso é diferente de ser um monstro cruel. Então, eu não acho que ele seja maligno. Ademais, algum inocente foi ferido?

\- Não. Todos eram malvados e conforme eu me lembro, havia uma cidade perto de onde eu estava uma vez e ela estava intacta, quando eu acordei.

\- Bem, isso só mostra que não é maligno e que deseja, apenas, protegê-la.

\- Bem, o que você disse, tem lógica. Se for assim, por mais que essa ideia me assuste, eu fico aliviada dele não ser cruel.

"Ele não é cruel, né?" – Yuugi pergunta mentalmente a sua amiga, visando alguma confirmação do que ele disse, pois havia falado aquilo ao sentir essa sensação, vindo dela.

"Eu acho que não. Eu sinto que é como se fosse uma luz. Não acho que um ser maligno teria tanta luz, pois se fosse maligno, teria as trevas e não a luz como companhia."

Então, eles se afastam da sombra e passam a andar pela cidade, com o jovem perguntando mentalmente a sua amiga:

"Uma coisa que eu não havia percebido, pelo menos, até agora. Como eu posso compreender o que ela fala? Eu não acredito que a Kisara-chan fale o meu idioma nativo, assim como os outros. Ademais, eu sempre fui capaz de compreender e falar qualquer língua, pois acredito que o idioma da minha vila natal não era comum."

Ele ouve um leve riso dela que fala, após alguns minutos, com Yuugi dividindo a sua atenção entre a dragoa e o que acontecia no entorno, conforme caminhava:

"É interessante o fato de que você não havia notado, ainda. O motivo de você compreender qualquer idioma é porque eu consigo compreender qualquer língua. Por isso, eu consegui conversar com você, quando nós conhecemos. Como estamos habitando o mesmo corpo, sendo que não compreendo, ainda, a técnica que usei inconscientemente em meu desespero para salvar a sua vida, eu notei que consegui compartilhar algumas das minhas habilidades com você. A capacidade de compreender e falar, qualquer idioma foi uma das habilidades que você herdou."

"Quais outras habilidades eu herdei?"

"Você tem resistência, velocidade e sentidos sobre-humanos. Nada excessivo, mas é consideravelmente um pouco superior ao que você esperaria de alguém da sua estatura. Há também o processo de cicatrização que é um pouco mais rápido que o usual, não sendo nada extremo. Você apenas se recupera um pouco mais rapidamente que os outros humanos."

"Sentidos? Tal como os nossos cinco sentidos?"

"Mais especificamente, a audição e o olfato."

"Eu não sinto qualquer diferença no meu olfato e audição."

"Não é no mesmo nível do meu. É um pouco mais refinado que o de um humano. Você os selou de forma inconsciente, por assim dizer. Eu acredito que quando você tiver uma real necessidade ou intuição para usá-los, você será capaz de acessá-los, inclusive, de forma inconsciente."

"Isso é legal."

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar"

Então, ele sai de sua mente ao ver que se aproximam de uma casa, com ele passando a pedir água junto de sua amiga, com ambos sendo empurrados ou agredidos por causa da pele exótica deles, com o manto do jovem, revelando um trecho da pele do jovem e não a sua aparência, sendo que algumas vezes, eles atiravam pedras, com o adolescente buscando protegê-la.

Algumas horas depois, ambos estavam fugindo do cerco de vários aldeões que começaram a apedrejá-los, principalmente Kisara, sendo que ele havia pegado ela pelo punho para puxá-la junto dele e ao virarem uma esquina, eles acabam cercados novamente, com as pessoas voltando a apedrejá-los, com Yuugi tentando usar o seu corpo como escudo, enquanto Yukiko rugia em seu interior, conforme era tomada pela fúria, desejando estraçalhar todos aqueles que os apedrejavam.


	24. Conversas

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi decide...

Kisara fica...

No palácio, Atemu...

Os amigos de Atemu...

**Capítulo 24 - Conversas**

Em seu desespero, ele concentra o seu Kiei, fazendo pequenas pedras voarem do chão contra as pessoas, sendo o mesmo processo que fazia com os galhos, percebendo que de fato, não precisava orar e ao olhar preocupado para a prateada, nota que a sua amiga não tinha medo em seus olhos e sim, surpresa e posterior admiração, fazendo-o corar levemente pela atenção feminina.

Durante a confusão, a jovem fez um movimento inconsciente com o braço, fazendo todos julgarem erroneamente que ela também era capaz de usar magia, acabando por chamar a atenção para ela, sendo que ambos não perceberam um homem que os observava com nítido interesse para eles, passando a murmurar algo para os outros que estavam ao seu lado.

Então, ambos conseguem escapar da fúria das pessoas, despistando a multidão nos becos e após alguns minutos, Kisara cai de joelhos, sendo que estava arfante, com Yuugi se juntando a ela, para depois olhar no entorno, avistando um recipiente parcialmente rachado de uma pilha jogada de qualquer jeito em um canto, com ele pegando o objeto, enquanto contatava mentalmente a sua amiga:

"Yukiko-chan, é possível usar a sua magia para invocar um gelo fino, visando transformá-lo em água para que possamos beber?"

A dragoa fica pensativa e depois, fala:

"Eu acho que é possível. Mas não tenho certeza... Bem, não custa tentar."

"Então, eu vou tentar fazer isso. Afinal, nós não podemos encarar os aldeões, de novo."

"Fique a vontade."

A prateada fica fascinada ao ver algo branco surgir discretamente das mãos de Yuugi, sendo depositado no fundo da espécie de vaso quebrado e ao tocar no objeto que era branco, ela sente o frio e o jovem fala, enquanto sorria:

\- Isso se chama gelo.

\- Gelo?

\- É a água congelada. A água fica dura e temos o gelo. Tem a neve que é a água bem fria, mas que não é dura. – nisso, ele faz surgir um pouco de neve e Kisara nota a diferença, ficando fascinada – Onde eu morava, tinha montanhas com neve.

\- Então, você veio de bem longe.

\- Sim. Quer dizer, eu acho.

Ela observa os gelos virando água e ambos dividem o líquido precioso, com o jovem ficando feliz por conseguir água daquela forma.

Enquanto eles sorviam grandes goles de água, a prateada pergunta, curiosa:

\- O que foi aquilo que você fez com as pedras?

\- Eu usei o meu Kiei.

\- Kiei? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Kiei é um poder que é passado, apenas, entre as gerações de sumo sacerdotes da minha vila natal. Antigamente, eu pensava que era preciso uma oração ao Deus de determinado elemento ou objeto para usar o seu poder. Descobri há algum tempo, atrás, que posso usá-lo sem oração.

\- E você pode usar esse poder livremente?

\- Não. Se eu usar demais, eu me canso e preciso esperar a recuperação dos meus poderes, se eu usá-lo demasiadamente, irá demorar mais tempo para me recuperar.

\- Mesmo possuindo esse limite é um poder incrível. Ele lembra a magia que os shinkans e alguns aldeões usam, assim como, o Faraó.

\- Magia?

\- É um poder que lembra o seu, embora eles possam criar vários objetos com magia, além de infundi-los a itens, tornando-os mágicos.

\- Isso é interessante.

"Eu não sei o motivo de você ficar surpreso, Yuugi-kun. O meu poder é proveniente da minha magia. Ou já se esqueceu disso?"

"Você usa magia?"

Yukiko fica chocada, para depois se recuperar, exibindo uma gota e após se refazer da surpresa, ela pergunta de forma hesitante:

"Ei... isso é sério?"

"Bem, você nunca me disse o que era o seu poder. Eu presumi que era como o meu Kiei. Você nunca disse que era magia. Ademais, nunca vi você criar coisas sem serem feitas de gelo, assim como nunca vi você imbuir um objeto com magia." – ele fala defensivamente.

"De fato, eu não falei que usava magia. Mas o que acha que é o objeto que está no seu pulso e que eu coloquei em você quando era bem jovem, sendo que o criei com a minha magia, além de impregná-lo de magia adicional para que fosse invisível aos outros? Se isso não é um objeto criado por magia e imbuído com poder mágico, eu não sei mais o que poderia ser." – ela fala, revirando os olhos.

Yuugi olha para a sua pulseira em seu punho, se recordando dela, fazendo-o ficar surpreso por ter se esquecido do objeto mágico em seu punho.

Afinal, ele usava há vários anos e por causa disso, havia se esquecido da sua existência.

O jovem fica com uma gota ao perceber isso, para depois corar sem graça, ouvindo a albina murmurar em tom de diversão, abanando a cabeça para os lados, após suspirar:

"Só você mesmo, Yuugi-kun."

\- Está tudo bem, Yuugi-kun?

Ele sai de sua mente com a voz preocupada de Kisara, sendo que olha para o semblante preocupado dela e sorri para confortá-la, com a jovem ficando aliviada.

Alguns minutos depois, Yuugi contata Yukiko e pergunta:

"Eu gostaria de dar a minha pulseira para a Kisara-chan. Assim, você pode ajuda-la, se for necessário. Eu não preciso dela, pois você está comigo."

A dragoa fica surpresa e após alguns minutos, ela fala:

"Eu compreendo o motivo do seu pedido. Eu removi a minha magia que obrigava ao item a ficar no seu pulso. Agora, você pode removê-lo. Oriente-a a nunca comentar do objeto, que também ficará invisível."

Ele consente e faz como ela orientou, retirando o item e mostrando o mesmo para a prateada que fica em uma perda de palavras, pois era lindo, sendo que Yuugi fala:

\- Eu quero dar para você. É uma pulseira mágica. Ela é invisível para os outros. Eu posso colocar no seu pulso?

\- Tem certeza disso, Yuugi-kun? Ela é muito linda.

\- Sim. Eu tenho certeza. – ele fala consentindo, enquanto sorria.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores pega gentilmente o seu pulso, para depois prender a pulseira no mesmo sobre o olhar de admiração da jovem ao ver o objeto em seu punho, com ela o acarinhando.

\- Como ele é mágico, ninguém mais pode vê-lo. Eu peço para nunca comentar com ninguém.

\- Então, é por isso que você foi capaz de mantê-lo, mesmo como escravo. Eu ia perguntar como você conseguiu ocultá-lo dos seus mestres.

Eles conversam por algum tempo, até que decidem se afastar do local, com ambos decidindo sair da cidade, com o adolescente de olhos ametistas ficando feliz por ter mais uma amiga.

Enquanto faziam isso, Yukiko, que estava entediada, havia decidido se distrair, se recordando do dia em que descobriu que o seu amor para com Yuugi era maternal, com ela desejando protegê-lo e cuidar dele, fazendo assim com que não sentisse ciúmes de Kisara.

Inclusive, tudo o que a dragoa queria era a felicidade para ele e nada mais.

Conforme se lembrava do dia que descobriu os seus sentimentos maternais para o seu amigo, a albina se recorda dos sonhos recorrentes de Yuugi e que envolviam uma pessoa de cabelos espetados e orbes carmesins que portava em seu tórax um objeto que brilhava, com o seu amigo conseguindo ver a pele ocre profundo dele.

Pelo menos, era assim que Yuugi descrevia os seus sonhos para ela e inclusive, falava que se sentia unido a essa pessoa misteriosa que não conseguia discernir por completo, embora tivesse a estranha sensação que o conhecia há muito tempo.

De fato, ela podia sentir a intensidade dos sentimentos dele para essa pessoa, sendo que eram demasiadamente intensos e profundos, conforme os analisava, percebendo que por algum motivo desconhecido a ambos, havia uma conexão ou mais precisamente, uma espécie de laço inquebrável entre o seu amigo e esse homem misterioso que povoava os sonhos dele.

Enquanto a dragoa se encontrava perdida em seus pensamentos, ela sai abruptamente deles ao sentir que algo ocorreu com Yuugi e ao tentar intervir, a albina sente que algo a bloqueava quando tentava forçar a troca de mente com o seu amigo inconsciente, pois sentia que ele não estava consciente.

Inclusive, a albina sente que se forçasse essa troca, apenas iria machucar a mente dele, fazendo-a ficar demasiadamente confusa.

Afinal, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o seu amigo e Kisara, sendo que estava preocupada com ambos.

Por precaução, embora temesse pelo pior, ela decidiu esperar, angustiada, que ele despertasse da inconsciência para que soubesse o que ocorreu ao usar a visão dele e ouvidos, enquanto que havia decidido analisar o que a estava bloqueando, visando adiantar uma forma de transpassar esse bloqueio, com a albina percebendo que precisaria ficar calma para que pudesse encontrar um meio de contornar o que a estava bloqueando, por assim dizer.

No lado de fora, alguns homens haviam cercado ambos e os golpearam no abdômen, fazendo-os ficarem inconscientes, com o Líder deles colocando duas coleiras mágicas de ouro com inscrições egípcias e que eram dotadas de uma magia imensa, executando as ordens que eram dadas e punindo o portador, caso as ordens dadas ao mesmo não fossem cumpridas.

Por precaução, ele ordenou em um murmúrio que a coleira subjugasse o poder de ambos, sendo que não sabia que a albina não tinha magia e sim, um Ka e Ba, pois o seu espirito possuía a forma de uma dragão prateado de olhos azuis, conhecido como o temível Deus dragão por causa de suas aparições e de sobreviventes que testemunharam o seu poder.

Mesmo que o líder deles não fosse capaz de usar magia e muito menos, imbuir poder mágico em um item, ele havia comprado esses itens de um mago errante que viajava vendendo objetos mágicos, sendo que havia encomendando os itens, caso houvesse alguém com magia e fosse incrivelmente belo, para que pudesse vender por uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

O homem se regorjeia pela captura, pois havia visto, junto dos seus subordinados, o que ocorreu entre a multidão e depois a fuga deles, sendo que ele teve que esperar pacientemente que ambos saíssem de perto da aglomeração de pessoas para poder captura-los.

\- Você foi incrível, chefe.

\- Sim. Eu ordenei que a coleira suprimisse os poderes deles. Infelizmente, eu não sou mágico.

\- Vai ficar com ambos ou vai vendê-los, agora que não podem usar os seus poderes?

\- Se eles forem puros, serão vendidos no leilão. Portanto, leve ambos e verifique isso. Depois, os coloque nas jaulas.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, eles pegam Yuugi e Yukiko, os levando até o local que tinha escravos, para que um homem se certificasse que ambos eram virgens. Em seguida, eles são colocados em jaulas diferentes, mas que ficavam uma do lado da outra, sendo que ainda se encontravam inconscientes.

No Castelo do Faraó, o mesmo estava observando a vila ao longe, enquanto se recordava dos seus sonhos que eram recorrentes desde que era criança e que a pessoa misteriosa havia crescido, embora fosse menor do que ele.

Atemu suspira tristemente, frente ao pensamento de nunca poder ver o jovem que habitava os seus sonhos.

Afinal, por mais que procurasse, discretamente, entre a multidão por todos esses anos, sempre que saia em sua liteira ou quando cavalgava, nunca o havia encontrado e ele temia que nunca o encontrasse.

Então, o monarca sai dos seus pensamentos e volta a usar a máscara do Faraó, quando um servo entra no seu quarto, ficando de joelhos e com a fonte abaixada em sinal de respeito e submissão, uma vez que o Faraó era visto como Deus na Terra, sendo o senhor de tudo e de todos.

O soberano pergunta em sua voz barítono profunda e usual:

\- O que foi?

\- Jounouchi-sama, Ryou-sama e Honda-sama, além de Mariku-sama, acabaram de chegar, meu Faraó. – ele fala, sem olhar no rosto de seu soberano, pois os servos não podiam olhar, a menos que fossem autorizados, sendo o mesmo para o ato de tocá-lo.

Afinal, ele era um Deus.

Portanto, tocar ou erguer os olhos para olhar a sua face, sem a permissão dele era um crime gravíssimo. Por isso, os escravos que o trocavam, após banhá-lo, tomavam o devido cuidado de não relarem na pele do seu senhor, com exceção da serva da massagem que podia tocar em sua pele, quando estivesse executando a sua função ou qualquer outro servo ou escravo, desde que o Faraó ordenasse ou autorizasse.

\- Eles devem esperar no meu escritório.

\- Sim, Faraó-sama.

Então, Atemu dispensa o servo com um movimento de mão, com o mesmo se afastando, enquanto usava o pé direito na frente para mostrar que entregava o seu coração ao monarca, para em seguida sair do quarto, com o soberano inspirando profundamente, esperando que os seus amigos de infância tivessem algum plano para relaxá-lo, antes que ele cumprisse o ritual e posterior, preparação para a comemoração do seu aniversário, marcado para aquele dia.

O Faraó passa a andar pelos corredores, com os guardas curvando a fronte conforme ele passava, até que passa perto de um vaso ao chegar a uma parte razoavelmente privativa do corredor e sem guardas próximos, sendo que ele detém o seu passo ao ouvir um som proveniente de um dos objetos, para depois ver uma jovem pulando nele, o agarrando no processo, fazendo-o se surpreender, inicialmente, para depois reconhecer quem havia pulado nele, enquanto a mesma sorria inocentemente, perguntando expectante:

\- O surpreendi?

O monarca suspira, ignorando o corpo feminino grudado nele, sendo que era fácil de fazer isso, pois ele a via como se fosse a sua imouto, além de saber que ela fazia isso de forma inocente e sem qualquer malícia.

\- Sim. O que faz aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha aulas com o Mahaado na parte da manhã – ele olha para a jovem, arqueando o cenho, para depois suspirar, perguntando em tom de confirmação – Andou fugindo das aulas, de novo?

\- Eu só errei um pouquinho a magia. Por causa disso, eu estou sendo obrigada a repetir o feitiço mais de cinquenta vezes. Por que tudo isso? Só errei um pouco. – ela fala em um murmúrio, fazendo biquinho com os lábios, enquanto bufava as bochechas, com o soberano suprimindo eficazmente um sorriso de diversão que desejava se formar em seu rosto ao ver a face dela.

\- Bem, quando eu errava, o nosso mestre, o meu e de Mahaado, fazia repetir o feitiço, cinquenta vezes também. – o monarca comenta.

A aprendiza de mago faz beicinho e após alguns minutos, suspira, até que sente alguém a retirando do Faraó ao erguê-la no alto e quando ela vira o rosto, se preparando para questionar quem fez isso, encontra o olhar severo do seu mestre e engolindo em seco, o ouve falar em um tom irritado, enquanto era repreendida por ele:

\- Mana, você precisa praticar mais. Ademais, não é mais príncipe e sim, Faraó. Quantas vezes eu preciso lembrá-la desse fato? Além disso, eu cansei de falar para você parar de se ocultar nos vasos do palácio. Eu também quero acrescentar que você já é mocinha e por isso, não pode saltar e grudar no nosso monarca. Aliais, você não pode fazer isso com ninguém. Você não é mais uma criança.

\- Mas é divertido e eu consegui surpreender o príncipe! Além disso, aquela magia não é divertida. É chata. – ela fala, fazendo biquinho com os lábios no final, enquanto cruzava os braços.

Atemu sorria com a cena, permitindo que a sua máscara não estivesse em seu rosto, pois estavam sozinhos naquele trecho do corredor.

O motivo do seu sorriso era pelo fato de Mana ser muito infantil, mesmo tendo o corpo de uma jovem, pois a sua mente ainda era de uma criança. Ele via nos olhos dela a inocência infantil e que os seus atos não visavam atraí-lo sexualmente ou algo assim. Quando pulava nele era com o espirito de uma criança inocente, sem qualquer malícia.

Porém, isso era motivo de preocupação, tanto para ele, quanto para Mahaado, pois ela era tão inocente, que alguém poderia fazer alguma maldade com a jovem, ainda mais pelo fato dela estar se tornando uma moça.

\- É Faraó. – ele fala, massageando as têmporas, para depois baixá-la – Por falar nisso, como passou pelos guardas?

\- Usei magia. – ela disse de forma orgulhosa.

O Shinkan e o Faraó se entreolham, para depois perceberem que os guardas nos corredores adjacentes ao que eles se encontravam, pareciam estar em uma espécie de transe ao perceberem que os seus olhos estavam vidrados.

Um discreto sorriso surge no rosto de Atemu, que lutava para mostrar a seriedade do seu cargo, para ajudar o seu amigo a repreender Mana.

\- Não podemos fazer isso com os guardas. Eles protegem o castelo. Se deseja ver o Faraó, preferencialmente, sem se ocultar em um vaso, solicite uma audiência com ele.

\- Audiências são chatas... – ela fala amuada, como uma criança pequena, colocando os braços atrás da nuca, enquanto fingia chutar uma pedra.

\- Agora, desfaça a magia. – ele fala, cruzando os braços.

Mana se vira para os guardas e concentra a sua magia, fazendo alguns floreios com as mãos, sendo que não consegue desfazer a magia sobre um suspiro exasperado de Mahaado, enquanto Atemu evitava demonstrar o sorriso divertido que queria surgir em seus lábios, para ajudar o seu amigo de infância a repreendê-la ao mesmo tempo em que era para não estimular tal prática, sendo que ele adorava de ter esses momentos de relaxamento, longe dos olhos do público, pelo menos, por alguns momentos.

Mana faz surgir um pergaminho enorme e o abre magicamente, procurando o contrafeitiço para desfazer o que fez e após alguns minutos de leitura, consegue encontrá-lo e o executa, os fazendo despertarem do seu transe, com muitos exibindo confusão em seus semblantes.

\- Viu mestre? Eu consegui. – ela comenta com orgulho, fazendo o pergaminho desaparecer ao enviá-lo de volta ao seu lugar de origem.

\- De fato, conseguiu usar o contrafeitiço, mas precisou de auxilio e só conseguiu, após alguns minutos. – ele fala em um tom sério – Você compreende, agora, o motivo de treinar magia? Você tem talento. Mas precisa de concentração e treino para poder dominar esse poder.

Ela suspira e fala cabisbaixa:

\- Eu entendi... É que estava maçante.

\- Nem sempre podemos fazer tudo o que desejamos. Agora, volte para os seus estudos, pois quero verificar o seu progresso depois do almoço, sendo que você terá a parte da tarde para se preparar para a cerimônia a noite. Não use a sua magia nos guardas novamente. Entendeu?

Desanimada, ela consente, para depois andar pelos corredores até a câmara de estudo de magia, com Atemu comentando, após a jovem se afastar:

\- Ela dominou uma magia de alto nível. Claro, não conseguiu executar o contrafeitiço. Mesmo assim, é um feito incrível.

\- Sim. Ela tem talento. Só precisa ser tão aplicada nos estudos, quanto é para fugir deles. – ele fala em um murmúrio, massageando as têmporas – Eu sinto que envelheci vários anos.

O soberano ri levemente e fala:

\- Isso é a mais pura verdade – nisso, ele desfaz o sorriso – Eu estou preocupado com ela. Afinal, a sua mentalidade continua sendo de uma criança.

\- Isso também me preocupa.

Atemu observa um ponto a sua frente, ficando reflexivo, para depois olhar para o mago, comentando:

\- Sempre que eu vejo vocês dois, eu avisto um pai e sua filha. Sempre tive essa impressão de ambos.

O Líder da Corte Real dos magos consente e após se recuperar da surpresa que o acometeu em virtude da dedução dele, ele comenta:

\- Eu também me vejo assim, várias vezes. Em muitos momentos, ela parece mais a minha filha do que uma aprendiza sobre a minha tutela.

\- Qualquer coisa, Isis pode ajuda-lo. Ela parece ter vocação para ser mãe. – Atemu fala dando uma piscadela.

Mahaado cora levemente, enquanto o Faraó sorria de canto, pois o monarca sabia da queda, ou melhor, tombo, que o seu amigo de infância tinha pela Shinkan Isis, portadora do Sennen Tauku (Colar do Milênio), enquanto que Mahaado tinha o Sennen Ringu (Anel do Milênio), sendo que a morena também nutria sentimentos profundos pelo mago, pois o monarca havia observado atentamente os olhares discretos que eles trocavam entre si, quando achavam que ninguém os estava observando.

Em decorrência de ambos serem leais, além de quererem evitar problemas ao soberano ou murmúrios inconvenientes na Corte Real, ao ver deles, eles mantinham o amor que sentiam um pelo outro oculto em seus corações, sendo algo que deixava o soberano triste, pois desejava no fundo do seu coração que eles ficassem juntos, para que pudessem ser felizes.

O mago passa a questionar a si mesmo, se o seu amigo sabia do amor que sentia por Isis e o dela por ele.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dele, Atemu fala:

\- Eu sei o que ambos sentem um pelo outro e não concordo com a ideia de vocês ficarem afastados por causa dos seus títulos. Eu vejo a intensidade do olhar que vocês possuem um pelo outro, quando trocam olhares fugazes durante as reuniões e quando se encontram nos corredores.

Após se recuperar da surpresa, o mago fala:

\- O senhor é o Faraó. Portanto, desejamos evitar fofocas e qualquer coisa que possa prejudica-lo.

O monarca cruza os braços e fala:

\- Eu não vejo como isso pode me prejudicar. Ademais, sempre há alguma fofoca, principalmente entre os nobres. Eu não acho que as suas trocas de olhares tenham passado despercebidos. Eu não quero que vocês fiquem separados por causa do meu título. Tudo o que quero é que sejam felizes.

Mahaado sorri ao ficar feliz pela preocupação dele e desejo de vê-los felizes, sendo que esperava essa reação do seu amigo de infância, pois ele sempre foi distinto, desde que era jovem.

Inclusive, o pai dele também possuía certa distinção.

Claro, como Faraó, ele precisava ocultar a sua verdadeira natureza e coração em público.

Afinal, era necessária uma mão divina firme e igualmente autoritária para manter a ordem e a paz, juntamente com o fato do Faraó, ser visto como um Deus.

Portanto, ele devia agir como se fosse uma divindade em público.

Por isso, Mahaado sabia que somente podia ver a verdadeira natureza dele, quando estavam em um local longe do público, onde ele podia deixar de ser um Deus vivo, para ser, apenas, Atemu.

\- Está pronto para a cerimônia do seu aniversário? – o mago continua a falar normalmente com ele, pois estavam longe dos guardas, enquanto andavam por um corredor que fornecia acesso ao escritório real onde os amigos deles estavam esperando por eles.

O soberano suspira e fala:

\- Sim. Mas é maçante. Ainda mais pelo fato de ter o ritual que eu preciso fazer antes do almoço, sendo que depois, ficarei a tarde inteira sendo preparado para a cerimônia.

\- Bem, o senhor tem que estar impecável como se fosse um Deus, não importando a cerimônia. Infelizmente, não há escolha.

\- Sim. – ele fala, olhando para o horizonte, enquanto se encontrava pensativo.

O mago notou o semblante pensativo e pergunta, preocupado:

\- O que houve Atemu?

\- Se lembra da nossa conversa, antes dos preparativos para eu ascender como Faraó? Nós tivemos essa conversa nesse mesmo local.

\- Sim, eu lembro perfeitamente desse dia. Você estava nervoso, o que era normal. Afinal, estaria carregando um império nos ombros, juntamente com a demanda por um herdeiro.

\- Verdade. Eu fiquei nervoso e comentei da minha preocupação, pois eu temia não conseguir agir, conforme os ensinamentos do meu pai ao me preparar para a vida pública e como herdeiro do império. Afinal, quando o meu genitor estava em público, ele despia-se do título de homem e se tornava Deus, sendo que eu tenho que fazer o mesmo, somente podendo ser eu mesmo longe do público.

\- Senão me engano você demonstrou nitidamente os seus temores, pois mesmo sendo preparado para assumir o trono desde que era pequeno, não se sentia confiante. O que era plenamente normal.

\- Eu cheguei à conclusão que por mais treino que você tenha e estudo, você nunca estará totalmente preparado e sempre haverá o medo. Depois que eu falei isso, eu cheguei a comentar que não me sentia tão confiante, pois temia não estar à altura do que os outros esperavam de mim. Ou melhor, do que esperavam do Faraó.

\- Sim. Você também comentou algo sobre as decisões que teria que tomar.

\- De fato, eu sabia que quando fosse coroado, eu precisaria tomar decisões, que apesar de ferirem o meu coração, eram necessárias para a manutenção de Kemet (Egito), tal como o meu pai fazia. De fato, teve muitas decisões e ordens que eu tomei, das quais eu preciso conviver e mesmo sabendo que foram necessárias, nada muda o fato de que feriram o meu coração. – ele fala o final, torcendo os punhos, para depois abri-los, enquanto suspirava.

\- Foi o mesmo com o seu pai, Akhenamkhanen, que sofreu com muitas das decisões que precisou tomar pelo bem do império ou pela manutenção da ordem, ou então, para ambos – o mago sentia pena do seu amigo, pois compreendia a que ordens ele se referia, assim como as sentenças que ele teve que proferir.

\- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que dependendo da situação, eu iria diminuir o julgo da minha mão o máximo possível, ficando no limiar do que seria minimamente aceito, pois sou plenamente ciente que uma mão divina autoritária e implacável se faz necessário para manter a ordem de um império tão grandioso.

\- Verdade. Você conseguiu fazer isso em muitas decisões e sentenças... Mas porque está comentando sobre isso? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Faz um ano que eu sou o Faraó e confesso que desejo saber se eu estou sendo um bom Faraó, para que eu não tenha arrependimentos. Talvez seja a ansiedade dos primeiros anos como governante de um império tão vasto.

\- Naquela época, você já estava à altura de ser um Faraó e nesse período, demonstrou toda a sua capacidade em gerir um império. A meu ver, você é um esplêndido Faraó, Atemu. O império está em ordem, a administração está impecável, as fronteiras estão bem guarnecidas e temos guardas suficientes para manter a ordem e os tribunais estão funcionando exemplarmente. Ademais, os fazendeiros estão sendo bem assistidos e você demonstrou uma capacidade nata de gerenciamento das cheias do Nilo, sendo que você possui uma diplomacia natural. Você soube lidar de forma excelente com as reuniões envolvendo outros monarcas e representantes. Ademais, o povo o adora e não somente como divindade. Os seus julgamentos são justos e você soube dosar a sua mão ao ponto de manter uma autoridade divina implacável e uma gentileza, imperceptível para muitos, quando era necessário. Poucos são os que conseguem esse equilíbrio. Aposto que muitos governantes o invejariam. Não se esqueça do fato que também conseguiu suprimir o boato sobre a mãe do seu filho, evitando assim que o comportamento dela respingasse nele. A forma como você geriu isso, conseguindo manter esse boato como falso em vez de verdadeiro, além de sufoca-lo discretamente, garantiu o futuro do seu filho, mesmo que ele não tivesse nascido como uma cópia sua. Claro que a aparência ajuda, mas a estratégia que adotou e a forma como o aplicou, fez toda a diferença, chegando ao ponto de não se importarem com a aparência da criança.

Ele sorri e fala, olhando para o seu amigo:

\- Obrigado, Mahaado. De fato, eu notei esse olhar em meu povo e quanto ao boato, eu fiz, praticamente, um milagre. Além disso, devo dar os devidos créditos em relação ao império para aqueles que cuidam, respectivamente, de cada detalhe e função. Eu posso ser o Faraó, mas é um fato inegável que um governante não pode gerir um império sem ter pessoas que cuidam dos diversos assuntos e que por sua vez, possuem superiores para fiscalizá-los. O crédito pela estabilidade e desenvolvimento do império não devem ser creditados somente para mim. É um esforço em conjunto, com cada pessoa cumprindo a sua respectiva parte. Eu apenas recebo as informações e tomo as devidas decisões, quando se faz necessário o meu parecer ou caso eu perceba algo de errado nos relatórios.

O mago sorri, admirado pela humildade do seu amigo, sendo que esperava essa consideração dele e passa a sentir ainda mais orgulho, além de devoção.

Então, Mahaado torna a ficar um pouco mais atrás, assumindo uma postura respeitosa e submissa para o soberano por se encontrarem em um local público, com vários guardas de prontidão nos corredores e portas.

Afinal, o Líder dos magos da Corte precisava agir de acordo com a etiqueta para aborrecimento do soberano, sendo que o mesmo havia colocado a máscara do Faraó, assim que o seu amigo adotou a postura respeitosa.

Então, ele entra no seu amplo e luxuoso escritório, seguido do shinkan e dos guardas, sendo que havia alguns servos ajeitando vários pergaminhos em uma bela mesa com detalhes dourados.

Assim que o Faraó entrou no local, Jounouchi, Ryou, Mariku e Honda demonstraram o devido respeito, curvando a fronte, após colocarem o pé esquerdo na frente, pois você colocava, simbolicamente, o seu coração nas mãos do Faraó, simbolizando assim o seu respeito, humildade e submissão.

O monarca faz um aceno e os guardas, assim como os servos e ocasionais escravos, se retiram do ambiente, fechando em seguida a porta.

Então, ele retira a sua máscara, enquanto que o mago passa a agir naturalmente, assim como os amigos deles, sendo que Atemu comenta em um tom aborrecido:

\- E pensar que terá que ser assim a minha vida inteira, enquanto estivermos em público.

\- De fato, isso é chato. – Honda consente, com todos relaxando as suas posturas.

\- Põe chato nisso. – Mariku fala, revirando os olhos.

\- Ei, Atemu, o que acha de fugirmos? – Jounouchi pergunta, envolvendo o braço ao redor de Atemu, enquanto Mahaado arqueava o cenho.

\- Ele pode fazer isso, turma? – Ryou pergunta, preocupado – Eu pensei que houvesse um ritual no templo principal, antes da cerimônia de aniversário.

Honda, Jounouchi e Mariku olham de forma indagadora para o albino, que pergunta confuso:

\- O que foi?

\- Tem um ritual antes, Ryou? – o loiro pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim. Bem, foi o meu pai que contou.

\- De fato, eu tenho que participar de um ritual, antes de qualquer cerimônia. – Atemu fala sorrindo.

Mahaado pigarreia, para depois perguntar, enquanto arqueava o cenho, olhando de forma incrédula para todos eles:

\- Como assim "fugirmos"?

\- O que você entendeu. Nós podíamos fugir do palácio para nos divertirmos um pouco, antes da festa de aniversário.

\- Não acha que isso é um ato irresponsável? – o mago comenta, arqueando o cenho, enquanto dobrava os braços na frente do tórax.

\- Mahaado, você tem que relaxar mais. Eu entendo que é um Shinkan, mas precisa aprender a relaxar. – Mariku fala.

\- Sou considerado o braço direito de Atemu e tenho uma discípula, que apesar de ter dezesseis anos, age como uma criança de oito anos, fazendo com que eu precise ter dois olhos atrás da cabeça para vê-la, além do fato de eu estar organizando a cerimônia junto do Conselheiro real e Grão Vizir, Shimon, assim como dos shinkan Shada, Karim e Seto. Portanto, eu acho difícil, para não dizer impossível, conseguir um tempo para relaxar.

\- Eu não quero estar no seu lugar, amigo. – Honda comenta.

\- Eu acho que ninguém desejaria isso. – Jounouchi comenta, para depois olhar para Atemu – E aí? Já se decidiu? Podemos ir disfarçados até o mercado.

\- E o ritual? – Ryou torna a perguntar.

\- Ryou, você não quer que o nosso amigo relaxe?

\- Claro. Mas ele é o Faraó e tem o ritual e posterior, cerimônia. – o albino fala – Hoje é um dia complicado para fazer isso.

\- É apenas uma fuga rápida, qual o problema? Ninguém vai notar a ausência dele.

\- Eu acho que dá tempo para fugirmos, antes de eu ter que aturar o ritual na parte da manhã, para depois ficar a tarde inteira sendo preparado pelas servas. Ainda bem que no almoço, eu poderei ver o meu filho.

\- Pai coruja. – Mariku fala sorrindo.

\- Como vocês sabem? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Kesi comentou que basta o pequeno príncipe fazer um som, que você salta da cama e chega ao berço, antes mesmo que ela chegue até ele e olha que a cama dela está próxima do berço. Ela também comentou que a sua velocidade é incrível e sabemos que quando surgem os primeiros raios de sol do Deus Ra, você se encontra com o seu filho em seus braços por algumas horas, sendo que sempre procura estar junto dele, isso sem contar que você dá banho nele, de vez em quando. Eu me esqueci de listar algo? – o moreno pergunta, sorrindo, enquanto erguia os dedos, conforme contava.

O monarca gargalha e fala:

\- Sim. Eu sou um pai coruja. Quando vocês forem pais, vocês irão compreender. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Pelo visto, sim. – o albino comenta sorrindo.

\- Eu estou surpreso por você aceitar fugir conosco em vez de estar com o seu filho. – o loiro comenta, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Eu conheço os horários dele. Ele deve estar cochilando, agora. No almoço ele estará desperto e poderei brincar com ele. Quando forem pais, vão compreender o que eu sinto. Acreditem.

\- Eu não duvido. – Mariku fala.

\- Bem, a conversa está boa, mas devemos fugir! – Jounouchi exclama animado.

\- Sim! – Honda e Mariku exclamam animados, enquanto o soberano ria levemente.

\- Gente, é o ritual? – o albino torna a comentar.

O moreno coloca um braço em volta do pescoço dele e fala, sorrindo:

\- Você tem que relaxar Ryo.

Mahaado pigarreia novamente e Jounouchi arqueia o cenho, com o shinkan falando:

\- Ryou está certo. Antes da cerimônia, Atemu deve ir até o principal Templo da cidade, participar do ritual, antes da cerimônia do seu aniversário. Teremos alguns cânticos para homenagear os Deuses e mostrar o nosso respeito. Todos os shinkan estarão no local para dedicar seu respeito e obediência. Eu não acho que vocês tem tempo para uma "fuga". Afinal, o palácio ficaria em alvoroço atrás do Faraó.

\- Acha mesmo que não dará tempo para "fugirmos"? – o monarca pergunta.

\- Pelos meus cálculos, é impossível.

O Faraó fica pensativo e depois suspira, falando:

\- De fato, os seus cálculos estão corretos. Hoje é um dia complicado.

Jounouchi, Honda e Mariku curvam a cabeça, suspirando desanimados.

\- Vocês podem conversar um pouco. Quando tudo estiver pronto, os chamarei. Você pode jogar algo, o que acha? Isso sempre relaxa você – o mago comenta, pois sabia que Atemu adorava jogos.

Como perceberam que não era possível saírem do palácio, eles optaram por jogar com o amigo deles, enquanto Mahaado saia do escritório, para depois encontrar Isis no corredor, com ambos olhando um para o outro, enquanto coravam levemente, antes de inspirarem profundamente, voltando a assumir a postura de shinkans, sendo que ela se aproxima, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante, fazendo com que o poderoso mago exibisse preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Aconteceu algo, Isis?

\- Eu tive uma visão com o meu Sennen Tauku.


	25. Presente ideal

**Notas da Autora**

Isis revela...

Seto encontra...

Yuugi e Kisara acabam...

Na cerimônia de aniversário de Atemu...

Yo!

O motivo da demora em atualizar a fanfiction foi por eu ter viajado por alguns dias, aproveitando uma folga que tive do trabalho, sendo que fui arrastada pelas minhas irmãs mais velhas.

Como o meu computador é de torre e o meu celular é velho (sistema android 4.2 Kit Kat), não pude revisar os capítulos e por isso, tive que esperar voltar de viagem para poder fazer a revisão.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 25 - Presente ideal**

\- Como era essa visão?

\- Foi difusa. Eu vi dois dragões. Um era branco e peludo. O outro não era peludo e era prateado, sendo que ambos tinham olhos azuis. Também vi alguém que lembrava o Faraó, mas não era o Faraó. Havia uma jovem de cabelos prateados, também. Acho que esses dois eram escravos. Não consegui ver nitidamente a visão e a última coisa que eu vi foi o Faraó se levantando e depois, os três Deuses egípcios.

\- Isso vai acontecer durante a cerimônia de aniversário?

\- Eu acho que sim. – ela fala preocupada – Nós devemos avisar o Faraó.

\- Depois. Primeiro, devemos avisar os outros shinkans. Seto já voltou do mercado? Afinal, ele é o braço esquerdo do Faraó.

\- Ainda não. Ele disse algo sobre comprar um presente ao Faraó como manda a tradição, uma vez que receberá vários presentes. Eu tenho um presente para o nosso soberano.

\- Eu também tenho o meu. Estou curioso sobre o presente dele.

\- Acho que todos os outros estão curiosos, também. Ele disse que queria um presente exótico.

\- "Exótico"?

\- Sim.

Longe dali, mais precisamente em um leilão no mercado da capital do império, o shinkan Seto estava sentado na área própria para nobres, com os seus soldados junto dele, sendo que havia decidido dar um escravo pessoal ao Faraó, uma vez que todos os outros dariam objetos. O sacerdote quis ser original no sentido de conseguir algum escravo exótico e após vários minutos, começou a se arrepender da sua decisão, pois todos que haviam sido mostrados estavam em mal estado e não eram distintos, sendo o mesmo em outros leilões que havia frequentado anteriormente, levando-o a questionar se devia ter pensado em um presente reserva, caso não conseguisse o que desejava.

Assim, ele não teria ficado exasperado ao ver que não conseguia achar nenhum que se enquadrava na sua concepção de exótico.

Na área atrás do palco, Yuugi e Kisara haviam recobrado a consciência, sendo que o jovem estava preocupado com a sua amiga Yukiko, pois conseguia, apenas, sentir a consciência dela ou mais precisamente os seus pensamentos, sendo que a única coisa que havia compreendido era que o objeto em seu pescoço estava bloqueando ela e de uma forma incompreensível ao mesmo.

O adolescente de cabelos tricolores podia sentir a fúria e o desespero dela, tanto por ele, quanto pela prateada, com o jovem acreditando que a sua amiga estava fazendo de tudo para tentar driblar a coleira ou transpassá-la.

Enquanto isso, os olhos ametistas olhavam para os orbes azuis da prateada de forma encorajadora, enquanto dava a sua mão a ela que correspondia, sendo visível o leve tremor que a acometia, com o jovem forçando um sorriso gentil para a garota, conseguindo acalmá-la, gradativamente.

Alguns minutos depois, após Kisara ter se acalmado, a calma entre eles foi quebrada abruptamente quando o captor deles apareceu na frente deles, aterrorizando os dois, para depois explicar sobre a coleira mágica que utilizavam, sendo que usou como exemplo a punição dada pelo objeto ao ordenar algo impossível a ambos, fazendo-os ser eletrocutados por alguns segundos até a punição cessar, com ele cancelando a ordem, enquanto gargalhava de deleite ao ver o semblante de dor e terror deles que se encolhiam contra as barras de trás de suas jaulas, enquanto Yukiko rugia de fúria, pois havia sentido a dor do seu amigo.

\- Senhor?

O líder para de gargalhar e arqueia o cenho para um dos seus subordinados.

\- O que é?

\- Temos um dos shinkans dos Rokushinkan do Faraó na plateia.

\- O quê?! É serio?!

Nisso, ele sobe na ponta do palco e dirige o seu olhar para onde o dedo do seu empregado apontava, sendo que notou que o shinkan estava aborrecido e que parecia estar prestes a se levantar.

Prontamente, o homem agarra a gola do seu subordinado, o arrastando até a altura do seu rosto, falando com agressividade:

\- Quem mandou mostrar os nossos produtos medianos e inferiores para alguém como ele? Devemos mostrar os nossos melhores produtos! Os nossos melhores são eles – ele aponta para Yuugi e Kisara que estavam aterrorizados – Comece oferecendo a prateada e pelo maior valor! Depois, oferte o garoto! Para pessoas como ele, devemos mostrar os nossos melhores produtos, seu idiota!

Ele o solta no chão, bruscamente, fazendo-o cair, para depois o mesmo consentir freneticamente, correndo até a jaula da prateada, amarrando uma corrente na coleira dela, além de prender os seus punhos e tornozelos com argolas de ferro, puxando-a em seguida com força sobre indignação do amigo dela ao vê-la tropeçar e cair no chão com o puxão violento que recebeu.

\- Ei! Pare com isso!

O grito do jovem chamou a atenção do líder que viu a garota caindo no chão, para depois se levantar com dificuldade, fazendo-o bufar de raiva e caminhar até o seu empregado, que por sua vez, se encolhia ao ouvir o seu chefe esbravejando com ele:

\- Ela é uma mercadoria de excelente qualidade, seu imbecil! Tome cuidado! Ela não pode ter qualquer dano!

Ele pede perdão ao seu líder e a puxa para o palco, após ser vendido o escravo que estava sendo anunciado, anteriormente, com o leiloeiro indo até o homem que trazia a jovem, sendo que o mesmo transmite as ordens do chefe deles.

Nas arquibancadas, mais necessariamente na parte da frente, Seto estava se preparando para se levantar, visando se dirigir a outra tenda para procurar algum escravo exótico, quando detém o seu passo ao olhar para o palco onde era trazido um novo escravo.

Ele fica em uma perda de palavras ao ver a bela mulher que subia ao palco tendo algemas em seus punhos e pés, além de usar uma espécie de coleira bem estranha na cor dourada e com escritas egípcias, sendo que não conseguia ler as inscrições, pois precisaria se aproximar para lê-las.

Seto percebeu que a jovem estava desnutrida e desidratada, além de exibir cansaço extremo e tinha absoluta certeza de que teria desmaiado, senão estivessem puxando os grilhões presos a sua coleira. Mesmo com a cabeça abaixada, ele podia perceber o medo dela e não a condenava.

Inclusive, ao olhar para a plateia, percebeu o olhar faminto e extremamente luxurioso deles para ela, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos, enquanto lutava arduamente contra o desejo de escorraçá-los do local por ficarem olhando daquela forma para a bela mulher no palco, enquanto estranhava a possessividade que surgia nele.

\- Vejam que belíssima escrava! Ela tem uma pele exótica e lindos olhos azuis. Ela é virgem, também. Os senhores devem ter notado essa coleira distinta. O motivo dela usar esse objeto mágico é por causa da magia que ela possuí. Essa coleira impede que a magia seja utilizada contra o mestre ou contra quem mais ele ordenar, além de obrigá-la a obedecer à ordem do seu proprietário sobre risco de punição. Atualmente, eu bloqueei a sua magia. Mas quem quiser ver, basta definir como e onde pode ser usado os seus poderes.

Nisso, um murmúrio se instaura entre eles, sendo que Seto estava fascinado.

Afinal, havia achado era linda e com certeza iria comprá-la. Saber que a garota tinha magia, sendo isso algo raro, a tornava mais especial ainda, juntamente com a aparência exótica. Ele sentia que precisava tê-la para si e a sua possessividade perante a bela prateada lhe deixava desconcertado.

Nisso, começam os lances e o shinkan cobre todos eles até que ela é vendida para ele.

Enquanto isso, Kisara, ainda estava apavorada, temendo pelo seu destino e do seu amigo. Mesmo não compreendendo o que eram os olhares luxuriosos direcionados para ela, a jovem sentia um forte pavor tomá-la frente a aqueles olhares desconhecidos, devido a sua inocência.

Mesmo no final do leilão, a garota não ousou erguer seus olhos, pois temia ver o mesmo tipo de olhar desconhecido que a aterrorizava nos olhos do seu dono, além de não ter pressa em saber quem seria o seu proprietário, enquanto orava aos Deuses em pensamento que não fosse alguém cruel e que não tivesse a intenção de estupra-la, sendo que em relação a esse último pensamento, não lhe restava tanta esperança, pois a sua aparência era a sua perdição, a seu ver e enquanto era levada do palco, ela olha para Yuugi que era o próximo e derruba uma lágrima, pois acreditava que nunca mais o veria ao mesmo tempo em que temia pelo destino do seu amigo.

A prateada fecha os olhos e contém as lágrimas que desejavam brotar de seus orbes ao imaginar perdendo o jovem, assim como havia perdido a sua meia irmã, Nuru, sendo que ela não queria perder os seus queridos amigos ao ser levada para longe deles ou por eles serem levados para longe dela.

Um dos encarregados do leilão vai até o sacerdote e após se curvar, pergunta:

\- Deseja que a levemos ao palácio?

Ele ia falar que a levaria naquele momento, mas decide que gostaria de mostrar a todos a beleza exótica que adquiriu, sendo que conhecia o momento ideal e comunica ao homem que consente, além do fato de que precisava voltar ao palácio para organizar alguns itens e por isso, não teria tempo para acomodar a sua nova aquisição, somente tendo algum tempo para ela, durante a cerimônia.

Então, o shinkan pensa, enquanto Kisara era levada para ser separada, visando ser entregue, mais tarde.

"Será que eu conseguirei encontrar outra escrava exótica? Não quero entregá-la ao meu primo. Eu a quero para mim."

Então, Yuugi é puxado para o palco através das correntes presas a sua coleira dourada, com Seto notando que era igual ao da escrava e arqueia o cenho, sendo que ao vê-lo melhor, nota o quanto é exótico, além do fato de se assemelhar ao Faraó, no quesito cabelos pontudos e tricolores, deixando-o estupefato. Claro, havia alguma diferença nas cores das bordas do cabelo, na cor da pele, nos olhos que eram ametistas e não carmesins, além da estatura, tornando-o menor que o seu primo, fazendo-o julgar erroneamente que aquele escravo devia ser uma criança, ainda, pelos olhos expressivos e estatura pequena, juntamente com o físico aparentemente delicado.

Ademais, além da cor exótica da pele, os olhos dele eram como duas ametistas. Os olhos de gema preciosa o tornavam ainda mais exótico, ainda mais pelo fato da ametista ser considerada uma joia preciosa em Kemet (Egito) e conforme analisava o escravo a sua frente, percebia que havia encontrado o presente perfeito para o seu primo.

O shinkan exibe um sorriso jubiloso por ter encontrado o que veio procurar, digerindo a surpresa por ter encontrado escravos exóticos, considerando o nível daquele leilão, pelo menos, até o surgimento da prateada que parecia atraí-lo intensamente.

Ademais, os olhos dele descansaram na coleira dourada com hieróglifos egípcios, fazendo-o questionar a si mesmo se ele tinha magia, sendo algo demasiadamente surpreendente, embora ele preferisse ouvir o leiloeiro para confirmar se de fato, era a mesma coleira.

Enquanto Yuugi estava no palco, a dragoa estava possessa, pois não havia conseguido trocar de consciência por ser repelida pelo item, ao mesmo tempo em que havia percebido que poderia subjugar aquela coleira, desde que usasse uma força violenta e o motivo de não ter feito isso, foi porque temia as consequências ao seu amigo caso forçasse a destruição da mesma.

Afinal, ela não queria arriscar a vida dele.

Claro, havia como driblar o item, mas a albina sentia que demoraria algum tempo para subjugar o objeto o suficiente para trocar de mente com ele, sem arriscar a vida dele, sendo que ela vinha trabalhando freneticamente nisso, enquanto rosnava furiosa, desejando destroçar aquele que os capturaram.

Enquanto isso, Yuugi se sentia mal pela sua amiga, que por sua vez, suspirava ao sentir os pensamentos dele, com Yukiko conseguindo, apenas, transmitir o seu pensamento ao seu amigo:

"Procure seguir todas as ordens para não ser punido. Enquanto isso, eu vou trabalhar para subjugar esse objeto. Eu acredito que irei conseguir subjugá-lo - ela fala, demonstrando determinação em seu semblante e voz - Mas vai demorar algum tempo. Portanto, evite ser punido. Sentir o seu sofrimento é o pior tipo de tormento para mim."

"Eu prometo, Yukiko-chan."

Desde que eles despertaram e descobriram a limitação imposta pelo objeto, o jovem lutava para acalmá-la, embora estivesse nervoso também, enquanto agradecia o fato de ainda poder conversar com ela.

Após ser puxado, ele fica cabisbaixo, enquanto Yukiko estava possessa e igualmente apavorada, rosnando furiosamente, conforme mostrava as suas presas alvas e afiadas, enquanto as suas garras, que lembravam diamantes, rasgavam o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que brandia o seu porrete na ponta da cauda como um chicote ao mesmo tempo em que esticava as asas e as dobrava rente ao corpo.

A dragoa odiava com todas as suas forças a limitação imposta pelo item mágico, pois temia não ser capaz de protegê-lo, assim como odiava a incapacidade de proteger Kisara, de alguma forma, sendo que havia jurado a si mesmo que na pior das hipóteses, caso o novo proprietário do seu amigo fosse cruel ou tentasse estuprá-lo, ela iria forçar a sua saída e se Yuugi acabasse morto no processo, ela mataria todos os envolvidos, enquanto procuraria libertar a prateada, caso a jovem estivesse por perto, para depois destruir o local, arrasando tudo em seu caminho ao despejar a sua dor e fúria.

Então, após se vingar de todos e despejar a sua fúria, caso a prateada não estivesse próxima, ela caçaria quem a havia comprado e o mataria, a libertando, para em seguida se matar, pois não suportaria viver com a morte do seu amigo, uma vez que teria ocasionado a sua morte ao forçar a sua saída.

Enquanto estava no palco, muitos olhavam com cobiça para Yuugi que não via tais olhares por achar mais interessante olhar para os seus pés, enquanto se sentia mal por sempre acabar como um escravo, após a sua amiga libertá-lo, sendo que concordava com as reclamações dela em relação a tendência que ele tinha de acabar escravizado.

\- Esse escravo é intocado e distinto! Devemos concordar que ele é demasiadamente exótico e usa a mesma coleira da outra escrava, pois ele tem magia e prefiro não lidar com isso. Tal como o outro item homólogo a este, o dono poderá definir se deseja ou não que ele use magia e como, pois são coleiras mágicas. Os princípios para ambos são os mesmos!

O fato de ter magia, também, deixou Seto curioso, pois possuir magia era algo raro.

Inclusive, muitos estudavam e treinavam arduamente para conseguir usar alguma magia e eram poucos os que conseguiam essa proeza.

Portanto, ver dois escravos terem tanta magia que era preciso uma coleira mágica para contê-los era no mínimo surpreendente e chegava a ser impossível.

Assim como foi com Kisara, ele cobre todos os lances e vence o leilão, ordenando que ambos, ele e a garota, fossem entregues ao palácio na parte da noite, para depois se retirar do local, seguido pelos seus soldados, pois precisava cuidar de algumas coisas para a cerimônia à noite, enquanto se vangloriava de ter conseguido um presente distinto para o seu primo ao mesmo tempo em que mimava a si mesmo com uma escrava exótica, tendo a absoluta certeza que despertaria a inveja em muitos e mal via a hora de exibi-la.

Após Seto sair, o leiloeiro ainda estava maravilhado pelo valor que recebeu por ambos e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver que a jovem ia para o Shinkan Seto e o escravo para o próprio Faraó como presente, sendo que comunica isso ao seu chefe que ficava maravilhado com o valor que conseguiram com cada um deles.

Então, conforme ele olhava para ambos que estavam separados dos outros que ainda iriam para a venda, decidiu que queria impressionar o próprio Shinkan e o Faraó.

Portanto, para conseguir cumprir com o seu intento, ele não podia dar escravos que não sabiam como se portar, a seu ver e com esse pensamento em mente, juntamente com o fato de que somente iria entrega-los à noite, decidiu que iria educa-los para serem escravos obedientes e submissos, ou seja, escravos exemplares, sendo ciente que precisaria ser bem ríspido para discipliná-los em um curto período de tempo.

Após ordenar que não fosse incomodado pelo resto do dia, ele puxa Kisara e Yuugi pelas correntes para discipliná-los, tomando o devido cuidado de separar um chicote diferente que provocava grande dor, mas que não deixava marcas visíveis, pois o maior dano era nos músculos.

Afinal, como eles não pertenciam mais a ele, o homem não podia entregar uma mercadoria danificada, uma vez que estavam intactos no momento da compra.

Enquanto era puxado, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores ameaçou olhar para cima e ao fazer isso, ficou apavorado com o olhar cruel que viu no semblante do homem que exibia um sorriso quase que demente, sendo o mesmo para Kisara que arregalou os olhos, enquanto tremia. Yukiko também ficou apavorada ao capitar através da mente do seu amigo o olhar e sorriso, para depois ficar furiosa, pois dessa vez, não poderia trocar de lugar com ele, sendo que a albina era mais resistente do que o seu amigo e por isso, temia o estado que ele ficaria após a disciplina.

Inclusive, a albina sentia que o seu ódio estava chegando a um nível inimaginável, sendo que temia pela prateada também, sendo que sentia o forte terror dela através da pulseira e que possuía a mesma intensidade do terror do jovem de cabelos tricolores.

De fato, após entrarem em uma das tendas, começou o treinamento brutal, sendo possível ouvir os gritos de dor deles e que eram estarrecedores, enquanto Yukiko chorava em pura fúria, sendo que estava irada não somente pelo que o homem fazia com os seus amigos. Ela se encontrava furiosa consigo mesmo em virtude de sua incapacidade de protegê-lo, enquanto chorava copiosamente pelo sofrimento que ele estava passando, pois não sabia até quando iria a resistência dele, antes que quebrasse e temia não ser capaz de juntar os pedacinhos depois, sendo que também se deprimia pela prateada que não estava em melhores condições.

Dentre o seu desespero, ela consegue emanar um pouco de sua magia por uma das fissuras do bloqueio, após várias tentativas desesperadas, sendo que com esse pequeno poder, a albina torcia para que conseguisse resguardar um pouco da mente de Yuugi e de Kisara, embora ela acreditasse que se conseguisse algo assim, seria um verdadeiro milagre, enquanto tentava criar desesperadamente mais fissuras, conforme sentia as ondas de dor que eram oriundas de ambos.

Várias horas depois, a noite cai em Kemet e começa a cerimônia de aniversário de Atemu, após cumprir o ritual na parte da manhã, enquanto que os outros shinkans estavam curiosos para saber qual presente Seto comprou para o Faraó, pois ele apenas havia comentando que era distinto, fazendo-os se entreolharem.

Então, com todos os convidados no salão, os portões duplos que davam acesso ao interior do palácio são abertos, revelando os Shinkan com seus respectivos Sennen Aitemu (itens do milênio), com guardas os escoltando, para depois se dividirem a direita e a esquerda do trono do Faraó, sendo que Shimon estava no lado direito do trono.

Após os membros do Rokushinkan se posicionarem, o Grã vizir e também Conselheiro real exclama, conforme Atemu surgia, seguido por guardas responsáveis por sua escolta, enquanto que atrás dele, no seu lado esquerdo, se encontrava Diiva e no seu lado direito se encontrava Rishid com todos os guardas do salão batendo a ponta de baixo das suas lanças no chão, fazendo ecoar um som seco e alto, anunciando a entrada eminente do Deus deles:

— Ajoelhem-se diante de sua santidade e governante supremo de Kemet, descendente dos Deuses e o próprio Deus na terra. Kanakht Merimaat Wasermaar-rá Setepenrá Sa-Ré Atemu Meri-rá (O touro poderoso amado de Maat. Poderosa é a justiça de Rá. O escolhido de Rá. Filho de Ra Atemu. O amado de Rá.) Faraó Atemu!

Nisso, todos os que estavam na festa fazem o que lhes foi dito, com os nobres estrangeiros fazendo uma mesura, sendo que os Shinkan curvaram levemente a cabeça, pondo o pé esquerdo na frente do corpo, demonstrando a sua humildade e respeito perante o Faraó.

O Faraó adentra o Salão exibindo uma face impassível, com o toucado Nemes contornando o seu rosto, sendo que o olho de Ra confeccionado em ouro puro se encontrava repousando em sua testa com uma serpente saindo dele, indicando que ele era filho do Deus Sol Ra, com os Faraós sendo protegidos pela serpente sagrada Uraeus, confeccionada com a cabeça erguida e pronta para o bote. A grossa linha de Kohl embaixo de cada olho dava a impressão de alonga-los em direção as orelhas para depois se curvar para baixo em direção ao rosto e completando a sua maquiagem, a mesma fora adornada com poeira de ouro cintilante espalhado em sua pele, dando a impressão dele ter a áurea dourada do Deus Rá quando a claridade incidia em sua pele, fortalecendo assim a ilusão dele ser uma divindade dentre meros mortais.

Atemu segurava o heqa (cajado) e o mangual, um em cada mão, com eles se encontrando cruzados na frente do seu peitoral, com a maioria dos seus dedos sendo ornamentos com anéis dourados, enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo tapete em direção ao seu trono.

A suas vestes cerimoniais consistiam de um tecido ricamente lavrado, contendo um saio plissado de linho fino, branco e entrelaçado com fios de ouro e prata, enquanto que a sua cintura se encontrava entrelaçada com tiras douradas com detalhes prateados e incrustrados de pedras preciosas e sobre essas tiras, repousava o nome real em signos prateados.

Em seu tórax jazia um peitoral feito de ouro com tons de turquesas e falcões engastados em sua superfície, emoldurando o olho de Hórus, indicando a sua ascendência ao Deus Sol Ra, sendo que o seu Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) se encontrava repousando em seu peitoral, enquanto que em seus braços e tornozelos reluziam braceletes de ouro com detalhes prateados e incrustrados de pedras preciosas, dentre elas a ametista, a jade e a esmeralda, além de portar anéis dourados em seus dedos e acima de cada ombro jazia espécies de ombreiras douradas compostas por camadas e com joias incrustadas em formato de asas, fazendo uma alusão ao Deus Rá.

Por cima dos ombros jazia um manto vermelho com detalhes prateados, com um falcão bordado com fios dourados que se estendia para as costas, após contornar o pescoço do príncipe e cobrir o início das ombreiras e era tão comprido que chegava próximo do chão, sendo que havia bordados de escaravelhos dourados com olhos de rubi.

Em seu pescoço jaziam colares dourados, enquanto os seus brincos de ouro puro tinham a forma de uma placa com o símbolo de Ankah em relevo, contendo pequenas joias preciosas adornadas em seu interior, sendo que o olho de Ra se encontrava em sua testa e era confeccionado em ouro puro, indicando que ele era filho do Deus Sol Ra.

Os seus sapatos eram elaborados com fios de ouro em suas bordas e em cada sapato havia um escaravelho prateado com joias ametistas em sua cabeça.

Quando ele sentou em seu trono, Diiva e Rishid assumiram os seus respectivos lugares no Salão real, com ele ordenando com uma voz barítono e inflexível que ressoava por todo o salão:

\- Levantem-se.

Todos que haviam prostrado se levantavam, enquanto que os nobres e representantes de outros povos levantaram a cabeça, pois a haviam curvado levemente.

Shimon murmura ao seu soberano, enquanto que Akhenaden ocultava a ira que sentia por Atemu, tanto pelo que ele ouviu há quase dois anos atrás, assim como pelo fato do seu filho ter se afastado dele ao ouvir a fúria divina do Faraó, acabando por se aproximar do primo que o tratava como igual longe do público:

\- Conseguimos suprimir os saqueadores de tumba, meu Faraó e por precaução, fortalecemos as proteções nas demais pirâmides.

\- É uma notícia excelente.

\- A Pirâmide do senhor estará pronta em questão de alguns anos e saiba que eu mesmo me certifiquei de colocar várias armadilhas para garantir a sua proteção. Nenhum ladrão conseguirá sair vivo dela – ele termina o final com um risinho, pondo a mão na frente do pano que colocou em seu rosto, deixando apenas os seus olhos a mostra.

\- Eu agradeço Shimon – ele comenta com uma gota, pois aquela cerimonia era um evento festivo e por isso, comentar sobre algo tão mórbido, destoava da ocasião.

Então, Atemu torna a colocar a sua máscara, demonstrando uma feição impassível, não mostrando os seus reais sentimentos ao ocultá-los sobre uma fachada que exibia superioridade, seriedade, olhos implacáveis, autoconfiança extrema e absoluta, demonstrando dessa forma a sua ligação com os Deuses, enquanto que a sua voz barítono deveria soar inflexível, duro e desafiador, sendo esta a voz de um governante, pois uma mão divina autoritária era essencial para manter o império.

Afinal, para o povo ele devia ser um Deus na terra e assim ele agia, inflando a admiração e o medo, sendo este último pela autoridade divina dada ao Faraó que era o próprio Deus, assim como era o próprio nascer e por do sol.

Shimon começa a anunciar cada um dos presentes, com ele os aceitando a título de diplomacia, pois desejava manter, ardentemente, um reinado sem guerras, fosse internamente ou externamente, para que o seu povo pudesse viver em paz e consequentemente, em prosperidade.

Em decorrência desse desejo, ocultava o seu aborrecimento, enquanto fingia ter algum interesse, sendo que a sua mente estava longe dali, mais precisamente nas palavras de Isis sobre os dois dragões e escravos, sendo que o que deteve mais a sua atenção era o escravo parecido com ele.

Afinal, após tentar por vários anos encontrar o jovem que habitava os seus sonhos, ele chegou ao ponto de achar que nunca o veria pessoalmente, enquanto que surgira a hipótese de ter se tratado de algo que não era real.

Portanto, a visão do Sennen Tauku fez o seu coração se encher de expectativa, levando-o a acreditar que o garoto de suas visões era real e que ele iria aparecer durante a cerimônia, reacendendo assim a esperança em seu coração.

Pelo menos, era o que o soberano ansiava e aguardava pacientemente, orando aos Deuses para que esse jovem fosse o mesmo dos seus sonhos, decidindo que iria prestar a devida atenção na festa, fosse dos seus conterrâneos, dos convidados, servos e inclusive escravos.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele reservava a devida preocupação para a presença de dois dragões, sendo que a shinkan não conseguiu confirmar se eram Ka ou seres vivos, por mais que esse último pensamento fosse absurdo, pois os únicos dragões possíveis de existir, a seu ver, seriam aqueles criados pelos sentimentos dos corações das pessoas e que se materializavam em forma de Ka.

Inclusive, eles possuíam Ka em forma de dragões selados em pedras.

Nesse interim, havia começado a procissão de presentes que eram anunciados por Shimon, que também nomeava o nobre ou reino que havia enviado aquele presente.

O primeiro presente consistia de odaliscas que vieram dos árabes como um presente e que se apresentaram ao Faraó ao fazerem a dança do ventre usando véus, serpentes, castiçais e espadas, dividindo-se em grupos para deleite da maioria esmagadora dos homens, sendo que usavam roupas provocantes que revelavam muita coisa. Elas eram todas escravas, com Atemu pensando se o seu harém comportava mais jovens, apesar dele ter libertado muitas delas para que fossem felizes com quem amavam, constituindo as suas próprias famílias, após a remoção do selo.

Depois, elas se recolheram, ficando, temporariamente, próximas do salão, pois os servos as colocaram em um canto.

Outros monarcas e nobres enviaram presentes, sendo que os nobres das várias províncias entregaram pessoalmente os seus presentes, após se prostrarem ao Faraó, no caso os egípcios, pois os estrangeiros apenas se curvaram, enquanto mostravam os seus presentes ao soberano, após a apresentação de Shimon da figura política aos pés da escadaria de acesso ao trono, enquanto o Faraó era escudado pelos membros do seu Rokushinkan.

Mesmo não gostando da etiqueta, os amigos do soberano a seguiam exemplarmente, sendo que haviam convencido os seus pais a adquirirem jogos fora dos domínios egípcios, enquanto os apresentaria ao seu amigo, conforme representavam a sua própria casa.

O pai de Jounouchi conseguiu um Shouji, que era um jogo japonês com o filho dele o apresentando ao Faraó, sendo que o tabuleiro era de ouro com detalhes prateados e joias de jade o enfeitavam, juntamente com as peças feitas de ouro e com entalhes belíssimos.

O loiro viu a intensa felicidade que o seu amigo demonstrou em seus olhos ao ver o jogo, enquanto mantinha a face impassível, sendo algo que ele já esperava, pois Atemu adorava jogar, sendo que ele não havia jogado esse jogo, ainda, o fazendo ficar fascinado pelo presente, embora ocultasse esses sentimentos ao usar a máscara do Faraó, com o loiro sabendo que mesmo que fosse feito de madeira, para o amigo deles seria a mesma coisa. A ideia de fazer um jogo belíssimo foi do pai dele para que não ficasse atrás dos outros nobres e ao ver o olhar de interesse do filho do seu falecido amigo, o homem suspira, agradecendo a si mesmo por ter seguido a dica do filho, enquanto que a sua esposa e filha que estavam ao seu lado, sorriam imensamente ao verem que haviam dado um presente que o Faraó havia apreciado.

Claro, o monarca não demonstrava publicamente o que sentia, conseguindo manter a sua máscara de Faraó, mas pelo brilho nos olhos dele era visível o fato de que o presente ideal para o soberano eram jogos que ele nunca havia jogado.

Claro que somente aqueles que tinham autorização para olhar nos seus olhos e que o conheciam desde que era pequeno, conseguiam ver esse brilho que estava bem oculto.

Em seguida, Honda se prostra e faz o mesmo que Jounouchi, apresentando outro jogo feito de ouro e pedras preciosas, além de detalhes de prata. No caso, era o jogo Dou Shou Qi, proveniente da China e feito sobre encomenda, sendo tão luxurioso quanto o do loiro, com o moreno sabendo que mesmo que fosse simples, teria despertado o mesmo interesse em Atemu e que tal como o pai do seu amigo, o seu genitor havia decidido fazer algo bem glamoroso.

Ryou também representou os seus pais e trouxe um jogo ricamente adornado. No caso, era o jogo Xiangqi, feito com detalhes de ouro, rubi e esmeralda, além de madeira envernizada com detalhes prateados.

Depois, foi a vez de Mariku, que apresentou o jogo Go, confeccionado de forma luxuriosa com jade, ametista e placa dourada com detalhes prateados.

Atemu havia ficando imensamente feliz com os jogos, pois nunca os havia jogado e estava ansioso para poder jogar todos os que haviam ganhado.

Então, após esses presentes, vieram outros, sendo que nenhum deles eram jogos e sim, itens usuais, além de mais escravos para desânimo do soberano, embora ele mantivesse a mesma face impassível e séria como um Faraó devia ter, já que era visto como um Deus, com ele tendo que conter a sua surpresa ao ver um tigre regular e outro alvo, trazidos como presentes do rei de um império próximo à Kemet e que haviam sido apresentados pelo representante do reino que os enviou, sendo que os animais estavam sobre o controle dos seus treinadores que também eram escravos e vinham junto com os tigres.

Contendo a surpresa inesperada, ele se limita a fazer o mesmo gesto que fez aos outros e que seria esperado do Faraó, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Bem, agora temos tigres, além de mais escravos. Pelo visto terei que arranjar locais para eles ficarem. Se eles ainda me dessem jogos...".

Shimon estava ao lado do Faraó e aprovava a forma como Atemu estava agindo, pois agia como um verdadeiro Faraó, demonstrando firmeza e superioridade em seu rosto, conforme o esperado de sua posição, embora percebesse a sombra no olhar de desânimo, visível apenas a aqueles que o conheciam desde pequeno, como era o caso do seu Conselheiro real.

Além de tigres, houve outros animais exóticos, com o soberano pensando o quanto seria difícil para os pobres animais se adequarem ao clima de Kemet, como no caso dos flamingos. Claro, eles eram bonitos, mas ele questionava se conseguiriam sobreviver ao calor de Kemet, assim como, os outros espécimes de aves, igualmente exóticos.

Inclusive, com tantas aves exóticas, o monarca decidiu fazer um aviário na parte mais fresca do palácio, visando fornecer o maior conforto possível aos pobres animais em virtude da idiotice humana, no caso, de quem os presentou, ao ver do soberano, pois eles não pensarem no clima de Kemet e que o mesmo podia ser impróprio para a maioria daquelas aves.

Enquanto ele havia pensado, erroneamente, que não receberia nada mais extremo do que tigres, ele acabou recebendo um casal de jacarés que estavam subjugados por tratadores, fazendo Atemu questionar onde os colocaria, com o seu primeiro pensamento sendo de colocá-los junto com os crocodilos, embora estivesse preocupado pelo fato de não saber como os crocodilos reagiriam, pois era evidente o fato de que eles eram bem menores do que aqueles que habitavam Kemet.

Depois dos jacarés, o Faraó acreditava que mais nada o surpreenderia, sendo que após alguns minutos, ele descobriu o quanto estava errado ao receber dois casais, um de zebra e um de antílope.

Então, ele pensou consigo mesmo:

"Considerando o que conheço da África, através dos pergaminhos, só me falta uma chita."

Nisso, aparece uma chita e o Faraó controla a vontade de fazer um facepalm, pois devia ter silenciado os seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, Jounouchi, que se encontrava tão estarrecido quanto Honda, Mariku e Ryou, comenta:

\- Não sei onde Atemu vai colocar esses animais.

\- Eu também não faço a mínima ideia.

\- Idem.

\- Não consigo encontrar um local satisfatório para eles.

Enquanto isso, em seu trono, Atemu aguentava a procissão de presentes, ficando aliviado ao ver que os demais se abstiveram de dar animais, limitando a dar tecidos, joias, artefatos e itens diversos, sendo que no final da procissão dos presentes dos nobres e dignitários, os únicos que tiveram o seu interesse foram os jogos de Jounouchi, Mariku, Ryou e Honda.

Afinal, como eram amigos dele, eles conheciam o que ele apreciava, conseguindo assim dar presentes que o Faraó havia adorado.

Depois dos nobres, Rishid entregou o seu presente que consistia de um item belíssimo, sendo o mesmo para Diiva.

Então, depois deles, foi a vez de Shimon que presenteou o monarca com um novo jogo ricamente adornado com ouro e pedras preciosas. No caso, era o jogo Sugoroku, proveniente da China, fazendo Atemu conter a felicidade que sentia por ter mais um presente que o agradava.

Depois, foi a vez dos Rokushinkan, começando com Mahaado, que conhecendo o gosto do seu amigo, deu outro jogo ricamente adornado, nesse caso, um jogo de tabuleiro, o Chaturaji.

O soberano apreciou o presente, sendo que precisou manter a sua face neutra, embora tenha surgido um brilho de felicidade ao encarar os novos jogos que tinha para decifrar e jogar com os amigos longe da vista do público, para que pudesse ser simplesmente Atemu e não, um Deus.

Depois, foi a vez de Isis que ficou feliz de ter seguido a dica daquele que amava, dando um jogo de Chaturanga, também ricamente adornado para combinar com os outros, com ela ficando feliz ao perceber o quanto o Faraó ficava feliz com os jogos, apesar dos outros presentes maravilhosos que recebeu.

O soberano concordava que estava ansioso para jogar e devido às comemorações, ele havia se esquecido, momentaneamente, das visões de Isis e ao recordá-las conforme olhava para ela que retornava ao seu lugar, após presenteá-lo, decidiu que deveria ficar atento para qualquer atentado contra a integridade do Faraó.

Os outros sacerdotes deram presentes belíssimos na forma de itens magníficos, mas nenhum deles contemplava jogos.

Seto havia notado que o olhar do seu primo só ficava animado com jogos, ignorando as belas mulheres exóticas em roupas que revelavam muita coisa e outros presentes caríssimos ou exóticos, sendo algo que ele já esperava.

De fato, ele havia pensando em combinar a compra de algum jogo, uma vez que eles eram excelentes para desenvolver estratégias, sendo algo necessário em uma guerra.

Porém, ao ver que ele ganharia muitos jogos, decidiu que queria dar algo exótico ao seu primo e que esse pensamento, o levou ao mercado.

Porém, conforme ele se recordava do amor de Atemu pelos jogos, começou a duvidar se o seu presente chamaria a atenção do seu soberano, sendo que essa leve dúvida foi percebida por Mahaado, braço direito do Faraó, que questiona ao braço esquerdo do mesmo:

\- Está preocupado com o seu presente?

\- Um pouco... Mas eu acho que estou me preocupando a toa. Não tem como Atemu não gostar do que vou dar para ele.

Então, o poderoso mago arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- Qual presente você dará ao Faraó?

\- Quero surpreendê-lo. – ele responde misteriosamente.

Nisso, um servo se aproxima e fala algo a Seto, fazendo-o sorrir, sendo que chegou a vez dele, com ele se dirigindo até o Faraó, se prostrando, assim como os outros fizeram, para depois falar respeitosamente:

\- Por favor, aceite esse humilde presente. O da direita pertence ao senhor.


	26. Presente

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu fica surpreso, quando...

O Faraó fica...

Seto se encontra...

**Capítulo 26 - Presente**

Então, surge Yuugi que estava cabisbaixo, sendo visível a sua coleira dourada e os cabelos tricolores que lembravam o do Faraó, pelo menos, no aspecto das franjas douradas com exceção de algumas que não continuavam espetadas para o alto, juntamente com o fato da pele dele ser bem clara, quase alva, além de ter uma estatura bem menor que a do soberano, com os seus olhos não sendo visíveis por ele estar com o rosto abaixado.

O escravo se curva de joelhos e abaixa a fronte, ponto as duas mãos espalmadas na frente, enquanto que as dores pungentes tomavam o seu corpo, sendo que Yukiko rosnava dentro dele, demonstrando uma fúria intensa, desejando rasgar o bastardo que havia disciplinado o seu amigo.

Atemu não pode conter a surpresa com a semelhança entre eles, embora tivessem algumas diferenças. As demais pessoas no Salão real também estavam surpresas, mas ao contrário do monarca, podiam demonstrar abertamente a sua surpresa.

Jounouchi, Honda, Ryo e Mariku se entreolham, comentando:

\- Outro Atemu?

\- É incrível a semelhança.

\- Ele tem algumas diferenças. Vejam. – Ryo aponta.

O quarteto olha atentamente para o jovem e Mariku comenta, acenando afirmativamente:

\- De fato, eu vejo melhor a diferença entre ambos. Ele é mais baixo, tem uma constituição muito mais delicada, a pele é igual ao de vocês e quanto ao cabelo, ele só possui uma franja dourada, sendo que ele não tem fios dourados que se irradiam em feixes para as suas pontas como o nosso amigo de infância. Ademais, os olhos dele são da mesma cor da ametista e não carmesins como o de Atemu.

Mahaado está surpreso, assim como os outros, enquanto que o Faraó chegou a se levantar por alguns centímetros, para depois, deter a sua ação, voltando a assumir a mesma postura de antes, sendo que Seto havia visto este gesto sutil que o deixou satisfeito, demonstrando assim a reação do seu primo perante o seu presente.

Então, depois de Yuugi, entra Kisara exibindo as mesmas feições e um olhar quebrado, enquanto sentia dores intensas, para depois se prostrar, após se curvar ao Faraó.

Todos os outros ficaram surpresos ao vê-la, pois ela era exótica, também.

Enquanto estavam ali, Seto olha discretamente para a prateada, enquanto sentia que a conhecia de algum lugar, embora não se recordasse de onde e apesar de não ter a absoluta certeza de que a conhecia, ele ficou forçando a sua mente, a tarde inteira, para tentar se recordar de onde a conhecia.

Então, ao se concentrar em seu rosto, o shinkan ficou preocupado ao ver que o olhar dela estava diferente de antes, pois os orbes azuis, que envergonhavam a mais bela safira, se tornaram opacos.

Afinal, ela não estava assim da última vez que a viu e ao olhar para o outro escravo, notou o mesmo olhar, o fazendo exibir confusão em seu semblante, pois eles não estavam naquele estado quando comprou ambos.

Ele é tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz do Grão Vizir e Conselheiro Real, Shimon, que pergunta ao Shinkan ao olhar para ele:

\- E essa jovem?

\- Ela é minha. O presente do Faraó é esse rapaz.

Atemu ficou demasiadamente preocupado com o olhar que o escravo exibia ao ver que os orbes ametistas não exibiam qualquer sinal de vida neles por estarem opacos, como se fosse uma lamparina apagada, o fazendo ter a estranha sensação de que aconteceu algo gravíssimo com ele e com a garota.

Ademais, ao vê-lo, sentiu um leve pulsar do seu Sennen Pazuru e conforme se concentrava na sensação, o seu coração falha uma batida, pois ao olhar para o garoto, acreditando que se tratava de uma criança pela sua baixa estatura, olhos expressivos e feições, ele percebeu que aquele jovem era o que permeava os seus sonhos desde que era criança e que vinha buscando avidamente por anos.

De repente, o olho de Wadjet brilha, surpreendendo todos os presentes, conforme clareava as visões do Faraó, fazendo o vulto até então quase que irreconhecível, ser inundado pela luz, tornando-o visível, embora que nas suas visões, os orbes ametistas expressivos, que envergonhavam a mais bela ametista, brilhavam de felicidade, sendo que reação do Sennen Aitemu apenas confirmava o que o seu coração já sabia e sentia pelo jovem.

Então, o olho para de brilhar, de repente, fazendo surgir um murmúrio no salão real, com os seus amigos se entreolhando, enquanto tentavam compreender a reação do item.

Mesmo com as emoções intensas que o tomavam, tal como o de júbilo pela sua busca ter chegado ao fim, pois aquele que buscava com toda a força do seu coração, estava na sua frente, ele conseguiu manter uma face austera e que exibia autoridade, assim como, superioridade.

Apenas aqueles que o conheciam desde jovem e que tinham autorização para olhar em seus orbes carmesins, conseguiam identificar a intensa felicidade que emanava deles, enquanto que para um olhar mais desatento ou que não fosse um dos seus amigos mais íntimos, eles pareciam implacáveis.

Então, o monarca pergunta em um tom de voz firme e barítono, ocultando a preocupação que sentia ao ver o olhar quebrado do menor que cortava o seu coração, com o soberano desejando ardentemente ver nada menos que o brilho naqueles belos orbes que eram como a gema mais preciosa:

\- Qual o seu nome e idade?

\- O meu nome é Yuugi e tenho dezessete anos, meu Faraó. – ele fala com a voz vazia, sem qualquer emoção, assim como os seus olhos, sem sair da sua posição.

Yukiko, que se encontrava tomada pela ira, enquanto rosnava furiosamente, passa a questionar a si mesmo, o motivo do homem desejar saber a idade do seu amigo, até que surge a única explicação plausível em sua mente e que era dele ser um escravo sexual do Faraó, sendo algo que a deixou ainda mais enfurecida, se era possível, com ela odiando os egípcios pelo que aconteceu ao Yuugi.

Inclusive, a albina queria destroçar impiedosamente todos eles e depois, destruir todos os templos e pirâmides, erradicando-os da existência, pois nunca havia odiado um povo como os odiava naquele instante, enquanto se encontrava preocupada das consequências de um estupro.

Afinal, isso iria aprofundar o trauma do seu amigo, cujo espirito se encontrava parcialmente destruído, com ela tendo dificuldade em articular conversas com o seu amigo, após a disciplina.

A albina precisou insistir consecutivamente e demasiadamente para conseguir fazê-lo responder, ficando um pouco aliviada ao ver que havia conseguido salvar um bom pedaço da mente dele, por assim dizer, da punição, sendo o mesmo para Kisara em decorrência do fato do adolescente de cabelos tricolores ter dado a sua pulseira para a jovem, fazendo com que ela conseguisse salvar uma parte dela e que era maior por influência do dragão dentro da prateada, ou melhor, dragoa, que era a sua alma e essência.

Afinal, não era fácil quebrar um dragão e não seria parte da manhã e uma tarde inteira que iria destruir a mente de um.

Mesmo assim, a jovem tinha algumas sequelas, pois haviam ocorrido ferimentos emocionais e consequentemente, mentais, além dos físicos em seus músculos, embora fossem em menor quantidade se comparado aos de Yuugi que era, apenas, um humano.

Após alguns minutos, o soberano fala, se dirigindo ao macho menor:

\- Você será o meu servo pessoal.

O jovem nada fala e curva a cabeça, com a testa tocando o chão, demonstrando que entendeu, com Atemu suspirando discretamente, para depois, se voltar para a albina que exibia o mesmo olhar quebrado que o jovem:

\- E quanto a você, garota. Qual o seu nome e idade?

\- Me chamo Kisara e não sei com exatidão a minha idade, meu Faraó. Acho que tenho dezessete anos. Não sei estimar. Lamento. – ela fala sem emoção em sua voz.

O monarca suspira, novamente, pois era visível a qualquer um que ambos estavam quebrados, fazendo-o suspirar internamente ao imaginar como se sucedeu os danos mentais e emocionais que sofreram, sendo que desejava ardentemente encontrar uma forma de revertê-los, pois ansiava ver o belo brilho naqueles orbes ametistas que era como duas joias preciosas, tal como ele viu em seus sonhos.

Ao olhar para o seu primo, notou que este exibia confusão em seu semblante, conforme observava ambos e decide perguntar:

\- O que houve, Shinkan Seto?

\- É que eu não compreendo o que ocorreu, meu Faraó. Eles não estavam assim quando eu os comprei. Não cheguei a falar com ambos, após a aquisição deles, mas os seus olhares não estavam desse jeito e eles não demonstravam qualquer tremor em seu corpo.

\- Tem certeza das suas palavras?

\- Sim, meu Faraó. – ele fala prontamente, curvando a cabeça em respeito ao seu soberano.

Atemu, meramente, bate palmas uma vez e os soldados aparecem na frente dele, se curvando, enquanto os convidados assistiam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos com nítido interesse.

\- Tragam a minha presença, quem vendeu esses escravos para o meu sacerdote. Usem os cavalos que forem necessários. – ele ordena de forma autoritária e em um tom que não aceitava contestação.

Eles consentem e depois se retiram, sendo que todos se encontravam em silêncio, não ousando comentar nada, pois o Faraó era o homem mais poderoso de Kemet, com o próprio poder oriundo dos Deus.

Afinal, era o próprio nascer e por do sol.

Portanto, ninguém queria aborrecer um Deus por temerem a sua ira divina.

Jounouchi, Honda, Mariku e Ryou imaginavam que esses eram os pensamentos de todos e por isso, o silêncio imperava sem ter um ínfimo som de fundo, sendo que eles mesmos, tal como os seus pais, não tinham essa visão temerosa em virtude da amizade que possuíam com Atemu, enquanto que os seus genitores eram amigos de infância de Akhenamkhanen e conheciam Atemu desde que era um bebê, com as famílias possuindo estreitos laços de amizade.

Mesmo assim, eles tinham que seguir a etiqueta e agiam como os demais, com a diferença de não terem qualquer medo em seus olhos. Quanto as suas esposas, elas não conseguiam impedir de sentirem um leve medo e os seus maridos não as condenavam, pois na cultura que elas vieram, o imperador era visto como um Deus e quando ele morria, ascendia aos céus nas costas de um dragão.

Portanto, elas tinham essa visão esculpida em suas mentes desde tenra idade e em Kemet, não era diferente. O Faraó era considerado filho dos Deuses e consequentemente, um Deus, com autoridade divina sobre os egípcios.

Dos shinkans, o único que ocultava o seu aborrecimento pelo tempo precioso que o Faraó perdia com reles escravos era Akhenaden, que evitava a muito custo fuzilar o seu sobrinho com os olhos, sendo necessário todo o seu autocontrole para não exibir o seu mais profundo olhar de asco e de ira, pois ele nunca aceitou as palavras e a fúria divina derramada sobre ele há quase dois anos atrás, quando Atemu descobriu a verdade sobre a criação dos Sennen Aitemu e consequentemente, o motivo do adoecimento de Akhenamkhanen, pois além das palavras contundentes e igualmente furiosas, ele havia perdido o seu filho que evitava a sua presença, além de dedicar um olhar de repugnância para a sua figura, sempre que ousava se aproximar dele ou caso estivessem no mesmo cômodo.

Ademais, por causa da sua experiência de vida, o usuário do Sennengan havia notado que os outros shinkans pareciam manter um olhar silencioso sobre ele, como se o estivessem fiscalizando, sem tornarem público a sua desconfiança, com ele confessando que eles eram observadores silenciosos.

Após vários minutos, os guardas trazem o que vendeu Yuugi e Kisara, sendo que o mesmo exibia confusão em seu semblante, enquanto se ajoelhava perante o Faraó, abaixando a sua fronte em submissão ao mesmo tempo em que tremia de medo, pois o seu monarca poderia matar qualquer um e continuar com a sua rotina diária, como senão tivesse acontecido nada.

Inclusive, ele se lembrava de um acontecimento desses com o Faraó anterior, sendo que ouviu relatos assustadores e quem estava sentado no trono era o filho deste, um Deus dentre os homens, com o vendedor não compreendendo o motivo de estar aterrorizado, pois não havia feito nada de errado, a seu ver.

Então, ele ouve a profunda voz barítono e autoritária, sendo esta a voz de um governante e que ressoava no Salão real:

\- O shinkan Seto percebeu que os escravos estão diferentes de quando ele os comprou no leilão. Confesso que estou curioso para saber o motivo dessa mudança.

Atemu controlava a raiva em sua voz com maestria, se recordando dos ensinamentos do seu pai para fazer com que os culpados não sentissem medo e acabassem confessando o que ele desejava.

Portanto, ele completa, simulando um tom de surpresa, embalado em uma falsa e sutil admiração:

\- Eles parecem escravos exemplares. Não duvido que muitos iriam apreciar tal conduta e comportamento. Como conseguiu essa proeza?

Então, caindo na armadilha do Faraó que o observava atentamente como um predador que esperava pacientemente o momento certo para abater a sua presa, o vendedor estufa o peito, julgando erroneamente que havia agradado o seu soberano com a disciplina que executou neles, enquanto que o monarca não podia ficar mais satisfeito ao ver que o homem embaixo das escadas que levavam ao seu trono, havia caído em sua armadilha, fazendo com que cavasse a sua própria cova, por assim dizer, conforme respondia animadamente a pergunta do seu soberano ao se encontrar embebido em sua própria satisfação ao julgar, erroneamente, que o seu monarca se encontrava satisfeito com as suas ações.

\- Após o shinkan Seto-sama comprá-los, eu percebi que estava vendendo escravos sem qualquer treinamento para serem submissos, além de não saberem como proceder na presença dos seus mestres. Porém, eles haviam sido vendidos e eu não podia danificar a mercadoria com um chicote comum, além do fato deles serem virgens. Portanto, não podia ensinar como um escravo sexual agiria, pois podiam desejá-los para o sexo. Ao menos, ensinei sobre sexo oral. Logo, usei um chicote especial que não deixa marca, mas faz bastantes danos e...

Então, ele passou a contar todos os detalhes, achando erroneamente que o Faraó estava demonstrando admiração pela sua capacidade de quebrar um escravo em tempo recorde, sendo que era exatamente o contrário. Havia a mais pura fúria e náusea em Atemu, que os ocultava com maestria, enquanto não permitia transparecer em seu semblante e conduta os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, conforme havia sido ensinado, pois deveria dar a corda para que o culpado se enforcasse por si mesmo ao manter os seus sentimentos e estado emocional em um controle restrito, demonstrando um semblante imparcial e desprovido de qualquer sentimento, com exceção da manipulação de tons de vozes a serem usadas contra aqueles que eram julgados, visando fazer os culpados confessarem os seus crimes, segundo os ensinamentos que havia aprendido com o seu genitor ao acompanha-lo em vários dos seus julgamentos.

Seto estava chocado com o relato e após passar o choque, se culpando por ter deixando ambos com ele em vez de trazê-los para o palácio, por se encontrar atrasado para se preparar para o ritual antes da cerimônia, ele passa a sentir ira e repulsa pelo homem prostrado a sua frente, enquanto torcia os punhos, compreendendo o motivo da mudança abrupta deles.

Dentro de Yuugi, Yukiko não compreendia o gesto do Faraó e como o seu amigo mantinha-se cabisbaixo, não podia ver a reação do monarca. Mesmo assim, ainda sentia muita fúria na forma de rosnados ensurdecedores, com as suas garras se contraindo compulsivamente, enquanto as suas presas eram visíveis, conforme brandia a sua cauda musculosa com um porrete na ponta, capaz de quebrar ossos de dragões com facilidade como se fossem gravetos ao brandi-lo como se fosse um chicote.

Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, seus pais, assim como Mariku, Mana, Shimon, Diiva, Rishidi, os shinkans, com exceção de Akhenaden, assim como qualquer um minimamente decente ou que não aprovava a escravidão, demonstravam náusea e fúria com o relato, embora se controlassem por causa do Faraó que mantinha uma face implacável, não demonstrando qualquer emoção, enquanto se limitava a olhar atentamente para o homem prostrado aos pés da escadaria.

Porém, quem conhecia o soberano desde tenra idade, detendo o direito de olhar diretamente para os seus olhos, podia detectar a fúria contida em seus orbes carmesins e que era imperceptível a todos os outros, sendo que para aqueles que podiam detectar os reais sentimentos que tomavam Atemu naquele instante, não sentiam qualquer pena da fúria divina que iria desabar sobre o mercador, com todos concordando que o homem merecia o pior dos castigos.


	27. A fúria de Atemu e de Seto

**Notas da Autora**

Após o relato do comerciante...

Seto começa...

Atemu decide...

Akhenaden decide...

**Capítulo 27 - A fúria de Atemu e de Seto**

Então, ele termina o relato, sendo que Atemu faz um gesto discreto a Seto que consente, exibindo um brilho de satisfação em seu olhar com a mensagem silenciosa do seu primo, que retribui com um leve menear da cabeça.

O shinkan chuta o vendedor, quebrando o seu braço e o ergue, exibindo a mais pura fúria em seu semblante, com o homem se encolhendo, exibindo confusão em seu semblante, sendo que murmura:

\- Eu os treinei bem e eles continuam puros.

Sem falar mais nada, pois o Faraó não havia se pronunciado, Seto continua a surrá-lo, sendo que Kisara via pelo canto dos olhos e apesar dos olhos ainda estarem opacos, surgiu algo neles, como uma faísca, enquanto a sua mente, que se encontrava amortecida pelo treinamento, por assim dizer, tentava compreender o motivo do seu dono estar fazendo aquilo.

Quanto a Yuugi, ele olha para o lado com os orbes opacos, sendo que não compreende o motivo daquele que os vendeu e treinou estar apanhando, pois em sua mente fragilizada e rompida em muitos pontos, os golpes que o outro tomava não faziam sentido, sendo que Yukiko estava estupefata pelo gesto de um dos egípcios e considerando o que viu deles, até aquele instante, a fez ficar aturdida, pois não conseguia acreditar que eles tivessem sentido pena e ódio pelo que aconteceu aos seus amigos.

Afinal, essa explicação que surgiu em sua mente era demasiadamente insólita, além do fato dela ainda estar irada, pois a fúria de um dragão não podia ser aplacada tão facilmente.

A surra prossegue, sendo cortada pelos gritos de dor do vendedor que se encontrava imerso no mais puro desespero e dor lacerante, conforme era surrado, tendo vários ossos quebrados, enquanto via a mais pura fúria nos olhos do Shinkan.

Atemu faz outro gesto e Seto deu uma última pisada violenta, quebrando uma parte da perna do vendedor que ainda não estava quebrada, enquanto voltava a se posicionar onde estava antes, percebendo que os olhos de Kisara não estavam tão opacos quanto antes. Era algo ínfimo, mas era melhor do que nada e ao olhar para o jovem de cabelos tricolores, consegue perceber a confusão que o acometia, embora os olhos parecessem menos opacos. Era algo ínfimo, mas era melhor do que nada ao pensar no quanto o seu primo devia estar sofrendo com o estado do jovem.

\- Eu permiti que o shinkan Seto o punisse. Porém, não foi somente ele que você enfureceu. Você enfureceu o Deus de todo o Kemet e irei conceder a fúria divina que tanto buscou – o tom de voz barítono profunda dele era Inflexível, furioso e desafiador.

O homem estava aterrorizado e olhou para o Faraó, sendo visível a fúria no semblante do monarca e de fato, era a fúria dos próprios Deuses. Era um rosto que nunca desejou ver e começou a chorar desesperado, enquanto se encontrava confuso, murmurando, pois tinha acreditado que o seu soberano estava satisfeito com a disciplina que executou nos escravos:

\- Por que meu Faraó?

\- Kisara e Yuugi não pertenciam mais a você e o shinkan Seto não solicitou nenhum treinamento ou qualquer outra modalidade semelhante a essa. Você infligiu danos em propriedades de terceiros – Atemu odiava se referir aos escravos daquela forma, mas era o que esperavam dele, enquanto mantinha o mesmo tom - ousou falar sem a minha permissão e ousou olhar em meu rosto sem receber autorização. Os crimes que cometeste somam-se de tal maneira, que darei meu veredito. Irá perder as suas terras e qualquer título que possua. Você será curado e usaremos magia para que resista ao resto da punição. Receberá setenta chicotadas, sendo trinta e cinco minhas e trinta e cinco do shinkan Seto. Após ser curado, será chicoteado na mesma quantidade, novamente. Isso irá continuar por uma semana, interrupta. Não se preocupe que a magia vai garantir que não enlouqueça pela dor. Depois dessa semana de punição diária, se tornará escravo e irá trabalhar até morrer nas pirâmides para glorificar o meu reinado e o dos meus ancestrais. Eu sou o surgimento e a colocação do Sol. As minhas palavras são absolutas.

Se recuperando da sentença que o deixou chocado, balbuciando palavras incompreensíveis, com o Faraó fazendo um gesto para Seto que pisa na outra perna do vendedor, quebrando o outro osso, para depois chutá-lo no abdômen, fazendo-o perder o fôlego, sendo que para ao ver outro gesto do seu primo.

\- Guardas. – nisso, três guardas surgem e se prostram ao seu soberano - Retirem esse lixo da minha frente. Leve-o até os curandeiros. Depois, o levem até a masmorra e o prendam para evitar qualquer tentativa de fuga ou dele tentar tirar a sua própria vida. Eu o quero vivo para cumprir a sua sentença.

Eles consentem e conforme era agarrado por dois soldados e arrastado de qualquer jeito, gritando também pela dor dos ferimentos, o homem começa a implorar por clemência dentre os seus gritos.

Então, após os gritos dele ficarem cada vez mais baixos, sendo que havia sangue próximo dos degraus, Atemu ordena:

\- Limpem o local.

Os escravos que se encontravam posicionados próximos do seu trono e ocultos pelas pilastras, surgem no local onde o vendedor foi surrado, munidos de pano e vasilhas.

Quando eles terminam de limpar o local, se prostram para o Faraó, se retirando em seguida, frente a um gesto especifico do monarca.

Então, o soberano fala, olhando para o jovem que se encontrava prostrado:

\- Yuugi, pode se erguer.

O garoto se ergue, com Atemu percebendo que o olhar havia mudado quase que imperceptivelmente, o fazendo ficar preocupado, pois esperava um pouco mais de mudança e apesar da intensa preocupação e tristeza que o acometia, cortando o seu coração e o engolfando em desespero ao ver o estado daquele que amava e que há anos o procurava, ele nada demonstrava em seu semblante.

Seto pega no punho de Kisara ao segurá-la, sendo que estava rente ao chão e a faz se erguer, percebendo uma leve confusão na face dela.

\- Quanto a essa coleira neles... – Shimon comenta, olhando atentamente para o objeto.

\- Segundo o vendedor, eles têm magia e para evitar que atacassem o seu mestre, a coleira age como inibidor. Você pode controlar quando e onde deseja ou bloquear. Segundo aquele bastardo, está bloqueado. – o portador do Sennen Shakujou responde, olhando para o Conselheiro Real.

\- É verdade que eles têm magia em seus corpos? Ter magia é algo raro.

\- Eu não tenho certeza meu Faraó. – Seto fala de forma respeitosa.

Então, o monarca olha para Yuugi e pergunta:

\- Você tem poderes mágicos?

Devido ao treinamento brutal que teve, ele não pôde se impedir de responder ao seu mestre:

\- Não sei se são mágicos, mestre. Eu uso o meu Kiei para manipular os elementos, plantas e animais.

\- Kiei? Explique-me, detalhadamente, sobre esse poder.

\- É uma espécie de energia que alguns escolhidos possuem em seu corpo. Costuma ser passado pelos ancestrais. Nós pensávamos que precisávamos orar para os nossos Deuses, além de concentrar o Kiei. Porém, após me afastar da vila, descobri que mesmo sem oração, eu posso executar esse controle, sendo que posso ficar esgotado se usar constantemente.

\- Que tipo de descendentes tem esse tal de Kiei?

\- Os que pertencem à linhagem de sacerdotes da minha vila natal. Meu pai foi o Sumo sacerdote e o meu avô também foi e assim por diante. Eu tinha terminado o meu treinamento para assumir como Sacerdote e me tornaria Sumo sacerdote com a morte do meu genitor. Os sacerdotes ficam no cargo até a sua morte e somente se afastavam por motivo de força maior, como demência pela idade avançada.

\- E quem mandava na sua vila?

\- O Sumo sacerdote. Havia o Líder da vila para cuidar dos outros assuntos, pois o Sumo sacerdote cuidava dos assuntos espirituais, sendo que poderia questionar ordens do Líder da Vila e modificá-las, caso fosse necessário.

Todos notaram que o garoto falava com uma voz sem exibir qualquer emoção, enquanto permanecia cabisbaixo e com os olhos sem vida.

\- Onde fica a sua vila?

A pergunta faz o sangue de Yuugi gelar, pois havia uma pequena parte dentro dele que havia se recolhido e que tinha medo de sair.

Então, ele fica aliviado ao ver que não sabia exatamente onde ficava e isso o faz responder a pergunta, sem hesitar:

\- Eu não sei. Nós vivíamos isolados em uma montanha altíssima e intransponível. Podíamos ver os picos nevados, sendo que éramos autossuficientes e completamente isolados do mundo exterior. A nossa localização exata se perdeu ao longo dos milênios de isolamento.

\- O que aconteceu com a sua vila? Afinal, se viviam isolados, não haveria motivo para estar aqui. – o Faraó pergunta, sendo que internamente se sentia feliz que Yuugi tivesse saído da sua vila natal, pois graças a isso, ele pode encontra-lo, enquanto suprimia ferozmente a culpa que surgia nele frente a este pensamento, sendo plenamente ciente que era, demasiadamente, egoísta.

\- Pensávamos que vivíamos isolados e que ninguém nos atacaria. Mas o ataque veio. O meu povo conseguiu fugir e eu fiquei para trás, pois em termos de Kiei, eu tinha a maior concentração e precisava retardar o ataque. Por isso, comecei a usar as árvores para detê-los, além de manipular outros elementos. Eu consegui retardá-los para o meu povo fugir e depois, eu consegui fugir.

Mesmo que estivesse quebrado, a parte que havia sido poupada por Yukiko, ainda era consciente e procurava filtrar o máximo possível o que falava.

De fato, ele não havia contado nenhuma mentira. Apenas havia ocultado algumas coisas e isso não é necessariamente, mentir. Essa parte remanescente decidiu agir dessa forma para evitar que descobrissem sobre a sua amiga dentro dele.

Muitos dos que ouviram, ficaram admirados pelo ato do jovem de se sacrificar, para salvar o seu povo ao ficar para trás, visando retardar os inimigos para que os outros escapassem. Era um ato demasiadamente altruísta e Atemu não podia deixar de sentir intensa admiração pelo ato de amor de Yuugi, pois acreditava que o coração do jovem era tão cristalino e brilhante como as belas gemas ametistas em seus orbes. Um coração nobre e gentil era algo raro, sendo que se encontrava ficava feliz em saber que ele era tão precioso quanto a joia mais preciosa.

Isso apenas o fez sentir mais raiva daquele que feriu tal preciosidade, uma vez que o adolescente de cabelos tricolores era o dono do seu coração e predestinado a ser, apenas, dele, com o Faraó sendo plenamente ciente do sentimento de possessividade que sentia por aquele que amava.

Nesse interim, Akhenaden se encontrava pensativo, conforme se recordava da desconfiança dos outros shinkans, pois, poderiam atrapalhar o seu plano.

Portanto, para tentar ludibriá-los, decidiu que iria fingir ser o shinkan exemplar e para isso, precisava agir como seria o esperado.

Sorrindo internamente, ele fica na frente do Faraó e se prostra, enquanto o monarca estranhava a atitude do seu tio.

Afinal, há quase dois anos, ele se mantinha ausente de qualquer manifestação como membro do seu Rokushinkan.

Ademais, como o portador do Sennengan nunca demonstrou qualquer ato ou pensamento que fosse contra os interesses do império ou a sua autoridade como Faraó, Atemu não via necessidade de expulsá-lo de sua corte e de mandar retirar o Sennen Aitemu.

Ademais, se fizesse isso, seria necessário encontrar um sucessor e o monarca era plenamente ciente que o uso do item era algo brutal em decorrência do sacrifício de um olho, fazendo com que fosse algo extremamente doloroso para o sucessor do item.

Arqueando o cenho, ele pergunta com a sua voz barítono implacável:

\- O que deseja falar, Akhenaden?


	28. Extração

**Notas da Autora**

Eles descobrem...

Atemu consegue...

Yukiko se encontra...

**Capítulo 28 - Extração**

\- Antes de tomá-lo como seu escravo pessoal, ò poderoso Per'a'ah, permita-me sondar a alma dele com o Sennengan (Olho do Milênio). Considerando o que ocorreu, ele pode ter um Ka dentro dele. Portanto, solicito vossa permissão. – ele fala em um tom respeitoso.

\- Eu acho uma boa ideia, Nsw – Shimon murmura, sendo que era o único que podia falar, independente de autorização, pois era o Conselheiro real, embora devesse usar um tom respeitoso e submisso.

Atemu suspira e consente, falando de forma autoritária:

\- Faça.

Nisso, ele se vira para Yuugi e usa o poder da sua relíquia para verificar a alma dele, sendo que após alguns minutos, consegue identificar a presença de algo dentro do jovem e após forçar o poder do seu item, consegue uma visão fugaz de algo que não consegue reconhecer por se encontrar camuflado em um forte clarão. Mesmo não podendo discernir com exatidão o que havia visto, ele fica estarrecido, encerrando a sua sondagem com o seu Sennen Aitemu, para depois se virar para o seu sobrinho, falando respeitosamente:

\- Há algo dentro dele. Mas não consegui ver com exatidão. Está bem oculto.

Após as suas palavras, a tensão no ambiente se encontrava tão densa que podia ser cortada com uma espada, sendo que Shada se aproxima e após se curvar, recebe autorização do Faraó para falar:

\- Permita a nós revelarmos esse Ka, meu Faraó.

Ele consente, falando:

\- Eu permito.

Nisso, Shada fica na frente do jovem de cabelos tricolores e aponta o Sennenjou para ele, tentando descobrir que ser era.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko se encontrava possessa dentro do seu amigo ao perceber que usavam magia, através de itens estranhos, para sondarem dentro de Yuugi, conforme usavam os seus poderes.

A dragoa rosna de forma enfurecida, conforme percebia a aproximação da magia oriunda do item dourado, sendo que ela não desejava que eles descobrissem a pequena parte dele que salvou e que se encontrava protegido com os seus poderes, assim como, não almejava ser identificada, pois desejava ficar junto dele para protegê-lo adequadamente.

Assim que o item consegue encontrá-la, ela demonstra toda a sua fúria em seus orbes azuis e mandíbulas escancaradas, enquanto rosnava de forma ensurdecedora, visando expulsar o invasor, sendo que consegue ter êxito em seu intento.

Do lado de fora, todos observam Shada cair de bunda, enquanto murmurava estarrecido:

\- É incrível... Apenas vi o contorno e posso dizer que é poderoso. Muito poderoso.

\- Tragam uma placa de pedra! E grande! – Seto ordena aos soldados, que correm para cumprir as suas ordens.

Então, após trazerem uma placa enorme, ele aponta o seu Sennen Shakujou contra Yuugi, fazendo o objeto brilhar intensamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Yukiko sentia a magia do item que desejava arrancá-la dele e mesmo que no passado, ela tenha desejado ter um corpo só dela, tal desejo havia sido modificado em virtude do que havia acontecido ao seu amigo.

Afinal, ela desejava ficar dentro dele para tentar protegê-lo, temendo que não conseguisse proteger o seu amigo de infância, adequadamente, caso ficasse longe dele.

Portanto, a dragoa passa a lutar arduamente contra a extração.

Ademais, a albina não sabia o que aconteceria se conseguissem extrai-la e se ela teria o seu corpo de volta, caso tivessem êxito em seu plano de retirá-la a força de dentro dele.

Após alguns minutos, Seto fala, sendo visível o esforço imenso que fazia ao lutar contra Yukiko:

\- Precisamos combinar os Sennen Aitemu!

Nisso, eles consentem e se concentram, usando em conjunto todo o poder dos itens e mesmo assim, não conseguem, sendo que o monarca surpreende todos ao se erguer, fazendo os sacerdotes murmurarem:

\- Per'a'ah...

O soberano concentra o poder do seu Sennensui, que por sua vez, faz brilhar intensamente o olho de Wadjet, com todos avistando um terceiro olho em sua testa que havia surgido por cima do símbolo dourado de olho, fazendo surgir o fascínio em seus convidados e conterrâneos, com o soberano ordenando em um tom de voz firme, implacável e desafiador ao tomar o controle do poder dos itens para si ao fazê-los reagir ao seu Sennen Aitemu, os fazendo reverberar em ressonância ao dele, enquanto "liderava" os outros, por assim dizer, para depois, canalizar tudo no ser dentro daquele que amava, enquanto se encontrava atento ao estado de saúde dele, pois estavam usando itens mágicos poderosos e ele nunca se perdoaria se ferisse aquele que amava com toda a força do seu ser.

\- Saia! – Atemu ordena com a sua voz barítono profunda e implacável que revibrava pelo salão.

Nisso, Yukiko é retirada pelo poder em conjunto dos artefatos mágicos e todos observam um dragão alvo e felpudo com orelhas felpudas e focinho longo, surgindo dentre um brilho intenso que envolveu o corpo de Yuugi, sendo que a mesma cai com estrondo no piso de arenito do salão, para depois, sacudir o seu pescoço comprido, com todos notando as garras afiadas e curvadas que pareciam ser de diamante, com os olhos de todos se dirigindo ao final da cauda dela que exibia um porrete ameaçador, enquanto que as asas com penas se abriam de forma desajeitada, para depois, a albina recuperar o controle delas ao dobrá-las, momentaneamente, rentes ao seu corpo, passando a olhar para todos que estavam no salão, exibindo a mais pura fúria nos orbes safira.

A visão dela fez a maior parte das pessoas se afastarem, fugindo desesperadas do local, acabando por imperar gritos de medo no salão, com muitos exibindo uma face aterrorizada, enquanto fugiam ao mesmo tempo em que os demais, apenas balbuciavam palavras incompreensíveis, conforme eram tomados por um forte medo que os fez ficar paralisados, exibindo os olhos esbugalhados para o ser imenso a frente deles.

Nesse interim, enquanto Yukiko se concentrava para gerenciar um corpo físico, novamente, mexendo as suas asas, patas, pescoço e mandíbulas, fazendo questão de exercitar rapidamente os seus músculos recém-adquiridos, os Hem-netjr se encontravam aturdidos com a visão inusitada da dragoa que era um dos maiores monstros que já haviam visto, com exceção dos Deuses e de Exodia, segundo relatos de seu tamanho, uma vez que foi invocado por Shimon há várias décadas, atrás, para obliterar parte dos exércitos que invadiram o Egito.

Então, eles se recuperam e começam a invocar os poderes dos seus respectivos Sennen Aitemu para serar ela na pedra que havia sido trazida pelos guardas e ao tentarem selá-la, eles descobrem que os itens não reagem ao selamento na presença dela, evidenciando assim, sobre o olhar estupefato deles, que não se tratava de um Ka ou Ba, com eles tentando compreender o que era o ser na frente deles.

Após estar à vontade com o retorno de um corpo físico, ela passa a se focar nos Hem-netjr , sendo que havia dedicado um olhar de fúria ao Faraó, pois desejava libertar os seus amigos e se tivesse que destruir aquele local e matar as pessoas, assim faria.

Afinal, a fúria de um dragão não podia ser aplacada facilmente.

Ela emite um rugido ensurdecedor ao escancarar as suas mandíbulas, revelando as fileiras de dentes alvos afiados, para depois, avançar no humano que se encontrava mais perto dela, no caso, Seto, erguendo o seu braço dianteiro, enquanto flexionava as garras, conforme as descia contra ele que a surpreende ao desviar habilmente, sendo que ele era o segundo melhor guerreiro, após Atemu.

Graças aos treinamentos, ele conseguiu obter reflexos rápidos, fazendo com que conseguisse desviar do golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que girava o corpo e atingia com o seu Sennen Shakujou o dorso da pata que tinha garras afiadas, conseguindo feri-la de leve dentre a pelagem, com todos ficam surpresos ao verem uma gota de sangue no Sennen Aitemu e no chão, enquanto a dragoa encolhia a pata, lambendo o ferimento, para em seguida rugir furiosa para o primo de Atemu, fazendo a sua capa esvoaçar, enquanto o mesmo se afastava com segurança, se juntando aos outros Hem-netjr , com todos processando a descoberta estarrecedora de que o monstro na frente deles era um ser vivo, pois havia sangrado.

Tomada pela ira, ela brande a sua cauda, com o seu porrete trincando o chão de arenito, para depois rugir de forma ensurdecedora, demonstrando assim toda a sua fúria, tanto pelo que fizeram aos seus amigos, quanto pelo fato de retirarem ela de dentro de Yuugi.

Nesse interim, Jounouchi, Honda e Ryou, que não fugiram junto dos outros que não estavam paralisados de terror, imploravam aos seus pais para que fugissem, com os mesmos se recusando, sendo que haviam se afastado do local que Yukiko se encontrava, com Mariku se juntando a eles, enquanto se encontrava preocupado com os seus irmãos, Isis e Rishidi.

Após conseguirem afastar os seus entes queridos do local, os colocando em segurança, com exceção de Mariku, uma vez que os seus irmãos mais velhos estavam próximos do Faraó, o quarteto avançou em direção ao dragão visando ajudarem o seu amigo a enfrentar a dragoa enfurecida e decidiram agir, quando chegasse o momento oportuno para fazerem isso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Seto havia desviado do ataque, Mahaado decidiu concentrar os seus poderes mágicos e após reunir poder suficiente, fez brotar do chão de arenito, correntes mágicas que são lançadas por uma força invisível sobre a dragoa, conseguindo imobilizá-la temporariamente para permitir um contra-ataque por partes deles.

Conforme analisava o comportamento de Yukiko, Atemu havia notado que o dragão sempre evitava atingir os pilares ao brandir o seu porrete, chegando ao ponto de notar o quanto era cuidadosa para evitar atingi-los, mesmo imersa na mais pura fúria, fazendo-o arquear o cenho, pois não era uma conduta esperada de uma besta, além dos orbes azuis dela demonstrarem inteligência por trás da raiva que cintilava neles, demonstrando assim que ela tinha inteligência, inclusive pelo fato de compreender os riscos envolvidos em atingir as pilastras.

Quando a dragoa faz um movimento com as asas, tentando estica-las para os lados na sua luta frenética para se libertar das correntes que a restringiam, ela acaba atingindo uma espécie de mesa, fazendo com que um vaso fosse lançado para alto, para depois, começar a cair em direção a Yuugi, fazendo com que ficasse alarmada ao ver que o seu amigo estava em perigo.

Para protegê-lo, ela consegue estender parcialmente algumas penas de sua asa, as colocando em cima da cabeça dele, criando um escudo emplumado que bloqueia o objeto, fazendo com que o vaso se espatifasse contra as suas penas e ao incliná-las levemente para trás, os pedaços caem em direção ao chão.

Tal como Atemu, Seto, Shimon e Mahaado também se encontravam concentrados nos atos dela, com o trio percebendo que o ser possuía inteligência, não agindo como uma besta enfurecida, além de demonstrar o quanto se importava com o jovem.

Então, o portador do Sennen Shakujou tem uma ideia e se aproxima do seu primo, murmurando o plano que surgiu em sua mente para contê-la, fazendo o monarca suspirar discretamente por não apreciar as suas palavras, embora concordasse com o que ele disse, sendo que Shimon ouviu sobre a estratégia para detê-la, concordando com a cabeça, sabendo que Atemu se preocupava com o seu povo e que o plano do seu primo era o melhor naquele momento para conter a dragoa.

Mesmo não apreciando o plano do seu primo, o Faraó sabia que era algo necessário, por mais amargo que fosse para ele e que teria que agir de acordo para convencer o ser a sua frente da seriedade das suas palavras.

Após suspirar, novamente, o soberano dá a sua autorização para a execução do plano que fragmentaria o seu coração em pedaços, sendo plenamente ciente de que precisaria de todo o seu autocontrole para não sucumbir com o demasiado fardo de sua decisão, pois a sua obrigação era manter o seu povo seguro e consequentemente, o seu império.

Afinal, não podia permitir que um dragão vagasse sem controle, pois considerando a fúria que ela demonstrava, o povo dele poderia acabar ferido e isso era algo que não podia permitir que acontecesse.

Então, surge um plano em sua mente e que deveria ser executado, após o plano do seu primo, o compartilhando com Seto, Shimon e Mahaado.

Enquanto isso, Mana havia conseguido afastar Kisara da dragoa por achar que ela poderia acabar ferida, desconhecendo o fato de que a prateada nunca estaria em perigo, mesmo próxima de Yukiko, sendo que a jovem de pele ocre profundo havia tentado se aproximar do jovem de cabelos tricolores para puxá-lo também.

Porém, não conseguiu e por causa disso, só conseguiu afastar a jovem do local onde ocorria a batalha, enquanto a prateada exibia surpresa em seu semblante ao ver a dragoa, passando a acariciar, inconscientemente, a pulseira que tinha em seu pulso, se surpreendendo ao compreender quem era a dragoa e a sua relação com o seu amigo e pulseira, fazendo-a olhar para Yuugi, que ainda se encontrava perto da albina.

Mahaado procura concentrar novamente os seus poderes para imobilizar o dragão alvo e felpudo o máximo possível ao murmurar palavras incompreensíveis para invocar novas correntes douradas para fortalecer as anteriores, visando imobilizar mais eficientemente o dragão, ao mesmo tempo em que se focava em outras magia, simultaneamente, após focar os seus olhos na coleira dourada de Yuugi, compreendendo a magia impregnada no mesmo e a sua provável origem.

Novas correntes douradas brotam do chão e passam a envolver o corpo da dragoa, se juntando as demais que estavam demonstrando algumas trincas, procurando imobilizar suas patas, asas, cauda, pescoço e mandíbulas, conforme as restrições tracionavam para baixo, buscando deixa-la imobilizada contra o chão de arenito, com Yukiko lutando arduamente contra as restrições mágicas.

Graças ao seu ato, os demais conseguem tempo suficiente para começarem os cânticos para invocar os seus respectivos Ka ao usarem o poder dos Sennen Aitemu.

Dos sacerdotes, apenas Seto e Mahaado não haviam invocado monstros. O primeiro para ficar atento para agir se fosse necessário ao colocar seu plano em prática e o segundo para conter a dragoa ao concentrar seus poderes mágicos nas correntes.

Todos que lidavam com invocações de Ka, sabiam que era necessário energia espiritual em conjunto com a magia dos itens para invoca-los e um cântico de invocação, sendo que a a quantidade de energia espiritual usada em cada invocação era proporcional a quantidade de Ka´s invocados pelo shinkan, sendo que os mais poderosos possuíam um custo maior de invocação e se ele ultrapasse o seu limite, o shinkan iria morrer, pois não teria mais energia espiritual para viver.

Após murmurarem uma espécie de cântico, os Hem-netjr começam a invocar os monstros de seus respectivos arsenais de placas de pedra.

\- Spiria! – a shinkan de pele core profundo exclama, conforme surgia de uma placa de pedra, o monstro que havia invocado.

\- Dark Ushebti! Gadius! - Akhenaden exclama, invocando dois de uma vez.

\- Bastet! Helimai! – Karimu (Karim) exclama, invocando dois de três Ka que podia invocar simultaneamente.

\- Soutou no Jakkaru Senshi! Zerua! - Shada (Shadi) invoca dois Ka.

Porém, antes que os Ka invocados pudessem atacar, Yukiko abre as suas mandíbulas e sopra uma nevasca congelante ao arrebentar as correntes que haviam prendido, anteriormente, as suas mandíbulas.

Todos os Ka são congelados sumariamente e caem como pedras, se espatifando no chão, fazendo os Hem-netjr se curvarem, principalmente os que invocaram dois e ela torna a fazer o mesmo, sendo que Atemu percebe o seu movimento e concentra o seu poder, fazendo brilhar o seu Sennen Aitemu, enquanto concentrava o seu poder para invocar um monstro, realizando o cântico em pensamento.

O seu ato faz todos olharem de forma expectante para o seu monarca, imaginando qual dos monstros do seu arsenal o Faraó invocaria, sendo que eles sabiam que os três monstros mais poderosos se encontravam sobre o domínio do seu soberano. No caso, os três monstros tidos como Deuses egípcios pelo seu poder descomunal e imponência divina.

Ao ver deles, somente um Deus poderia invocar outros Deuses e na visão deles, o Faraó era um Deus, possuindo assim, toda a autoridade divina para ordenar monstros tão poderosos.


	29. Proposta

**Notas da Autora**

Todos ficam surpresos, quando...

Atemu decide...

Yukiko fica...

**Capítulo 29 - Proposta**

Afinal, além da quantidade de Ka´s invocados influenciarem na quantidade de energia espiritual dos invocadores, havia o poder dos monstros. Quanto mais poderosos, maior era o consumo de Ba, a energia vital dos seres vivos, sendo que o invocador podia aumentar o seu reservatório mediante treinamento espiritual. Quanto mais poderoso o invocador, menos consumo de energia gerava a invocação dos monstros, mesmo os mais poderosos ao fazê-los se materializarem, após libertá-los temporariamente das pedras que o confinavam para que obedecessem as ordens do seu invocador.

Havia pessoas que podiam manipular os seus monstros pessoais sem precisar de um Sennen Aitemu, sendo que ficavam debilitados se os seus respectivos Ka´s fossem derrotados, com os mesmos voltando para dentro deles, não podendo ser invocados até que se recuperassem.

Eles eram chamados de Ka´s pessoais e obedeciam a aquele que os abrigavam em seus corpos, uma vez que foram criados pelo coração deles e que podiam ser usados em batalhas, após os usuários possuírem um controle consciente sobre eles para poder invocá-los e fazer os mesmos obedecerem as suas ordens, não precisando verbalizá-las, caso tivessem um domínio intrínseco com o Ka, após um treinamento intenso.

Os amigos de infância de Atemu, além de Rishid e Diiva, possuíam Ka dentro dos seus corpos e somente os mantinham mediante autorização do soberano ao demonstrarem o seu domínio sobre os mesmos, além do fato de usarem para a própria segurança, assim como, para protegerem o Faraó e o império.

Inclusive, com exceção de Jounouchi, Honda, Ryo, Mariku, Seto, Mahaado e Shimon, mais ninguém sabia que Atemu possuía o seu próprio Ka pessoal, criado com o seu coração e que obedecia as suas ordens, sendo que nunca usou ele em público e que esse Ka possuía a sua própria habilidade especial ao ser invocado, assim como o de Jounouchi.

O motivo de poucos saberem sobre isso era para fornecer uma surpresa inusitada aos agressores, caso estivesse sobre ataque e longe dos seus guardas, assim como por não ter tempo hábil de pegar uma arma ou de terminar o cântico de invocação. O seu Ka pessoal forneceria o tempo necessário para invocar algum Ka auxiliar, além de ajudá-lo a se livrar dos seus agressores ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto os outros se preparavam para invocar os seus Ka pessoais, os Hem-netjr se encontravam estarrecidos ao verem o que Atemu escolheu para invocar, quando a pedra do monstro escolhido surgiu atrás dele.

Afinal, era uma escolha inusitada, com todos ficando surpresos pelo fato do Faraó manter esse monstro em seu arsenal de Ka´s.

Somente Seto não ficou surpreso com a escolha, pois ele havia tido uma batalha amigável com o seu primo, sendo que na época, o shinkan pensava que tudo o que importava era o poder, enquanto que o seu primo havia falado que o poder era apenas uma ilusão, com o portador do Sennen Shakujou se encontrando oscilando em sua visão sobre o poder desde o embate entre eles usando armas, antes do casamento e coroação de Atemu. O embate com Ka´s foi realizado após a coroação e casamento.

Ele havia invocado um dos seus Ka mais poderosos, o Dyuosu (Dios) e o Faraó o surpreendeu ao invocar a pedra do Karibou, o deixando desconcertado com a escolha inusitada dele.

Inicialmente, Seto se sentiu ofendido pela escolha de monstro, julgando erroneamente que o seu primo não o estava levando a sério ao não invocar um monstro mais poderoso e sim, o Karibou, que era considerado um dos monstros mais patéticos e fracos a serem usados em batalha.

Indignado, ele ordenou que Dyuosu quebrasse a pedra do Karibou, antes deste sair da mesma, com o Ka obedecendo a sua ordem, fazendo-o acreditar que havia ganhado ao sorrir imensamente por ter destruído a tábua de pedra que continha o monstro, antes do mesmo ser libertado.

Porém, o seu semblante de vitória foi substituído por um semblante estarrecido quando as dezenas de pedaços se tornaram Karibou´s e atacaram o seu Ka, o imobilizando, para depois derrota-lo, com o seu primo reafirmando que o poder não passava de ilusão e que havia demonstrado isso com o seu monstro, considerado como o mais fraco de todos e que havia derrotado um Ka de poder considerável, graças ao poder da união.

O shinkan sai de suas recordações com um sorriso de canto.

Afinal, após essa demonstração, as suas ideias sobre o poder foram revistas, enquanto que ele sabia que todos ficariam estarrecidos com o que um monstro tido como fraco, podia fazer se fosse usado sabiamente.

Todos observam o Faraó pegando o seu Sennensui, para depois, acertar a ponta na placa de pedra que surgiu atrás dele com o símbolo do monstro, sendo que o impacto do item que resplandecia, fez surgir inúmeras rachaduras douradas que se espalhavam por toda a superfície, fazendo surgir inúmeros pedaços que flutuavam no ar, com o seu Sennen Aitemu brilhando, enquanto exclamava ao mesmo tempo em que Yukiko liberava uma rajada de neve congelante na direção deles:

\- Karibou!

Cada um dos respectivos pedaços se tornam Karibou´s individuais que se unem em forma de uma parede peluda, formando uma linha defensiva intransponível, bloqueando eficazmente a rajada em forma de nevasca, acabando por serem congelados, para depois se espatifarem no solo, com todos ficando surpresos ao verem que a Tábua voltou a ficar inteira com o símbolo de um único Karibou.

O soberano sorri consigo mesmo, pois por ser considerado demasiadamente fraco, ninguém se importou em descobrir se aquele Ka possuía alguma habilidade especial, com o monarca sendo o único a investigar, acabando por descobrir a capacidade de multiplicação do mesmo e que podia ser usado, tanto de forma defensiva, quanto ofensiva, pois apesar de ser fraco, se estivesse em grande número, iria se converter em poder pela quantidade.

Todos observam o Faraó olhando com destemor para a dragoa que rosnava enfurecida.

\- Você não conseguirá nos congelar. Posso fazer isso com o Karibou, várias vezes, pois posso remontar a sua pedra quantas vezes eu desejar – com exceção de Seto, Mahaado e Shimon, todos os outros estavam surpresos por ele falar com a sua adversária - Eu vejo em seus olhos que possuí inteligência. Inclusive, foi por isso que tomou cuidado com as pilastras que sustentam esse teto. Você evitava os atingir quando brandia a sua cauda. Uma besta não pensaria nisso.

Nesse interim, Shimon Muran se aproxima de Mahaado, murmurando algo, com o mesmo consentindo, com o shinkan exclamando em seguida para Karimu:

\- Invoque o seu Desert Trapdoor Spider! Mas não o exponha. Apenas quero que assuma o lugar das minhas correntes!

O Shinkan consente e começa a realizar o cântico de invocação, fazendo surgir uma tábua de pedra atrás dele que fica de pé, enquanto surgia o desenho de uma aranha rajada.

Mesmo enfraquecido, ele ainda tinha poder espiritual para invocar o Ka, sem arriscar a sua vida.

\- Desert Trapdoor Spider! – nisso, uma espécie de aranha rajada surge de uma tábua de pedra e ele ordena – Use a sua teia!

Aproveitando o aturdimento de Yukiko pela invocação dos Karibou, a aranha jorra várias camadas de teia pegajosa, fazendo-a se enfurecer com as teias que a imobilizavam, além de incomodá-la demasiadamente por serem pegajosas, enquanto Mahaado concentrava o seu poder mágico, sendo que havia examinado à distância a coleira do jovem e após identifica-la, decide replicá-la.

\- Yukiko-chan... – Yuugi murmura, enquanto ela se encontrava perto dele, com os seus olhos saindo do estupor em que se encontravam.

"Continue como você estava. Não use os seus poderes. Eu não quero ver você sendo punido, caso eu não consiga nos salvar. Eu fiquei aliviada de você não ter reagido antes por se encontrar em uma espécie de torpor e quero que você permaneça assim. Eu quero ser a única atacando eles, pois caso eu perca, serei a única a encarar a punição. Ainda bem que a dragoa que vive dentro da Kisara-chan só surge quando ela está inconsciente. Assim, ela não poderá ser punida, pois não reagiu." – a albina fala o final com alívio, dentro da mente do seu amigo.

"Mas, Yukiko-chan, eu não posso deixar você lutando sozinha... Mesmo com a disciplina que eu sofri antes, eu acho que consigo lutar contra isso, se desejar." – ele responde através da sua mente.

"Deixe para lutar quando for necessário. Agora, não é essa situação. Não quero que você seja punido por se levantar contra aquele desgraçado. Portanto, fique fora disso. Eu posso lidar com punições. Dragões não são quebrados facilmente."

"Mas..."

"Sem "mas", estamos entendidos?" – ela pergunta com seriedade e em um tom que não aceitava contestação.

"Sim"

Yukiko sorri discretamente, para depois, voltar a exibir um semblante furioso, fazendo a temperatura cair vários graus e de forma vertiginosa em seu entorno, congelando a teia pegajosa em questão de segundos, para em seguida, quebra-la como se fosse pó, avançando em seguida com o seu porrete contra a aranha, que desvia sobre ordens do seu mestre para frustração dela, acabando por fazer um buraco no piso de granito do palácio que ate aquele instante, estava relativamente incólume, apesar das ocasionais marcas de garras no chão, proveniente das garras da dragoa da neve.

Então, ela nota que surge uma coleira igual ao de Yuugi em seu pescoço, quando Mahaado terminou de replicá-la, após murmurar o encantamento, fazendo-a rugir em pura fúria e imersa na mais pura ira, abre as asas, se preparando para gerar um vento violento, com o Faraó percebendo a coleira e o olhar de Mahaado, que fala:

\- O senhor pode detê-lo. Ordene que ele pare. Eu repliquei a coleira do jovem.

Então, antes dela usar o seu ataque, Atemu exclama em tom autoritário:

\- Pare!

Como ele queria que ela ficasse imobilizada, a coleira interpretou a ordem e surgiram correntes douradas do objeto que a envolvem, a imobilizando, fazendo-a cair no chão, enquanto rosnava, obrigando as suas asas a ficarem encolhidas contra o corpo, com a sua cauda se encontrando imobilizada, também.

Ela tentar falar algo, mas as suas mandíbulas estão presas, fazendo-a ficar frustrada, sendo que Atemu percebe e fala, desfazendo a invocação da placa de pedra do Karibou:

\- Eu vejo que você deseja falar algo. – ele comenta em sua voz barítono profundo, enquanto se aproximava dela.

\- Falar, Per'a'ah? Essa besta? – Akhenaden comenta surpreso.

\- Ela não é uma besta. Ela está, apenas, enfurecida e mostrou inteligência ao evitar as colunas. Ademais, esses olhos não são de uma besta. Há inteligência neles.

Mana, que estava perto do local com Kisara, observa que Yuugi havia se mexido e estava abraçando a cabeça da dragoa que exibia uma postura protetora, mesmo aprisionada, enquanto os olhos azuis cintilavam de ódio.

Então, eles percebem que o jovem parecia influenciá-la, sendo que Atemu pergunta, ficando aliviado em seu íntimo pelo rapaz ter feito algo por si mesmo, embora fosse discreto, demonstrando com esse ato que ele não foi quebrado de forma irremediável. Ou seja, ainda podia ser reparado, assim como a jovem albina de olhos azuis, que pertencia ao seu primo.

\- Yuugi, como vocês se conheceram?

Por causa do efeito da disciplina que sofreu, enquanto via a sua amiga aprisionada, ele conta a história deles, sendo que a sua parte remanescente decide influenciar a narração e o faz omitir sobre a forma humana dela, não sendo considerada uma mentira pela coleira que o puniria se mentisse.

Afinal, o jovem estava, apenas, ocultando uma informação que não era pertinente à pergunta.

Essa parte do Yuugi procurava analisar atentamente as perguntas efetuadas para que não fosse dada uma resposta que prejudicasse Yukiko, pois desejava que a sua amiga fosse poupada de servir sexualmente o mestre deles, caso ele descobrisse sobre a forma humana dela. Se ela ficasse na forma de uma dragoa, seria impossível isso ocorrer, a seu ver.

Inclusive, o jovem se lastimava de não poder salvar a sua amiga Kisara de um provável estupro. Por isso, ele tentaria, ao menos, salvar Yukiko, que sempre o protegeu e cuidou dele, desse destino ao ocultar que ela tinha uma segunda forma.

Após o fim da breve e resumida história que forneceu ao Faraó, o mesmo fala:

\- A sua vila julgava que era filha da Deusa da Lua por causa desse símbolo de lua crescente em sua testa, sendo que você não sabe de onde ela veio. Interessante...

\- Eu não acredito que ela é inteligente... – Akhenaden comenta incrédulo.

\- Qualquer um veria que o olhar dela não é de uma besta, Akhenaden. – Seto fala friamente ao olhar para o seu pai que cerra os punhos com o olhar gélido do seu filho para com ele.

Atemu nota que as correntes douradas exibiam alguns trincos, indicando que com o tempo, ela poderia romper o controle da coleira e decide pensar no futuro, uma vez que era demonstrou ter inteligência.

Portanto, ele faz uma proposta para ela:

\- O que acha de enfrentar os três Ka mais poderosos que eu possuo? São três, pois eles vão representar Yuugi, Kisara e você, uma vez que foram trazidos juntos – Atemu notou que ela parecia ter um sentimento de proteção com a prateada, pois havia evitado atingi-la, além dos seus olhos mostrarem preocupação para a jovem – Você precisa derrotar os três. Os derrotando, concederei a liberdade para todos vocês. Está de acordo? Você vai enfrentar um de cada vez.

A dragoa exibe surpresa em seus olhos ao olhar para o Faraó, enquanto que o portador do Sennengan fica chocado, sendo que procura murmurar com respeito:

\- Mas, Per'a'ah...

Quanto a Seto, após a surpresa inicial, ele consente, pois confiava em seu monarca, sendo que sabia que o seu primo estava falando dos três Deuses egípcios, com o Hem-netjr acreditando que o dragão não conseguiria lidar com os três Ka´s mais poderosos, enquanto que Exodia era considerado o quarto Ka mais poderoso de todos e que foi selado em cinco partes devido ao seu poder imenso.

Porém, somente Shimon conseguia controlá-lo, desde que usasse o seu antigo Sennenjou, sendo que a última vez que Shimon o usou foi em uma guerra. Atualmente, com o Sennen Aitemu, se encontrando, atualmente, com o seu sucessor, Shada.

Claro que o tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real mostrou a Atemu onde as placas sagradas de Exodia se encontravam, sendo que ambos decidiram fazer um teste.

Afinal, se o monarca conseguia controlar os Deuses, ele conseguiria controlar Exodia, sendo que nesse dia, Shimon havia pegado emprestado o Sennenjou por precaução.

No final, foi demonstrado que portá-lo foi desnecessário, pois, o Faraó conseguiu invocar e dominar Exodia facilmente, fazendo com que Shimon sentisse muito orgulho dele.


	30. Os termos de uma proposta

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko insiste...

Yuugi acaba...

Seto decide...

Atemu surpreende Yukiko quando...

**Capítulo 30 - Os termos de uma proposta**

Yukiko consegue quebrar as correntes que prendiam o seu focinho, surpreendendo todos e quando ia lançar o seu ataque no Faraó, os Hem-netjr se põe em posição defensiva.

Então, surge um choque violento que percorre o seu corpo, fazendo-a gritar de dor e se contorcer em agonia, sabendo que era a punição da coleira por ter se libertado, sendo que Atemu exclama, ocultando o seu desespero em um tom de voz firme, pois Yuugi, que estava abraçado a ela, havia sofrido o choque como efeito colateral, o fazendo gritar de dor:

\- Cesse!

A descarga elétrica cessa, fazendo a albina sorver goles de ar, enquanto os seus músculos se recuperavam da punição, com Yuugi a abraçando ainda mais, enquanto solvia golpes de ar, sentindo dores intensas em seu corpo.

Mesmo sentindo dores intensas, o jovem continuava afagando-a como podia, usando movimentos gentis, sendo que o Faraó notou o forte vinculo entre ambos, pois o jovem devia saber da punição e mesmo sabendo que acabaria atingido como consequência, não a soltou.

\- Você sabia que sofreria junto dela. Por que não a soltou?

O Faraó pergunta, embora desconfiasse da resposta, enquanto que desejava que não fosse porque a amava, além do sentimento de amizade, sendo que havia ficado surpreso com a sua linha de pensamento e a possessão que sentia pelo menor.

\- Ela é minha amiga, assim como a Kisara-chan. Elas são a minha família, principalmente a Yukiko-chan. Por eles, eu sou capaz de dar a minha vida, sem pestanejar.

O jovem continuava falando sem emoção, pelo menos, aparentemente, pois Atemu notou que ele demonstrava emoção em sua voz quando se referia a Kisara e Yukiko.

Então, de repente, quando a albina ergue o focinho, rosnando em pura fúria, tendo se recuperado da punição automática por ter conseguido libertar as suas mandíbulas, a albina afasta o seu amigo dela para não ser punido novamente, enquanto se amaldiçoava por não tê-lo afastado do seu corpo, sendo que sentia uma dor e culpa indescritível ao ver o sofrimento que Yuugi passou por estar segurando ela no momento que libertou a sua boca das restrições.

Percebendo que a dragoa estava começando a se erguer para lutar novamente, Seto avança rapidamente em Yuugi, sendo um movimento inesperado para a albina, que não consegue impedi-lo de arrancá-lo de perto dela, se afastando da mesma, enquanto o prendia em uma chave de braço, apontando ao mesmo tempo, a ponta afiada do seu Sennen Shakujou contra o pescoço do jovem.

\- Yuugi-kun! – a albina exclama aterrorizada, para depois rosnar – Seu bastardo! Solte o Yuugi-kun!

\- Se tentar atacar o Per'a'ah, novamente, agora que está sem mordaça, já sabe o que vai acontecer. Estamos entendidos? – ele simula uma face série e determinada, sendo que era apenas um engodo para fazê-la obedecer ao seu soberano sem precisar recorrer à punição.

Afinal, foi esse o plano que ele criou e que comunicou a Atemu, após ter a aprovação dele, sendo que esta encenação era um recurso que somente iriam usar se ela não aceitasse os termos e tentasse lutar, novamente, contra eles.

Como a ameaça não era verdadeira, tanto ele, quanto o Faraó, teriam que ter uma interpretação impecável para convencê-la de que eles iriam cumprir com a ameaça.

As garras das patas dela se retraem no piso de arenito, fazendo alguns sulcos, conforme tentava controlar a fúria intensa que a tomava, pois era plenamente ciente de que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para salvar o seu amigo do homem que o retinho e o ameaçava com um objeto dourado que possuía uma ponta afiada.

Afinal, ainda se encontrava com o corpo imobilizado e embora as correntes douradas demonstrassem trincas em sua superfície, permitindo que se libertasse se forçasse as correntes, havia o fato imutável de que o seu amigo se encontrava demasiadamente longe e com uma ameaça constante em seu pescoço.

Portanto, mesmo que ela conseguisse se libertar das restrições em seu corpo, era plenamente ciente de que não teria tempo hábil para evitar um ferimento fatal.

Yukiko exclama em um tom de voz repleto de fúria, enquanto olhava para o monarca daquele império:

\- Não acredito que matará um inocente! Ademais, ele não reagiu! Eu sou a única que está reagindo!

Atemu endurece as suas feições, exibindo uma feição de implacável autoridade e orbes carmesins que demonstravam a seriedade de suas palavras, enquanto os estreitava, fazendo uma inclinação questionadora de sua cabeça, para depois falar em um tom de voz barítono profundo, duro e cortante, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de clemência ou piedade, decidindo demonstrar a seriedade de suas palavras e ações, embora fosse tudo um engodo para fazer a dragoa a sua frente acreditar que ele seria capaz de matar um inocente, algo era incapaz de fazer, ainda mais aquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, tendo que lutar ferozmente contra o seu desejo de tirá-lo do seu primo e de segurá-lo em seus braços para protegê-lo do mundo, com toda a força do seu amor:

\- Eu sou o surgimento e a colocação do Sol. Eu detenho o poder absoluto, dado pelos próprios Deuses. Minha vontade é lei e o meu julgamento é divino. Ele é apenas um escravo, uma propriedade que eu posso me desfazer, se assim desejar. Inclusive, sabia que posso torturá-lo até a morte com aquele choque? – ela sente arrepios ao se recordar da punição da coleira, passando a temer o que aconteceria ao Yuugi – Você parecer ser bem resistente, mas os seus amigos não são resistentes. Esse escravo suportaria o mesmo? Por acaso, ainda duvida da seriedade das minhas ações?

Yukiko olha atentamente para ele, vendo a dureza das palavras, enquanto que não conseguia encontrar qualquer hesitação em sua voz e semblante.

Inclusive, nunca havia visto tal postura na sua frente, com o mesmo exalando todo o poder e a autoridade que detinha, sendo que os olhos gélidos não demonstravam qualquer hesitação, enquanto exibia um semblante que demonstrava todo o seu poder e autoridade. Por mais que detestasse admitir, sabia que estava de mãos atadas. O homem a sua frente, embora ela duvidasse que fosse apenas um homem, conforme o conhecia naquele instante, estava falando sério, fazendo-a temer pelo seu amigo, sendo que ela não conseguiria viver se algo acontecesse a ele por sua culpa e ao olhar para o homem que detinha o seu amigo em seus braços, o ameaçando com a ponta afiada do estranho objeto mágico dourado em forma de cajado curto, percebeu que ele detinha o mesmo tipo de olhar em seus olhos gélidos, fazendo-a acreditar, piamente, que eles iriam cumprir com a ameaça.

Suspirando profundamente, enquanto suprimia o seu rosnado de fúria e exasperação, a albina abaixa a cabeça em submissão, sabendo que a oferta dele era a sua única tábua de salvação para ela, Yuugi e Kisara.

Portanto, a seu ver, devia aguentar a batalha e aproveitar essa chance que era ofertada, passando a olhar com hesitação para o Faraó, pois temia ter perdido essa chance com a sua conduta anterior.

Atemu havia percebido em seu semblante, conduta e olhar derrotado que havia ganhado aquele embate e que ela havia acreditado piamente em seu engodo e o do seu primo.

Porém, o monarca sabia que mesmo ganhando aquele embate, era apenas uma luta e ele precisava vencer a batalha, decidindo que iria se aproveitar do fato de sua adversária ter cedido para pressioná-la ainda mais, pois desejava a rendição completa.

Afinal, precisava garantir a segurança de todos aqueles que se encontravam sobre sua responsabilidade, fosse de forma direta ou indireta.

Além disso, o outro motivo de desejar arduamente que ela se sujeitasse as suas ordens foi para que não precisasse usar a punição da coleira nela, novamente, pois era algo horrível, a seu ver e ele não queria ficar aplicando essa punição quando a dragoa recusasse a cumprir alguma ordem. No final, os seus atos eram para não fazê-la sofrer com o objeto em seu pescoço e que não podia tirar, pois precisava proteger o seu povo da fúria de um dragão. Como Faraó, era o seu dever garantir isso.

Ademais, mesmo não desejando usar a coleira nela, se ela se provasse uma ameaça, usaria sem hesitar.

Porém, desejava arduamente evitar o seu uso o máximo possível.

Então, mantendo a sua postura, olhar e voz, ocultando os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ele pergunta em um tom autoritário e igualmente duro:

\- Você ainda dúvida?

Então, ela responde com humildade em sua voz, embora estivesse tomada pela fúria, por dentro:

\- Não, mestre. – ela fala a palavra "mestre" de forma forçada e apesar de detestar usava essa palavra, havia usado para agradá-lo, pois a proposta dele havia se tornado a única salvação dela e dos seus amigos.

\- Irei repetir a oferta. Você aceita os termos? Irá cumprir com a sua parte? Juro em nome dos Deuses e em meu próprio nome como Deus Sol, que cumprirei com a minha parte caso eu perca, o que não irá acontecer, acredite. – ele fala com uma voz e postura extremamente autoconfiante que a deixa estarrecida, pois ele era um autêntico poço de confiança inabalável.

A albina cerra as mandíbulas, suprimindo o rosnado que havia se formado em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que tentava suprimir a fúria que a tomava por ser plenamente ciente que não tinha escolha por desejar libertar Yuugi e Kisara. De fato, a proposta do Faraó era demasiadamente interessante para ignorar, embora estivesse preocupada se conseguiria derrotar os três monstros mais poderosos dele em virtude da autoconfiança extrema que demonstrava em sua postura e voz.

Então, decidindo espanar esse pensamento da sua mente, pois não podia se permitir duvidar de si mesma, ela pergunta em um tom de voz respeitoso:

\- Como sabe que eu não derrotarei os seus três monstros, mestre?

\- Eu acredito que irá derrotar dois deles, mas não passará pelo terceiro. – ele fala, exibindo uma confiança inabalável em sua voz e postura, deixando a albina estarrecida.

A autoconfiança do homem a sua frente era como uma fortaleza sólida e instransponível que se refletia em seu olhar, não restando à mínima dúvida em sua convicção de que ela perderia para o terceiro monstro, fazendo com que Yukiko ficasse chocada ao ponto da sua mandíbula cair, demonstrando a fileira de caninos afiados e alvos que podiam rasgar, facilmente, o aço.

A dragoa se refaz e depois de olhar para Yuugi e Kisara, sendo que havia ficado feliz por ter colocado uma de suas pulseiras no punho do jovem, sem que tivessem visto, usando os seus poderes, ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- E se seu perder essa aposta?

\- Com licença, Per'a'ah – Seto fala, chamando a atenção do seu primo - Eu gostaria de uma pequena audiência. Mahaado, você pode isolar a nossa voz, de modo que só possamos ouvir uns aos outros?

Mahaaado arqueia o cenho com o pedido, mas consente, enquanto que o Faraó fazia um sinal para os outros Shinkan, Rishidi, Shimon e Diiva se reunirem em volta dele.

Após fazer a sua magia para isolar a voz deles, permitindo que somente eles e o Faraó ouvissem um ao outro, Atemu fala de forma autoritária, demonstrando a sua preocupação com o aperto de Seto sobre Yuugi, enquanto lutava fortemente contra o desejo de tomar aquele que amava em seus braços para protegê-lo:

\- Afrouxe um pouco. Ele não parece disposto a se rebelar e não quero vê-lo asfixiado.

\- Eu peço desculpas, Heru (Hórus). Vou aliviar um pouco o aperto. Como ele se mexeu antes, achei que iria se debater para ir até aquela dragoa. – ele fala em um tom de desculpa.

\- Então, o que deseja com essa audiência, Hem-netjr Seto?

\- Per'a'ah, qual o plano do senhor quando ela perder? O que exigirá em troca?

Atemu inspira profundamente e fala:

\- Mahaado irá reforçar a coleira dela, pois tenho que proteger o meu povo. Não posso deixa-la sem uma restrição. Ela é demasiadamente poderosa e eu percebi que ela é jovem, ainda. Imagine o seu poder quando ficar mais velha. Portanto, para nos precavermos, a dragoa terá que obedecer as minhas ordens de forma irrestrita, se submetendo a mim, sendo que irei permitir que Yuugi a veja, junto de Kisara.

O portador do Sennengan fica surpreso ao ouvir o plano do seu sobrinho e pergunta de forma hesitante:

\- Vai permitir que eles a vejam, Heru (Hórus)?

\- Você ousa questionar o seu Deus, Hem-netjr Akhenaden? – ele pergunta, inclinando a cabeça levemente em um tom de superioridade, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Não! De maneira alguma, Nsw Atem. Apenas fiquei surpreso com essa parte, considerando o caos que ela causou.

\- Devo mostrar a minha autoridade divina, implacável e inquestionável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se eu demonstrar clemência, permitindo que ela e os seus amigos possam se reunir, posso reduzir a sua revolta. Separá-los, apenas fara aumentar o seu ódio e amargura. Ademais, eles possuem um vínculo forte, principalmente ela e Yuugi. Mesmo em relação à Kisara, a dragoa demonstra que a considera como uma amiga querida. Ao mesmo tempo em que exijo submissão, vou demonstrar clemência ao permitir que se encontrem. Isso irá confundi-la e aos poucos, aceitará a sua condição com menos resistência. Não acredito que o poder da coleira irá contê-la conforme ela envelhece. Eu tenho que pensar no futuro e não apenas no presente. Não pretendo despertar o ódio extremo de um ser como o poder dela.

"Ademais, quero fazer o Yuugi feliz. Se eu privá-lo de vê-la, aquelas belas gemas preciosas ficarem imersas em lágrimas e dor. Tudo o que eu desejo é ver aquelas pedras preciosas brilharem de pura felicidade, como brilhavam em meus sonhos." – ele completa em pensamento, saindo do mesmo com a voz do seu tio, que o faz estreitar levemente os olhos ao olhar para o mesmo.

\- O senhor é o Per'a'ah. Pode ter tudo o que desejar e tomar à submissão a força, sem precisar demonstrar clemência. Tem a coleira para detê-la e fazê-la se sujeitar as suas ordens. Se o objeto começar a demonstrar fraqueza em contê-la eficazmente, faremos todos os magos da corte reforçarem a magia do objeto para impedir que essa besta se liberte em algum momento do futuro.

\- Um escravo sem ódio nos olhos é melhor do que um escravo com ódio no olhar. De fato, sou o soberano e o mais poderoso de todo o Kemet, além de temos essa coleira mágica para obriga-la a me obedecer através da punição. Porém, se eu seguir o caminho da punição para fazê-la obedecer as minhas ordens, corro o risco de quebra-la se usar toda a capacidade de punição do objeto, sendo que possuirei duas opções em minhas mãos, caso eu enverede no caminho da punição. Ou terei em mãos um ser poderoso com o mais puro ódio no olhar ou terei um ser quebrado. Ambas as hipóteses são indesejadas.

"Ademais, Yuugi nunca me perdoaria se eu ferisse aquela dragoa. Ele é muito ligado a ela e senão me engano, eu pude ver um olhar maternal em seus olhos, como se ela visse Yuugi como um filho querido." – ele pensa consigo mesmo.

\- "Quebrá-la"? Ela parece ser bem resistente, meu Faraó. Ela não é uma humana, depois de tudo e por mais que seja inteligente, é uma besta. Ademais, mesmo que a quebre, teremos o poder dela para tornar o império ainda mais poderoso. Não consigo enxergar qual o problema de a quebrarmos. Inclusive, a meu ver, seria altamente benéfico ao império.

Atemu suspira discretamente e fala, olhando atentamente para Akhenaden, enquanto perguntava:

\- Uma espada cega consegue cortar algo?

O shinkan arregala os olhos e nega lentamente com a cabeça, enquanto exibia confusão em seu semblante.

\- Eu estou pensando no futuro quando precisarmos do poder dela. Não quero ter uma espada cega em minhas mãos e não pretendo arriscar a perda dessa lâmina afiadíssima e igualmente poderosa, pois se eu perder o seu corte, perderei o seu poder total. Portanto, devo preservar essa lâmina bem afiada, mas ao meu serviço, visando manter Kemet cada vez maior e mais seguro para o meu povo. – ele fala em uma voz barítono profunda e em um tom que não aceitava contestação.

Akhenaden decide desistir da luta, pois precisava fazer o papel de shinkan leal e obediente. Portanto, se curva levemente, falando de forma humilde:

\- Perdoe-me por não compreender a sabedoria dos Deuses, ò Deus sol.

Atemu faz um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça e depois pergunta, mantendo um semblante neutro:

\- Deseja falar algo mais?

\- Não, Per'a'ah. Perdoe a minha transgressão por não compreender a sabedoria dos Deuses.

Ele consente, sendo que Seto se aproxima do seu primo e fala de forma respeitosa:

\- Poderia adicionar nos termos da derrota dela, que ela o chame de Mestre. Se o povo presenciar o Deus deles governando um ser tão poderoso e que é real, não sendo um Ka, irá provocar admiração, além de servir como um recado a qualquer um que ouse atentar contra o vosso império. Inclusive, poderia haver uma demonstração pública do seu domínio e do poder dela, tanto para o povo, quanto para os estrangeiros. Será algo que servirá para calar a mente de qualquer um que esteja almejando a destruição desse glorioso império.

Atemu reflete sobre as palavras do seu primo e depois, olha para Shimon, que fala:

\- É uma ideia excelente, Nsw. A demonstração do poder do senhor. Ou seja, o próprio poder dos Deuses contra um ser que possui o nível de um Deus, vindo além dessas terras e que se sujeitou ao senhor, podendo ser considerado um símbolo da superioridade do Império egípcio perante os estrangeiros. Afinal, ela não é de Kemet.

Ele reflete sobre as palavras de seu Conselheiro Real e olha para Mahaado, que comenta:

\- Também acho um bom complemento, Per'a'ah, pois mostrará a submissão pública ao senhor, não apenas por ações, mas por reverência.

Os outros Hem-netjr consentem, sendo que Atemu pergunta a Hemt-netjr Isis:

\- O que o Sennen Tauku, mostrou sobre o futuro da dragoa em relação ao império?


	31. Batalha pela supremacia

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Atemu começa...

Yo!

Tekhenu em egípcio é obelisco. Os tekhenu guardavam as entradas dos ḥwt-nṯr (templos).

Wsỉr (Osíris em egípcio).

Tenham uma boa leitura. XDDDD

**Capítulo 31 - Batalha pela supremacia**

Ela suspira e fala:

\- As visões estão embaçadas, Per'a'ah. Após o cerimonial, irei me concentrar arduamente para clarear as visões do Sennen Tauku.

Então, Atemu fala:

\- Pode desfazer o seu heika (magia), Hem-netjr Mahaado.

Ele consente, desfazendo a magia, enquanto que Yukiko estava desesperada ao ver Yuugi ainda nos braços daquele homem que apontava algo afiado para o seu pescoço, sendo que o seu desespero era visível em seus olhos e semblante, fazendo o monarca sentir pena pelo estado que a dragoa se encontrava ao ver o seu amigo rendido, enquanto procurava ocultar qualquer sentimento que fosse inoportuno para a situação ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a assumir o seu manto de Faraó que exercia uma mão divina de autoridade sobre Kemet.

O soberano daquele império fala com a sua voz barítono profunda e implacável:

\- Ao perder, se sujeitará a aceitar o reforço constante de magia nessa coleira feita por Mahaado e pela Corte dos magos, caso seja necessário, além de você ter que obedecer todas as minhas ordens de forma irrestrita e sem hesitação, me chamando de mestre até segunda ordem. Ou seja, você terá que se submeter as minhas ordens. A título de clemência e como um prêmio pela obediência e bom comportamento, permitirei que Yuugi e Kisara a vejam. Está de acordo com os termos?

A albina exibe confusão em seu semblante com alguns dos termos, pois aquele mago podia reforçar a sua coleira, se quisesse e não poderia evitar, pois acabaria restringida se o Faraó ordenasse que não atacasse, com ela sendo obrigada a cumprir a ordem pela coleira, assim como seria obrigada a chamá-lo do que ele desejasse, pois senão fizesse isso, seria punida. Ou seja, era obrigada a obedecer qualquer ordem que ele desse e por isso, não compreendia porque havia a opção dela ter que cumprir com a parte de permitir reforço da coleira e de chama-lo de mestre. Ele poderia conseguir esses dois requisitos sem qualquer acordo, bastando usar o item mágico em seu pescoço.

Portanto, a seu ver, alguns desses termos soavam como sendo desnecessários, considerando o fato dela usar aquele objeto.

A albina decide dar de ombros, pois se o homem no trono queria propor termos desnecessários em um acordo, o problema era dele, pois para a dragoa era indiferente, sendo que não sabia que ele estava prevendo o futuro, quando os seus poderes aumentassem, conforme ela se tornasse adulta.

Ademais, Yukiko confessava que era demasiadamente surreal a permissão de Yuugi e Kisara de visitarem ela.

Afinal, era ciente de que causou uma grande comoção, além de ter danificado algumas estruturas, juntamente com o fato de ter provocado ocasionais trincas no chão de arenito.

Portanto, tal autorização e concessão era algo inesperado, mesmo que viesse atrelado como um prêmio por bom comportamento ao seguir todas as ordens dele.

A dragoa sagrada da neve sacode a cabeça para os lados, decidindo não pensar muito, pois considerando a postura e áurea de poder do homem a sua frente, ela devia agradecer de ainda ter a opção da batalha, embora não possuísse a absoluta certeza se venceria, considerando a postura extremamente confiante do Faraó que a desafiava a não acreditar em suas palavras. Mesmo assim, faria de tudo para derrotar os três monstros que ele invocasse ao dar tudo de si, para que não tivesse qualquer arrependimento.

\- Sim. Eu aceito.

\- Hemt-netjr Isis, invoque o seu Ka, Hourii Erufu (Mystical Elf). Ela tem habilidades de cura, certo?

\- Sim, Nsw. Irei curar todos que tiveram o seu Ka derrotado.

\- Use-a nela, também. Será uma batalha justa. Portanto, ela deve estar no auge de suas forças – nisso, ele olha para a dragoa e ordena – Solte-a.

A coleira acata a ordem proferida pelo soberano, fazendo as correntes a soltarem, enquanto entravam magicamente dentro do objeto, sendo evidente o fato de que ela exibia alguns danos pelo choque e constrição violenta que sofreu para que ficasse imobilizada.

Enquanto isso, a Shinkan se concentra, murmurando um cântico de palavras indecifráveis, fazendo surgir uma placa de pedra atrás dela, para depois, aparecer um entalhe de monstro e ao terminar o cântico, o Ka sai do bloco de pedra e Isis ordena:

\- Hourii Erufu, cure todos que estão nesse local!

O Ka consente e faz o seu corpo brilhar, liberando o seu poder de cura em todos, com Yukiko ficando satisfeita ao sentir o fim dos seus ferimentos, tomando a liberdade de sacudir a sua pelagem, para depois, sustentar o seu olhar perante o monarca, que fala:

\- Vamos para fora. O palácio não é lugar para uma batalha.

Nisso, eles saem, com ela sendo obrigada a andar na frente, longe de Yuugi e de Kisara, sendo que o jovem continuava retido nos braços de Seto, sem ser comprimido pelo braço do mesmo que o mantinha, apenas, rente à pele, caso precisassem deter a imensa dragoa que teve que fechar as asas para passar pelos corredores.

Quando Atemu olha para os lados, observa que dentre as parcas pessoas que ficaram no Salão real, com exceção dos guardas, se encontravam os seus amigos, pois eram os únicos que ficaram no local, além dos familiares dos mesmos que mostraram o devido respeito ao Faraó, uma vez que estavam em publico, com o loiro falando, após obter autorização, quando o amigo dele notou que eles desejavam falar algo:

\- Ficamos aliviados pela solução do senhor, Per'a'ah.

\- Sim. Não que duvidávamos do senhor, mas é que nunca vimos um dragão em carne e osso.

\- Eles são mais incríveis do que nos contos. – o albino fala de forma respeitosa.

\- Põe incrível nisso. – o adolescente com cabelos cor de areia fala, enquanto olhava com fascínio para a enorme dragoa.

O soberano faz um breve gesto com a cabeça e eles seguem a comitiva, sendo que o monarca sabia que o motivo deles terem ficado no salão real era por serem seus amigos de infância e que nunca o abandonariam, assim como Mahaado, Seto, Shimon e Mana.

Os que conheciam o monarca desde criança, sabiam que ele nunca mataria um inocente e que tudo não passava de um teatro, com Seto participando do mesmo, sendo que os atos impecáveis do sumo sacerdote e do Faraó fizeram a dragoa acreditar em seu engordo, enquanto que os outros membros do Rokkushikan, assim como os servos, guardas e escravos, além dos convidados, acreditavam piamente de que o monarca cumpriria com a ameaça, pois era um Deus implacável, cuja sabedoria era divina.

O Faraó precisava assumir esse papel, pois não podia se basear, apenas, na sua divindade para controlar o Império. Era preciso que ele demonstrasse a essência dos Deuses para que os súditos se curvassem sem que ousassem pensar em desobedecê-lo ou tentar algo contra ele, sobre pena de provocarem a sua fúria divina e cuja imagem não era necessária apenas aos súditos e seu povo. Também devia servir como um símbolo de poder e de uma mão divina autoritária e implacável aos estrangeiros, para persuadi-los de qualquer desejo de atacar o glorioso império egípcio, sendo que Shimon estava feliz e orgulhoso ao ver que Atemu seguia os passos de seu falecido genitor e se portava como um esplêndido Faraó.

A comitiva se dirigiu para uma parte do deserto, sobre o olhar atento dos guardas, do povo e dos convidados para a cerimônia, após estes últimos serem encontrados pelos guardas e informados através dos seus servos pessoais, sobre a batalha que iria ocorrer fora dos limites do palácio, com muitos deles ficando curiosos para assistirem o embate entre a dragoa e os monstros mais poderosos de Kemet.

Aqueles que não haviam visto Yukiko por terem fugido do Salão real, assim que ela foi retirada de Yuugi, ficaram fascinados pela beleza e imponência que ela transpirava, além de ser uma presença intimidante, com eles percebendo que ela era alva e felpuda, para depois, olharem para as suas garras afiadas que lembravam diamantes e que eram capazes de rasgar o aço como se fosse manteiga, com eles olhando para o potente porrete na ponta de sua cauda e que era capaz de quebrar o que ela almejasse, juntamente com os caninos afiados em suas mandíbulas, além das asas que deviam ser imensas, pois era visível o seu tamanho enorme, mesmo quando estavam recolhidas rente ao seu corpo.

Havia um murmúrio crescente de vozes que foram, prontamente, silenciados quando Atemu ergueu uma de suas mãos e após o silêncio imperar no local, ele falou com a sua voz barítono profunda:

\- Sou o próprio nascer e o por do sol. Como Deus Sol, eu desafiei esse ser, vindo das terras além do grandioso império de Kemet, em uma batalha de supremacia. Demonstrarei a superioridade do império, a derrotando em uma batalha justa, assim como fazemos com qualquer um que ouse desafiar os Deuses e o grandioso Kemet! – ele fala em alto e bom som, exibindo uma feição implacável e uma voz barítono autoritária e extremamente confiante.

O seu breve discurso faz os egípcios olharem com admiração para o seu Faraó que desafiava um ser que exibia o seu próprio poder e beleza.

Yukiko concordava que era um discurso bem efetivo, sendo que fala:

\- Isso se me derrotar. Vou derrotar todos que você enviar para lutar contra mim.

Atemu nada fala e concentra os seus poderes, com o Sennensui brilhando, enquanto ele ordenava:

\- Tekhenu (Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei), apareça perante mim!

Nisso, de uma das pirâmides, chamadas de Ueju no Shinden, onde ficavam as placas de pedras contendo os monstros, surge um feixe azul que se prolonga até pousar atrás de Atemu e quando o feixe se concentra em um único ponto, passa a reluzir intensamente, ficando gradativamente maior, até que o brilho cessa, revelando um dos Deuses egípcios em toda a sua glória e poder absoluto, fazendo os expectadores arfarem com a visão intimidante, sendo que a albina concordava que ele era imponente e não somente pelo seu tamanho imenso. A postura e constituição exalavam ao mais puro poder.

De fato, ele podia ser visto como um Deus.

Porém, mesmo perante toda a imponência e tamanho imenso do ser que se erguia por trás do seu invocador, ela exibia destemor em seus orbes azuis e começa a concentrar os seus poderes, sabendo que haveria mais dois.

\- Tekhenu (Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei), desabe a sua fúria sobre esse ser! Use o Punho Divino!

Ele ergue o punho, concentrando o seu poder no mesmo, para depois avançar contra Yukiko, com a albina concentrando o seu poder na cauda, agradecendo pelo frio que vinha do deserto por ser de noite e que a auxiliava, já que ela conseguia lutar melhor no frio do que no calor escaldante do deserto durante o dia.

A albina brande o seu porrete que avança contra o punho do Deus Egípcio, fazendo ocorrer o choque do impacto do punho contra o porrete que foi brandido com fúria, sendo que todos ficam surpresos ao ver o Deus recuar, para depois, ela balançar vigorosamente a sua cauda, novamente, começando uma sucessão de golpes violentos que se chocavam contra o corpo do seu oponente, promovendo danos, enquanto desviava dos punhos do mesmo ao desviar para os lados quando era necessário.

Atemu se concentra e passa a comandar, pessoalmente, o Deus, fazendo com que o ser conseguisse agarrar a cauda da albina, para depois ordenar que ele a pressionasse ao ponto de causar danos, fazendo a dragoa gritar pela dor lacerante.

Porém, mesmo sentindo dores intensas, ela consegue concentrar os seus poderes, passando a convergir o gelo que havia criado em um único ponto em uma de suas mãos em formas de pata e ao terminar, os cristais de gelo se compactaram, enrijecendo a sua superfície, enquanto assumia a forma de uma espada extremamente afiada, com a albina começando a atingir impiedosamente o Deus egípcio que acaba soltando a sua cada no processo, embora aquele ponto exibisse graves danos pela pressão violenta, com o Ka desaparecendo ao cair perante ela, para espanto de todos, após o ataque implacável da espécie de espada de gelo afiada que ela havia conjurado ao concentrar seus poderes.

Atemu se pronuncia, mantendo sua autoconfiança imensurável:

\- De fato, os estrangeiros podem ter poderes para tentar subjugar o reinado dos Deuses, mas invariavelmente, irão cair. – todos ficam expectantes quando ele se concentra, com o Sennensui brilhando, enquanto ordenava - Wsỉr (Oshirisu no Tenkuuryuu), apareça perante mim!

Outra luz vermelha surge da pirâmide e pousa atrás dele, reluzindo intensamente, enquanto ficava maior, ascendendo para o céu e após o brilho cessar, o mesmo revela um dragão vermelho imenso e comprido com duas mandíbulas em sua face, com a dragoa concordando que ele tinha um corpo esguio como o de uma serpente, sendo que a sua presença era a mesma do anterior, exalando o mais puro poder e imponência, concordando que era uma visão intimidante.

Inclusive, o seu rugido fez gelar o sangue de muitos, com a maioria dos expectadores caindo de joelhos, enquanto exibiam faces embasbacadas, conforme avistam o tamanho imenso do ser e a espécie de fumaça que era exalada das duas mandíbulas.

Yukiko percebe que seria uma batalha aérea e se ele desejava uma batalha nos céus, o ser a teria, com ela alçando voo, enquanto decidia ignorar a dor pungente em sua cauda, mais precisamente no local que foi pressionado pelo monstro anterior.

Uma intensa batalha aérea tem inicio, sendo que Atemu se encontrava concentrado ao estreitar os olhos para o céu, visando comandar o Deus contra a albina que conseguia desviar habilmente das esferas de eletricidade disparadas da mandíbula menor, enquanto que brandia com dificuldade a cauda, acreditando que esta dificuldade era fruto do aperto violento que ela sofreu nas mãos de Tekhenu (Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei), que tornou o local extremamente dolorido.

O soberano notou a dificuldade dela em brandir a cauda, sendo que tudo estava correndo de acordo com a sua estratégia que consistia em enfraquecê-la, além de minar as suas armas e a sua capacidade de voo, enquanto deixava o mais poderoso para o final, não somente pelo seu nível de poder, mas sim, pelas características do seu poder, que daria uma vantagem inicial contra ela.

De fato, o porrete dela havia sido neutralizado, parcialmente. Mas ela ainda tinha as asas e as garras. Wsir (Oshirisu no Tenkuuryuu) era o oponente ideal para o que tinha em mente.

Orientando-o mentalmente, ele ordena os ataques, com o dragão imenso disparando esferas elétricas contra Yukiko, que disparava rajadas de neve de suas mandíbulas, enquanto fazia manobras aéreas para desviar dos ataques, com ambos voando freneticamente pelo céu, gerando um espetáculo de poder e de magnificência, deixando muitos expectadores boquiabertos pela batalha de titãs que se desenrolava sobre as suas cabeças, conforme eles cortavam as nuvens com as suas asas e corpo.

Quando o dragão se aproximou da albina ao romper a sua rajada de neve com uma esfera elétrica certeira, a dragoa brandiu o seu porrete, capaz de quebrar ossos de dragões, em direção à cabeça do seu oponente, enquanto ignorava a dor pungente da sua cauda ao fazer o movimento.

O dragão consegue desviar do golpe em um primeiro momento ao desviar as mandíbulas maiores, acabando por permitir que a segunda mandíbula, a menor, mordesse com exatidão a área previamente machucada da cauda dela, fazendo a albina rugir de dor e mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, ela consegue concentrar o gelo na cauda ao ponto de criar espinhos afiados e pontudos que forçam o dragão a soltar o local, cuja lesão inicial havia sido ampliada, fazendo com que a albina ficasse desesperada ao sentir que não conseguiria mais mover a sua cauda. O seu porrete havia sido neutralizado, por completo.

Enquanto isso, o ato de morder e tracionar a cauda de Yukiko, a fez ficar demasiadamente próxima do seu oponente, permitindo um ataque direto contra ela, com Atemu decidindo aproveitar esse momento para lançar uma rajada poderosa da mandíbula principal do seu Ka.


	32. O último Deus

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko consegue...

Oshirisu no Tenkuuryuu consegue...

Raa no Yokushinryuu surge e...

Yo!

Ré (Rá no egípcio antigo).

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

**Capítulo 32 - O último Deus**

Ela consegue virar o seu corpo e dá um chute potente com as suas garras, acertando o focinho do Ka, fazendo-a soltá-la, embora ele tenha conseguido lançar o ataque, enquanto gerenciava a dor do impacto do chute dela, juntamente com os cortes em seu focinho ocasionados pelas garras afiadas que possuíam a aparência de diamantes.

Porém, Yukiko consegue desviar, apesar de demonstrar um pouco de dificuldade com a manobra que executou para desviar do ataque direto e por se encontrar ocupada, desviando da esfera elétrica, não percebeu que o dragão resolveu usar a sua cauda como um chicote e como tinha cristas pontiagudas e afiadas, eles provocavam um dano considerável ao atingi-la no dorso como se fosse um chicote, cortando a sua pelagem e proporcionando ferimentos severos.

O seu ataque atinge parte das asas dela, fazendo-a perder altura, tanto pelo impacto, quanto pelos danos. Uma asa havia sofrido grandes lesões e a outra estava machucada, acabando por prejudicar o seu voo, com a albina sendo plenamente ciente de que não conseguiria ter a mesma capacidade de voo anterior, enquanto sentia dores intensas nas asas cada vez que as batia no ar, juntamente com a dor pungente que sentia próximo da ponta de sua cauda, sendo que o ataque do dragão vermelho continuava de forma implacável.

Ela concentra os seus poderes e cria, a partir de uma nevasca, alguns dragões com espinhos de gelo, juntamente com várias aves de bicos, garras e bordas de asas afiadas que avançam impiedosamente contra o seu oponente, com todos ficando surpresos com as habilidades que a dragoa demonstrava.

O ataque surpreende o dragão, enquanto provocava alguns danos nele, com ela decidindo aproveitar o fato do seu oponente estar surpreso pelo seu ataque, para avançar contra o Ka.

Quando o Deus termina de destruir os seres, sendo que havia ascendido para o alto, Yukiko invoca duas espadas de gelo afiadas ao fazê-las surgir em suas patas e começa a desferir golpes contra o pescoço do seu adversário, enquanto girava o corpo, desviando das garras, das esferas elétricas e das chicotadas.

Porém, na última cessão de golpes consecutivos, as patas dianteiras do dragão vermelho conseguem agarrar os braços de Yukiko, os esmagando ao ponto de quebrar os ossos e como último ato antes de desaparecer, sobre ordens do seu invocador, ele decide aproveitar a dor lacerante que ela sentia nos braços, para usar as escamas afiadas de sua cauda, que eram como navalhas, brandindo-a vigorosamente, lesionando as patas traseiras dela para dificultar qualquer movimento deles, sobre gritos de dor da albina e para desespero de Yuugi e de Kisara.

Mesmo com a mente imersa em dor, a albina consegue gritar na mente do seu amigo para ele não intervir, conseguindo assim, encerrar qualquer pensamento que envolvesse alguma reação dele contra o seu captor, visando ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Agora, a sua cauda estava inutilizada e ela sentia uma intensa dificuldade em mexer os seus membros, acabando por sentir dores lacerantes cada vez que tentava movimentá-los, pois sentia que alguns dos seus ossos haviam trincado, enquanto que outros haviam sido quebrados, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia demasiada dificuldade em manter o seu nível de voo em decorrência das dores pungentes oriundas de suas asas, sendo plenamente ciente de que as suas manobras aéreas haviam sido prejudicadas. Mesmo assim, sustentava o seu olhar, enquanto o seu oponente desaparecia do céu.

Mesmo que o seu Ka tivesse sido derrotado, isso não o abalou, pois o seu plano estava transcorrendo como o esperado.

Afinal, conforme prosseguia na estratégia que planejou usar contra a sua adversária, ele havia conseguido inutilizar as principais armas dela, além de descobrir, gradativamente, os seus poderes e habilidades durante o embate.

\- Ela derrotou dois Deuses?! – Akhenaden exclama estarrecido.

\- Ela é incrível! – Seto exclama maravilhado, sendo que havia compreendido o plano do seu Faraó e o motivo de não ter invocado o Deus mais poderoso como primeira opção – Tanto poder! Esse poder será de grande utilidade para a proteção de Kemet.

Todos exibiam estupefação ao verem as batalhas, sendo que perceberam que mesmo sofrendo danos e se encontrando enfraquecida, a dragoa mostrava a sua altivez, sem titubear.

\- Ela é magnifica em todos os aspectos. Eu fico satisfeito dela ser um ser vivo e não um Ka.

\- Por que fala isso, Hem-netjr Karimu? – Shada pergunta com evidente curiosidade em sua face.

\- Um Ka pode ser destruído se a sua placa de pedra for destruída. Mas, ela somente será destruída se for mortalmente ferida. Portanto, não possuí a fraqueza de um Ka. Aquele Karibou consegue retornar indefinidamente, pois o nosso grandiosíssimo Deus Sol usou o poder do Sennensui para quebrar a pedra dele como se fosse um grande quebra-cabeça, utilizando o mesmo poder para restaurá-la, garantindo que ele pudesse ser invocado várias vezes. Qualquer outro Ka que tivesse a sua tábua quebrada, após a invocação, não poderia ser invocado, novamente.

\- Hemt-netjr Isis, você conseguiria invocar a Hourii Erufu, novamente, para usar o seu poder de cura?

\- Bem, eu acho que posso fazer isso. Ela descansou bastante. Por que pergunta, Hem-netjr Mahaado?

\- Ela sofrerá mais danos contra o último Deus e seria crueldade fazê-la continuar com dor, após ser derrotada. Nosso Faraó desejará que ela seja curada dos danos que está sofrendo durantes os embates.

\- Concordo. Seria demasiada crueldade. Se este for o desejo do Nsw, invocarei a minha Ka.

Todos os outros Rokushinkan concordam que seria perversidade deixa-la com dor, com exceção de Akhenaden, que comenta em um tom gélido:

\- Eu acho que ela merecia sentir dor por algumas horas pela sua ousadia de derrotar os nossos Deuses e de ter ameaçado o nosso Deus, o Per'a'ah Atem.

Nesse interim, após a derrota de Oshirisu no Tenkuuryuu, surge um murmúrio crescente dentre os egípcios, sendo que Atemu ergue a mão e todos se calam, passando a ouvir a voz extremamente confiante e de autoridade incontestável que exalava em cada palavra proferida em um barítono profundo, enquanto que em seu semblante, havia uma face austera:

\- Não temam! Eu sou o Deus Sol e falo que os inimigos do nosso império podem resistir, além de lutarem para nos subjugar. Mas no final, os seus esforços serão em vão e a justiça divina na forma dos Deuses descerá sobre eles como um látego e os subjugará!

Yukiko controlava a dor em seu corpo, enquanto concordava que ele conseguia controlar o povo facilmente, além de levá-los da forma que desejava, apenas usando as palavras e a entonação correta, enquanto encarnava um Deus vivo.

Afinal, bastou fazer o seu usual discurso usando o tom certo e palavras certeiras para dissipar qualquer receio nos olhos do povo dele, que volta a sentir uma confiança e admiração extrema pelo Faraó, deixando a albina desconcertada pela forma como ele conseguia fazer eles o idolatrarem através da entonação das palavras, postura e discurso acertado.

\- Ó poderoso Ré (Raa no Yokushinryuu)! Apareça perante mim!

Ele ergue o braço, enquanto o Sennensui resplandecia, mais especificamente, o olho de Wadjet, conforme um feixe de luz dourada surgia do Ueju no Shinden que continha às placas dos Deuses e de outros monstros, pertencentes à linhagem do Faraó, sendo que o feixe ascendeu aos céus, dentre as nuvens, para depois, o Deus se revelar, surgindo em toda a sua imponência e poder ao surgir dentre as nuvens, resplandecendo na mesma intensidade do Sol, enquanto descia gradativamente dos céus para ficar no mesmo nível de voo de Yukiko, passando a olhar, atentamente, para a sua adversária.

"Por que todos esses seres são grandes?! O tamanho é anormal!" – a albina comenta consigo mesmo com uma carranca.

Atemu se concentra e começa a controlar o Deus, iniciando assim o confronto aéreo e em nome da amizade que sentia por Yuugi e Kisara, a albina ignora estoicamente as dores pungentes em seu corpo, enquanto se concentrava em derrotar aquele ser, pois era o último dos seus oponentes, com ela sendo ciente de que ele devia ser o mais poderoso de todos.

Afinal, a seu ver, seria lógico enfraquecê-la, para depois, usar o mais poderoso para derrotá-la.

A albina invoca os seus poderes e cria uma nevasca violenta, com Raa no Yokushinryuu abrindo as suas mandíbulas para liberar o seu poder em forma de rajadas de luz que irradiavam um calor intenso, a obrigando a desviar, enquanto a albina criava adagas de gelo, lançando-as em seguida contra o Ka, com algumas delas acertando o seu oponente e aproveitando a confusão do mesmo, cria uma lâmina de gelo, segurando-a entre as mandíbulas, uma vez que os seus braços e patas traseiras estavam inutilizados, começando a fazer movimentos brutais em sentido longitudinal, e transversal sendo que Atemu se concentra e dá uma ordem especifica ao Deus, que resolve brandir a sua cauda.

Claro, não era como a cauda de Oshirisu no Tenkuuryuu, mas serviria para o propósito de acertar o focinho dela, provocando ardência em seus olhos, fazendo com que o adversário dela tivesse alguns segundos para agarrar o seu pescoço para começar a asfixiá-la ao mesmo tempo em que a obrigava a soltar a espécie de espada de gelo das suas mandíbulas.

Mesmo sentindo a pressão intensa em sua garganta, abaixo da sua mandíbula, uma vez que tinha um pescoço comprido, Yukiko consegue planejar uma forma de se libertar do aperto brutal em sua traqueia.

Enquanto todos os expectadores pensavam que a dragoa iria sucumbir ao aperto vigoroso e brutal em seu pescoço que lhe privava de ar, ela os surpreende ao fazer surgir dois pares de asas adicionais feitas de gelo móvel, criadas com o seu poder e mesmo não sendo razoavelmente aptas para fazer grandes esquivas, eram fortes o suficiente para o que ela precisava.

A dragoa os bate fortemente, ascendendo para o alto o mais rápido que conseguia, ultrapassando as nuvens e continuando vigorosamente com a sua ascensão abrupta, sendo que o frio extremo não a incomodava, enquanto trazia alivio para as dores intensas que a tomavam, com ela sentindo o aperto enfraquecer, gradativamente, conforme ascendiam, garantindo que mais ar entrasse em suas vias aéreas como um elixir bem-vindo que estimulava o bater vigoroso de suas asas, aumentando o impulso da subida em sentindo vertical e que eram auxiliadas pelas suas asas danificadas.

Inclusive, mesmo o ar sendo rarefeito, como ele era frio, fornecia ao corpo da albina tudo o que ela precisava para sobreviver, enquanto que incomodava, demasiadamente, o Ka.

Conforme se elevavam em direção à Mesosfera, Raa no Yokushinryuu começa a sentir dificuldade em voar, pois nunca havia voando tão alto, onde havia o frio extremo e ar rarefeito, sendo que a temperatura congelante começou a provocar danos consideráveis nele, sendo algo que não passou despercebido para Yukiko.

Satisfeita, ela vê que o seu oponente despenca e de fato, todos observam que o Deus luta para se equilibrar no ar, conseguindo voltar ao seu voo, apenas para eles avistarem algo alvo descendo como um projétil contra o Ka, que não consegue se esquivar, enquanto caía em queda livre.

Todos prendem a respiração, temendo ser o fim dele, quando Atemu cruza os braços e começa a entoar um cântico.

Próximo dali, oculto dentre as sombras de um muro, dois gatos observavam atentamente a batalha, exibindo dor e tristeza em seus olhos ao verem os ferimentos da dragoa.

Ambos eram peludos e negros como a pedra ônix e acima dos seus orbes azuis como duas safiras, havia um símbolo de lua crescente que era idêntico ao que Yukiko possuía em sua testa.

Um deles suspira e fala, sendo evidente a tristeza em sua voz, enquanto o olhar de ambos se encontrava lacrimoso:

\- Com certeza, aquele monstro tem algum movimento ou habilidade oculta. Veja o Faraó, Kiara-chan. Ele está entoando um cântico.

\- Verdade. Eu me sinto tão triste vendo-a nesse estado, Yoru-kun, Justo ela que chegou ao extremo de... – ela não consegue falar mais, pois a sua voz se encontrava embargada em dor e desolação.

\- Eu também. Se ela tivesse acesso aos seus verdadeiros poderes, Yukiko-sama poderia... – a voz dele também estava imersa em tristeza e pesar ao ponto de não conseguir falar mais, enquanto ficava cabisbaixo.

\- Infelizmente, ela está usando, apenas, os seus poderes básicos.

\- Sim. Acho que devemos...

\- Primeiro, precisamos avaliar o ambiente, antes de tomarmos essa decisão. Precisamos nos precaver.

\- Com certeza. Nós não podermos nos dar ao capricho de errarmos em nossa suposição. Não haverá uma segunda vez. Precisarmos tomar muito cuidado.

\- Sim. Ainda mais, após o esforço de todos. Errar não é uma opção.

Então, eles voltam a olhar tristemente para a batalha que desenrolava na frente deles, enquanto sofriam, demasiadamente, ao verem o estado em que a albina se encontrava.


	33. Queda

**Notas da Autora**

O embate termina e...

Yuugi e Kisara ficam...

**Capítulo 33 - Queda**

Após o Faraó terminar de entoar as palavras antigas em forma de um cântico, o corpo de Raa no Yokushinryuu se torna flamejante, assumindo uma forma que remetia a uma gloriosa fênix e avança contra a dragoa com o corpo repleto de chamas, sendo este o pior elemento contra Yukiko.

Eles se chocam e ocorre uma grande explosão que desloca grandes quantidades de ar e de areia. Ao se dissipar, revela o Ka em toda a sua superioridade e glória, voando alto, enquanto que a dragoa havia sofrido grandes danos pelo fogo, caindo com estrondo nas areias, sendo visível as queimaduras e seu estado debilitado, com a mesma arfando, enquanto demonstrava o focinho contorcido em dores intensas.

O povo começa a comemorar, quando observam que ela se levantava precariamente, rosnando furiosamente, conforme concentrava os seus poderes, enquanto lutava para se erguer.

A albina consegue invoca várias lanças de gelo, além de criar várias feras aladas que avançam contra Raa no Yokushinryuu, que os dissipa com um movimento vigoroso de suas asas flamejantes, fazendo gerar uma leve névoa, com todos ficando surpresos ao verem que a dragoa havia avançado contra ele ao criar, novamente, asas de gelo imensas, após liberar uma rajada de gelo da boca em direção aos olhos do ser, o incomodando demasiadamente, fazendo-o piscar freneticamente a área dos olhos e aproveitando o ensejo, ela continua o seu avanço contra o corpo flamejante do seu oponente, acabando por transpassa-lo, enquanto a albina gerenciava as dores lacerantes em sua pelagem ao entrar em contato com as chamas.

Prontamente, conforme o plano dela, as chamas do Ka derretem as suas asas de gelo quando elas se chocaram contra ele, fazendo com que o gelo se tornasse água e em uma quantidade suficiente para infligir danos consideráveis, até que o líquido evaporasse em virtude do calor escaldante do seu corpo flamejante, com ela confirmando a sua suposição de que a água provocava danos em seu adversário.

O Deus não havia sofrido qualquer dano pelo impacto, pois não tinha um corpo sólido naquele momento, sendo que o único dano que havia sofrido foi por causa da água que surgiu ao derreter o gelo.

Após ponderar rapidamente em suas escolhas, sentindo que não teria forças remanescentes se continuasse com os ataques próximos ao corpo de chamas do seu adversário, Yukiko decide usar os seus últimos poderes para puxar o ar congelante da Mesosfera, sendo uma habilidade que ela descobriu quando ascendeu ao céu, em uma altura que nunca antes havia ascendido.

Claro que o ar aquecia ao descer em direção ao solo e para evitar que aquecesse, a albina tinha que puxar essa coluna de ar, fazendo-a descer de forma brusca e igualmente rápida para que ele não se aquecesse, permitindo assim o congelamento instantâneo, uma vez que a albina não conseguia, ainda, gerar uma temperatura gélida o suficiente para congelar algo em questão de segundos.

Enquanto isso, o Faraó decidiu que não permitiria que ela se concentrasse, visando evitar a prolongação da batalha, pois se isso acontecesse, a dragoa iria sofrer ainda mais, sendo algo que o soberano não desejava.

Portanto, Atemu se concentra e faz as chamas de Raa no Yokushinryuu se intensificarem, visando dificultar a concentração dela.

Então, o Deus recua ligeiramente para trás, no céu, ascendendo gradativamente, para depois avançar com o seu corpo flamejante contra a dragoa como se fosse uma flecha de fogo, enquanto que a albina lutava arduamente para terminar de conduzir a corrente de ar gelada da Mesosfera em direção ao solo, visando congelá-lo abruptamente.

Porém, o Ka foi mais rápido e alcança a albina, a atingindo com as suas chamas, sendo que como era a primeira vez que ela executava aquela técnica, Yukiko não sabia que iria prejudicar a sua esquiva, a deixando vulnerável a um ataque direto.

A técnica dela cessa quase que instantaneamente quando ela é atingida por chamas intensas que provocavam dores lacerantes e consequentemente, danos.

Os egípcios começam a comemorar a vitória do seu Faraó, quando notam que Yukiko se erguia, apesar de estar ofegante, com todos ficando estarrecidos ao verem ela no limiar da consciência, se preparando para atacar Raa no Yokushinryuu, usando apenas a sua determinação para se levantar, considerando os danos visíveis em seu corpo.

Mahaado, Mana, Seto, Isis, Shimon, Jounouchi, Mariku, Honda, Shizuka, Ryou, Rishidi, Diiva e o próprio Atemu estavam chocados por verem ela se erguer, mesmo estando extremamente debilitada e a beira da inconsciência.

Claro que o Faraó ocultava a sua preocupação, sendo plenamente ciente dos riscos de continuar a batalha, pois ela iria morrer se continuasse lutando e isso era algo que não podia permitir que acontecesse, tanto pelo fato dela estar lutando em nome da amizade que sentia por eles, sendo um motivo nobre, movido pelo amor, quanto pelo fato do seu amado Yuugi sofrer, demasiadamente, com a perda da dragoa.

Ademais, nunca aceitaria a morte de um inocente ou de alguém com motivações nobres, sendo que bastavam a seu ver, os casos em que ele era obrigado a condenar pessoas à morte ou a castigos imensuráveis, apenas por causa do peso da sua coroa e título.

Portanto, para evitar que ela morresse em virtude dos ferimentos, o soberano teria que encerrar a batalha o quanto antes e a única forma de fazer isso era neutralizá-la de modo que não se erguesse para lutar novamente, sendo plenamente consciente de que não podia atingi-la com a forma flamejante de Raa no Yokushinryuu novamente, pois as consequências podiam ser fatais.

Então, ele desfaz a forma flamejante do seu Ka, enquanto ela invocava uma lança de gelo contra o Deus, o atirando através de sua cauda, mais precisamente próximo da base do seu apêndice, com o mesmo desviando facilmente, enquanto avançava nela com a sua pata dianteira fechada em um punho, a golpeando fortemente na cabeça, fazendo-a tombar inconscientemente em virtude do impacto.

Kisara cai de joelhos e lágrimas caem de seus olhos, sendo que Mana estava junto dela e tentava falar algumas palavras de conforto ao ver o estado da jovem.

Yuugi, que mesmo naquele estado, acompanhou a batalha, havia chorado, tanto por fora, quanto por dentro, pelo esforço que a sua amiga fez, ficando de pé, após ter sido abatida e que continuava a se erguer, apenas por ele e pela prateada.

Inclusive, o jovem não queria mais ver um amigo se ferir por causa dele, fazendo-o verter lágrimas de dor e pesar ao ver o estado debilitado de Yukiko, apenas para salvá-lo.

Afinal, era a sua amiga de infância e sempre cuidou dele, além de sempre ser gentil, com ambos se apoiando mutuamente, sendo a sua força para aguentar o sofrimento, sempre estando lá para confortá-lo e protegê-lo.

Agora, estava caída e extremamente ferida, incapaz de se erguer novamente, conforme olhava para a dragoa caída no deserto, incapaz de mexer qualquer parte de seu corpo, sendo que durante a batalha, seus olhos recuperaram um pouco do brilho, que logo foi povoado pela dor e desolação do extremo que ela chegou por ele, embora fosse o esperado, considerando o passado de ambos, fazendo-o chorar copiosamente e agora, chorava ainda mais, enquanto era solto pelo sumo sacerdote.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, os egípcios comemoram a vitória de Raa no Yokushinryuu ao perceberem que a albina não iria se levantar novamente e após alguns segundos, o Deus começa a esmaecer no céu, voltando a sua Placa de pedra dentro do Ueju no Shinden que continha às placas dos Deuses e de outros monstros, pertencentes à linhagem do Faraó, para depois, Atemu erguer o braço, exclamando de forma autoritária e firme com a sua voz barítono profunda:

\- Os Deuses demonstraram a superioridade de Kemet (Egito) perante todos os outros reinos! O império continuará ascendendo, se tornando o mais poderoso a cada dia! Eu sou o Deus Sol, Senhor e Deus de todo o Kemet! Eu sou o próprio nascer e o por do sol! Reconheçam-me perante ti! Reconheçam-me como o Deus Sol que guiará Kemet a um futuro de glória e poder, como o Sol flamejante que se eleva na abobora celeste!

O seu tom de autoridade, superioridade divina e de poder implícito em sua voz e postura, juntamente com os seus atos e discurso, inflama o coração dos egípcios e consequentemente, a adoração por Atemu que era ovacionado entusiasmante, até que ele faz um gesto imperativo, erguendo o braço, fazendo todos os egípcios se prostrarem em direção a ele, aproximando as suas testas do chão e enquanto subjugava o povo em um frenesi de adoração, Yuugi se afastava dali, seguido de Kisara.

Mana tentou segui-los, mas foi detida pelo seu sensei, Mahaado, quando o mesmo a segurou no braço, fazendo um movimento de negação com a cabeça, sendo evidente o pesar em seus orbes ao olhar para os jovens e a dragoa, com a jovem de pele ocre profundo colocando o punho esquerdo em seu tórax, enquanto exibia tristeza em seus orbes lacrimosos e ao perceber que ela não iria até eles, o shinkan solta o seu braço.

A prateada e o jovem de orbes ametistas continuam correndo até a sua amiga caída e a abraçam no pescoço felpudo, enquanto observavam todos os ferimentos e queimaduras. O adolescente a afaga e murmura com a cabeça apoiada em sua pelagem:

\- Me perdoe... me perdoe, por favor.

Ele torna a repetir o pedido de perdão, sendo que a jovem buscava afagá-la, se lastimando pelos ferimentos, sendo que ambos se encontravam com um pouco de vida em seus olhos, indicando que não estavam mais totalmente quebrados, sendo que a diferença era bem significativa.

Atemu se aproxima da dragoa caída que respirava com dificuldade, vendo Yuugi abraçado com ela e Kisara ao lado da mesma, que parecia não dar sinais de despertar tão cedo, algo que o soberano já esperava, pois mesmo demasiadamente ferida e com graves queimaduras, havia se levantado, resistindo a dois ataques flamejantes diretos, o obrigando a golpear a cabeça dela violentamente.

Afinal, Atemu teve receio que ela lutaria até a morte, se ele não a fizesse ficar inconsciente.

Mesmo se lastimando internamente pela sua decisão e atos que haviam sido necessários por causa da sua coroa, status e responsabilidades, pois não gostava de ferir um ser que se levantou contra ele, apenas por amor aos seus amigos, ele conseguiu manter a sua máscara de Faraó, sendo esta a mesma máscara que o seu pai o ensinou a manter, com o monarca falando em tom autoritário, sem olhar para a sua shinkan Isis:

\- Invoque Hourii Erufu (Mystical Elf).

\- Sim, Per'a'ah.

Ela se concentra e começa a murmurar um cântico de palavras indecifráveis, enquanto surgia uma placa de pedra atrás dela, sendo que ao término das suas palavras, surge o contorno da Ka, com a sacerdotisa exclamando:

\- Hourii Erufu, apareça!

O monstro sai da placa de pedra ao tomar a sua forma original, para depois, concentrar os seus poderes e ao se aproximar de Yukiko, começar a curar os seus ferimentos.

Porém, Isis percebeu que eram demasiados ferimentos e que estavam acima da capacidade de cura total de sua Ka ao sentir que os poderes mágicos da Hourii Erufu estavam se esgotando em um ritmo intenso e que em breve, ela teria que retornar a placa de pedra para poder se recuperar.

Então, ela fala em um tom respeitoso, enquanto se dirigia ao seu soberano:

\- Os danos foram muito massivos, meu Faraó. Hourii Erufu vai curar os mais perigosos. Os menores e alguns internos terão que ser curados por outro método. Somente poderei invocar Hourii Erufu novamente, amanhã.

\- Ela conseguirá se levantar?

\- Sim.

Nisso, Yukiko abre os olhos e sente as lágrimas de seu amigo que chorava próximo do seu pescoço, com a cabeça afundada em sua pelagem, sendo o mesmo para Kisara ao vê-la pelo seu outro olho.

Concentrando os seus poderes restantes, ela toca a mente de ambos, sendo que no caso da prateada, isso ocorria através da sua pulseira, com a dragoa se focando na parte da mente deles que havia conseguido preservar, visando confortá-los ao mesmo tempo em que os abraçava delicadamente com as suas patas dianteiras, ignorando as dores que sentia e que haviam sido reduzidas drasticamente.

Ao olhar para cima, avista o Ka e percebe que a curava, fazendo-a arquear o cenho.

Conforme sentia a cura em seu corpo, a albina decide pensar no futuro e no fato de serem escravos, decidindo que iria dividir a atenção de sua mente para encontrar uma solução para a situação deles, pois era inevitável o fato de que eles estavam presos aos egípcios.

Portanto, uma parte da sua mente seria responsável por pensar nos próximos passos, considerando a situação atual deles e a outra se dedicaria a confortá-los.

Era outra habilidade que ela aprendeu recentemente e que achava bem útil quando precisava ter atenção em mais de um assunto ou para mais de uma pessoa ou ser, sendo algo semelhante ao que os peixes e outros seres marinhos faziam ao colocar uma parte do cérebro para dormir, enquanto que a outra parte controlava o nado deles para que não afundassem.

A outra metade da mente dela se dedicaria a confortar as seus amigos que choravam, sendo que começa a afaga-los gentilmente e no caso de Yuugi era de forma maternal, sendo que ela fala em um sussurro amável:

\- Está tudo bem. Não precisam chorar. Eu sou um dragão. Portanto, consigo lidar com danos e dor.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores fala cada palavra imersa na mais pura tristeza, afundando o seu rosto ainda mais na pelagem dela, visando sufocar os seus soluços, enquanto Atemu controlava a dor maciça e intensa em seu coração ao ver o seu amado naquele estado e que ele havia provocado isso em decorrência do seu status e obrigações oriundas do peso da sua coroa e manto:

\- Não está nada bem! Você foi ferida por minha causa! Por causa da minha tendência de acabar sendo capturado por eu ser demasiadamente exótico, você está sentindo muita dor e sofreu graves ferimentos. É tudo minha culpa!


	34. O pedido de Yukiko

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko começa a...

Yuugi e Kisara se encontram...

Yukiko faz um pedido e...

**Capítulo 34 - O pedido de Yukiko**

\- Eu não me arrependo e faria de novo por você e Kisara.

\- Não faça mais isso! – ele grita, ainda chorando – Não quero ver os meus amigos sofrendo e se machucando por minha causa!

Ela olha bondosamente para ele e procura afagá-lo na medida do possível, tentando confortá-lo, enquanto falava:

\- Minha dor é insignificante perante outra dor, bem pior e que corta o meu coração.

Yuugi olha com confusão para ela que fala, sorrindo tristemente:

\- Eu perdi e por causa disso, não poderei libertá-los. Aconteceu como o bastardo previu. Eu caí perante o terceiro por causa daquela forma em chamas que o Ka possuía. Ele me enfraqueceu com os dois primeiros para me derrotar de forma magnifica. Eu reconheço isso, por mais amargo que seja esse pensamento.

\- Como assim?

Yuugi é puxado para dentro da sua mente, vendo a figura translúcida da sua amiga em forma de dragão, na espécie de local em que ela outrora residia, com a mesma inclinando o seu focinho em direção ao seu amigo.

\- Ele me fez mostrar os meus poderes, juntamente com o fato de ter derrotado em público o dragão oriundo de outras terras e que derrotou dois Deuses. No final, ele conseguiu descobrir muitos dos meus poderes, além de demonstrar a superioridade de Kemet em todos os níveis e que mesmo um ser tão poderoso quanto eu, pode ser subjugada. O bastardo teve sucesso com o seu plano. A minha vitória sobre os dois primeiros e a queda perante o terceiro, entusiasmaram demasiadamente o povo e com um discurso certeiro, contendo o bom uso das palavras e da oratória, ele criou uma grande comoção e igual idolatria em sua figura, consagrando-se entre o povo. Saber que fui usada para um show em glorificação a ele e a este império, me enoja. Mas, acordo é acordo. Ele não precisava dar essa chance e por mais que eu soubesse desde o início que eu não passaria por algo feito de chamas, de certa forma, aplacou a minha ira, mas a dor de não poder salvá-los, marca a minha alma. Eu também sei que as batalhas serviram para ele saber todas as minhas habilidades e poderes. Claro que ele não conhece alguns, já que não servem para as batalhas e não há motivo para eu revelar.

O pranto de Yuugi diminui um pouco, mas continuava brotando dos seus orbes que eram como duas gemas preciosas, com Yukiko erguendo o rosto dele ao usar delicadamente uma de suas garras, olhando nos olhos expressivos e que envergonhavam a mais bela ametista, enquanto acessava a mente dele para poderem conversar mentalmente, sendo que fazia o mesmo com Kisara ao dividir a sua mente, após encontrar um plano alternativo para a situação em que se encontravam.

\- Eu sei que a sua parte quebrada vai obedecê-lo irrestritamente, se encontrando sempre atento a qualquer capricho e se ele for estuprá-lo, irei fazer de tudo para preservar a única parte de sua mente que consegui poupar, pois eu desejo preservá-la para ver o meu amigo e mesmo não podendo manter você a salvo como antes, farei de tudo para protegê-lo. Se sentir medo, pense em mim, que eu irei fazer você adormecer, deixando a sua outra parte quebrada para ele. Fique sempre atento. Você terá que cuidar dessa parte para mim, uma vez que não tenho certeza se poderei sentir quando você estiver em perigo. Você promete?

Ele seca o rosto e consente, falando:

\- Sim.

Então, os olhos dela brilham e ela cria uma pulseira de cristal com a cabeça de um dragão e que se projeta para o exterior, enquanto o jovem olhava o objeto que tinha dois olhos azuis em um focinho de dragão e tal como a pulseira anterior, era invisível aos olhos de todos.

\- Isso é para o caso de não ouvir o seu pedido por estar exausta de tanto lutar ou por qualquer outra situação. Afinal, eu não quero que isso me impeça de salvá-lo.

\- E a Kisara-chan?

\- Eu estou conversando com ela nesse momento e fiz o mesmo pedido. O caso dela é mais desafiador, pois a conhecemos há pouco tempo e ao contrário de você, não habitei dentro do seu corpo por anos. Mas procurei dar as mesmas chances de poupá-la, graças ao fato de você ter dado a pulseira para ela.

\- Obrigada, Yukiko-chan.

Então, ela sorri e afaga a cabeça dele com a ponta de seu focinho, para depois a figura dela esmaecer em uma névoa, com essa mesma névoa se condensando, fazendo surgir naquele local uma pequena estátua de cristal contendo o formato do corpo dela, com Yuugi acreditando que era uma parte dela que estava com ele e que ela usaria como uma espécie de link, sendo que a conversa deles durou apenas alguns minutos no mundo de fora.

No lado de fora, a dragoa fica de pé, demonstrando dor em seu focinho, enquanto Hourii Erufu (Mystical Elf) retornava para a sua Placa de pedra que desaparece do local, enquanto retornava ao seu respectivo Ueju no Shinden.

Atemu se encontrava próximo dela, junto dos seus sacerdotes e Shimon, sendo que Diiva e Rishidi se encontravam próximos dele. Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Ryou e os pais deles, estavam mais afastados, assim como Mariku e Mana.

Quanto aos soldados, povo, servos e escravos, eles se encontravam mais atrás dos amigos de infância do Faraó.

Yukiko se aproxima do soberano daquele império, ignorando o semblante tenso dos demais que o rodeavam e que se preparavam para defender o seu monarca ao menor sinal de perigo, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, pois não iria atacá-lo.

Afinal, a dragoa tinha a sua honra e por isso, honraria os termos do acordo entre ambos, juntamente com o fato de não desejar que a fúria dele desabasse sobre os seus amigos, enquanto planejava uma forma de libertar todos eles, além de buscar arduamente alguma falha no acordo feito entre ambos, pois aceitar os termos do acordo, não implicava dela desistir de encontrar alguma forma de retirar seus amigos da escravidão.

Portanto, Yukiko continuaria planejando uma forma de fazer isso.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, os dois gatos com símbolo de lua crescente na testa e que se encontravam longe do local, assistiam com pesar a subjugação dela.

\- Eu gostaria de tê-la ajudado. – Kiara fala, após suspirar.

\- Nós não podemos fazer isso. Afinal, sequer podíamos vir para cá. Nós precisamos ficar invisíveis para cumprir com a nossa missão. Infelizmente, teremos que observar ocultos dentre os gatos desse local para analisarmos o melhor momento para cumprir com o nosso propósito. – Yoru comenta, enquanto afagava gentilmente as costas dela com a sua patinha.

\- Pelo visto, teremos que ocultar as nossas marcas. É a única forma de passarmos despercebidos.

\- Sim. Precisamos nos misturar, enquanto devemos evitar contato humano.

\- Você notou a forma como ela interage com aquele humano de cabeça em forma de estrela?

\- Sim. Se bem, que não deveríamos estar surpresos.

\- Com certeza. Mas nunca imaginei que ocorreria esse reflexo, por assim dizer, aqui neste mundo.

\- De fato. Acho que se prestarmos atenção nele, poderemos perceber elementos que a fazem agir maternalmente em relação a ele.

\- Com certeza, Yoru-kun. Eu confesso que estou curiosa. Creio que podemos aproveitar para observá-lo de perto para comprovarmos nossa teoria.

\- Eu também estou curioso. Bem... Devemos nos infiltrar, agora.

O casal se entreolha e consente com um aceno da cabeça, passando a exibirem concentração em seus focinhos e após fecharem os olhos, o símbolo de lua crescente desaparece, com ambos abrindo os olhos, em seguida e depois de confirmarem a ausência do símbolo um no outro, eles se infiltram dentre os gatos daquele império.

De volta ao local onde o Faraó e seus súditos se encontravam, a dragoa se posicionava na frente dele e fala de forma respeitosa, por mais que as palavras tivessem um sabor amargo como fel para a mesma:

\- Foi um plano demasiadamente engenhoso, por mais que eu deteste admitir isso, mestre.

\- Do que está falando, besta? – Akhenaden pergunta, estarrecido.

A dragoa bufa e revira os olhos, falando:

\- O plano de me usar para realizar um show ao julgar que a minha fraqueza era o fogo, deixando aquele ser que podia assumir a forma de chamas por último, sendo que antes de enfrentá-lo, você me fez batalhar contra outros que eu conseguiria derrotar, mas que iria inutilizar meu porrete, além de neutralizar meus braços e asas. De fato, eu perdi as minhas principais armas, restando apenas as minhas presas. Depois, invocou outro que exigiria o uso das minhas asas e se focou em neutralizá-las ao deixa-las debilitadas, juntamente com os meus braços e pernas, além de terminar de inutilizar minha cauda ao aproveitar a capacidade de manobra do corpo esguio daquele ser vermelho para escapar dos meus ataques, enquanto usava a cauda comprida dele, juntamente com o uso acertado das cristas afiadas e da segunda mandíbula, adicionando o fato dele ser capaz de usar rajadas de eletricidade. Eu descobri a estratégia pouco antes de derrotar aquele que parece uma enguia. Depois, com as minhas asas, cauda e patas debilitadas, usou o que tinha vantagem contra mim pelo uso das chamas ao reserva-lo para o final, pois, precisava terminar de me enfraquecer e após cumprir essa parte do seu plano, tentou me finalizar com um ataque super efetivo. O motivo de usar aqueles dois primeiros, não foi somente para me enfraquecer. O senhor desejava descobrir as minhas habilidades e mostrar o meu poder ao seu povo, para depois, demonstrar o ser dourado derrubando um invasor poderoso de outras terras que derrotou dois, apenas para cair nas mãos do terceiro, mostrando a invencibilidade de Kemet e que juntamente com discursos pontuais, principalmente o último, fez o povo entrar em um frenesi de admiração e de servidão. Ademais, você também queria passar a mensagem aos outros povos para desencorajar invasões e guerras. Uma demonstração de poder imenso e posterior, subjugação desse poder é um método bem efetivo – ela vira o seu enorme focinho na direção de Akhenaden, estreitando os olhos para o mesmo, enquanto rosnava levemente - Como você pode ver e ouvir, velho caolho, eu não sou uma besta.

Então, ela termina de falar, sendo que falava em um tom baixo, fazendo todos ficarem surpresos pela compreensão dela, inclusive Atemu, embora ele mantivesse a mesma posse de superioridade, inclusive em seu olhar e atos, sendo que ela havia acertado em tudo, menos no outro motivo que o levou a fazer isso e que era para evitar o uso da coleira.

Yukiko abaixa a cabeça em sinal de submissão e fala em um tom claro:

\- Mestre.

\- Pode erguer a cabeça. – ele ordena e ela ergue, revirando os olhos ao ver o novo frenesi entre a multidão.

\- Velho caolho? – uma veia salta na testa de Akhenaden – Meu Faraó, essa best...

Atemu ergue uma mão e ele fica em silêncio, para depois, o Faraó falar em um tom de voz que não aceitava contestação, enquanto mantinha o semblante sério:

\- Eu vou ordenar que ela não ofenda os membros da minha corte ou qualquer outra pessoa. Você ofendeu a minha escrava e por isso, não a condeno de devolver a ofensa. Que fique registrado que não aceito qualquer conotação pejorativa sobre a dragoa e a palavra besta entra nessa categoria. Afinal, ela deu provas que possuí inteligência, raciocínio e o dom da fala humana. Uma besta não teria alguns ou todos esses aspectos.

O tio dele se cala, não ousando desafiar o seu soberano, enquanto torcia os punhos, deixando-se levar pelas trevas que o seu coração cultivou pelos sentimentos negativos que fomentaram dentro dele.

Yuugi, que andava junto da sua amiga, acaba sendo engolfado pela inconsciência ao se sentir cansado, com Yukiko usando gentilmente a sua pata com garras para segurá-lo delicadamente, uma vez que ele estava ao lado dela.

Após se aproximar do jovem e analisá-lo, Shimon comenta pensativo:

\- Provavelmente, foi por causa da extração e dos últimos acontecimentos. É incrível o fato que ele não tenha ficado inconsciente, antes.

\- O seu nome é Yukiko, certo? Eu o ouvi chamar desse nome. – Atemu fala irradiando superioridade e seriedade, sendo o esperado do governante de um império.

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Leve-o no seu lombo. Devemos voltar a cerimônia, cuja tradição manda celebrar até os primeiros raios de sol. Quando ele acordar, será dada comida para ele.

\- Sim, mestre.

Ela fala e o pega delicadamente com o seu focinho, o deitando na área que não tinha queimadura e que ficava na junção de seu pescoço, enquanto procurava andar de quatro, algo que não a agradava, pois as suas patas dianteiras eram menores do que as traseiras, fazendo com que o seu andar fosse estranho. Mesmo assim, se sujeitaria por aquele que amava como um filho querido para que este pudesse descansar.

O desconforto dela de andar sobre as quatro patas não passou despercebido no olhar atento do Faraó que não se encontrava surpreso pela dragoa se propor a andar em uma posição incômoda, visando permitir que Yuugi descansasse, percebendo que mesmo que não ordenasse, ela iria fazer de bom grado.

O motivo de não ficar surpreso é que eles tinham a mesma relação que ele possuía com os seus amigos, Jounouchi, Honda, Mariku, Ryou, Mahaado e Mana, embora soubesse que havia um adicional. No caso dela, era o olhar maternal que ela exibia para o jovem.

Inclusive, foi este sentimento, juntamente com a amizade, que fez Yukiko dar o seu sangue para tentar derrotar Raa no Yokushinryuu, chegando ao ponto de ter graves ferimentos pelas batalhas anteriores e depois, contra o último oponente, fazendo com que a areia em volta e embaixo dela fosse tingida de carmesim e em virtude dos danos imensos que havia sofrido, a magia da Ka invocada por um dos seus shinkan havia apenas fechado as feridas mais profundas para conter o sangramento, além de tratar das queimaduras que eram mais severas, sendo necessário uma segunda invocação deste mesmo Ka no dia seguinte, para terminar o tratamento das lesões e queimaduras.

De fato, a albina era muito super protetora e amava Yuugi, sendo que poderia ter fugido deles e mesmo com a dor proporcionada pela coleira, a dragoa a teria destruído, eventualmente.

Porém, pelo vínculo que tinha com o seu escravo pessoal, ela não podia abandoná-lo, acreditando que era o mesmo em relação à Yuugi e ao constatar isso, sorri internamente.

\- O que era a coisa branca que você criou? – Mana pergunta curiosa.

\- Aquilo se chama neve. As espadas eram de gelo. Há os cristais de gelo, também.

\- Neve? Gelo?

\- A água pode evaporar ou condensar, sendo que pode se tornar gelo ou neve, dependendo de como ela é gerada. Há também a geada, além do granizo que é uma gota de chuva que é congelada ao ascender acima das nuvens pelo vento, para depois descer, sendo ascendida novamente para ser congelada de novo e assim por diante, adicionando várias camadas de gelo e somente quando fica demasiadamente pesada, ela cai em direção a terra, possuindo a forma de uma pedra.

\- E como são criados os outros que você citou?

Yukiko explica e após terminar a explicação, observa pelo canto dos olhos que a aprendiza de mago se encontrava maravilhada pelo conhecimento que adquiriu, com a dragoa percebendo que os outros em volta estavam admirados com o seu conhecimento, fazendo-a sorrir de canto, para em seguida, a jovem morena perguntar:

\- Você disse que a chuva congela ao subir para o céu. Por que isso ocorre?

\- Conforme você se aproxima das nuvens, a temperatura cai, gerando condições adversas para a vida. Acima delas, a temperatura é congelante. Foi assim que eu detive, temporariamente, aquele ser que era dourado. Ademais, cada vez que você ascende para o alto, o ar se torna rarefeito, dificultando a sua respiração ao ponto de não ter mais oxigênio.

Todos eles estavam estupefatos com o conhecimento que ela demonstrava. Atemu também estava, mas mantinha a face neutra, como se soubesse o que ela falava.

Afinal, como era visto como um Deus vivo pelo seu povo, ele devia ter a sabedoria e conhecimento divino.

Portanto, deveria conhecer esses aspectos e agradecia mentalmente por Mana ser tão curiosa, sendo que os sacerdotes concordavam que chamá-la de besta era demasiadamente inapropriado, com exceção de Akhenaden.

A jovem de pele ocre profundo estava simplesmente maravilhada e após, tentar imaginar tudo o que Yukiko havia explicado, ela comenta:

\- Então, você é uma dragoa das neves, né? Você disse que era um.

\- Sim. E como deve ter desconfiado, o meu habitat ideal é lugares frios. A temperatura desse deserto, agora, é muito boa. Quanto mais frio, melhor. O calor me incomoda e por causa disso, as chamas são a minha fraqueza. Por isso, eu não consegui lutar contra aquele que era dourado.

\- O Deus Raa no Yokushinryuu?

\- Sim.

Então, ela nota o olhar de admiração de Mana e arqueia o cenho, perguntando:

\- Por que está olhando dessa forma para mim?


	35. A confusão de Kisara

**Notas da Autora**

Mana está...

Seto decide...

Kisara se encontra...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Enfim, consegui terminar a revisão para postar e já estou adiantando a revisão do próximo.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

**Capítulo 35 - A confusão de Kisara**

Então, ela salta no pescoço de Yukiko, esfregando o rosto nos pelos sedosos, enquanto murmurava com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- São tão macios... Parecem que são feitos de seda. Yuugi é tão sortudo de deitar nesses pelos. – ela fala os acarinhando, enquanto continuava esfregando a cabeça.

\- Mana, comporte-se. – Mahaado fala em tom de censura a tirando da dragoa, com a jovem fazendo beicinho, enquanto Isis dá uma leve risada, pois o via como um pai responsável com uma filha arteira.

Yukiko ouve miados e olha em volta, reparando nos gatos e seus olhos brilham, achando eles lindo, sendo que nunca havia visto tal ser e inclusive, aproxima seu focinho para avistar alguns, embora tivesse dentro dela, a sensação de que já havia visto aquele animal em algum momento por mais que não conseguisse se lembrar de quando e onde avistou um deles, sendo que inclusive, parecia querer surgir uma lembrança, com ela vendo as bordas dessa recordação, pelo menos, era a sensação que tinha, para depois essa recordação se esvanecer por completo.

Mana percebe o olhar da dragoa e comenta, fazendo-a sair de seus pensamentos:

\- Você nunca viu um gato antes, né? Eles somente existem aqui em Kemet (Egito). Qualquer um que tente tirar um gato do império é punido com a morte. Afinal, são animais sagrados para a nossa cultura e igualmente vitais para a manutenção de nossos alimentos ao protegê-los das pragas que atacam nossos silos e plantações em busca dos grãos, sendo que tais pragas também podem causar inúmeras enfermidades. Nós raramente termos enfermidades provocadas pelas pragas graças a nossa população de gatos. Temos duas Deusas. Sekhmet, a Deusa da guerra com cabeça de leoa e Bastet, com cabeça de gato que protege o lar.

\- Interessante...

Então, ela continua a falar, só que para si mesma, em pensamento:

"Isso quer dizer que eles têm Deuses antropozoomórficos... Eu acredito que eles tenham aqueles que são antropomórficos, também. Bem, seria o esperado. Será que eles têm Deuses zoomórficos? Sério, eu queria saber de onde vem o meu conhecimento..." – ela murmura o final, enquanto suspirava, pois bastava pensar em algo e o conhecimento surgia em sua mente, nítido como a água cristalina.

De repente, um jovem gatinho acaba se desequilibrando do muro e cai do alto, com a dragoa vendo a queda pelo canto dos olhos.

Rapidamente, ela estende a pata felpuda, impedindo que o filhote se machucasse, para depois trazê-lo junto de si, afagando-o gentilmente com a ponta do seu focinho, o devolvendo onde se encontrava, anteriormente, apreciando o som que ele fez, sendo que tal ato não passou despercebido para a maioria que ficou surpresa com a gentileza e igual delicadeza que ela podia demonstrar, quando desejava.

Eles retornam ao palácio e o Faraó indica um canto onde Yukiko podia se deitar e conforme se dirigia para o local destinado à ela, com ele observando a beleza angelical do menor deitado sobre a pelagem dela, para depois, registrar mentalmente a necessidade de encontrar um local grande o suficiente para acomodá-la e que fosse fresco, pois o calor a incomodava, o monarca se torna plenamente ciente de que o seu primeiro ato na manhã seguinte, seria encontrar o local para acomodar os presentes, assim como, uma dragoa imensa.

Após Atemu sentar no seu trono, dando sinal para que as festividades recomeçassem, Seto vai até Kisara, que havia ficado junto da dragoa, com o ser imenso controlando a todo o custo os seus rosnados ao se lembrar do fato dele ter mantido Yuugi preso em seus braços, usando a ponta afiada do objeto dourado em suas mãos para ameaçar a vida de seu amigo ao apontar para o pescoço dele.

Ignorando estoicamente os rosnados ensurdecedores, mesmo em um timbre baixo, ele puxa Kisara de perto de Yukiko, com a adolescente demonstrando alguma emoção ao ser pega pela mão e após afastá-la, o shinkan pergunta, enquanto ficava aliviado internamente, pois a bela prateada parecia se recuperar em um ritmo mais rápido do que o outro jovem:

\- Você tem poderes mágicos?

\- Não, mestre. – ela fala de forma submissa para desânimo dele.

Após ouvir a sua resposta, ele fica confuso e depois, pergunta:

\- Você sabe o motivo daquele desgraçado ter colocado essa coleira?

Ela força as suas memórias e conta sobre o incidente do mercado, quando Yuugi usou a sua magia para salvá-los do apedrejamento ao abrir caminho entre os aldeões e depois, dele criando neve, com ele a derretendo para se tornar água, pois eles estavam com sede e não haviam conseguido água dos aldeões, que inclusive os apedrejavam sempre que se aproximavam, fazendo com que o portador do Sennen Shakujou ficasse com raiva no final do relato pelos moradores da vila terem tido a ousadia de agredir alguém com uma beleza angelical, como a jovem a sua frente.

Seto confessava que queria torturar pessoalmente alguns plebeus naquele momento e após se acalmar, percebeu que o mercador de escravos julgou erroneamente que ela tinha magia, quanto na verdade, a jovem não possuía qualquer magia.

Mesmo assim, precisava se certificar e vira o seu rosto na direção do líder da corte de magos, que por sua vez, olha para o shinkan que pergunta:

\- Mahaado, você poderia confirmar se ela tem magia ou não?

\- Claro.

Ele se aproxima, fechando os olhos e após se concentrar por alguns minutos, o mago abre os olhos e fala:

\- Essa jovem não possui qualquer magia.

Então, o estômago dela ronca, fazendo-a demonstrar um rubor intenso em suas bochechas, com Seto a levando até as mesas imensas que continham o farto banquete, falando, enquanto apreciava o carmesim em suas bochechas:

\- Sinta-se a vontade. Coma e beba o que desejar.

Kisara fica estupefata ao ouvi-lo, pois havia percebido que vários nobres e pessoas de alta classe se serviam, sendo algo inusitado para a jovem, pois ela era uma escrava e em tese, sequer poderia se aproximar de tal banquete senão fosse para repor a comida e bebida das mesas ou servir aos outros de hierarquia superior a ela.

Após se refazer da estupefação, notando que havia recebido autorização para se servir, ela consente, com o shinkan ficando satisfeito ao perceber que a prateada demonstrava algo em seu olhar e que os seus orbes estavam menos "mortos" por assim dizer, do que do outro escravo que estava dormindo profundamente dentre a pelagem de Yukiko, procurando abraça-la em seu sono, enquanto a mesma agia como um feroz cão de guarda, pelo menos, até se distrair com alguns dos gatos que habitavam o palácio, com a mesma dando carinho neles delicadamente com a ponta de suas garras.

Quando ela cessa, temporariamente, os seus rosnados ensurdecedores, as pessoas no entorno voltam a relaxar, embora olhassem ocasionalmente, com um nítido receio em seus olhares para a grande dragoa alva, que por sua vez, se divertia ao dar alguns rosnados esporádicos sempre que algum curioso se aproximava demasiadamente, os fazendo correrem apavorados, enquanto um imenso sorriso surgia em suas mandíbulas ao encontrar uma fonte de diversão naquela festa.

Após se certificar de que ela não era uma ameaça e que apenas estava assustando os curiosos que se aproximavam dela, Atemu suspira discretamente e bate as mãos.

Ao fazer isso, surge um servo que se prostra na sua frente.

\- Deem comida para a dragoa. – ele fala em um barítono profundo e autoritário.

O servo consente e se afasta, enquanto outro trazia a bandeja para o soberano se servir.

Nesse interim, Kisara estava incerta sobre pegar um prato como as outras pessoas, pois era uma escrava e ao ver o receio dela de estender as mãos para pegar um prato, Seto pega o objeto e o coloca em suas mãos, falando:

\- Eu disse que podia se servir. Fique a vontade.

\- Obrigada, mestre. – ela fala servilmente.

A albina nota a mesa farta e fica em uma perda de palavras com a diversidade de alimentos ofertados e que muitos deles eram desconhecidos para ela, sendo que ela demonstrava fascínio em seus orbes azuis que eram como duas safiras que adornavam o rosto angelical da jovem ao seu lado.

Então, de forma tímida, ela começa a se servir, até que ganha confiança, começando a pegar mais alimentos, um de cada tipo para que pudesse provar as iguarias requintadas, para depois começar a saboreá-los ao se sentar de joelhos no chão, se deliciando ao sentir a maciez e o sabor indescritível em seu paladar e que transcendia os seus sonhos mais surreais.

Ao ver onde ela se sentou, Seto suspira, pegando-a delicadamente pelo antebraço, fazendo-a se levantar, falando, fazendo a prateada olhá-lo, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante, conforme era erguida de forma gentil, enquanto evitava olhar para os seus olhos, uma vez que era uma escrava, acabando por tremer levemente ao julgar, erroneamente, que havia irritado o seu mestre, apesar dele não demonstrar irritação em seu rosto:

\- Olhe para mim – ele pede com uma voz gentil, fazendo-a ficar estupefata pelo tom e com um vestígio de confusão em seus orbes, enquanto cessava o seu temor, ela olha para os olhos azuis dele que demonstravam gentileza e outro sentimento que a jovem não conseguia discernir – Eu não quero que desvie os olhos. Eu a autorizo a olhar em meus olhos. O meu nome é Seto.

Kisara consente, para depois, ser levada gentilmente até uma cadeira, onde a jovem sentou, falando em um tom gentil, fazendo as bochechas dela se aquecerem, pois com exceção de Yuugi, ele era a segunda pessoa a tratá-la com gentileza, com a prateada ficando surpresa ao perceber que apesar dos status dele, ele não parecia ser um mestre cruel pela forma como a tratava e pelo olhar gentil que dedicava para ela, embora percebesse outro tipo de sentimento que não conseguia compreender e que era amor, enquanto que a adolescente se sentia atraída de uma forma incompreensível para o homem de pele ocre profundo á sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que possuía a estranha sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar:

\- Não coma no chão. Sente nessa cadeira e volte a comer.

Nisso, o shinkan se afasta e Kisara olha para o sacerdote, com os seus olhos retornando, gradativamente, a terem vida, enquanto estava confusa, pois ele estava agindo de forma diferente do que foi ensinado durante a disciplina, com a prateada sentindo o seu coração aquecer pelo seu mestre, fazendo-a a corar ao se recordar do olhar que ele dedicou a ela, enquanto persistia a sensação de que não era a primeira vez que se viam, com esse sentimento persistindo em seu ser, sem saber que era o mesmo para Seto, pois o portador do Sennen Shakujou também tinha essa sensação inquietante em seu ser.

Conforme se afastava, ele olhava para a túnica simples que ela usava em forma de vestido, presa na cintura por uma corda fina e rústica, enquanto tinha os pés descalços.

Ademais, o shinkan havia notado que ela estava desnutrida e desidratada, além de ter bolsas sob seus olhos, sendo evidente o fato de que ela não estava bem, com ele decidindo levá-la à curandeira real para que passasse por uma avaliação médica, pois desejava saber a orientação médica de como proceder com ela, acreditando que o seu primo também levaria Yuugi para a Curandeira real, assim que Ra surgisse em sua carruagem no céu.

Por enquanto, faria o que podia para ajudar, fornecendo comida e bebida a vontade.

Ao sair dos seus pensamentos, o shinkan nota que ela se engasgou e corta o espaço entre eles em uma velocidade surpreendente, dando batidinhas nas costas dela e após ela se desengasgar, ele estende um corpo de água, com a prateada solvendo o conteúdo, para depois, suspirar profundamente, demonstrando alívio.

Então, a jovem processa o gesto do seu mestre e fica boquiaberta, olhando para ele, fazendo os seus olhos ficarem "mais vivos" do que antes, por assim dizer, enquanto corava, para depois ouvir a voz profunda dele e no mesmo tom gentil de antes:

\- Coma devagar e mastigue bem a comida. Você pode pegar mais, se desejar.

Kisara fica surpresa pelo cuidado que ele ofertava e conforme observava o seu dono se afastando, a adolescente tentava compreender a consideração e gentileza dele para com uma escrava, agindo de forma contrária ao que ela esperava, considerando o treinamento intensivo que teve para servi-lo adequadamente e pelos seus atos para com o seu amigo.

Então, a jovem passa a sentir um tremor involuntário que surgiu abruptamente nela ao se recordar do fato de que deveria servi-lo na cama, segundo o que aprendeu, sendo um pensamento que a aterrorizava profundamente.

Afinal, tratá-la com gentileza, não afastava a ameaça de tomá-la, a seu ver, uma vez que era propriedade dele, com ele tendo todo o direito de possuí-la como desejava, com o adicional de que não deveria reagir e muito menos, negar ao seu mestre sobre pena de punições piores do que eles sofreram aquela tarde nas mãos do mercador.

Então, a adolescente olha para o seu prato e suprime uma lágrima que ousou formar em seus olhos, enquanto suspirava, decidindo que deveria voltar a comer para aproveitar o sabor e que não deveria pensar nisso, pelo menos, até que fosse inevitável, pois sofrer antecipadamente, nada faria para tornar a situação melhor, sendo que somente iria estender o seu sofrimento antes do ato inevitável, a seu ver.

Suspirando profundamente, de novo, ela volta a comer, decidindo que deveria sobreviver um dia de cada vez, como sempre fazia, nunca pensando no futuro, decidindo seguir isso mais a risca do que o usual, considerando a sua situação atual.

Kisara olha instintivamente para a pulseira que Yuugi lhe deu e que mais ninguém via, sendo que não podiam senti-la, mesmo que a tocassem, fazendo a jovem se recordar da conversa com Yukiko em sua mente e a oferta dela ficar inconsciente no momento do estupro. Ela saberia o que ocorreu, mas não se lembraria, pois ficaria em uma espécie de estupor, inerte o que acontecia ao seu corpo, embora pudesse cumprir com qualquer exigência que o seu dono fizesse, pois haveria uma parte temporária no controle que iria reter a memória dos acontecimentos. A adolescente somente despertaria, recobrando o seu corpo, quando estivesse longe dele.

Ao pensar que tinha um meio de sobreviver a essa provação, pelo menos parcialmente, ela se sente mais aliviada, embora o medo e a tristeza ainda persistissem em seu íntimo, enquanto percebia que havia preservado por muito tempo sua virgindade e que isso podia ser considerado um verdadeiro milagre, uma vez que vivia sem rumo e que havia sido atacada algumas vezes quando foi capturada, apenas para se encontrar sozinha quando despertava, observando que havia destruição a sua volta e ausência de corpos, com exceção de esporádicas cinzas no entorno, com ela sabendo, agora, que essa destruição era proveniente do ser que vivia dentro dela e que a protegia, além de não ser um monstro maligno pelo que foi apontado por Yukiko, que a descreveu como uma protetora pessoal dela e que somente agia quando ela estava em perigo.

Próximo dela, Seto havia notado a névoa de tristeza e medo nos orbes azuis que envergonhavam a mais bela safira e que demonstravam ter alguma vida ao longo das horas, percebendo também que o entusiasmo dela pela comida diminuiu, como se estivesse preocupada com algo, fazendo o shinkan desejar descobrir o que parecia atormentá-la.


	36. Ka e Ba

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decidiu...

Kisara se encontra...

Seto procura...

Eles descobrem que...

Mahaado se recorda de...

**Capítulo 36 - Ka e Ba**

Longe dali, Yukiko havia decidido enrolar o seu pescoço felpudo em volta do corpo, após comer a imensa bandeja de carne que serviram para ela, concordando que era muito bom ter o seu próprio corpo e poder provar os alimentos.

Porém, mesmo apreciando tudo isso, a albina desejava voltar para dentro de Yuugi para poder mantê-lo a salvo, pois, atualmente, a sua proteção encontrava algumas limitações, sendo que a dragoa começou a alterar as memórias e percepções dele do que ocorreu, para que diminuísse a angústia do jovem ao ponto das lembranças trazerem apenas uma leve tristeza e não mais sofrimento, reduzindo também, drasticamente, o sentimento de culpa dele, aproveitando o fato da maioria dos seus ferimentos terem sido curados por aquele Ka e que o seu corpo estava curando o resto, fazendo assim com que aquele que via como um filho querido não se recordasse dos reais ferimentos que sofreu, assim como dos detalhes das batalhas, principalmente contra o dragão vermelho e o último Ka do Faraó, sendo que havia terminado de modificar as memórias de Kisara, sem que ela percebesse, visando evitar qualquer problema com o dono dela.

Afinal, tinha o pressentimento de que aquele sumo sacerdote não era, apenas, um subordinado do Faraó e sim, um familiar. Pelo menos, era a sensação que tinha.

Não muito longe dali, em um determinado momento, Seto se aproxima de Kisara que provava uma bebida, para depois, demonstrando em sua face que não havia apreciado o sabor amargo da bebida, ela é surpreendida pela presença do Sumo sacerdote que pega o copo e após cheirar o resto do conteúdo, sorri de canto, falando:

\- É uma bebida muito forte para quem nunca bebeu. Quer continuar provando outras desse tipo?

A adolescente fica surpresa e depois, responde cabisbaixa, demonstrando nervosismo:

\- Nunca provei bebidas amargas com exceção dessa bebida, mestre.

\- Seto.

Ela arqueia o cenho, sem olhá-lo diretamente, com ele tornando a falar:

\- Eu me chamo Seto. Não gosto de ouvir a palavra mestre da sua boca. Além disso, a autorizei a olhar para mim – ela ergue seus orbes azuis e perde o fôlego ao ver o sorriso gentil em seus olhos - Qual o seu nome?

\- Kisara, mest... quer dizer, Seto.

Ele pega um copo e estende, com a jovem o pegando, para depois provar, mostrando uma face que não gostava, fazendo-a falar, enquanto sorria:

\- É a bebida mais fraca que temos. É para os iniciantes. Quer continuar tentando? Ou prefere outro tipo de bebida?

\- Acho que quero outro tipo de bebida.

\- Temos aquelas. – ele aponta para várias jarras em um canto.

Ela vai até elas, mas para no meio do caminho, o fazendo arquear o cenho.

\- Posso mesmo tomar? – a prateada pergunta com hesitação, enquanto tentava compreender os atos dele que eram contrários ao que ela aprendeu a esperar naquela tarde de treinamento.

\- Fique a vontade. Não precisa pedir autorização.

O Hem-netjr mantém o sorriso em seu rosto, sendo que ele raramente sorria, decidindo que dedicaria os seus sorrisos a bela jovem a sua frente, sorrindo ainda mais ao vê-la corar, conforme apreciava o rubor em seu rosto, achando a cor linda e que contrastava com a pele de porcelana dela.

Nisso, ela se serve e bebe, apreciando o sabor, decidindo provar outros sobre o sorriso de Seto, que em seguida, desfaz o sorriso ao perceber que as mãos dela tremiam, com ela exibindo um intenso nervosismo, enquanto voltava a exibir uma névoa de medo e tristeza em seus olhos.

Então, ele se aproxima a passos largos e pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu semblante, enquanto lutava contra o desejo de erguer as mãos e tocar a pele acetinada ao toque, pois não queria assustá-la:

\- Eu percebi que você treme, demonstrando medo e preocupação, mesmo que eu não tenha dado motivo. O que a está afligindo, Kisara-chan?

Ela fica surpresa e esfrega nervosamente as mãos, para depois, responder em um fio de voz e em um tom que era tão baixo que ele teve que se concentrar para ouvir, enquanto via lágrimas cristalinas se formarem nas gemas preciosas que eram os olhos dela:

\- O senhor é muito gentil com uma escrava. Mas, eu sei que terei que servi-lo na cama também e isso está me assustando. Eu sei que é o meu dever, mas...

Ela para de falar quando ele coloca gentilmente o dedo embaixo do queixo dela, com a prateada desviando o olhar, ouvindo-o falar:

\- Olhe para mim.

A adolescente engole em seco e olha para ele, notando que o sumo sacerdote exibia uma face gentil e uma voz que transbordava determinação:

\- Nunca violei uma mulher e não pretendo começar a fazer isso. Do jeito que você se encontra, seria estupro, mesmo que não reagisse em virtude do treinamento que aquele bastardo deu a você e aquele rapaz. Se eu tenho uma mulher é porque ela deseja por si mesmo. Ou seja, somente pratico atos consensuais. Portanto, se o motivo de você temer ao meu toque e se encontrar nesse estado é por causa do que aquele desgraçado disse, eu peço para que esqueça. Nunca tomarei uma mulher se essa não desejar por si mesma, sendo fruto do seu desejo e não por imposição de qualquer tipo.

O portador do Sennen Shakujou fica feliz ao vê-la corar, achando o rubor lindo, percebendo a face surpresa dela, com a luz voltando aos seus olhos, gradativamente.

Seto solta o queixo dela e se afasta, com ela tocando onde o sumo sacerdote a havia tocado, enquanto passava a observar a forma imponente como ele se movia, percebendo o quanto o homem era lindo.

Kisara sai dos seus pensamentos ao perceber que um grupo de homens se aproximava dela, fazendo-a ficar assustada ao perceber os olhares repletos de luxúria que lhe dedicavam da cabeça aos pés e que a faziam tremer intensamente, enquanto se encolhia, começando a andar para trás, até que se choca contra uma pilastra.

\- Vejam que beleza...

\- Sim. Ela é exótica.

Kisara já ouviu essas palavras antes. A sua pele era exótica, assim como os seus cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, sendo que acreditava que era em decorrência da sua herança hekau khasut (Hicsos).

Claro que a sua família procurava ocultar a sua origem para evitar suscitar raiva entre os keméticos e ela continuava essa tradição para se proteger.

\- Esses olhos são como duas safiras.

\- Vou fazer uma oferta para comprá-la do seu dono.

\- Sou eu quem vai compra-la!

\- Não! Serei eu!

Então, eles começam a discutir entre si, até que param ao sentir uma intenção assassina e ao olharem para a fonte daquela emanação, identificam como sendo proveniente do sumo sacerdote Seto que escudava Kisara, enquanto que o olho do seu Sennen Shakujou brilhava intensamente e ao olharem para o rosto dele, podiam ver a mais pura fúria em seu semblante, com os olhos azuis frios os perfurando brutalmente, conforme sentiam um forte terror tomá-los, pois, naquele olhar havia a promessa de uma morte horrível, fazendo-os começarem a tremer incontrolavelmente ao ouvirem a voz fria e cortante, mesclada a desprezo:

\- O que vocês acham, seus vermes, de provar o poder do meu Sennen Shakujou? – ele termina o final com um sorriso diabólico.

Aterrorizados, eles fogem do local, caindo no processo, sendo que Kisara havia se encolhido atrás de Seto, buscando proteção de forma instintiva, ficando admirada ao ver como ele os dispersou, observando o grupo tropeçando no chão, enquanto procuravam se afastar o quanto antes.

O sacerdote relaxa a postura e massageia a nuca, virando-se em seguida para Kisara, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Você está bem, Kisara-chan?

Ela fica surpresa e cora levemente, falando:

\- Sim, Seto.

\- É melhor você ficar comigo pelo resto da noite. Há vários desses vermes por aqui e eles podem tentar algo físico.

Ela treme frente a essa menção, para depois, começar a andar um pouco atrás dele, com o mesmo voltando ao seu lugar, enquanto continuava examinando a festa e os convidados.

Então, Shada se aproxima e fala, com Seto arqueando o cenho ao ver o semblante sério do seu colega, sendo que o Sennenjou resplandecia na sua mão:

\- Eu detectei um Ka nela e é muito poderoso.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Akhenaden fala, olhando para o seu sobrinho:

\- Precisamos fazer o julgamento dos itens, Per'a'ah.

\- Façam o julgamento dos Sennen Aitemu. – o soberano de todo o Kemet ordena em sua voz barítono profunda, enquanto Seto posicionava Kisara.

Antes de se afastar dela, para fazer o julgamento, ele acalma o olhar de medo que ela exibia e que estava imerso em confusão, também, ao falar gentilmente:

\- Não se preocupe. É apenas um julgamento. Eu acredito que se você tiver mesmo um Ka, ele não é maligno.

\- Ka?

\- Uma criatura criada pelos sentimentos do coração do usuário. Não se preocupe que nenhum mal irá ocorrer a você. Eu prometo.

Ela olha a face confiante dele e consente timidamente, confiando nas palavras do sumo sacerdote, enquanto o mesmo se afastava, tomando o seu lugar usual durante o julgamento dos itens.

O primeiro a ficar na frente dela é Karim que ergue o seu Sennenbakari, falando:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Karim, irei julgar o coração dessa jovem – ele tira uma pena de dentro das vestes e a coloca em um dos pratos da balança dourada – Essa é a pena de Maʽat. Veremos se o seu coração pesa mais do que a pena.

Nisso, o item brilha e demonstra que a pena de Maat é um pouco mais pesada que o coração da jovem, deixando todos estupefatos, pois era algo inédito.

\- Isso é impossível... – o sumo sacerdote murmura em estado de choque, para depois, se refazer e se afastar.

Shada se aproxima e fala:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Shada, usei o meu Sennenjou e revelei a existência de uma espécie de dragão que resplandece dentro dela.

Os sumo sacerdotes voltam a ficarem surpresos, sendo que Shada se afasta, com o tio de Atemu se aproximando, até ficar de frente para a jovem, falando, enquanto concentrava poder no seu Sennen Aitemu:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Akhenaden, usarei o meu Sennengan para revelar a verdadeira forma do Ka!

Ao fazer isso, todos notam que a jovem fechava gradativamente os olhos e após fechá-los, cai inconsciente no chão, com Seto resistindo a vontade intensa de acolhê-la em seus braços.

Então, a prateada começa a resplandecer, fazendo um brilho intenso ser irradiado pelo local, para depois, surgir um brilho, praticamente, cegante que obriga todos a fecharem os olhos, sendo que Yukiko conseguia mantê-los abertos ao usar a sua magia em seus orbes azuis.

Quando o resplendor reduz, todos observam um grande dragão branco surgir, após o brilho se condensar para assumir a aparência da dragoa.

O ser abre os olhos e observa todo o local, sendo que todos ficam surpresos ao ver que o Ka não demonstrava qualquer hostilidade.

Inclusive, a dragoa deita no chão, procurando envolver, protetoramente, a prateada com o seu corpo e após esquadrinhar a área inteira com o seu focinho, volta a olhar para o sacerdote Seto.

Enquanto isso, Mahaado se encontrava pensativo, desde que a jovem desmaiou, pois não havia motivo para isso ocorrer e conforme tentava compreender o motivo dela ficar inconsciente, ele se recorda de algo sobre selamentos de Ka, enquanto era trazida uma placa de pedra sagrada que foi posicionada atrás de Seto.

O primo do Faraó ergue o seu item, falando, após se recuperar da surpresa da existência do dragão, embora o achasse estranhamente familiar, sentindo que não era a primeira vez que via esse ser:

\- Eu usarei o poder do meu Sennen Shakujou para selar o Ka em uma pedra de tábua sagrada – o Sennen Aitemu começa a reluzir, fazendo a dragoa inclinar a cabeça para os lados em confusão, enquanto demonstrava curiosidade com o objeto dourado, sendo que tal reação não era esperado em um ser prestes a ser selado – Ka, sej...

\- Não o sele! Se selar o dragão, ela morre! Não podemos matar uma inocente! Eu acredito que ele seja um Ka e um Ba! Algo raríssimo, mas que pode ocorrer! - o mago exclama desesperado, pois compreendeu as repercussões de selar o dragão na tábua de pedra sagrada ao se lembrar do que foi ensinado sobre Ka e selamentos.

Todos olham para ele, enquanto o portador do Sennen Shakujou ficava estarrecido e ao imaginar a prateada morta, ele sente o seu coração se restringir, sendo que o Faraó disfarçava exemplarmente a surpresa dele frente a esta revelação, enquanto Seto cessava o poder do seu item.

Então, Yukiko se manifesta ao erguer o seu focinho, aproveitando o silêncio retumbante que surgiu, frente as palavras do mago:

\- Ele está certo – todos olham para ela – Eu sinto que esse dragão é a alma dela, também e eu sei que se tirar a alma de alguém, essa pessoa morre, automaticamente. A pergunta que faço é, vão sacrificar essa jovem por um Ka que nunca ofertou nenhuma ameaça?

\- Uma besta como você devia ficar calada! - Akhenaden fala irado, arrancando um rosnado dela.

\- E um velho decrépito como você já devia ter morrido faz tempo. Tem certeza que é humano? Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

Os outros sentiam vontade de rir, mas conseguiram evitar que o riso surgisse em seus lábios, para depois, olharem para o Ka que estava deitado, envolvendo a cauda ao lado de Kisara, enquanto repousava placidamente a sua cabeça ao lado dela, suspirando.

De fato, a dragoa não tentou atacar e estava apenas relaxando perto da jovem, enquanto olhava com curiosidade o seu entorno.

Nesse interim, um vulto se aproximava lentamente do trono ao se esgueirar atrás de uma pilastra, se preparando para erguer algo em suas mãos contra o soberano de Kemet, quando o Sennen Tauku de Isis brilha intensamente, com a sumo sacerdote exclamando para o sacerdote que se encontrava mais próximo dela:

\- Hem-netjr Seto! O Per'a'ah...!

O sacerdote observa a movimentação no local que ela apontava e se desloca, até ficar entre o Faraó e o agressor, erguendo a sua capa e usando o seu Sennen Aitemu para bloquear a espada, sendo que Atemu tinha se erguido do trono com o seu Sennensui brilhando intensamente, enquanto se preparava para usar a sua magia.

Porém, o agressor ergue uma segunda espada curta e avança em direção ao pescoço exposto do sacerdote em virtude do bloqueio que realizou anteriormente.

Então, antes que o Faraó e o sumo sacerdote pudessem reagir, a dragoa branca de olhos azuis se desloca velozmente, chicoteando a cauda contra o braço do agressor, o arremessando violentamente contra a parede, quebrando o braço do bandido, para depois, envolver a sua cauda na cintura de Seto, o colocando próximo dela, sendo que Kisara se encontrava em uma de suas patas, com todos testemunhando a cauda do ser repousando em torno de si mesmo e do portador do Sennen Shakujou, enquanto assumia uma postura defensiva, com os seus orbes nunca deixando o criminoso que havia tentado assassinar o monarca de Kemet e o sacerdote.

Enquanto o homem gemia de dor, Mahaado, junto de alguns soldados, rendem o agressor que estava sendo observado atentamente pela dragoa, com todos se encontrando estupefatos com a conduta protetora do dragão.

Atemu fala com a sua voz barítono profunda, após ficar pensativo por alguns minutos, conforme observava as atitudes do Ka:

\- Eu irei realizar um teste pelo bem de Kemet. Hem-netjr Seto, você deve ordenar ao dragão para que ele retire a cauda que o está envolvendo.

O sumo sacerdote consente ao compreender a essência do teste e que consistia em demonstrar publicamente o controle que tinha sobre o dragão, sendo que Seto orava para que tivesse esse controle pelo bem de Kisara, enquanto era plenamente ciente de que o seu primo não teve outra escolha, além de propor esse teste.

Afinal, uma das suas obrigações como Faraó, era zelar pela segurança e bem-estar do seu povo e aquele dragão emanava um poder que poderia rivalizar com os Deuses, podendo ser visto como uma ameaça, caso não pudesse ser controlado, sendo o mesmo princípio que usou com Yukiko.

Quanto ao monarca, ele esperava que o seu primo conseguisse controlar o dragão, pois não desejava tomar mais uma decisão, que apenas o faria se sentir mal, bastando as decisões que precisou tomar, por mais que o fizessem sofrer por dentro e conforme se recordava das decisões que foi obrigado a tomar pelo peso da sua coroa, os seus olhos vagam entre a dragoa felpuda e o seu amado Yuugi, que ainda estava dormindo profundamente em cima da pelagem dela.


	37. O passado de Seto e de Kisara

**Notas da Autora**

O Faraó decide…

Ryou reconhece…

Jounouchi, Honda e Mariku decidem…

**Capítulo 37 - O passado de Seto e de Kisara**

Seto fala, se virando para a dragoa que o olhava atentamente, sendo que o sacerdote tinha a impressão de ver os orbes de Kisara por trás dos olhos do dragão:

– Tire a sua cauda que está em volta de mim.

O ser olha para ele e consente a retirando obedientemente, com todos ficando estupefatos ao ver o domínio que ele possuía sobre o dragão.

– Eu disse que ela não era uma ameaça. – Yukiko fala, enquanto sorria.

\- Ela? – Karim aponta para o dragão.

\- Claro, é a alma da Kisara-chan. Portanto, é a Kisara-chan. Por algum motivo, mesmo após tudo o que sofreu, ela o defende e eu não compreendo o motivo de defender alguém como você. Ademais, eu percebi que você não ficou tão surpreso quanto os outros, pelo menos, não da mesma forma, ao ver essa dragoa e mesmo agora, vejo em seus olhos que parece conhecê-la.

Todos ficam surpresos com o conhecimento e a observação da albina, que erguia a cabeça orgulhosamente, ficando feliz ao ver que o tio de Atemu trincava os dentes, enquanto olhava furiosamente para ela, que balançava, indolentemente, a cauda ao seu lado.

Nisso, ele suspira e começa a falar, conforme as lembranças dolorosas surgiam em sua mente:

\- Quando eu era criança, eu vivia com a minha mãe em uma das vilas na parte baixa do Rio Nilo. Uma noite, eu salvei uma jovem de mercadores de escravos ao libertá-la da espécie de gaiola em que se encontrava, sendo que eu forneci um cavalo para que ela fugisse, enquanto eu corria em direção a minha vila para encontrar a minha mãe. Porém, quando consegui chegar na minha vila, ela havia sido atacada, sendo que os mercadores estavam me procurando, pois queriam saber o paradeiro da jovem que eu libertei. Ao olhar em volta, todas as moradias estavam em chamas. Eu corri desesperado em direção a minha casa por estar preocupado com a minha okaa-san. Porém, eles me encontraram e me seguraram, para depois, incendiarem a minha casa com a minha mãe dentro dela e enquanto eu gritava desesperado pela minha genitora, esse dragão surgiu no céu, acima das chamas, rugindo e ao avistar os mercadores que tentaram fugir tomados pelo terror de verem o dragão, o ser concentrou o seu poder e liberou de suas mandíbulas possantes uma rajada poderosa de luz contra eles, os obliterando com esse ataque. Depois, o dragão rugiu novamente, antes de desaparecer. Eu encontrei o corpo da minha mãe, após alguns minutos, sendo que fui um dos poucos sobreviventes do massacre.

Todos ficam surpresos com o relato, sendo que o sumo sacerdote olha na direção da prateada que ainda estava inconsciente e se aproxima dela, se agachando para ficar o seu lado, falando:

\- Eu não tinha percebido o quanto ela era parecida com aquela jovem. Acho que o evento foi tão traumático que ficou em uma parte inconsciente do meu cérebro. Ao ver esse dragão, as memórias ressurgiram. Agora, eu me lembro de tudo. – ele ergue o rosto e percebe que a dragoa a olhava, com ele conseguindo ver os olhos da prateada por trás daqueles orbes azuis.

Então, eles notam que Kisara começa a acordar e conforme as suas pálpebras tremiam, indicando que em breve, a jovem acordaria, o dragão começava a desaparecer ao ficar gradativamente transparente até desaparecer por completo, quando ela desperta, inicialmente confusa, para depois, se recordar do julgamento, ficando surpresa ao ver a mão de seu mestre na sua frente, que a auxiliava a ficar de pé.

Após alguns minutos, Atemu fala ao dar o seu veredito, com todos prestando atenção nas palavras do seu Deus vivo:

\- Como a dragoa é o Ka e o Ba dela, não podemos extrai-lo. Se fizermos isso, mataremos uma inocente. Afinal, o julgamento dos itens mostrou o quanto a alma e o seu coração são puros. Inclusive, o seu coração era um pouco mais leve do que a pena de Maʽat. Ademais, é um fato inegável de que o Hem-netjr Seto detém controle sobre esse dragão. Portanto, eu deixarei essa jovem e a dragoa aos cuidados dele, sendo a sua obrigação manter esse Ka e Ba sobre controle. - ele fala o final, olhando para o seu primo.

O sacerdote fica aliviado e imensamente feliz pela decisão dele de não permitir a extração da dragoa, com o portador do Sennen Shakujou curvando a cabeça em respeito, enquanto consentia.

\- Agora, devemos fazer o julgamento dos Sennen Aitemu nesse homem que ousou tirar a vida do Deus vivo de todo o Kemet. - o monarca fala para todos, enquanto os soldados davam um chute atrás dos joelhos do homem que estava preso por cordas, fazendo ele se prostrar na presença do Faraó ao forçarem a cabeça dele contra o chão.

Os membros do Rokkusumo sacerdote assumem a sua posição, para depois, eles começarem, com Karim erguendo o seu Sennenbakari, falando ao ficar na frente do homem mantido em prostração pelos soldados:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Karim, julgarei o coração desse homem – ele tira uma pena de dentro das vestes e a coloca em um dos pratos da balança dourada – Essa é a pena de Maat. Veremos se o seu coração pesa mais do que a pena.

Nisso, o item brilha e demonstra que a pena de Maʽat é mais leve que o coração do homem, com a balança demonstrando que o coração do assassino pesava demasiadamente, pendendo a balança.

Karim retorna ao seu lugar, enquanto Shada tomava o seu lugar na frente do bandido, para depois falar:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Shada, usarei o meu Sennenjou para revelar o ser que habita o seu coração.

O item brilha e ele adentra o coração do homem, avistando um monstro com dois pares de braços e corpo deformado, para depois, sair do coração do homem, enquanto falava:

\- Há um monstro dentro dele.

O sumo sacerdote se afasta, com o tio de Atemu se aproximando, até ficar na frente dele, falando, enquanto concentrava poder no seu Sennen Aitemu:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Akhenaden, usarei o meu Sennengan para revelar a verdadeira forma do Ka!

Ao fazer isso, a criatura sai de dentro do homem, fazendo muitos no salão ofegarem ao verem o Ka que assumia uma postura agressiva, sendo que nesse ínterim, era trazida uma placa de pedra sagrada que foi posicionada atrás de Seto.

O primo do Faraó ergue o seu item, falando em um tom de voz firme e autoritário, enquanto encarava com destemor o ser a sua frente, sendo que Kisara estava encolhida atrás dele, com ele percebendo o temor dela ao ver o Ka:

\- Eu usarei o poder do meu Sennen Shakujou para selar o Ka em uma pedra de tábua sagrada – o Sennen Aitemu começa a reluzir, fazendo o ser avançar contra o sacerdote, desejando feri-lo – Ka maligno! Espirito negro do caos! Vá embora e seja selado nesta placa de pedra sagrada sem demora!

O item dele resplandece, mais precisamente, o olho do cedro e o ser é sugado para dentro da placa de pedra e após terminar o selamento, aparece o contorno da figura na placa, sendo que o Ka poderá ser invocado pelos sumo sacerdotes quando fosse necessário, através dos cânticos sagrados.

Então, enquanto a Placa de pedra sagrada era retirada do salão por alguns soldados, o bandido é tomado pelo medo pela primeira vez desde que estava sendo mantido prostrado na frente do Faraó, sendo que não havia sentido medo quando tinha o seu Ka.

Atemu fala com a sua voz barítono:

\- Antes do veredito dos Deuses, rastreie a alma dele e verifique quanta escuridão há no coração dele, Hem-netjr Shada, usando o seu Sennen Bakari (Balança do Milênio).

\- Como desejar, Per'a'ah. - ele fala respeitosamente, se curvando levemente.

Nisso, ele se concentra e o objeto brilha, com um dos pratos caindo, para depois, o sumo sacerdote se afastar, enquanto o soberano de Kemet falava em um tom autoritário e igualmente implacável:

\- Você estava plenamente ciente dos seus atos. A criatura não o forçou a nada. O seu coração nutriu esse monstro e você o utilizou para invadir o palácio, visando tirar a minha vida. Eu que sou o próprio nascer e por do Sol. Eu o condeno a morte por chibatadas por tentar matar o seu Deus vivo, senhor de todo o Kemet, sendo este o pior crime que pode cometer. Guardas. - ele os chama e faz um gesto para retirá-lo da frente dele.

O homem é arrastado do local, enquanto implorava por clemência, com os seus gritos ecoando no corredor, até que eles diminuem gradativamente, desaparecendo.

Os amigos de Atemu concordavam com o castigo, pois, o bandido havia tentando tirar a vida do amigo deles, sendo que era o mesmo para os amigos de Akhenamkhanen.

O monarca bate ambas as palmas uma única vez, fazendo as comemorações retornarem, novamente.

Após alguns minutos, Mana se encontrava perto da mesa, comendo animadamente, até que ouve uma voz conhecida e igualmente gentil:

\- Você está animada como sempre, Mana.

Ela se vira e percebe que era Ryou, que se aproximava com o seu típico sorriso gentil.

\- Como não consegui me decidir qual comida eu queria provar, eu decidi provar um pouco de cada.

\- Uma excelente decisão. O que achou?

\- Gostei da maioria e me arrependi de provar algumas.

\- E quanto às bebidas?

\- Estava indo provar essa daqui – ela mostra um corpo.

Ryou sente o cheiro e fala, preocupado:

\- É a bebida mais forte do Egito.

\- Tenho muita curiosidade em provar!

Nisso, ela ia virar, quando o albino tira o copo da mão dela, com a mesma perguntando amuada, enquanto fazia biquinho:

\- Você é mau, Ryou. Eu queria provar.

Ele ia falar algo, quando um jovem de cabelos negros espetados, olhos negros, pele escura e razoavelmente musculoso, trajando vestes nobres e possuindo uma aparência de dezoito anos, se aproxima dele, comentando:

\- Foi indelicado da sua parte tomar o copo dessa bela jovem. – ele fala em tom de repreensão, sendo que havia se apaixonado a primeira vista e agradecia mentalmente a si mesmo por ter decidido visitar o palácio.

O albino fica pensativo e comenta, reconhecendo aquele jovem:

\- Você deve ser o primo do Nobre Maahes. Seu nome é Seiginoyami.

Ele fica surpreso, para depois, comentar:

\- Como você se lembrou? Senão me engano, só nos vimos uma vez.

\- O seu nome é distinto. O nobre Maahes disse que você era estrangeiro.

\- Entendo… Bem, você devia devolver o corpo a essa bela moça.

Mana cora ao ouvir como ele se referia a ela, sendo que o albino comenta, após suspirar cansado:

\- A última vez que a Mana provou álcool, a sua magia saiu do controle e ela conseguiu executar um feitiço acima de sua capacidade em um estado sóbrio.

Ela exibe surpresa em seus olhos e pergunta curiosa:

\- O que eu fiz?

Seiginoyami fica surpreso e pergunta com fascínio, olhando para a jovem, que percebe e cora:

\- Você domina Heika (magia)?

\- Eu estou aprendendo com o meu mentor, o Hem-netjr Mahado. Ele faz parte do Rokusumo sacerdote, do Faraó Atemu e é super intendente da Corte dos magos. Mesmo com as suas obrigações, ele encontra tempo para me treinar. Eu ainda sou uma aprendiza.

\- Incrível.

Então, a jovem maga olha para o seu amigo Ryou e pergunta:

\- Aonde eu lancei esse feitiço? Eu não me lembro.

\- Você nunca perguntou o motivo da Esfinge recém-construída e protegida com um grande poder mágico, perder o nariz? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho – Mesmo o Hem-netjr Mahaado não conseguiu desfazer o vestígio da sua mágica e sempre que tentava restaurar, o nariz, ele caía automaticamente e como você teve amnésia alcoólica, é impossível saber com exatidão a demanda do seu feitiço para ser feito um contrafeitiço.

Ela fica surpresa e depois, põe a mão em frente a boca, ficando sem graça.

\- Ops.

\- Põe _"ops"_ nisso. Eu não acho que conseguirei dissolver o vestígio do seu Heika no nariz da Esfinge.

Mana se vira para a origem da voz em tom de censura e ao se deparar com o semblante de censura do seu mestre, ela se encolhe, ficando sem graça, enquanto falava:

\- Me desculpe?

Ele suspira cansado e fala, massageando as têmporas:

\- Ainda bem que o honorável pai de nosso atual Faraó era benevolente e que compreendeu que você fez inconscientemente por estar sobre efeito do álcool.

\- Mas, eu só provei um terço do copo.

\- Se ficou alterada com essa quantidade, imagine se tomasse o copo inteiro, como tinha planejado, agora. Ainda bem que o nobre Ryou a deteve. – ele olha para o albino – Eu agradeço a sua ajuda, Ryou. Tem momentos que ela parece uma criança que tenho que ficar de olho para não fazer arte.

Enquanto isso, Seiginoyami pensava consigo mesmo:

"O antigo Per'a'ah era muito justo e benevolente, pelo visto. O atual parece ter herdado essa natureza. Se ela tivesse feito isso no meu país de origem, o rei não seria indulgente. Provavelmente, essa bela jovem seria condenada a uma das piores formas de castigo que possuímos."

\- Eu acho que agora ela não vai tentar beber, de novo, Hem-netjr Mahaado.

\- Eu espero Hemt-netjr Isis. – ele responde, olhando para a mulher que se aproximava, sorrindo para ele, para depois, desviar o olhar para Mana, mostrando um semblante gentil.

\- O que acha de me acompanhar, Mana? Eu gostaria de uma companhia feminina para conversar, uma vez que estou cercada de homens.

A aprendiza de maga abre um imenso sorriso e exclama, animada:

\- Eu adoraria Hemt-netjr Isis!

A jovem sorri e olha para Seiginoyami por cima do ombro, com o mesmo sorrindo, fazendo-a corar, enquanto Isis falava em um murmúrio, próximo do ouvido de Mahaado:

\- Vou ficar de olho nela, para impedi-la de provar álcool novamente. Nosso Faraó não precisa do stress adicional de uma magia catastrófica. Afinal, ele terá um grande trabalho em organizar muitos dos presentes que recebeu. Ele não precisa de problemas adicionais.

Mahaado sorri e fala, consentindo:

\- Com certeza. Obrigado.

Então, quando ela afasta o rosto do ouvido de Mahaado, tendo aproveitando para sentir o odor daquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, enquanto decorava as mínimas linhas do rosto másculo, ela vira levemente a cabeça e percebe o olhar de Mana para o moreno e vice-versa, fazendo-a sorrir.

Enquanto isso, o Líder da corte dos magos podia sentir o doce perfuma dela que o inebriava, acompanhado da bela voz que ela tinha, decidindo dedicar um olhar atento ao rosto da dona do seu coração, procurando decorar cada mínimo detalhe pela proximidade de ambos, chegando ao ponto de erguer inconscientemente a mão, visando tocá-la e ao perceber o que ia fazer, ele abaixa rapidamente a mão, pois, ambos eram sacerdotes e membros do Rokusumo sacerdote que era composto de seis sacerdotes poderosos, escolhidos para servir ao Faraó e que eram capazes de portarem os Sennen Aitemu.

Conforme Seiginoyami observava a jovem que havia cativado o seu coração, se afastando acompanhada da Hemt-netjr Isis, ele decidiu que visitaria o palácio de forma recorrente, sendo que estava determinado a encontrar a jovem chamada Mana mais vezes, enquanto ficava fascinado pelo fato dela ser uma aprendiza de mago.

Afinal, ao contrário do seu pai e irmão mais velho, ele era fascinado pela magia desde que era jovem e havia ficado feliz quando foi enviado ao Kemet, pois havia ouvido vários rumores sobre a mística daquele império e que o povo via com naturalidade a magia.

Então, ele se afasta, decidindo buscar mais informações onde podia ver a jovem maga.

Após Mana se afastar junto de Isis, Ryou se preparava para se servir de um pedaço de um doce delicioso, pois ele adorava comer, quando Jounouchi envolve o seu braço no pescoço dele e fala, com Honda e Mariku atrás dele:

\- Nós decidimos nos aproximar da Yukiko. Queremos ver melhor o rapaz que lembra Atemu e que será servo pessoal dele. O que acha de vir conosco?

\- Ele está dormindo. É maldade acordá-lo.

\- Nós só vamos olhar. Não acordaremos o pobre coitado. Ele deve estar exausto. Apenas queremos vê-lo de perto. – Honda comenta.

\- Sim. É nesse sentido. Apenas vamos vê-lo. – o loiro torna a firmar.

\- Por que eu acho que o acordaremos? – Ryou pergunta mais para si mesmo, enquanto massageava a nuca – Bem, não adianta falar isso, pois, como sempre, vão me arrastar junto, enquanto ignoram as minhas preocupações.

Então, enquanto era puxado pelos seus amigos, o albino se recordava das aventuras deles e de Atemu, quando ele era apenas um príncipe e do desespero de Akhenamkhanen, Shimon, dos Rokkusumo sacerdote e dos guardas com a sua ausência que alarmava todo o palácio, até que o príncipe aparecesse, sendo que ele, Ryou, sempre tentava fazê-los verem a consequência dos seus atos, falhando todas as vezes, sendo que Atemu tinha um pouco de responsabilidade, desde que era jovem, pois, estava sendo treinado para herdar o trono de um império e havia ficado cada vez mais responsável, conforme crescia, enquanto que Jounouchi, Honda e Mariku continuavam irresponsáveis, embora essa irresponsabilidade havia sido reduzida um pouco, conforme ficavam mais velhos.

\- Você disse algo, Ryou? – Jounouchi pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não disse nada. Vamos. – ele fala suspirando.

Eles se aproximam de Yukiko que havia decidido tirar um cochilo, sendo que o loiro exclama, admirando a albina:

\- De perto, ela é ainda mais magnífica! Vejam o porte dela!

\- Põe magnífico nisso! Ela exala a poder.

\- Bem, ela derrotou dois Deuses. Somente caiu para Raa no Yokushinryuu. - Mariku comenta, fascinado.

\- O cabelo do garoto lembra o de Atemu, com exceção da cor nas pontas e o fato de não ter alguns fios dourados erguidos, sendo que todos os fios estão caídos. - o loiro comenta consigo mesmo, olhando atentamente para o jovem que estava adormecido.

\- Verdade. Além disso, ele é bem menor que o nosso amigo. - Honda comenta.

\- Ele é fofo. - o irmão de Isis comenta.

\- Verdade.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Falem baixo. Vocês falaram que não o acordariam. – Ryou fala em um tom próximo do murmúrio, sendo audível o medo em sua voz e que se refletia em seu semblante, por se encontrar alarmado pelo fato deles estarem falando demasiadamente alto.

\- Não acho que eles vão acordar. – o loiro fala, olhando para Ryou.

\- O Jounouchi está certo. Ambos estão dormindo profundamente, sendo que o jovem parece dormir como uma pedra. – o moreno fala olhando para o albino.

\- Eu também acho que não tem problemas em falarmos no nosso tom normal. Você precisa relaxar, Ryou. - Mariku comenta, olhando para Ryou.


	38. Exibição

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko se encontra...

Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda e Mariku tentam...

Atemu decide...

**Capítulo 38 - Exibição**

Eles notam o olhar aterrorizado do albino e arqueiam o cenho, com Jounouchi perguntando:

\- O que houve Ryou? Parece que você viu um monstro.

\- Bem, ela não parece feliz nesse momento.

\- _"Ela"_? - o loiro arqueia o cenho.

Nisso, Jounouchi, Mariku e Honda se entreolham, começando a suar frio ao compreenderem a quem ele se referia, enquanto olhavam lentamente e ao mesmo tempo para trás, engolindo em seco ao se verem refletidos nas íris coléricas de Yukiko, que os fuzilava com os seus olhos safira que faiscavam em pura fúria, para depois, soprar pelo seu focinho um ar frio feito de pequenos cristais que os envolvem como uma brisa gélida.

Os amigos caíram de bunda no chão, enquanto tremiam de medo, conforme o focinho felpudo se aproximava deles, que avistavam as garras afiadas dela se mexerem no solo ao mesmo tempo em que a cauda com um porrete na ponta se mexia lentamente para os lados, com o quarteto não sabendo para o que deviam olhar primeiro. O focinho cheio de caninos alvos que estraçalhavam o seu oponente, as garras afiadíssimas e elegantes que podia rasgar o que desejasse ou o porrete ameaçador capaz de quebrar qualquer coisa, possuindo especialidade contra ossos, com eles se lembrando do estrago em Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei.

Então, ela fala em um tom de voz cortante e igualmente gélido como a nevasca mais mortal, enquanto era possível ouvir rosnados provenientes de sua garganta:

\- Yuugi-kun está esgotado. Portanto, precisa dormir. Não vou permitir que ele seja despertado com a cacofonia de vocês. Afinal, não precisa ser mergulhado no inferno, antecipadamente.

Quando percebem que ela não ia atacá-los e sim, apenas aterrorizá-los, os batimentos cardíacos se normalizam, enquanto eles se erguiam, embora exibissem receio em seus olhos, sem saberem que o motivo dela não atacá-los não era somente pelo fato deles não ofertarem uma ameaça imediata e sim, pelo fato de sentir que eles eram amigos do Faraó, conforme se recordava deles não fugindo junto dos outros quando ela começou a lutar contra o soberano daquele império e seus shinkans, em conjunto com o fato de demonstrarem genuína preocupação para com o soberano daquele império.

Portanto, sabia que nada de bom viria se os atacasse, juntamente com o fato de apenas agravar a situação dela e de Yuugi, mais do que já se encontrava, caso atacasse os amigos do mestre deles.

Por isso, se limitou a aterrorizá-los, sabendo que era o máximo que podia fazer, sendo que ela não havia deixado de perceber o velho decrépito que possuía o Sennengan. Mais precisamente, o olhar deste, além de sentir que ele poderia ser uma ameaça, pois sentia uma áurea densa em torno dele e o seu olhar, ao observar o Faraó, demonstrava um rancor profundo, assim como inveja e ira.

Jounouchi processa antes dos demais o que ela comentou e pergunta, exibindo confusão em seu semblante, fazendo-a sair de seus pensamentos:

\- "Afinal, não precisa ser mergulhado no inferno, antecipadamente". O que quis dizer com isso?

Eles a observam revirando os olhos, demonstrando em seu semblante que achava a pergunta, no mínimo, ridícula, para depois, tornar a olhar para eles, falando com visível desgosto em seu semblante e voz:

\- Ele é um escravo e não posso poupá-lo de enfrentar o inferno que será a sua vida, pois…

Ela fecha as mandíbulas para não falar mais nada, suprimindo um rosnado em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que flexionava as suas garras no chão de arenito, enquanto exibia um olhar que era um misto de fúria e asco velado para Atemu, xingando-o mentalmente de todos os palavrões que conhecia, para depois, desviar o olhar para eles, exibindo o mais puro ódio, sendo visível nas profundezas dos orbes azuis coléricos, a tristeza profunda e igual pesar que habitava a profundidade daqueles olhos que envergonhavam a mais bela safira.

Nesse interim, o monarca viu pelo canto dos olhos os seus amigos de infância se aproximando da dragoa e inicialmente, ficou alarmado que ela os atacasse, embora ocultasse essa preocupação embaixo da máscara do Faraó que usava em público para manter o controle de um império ao usar uma mão divina autoritária e igualmente implacável.

Então, ele relaxa ao ver que ela se limitou a assustá-los, confessando que queria saber o motivo mais tarde ao mesmo tempo em que notava que Yuugi ainda dormia profundamente, sendo que havia embrulhado os seus braços ao redor do pescoço felpudo de Yukiko, embora fosse parcialmente pelo fato dela ser imensa, enquanto exibia uma feição tranquila, com o soberano de Kemet o achando fofo enquanto dormia e a sua aparência exótica somente cativava ainda mais a sua atenção, enquanto pensava em meios de fazer retornar a vida naqueles belos olhos que envergonhavam a mais bela ametista, para que voltassem a ser como o dos seus sonhos, além de haver o fascínio por eles serem semelhantes, embora houvesse diferenças entre eles, com o monarca agradecendo o fato de que o jovem era menor do que ele, pois, sempre se incomodou com a sua estatura perante os padrões de um egípcio e de seus ancestrais.

Não muito longe do trono, os três amigos se entreolham e Jounouchi comenta:

\- De fato, os escravos têm uma vida sofrida, sendo que possuímos algumas leis que os protegem e inclusive, os escravos podem ter propriedade. Alguns deles juntam dinheiro para compram a sua liberdade. A propriedade de um escravo não pode ser retirada pelo seu mestre, pois se este o fizer, será punido. O escravo pode realizar outros serviços para terceiros, se o seu mestre autorizar, sendo que o mestre não poderá reter todo o saldo que o escravo recebeu e sim, apenas uma parte. Comparada à vida de escravos em outros países, Kemet é o melhor país para um escravo. Claro, não deixa de ser uma vida sofrida, mas, pelo menos, pode ter a chance de comprar a sua liberdade, além de ter leis que garantem alguns direitos. Poucos, mas já é algo. Além disso, há regras para converter alguém em escravo e a escravidão tem que ser aprovada por uma equipe de juízes. Claro, a escravidão ainda é desprezível.

\- Eu também acho. – Honda fala, enquanto consentia.

\- Eu também compartilho dessa visão. - Ryou fala, consentindo.

\- O mesmo para mim. - Mariku fala, concordando com os outros.

Ela fica surpresa ao ver que eles falavam de forma sincera, para depois, se refazer do que ouviu, passando a olhar para Yuugi que ainda dormia profundamente, sendo que as suas orelhas se mexem ao ouvirem as palavras do albino:

\- Muitas dessas leis surgiram durante o reinado de Akhenamkhanen, antecessor do Faraó atual e foram aprimorados pelo seu sucessor, Atemu. Ele já estava governando há alguns anos e conseguiu adicionar novas leis para dar alguns direitos adicionais aos escravos. Além disso, ele não aprecia a escravidão, mas sabe que não pode acabar com ela, inclusive por fatores políticos e econômicos, além de não ter apoio popular e de muitos nobres. A maioria esmagadora deseja que a escravidão continue, assim como muitos setores influentes. Claro, o Faraó tem poderes e autoridade divina, mas, estamos falando do campo econômico. É uma mudança demasiadamente drástica para ser implantada do dia para a noite, além de termos a preocupação da invasão por parte dos nossos vizinhos.

Ryou fala de forma sincera e esperava que isso entrasse na mente da dragoa para diminuir a sua fúria e ódio para com Atemu e que era visível pelo seu olhar, semblante e postura, por mais que ela buscasse ocultar, sendo que gostaria de poder falar que a ameaça fora um engodo do seu amigo de infância.

Porém, não acreditava que era uma boa ideia. Pelo menos, naquele momento, embora duvidasse que a dragoa acreditasse nele, mesmo que ele e os outros falassem que era uma mentira para fazê-la concordar com os seus termos, além de ter sido feito para que evitasse futuras punições, pois provocavam dor, sendo visível esse sentimento nos olhos do amigo de infância deles quando a coleira a puniu com o choque ao se rebelar, com Yuugi recebendo uma parcela dessa punição de forma indireta por estar junto dela, na época. O olhar de dor dele surgiu antes que percebesse que o jovem foi atingido como efeito colateral por estar junto da pelagem da dragoa.

Afinal, ele e os outros sabiam o quanto Atemu fora hábil em convencê-la de que seria capaz de matar um inocente, ainda mais de forma brutal, graças a sua personalidade extremamente autoconfiante e que se refletia em seu exterior, com ele intensificando essa sensação com uma excelente oratória e postura, sendo algo que fazia diariamente, tornando-o um mestre na área de autoconfiança ao ponto de convencer o outro de suas palavras, por mais vazias que elas fossem.

\- O que o Ryou disse é verdade. – o loiro comenta confiante.

\- Com certeza. A escravidão é ruim, mas os escravos podiam ter uma vida pior ainda. – o moreno comenta, olhando para a dragoa a sua frente.

\- Com certeza, teriam uma vida mais sofrida, senão tivessem algumas leis para ajudá-los a suplantar essa vida. - Mariku comenta, olhando atentamente para a dragoa alva e peluda.

Os quatro ficam desanimados ao ver que a animosidade dela e fúria imensa pelo amigo deles não haviam diminuído, com eles concordando que Atemu tinha feito um trabalho formidável ao convencê-la do seu engodo e que fora um trabalho tão perfeitamente executado, que eles duvidavam que conseguissem remover essa impressão dela.

A albina passa a procurar Kisara com o olhar e a encontra, próxima do dono da jovem, sendo que se recorda do que presenciou, antes de cochilar. No caso, a interação dela com o shinkan que detinha a sua fúria, sendo que havia ficado confusa com as atitudes dele perante ela, pois, não era o que esperava considerando o que ouviu durante o treinamento deles, acreditando que a prateada também estava sentindo confusão pelo tratamento que o sacerdote dispensava para ela, conseguindo perceber nos olhos dela que a adolescente parecia se recuperar gradativamente da experiência com o mercador ao contrário de Yuugi.

Então, ela percebe uma movimentação no lado dela e se depara com os quatro adolescentes olhando para o jovem, sendo visível a curiosidade em seus semblantes.

Bufando com indignação, pois não achava que o seu amigo era uma atração a terceiros, ela estica as suas asas para depois fechá-las em torno do seu dorso, conseguindo ocultá-lo dos demais, além de garantir o calor aconchegante das suas penas no corpo do seu amigo, conforme sentia uma brisa de ar frio proveniente de uma das imensas janelas do grande e luxurioso salão.

O grupo foi surpreendido pela envergadura das asas dela ao vê-las de perto, para depois, perceberem que ela as fechou de modo a ocultar o adolescente deles, com Jounouchi falando desanimado ao olhar para a dragoa que os encarava atentamente:

\- Só queríamos vê-lo de perto.

\- Ele não é um objeto para ser usado como uma atração.

\- Nós só estamos surpresos com a aparência dele. Senão notou, ele é uma versão do Atemu. Só que é mais baixo e tem uma pele como a nossa, com exceção de Mariku, sendo que as suas franjas douradas não se irradiam pelos cabelos como os do Faraó, além dos seus olhos serem da mesma cor da ametista que é considerada uma das joias mais preciosas de Kemet. Ademais, ele é fofo.

\- De fato, a aparência dele é fascinante. É quase uma sósia do nosso amigo, com as suas devidas diferenças.

\- Sim.

\- Com certeza.

Então, percebendo que não conseguiriam mais vê-lo, além dela demonstrar que encerrou a conversa ao ignorá-los, eles se afastam desanimados.

Meia hora depois, a albina sente que Yuugi se remexe contra a sua pelagem, com ela abrindo levemente as asas, tornando a alinhar ambas contra o seu corpo, enquanto o seu amigo bocejava, esfregando os olhos, sendo visível o seu olhar sonolento, com ela o achando fofinho, sendo que Atemu havia tido a sensação do jovem ter despertado e ao virar o rosto na direção da dragoa, passou a observar o despertar do jovem de cabelos tricolores, achando-o fofo enquanto acordava.

Então, ao despertar por completo, o jovem exibe surpresa em seu semblante por estar no lombo de sua amiga, enquanto as suas memórias alteradas pela albina surgiam em sua mente, com ele saindo dos seus pensamentos com a usual voz maternal dela:

\- Eu vejo que você acordou. Dormiu bem?

Ele sorri brilhantemente para ela, feliz por estar junto dela, enquanto percebia que os ferimentos não pareciam sérios e que estavam cicatrizando, desconhecendo o fato de que as suas memórias foram alteradas demasiadamente:

\- Sim. Eu fico feliz em ver que os seus ferimentos já estão cicatrizando e que eles não parecem tão graves, quanto eu pensei que seriam.

\- Sim. Eles não foram tão graves. As chamas daquele monstro, apenas me enfraqueceram.

Atemu fica aliviado ao ver que aquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, se encontrava fisicamente bem, acreditando que o cansaço que ele havia apresentado era pela extração e posterior stress durante a batalha de Yukiko.

Então, ele estala os dedos e surge um escravo usando apenas um shenty curto e que prostra na sua frente, com o soberano de todo o Kemet falando em um tom barítono autoritário, pois, estava exercendo o seu papel de Faraó:

\- Traga o meu servo pessoal até aqui.

Após abaixar a cabeça, tocando a testa no chão, ele se afasta para cumprir com a demanda, indo até o jovem que havia acabado de despertar e que estava sentado no lombo da dragoa.

Yuugi percebe a aproximação de um dos escravos do palácio, com o mesmo falando, sendo visível o olhar de medo que ele dedicava a dragoa, que por sua vez, exibia uma feição tranquila, pois percebeu que o jovem era apenas um escravo e ela apenas assustava os que eram livres ou nobres:

\- O seu mestre o convoca para ficar na frente dele.

O adolescente suspira, exibindo medo em seu corpo, segurando inconscientemente, de forma vigorosa, alguns dos pelos de Yukiko, enquanto lutava para controlar o tremor em seu corpo.

A albina podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos alterados e o odor de medo que o seu amigo liberava, combinado ao tremor que ele demonstrava, sendo que os seus olhos expressivos demonstravam o forte medo que o tomava, fazendo-a olhar com pesar para ele.

Após suspirar, ela aproxima gentilmente a sua cabeça dele, afagando maternalmente a sua bochecha com a ponta do seu focinho, para depois, falar próximo de um sussurro para que mais ninguém ouvisse o que ela falava, além do jovem de cabelos tricolores:

\- Não se preocupe. Eu disse que mesmo nessa situação, posso protegê-lo, de certa forma. É melhor obedecê-lo, pois não quero que seja punido por desobediência. Afinal, eu não suportaria ver a sua punição.

\- Eu não quero ser punido. Portanto, não vou desagradá-lo, Yukiko-chan. Da mesma forma que eu sofro ao vê-la sendo punida, eu sei que você também sofrerá se eu for punido. Eu farei de tudo para que isso não acorra. Afinal, não quero ver os meus amigos sofrendo. - ele fala com a sua usual voz gentil.

\- Ótimo. - ela sorri, consentindo, para depois, empurrá-lo levemente com o seu focinho – Agora, seja corajoso e lembre-se. Eu sempre estarei com você. Vou protegê-lo, custe o que custar.

\- A Kisara-chan também será protegida?

\- Sim. Você tem a minha palavra, Yuugi-kun. - ela fala, demonstrando um olhar gentil e confiante, visando estimular a confiança e determinação do seu amigo para ir até o mestre deles.

Então, motivado pela sua amiga, gerenciando o seu medo ao confiar plenamente nas palavras dela e não desejando fazê-la sofrer, ele encontra forças para se levantar e caminhar até o trono, se prostrando em frente ao Faraó.

\- Levante-se. – ele ordena em sua usual voz barítono.

Yuugi se levanta, ainda sem olhar nos olhos do Faraó, se recordando do treinamento, sendo que sai de suas recordações com a voz firme e autoritária de Atemu:

\- Desejo uma demonstração do tal Kiei que você possuí. Você disse que podia manipular elementos e animais. – ele estala os dedos duas vezes e quatro escravos carregavam dois recipientes. Um tinha água e o outro, tinha chamas que crepitavam intensamente.

O jovem suspira e fecha os olhos, se concentrando, para depois, abri-los, se focando nos dois recipientes que consistiam de vasos consideravelmente grandes, esticando uma mão na direção de cada um deles.

Todos ficam surpresos ao verem a água sair em forma de uma rajada que assume a aparência de um dragão de corpo esguio que circunda Yuugi, sendo que do outro vaso que continham chamas ardentes, o jovem as faz saírem em forma de um jorro, alarmando os guardas que se movimentam para se posicionarem na frente do Faraó, acompanhados dos shinkans, cujos itens brilhavam, com Atemu falando ao ver que o jovem não tinha nenhuma intenção de atacá-los, além das chamas estarem apontadas para o adolescente de orbes ametistas e não para ele:

\- Podem voltar para os seus lugares. Ele não pretende me atacar. Além disso, as labaredas estão curvadas na direção dele.

Os guardas se entreolham, para depois, consentirem, se curvando para o seu Faraó, retornando em seguida aos seus lugares, com os shinkan seguindo o exemplo deles.

Então, todos observam um gesto sutil da mão do jovem que faz as labaredas se aglomerarem, fazendo-as assumirem a forma de um pássaro flamejante do tamanho de um cisne feito puramente de chamas e que sobrevoa o teto por alguns minutos, para depois, pousar elegantemente ao lado do seu invocador ao mesmo tempo em que o dragão de água contornava obedientemente o adolescente de orbes ametistas.

Então, ele manda, silenciosamente, o dragão e o pássaro circundarem o teto, deixando todos embasbacados pelas habilidades e domínio dele.

Quando Yuugi sente que estava ficando cansado e que isso poderia fazê-lo perder o controle dos dois elementos, acabando por ferir alguém, principalmente através das chamas, caso desabassem em cima de uma pessoa, ele decide encerrar a apresentação, os fazendo entrarem em seus respectivos vasos, com ambos voltando ao seu estado original.

Ele se encolhe de forma tímida quando ouve aplausos, pois, a maioria esmagadora havia ficado fascinada pela apresentação e mesmo os Shinkan, também batiam palmas, com exceção de Akhenaden, enquanto que Seto limitava-se a um breve aplauso, pois, era o mais comedido dentre eles.

Atemu estava maravilhado, mas, mantinha tal sentimento embaixo da máscara do Faraó, não demonstrando as emoções que o tomavam ao manter uma pose impassível, para depois, falar em sua voz barítono profunda:

\- Uma habilidade interessante. Porém, há um limite, certo?

\- Sim, mestre. Eu não consigo manipular por muito tempo dois elementos ao mesmo tempo. Se fosse apenas um, eu conseguiria manter por mais tempo. – ele fala com a voz sem emoção.

\- Nobres Jounouchi, Honda e Ryou. Mariku também. Compareçam a minha presença. – Atemu os chama com a sua voz barítono e igualmente autoritária por estar em público.


	39. O plano de Atemu

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu decide...

O quarteto começa a...

Yuugi fica...

Yukiko se encontra...

No final da festa, Yuugi está...

**Capítulo 39 - O plano de Atemu**

Rapidamente, os três se aproximam, sempre colocando o pé direito na frente, para depois, se prostrarem.

\- Yuugi – o jovem olha na direção de Atemu, mas, sem ousar erguer o rosto, enquanto o olhar estava vazio, olhando para o chão – Os acompanhe. Ouça o que eles falam e siga a orientação deles. Nobres Jounouchi, Honda e Ryou, além de Mariku, garantam que ele se alimente e beba. Está é a ordem do Deus de todo o Kemet. Vocês estão dispensados.

O soberano fala o final, olhando para o quarteto que consente, para depois, curvarem ainda mais a cabeça, sendo que Yuugi se encontrava de joelhos e havia curvado a fronte até tocá-la no chão, demonstrando que ouviu a ordem dada pelo seu mestre.

Nisso, eles se retiram, com o jovem os seguindo e após se afastarem do Faraó, Ryou fala gentilmente para ele:

\- Vamos comer. Você deve estar faminto. O banquete está delicioso.

Yuugi consente, sem olhá-los, sendo que vira o rosto levemente na direção da sua amiga que o observava atentamente.

Yukiko tentava compreender a decisão inusitada do Faraó que a deixava confusa, para depois, ela dissipar tais pensamentos de sua mente, pois, não poderia se esquecer da ameaça dele e de todas as suas palavras, assim como, o que ele representava.

De volta ao grupo de amigos, Jounouchi pede em um tom gentil, fazendo o jovem de cabelos tricolores sair dos seus pensamentos:

\- Poderia erguer a cabeça e olhar para nós, Yuugi?

Ele pisca os olhos, assimilando o que ouviu e exibindo confusão em seu semblante, ergue o rosto, inicialmente temeroso, para depois, olhar para os quatro que sorriam gentilmente, com Honda falando:

\- A cor dos olhos é da mesma cor da ametista. Isso é incrível!

\- Sim. São olhos distintos.

\- Com certeza.

\- De fato, são como duas gemas preciosas.

Então, eles chegam à mesa e o loiro coloca um prato nas mãos de Yuugi que é surpreendido pelo ato, com Jounouchi ficando empolgado ao ponto de começar a pegar comida para colocar no prato do adolescente sobre o olhar estupefato de todos, até que Honda detém o ato dele, antes que o primeiro alimento fosse colocado no prato do adolescente de orbes ametistas, enquanto falava:

\- O Yuugi é que deve escolher.

\- É que eu me entusiasmei. – ele fala sem graça, enquanto ficava ligeiramente envergonhado – Desculpe Yuugi.

O jovem fica boquiaberto ao ver um nobre se desculpar e após se refazer da surpresa, sorri timidamente e consente, enquanto falava gentilmente:

\- Tudo bem.

Enquanto isso, o albino fala em direção ao moreno com um sorriso de canto:

\- Honda, você também é assim.

\- O Ryou está certo. – o moreno com cabelos cor de areia fala, sorrindo, enquanto consentia.

\- Mas, eu sei quando parar. – ele fala ligeiramente envergonhado, enquanto coçava o queixo com o dedo.

\- O Ryou está certo. Até parece que você sabe quando parar. Lembra-se daquela vez em que...

O loiro ia continuar falando, quando o moreno tampa a sua boca, falando em um sussurro ameaçador:

\- Se ousar falar isso...

Jounouchi tira a mão dele da sua boca e fala, sorrindo de canto:

-_ "Cão que late não morde"._

\- Vou mostrar o cão...

Então, eles seguram na roupa um do outro até que Ryou interfere:

\- Os dois não têm direito de censurar um ao outro. Honda age como Jounouchi e o que ele disse para Honda, se encaixa para ele também. A meu ver, os dois não tem qualquer mérito. Ademais, o Yuugi já está assustado com o que aconteceu com ele. Dá para se comportarem?

\- Desculpe Yuugi.

\- Sim. Pedimos desculpa. Nós somos dois idiotas, ás vezes. – eles se viram para o jovem e curvam a cabeça levemente em um pedido de desculpas, deixando o adolescente estupefato ao ver nobres pedindo desculpas a um simples escravo.

Então, após se refazer, ele consente e sorri gentilmente, para depois, falar, sendo que no íntimo, não podia se impedir de se divertir ao ver a interação entre eles:

\- Tudo bem.

\- Pelo menos, compreenderam o seu erro. – o loiro de cabelos cor de areia fala, com os braços cruzados na frente do tórax.

\- O Ryou é o único que não é idiot "mais certinho" e responsável do grupo, com exceção do atual Atemu, pois, quando ele era apenas Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro) e não Per'a'ah...

\- Jounouchi! – o albino exclama em tom de censura – Eu acho que as pessoas não desejam saber o que o Nsw fazia no tempo que era apenas o príncipe. Vocês falam alto demais.

Jounouchi, Honda e Mariku coçam a nuca sem jeito, enquanto Ryou abanava a cabeça para os lados, após suspirar, massageando as têmporas, sendo que Yuugi se encontrava estupefato pelo dialogo entre eles, conforme assimilava o que ouviu e viu, assim como o tratamento de igualdade que estavam dando a ele, apesar dele ser um escravo, além de serem divertidos, fazendo com que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que os seus olhos ganhavam um pouco de vida, sendo algo que não passou despercebido para o quarteto, com o loiro falando:

\- Veja, Ryou, ele gosta da forma como agimos.

\- Sim. Mas, isso não justificava voltarem ao tópico anterior.

\- Bem, isso é verdade.

\- Infelizmente. – Mariku fala em um suspiro.

O jovem de orbes ametistas sentia que podia confiar neles, embora não soubesse o motivo, sendo que os olhos deles eram gentis e não o olhavam como algo e sim, como alguém, além de se importarem com ele e ao ver de Yuugi, eles poderiam ser bons amigos, pois, eram muito distintos dos demais e com exceção de Yukiko e Kisara, ele não tinha mais nenhum amigo, sendo que adoraria ter mais amigos.

Porém, o treinamento da tarde retorna para a sua mente e ele decide conter o seu entusiasmo, decidindo que sempre deveria manter o que havia aprendido atrás da sua mente para que não sofresse, caso descobrisse que eles não eram os seus amigos e que tudo fazia parte de alguma brincadeira doentia entre os nobres.

Claro, uma vozinha dentro dele achava essa ideia surreal de tão absurda, mas, ele tinha um receio natural e que não poderia ser removido tão facilmente.

Afinal, as palavras do mercador de escravos e o treinamento que passou ressoavam fortemente em sua mente, forçando-o a ouvi-lo, independentemente do seu real desejo.

Ademais, eles eram nobres e ele era um escravo do Faraó, fazendo-o se recordar da conduta e modo como o monarca de todo o Kemet falava, além do seu olhar. Tal conhecimento o empurrava a ouvir o que o mercador de escravos falou, obrigando-o a encarar a realidade cruel. Ele era um escravo e o Faraó podia tratá-lo e tê-lo como desejasse, sendo que este último pensamento o enchia de terror.

Afinal, a desconfiança e medo que foram entranhados nele durante o treinamento estavam marcados em seu âmago como ferro e fogo, sendo impossível de ser esquecido, a seu ver, considerando o fato de que era escravo do Faraó e não daqueles nobres.

Porém, mesmo com tais pensamentos, o jovem havia decidido que iria enterrar, temporariamente, esses temores, pois, aqueles nobres estavam se dedicando a ajudá-lo e o mínimo que podia fazer era se juntar a eles, mas, sempre mantendo a hipótese de que toda a aparente gentileza e respeito era apenas uma espécie de jogo doentio que os quatro jogavam com ele.

Conforme sentia intensa preocupação e medo pelo que aconteceria quando estivesse sozinho com o seu dono, Yuugi se recorda das palavras de sua amiga sobre protegê-lo, mesmo que estivessem longe um do outro, com ele acreditando que os anos em que ele e Yukiko estavam juntos, criaram um vínculo forte entre ambos, fazendo com que a proteção dela fosse possível, embora fosse realizada com algumas restrições, com ele se recordando da espécie de projeção mágica colocada dentro dele para que ela pudesse intervir, caso fosse necessário.

Ademais, conforme se encontrava em um estado reflexivo, o jovem sentia uma espécie de vínculo com alguém e conforme pensava nisso, se recordava dessa sensação ser atrelada ao homem que via em seus sonhos e que estava sempre embaçado, somente conseguindo ver precariamente o contorno e por algum motivo desconhecido ao jovem de orbes ametistas, se sentia estranhamente unido a esse vulto e de uma forma igualmente intensa.

Claro, era algo bizarro, mas, o homem misterioso sempre estava em seus sonhos, com o adolescente de cabelos tricolores desejando ver nitidamente quem era aquele que povoava os povoava.

\- Ei, Yuugi?

Ele sai de seus pensamentos com a voz de Jounouchi, erguendo o seu rosto para olhar o semblante repleto de preocupação, sendo o mesmo para o resto do grupo, fazendo Yuugi ficar internamente feliz, após passar a surpresa, com o loiro segurando gentilmente o seu ombro, enquanto perguntava:

\- Você está bem? Estávamos preocupados.

\- Isso mesmo. Você ficou cabisbaixo e parecia sofrer pelas feições que demonstrou em um determinado momento.

\- Está sentindo alguma dor? – Ryou torna a perguntar em um tom de voz preocupado, pondo a mão na testa de Yuugi.

\- Você quer que o levemos a curandeira real?

O jovem sente seu coração ficar aquecido pela preocupação daqueles nobres para um simples escravo, fazendo com que brotassem lágrimas de felicidade dos seus orbes ametistas, fazendo os outros ficarem ainda mais preocupados com o adolescente ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro afastava as mãos do ombro dele ao ser tomado pela estupefação, enquanto murmurava com a voz repleta de preocupação:

\- Yuugi...

Ele seca as suas lágrimas e fala, sorrindo timidamente:

\- Estou feliz pela preocupação de vocês por um simples escravo.

O semblante deles muda de preocupação para de alívio, para depois, Jounouchi falar com um sorriso nos lábios:

\- Você é nosso amigo, agora.

\- Isso mesmo. – Honda fala bagunçando os cabelos dele.

\- Para nós, você não é um escravo.

\- Isso mesmo. É como eles disseram. Somos seus amigos. – o moreno com cabelos cor de areia falava, enquanto sorria.

Yuugi pisca os olhos e olha para eles, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante, fazendo os seus olhos readquirirem vida, sendo que a presença deles abafava a voz cruel do comerciante de escravos e do seu treinamento.

Claro, não abafava por completo, pois, essa voz ainda existia e continuava ressonando em sua mente em decorrência dele ser um escravo, sendo que não podia se esquecer desse fato e que o seu proprietário era o Faraó.

Nisso, o estômago dele ronca, fazendo-o corar, com Ryou falando, enquanto exibia o seu típico sorriso gentil:

\- Vamos ajuda-lo a escolher a comida.

Então, eles explicam o que era cada alimento e Yuugi começa a se servir timidamente, decidindo saborear tudo o que pudesse, pois, não sabia quando poderia provar, novamente, comidas tão saborosas.

Afinal, havia visto o que o mercador dava de alimento aos escravos e acreditava que era igual em todo o lugar, sendo que a comida não passava de uma espécie de massa endurecida e água.

Inclusive, conforme pensava nisso, se recordava dos alimentos ofertados a ele nas outras vezes em que foi escravo, com a comida não sendo diferente daquela ofertada pelo mercador.

Portanto, decidiu aproveitar ao máximo o banquete, pegando um pouco de cada para provar, enquanto surgia um sorriso em seu rosto ao ver mais uma pequena discussão entre Jounouchi, Mariku e Honda, percebendo que era algo amigável, com Ryou precisando aplacar os ânimos a todo o momento.

Eles também explicaram sobre as bebidas e o jovem decide não testar o álcool, passando a se dedicar a provar os outros líquidos.

Após se servir, se sentou em um banco sobre orientação deles, ficando agradavelmente surpreso com esse gesto, para depois, começar a comer, saboreando cada pedaço sobre o sorriso do quarteto que o achava fofo enquanto comia, sendo que eles procuravam conversar com o jovem, conseguindo descobrir algumas coisas sobre ele, enquanto Yuugi omitia muitas coisas importantes, tal como a segunda forma de sua amiga e como eles se conheceram, assim como outros detalhes que achou condizente guardar para si mesmo.

Eles também contaram sobre algumas aventuras que tiveram, fazendo Yuugi sorrir o tempo todo, retornando o brilho em seus olhos, apesar de duvidar piamente de que o Faraó havia se envolvido em tais confusões, pois, parecia destoar da presença que ele evocava.

Nesse interim, Atemu observava discretamente do seu trono tudo o que ocorria com o jovem, enquanto era servido por servos, sendo que havia ficado aliviado ao ver que o seu plano tinha sido um sucesso, se felicitando por deixá-lo com os seus amigos, pois, os conhecia bem e sabia que eles conseguiram espanar, um pouco, o medo e a tristeza dos olhos que eram como duas gemas preciosas.

Depois, seria a sua vez de falar com Yuugi sem a máscara de Faraó que moldava seu rosto e voz quando se recolhesse em seus aposentos, o chamando para ir junto com ele.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko observava o desenrolar da cena e podia sentir os sentimentos daquele que via como um filho querido, sendo que ficava preocupada dele confiar tanto assim neles por mais que percebesse que o jovem mantinha o receio atrás da sua mente por precaução.

Mesmo assim, ainda estava preocupada por ele se permitir ser envolto nessa sensação de segurança por causa da condição de ambos, com a albina torcendo para que o seu amigo não confiasse demais, pois, não queria vê-lo sofrer.

Ademais, havia o Faraó e ao pensar nisso, faz um movimento de chicote com a sua cauda contra o chão de arenito quando ela foi tomada pela frustração e que ascendia além dos seus limites, obrigando-a a silenciar a sua revolta, suprimindo-a brutalmente ao forçar a si mesma a se acalmar, algo que era quase impossível, a seu ver, sendo que era plenamente ciente de que precisava se acalmar.

Afinal, não se preocupava somente com ela e sim, com Yuugi e Kisara.

Portanto, pelo bem deles, devia manter os seus sentimentos e revolta para si mesma.

Após alguns minutos, ela consegue abrandar a sua fúria, para depois, suspirar, decidindo se concentrar em Kisara, sentindo que ela havia aberto mais facilmente o seu coração do que Yuugi, embora mantivesse uma pequena parte da desconfiança e medo que foram adquiridos durante o treinamento na parte de trás da sua mente, compreendendo o motivo dela fazer isso, conforme analisava a situação e a forma como era tratada pelo sumo sacerdote, que a fazia ficar disposta a ignorá-los de maneira mais displicente do que Yuugi, sendo que o egípcio ainda detinha o desafeto da dragoa por tudo o que fez com o seu amigo.

Quanto a Yukiko, não lhe restava mais nada, além de torcer para que a sua amiga não se arrependesse da sua decisão, embora ela duvidasse que isso não ocorresse, pois, não mudava o fato dele ser o mestre da prateada e como proprietário, poderia fazer o que desejasse, sendo este um pensamento demasiadamente perturbador.

Então, os seus orbes azuis se voltam para as servas que realizavam uma dança cerimonial na frente do Faraó, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, com ela decidindo repousar seu pescoço peludo sobre as suas patas, pois, não podia fazer mais nada pelos seus amigos, além de protegê-los quando fosse necessário, com ela acreditando que isso não tardaria a acontecer.

Algumas horas depois, a festa é encerrada quando o Faraó se ergue e fala, após erguer a mão, silenciando todos, enquanto falava com a sua voz barítono implacável:

\- A festa se encerrará agora, antes que o glorioso Ra percorra o céu com a sua carruagem. Kemet agradece a vinda de todos. Eu, o filho do Deus Sol, Deus de todo o Kemet, encerro oficialmente a festa. Aqueles que foram convidados a ficar no palácio até a partida da carruagem do Deus Sol pela abóboda celeste serão levados aos seus respectivos aposentos pelos escravos do palácio. Quanto aos demais que irão partir agora, os escravos do palácio estão de prontidão para ajudá-los no que for necessário para que possam partir com tranquilidade e conforto.

Então, um servo surge com uma almofada onde repousava o hega e o mangual, com Atemu os pegando, um em cada mão, para depois, cruzá-los na frente do seu peitoral, com a maioria dos seus dedos sendo ornamentado com anéis dourados, enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo tapete em direção à saída do Salão real, com todos se prostrando enquanto ele passava na frente deles, sendo que Jounouchi põe a mão no ombro de Yuugi, falando:

\- Você deve seguir o Per'a'ah.

Os três notam os olhos dele se arregalando de medo, os fazendo suspirarem, pois, infelizmente, ele havia visto a máscara que Atemu usava em público e não o Atemu, pessoalmente, sem agir como um Deus de Kemet e sim, como um homem.

Enquanto isso, ao ouvir que deveria seguir o seu dono, Yuugi começa a amaldiçoar a si mesmo por haver se esquecido, momentaneamente, da sua verdadeira situação, pois, conforme ficava com o quarteto, ele acabou se distraindo da sua situação atual ao interagir com eles, inicialmente, timidamente e depois, adquirindo um pouco mais de confiança, embora mantivesse um leve receio que desapareceu, gradativamente, conforme interagia com eles, além do fato de Kisara ter se reunido com eles, após pedir autorização do sumo sacerdote.

Seto havia permitido que a prateada ficasse junto de Yuugi, pois, percebeu que eles eram amigos, juntamente com o fato de desejar que a jovem ficasse mais relaxada em torno dele, sabendo que seria auxiliado pela conduta do quarteto.

Então, enquanto a jovem segurava gentilmente o ombro de seu amigo, olhando tristemente para ele, pois, confessava que o Faraó era intimidante, um servo se aproxima e fala com a adolescente que vira o corpo na direção dele:

\- O Hem-netjr Seto-sama solicita que a senhorita o acompanhe. Ele a está aguardando.

Ela consente e fala gentilmente:

\- Obrigada pelo recado.

O servo se curva mais uma vez, após se refazer da surpresa pela voz angelical dela, para depois, se retirar, sendo que Yuugi confessava que havia ficado surpreso pelo fato do dono da sua amiga não ordenar que se juntasse a ele.

Afinal, ela era uma escrava e propriedade do mesmo, fazendo com que o normal fosse ordenar que a prateada se juntasse a ele e não, solicitar, com o adolescente acreditando que o servo não iria modificar as palavras do sumo sacerdote, fazendo-o acreditar que fora uma solicitação e não uma ordem.

De fato, Seto havia solicitado a sua companhia, alguns minutos antes do Faraó fazer um sinal discreto aos demais, indicando que iria se retirar aos seus aposentos.

Após Kisara dar um abraço ao seu amigo, visando confortá-lo, ela se despede dele, passando a caminhar na direção do sacerdote.

Yuugi suspira tristemente e com os ombros caídos, após se despedir do quarteto, começa a caminhar em direção ao Faraó como se fosse um homem condenado a morte, sendo que uma mão gentil pousa em seu ombro, antes que ele se afastasse por completo, com o jovem seguindo o braço, identificando-o como sendo de Ryou, que fala com um olhar de súplica que era compartilhado pelos demais membros do grupo:

\- Você apenas viu o Per'a'ah que é Deus vivo e senhor de todo o Kemet. Você não conheceu o Atemu. Ou melhor, você desconhece o homem que reside por baixo da máscara divina que ele é obrigado a usar em público. Portanto, não se preocupe. Não há motivos para isso. Acredite em nós, por favor.

\- Ryou está certo. Portanto, se acalme Yuugi.

\- É como ele disse. Acredite em nós, Yuugi. Somos os seus amigos. Nunca mentiríamos para você.

\- Isso mesmo. Você não tem nada a temer dele. – o loiro com cabelos cor de areia fala, colocando gentilmente a mão no ombro do jovem atemorizado.


	40. Medo e surpresa

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi se encontra...

Yuugi se surpreende, quando Atemu...

Ele suspira e consente, mesmo que no seu íntimo não estivesse inclinado a acreditar nas palavras dele.

Afinal, eram amigos de infância do Faraó.

Mesmo assim, decidiu ocultar a sua descrença pelas palavras deles, pois eles foram muito gentis e o adolescente de cabelos tricolores confessava a si mesmo que passou um momento agradável com o quarteto e que quase o fizeram se esquecer da sua condição atual.

Ele volta a caminhar até Atemu que se retirava do salão seguido por sua escolta, com Yuugi aproveitando o fato de estar de costas para o grupo para exibir um olhar baixo e igualmente temeroso, lutando arduamente contra os tremores que o tomavam, enquanto os seus olhos perdiam um pouco do brilho que havia adquirido, conforme se recordava da postura e da voz barítono implacável que o fazia ficar atemorizado, sendo que temia o que aconteceria quando ficasse sozinho com o Faraó e frente a este pensamento, o treinamento da tarde surge abruptamente em sua mente, juntamente com a voz do mercador de escravos que rugia com violência, acompanhado das punições que faziam o seu corpo se encolher, provocando um temor incontrolável, ainda mais ao se lembrar de como foi forçado a satisfazer o mercador até que fizesse na perfeição o tal de sexo oral, como o outro se referiu ao ato.

Se arrastando atrás do soberano de Kemet, com um condenado a morte, ele se aproxima do Faraó e passa a andar atrás dele, olhando para os pés dele, sem se atrever a erguer o rosto.

Enquanto isso, o quarteto orava aos Deuses para que Atemu conseguisse reverter o que o mercador fez, pois, eles queriam ver o seu amigo de infância feliz, além de desejarem que o jovem fosse feliz, também, pois, haviam se afeiçoado a ele.

Então, Mariku comenta com um sorriso de canto:

\- Pelo visto, não é somente o nosso amigo de infância que está perdidamente apaixonado. – o moreno com cabelos loiros cor de areia comenta com um sorriso de lobo, acompanhado dos demais, enquanto Ryou abanava a cabeça com o sorriso compartilhado pelos outros.

\- Verdade. Seto está apaixonado pela Kisara-chan, pelo visto. – o moreno fala, sorrindo.

\- De fato. Vocês viram a forma como ele a tratava? Está implícito o quanto ele está perdidamente apaixonado por ela – o loiro comenta com um sorriso.

\- Bem, eu espero que ele consiga reverter todo o mal que aquele desgraçado fez contra eles. Nossos amigos merecem serem felizes com aqueles que amam, sendo visível o fato, principalmente com a Kisara-chan, de que ela sente algo por Seto. Perceberam o rubor nas bochechas dela quando o seu olhar cruzava com o dele?

\- Com certeza.

\- Agora, resta saber se o Yuugi compartilha desse sentimento por Atemu. – Jounouchi comenta – Eu estou preocupado com esse aspecto.

\- Se ele for o jovem das visões dele, com certeza, após ser espanado o medo, irá compartilhar desse sentimento. Afinal, senão fosse assim, porque o Sennensui dele faria tanta questão de mostrar aquele jovem? – Ryou comenta esperançoso.

\- Agora que você falou... De fato, eu não consigo imaginar outro motivo para que ele tivesse tais visões e acredito que Yuugi é o jovem dessas visões. – Mariku fala pensativo.

\- Idem. Eu também acredito nisso. – Honda fala, consentindo.

\- Bem, eu espero que ambos tenham êxito em romperem o medo deles. – o loiro fala, enquanto observava Yuugi seguindo Atemu e Kisara seguindo Seto.

O Faraó sai do salão, com todos permanecendo prostrados, enquanto ele passava e após sair do salão real, faz um gesto com as mãos dispensando sacerdotes, general e administrador, sendo seguido apenas pelos seus guardas pessoais e o jovem atrás dele que o seguia em uma postura submissa, com o grupo entrando no labirinto de paredes de arenito e corredores em arco, sustentados por enormes pilares, com escadas de arenito que forneciam acesso a diversas câmaras e quartos subterrâneos, sendo que as paredes variavam de arenito simples a decorações elaboradas retratando o Nilo com peixes e pássaros, além de flores em desenhos intricados, animais, bestas selvagens, animais sagrados, as batalhas que Kemet teve no passado e batalhas dos deuses ou acontecimentos diários do povo, além de várias gravuras pintadas nas paredes representando o Faraó e o Deus Ra, assim como uma naja sagrada chamada Uraeus, representando a deusa Wadjit, que era a divindade tutelar do Baixo Egito e um abutre representando a deusa Nekhbet, que era divindade do Alto Egito, representando assim a unificação, no passado, do Baixo e Alto Egito, sendo que ambos protegiam o Faraó.

Quanto ao teto, assim como havia aqueles de arenito simples, tinha aqueles que continham ilustrações da cobra Uraeus cuspindo fogo ou do abutre, sendo que ambos usavam o cocar do Faraó em suas cabeças, enquanto exibiam postura, ora de ataque, ora defensiva, sendo que estavam intercalados por animais sagrados e dentre eles, os gatos, que simbolizavam a deusa Bastet, protetora do lar.

Os corredores e tetos que continham ilustrações eram aqueles que davam acesso a alas importantes do palácio, combinando com as paredes dos cômodos, enquanto que os demais corredores que forneciam passagem a quartos simples ou usados apenas para se deslocar de uma ala para a outra do palácio, eram de arenito simples.

Enquanto seguiam pelos corredores suntuosos guardados pelos guardas que se prostravam, juntamente com os escravos de cabeças raspadas que usavam um simples chanti e braceletes de metal no pulso, que procuravam se afastar para as sombras das pilastras, sumindo como se desaparecessem por mágica, conforme o governante de todo o Kemet passava com a sua escolta, seguido de Yuugi que estava demasiadamente aterrorizado para notar a exuberância em seu entorno.

O seu coração batia descontroladamente em seu peito, sendo evidente o forte terror que o tomava em seus olhos expressivos que refletiam a sua alma, assim como em sua postura, lutando arduamente contra os temores que o tomavam, com Atemu percebendo pelo canto dos olhos o estado de terror em que o adolescente se encontrava e o olhar sem vida, estando ciente de que os seus amigos haviam conseguido restaurar o brilho, mas, era somente para eles, algo que ele já esperava e acreditava que eles devem ter tentado persuadi-lo a mudar a forma como o via, sendo que o monarca não condenava o fato daquele que amava continuar tendo aquelas reações em sua presença, após testemunhá-lo com a máscara do Faraó.

Porém, mesmo que ele agisse daquela forma em torno dele, as palavras dos seus amigos, assim como a forma como ele foi tratado, deixou marcas, por assim dizer, nele, com o soberano as identificando, sendo que fazia parte do seu plano, pois ele desejava que o jovem ficasse mais aberto as palavras do monarca, aumentando as chances de modificar a visão dele e de espanar o medo que habitava aquele que amava com todo a força do seu coração.

O soberano de todo o Kemet chega à ala do castelo destinada à família real, enquanto os guardas dos corredores adjacentes à entrada do corredor se curvavam a sua presença ao mesmo tempo em que Kesi abria a fresta das portas duplas que eram idênticas ao do Faraó, para observar detalhadamente o jovem, sendo que naquele cômodo onde ela se encontrava, o príncipe descansava, dormindo placidamente.

As portas duplas douradas e com maçanetas na forma de uma naja e de cabeça de abutre são abertas pelo soberano de Kemet e revelam um quarto imenso e luxuoso com moveis em mogno, contendo detalhes dourados e objetos feitos de ouro, sendo que havia a cama imensa e os armários luxuriosos em tom dourado com maçanetas em rubi, juntamente com cômodos que eram intercalados por passagens que eram fechadas com cortinas de seda.

No cômodo destinado ao descanso do Faraó, havia armários ricamente adornados, assim como moveis requintados, além de uma mesa com entalhes esculpidos e ornamentados com detalhes dourados e prateados, além de joias, juntamente com dois sofás dourados contendo entalhes elaborados em conjunto com pequenas joias encrustadas no encosto, além de ter almofadas de seda bordadas com fios dourados e prateados em desenhos intrincados.

No centro deste cômodo havia uma cama que era maior do que uma cama King Size, cujos pés tinham formato de cabeças de leão, com o encosto de cabeça possuindo entalhes que representavam divindades domésticas e protetoras em detalhes prateados por cima do entalhe, possuindo joias encravadas que compunham os olhos das divindades retratadas.

A cama era de dossel e contornando os quatro lados da cama, na parte de cima, onde as cortinas de seda eram sustentadas, havia a serpente sagrada, uma naja chamada Uraeus, representando a deusa Wadjit, que era a divindade tutelar do Baixo Kemet, cujo corpo dourado era ricamente trabalhado em escamas sobressalentes e intercalado com penas em ébano contendo detalhes prateados em suas penas, pois ao lado da cabeça da serpente, havia um bico e patas com garras em cima das duas primeiras colunas, projetando o pescoço e cabeça da deusa abutre, Nekhbet, que era a divindade do Alto Kemet e que juntamente com Uraeus, protegia o Faraó, sendo que a existência de ambos representava a união ocorrida entre o Baixo e o Alto Kemet há muito tempo, atrás.

Ambos possuíam ametistas no lugar dos seus olhos, uma vez, que a ametista era uma das joias mais preciosas de Kemet, sendo que a postura das cabeças foi entalhada para assumir uma postura defensiva, como se estivessem vivos, defendo o soberano daquele império de algum perigo inerente.

Os lençóis eram da mais pura seda na cor carmesim e os travesseiros eram extremamente macios, confeccionados em seda e com preenchimento de penas, contendo bordados delicados em fios dourados e prateados.

Uma passagem adjacente com detalhes dourados e prateados contendo uma cortina de seda usada como porta, fornecia acesso ao quarto de banho imenso que possuía uma grande banheira dourada encravada no chão e com ornamentos de prata em forma de cabeça de leão com olhos de rubi, além de um lavatório com uma bacia dourada com detalhes prateados e um armário ricamente adornado onde se encontrava toalhas de banho, óleos e um sabonete em barra, sendo que sabonetes eram caríssimos e somente os nobres abastados os possuíam.

Adjacente ao cômodo onde o Faraó dormia, separado por cortinas de seda, se encontrava disposto uma mesa, cadeiras e poltronas de ébano ricamente dourado e assentos feitos de almofadas de seda com detalhes dourados ou prateados, contendo nas bordas, costuras delicadas ornamentadas com joias, cujos encostos eram cobertos por linhos de seda e estofamento feito de penas.

No canto, havia armários de ébano com tesouros pessoais do Faraó e que contemplavam diversos jogos recebidos em seus aniversários, inclusive do atual, levados anteriormente pelos escravos para o armário e que foram ajeitados cuidadosamente. Nas prateleiras adornadas em detalhes dourados, havia uma mesa baixa ao lado de uma bandeja de prata com copos de ouro cravejados de pequenos rubis, sendo que este quarto dava acesso a uma varanda imensa, proporcionando acesso e uma vista espetacular dos jardins privados e do pátio, sendo que se podia ver a cidade fervilhante em torno do palácio.

Havia outra sala de tamanho considerável localizada na entrada oposta, atrás de uma cortina de seda na cor ametista e que dava acesso à antecâmara com sofás sem encosto e com almofadas de linho, sendo que nesta mesma sala imponente e luxuosa, havia uma mesa comprida de ébano com detalhes prateados e com contornos trabalhos em entalhes precisos e harmoniosos, com cadeiras do mesmo material e adornos de ouro com almofadas de seda em seus assentos.

Em frente à cabeceira da mesa havia um pequeno pedestal que se elevava acima do chão, contendo um trono dourado com encosto imponente e entalhes bem elaborados, cujos encostos para os braços eram de cabeças em forma de leão com olhos de safira, sendo este uma réplica menor daquela do Salão real. Nesse local eram realizadas reuniões privadas entre o Faraó e aqueles que detinham a sua maior confiança para elaborarem estratégias confidenciais envolvendo a segurança de Kemet ou assuntos referentes à diplomacia e que precisavam ficar em segredo.

Em todos os cômodos luxuriosos e igualmente imponentes, as paredes eram de tijolos de barro branco, possuindo murais coloridos que representavam as belezas de Kemet, intercaladas com as imagens das divindades protetoras e animais sagrados, sendo que os pisos eram adornados com exuberantes tapetes.

Yuugi estava tão aterrorizado que sequer tinha interesse em olhar o ambiente que se encontrava, sempre se encontrando olhando para os pés do Faraó, enquanto tremia como uma folha ao vento em virtude do fato de estar aterrorizado sobre a ideia de cuidar de forma íntima do seu mestre, pois, conforme o treinamento que teve naquela tarde, ele devia satisfazer plenamente o seu mestre e ter relações sexuais era uma das suas obrigações, sendo algo que o aterrorizava e quando se recorda do treinamento em sexo oral que ele e Kisara tiveram, tal recordação o enche de medo e de asco.

Instintivamente, ele abraçou a si mesmo, buscando algum conforto, enquanto buscava a parte remanescente de Yukiko que iria proteger a mente dele durante o ato, anulando quaisquer recordações. Era uma promessa que ela fez e confiava plenamente nela.

Afinal, a dragoa sempre o protegeu e embora ele desejasse retribuir o favor a protegendo, sentia que não havia como fazer isso, pois não tinha poderes como ela. O poder do Kiei dele, não era de muita utilidade, considerando que ele nunca tiraria uma vida e muito menos, machucaria alguém. Mesmo que fosse estuprado diariamente pelo Faraó e exposto a situações brutais, ele nunca usaria o seu poder para feri-lo.

Ele é tirado dos seus pensamentos quando ouve um pequeno gongo, percebendo que Atemu bateu em um pedaço de metal dourado com um martelo belíssimo a conjunto e em questão de minutos, Yuugi arriscou um olhar para o lado e observou que três escravas surgiram abruptamente no cômodo do quarto do mesmo, se dirigindo até o Faraó.

O jovem ergueu a cabeça para olhá-las, percebendo que elas usavam um simples chanti longo que envolvia os corpos, enquanto que o dos homens era apenas um saiote de costura simples, sendo que escravos usavam somente a cor branca. As escravas usavam cabelos curtos, com braceletes de metal no punho e ao ousar olhar para frente, mantendo o seu olhar baixo, evitando subir o olhar para o rosto do Faraó, pois era um crime gravíssimo olhar para o rosto de um Deus, ele observa duas jovens tirando a roupa dele e joias, enquanto que a terceira entrava no cômodo imenso para preparar o banho, com o jovem de orbes ametistas olhando para as portas duplas atrás dele e que foram abertas para que escravos fortes, usando um chanti preso na cintura e com braceletes de metal, entrassem carregando água em vasos grandes, com ele notando o vapor neles, acreditando que iriam despejar na imensa banheira que lembrava uma piscina.

De fato, eles despejam o conteúdo dos vasos de barro na banheira e após fazerem isso, eles se retiram, conforme surgia um perfume agradável no ambiente.

Quando o adolescente olhou para o seu mestre, evitando olhar para o rosto dele, acabou encontrando o seu corpo bronzeado nu e corou intensamente, enquanto engolia em seco, com os seus olhos se dirigindo para a virilha sem qualquer controle, esbugalhando os seus olhos ao ver o tamanho e grossura, mesmo em seu estado relaxado, chegando a conclusão que ele era bem dotado ao mesmo tempo em que notou que o Faraó não se importava de ficar nu, expondo a sua pele ocre profundo, conforme as escravas olhavam de forma natural para o corpo, terminando de retirar as últimas joias, as depositando com cuidado em uma das mesas, com Yuugi acreditando que elas agiam dessa forma por ser algo natural, provavelmente, por terem feito isso centenas de vezes.

Atemu notou os olhares discretos do jovem, percebendo a surpresa em seus olhos, assim como o medo que enevoava os orbes ametistas expressivos e que cuja cor envergonhava a mais bela ametista, fazendo com que ficasse triste, sabendo que precisava banir, urgentemente, o medo naqueles olhos que envergonhavam o mais belo lótus.

O jovem torna a baixar o olhar, olhando para os pés do Faraó e das escravas se dirigindo para o banho, enquanto sentia o suor frio em sua pele e o tremor que nunca lhe abandonou em virtude do único motivo, a seu ver, de estar no quarto do seu mestre e que era para satisfazê-lo, fazendo-o ficar atemorizado com esse pensamento.

Ele percebe que não ouve nenhum som, sendo que esperava ouvir o soberano de Kemet estuprando as escravas e o fato de não ouvir qualquer som, o deixou surpreso.

O adolescente vivencia minutos aterrorizantes, temendo que fosse chamado para dar prazer ao monarca, enquanto o mesmo era banhado, com o jovem passando a se abraçar, enquanto orava as divindades para que o seu mestre não tivesse interesse em tomá-lo, embora duvidasse que pudesse se livrar desse fardo.

Nos minutos agonizantes que se seguiram, com o seu coração martelando em seu peito, enquanto o suor frio se acumulava em sua pele, conforme ouvia os sons de passos e de tecidos, ele percebe que as escravas saíram ao olhar para os pés pequenos que se retiravam, com ele percebendo que levavam as roupas do Faraó, provavelmente, para lavá-las, sendo ciente de que o seu mestre falou algo para elas e o motivo de não ter ouvido a ordem, foi porque se encontrava demasiadamente apavorado, com o som do seu coração aterrorizado martelando em seus ouvidos, enquanto se amaldiçoava por não ter se preocupado em ouvi-las.

Yuugi ouve um suspiro triste e igualmente cansado, o deixando surpreso e após engolir em seco, reunindo a parca coragem que possuía, ele ergue timidamente os olhos, se limitando até o tórax, percebendo que o Faraó usava a pirâmide dourada invertida no pescoço e abaixo da cintura, jazia um chanti branco e com costuras elaboradas, preso por uma faixa dourada na cintura, contendo joias encrustadas, sendo que havia um rubi no centro e presa a esta faixa da cintura, além do saio curto, se encontrava uma faixa de seda que ultrapassava em três dedos a bainha do chanti. Ela era vermelha com fios dourados e ornamentados com bordados de escaravelhos, cujos olhos e patas continham joias encrustadas na seda.

O jovem observa o imperador se sentando em um dos bancos ricamente adornados em uma postura relaxada, sendo que havia abaixado o olhar quando o seu mestre sentou, visando evitar que os seus olhos se encontrassem, para depois, ouvir a voz do mesmo, que faz o seu coração bater em um solavanco, apesar do tom gentil:

\- Sente, Yuugi.

O escravo se prepara para sentar no chão em posição submissa de joelhos e cabeça abaixada, quando cessa o seu ato ao ouvir o seu mestre falar, observando um braço bronzeado que indicava um assento, quase na frente dele:

\- Nessa cadeira.

Yuugi fica confuso, pois, ele era um escravo e em tese, devia sentar-se no chão.

Porém, mesmo confuso com o pedido inusitado, ele decide cumprir prontamente a ordem dada para que não fosse punido, enquanto se recordava do tom que foi usado por Atemu e que era muito diferente do que ouviu no salão. Era a sua voz barítono usual, mas, foi pronunciado gentilmente, sendo o oposto do que ouviu no salão real.

Após se sentar, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores ouve o Faraó suspirar de alívio e mesmo estando curioso para saber o que ele faria, o seu olhar não abandonou os pés dele.

\- Erga o rosto, por favor.


	41. Atemu

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi fica surpreso quando...

O jovem começa a...

Atemu explica...

Yuugi se encontra...

**Capítulo 41 - Atemu**

Yuugi fica mais confuso ainda, pois, o tom era gentil. Não era uma ordem e sim, um pedido, além de registrar o uso do_ "por favor", _outro tema que o deixou desorientado e mesmo estando confuso, ele cumpre prontamente com a ordem dada e ergue o rosto, com o medo ainda visível em seu semblante, enquanto os seus olhos estavam sem vida.

O adolescente de orbes ametistas nota a face preocupada de Atemu, que tinha o rosto limpo e sem cosméticos, sendo que estava sem a coroa, enquanto portava o seu Sennensui, que repousava em seu tórax.

O jovem percebe que o seu mestre parecia relaxado e que os olhos carmesins emanavam uma gentileza sem precedentes, deixando-o atônito pelo contraste entre aquele olhar e o que ele demonstrou no Salão real, nas parcas vezes que ergueu, fugazmente, os olhos quando estava junto do quarteto.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dele, o soberano sorri gentilmente e fala:

\- Aquele no trono era o Deus de Kemet. Eu sou Atemu, agora. Um homem e não, um Deus.

Ele nota o semblante confuso e fala, suspirando:

\- Eu desejei que você ficasse na presença dos meus amigos de infância na esperança que saísse dos grilhões do terror em que se encontrava e fico satisfeito em ver que saiu deles. Pelo menos, um pouco. Agora, eu preciso fazer a minha parte.

O soberano surpreende Yuugi quando se levanta em direção a ele que fecha os olhos, passando a tremer intensamente, enquanto se encolhia, pois, imaginava que o seu mestre iria tomá-lo naquele instante.

Então, após alguns segundos torturantes, o jovem não sente nenhuma mão em seu corpo ou o seu chanti simples sendo removido e enquanto se encontrava demasiadamente aterrorizado para abrir os olhos, ele sente um leve roçar da pele bronzeada do monarca em sua pele, na altura do pescoço e depois, um clique suave, sentindo que o metal frio não se encontrava mais junto da sua pele, enquanto ouvia o som dele caindo no chão.

O som o faz abrir os olhos e ele olha automaticamente para o chão, vendo a sua coleira caída, para depois, afagar o pescoço, como se desejasse comprovar que o metal foi removido.

Então, ao comprovar que a coleira não estava mais no seu pescoço, o jovem exibe em seu rosto um misto de surpresa e de confusão, erguendo os orbes ametistas para o seu mestre que sorria gentilmente, para depois se virar, pegando uma caixa dourada com hieróglifos entalhados em sua superfície.

Atemu estende a caixa na frente do adolescente e o destampa, revelando um colar dourado com uma ametista no centro, contornada por uma faixa de prata, sendo que Yuugi acreditava que era mágico, pois, tinha a impressão de ter visto um leve brilho percorrer o objeto quando a caixa foi destampada.

Ele nota que o Faraó pega o colar e o coloca gentilmente em seu pescoço, fechando o fecho na parte de trás, falando com a sua voz barítono que enviava arrepios de prazer pela coluna do jovem de orbes ametistas:

\- Não é mais uma coleira e sim, um colar mágico. A prata é o metal mais raro do meu reino, uma vez que não é abundante como o ouro, juntamente com a ametista que é a joia mais preciosa do meu império, pois, é raro encontrá-lo nas minas. Há uma forte magia nessa joia graças ao poder mágico de Mahaado que a criou em virtude do meu pedido. Seto também encomendou um colar mágico. Tanto eu, quanto o meu primo, entregamos colares normais para que ele pudesse imbuir ambos com uma magia poderosa para poder mantê-los a salvo. Afinal, eu ainda não possuo um controle da magia tão preciso como Mahaado para poder imbuir magia em um objeto. Eu ainda estou aprimorando a minha magia. O motivo de desejar tomar essa precaução é pelo fato de você ser exótico, fazendo com que seja um alvo cobiçado, juntamente com o fato de se encontrar próximo ao Faraó. Eu vi o olhar de cobiça que muitos exibiam para você na festa. Mas, nunca se aproximaram de você graças a Yukiko e depois, aos meus amigos. Você não é meu escravo pessoal e sim, um servo pessoal. Eu não me sinto bem possuindo um escravo. Eu compreendo que preciso manter a escravidão no jogo de política que vivencio, mas, não quer dizer que eu aceito e para tentar ajudar na vida sofrida de um escravo, limitei os motivos para alguém ser escravizado ao mesmo tempo em que implementei leis para tentar tornar a vida menos sofrida, dando a chance do escravo se libertar ao preservar o direito dele ter a sua propriedade assegurada, com ele podendo comprar a sua liberdade.

Yuugi ouvia tudo em silêncio, sendo que estava estarrecido pela mudança e pelo modo como Atemu agia e que não era condizente com o que estava esperando, considerando a postura dele no salão real e o treinamento que teve naquela tarde, sendo que a voz do mercado de escravos soava cada vez mais distante, embora ainda se fizesse ouvir, com o monarca notando o leve brilho que surgia nos olhos daquele que amava, decidindo que deveria aumentar ainda mais aquele brilho, pois, odiava ver a tristeza naquelas belas joias que envergonhavam a mais bela ametista e que sempre deviam brilhar de felicidade:

\- Eu só tenho relações de forma consensual. Nunca violei alguém e não pretendo começar. Portanto, não há o que temer. Inclusive, muitos se jogam em meus braços, sejam homens ou mulheres, suplicando para serem tomados, nem que seja por uma noite. Mesmo que eu não tivesse essa demanda de pessoas, nunca faria algo tão deplorável e covarde.

A confusão se instaura novamente em Yuugi, enquanto os olhos readquiriam mais algum brilho, com ele olhando para os olhos gentis de Atemu que eram tão distintos dos olhos que testemunhou no salão real.

Inclusive, o adolescente de orbes ametistas percebeu que não havia qualquer mentira nos olhos do nobre e que a promessa era verdadeira, sendo que havia notado a repulsa no olhar do governante de todo o Kemet quando citou a palavra violar. De fato, a repulsa era genuína e isso o deixou estarrecido, fazendo os seus olhos readquirirem vida, embora mantivesse o seu receio natural, decidindo deixá-lo escondido, sem descartá-lo por completo.

\- Amanhã, você poderá explorar o palácio. As suas funções começaram no dia seguinte. Vou pedir para Mahaado ser o seu guia, após, você passar na curandeira real.

\- Que funções? – ele pergunta em um fio de voz, tampando a boca com as suas mãos, enquanto exibia medo em seu semblante, pois, não deveria ter falado sem receber autorização.

Porém, fica estarrecido ao ver um sorriso nos lábios do Faraó, que fala:

\- Fique a vontade para falar comigo. Longe do público, sou apenas Atemu. Mas, quando estivermos em público, você deverá seguir as regras de etiqueta de um servo para um Faraó. Mesmo os meus amigos de infância, inclusive Mahaado, Mana, Shimon, Jounouchi, Honda, Mariku, Ryou, juntamente com o meu primo, Seto, devem seguir uma etiqueta restrita em público. Afinal, para todos, eu sou o Deus que governa o Kemet, possuindo autoridade e julgamento divino, sendo que é crime tocar ou olhar nos olhos de um Deus. Eu ajo daquela forma em público, pois, uma mão divina autoritária é necessária para manter o império. Mas, quando estivermos em locais longe do público ou dos guardas, posso ser apenas Atemu.

Yuugi fica boquiaberto e vê o mais velho sorrir de canto, falando:

\- Eu imagino a opinião que você tinha sobre mim quando eu estava usando a máscara do Faraó. Como você pode ver, agora, aquele não sou eu, de verdade e sim, o Deus vivo, filho do Deus Rá. Esse na sua frente é o homem por trás do Deus. O homem chamado Atemu. Por isso, pode me chamar de Atemu em particular, assim como os meus amigos fazem.

Ele consente, sendo que os seus olhos não estão tão opacos, com o mais velho sorrindo, pois, o seu plano estava sendo um sucesso.

Então, o monarca fala, mantendo o tom gentil em sua voz barítono:

\- O seu serviço como servo pessoal é me acompanhar e fornecer o que eu necessito. Ademais, você vai cumprir o papel delas, me trocando e me auxiliando no banho. Durante o banho, os servos ou escravos podem tocar a pele do Faraó, sem temerem qualquer punição. Como sou visto como um Deus, um mortal tocar em um Deus é um crime terrível. Claro que as servas acabam me tocando por acidente, algumas vezes, quando me trocam, pois, muitas ficam fascinadas com a minha beleza. O certo seria puni-las, mas, eu relevo, assim como o meu pai fazia e se tornar algo repetitivo, basta eu ameaçá-las, que elas param. Ademais, o homem Atemu, este que você vê na sua frente, só é conhecido por meus amigos de infância e pessoas próximas. Mahaado, Mana, Seto, Shimon, Mariku, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, os pais desses três últimos e agora, você. Como pode ver, é um grupo bem seleto.

\- Verdade. – os olhos dele voltam a ter vida e ele nota um imenso e genuíno sorriso vindo de Atemu, fazendo o seu coração se aquecer e falhar uma batida, enquanto corava.

O imperador de todo o Kemet confessava que amava ver aquela cor vermelha na pele de marfim do jovem a sua frente.

Quando o brilho volta aos seus orbes que envergonhavam a mais bela ametista, os olhos do jovem passam a olhar com atenção o homem a sua frente, se dedicando a uma observação meticulosa, algo que não fez antes, porque estava aterrorizado.

Os seus olhos eram carmesins escuros, sendo profundos e igualmente penetrantes, mesmo em seu estado de relaxamento e conforme a luz de uma lamparina próxima incidia próxima dele, os olhos vermelhos se assemelhavam a chamas ardentes que faziam o macho menor corar intensamente, conforme era tomado por calafrios prazerosos que o deixaram estarrecido, sendo que os orbes rubros como sangue se encontravam cobertos por cílios grossos e o rosto era esculpido em ângulos agudos com bordas afiadas, formando uma mandíbula forte que fornecia uma apresentação ainda mais intimidadora, apesar de exibir um sorriso gentil.

Seus cabelos eram espetados e negros em uma coroa selvagem de mechas pretas e carmesins, que cravava e balançava como fogo negro em chamas, com as pontas demonstrando um tom sombreado flamejante nas bordas, como uma coroa selvagem de mechas ônix, cujas pontas eram carmesins, com algumas mechas douradas de cabelo se encontrando caídas na frente do seu rosto e outras o contornando, sendo que se encontravam espetados para baixo, enquanto que as outras mechas se encontravam erguidas em direção ao cabelo ônix que era espetado em forma de estrela.

Seus olhos descem, percebendo que a sua constituição era tonificada ao deparar-se com um peito forte e esculpido pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas, contendo vales de músculos e cicatrizes de batalhas anteriores e dos treinos, sendo que o Sennensui jazia em cima do seu tórax, preso por uma corda rústica, sendo algo que se encontrava deslocado do luxo que ele exibia.

O tórax trabalho pelos próprios Deuses se moldava em um amplo conjunto de ombros, com braços musculosos e fortes, ostentando a constituição de um guerreiro, possuindo braceletes dourados, assim como, algumas pulseiras de ouro nos pulsos, enquanto que alguns anéis dourados e prateados com joias incrustradas adornavam os dedos de suas mãos másculas, embora fossem em quantidade bem menor do que quando estava em público.

A pele nua era da cor do bronze e apesar de ter poucas joias, ele continuava exalando magnificência e igual imponência, aumentando as perfeições que eram naturais em seu corpo, fazendo surgir a elegância dos felinos e que juntamente com a sua constituição, exalava a força e ferocidade de um tigre.

Inclusive, o jovem de orbes ametistas tinha certeza que os seus movimentos eram fluídos como de um tigre, possuindo a elegância e a ferocidade do mesmo, juntamente com a postura de um predador, que apesar de parecer relaxada, parecia atento a tudo a sua volta, com ele acreditando que como Faraó, ele devia ser alvo de ataques furtivos, tal como havia notado no salão real.

Ademais, mesmo em uma postura relaxada, embora Yuugi duvidasse, piamente, de que ele estivesse, de fato, relaxado, o monarca denotava o seu pleno domínio do império, mesmo sem usar seu status de Deus vivo. Era claro como o dia de que Atemu era um homem que exalava autoridade e que possuía uma mente afiada que se refletia em seu comportamento, sendo que não restava qualquer dúvida de como ele dominava um império, uma vez que todas as respostas eram dadas através de um único olhar.

De fato, era um Deus dentre os homens.

Conforme seus olhos percorriam o corpo de Atemu, a boca do adolescente de orbes ametistas secou e as suas bochechas coraram em um rubor intenso, similar a coloração dos orbes carmesins, com o jovem sendo ciente que estava corando intensamente.

Tentando, inutilmente, controlar o seu rubor, seus olhos continuavam descendo em direção a cintura, com ele percebendo que o material caro contornando a cintura e parte das coxas musculosas, composto de um chanti branco com costuras elaboradas, preso por uma faixa dourada na cintura, contendo joias encrustadas, juntamente com um rubi no centro e que presa a esta faixa da cintura, além do saio curto, se encontrava uma faixa de seda que ultrapassava em três dedos a bainha do chanti, na cor vermelha com fios dourados e ornamentados com bordados de escaravelhos, cujos olhos e patas continham joias encrustadas na seda, não escondia as suas poderosas pernas e coxas torneadas por músculos e pés bem cuidados, onde jazia tornozeleiras de ouro que envolviam os tornozelos e a parte da perna, enquanto calçava uma espécie de sandália com detalhes dourados.

Inclusive, conforme os seus olhos passavam pelo tecido caro, ele não conseguiu impedir a sua mente de se recordar do membro do soberano daquele império, mesmo em um estado relaxado e o parco rubor que ele havia conseguido reduzir em suas bochechas, retornou de forma mais intensa, enquanto ele tentava, inutilmente, controlar a sua mente traidora.

Atemu observou atentamente com olhos de falcão o exame minucioso que o macho menor a sua frente fazia dele, assim como o seu rubor, olhar e respiração, ficando satisfeito por ver que mesmo com o que o mercador bastardo fez, ele ainda conseguia despertar tais reações no adolescente.

Tal como Yuugi fazia, ele decidiu observá-lo de forma detalhada, percorrendo os seus orbes flamejantes pelo corpo criado pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas, percebendo o quanto o rosto do jovem era angelical e igualmente delicado em forma de coração, com franjas douradas contornando o rosto que era contemplado com lábios pequenos e delicados, cujos olhos eram expressivos por serem grandes, refletindo a sua alma gentil e pura, sendo que os orbes eram lindos e envergonhavam a mais bela ametista.

O corpo era pequeno e tinha uma constituição delicada, sendo visível alguma musculatura, embora fosse demasiadamente suave e coberto por uma camada de gordura, sendo que a pele era da cor do marfim.

As mãos e pés eram pequenos e delicados, sendo visível o fato de que estavam descuidados.

Atemu havia decidido levá-lo a curandeira real e depois, solicitar a algumas servas que o banhassem como um nobre, além da tratar da pele de Yuugi, para que pudesse usar as novas vestes que iriam selecionar para ele, juntamente com as joias que usaria, antes de fazer um tour com Mahaado.

Então, após se divertir ao notar que o mais jovem estava extremamente corado, com as suas pupilas se encontrando parcialmente dilatadas por se encontrar, parcamente, imerso em uma névoa de luxúria, ele pigarreia, observando com diversão o adolescente sacudir a cabeça para os lados como se tentasse clarear a sua mente, para depois, erguer o rosto que se encontrava intensamente corado, sendo que Atemu fazia um esforço descomunal para não passar os nós dos dedos na linda cor carmesim das bochechas do menor, pois, não queria assustá-lo.

Então, ele fala, vendo que o rubor do menor, diminuía:

\- Eu fico feliz em ver os seus olhos com vida em vez daqueles olhos mortos. Meu plano foi um sucesso. Bem, eu tinha certeza que ele seria um sucesso. – o monarca fala em um tom de gracejo, exibindo a sua usual autoconfiança inabalável.

Conforme Yuugi observava o comportamento do soberano longe do público, o jovem percebeu que a extrema autoconfiança que ele demonstrou durante a batalha contra Yukiko e no Salão real, não mudava, mesmo em particular, pois, fazia parte da sua natureza e era indiferente a máscara do Faraó.

Então, o jovem pergunta, timidamente:

\- E a Yukiko-chan? Ela tem a visão de você como Faraó.

Ele suspira profundamente e se levanta, indo até a varanda que era imensa, ornamentada com pilastras douradas e fala, olhando para as estrelas, sendo que Yuugi o segue:

\- Aquela dragoa é muita protetora com você e vocês se adoram. Mas, ela é poderosa demais. Afinal, derrotou dois Deuses Egípcios e foi capaz de enfrentar o terceiro e mais poderoso dos três. Mesmo que eu não oferecesse aquela batalha, todos a viram. Infelizmente, sou obrigado a usar a máscara do Faraó com ela. O povo precisa saber e ver que o Deus deles subjugou um ser poderoso e estrangeiro, sendo que o seu poder é um aviso a qualquer um que esteja pensando em atacar o Kemet e a demonstração de poder dos meus Deuses intensificou isso. Ademais, se ela estiver sem uma coleira, causará um pânico generalizado e tudo o que eu não preciso é ter os meus súditos apavorados. Se um humano assustado se torna perigoso, uma turba é ainda pior. A única coisa que os mantém tranquilos é a coleira no pescoço dela. Eu lamento Yuugi, mas, não posso remover, por mais que eu me sinta mal em mantê-lo. Mesmo que me garanta que ela não se voltará contra o meu povo, eu preciso pensar neles. Eu peço desculpas, pois, sei o quanto a Yukiko é importante para você, sendo que vi o amor maternal que ela sente por você.

Yuugi suspira, ficando triste em virtude da situação da sua amiga, enquanto compreendia a posição de Atemu, que fala:

\- Eu recebi relatos de distúrbios nas fronteiras e outros menores em algumas cidades do meu império. A presença dela e a posterior, demonstração do seu poder irá silenciar alguns desses bandidos, sendo que coloquei os meus melhores homens para investigar esses distúrbios. Afinal, estamos em uma época de instabilidade de fronteiras, inviabilizando qualquer oportunidade de libertá-la de sua servidão. Infelizmente, eu preciso do poder dela. Inclusive, o fato dela não ser um Ka e sim, um ser vivo, faz com que não precisemos gastar nosso Ba, além de não ser necessário ter um conjurador próximo dos inimigos. Portanto, com ela, não temos essas duas preocupações. Afinal, quando um Ka é invocado, ele consome Ba. Quanto mais poderoso, maior é o consumo de Ba.

Embora o jovem compreendesse os motivos de Atemu, isso não significava que não ficava triste pela situação de sua amiga.

Após suspirar, o soberano fala, ao se virar para ele:

\- Por isso, vou manter você com ela, podendo visitá-la quando desejar, após cumprir com as suas tarefas, sendo que não a prenderei em grilhões, para que ela possa se deslocar dentro de um local determinado, sem estar presa a correntes, além de ofertar todo o conforto que eu puder proporcionar. Vou procurar tornar a estadia dela a mais suave e a melhor possível para ajudá-la a lidar com a sua situação atual. É o mínimo que posso fazer pela situação em que ela se encontra. Eu prometo que irei fornecer o melhor tratamento que puder para a sua amiga.

O jovem olha para a face do monarca e percebe em seu olhar, que a sua promessa era verdadeira, fazendo-o sorri discretamente, enquanto consentia levemente com a cabeça:

\- Obrigado.

\- Por nada. Além disso, eu sou eternamente grato por ela por ter protegido você. Eu acredito que ela impediu maiores danos.

\- A Yukiko-chan sempre me protegeu – ele fala, enquanto corava frente ao sorriso no rosto do Faraó.

\- E eu estou grato por isso. Quando ela se recuperar, preciso fazer uma demonstração de domínio. Eu agradeceria se pudesse ocultar a minha verdadeira natureza, dela. Afinal, não quero utilizar aquela coleira, mas, se eu não tiver escolha, vou ter que usar, por mais que eu sofra por dentro, pois, não terei escolha, assim como não possuo real escolha em muitas das minhas decisões como Faraó em virtude do fato de ter que tomar a decisão de acordo com a minha coroa. Por mais que eu não apreciei muitas delas e que algumas delas me machucaram, eu precisei executá-las. Não é questão de desejar e sim, uma questão de fazer. Afinal, será o esperado do Faraó. Foi assim com o meu pai, também. Meu avô era implacável e cruel. Quando o meu pai o sucedeu teve que manter a mesma fachada, embora tenha dosado alguns aspectos pelos anos seguintes, sempre que podia, restando apenas a visão de um governante implacável em suas ações, assim como autoritário, mantendo a manutenção da visão divina do Faraó para silenciar muitos, enquanto amava o seu povo ao demonstrar em pequenos gestos e leis. Há quase dois anos, atrás, eu herdei essa máscara, o de um Deus. O legado do meu avô ainda continua no coração de muitos e que foi perpetuado pelo meu pai e consequentemente, por mim. Mas, foi suavizado na medida do possível.

\- Eu entendo... Saiba que a Yukiko-chan não gosta de me ver sofrer. Se eu implorar a ela para obedecê-lo para que não use a coleira nela, ela fará isso. Portanto, eu poderia falar sobre o verdadeiro Atemu. Afinal, ela tem uma opinião muito ruim sobre você por causa da máscara do Faraó e...

Ele põe a mão na boca ao ver que falou demais, com o monarca suspirando, pois, queria que Yuugi falasse normalmente em torno dele:

\- Eu imagino. Acredite, eu já sabia dos sentimentos maternais dela em virtude do olhar que dedicava a você Mas, o problema será a punição se ela não cumprir as minhas ordens. Eu sofreria muito, assim como você. De fato, você quer arriscar? Afinal, desejo evitar ao máximo tomar uma decisão que me ferisse internamente, pois, apesar de não gostar da escravidão, se faz necessária a manutenção dela por causa da política.


	42. A máscara do Faraó

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi fica pensativo sobre...

Atemu decide...

Yuugi se encontra...

**Capítulo 42 - A máscara do Faraó**

Yuugi fica pensativo sobre contar ou não sobre Atemu, pois, ele havia falado uma coisa que o fez rever a sua ideia de contar para a sua amiga. Yukiko estava com muita raiva e não tinha absoluta certeza que ela iria repensar a sua atitude, sendo que não suportaria vê-la sofrer como foi no salão, quando a coleira ativou a sua punição, pois, sabia o quanto era dolorido. Era uma dor indescritível e ele não queria que ela passasse por isso, novamente, sabendo que o Faraó não teria escolha, além de aplicar a punição em público.

\- A ameaça que eu fiz em relação a você, a fez me obedecer. Se a sua amiga descobrir que sou incapaz de fazer isso, que garantia você me dará que ela vai fazer, exatamente, o que eu ordenar na frente do povo? Você pode garantir que ela não me obrigará a usar o comando da coleira? Eu fiz uma ameaça falsa a você para conseguir a obediência dela, fazendo com que não precisasse apelar para a coleira. Foi a única solução que eu encontrei.

O jovem percebeu naquele instante que o monarca tomava muitas decisões que o machucavam ao vestir a máscara do Faraó, sendo a mesma máscara passada pelos seus ancestrais. Se Yukiko não obedecesse, ele ativaria a coleira por mais que sofresse no processo. A ameaça que Atemu tinha sobre Yuugi a faria obedecê-lo.

\- Mas, se o senhor...

\- Você, por favor. Já basta o tratamento formal que eu recebo em público.

\- Sim. Se você me tornou servo pessoal e não escravo, ela não vai desconfiar?

\- O Per'a'ah pode matar um servo, se desejar. Servo, escravo, plebeu ou nobre. Todos podem ser executados. Ademais, a minha máscara é bem opressora quando desejo e com a punição em público que eu demonstrei, eu reforcei essa visão.

\- Punição?

\- A pena que dei ao Mercador de escravos.

\- Eu não sabia.

\- Provavelmente, você estava "dentro de você", por assim dizer, por estar aterrorizado e deprimido. Por isso, você ficou surdo e cego a tudo a sua volta.

\- Ele vai ser punido? Por quê? – o jovem perguntou com evidente surpresa em seu semblante, tentando compreender quais crimes o mercador havia cometido.

\- Vejamos... Transformou pessoas em escravas sem ter um motivo condizente com as leis que permitem a escravidão e tocou em propriedade de terceiros, além de ter falado e olhado para o Deus vivo de todo o Kemet, sem ter qualquer autorização. O Hem-netjr Seto terá a oportunidade de puni-lo, também, mais do que já fez na cerimônia.

\- Ele fez pela Kisara? – Yuugi percebeu que havia se esquecido da amiga – Então, a Kisara...

\- Acredite, Seto despreza a violação tanto quanto eu. A sua amiga está segura. Ademais, dava para ver a forma especial que ele olhava para ela. Para o meu primo, Kisara é muito mais.

Ele nota que Yuugi não está muito confiante e apoia a mão no ombro dele, enquanto falava gentilmente, exibindo a sua autoconfiança inabalável no olhar:

\- Eu disse a verdade. Eu conheço os ideais de Seto. Acredite, ele é um homem com princípios e nunca machucaria uma mulher inocente ou a violaria.

Yuugi consente, desejando ardentemente acreditar nas palavras do Faraó, enquanto corava com a proximidade, além de sentir um calafrio de prazer pelo toque de Atemu em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que podia ver a confiança inabalável nos olhos dele e confessava que tal confiança o fazia acreditar ardentemente em suas palavras, permitindo que surgisse um suspiro de alívio.

\- Você ficará no quarto ao meu lado. Lá tem roupas e você pode tomar um banho, pois, eu ordenei que fosse preparado um banho para você. Amanhã, voltaremos a conversar como Atemu e Yuugi e não como Per'a'ah e servo. Eu gosto desses momentos que eu posso ser eu mesmo. O meu pai também apreciava esses momentos e atualmente, pode ser ele mesmo em período integral.

\- Obrigado. – ele agradece, timidamente.

O Faraó tira a sua mão do ombro dele, com Yuugi tocando o ombro onde o soberano tocou, sorrindo consigo mesmo, enquanto corava, para depois, sacudir a cabeça com o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

\- Os seus serviços como servo vão começar depois de amanhã. Amanhã, você irá passar na curandeira real para verificar a sua saúde e depois, conhecerá o palácio, sendo que Mahaado irá acompanha-lo. Originalmente seria a Mana, mas, ela está atrasada em seus estudos e por isso, não pode ser o seu guia. Você poderá visitar Yukiko e Kisara. Inclusive, acredito que encontrará Kisara na curandeira real, pois, com certeza, meu primo irá levá-la para verificar a sua saúde. Eu vou verificar se ela pode acompanhá-lo durante o seu tour.

Yuugi agradece com um sorriso radiante no rosto que faz as suas bochechas se curvarem em forma de coração, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam, fazendo com que o coração de Atemu vibrasse de emoção, com o soberano desejando ver mais daquele sorriso radiante, jurando a si mesmo que faria tudo ao seu alcance para que aqueles belos olhos que envergonham a mais bela ametista, não exibissem nada mais do que a mais pura felicidade:

\- Obrigado... Atemu.

\- Amanhã, você conhecerá o meu filho, também. Ele é um bebê e está dormindo no quarto ao lado do meu, com a sua babá e a ama de leite.

O jovem de orbes ametistas fica surpreso em saber que ele era pai, sendo que amava crianças, com o monarca ficando feliz ao notar a felicidade dos olhos do seu amado a menção de um bebê, sendo evidente e o fato de que o adolescente a sua frente amava crianças e que seria uma mãe maravilhosa para o príncipe, fazendo-o ficar imensamente feliz ao descobrir isso.

Então, Yuugi pergunta, enquanto sentia uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração ao saber que o homem a sua frente era casado, pois, tinha um herdeiro:

\- E quanto a sua esposa? A mãe do Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro)?

O soberano de todo o Kemet observa a leve tristeza nos orbes expressivos do jovem à menção dele possuindo uma esposa, fazendo o coração de Atemu se encher de esperança e de felicidade, pois, era mais uma confirmação que o adolescente sentia algo por ele, enquanto ficava triste pelas recordações amargas como o fel que surgiram em sua mente à menção de sua falecida esposa.

\- Ela faleceu no final do primeiro ano do meu reinado.

Ao ouvir o tom que era uma mistura de tristeza e de raiva, Yuugi julga, erroneamente, que fez uma pergunta dolorosa e fala, ficando cabisbaixo:

\- Meus pêsames. Eu também sinto muito por fazer essa pergunta impertinente.

Atemu percebe a linha de raciocínio equivocada do seu amado e trata de afastar as deduções errôneas:

\- Não foi impertinente. É uma pergunta esperada quando eu comentei que tinha um filho. Ademais, ela quase causou danos irremediáveis ao nosso filho, enquanto estava viva. Eu tive que usar o meu intelecto e influência para evitar problemas futuros, pois, ele não merecia sofrer as consequências pelos atos da genitora.

Yuugi fica boquiaberto e pergunta, timidamente:

\- Como assim, "danos irremediáveis"?

Atemu suspira e conta sobre o quanto ela foi descuidada com os casos extraconjugais que teve, gerando boatos que tinham origens verdadeiras e como ele teve que batalhar arduamente e nas sombras para torná-los infundados, visando proteger o filho de qualquer estigma futuro ou dúvidas sobre a sua ascendência.

\- Ainda bem que você conseguiu salvar o seu filho.

\- Sim. Ninguém duvida da sua ascendência, ainda mais pelo fato dele ser uma cópia minha. Mas, como não sabia como ele seria, uma vez que ainda estava no ventre da sua genitora, eu precisava tomar todas as medidas possíveis para que não houvesse qualquer dúvida.

\- Você agiu rapidamente e eficazmente. Eu estou ansioso para conhecer o príncipe. Ele deve ser tão fofinho.

O soberano de todo o Kemet sorri feliz ao ver o quanto o seu amado adorava crianças e após, alguns minutos, ele fala:

\- Você irá conhecê-lo amanhã.

\- E quanto ao seu genitor? Pelo que eu compreendi, ele ainda está vivo. Eu não me lembro de vê-lo nas comemorações.

Atemu suspira e fala:

\- Ele está acamado. Os curandeiros reais não conseguem encontrar a causa física do seu adoecimento. – o monarca decide ocultar que a doença do seu genitor era ocasionada pelos Deuses, pois, assim justificaria o fato de não encontrarem uma causa física, a seu ver.

O motivo de ocultar essa parte daquele que amava é que ele teria que explicar sobre a punição dos Deuses e o motivo deles fazerem isso, com o soberano não desejando falar sobre os acontecimentos no vilarejo de Kul Elna.

\- A barca de Ré (Rá) começou a navegar para o leste, lutando contra Apophis (Apep), há algum tempo. Portanto, eu imagino que esteja desejando um banho e uma boa noite de sono. Eu vou chamar um escravo. Portanto, terei que vestir a minha máscara de Faraó e você terá que agir como servo.

\- Oh! Pode deixar.

Ele volta até onde estava e abaixa a cabeça, assumindo uma postura servil, enquanto percebia que Atemu se tornava o Faraó, novamente.

O soberano toca a espécie de gongo pequeno e uma escrava surge, se prostrando, com a fronte próxima do chão.

\- Leve o meu servo pessoal ao quarto da direita. Apresente o local em que ele vai ficar. – o monarca fala em um tom autoritário que não aceitava contestação.

\- Sim, Per'a'ah.

Nisso, ela se ergue e Yuugi a segue, sem ousar olhar para ele, pois, a escrava podia ver, sendo que naquele momento, não era Atemu e sim, o implacável e autoritário governante de todo o Kemet e Deus na terra. O poderoso e temido Faraó.

Após o seu amado sair, o soberano se dirige até a sua cama e senta, ficando pensativo sobre os boatos de ataques na fronteira leste do seu império, sendo que estava inclinado a enviar o seu Ka pessoal até o local para colher mais informações, para que não arriscasse a vida dos seus soldados.

Então, o monarca suspira, após tomar a decisão de enviá-lo, para depois, deitar na sua cama, pois, na parte da manhã, ele teria que decidir sobre os presentes que recebeu, sendo ciente de que tomaria quase que a manhã inteira para poder organizá-los e acomodá-los, principalmente os animais que ganhou de presente por haver vários fatores a serem considerados, antes de decidir onde colocá-los.

Enquanto isso, o jovem de orbes ametistas é conduzido até o seu quarto e olha fascinado para o luxo do local, com a garota fazendo um tour, mostrando o mecanismo do banho e os armários com roupas.

Claro, o quarto não tinha a imponência e luxo do quarto de Atemu, assim como, as salas, mas, Yuugi acreditava que era um dos melhores quartos, abaixo do quarto do Faraó.

Então, a escrava se curva e se retira, fechando a porta atrás dela, com o jovem olhando com carinho para o espaçoso quarto de banho, cuja água se encontrava quente, passando a olhar para o sabonete, ficando surpreso ao vê-lo, pois, somente os mais abastados o possuíam, olhando em seguida para os vários óleos e essências dispostos em prateleiras, decidindo abrir cada um deles para sentir o perfume e após escolher um para tornar o seu banho perfumado, joga um pouco do conteúdo na água, retirando a roupa para relaxar na espaçosa banheira, adorando a sensação de deitar, parcialmente, enquanto relaxava, para depois, ficar com pena de Yukiko, pois, ela tinha uma forma humana e podia provar a banheira.

Porém, em virtude dos acontecimentos e mesmo com as palavras do Faraó, desejava proteger a sua amiga como ela sempre fez em relação a ele e por isso, decidiu que nunca revelaria sobre a forma humana dela, com a mesma permanecendo na forma de um dragão.

Ademais, quem detinha o direito de falar sobre isso era Yukiko. Era um segredo dela e não, dele e conhecendo a sua amiga, ele duvidava, piamente, que ela revelaria a sua forma humana.

Após alguns minutos, o jovem sai do banho e percebe que havia um chanti simples e branco em cima da cama macia, cuja cabeceira ostentava figuras de gatos entalhadas, com olhos de safira, representando a deusa Bastet.

Após colocar o chanti, desprezando o tecido que usou para se secar, junto da roupa suja que foi depositada em um canto dentro do cômodo espaçoso que tinha a banheira, ele deita na cama e sente o conforto pelo estofamento de penas e pelos lençóis de seda, com o jovem não se recordando de já ter sentido tanta maciez em um tecido, antes.

Sorrindo imensamente e sem conter a felicidade que sentia, ele rola animado na cama, apreciando a sensação da maciez indescritível em sua pele, para depois, ficar triste por Yukiko não poder apreciar essas mordomias por estar na sua forma de dragão.

O adolescente desconhecia o fato de que havia guardas de prontidão na frente da porta do seu quarto, assim como era com o quarto luxuoso e espaçoso do Faraó e do quarto do príncipe.

Nesse interim, na mansão de Seto, uma vez que era um Sumo sacerdote que fazia parte do Rokushinkan, ele conduziu Kisara até um belíssimo quarto que ficava ao lado do seu.

Ela se sentia um pouco mais confiante, mas, ainda temia que o seu mestre a tomasse e por isso, não podia conter o terror que a tomava naquele instante, sendo que a prateada observava os pés dele se aproximando dela por se encontrar cabisbaixa e ao constatar que estava em um quarto, julgou que a aproximação dele era para tomá-la, fazendo-a se encolher, enquanto sentia um forte medo e igual desespero, a tomando.


	43. Seto e Kisara

**Notas da Autora**

Kisara fica...

Seto explica...

No dia seguinte, Jounouchi...

Yo!

Eu criei, recentemente, uma conta no Archive of Our Own. O meu nick é: Yukiko_Tsukishiro.

Caso desejem ver as capas que eu coloco em todos os capítulos, basta acessarem o Archive of Our Own, Social spirits, Nyah!Fanfiction ou Wattpad.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 43 - Seto e Kisara**

Porém, ela vê as mãos dele se dirigindo para o seu pescoço, mais precisamente para a coleira, retirando o objeto, fazendo-o cair no chão, deixando-a atordoada pelo seu ato inesperado, para depois, ver que ele ia até uma mesa, pegando em suas mãos uma bela caixa dourada e ao abri-la na frente dela, revelou um belo colar dourado com detalhes prateados, contendo um pingente de safira.

Ele coloca a caixa dourada ao lado dela e retira o colar, o colando em seu pescoço, enquanto falava em um tom de voz gentil ao mesmo tempo em que procurava fazer movimentos suaves para não assustá-la, mais do que ela já se encontrava:

\- Essa safira combina com os seus olhos, Kisara-chan. Pode olhar nos meus olhos.

Ela ergue o rosto, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante, enquanto observava o sorriso gentil dele, que fala, enquanto ficava feliz ao vê-la corar:

\- Esse colar possui magia impregnada nele. Essa magia vai protegê-la. Além de ser exótica com essa cor de pele e de cabelo, você é uma mulher linda. Essa joia vai protegê-la, caso eu não esteja por perto. Ademais, agora você é serva pessoal e não escrava. Mesmo tendo uma diferença ínfima, o servo está acima de um escravo. Comigo, você estará segura. Se voltar para as ruas, você acabará passando por coisas terríveis.

\- Por que me transformou em sua serva, mestre?

\- Me chame de Seto, em particular. Quanto ao motivo, eu não me sentiria bem, mantendo-a como escrava. Inclusive, não gostava de pensar em você dessa forma. Pedi para Mahaado impregnar esse colar com magia. O pensamento de você sendo serva pessoal me incomoda bem menos do que o status de escrava. Esse quarto é seu. Use-o como desejar. O meu quarto fica ao lado.

A albina fica boquiaberta e olha atentamente para o quarto, após erguer o rosto, percebendo que era luxuoso e que a cama era bonita, com a jovem acreditando que o colchão e os travesseiros eram macios pela aparência que tinha e conforme tocava a colcha, percebia que era extremamente macio, fazendo-a acreditar que era de seda, deixando-a estupefata, pois, nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes, ela imaginaria que deitaria algum dia, em algo tão macio e sedoso ao toque.

Então, o seu olhar volta gradativamente ao que era, para depois, olhar para Seto, perguntando:

\- O senhor...

\- Seto.

\- Sim. Seto, por que o senhor está dando esse belo quarto para alguém como eu?

\- Por que eu prefiro que fique próxima de mim para poder defendê-la, além de apreciar a sua companhia. Além disso, você não é qualquer uma para mim, Kisara-chan. Você é muito importante e quero lhe dar o melhor – ela cora ao ouvir isso, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais - Amanhã, vou providenciar roupas melhores, com você podendo escolher, além de comprar algumas joias. Eu quero mimá-la. É uma ideia que me agrada.

Ela fica boquiaberta e depois, fala timidamente:

\- O senhor não precisa gastar tanto comigo, eu...

\- Você precisa estar a altura, ou melhor, acima dos outros servos pessoais, pois, eu pertenço ao Rokushinkan. Nossa autoridade está, apenas, abaixo da autoridade do Per'a'ah. Espera-se um alto padrão e uma serva pessoal de alguém com o meu título tem que estar a altura – ele fala e se aproxima dela, tocando gentilmente o seu queixo, o erguendo, com a prateada olhando para os orbes azuis dele que eram intensos, fazendo-a corar ainda mais – Ademais, nunca mimei alguém antes. Parece uma ideia interessante e vai ser bom eu relaxar um pouco. Além disso, uma mulher tão linda merece usar coisas lindas e igualmente dignas dela.

Ela cora intensamente e depois, ele solta o queixo delicado, falando, com o sumo sacerdote controlando a vontade que tinha de acariciar a linda cor carmesim em suas bochechas:

\- O seu trabalho como serva pessoal será me seguir, pegando o que eu desejo. Também vai ajudar no meu banho e cuidar da minha roupa, me vestindo e me despindo. Atualmente, duas servas fazem esse trabalho, mas, como serva pessoal, será o seu trabalho e torno a repetir. Violação, para mim, é um ato imperdoável, somente praticado por monstros cruéis e covardes. Eu nunca obriguei uma mulher a se deitar comigo e não começarei a fazer isso. Ademais, muitas servas se oferecem, mesmo que seja por uma noite. Mesmo que não tivesse esses oferecimentos, eu nunca faria algo tão desprezível. Portanto, não acontecerá nada no banho ou quando eu me trocar. A menos que você deseje, claro.

Ele fala o final com um sorriso de canto, fazendo Kisara corar três tons carmesins, antes de sentir o afago gentil dele em seu rosto, com o mesmo se afastando, sendo que o sumo sacerdote fala, virando o rosto, antes de abandonar o recinto para deixar a prateada sozinha, sendo que iria ordenar que escravas a banhassem como uma nobre, amanhã, para as roupas que ela usaria durante o dia:

\- Amanhã, iremos cuidar da sua saúde e faremos compras. Suas funções como serva pessoal irão começar depois de amanhã. Também permito que visite aquele tal de Yuugi e aquela dragoa. Afinal, são seus amigos e poderá visita-los quando eu dispensar você, após cumprir com as suas obrigações. Alguns escravos irão preparar o seu banho, pois, acredito que irá apreciar um banho relaxante, antes de dormir. Ademais, você terá uma roupa separada para dormir. Tenha uma boa noite, Kisara.

\- Boa noite, Seto.

Ele sorri e fecha a porta, se dirigindo ao seu quarto que ficava ao lado do da prateada, onde servas o aguardavam para tirar a sua roupa e cuidar do banho dele.

Após Seto se encontrar limpo e vestido para a noite, ele passa a observar a lua por algum tempo, enquanto refletia sobre os pensamentos que o tomaram desde que viu Kisara no leilão e a fúria que o tomou quando descobriu o que o mercador fez. Ele mesmo se surpreendia com as suas reações perante a exótica albina, inclusive quando era mais jovem, sentindo que era a coisa correta a fazer, pois, assim o seu coração exigia, enquanto que desejava mantê-la junto de si.

No quarto da prateada, ela observa escravos fortes entrando com água quente, virando-a na banheira no quarto de banho, para depois, uma escrava mostrar os detalhes do quarto espaçoso e luxuoso.

Então, os escravos se retiram, com Kisara os agradecendo, os fazendo ficarem surpresos pelo tom angelical da voz dela, sendo que as servas se curvam, após colocarem um haik, que era uma túnica longa na cor branca na cama para que a jovem vestisse, após o banho, se retirando em seguida, recebendo um agradecimento, também.

Ela fica em uma perda de palavras com o luxo do quarto de banho imenso e que era condizente com o do quarto. Conforme os seus olhos percorriam o ambiente, a jovem observava os óleos perfumados e joga um pouco da essência de um deles na água, percebendo uma barra de sabonete próximo dali, sendo que fica surpresa, pois, somente os mais abastados tinham um.

Após se despir, a adolescente passa a apreciar o banho, enquanto relaxava na água quente e perfumada, para depois, sorrir consigo mesmo, começando a se divertir na banheira como se fosse uma criança.

Alguns minutos depois, ela cessa a sua diversão e começa a pensar o quanto a sua vida mudou, sendo que, inicialmente, achou que viveria o inferno até descobrir que a sua vida estava melhor do que a anterior, pois, mesmo sendo uma serva, tendo que servir ao sumo sacerdote, considerando o que ela teria em troca dessa servidão, era melhor do que antes, ainda mais pelo fato de ter a segurança de que não seria estuprada, do que sendo livre e vivendo com medo, enquanto lutava diariamente pela vida.

A prateada sentia uma confiança surpreendente pelas palavras do seu mestre, embora não compreendesse o motivo de se sentir assim e de confiar tão plenamente nele.

Inclusive, conforme pensava nisso, cogitava a hipótese de ser em virtude do passado deles, de quando ele a salvou dos mercadores, pois, mesmo mais velho, ainda podia enxergar os olhos dele de quando era mais jovem, sendo o mesmo de quando a resgatou.

Então, ela sai dos seus pensamentos quando a água começou a esfriar.

Após se levantar, Kisara pega um tecido semelhante a uma toalha, o usando para secar o seu corpo e cabelo, para depois, avistar na cama o haik.

A adolescente caminha até a cama e veste a roupa, cuja barra chegava ao tornozelo, notando o quanto o tecido era macio, sendo que nunca imaginou que vestiria algo tão macio e sedoso, para depois, se aproximar de uma cômoda com um espelho, percebendo uma caixa dourada que estava vazia, assim como havia visto ao lado desta, um potinho dourado com uma tinta preta e itens de cosmética, tentando decifrar a utilidade deles, além de um pente dourado e outros itens.

Após terminar a análise, conseguindo descobrir para o que alguns deles serviam, ela abre o armário e observa algumas roupas, para depois, olhar para a cama, caminhando até a mesma.

Em seguida, ela deita na cama, apreciando a maciez, enquanto suspirava feliz, sendo que fica alarmada ao ver que a porta era aberta, para depois, relaxar ao perceber que eram escravos que iriam retirar a água e de fato, após fazerem isso, eles se retiram e ela adormece, desconhecendo o fato de que havia dois guardas do lado de fora que zelavam pela sua segurança, assim como havia guardas nas portas de Seto.

No dia seguinte, um pouco longe do palácio, Jounouchi andava pelas ruas com os seus guardas pessoais, quando avista uma jovem de pele cor de bronze e que aparentava ter dezessete anos, sendo puxada por uma corda por um homem, com o loiro o reconhecendo como sendo um mercador de escravos pelas vestes que ele usava.

O nobre desprezava a escravidão e agradecia o fato de que em Kemet, tinha bem menos escravos que nos outros impérios, além de haver várias leis que determinavam as condições da escravidão, com exceção dos que eram capturados em guerras, sendo que Jounouchi ficava aliviado pelo fato do seu país natal, raramente se envolver em uma guerra e considerando o controle dos Ka, não seria uma atitude sensata atacar o império, embora soubesse que havia muitos idiotas no mundo, assim como, governantes arrogantes que jogavam os seus súditos para batalharem em suas guerras, usualmente mesquinhas ou movidas por orgulho ferido.

Ele passa a segui-los ao ficar determinado em salvá-la, pois, ao vê-la, sentiu o seu coração vibrar de emoção, além de achá-la linda e ao descobrir em qual leilão ela seria colocada, o loiro se dirige até o local onde ficavam os compradores, sendo que procurou ficar perto do palco.

Então, o leilão começa com itens e depois, com escravos, com o loiro ficando aliviado que a primeira a ser leiloada seria a jovem que ele viu, pois, achava nauseante a venda de humanos e conforme observava a jovem sendo arrastada para o palco, Jounouchi se sentiu estranhamente ligado a ela, além de sentir seu coração bater descompassado ao vê-la, novamente.

A bela morena de cabelos ônix e olhos carmesins que envergonhavam o mais belo rubi era arrastada por uma coleira presa a uma corrente, sendo que estava com os punhos presos atrás de suas costas e usava um haik simples, semitransparente e surrado em vários graus, acabando por revelar parte da pele dela, embora ainda cobrisse as partes importantes, apesar da transparência parcial não fornecer muita imaginação, principalmente para os estrangeiros, pois, para os egípcios, o corpo era algo natural.

Mesmo assim, o loiro agradecia o fato do tecido ainda cobrir as partes importantes dela, enquanto detestava o fato de ser semitransparente, embora fosse algo usual dentre as vestes tradicionais egípcias.

O nobre observa a jovem sendo puxada para o centro do palco e apesar dela estar cabisbaixa, eram visíveis as lágrimas e o tremor que a tomava, sendo que não a condenava por estar aterrorizada.

Jounouchi olha para trás e fica enojado com o olhar de extrema cobiça e de perversão que exalava dos outros que estavam na multidão, devorando-a com os olhos.

Então, para alívio dele, após o homem no lado do palco anunciar a beldade morena, frisando o fato de ser virgem, o leiloeiro começa o leilão dela e o loiro, prontamente, assume a liderança, sempre cobrindo a proposta ofertada e no final, ele sai vitorioso, pois nenhum dos outros compradores conseguiu cobrir a proposta final dele.

Após vencer o leilão, o nobre sobe no palco, com a jovem ainda estando cabisbaixa e tremendo como uma folha ao vento.

Afinal, temia que com a sorte dela, ou melhor, a ausência desta, sofreria com um mestre cruel, sendo abusada sexualmente e emocionalmente, começando a imaginar em sua mente os piores cenários possíveis, fazendo o seu terror aumentar, sendo que ela não havia erguido o rosto, tanto para não sofrer uma punição, quanto por não ter pressa em descobrir quem a comprou, enquanto se lastimava por estar presa, pois, as cordas a impediam de reagir apropriadamente, visando a sua fuga do local.

\- O senhor fez uma excelente aquisição. Essa jovem é virgem e linda, além de ser exótica com essa cor incomum nos olhos. Eu mesmo atestei a virgindade dela. Ou melhor, o curandeiro que chamamos para verificar se era virgem ou não. Eu gosto de ser verdadeiro com as minhas mercadorias.

O mercador falava com um sorriso hesitante em seu rosto, pois, o jovem exótico na sua frente, acompanhado de guardas e cujas vestes e joias denotavam que ele não era apenas um nobre abastado e sim, filho de um Grão Vizir, exibia uma face de repugnância para o homem a sua frente que se encolhia perante a aparência intimidadora que o loiro exalava, sendo que surge, fugazmente, um tremor de medo ao ouvir a voz autoritária e igualmente contundente que não aceitava qualquer contestação, enquanto o vendedor era fuzilado impiedosamente pelos orbes cor de mel:

\- Tire as cordas dos punhos dela.

Ele fica surpreso com o pedido, para depois, falar com hesitação em sua voz e postura, ficando surpreso ao perceber que conseguiu encontrar alguma voz perante o olhar implacável que recebia do nobre abastado na sua frente:

\- Ela é uma guerreira e derrubou alguns dos meus homens. Por isso, amarramos as mãos dela atrás das costas. Eu sei que as minhas palavras parecem surreais em virtude da aparência delicada e meiga. Mas, acredite em mim, que a aparência dela não reflete o seu temperamento. Não que ela não seja delicada. Eu falo no sentido de que não é submissa e tem uma força surpreendente, não condizente com o seu corpo. Tem certeza, mesmo, que quer que eu a solte? Acho que o senhor deveria pedir a algum mago habilidoso para criar um meio de conter as suas habilidades, antes de soltá-la das restrições em que foi colocada.

\- Não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu mandei soltá-la. – ele fala no mesmo tom, não deixando de fuzilar o mercador a sua frente, cuja voz desaparecia frente à aparência intimidadora, ampliada pela alta estatura do loiro e constituição física que ostentava.

\- Bem, se o senhor deseja...

Então, ele corta as cordas dela e sentindo-se livre, ela recupera a coragem para reagir, embora fosse uma determinação surgida pelo medo de ser estuprada.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse registrar os seus movimentos, ela golpeia violentamente o mercador no abdômen com uma cotovelada certeira, o jogando há alguns metros dela, fazendo-o se chocar contra objetos, os quebrando, para depois, golpear os homens que estavam próximos com socos e chutes, deixando-os estarrecidos pela força que ela demonstrava e que não era condizente com a aparência, sendo que Jounouchi estava surpreso pela força que ela exibia, enquanto via pelo canto dos olhos os seus guarda-pessoais se preparando para ficar na frente dele, visando defendê-lo da jovem, sendo que ele faz um gesto discreto com uma de suas mãos, forçando-os a recuarem, apesar dos semblantes deles demonstrarem que não apreciavam o fato do loiro se arriscar daquela forma.

Após nocautear os que estavam a sua volta, fazendo os outros compradores recuarem perante a ferocidade que ela demonstrava em seus olhos e rosto, a adolescente de pele bronzeada avança no loiro, determinada a derrubá-lo, sem precisar apelar para a dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos que vivia dentro dela, pois, quando a invocava, ela conseguia ficar parcialmente consciente graças ao treinamento intenso que fez por si mesma quando tomou ciência da existência dela, conseguindo manter o mínimo de sua mente, sendo que queria ficar totalmente consciente para poder fugir mais facilmente ao se esgueirar dentre a multidão.


	44. Jounouchi e Nuru

**Notas da Autora**

Nuru fica...

Jounouchi decide...

**Capítulo 44 - Jounouchi e Nuru**

Então, o loiro se concentra e faz surgir o seu Ka que criou com os seus poderes, deixando-a estarrecida.

Era um guerreiro moreno com uma armadura de metal e uma espada imponente que repousava em suas costas, sendo que usava uma capa rasgada nas pontas, assim como, usava uma espécie de elmo, além de manoplas e tornozereiras de metal.

Ele a prende entre os seus braços, com o loiro falando:

\- É o meu Ka, Girufoudo Za Raitoningu (Gilford the Lightning). Eu o criei. Portanto, posso controlá-lo. Apenas quero evitar que você faça algo que irá repercutir em algo ruim para você, como inocentes sendo feridos durante a sua fuga, por exemplo, além de outros problemas que podem levá-la a presença do Faraó. Além disso...

Ela sente um forte medo tomá-la, conforme ele se aproximava dela, pois, apesar de saber como invocar a sua dragoa, o homem a sua frente também tinha um ser dentro dele e que o mesmo, a retinha em seus braços ao contrário das outras vezes que eram apenas homens sem seres poderosos os protegendo.

O loiro leva as suas mãos ao pescoço dela e tira a coleira, deixando-a estupefata, assim como o mercador e os outros, sendo que ocorre um murmúrio generalizado, pois ver alguém controlando perfeitamente um Ka, sem ser um portador de Sennen Aitemu era algo inacreditável e mais incrível ainda era a pessoa manter o Ka consigo, uma vez que todos os Ka eram selados pelos shinkan e os únicos que podiam ter um Ka consigo, desde que o controlassem, eram os que foram autorizados, pessoalmente, pelo próprio Faraó.

Então, Jounouchi fornece o nome da mansão onde vivia, deixando todos estupefatos, pois, o reconhecem como sendo filho de um Grão Vizir, tornando-o um, também, sendo que os Grãos Vizires eram as pessoas mais próximas ao Faraó.

A jovem ergue o rosto e fica surpresa ao reconhecer quem a comprou em virtude do fato de tê-lo avistado a distância, brincando com outros nobres, quando o seu pai levava produtos ao palácio, sendo que se lembrava dele pelo fato de ser exótico para os padrões egípcios, assim como os amigos nobres que brincavam com ele, com exceção de um que tinha a pele bronzeada como os egípcios.

Ademais, ao olhar para o homem a sua frente, sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida, além de corar intensamente, sentindo que as suas pernas eram tomadas por uma fraqueza momentânea, com o rubi dos seus olhos se encontrando com os olhos cor de mel de Jounouchi, com ela percebendo que eles exalavam gentileza e bondade. Por algum motivo, incompreensível para a bronzeada, ela sentia que podia confiar nele, sendo que agora, mais calma, percebia que se tivesse invocado a dragoa dentro dela, iria provocar grande destruição e a punição seria a morte.

De fato, ela traria graves consequências, para si mesma, somando-se ao fato de estar próxima do palácio, sendo plenamente ciente de que a sua dragoa não poderia enfrentar o Rokushinkan do Faraó e o mesmo, que poderiam chegar rapidamente ao local.

Claro que se ela tivesse que enfrentar uma vida como escrava sexual preferia a morte e preferencialmente, levando o seu dono e o máximo que conseguisse junto dela.

Afinal, a garota sentia que se extraíssem sua dragoa, ela morreria.

De fato, a jovem estava certa em sua suposição, pois a Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon (Dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos) em seu corpo era o seu Ka e Ba. Ela morreria, assim que a dragoa fosse extraída.

Ao olhar para o loiro, vendo que os olhos dele eram diferentes dos outros, sendo que era visível a sinceridade nos orbes cor de mel, a morena decide dar uma chance ao seu destino ao mesmo tempo em que o pensamento de se afastar dele, a fazia sentir um estranho vazio dentro dela, sendo algo que a confundia demasiadamente, pois, a liberdade era um desejo genuíno de qualquer escravo e não compreendia o motivo do pensamento dela longe dele, a deprimir daquela forma.

Então, conforme olhava para ele, sente as suas bochechas se aquecerem, conforme surgiam borboletas em seu estômago, fazendo-a ficar surpresa pelas suas reações perante o olhar do loiro a sua frente, enquanto sorria gentilmente para a jovem que sentia o Ka a segurando com firmeza, mas, não ao ponto de machucá-la.

Espanando vigorosamente esses sentimentos incompreensíveis da sua mente, ela decidiu que deveria deixar a sua dragoa atenta para intervir, caso fosse necessário.

Então, conforme tomava essa decisão, a Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon que estava deitada dentro dela, se remexe e abre os seus orbes rubros, assumindo uma posição de guarda, pronta para entrar em ação, assim que fosse necessária.

Jounouchi quebra o contato visual em que se encontravam e fala, gentilmente:

\- Vamos conversar longe desse local.

Nisso, com Girufoudo Za Raitoningu a mantendo presa em seus braços musculosos, eles saem do local, sendo que o Ka dele chama a atenção de todos, enquanto passavam, com o loiro os ignorando.

Após se afastarem do local, ele pigarreia e fala, com ela notando que o nobre parecia estar sem graça, enquanto começava a coçar a ponta do seu queixo com o dedo indicador:

\- Bem... qual o seu nome?

\- Nuru.

Ela nota que ele sorri, enquanto pronunciava o nome da morena, achando o nome dela lindo e com uma sonoridade perfeita:

\- Nuru-chan...

\- Nuru-chan? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- O "chan" é proveniente da língua da minha mãe. Eu aprendi a falar em Kemético e em japonês.

\- E o que significa esse "chan"?

\- Um diminutivo carinhoso e normalmente, usado para as garotas, mulheres e crianças.

A morena percebeu que o seu dono a deixou olhar para os olhos dele, sendo que não procurou corrigi-la, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, com os seus olhos carmesins exibindo receio, enquanto controlava o rubor em suas bochechas.

Então, Jounouchi fala:

\- Ainda vejo o medo no fundo dos seus olhos, mas, não está tremendo como no palco.

\- Foram as cordas. Eu estava presa e isso me fez ficar com medo, pois, não conseguiria reagir por estar com essa restrição em meus braços... – ela vira o rosto e olha para Girufoudo Za Raitoningu que a mantinha presa em seus braços, para depois, olhar para o loiro - Eu estou surpresa por vê-lo com um Ka. Só os autorizados pelo Nsw podem manter um Ka consigo, caso o criem. Mesmo que seja filho de um nobre, ainda é uma grande surpresa.

\- O Per'a'ah é o meu amigo de infância.

Ela fica estupefata e ele fala, coçando a nuca, sem jeito:

\- Todos ficam surpresos com isso... Bem, mudando de assunto, eu quero fazer uma proposta para você.

\- Proposta?

\- De ser a minha serva pessoal. Você não é mais escrava. Aliais, você é livre para sair correndo daqui. Mas se quer saber a minha opinião, seria loucura. A menos que você tenha algum familiar. Foram eles que te venderam? – ele pergunta o final, demonstrando ira em seu semblante, a surpreendendo.

\- Não! Meus pais faleceram. Bem, eu tenho uma meia irmã em algum lugar.

\- Meia irmã?

\- Somos filhas do mesmo pai, mas com mães diferentes. Ele tinha várias mulheres.

\- Um mulherengo pervertido... Eu lamento por você ter essa escória como genitor. – ele fala de forma pesarosa.

Ela fica surpresa e consente, falando:

\- Obrigada, senhor. Mas não o reconheço como pai. Meu pai foi aquele que me amou como filha, mesmo não sendo a sua filha de sangue.

\- E faz bem de considerar este como pai e não aquele canalha. Por falar nisso, como você acabou como escrava?

Girufoudo Za Raitoningu a solta e desvanece gradativamente, retornando para o seu mestre, enquanto a bronzeada abraçava a si mesma, começando a tremer pelas recordações ao mesmo tempo em que brotava lágrimas peroladas dos seus orbes rubros:

\- Meus pais ficaram doentes e morreram. Nós vivíamos em um pedaço de terra e pagávamos por ela em forma de tributos sobre o que vendíamos. Mas, por causa da doença, o meu pai não conseguiu pagar os devidos tributos ao homem que detinha a terra e ele veio me cobrar, após os meus pais falecerem. Eu não tinha como pagar. Então, ele tomou a terra, os animais e tudo o que podia pegar além de me fazer escrava. Eu não pude nem me despedir dos meus pais. Eu não sei o que ele fez com os corpos... Eu...

A adolescente fica surpresa quando é abraçada gentilmente pelo loiro, sendo um abraço confortador, sem segundas intenções, com as lágrimas dela caindo nas vestes nobres, umedecendo-as, sendo que ficam assim por alguns minutos até que se separam, enquanto a jovem ficava embasbacada ao ver que um nobre havia confortado alguém inferior como ela, permitindo que as suas roupas ficassem úmidas no tórax.

Então, quando a jovem vira o rosto para o lado, exibe surpresa em seus olhos e depois, chora novamente.

O loiro fica preocupado ao ver surgir novas lágrimas e segue o olhar dela, avistando uma égua negra como a noite que lutava selvagemente contra aquele que detinha o seu cabresto. Ao ver a reação dela, ele pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Nuru-chan, aquela égua era sua?

A bronzeada se vira e exibe surpresa em seu semblante, para depois, consentir, sendo que ainda chorava, falando com a voz embargada:

\- É uma égua selvagem. Ela veio de outro lugar. Eu acredito que ela se afastou do bando quando era uma potra, sendo que eu cuidei dela desde que era filhote. Ela nunca foi domada. Inclusive, nunca usou um cabresto e me seguia por onde eu andava. Eu era a única que conseguia montá-la. Ela é a minha amiga. Eu era criança quando a conheci.

O loiro a surpreende ao pegar a mão dela, para depois, puxá-la, com os guardas dele os seguindo, enquanto Jounouchi se dirigia até os homens que puxavam a égua e ao se aproximar deles, pergunta:

\- Por quanto estão vendendo essa égua?

\- Ela vai para o leilão, senhor.

\- Onde será o leilão e quando?

\- Agora. É aquela tenda. – um dos homens mostra com o dedo, enquanto falava.

A bronzeada fica estupefata ao ouvi-lo falar com intensa determinação em seus olhos e voz:

\- Vamos até o leilão.

\- O senhor vai comprá-la?

A jovem pergunta, preocupada com o destino da sua amiga, embora tivesse em seu íntimo a esperança de que ele fosse um dono bom, apesar de temer o fato da égua não aceitar que ninguém mais a montasse, com exceção dela, fazendo com que o loiro precisasse contratar um domador, fazendo-a temer o destino de sua amiga, pois, com certeza, faria questão de quebrá-la para que não se rebelasse.

\- Eu me chamo Jounouchi.

Nuru fica confusa por ele falar o nome dele para ela, para depois, o loiro sorrir:

\- Vou comprá-la e dá-la para você. Você já perdeu os seus pais. Não pode perder a sua amiga de infância. Eu juro que vou comprá-la e dá-la para você! É uma promessa!

Ela fica embasbacada pela promessa, para depois, corar intensamente, enquanto consentia, assimilando tudo o que viu e ouviu, sendo que a visão do loiro a sua frente aquecia o seu coração, de uma forma que a deixou desconcertada.

Eles entram na tenda, com a bronzeada sendo escudada por ele e pelos guardas deste, com a adolescente sendo ciente de que a sua aparência e vestes, ainda mais simples do que o de uma camponesa destoava com as vestes e joias que o loiro ostentava.

O leilão começa, com todos ficando estarrecidos ao verem a beleza do animal e sua agressividade, pois, a mesma empinava furiosamente e lutava arduamente contra os que tentavam contê-la, enquanto o leiloeiro frisava o fato dela ser uma égua selvagem.

\- Ebonee... – Nuru murmura, enquanto se continha de ir até a sua amiga para afastá-la daquelas pessoas perversas.

"De fato, ela é uma cópia da Nuru-chan. Tal dona, tal animal." – o loiro pensa, enquanto observava o magnífico animal lutando contra os que o continham.

Nuru exibe um misto de surpresa e de felicidade ao ver que Jounouchi cobria a oferta de todos, batalhando arduamente para ser aquele que dava o maior lance até que ele consegue vencer a disputa com um valor impossível de ser coberto pelos demais, finalizando assim, o leilão da égua selvagem.

Ambos se aproximam do palco e ao chegarem perto da égua, o nobre se curva levemente ao lado de Nuru para falar ao pé do ouvido da bronzeada, sendo que a voz do loiro provocou arrepios prazerosos na bela morena, quando a respiração dele se chocou contra a sua pele, fazendo surgir um rubor intenso em suas bochechas e ao perceber isso, ele sorri ainda mais, apreciando a cor carmesim nas bochechas dela:

\- Ela é sua e precisa ser acalmada, antes que mate alguém.

Então, após acalmar o seu coração que se agitava freneticamente em seu peito, a bronzeada caminha até a sua amiga que não havia percebido a sua presença, enquanto continuava lutando vigorosamente, empinando-se sobre as patas traseiras, alternando com tentativas de coices e mordidas.

O leiloeiro se preparava para deter a jovem por saber que foi o nobre que havia comprado o animal, ainda mais ao ver a roupa surrada da garota, sendo que Jounouchi fala asperamente ao perceber a intenção do homem:

\- De fato, eu comprei o animal. Mas, dei a égua para ela.

O nobre aproveita para informar onde ele deveria buscar o dinheiro, fazendo o homem ficar chocado, pois, o jovem a sua frente não era um simples nobre e sim, filho de um Grão Vizir.

A égua negra como a noite para de se empinar sobre as patas traseiras, quando percebe a presença da bronzeada que tira o cabresto da égua, começando a murmurar palavras gentis, enquanto segurava a cabeça dela, afagando-a em carícias suaves, fazendo com que o animal se acalmasse, deixando todos estupefatos, pois, a égua, que antes era incontrolável, havia ficado mansa como um cordeiro frente aos toques da bronzeada.

Ao ver o domínio que a sua amada demonstrava em um animal tido como selvagem, o loiro sorri, pois isso demonstrava o forte vínculo que a morena tinha com aquela égua selvagem.

Então, Nuru se aproxima de Jounouchi, seguida de Ebonee, que a acompanhava docemente, com o loiro pegando gentilmente a mão dela, fazendo-a corar, para depois, falar:

\- Vamos sair desse lugar.

\- Sim, Jounouchi-sama.

Após saírem do local, o nobre pergunta com evidente ansiedade em sua voz:

\- Sobre a minha proposta. O que me diz? Aceita ser a minha serva pessoal? Como serva pessoal, você terá acesso a muito mais coisas que um simples servo teria além do status ser maior que o dos demais servos. Ademais, irá se vestir bem e possuíra joias, pois, será uma serva pessoal e não uma simples serva, sendo que vou pagar pelo seu serviço. Se você ficar sozinha, corre o risco de acabar escrava. Comigo, estará segura, eu prometo.

Ela fica pensativa, sendo que olha para a sua mão que estava nas mãos do loiro que olhava de lado, enquanto coçava distraidamente o queixo com o dedo indicador.

A morena toca a mão que foi tocada por ele e consente, falando:

\- Sim. Eu aceito.

Nisso, Nuru vê um imenso sorriso surgir no semblante do loiro, fazendo-a corar ao mesmo tempo em que o nobre corava levemente, para depois, Jounouchi perceber que estava esquecendo algo.

Então, ele pergunta:

\- Onde você morava com os seus pais?

Ela fica surpresa pelo tópico e responde onde era a casa, sendo que o loiro fala com um dos seus guardas que consente, para depois, se afastar, voltando em seguida com alguns cavalos, entregando as rédeas de um deles para o loiro.

\- Monte em sua égua e nós leve até onde você morava com os seus pais.

Nisso, a morena nota outro cavalo puxando uma carroça, com um dos guardas subindo na carroça, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo do pedido inusitado até que abana a cabeça para os lados e começa a conduzi-los, após montar com maestria em Ebonee, sendo que o loiro fala, se aproximando dela:

\- Meus amigos e eu adoramos cavalgar na parte da manhã. Eu ficaria feliz se me fizesse companhia. Poderíamos até disputar uma corrida.

Ela sorri de forma travessa, se sentindo confiante perto dele, vendo o nobre exibir uma face curiosa, sendo que a bronzeada fala, ainda sorrindo de forma arteira:

\- Podemos apostar agora. O que acha? Onde eu morava, eu apostava com os outros e sempre ganhava. Aposto que eu ganharia dos seus amigos.

\- Eu não acho que você venceria contra o garanhão mais caro e veloz de todo o Kemet e além dessas terras. Além disso, ele é tão selvagem quanto a sua égua. No caso, eu falo do cavalo do Faraó. Acredite. Ademais, temos os guardas e eu não estou com o meu cavalo. Eles são cavalos alugados.

\- É uma pena. – ela fala, enquanto fazia biquinho, com o loiro sorrindo, achando-a fofa, sendo que o sorriso dele fica maior ao vê-la corar.

Nisso, eles prosseguem em um meio galope, com a égua relinchando indignada pela falta de velocidade, uma vez que o animal amava correr, com Nuru confortando a sua amiga, para depois, ficar sem graça, enquanto olhava para o loiro:

\- A minha amiga está acostumada a imprimir mais velocidade em seu galope, pois, ama correr. Por isso, ela está aborrecida.

O loiro ri levemente e fala:

\- Ela tem uma personalidade forte.

\- Sim. – ela fala timidamente.

Jounouchi estava fascinado pela personalidade da bronzeada, que podia ser meiga, gentil e doce, mas, também, uma guerreira nata, enfrentando com destemor aqueles que a ameaçavam. O loiro confessava que essa mudança o fascinava e conforme se recordava do momento que ela estava lutando arduamente, ele podia jurar que havia visto o vulto de um dragão negro de olhos vermelhos no fundo dos orbes carmesins dela, embora tenha achado que foi impressão sua.

Após vinte minutos, eles chegam onde se encontrava a terra alugada pelos pais de Nuru, no passado, com o nobre avistando uma casa simples, sendo possível ver uma horta vasta mais a frente e alguns cercados, onde outrora tinham animais e que estavam, atualmente, vazios.

Então, a jovem vira abruptamente para a direita ao usar a crina da sua amiga para conduzi-la, para depois, fazer o animal galopar em uma determinada direção, surpreendendo os demais pela mudança súbita de direção e ação inesperada, com o filho do nobre ficando estarrecido ao ver o semblante dela quando se afastou deles.


	45. Apreciação

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi fica...

Nuru se encontra...

Yuugi está...

Kisara se encontra...

Yuugi se encontra com Atemu e...

Yo!

Eu desejo um Feliz Natal repleto de felicidade e saúde para vocês e as suas famílias.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDD

**Capítulo 45 - Apreciação**

O loiro fica preocupado ao ver que o semblante dela estava umedecido em lágrimas e prontamente, a acompanha, para depois, torcer os punhos ao ver que a sua amada estava ao lado do corpo de um casal que havia sido jogado de qualquer jeito, como se fossem lixo.

O adulto com olhos cor de mel emite algumas ordens para os seus guardas que consentem, com um deles pegando um tecido que avistaram em um varal ao lado da casa, para depois, jogar em cima dos corpos dos pais dela, sendo que a morena estava agachada ao lado deles e observava com evidente surpresa em seu semblante, os guardas erguendo delicadamente os corpos deles, levando-os em seguida para a carroça, os ajeitando com cuidado.

A bronzeada olha para o lado, ainda exibindo um misto de surpresa e dor, observando o loiro se aproximando e ao ficar na frente dela, seca gentilmente as suas lágrimas com o polegar, falando:

\- Vou pagar pela mumificação deles e conseguirei uma tumba para eles. Eles merecem ter a vida além da morte. Não se preocupe. Eu garantirei isso ou não me chamo Jounouchi.

Ele afasta as suas mãos dela, com a jovem sorrindo, enquanto agradecia de coração pelo ato dele ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as suas bochechas se aquecerem.

O nobre fala, sem jeito, enquanto estava corado:

\- Eu fico feliz em poder ajudar. Você passou por tanta coisa. Se eu puder aliviar o seu sofrimento, eu ficarei feliz.

\- Eu acredito que quando começar a trabalhar para o senhor, poderei ressarci-lo do custo da mumificação, pois, quero repor o que gastou com os meus pais.

Ele sorri gentilmente, enquanto falava:

\- Use o que receber para comprar o que deseja. Se bem, que desejo a liberdade de comprar algumas coisas para você. Inclusive, precisará de um guarda-roupa a altura de uma serva pessoal. Assim que sairmos daqui, vou levá-la até algumas lojas para comprarmos alguns itens. Você permite que eu compre algumas coisas para você? Você pode usá-las ou não.

\- Está perguntando para mim? – ela pergunta, demonstrando surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Claro. Você não tem que usar o que não gosta. Além disso, estamos falando de você. Você não é algo. É um ser humano.

Ela cora intensamente, para depois, consentir, com ele confessando que a achava fofa quando corava.

\- Você quer pegar algo da casa? Afinal, você deve ter bens pessoais. Ademais, precisamos pegar os bens dos seus pais para colocarmos na câmara mortuária deles. Mesmo que seja, apenas, algumas coisas, é preciso que os acompanhem.

Ela consente e fica surpresa ao ver que ele a ajudava, colocando em um canto da carroça os itens que tiravam da casa, juntamente com a ajuda dos guardas, para depois, eles partirem do local, sendo que o loiro fez algumas perguntas sobre o administrador daquelas terras e a qual sacerdote ele respondia.

Após obter as respostas, ele fica ansioso para falar pessoalmente com o seu amigo, pois, havia detectado alguns procedimentos errados que foram adotados contra a bela bronzeada.

Afinal, ele e os seus amigos odiavam bastardos aproveitadores, que se aproveitavam da ignorância de muitos ou do poder que possuíam para poderem tirar proveito, agindo de forma errônea e igualmente contrária as leis.

Jounouchi é ciente de que Atemu ficará muito feliz de mostrar a sua fúria divina, enquanto que o loiro sorria de canto ao imaginar o que aconteceria com os responsáveis que se aproveitaram de uma inocente, sendo que a bronzeada não compreendia o motivo do loiro sorrir consigo mesmo, olhando um ponto qualquer, como se estivesse imaginando algo.

Mais tarde, com os pais dela sendo entregues aos mumificadores, eles se retiraram do local e tudo o que pertencia a genitora e padrasto de Nuru foi colocado em um quarto dentro do palácio dos pais do loiro, temporariamente, para depois, serem levados para a câmara mortuária dos pais da bronzeada quando o mesmo estivesse pronto, juntamente com os corpos mumificados e o que pertencia a Nuru foi colocado no quarto dela.

Os genitores do adulto com olhos cor de mel estavam ausentes, juntamente com a irmã mais nova dele, pois, os três resolveram fazer um passeio a margem do rio Nilo, frustrando os planos dele de apresentar a sua amada para eles. Somente o escriba da família estava no local e olhava com curiosidade para a jovem que estava ao lado do nobre, que a puxou delicadamente pela cintura para ficar ao lado dele e não atrás, fazendo-a corar intensamente, enquanto sentia calafrios prazerosos onde a mão do loiro a tocou.

O filho do Grã Vizir orientou o escriba sobre as pessoas que viriam pegar o dinheiro, a quantidade e os documentos que esses mesmos homens deveriam entregar, frisando o fato dele pegar todos os documentos inerentes a compra, com o escriba anotando, para depois, se afastar, pois precisava fazer outros relatórios.

O motivo de frisar os documentos e que não revelou ao homem a sua frente era para que esses documentos se juntassem as provas da investigação do Faraó, quando o informasse do ocorrido.

Enquanto isso, os guardas do loiro devolveram os animais aos mercadores, enquanto que a bronzeada levou a sua amiga para um dos cercados que ficavam próximos das cocheiras que pertenciam à família de Jounouchi, para que ela pudesse relaxar, com a mesma apreciando o local espaçoso que lhe permitia correr.

Após ver que a sua amiga estava apreciando o local, ela se vira para Jounouchi e sorri, agradecendo-o pela ajuda, com o nobre falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Não precisa agradecer. Eu fico feliz em ver o seu sorriso – a bronzeada cora quando ele fala isso - O que acha de fazermos compras, agora? Assim, terá roupas e joias para usar mais tarde, pois, eu e os meus amigos vamos visitar outro amigo e temos tempo até nós encontrarmos. Eu falo isso, pois você deve desejar um banho, depois de tudo.

Ela fica surpresa pela consideração dele e sorri timidamente, falando:

\- Acho melhor fazermos compras. Mas saiba que quero pagar pelo que o senhor esta gastando.

\- Quando estivermos longe do público, pode me chamar de você ou pelo meu nome. É uma pena que em público, precisamos manter a etiqueta por eu ser um nobre. – ele fala em um suspiro.

A bronzeada nota o pesar sincero dele e sorri, ouvindo o loiro falar:

\- Eu quero dar presentes para você. Portanto, não desejo retribuição. Inclusive, eu quero comprar algumas coisas. Saiba que é livre para recusar o uso. Claro, você vai escolher a roupa que preferir, mas eu queria dar algumas joias.

Ela fica surpresa e comenta:

\- Eu entendo... Por mim, tudo bem.

\- Ótimo, vamos.

Ele sorri e ela consente, o seguindo.

Enquanto isso, no Palácio de Atemu, Yuugi se encontrava intensamente corado, enquanto estava na grande banheira do seu quarto, pois, algumas servas e escravas foram até o seu quarto sobre ordens do Faraó para dar um tratamento da nobreza para ele e como se tivesse voltado de uma longa viagem, precisando de cuidados adicionais, sendo que isso consistia delas banhá-lo, além de tratarem dos seus cabelos e pele. Nesse último caso, havia jovens no quarto que eram excelentes em massagens para massagear o corpo dele com óleos perfumados, após o banho.

Ademais, também tinha outras servas que traziam vestimentas em seus braços escolhidos pessoalmente por Atemu para que ele usasse, além de algumas maquiagens em uma mesinha, assim como havia o rímel para fazer o detalhe dos olhos, como qualquer egípcio.

Após o susto inicial pela quantidade de escravas e servas que adentraram o seu quarto, o acordando, ele estava quase que paralisado pelo inesperado, enquanto corava intensamente, com a cor carmesim sendo uma cor insistente em suas bochechas, desde que começaram a despi-lo, após alguns escravos trazerem água quente para a banheira, para depois saírem do quarto, sem antes se curvar para o jovem.

Afinal, em termos de hierarquia de servos, Yuugi estava acima de qualquer um deles por ser servo pessoal do Faraó e mesmo um simples servo, estava acima de qualquer escravo.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores nunca sentiu atração pelo sexo feminino desde que entrou na puberdade, sendo algo que ocultou dos seus pais e dos demais membros da vila em que nasceu. Apenas era curioso e desde que ficou mais velho, reparou que somente tinha algum interesse em corpos masculinos.

Portanto, mesmo com os toques delas em sua pele, ele não sentia qualquer excitação e o motivo de ficar extremamente corado pelos toques era por ser tímido, juntamente com o fato de não estar acostumado a ser banhado, sendo que suspirava em desalento ao saber que a "tortura", por assim dizer, continuaria após o banho, com massagens e óleos perfumados, para depois, colocarem a roupa nele, penteando os seus cabelos e o maquiando da mesma forma que os egípcios.

Não muito longe dali, Shamun estava olhando para o céu, sendo que havia decidido deixar o imperador dormir até mais tarde, tanto pelo horário que terminou a festa, quanto pelo fato da dor de cabeça e cansaço futuro que o soberano teria quando precisasse organizar os presentes e decidir a sua localização definitiva, além do início da punição do mercador que estava preso na masmorra, embora este último fosse uma total satisfação para o Faraó, tanto quanto para Seto ao contrário dos outros compromissos anteriores, neste caso, do monarca.

Como era Grão Vizir e Conselheiro real, ele usou a sua autoridade na ausência de Atemu para decidir, temporariamente, onde os presentes seriam colocados e como deveriam ser tratados, sendo que o mais fácil foi em relação as novas escravas sexuais recebidas de presente e que foram levadas provisoriamente ao harém público para os visitantes, sendo que havia outro harém, o real, para uso exclusivo do Faraó.

Quanto a enorme dragoa da neve sagrada que ainda estava no Salão real, o idoso havia ficado aliviado ao ver que ela não havia se mexido e estava comportada, por assim dizer, olhando esporadicamente para os servos, escravos, guardas, sacerdotes e outros nobres que passavam um pouco longe dela, com o Conselheiro percebendo que a maioria esmagadora resolveu tomar o caminho mais longo para o destino deles, apenas para verem o imenso dragão que gerou um murmúrio em todo o palácio ao mesmo tempo em que criou um frenesi entre todos, fazendo-os desejarem ver o ser que derrubou dois Deuses, apenas para ser subjugado por Raa no Yokushinryuu.

Shimon acreditava que Yukiko se mantinha comportada para evitar problemas ao Yuugi, pois, acreditava piamente na ameaça do Faraó, que nada mais era do que um engodo bem planejado e perfeitamente executado para obter obediência dela sem precisar usar a coleira.

O ex-portador do Sennenjou conhecia o Faraó desde que era um bebê e sabia como era o coração do imperador.

Portanto, era plenamente ciente de que Atemu odiava usar a coleira e por isso, preferiu ameaçá-la ao usar alguém especial para ela, visando a sua obediência.

Ele sai dos seus pensamentos e volta a examinar um papiro que tinha em mãos para se certificar de que todos os presentes recibos estavam devidamente anotados para a reunião com o Faraó, visando definir o destino deles.

Enquanto isso, próximo do palácio, na mansão do shinkan Seto, Kisara se encontrava na mesma situação de Yuugi, pois, ela também estava na grande banheira do seu quarto, sendo banhada por servas, enquanto que no quarto havia escravas que iriam fazer massagem com óleos perfumados e outras que iriam vesti-la. Também havia uma serva que era a responsável por aplicar a maquiagem egípcia nela e tal como o jovem de orbes ametistas, a prateada se encontrava com uma cor carmesim permanente na bochecha, desde que foi acordada e assim como o adolescente de cabelos tricolores, suspirava ao saber o que a aguardava, após o banho.

Afinal, Seto mandou que fosse dado o tratamento de um nobre que havia voltado após uma longa viagem e como tal, as servas e escravas agiam de acordo com a ordem emitida.

No palácio do Faraó, após a massagem que o relaxou, sendo auxiliado pelo fato de suas nádegas terem sido cobertas por um tecido semelhante a uma toalha, Yuugi foi trocado com esmero, enquanto que o seu cabelo era escovado.

Após estar devidamente massageado, trocado e penteado, o jovem de orbes ametistas se sentou em um banquinho e foi maquiado por uma serva, para depois, o adolescente agradecer timidamente as mulheres que murmuravam o quanto ele era fofo, com o jovem tendo absoluta certeza que elas procuraram tocar a pele dele, além do que era necessário em virtude dos olhos brilhantes delas e murmúrios de como ele era fofinho, principalmente quando corava.

O jovem se aproxima do espelho e observa a pintura de rímel embaixo dos seus olhos, parecendo esticá-los através do traço escuro feito com pincel, percebendo que haviam usado uma espécie de pó em seu rosto, para depois, descer os seus olhos para o seu corpo, ficando estupefato ao ver a transformação.

Ele usava um kalasiris e um chanti simples, mas, não menos bonito, confeccionado com detalhes dourados e cuja faixa na cintura era em tom lilás com detalhes prateados. No seu pescoço jazia um oskh formado por anéis dourados e que cobria o peitoral, enquanto que os seus antebraços e tornozelos estavam cobertos por tiras douradas, sendo que as sandálias eram feitas de papiro trançado, ornamentado com uma joia ametista na parte de cima, além de ter detalhes dourados.

Então, após se encontrar pronto, elas se retiram, com Yuugi se dirigindo timidamente até as portas duplas do quarto de Atemu, conforme orientação das servas.

Os soldados que guardavam a porta e que possuíam uma aparência intimidante, o reconhecem de imediato e permitem a sua entrada.

Antes de entrar no quarto do imperador, os orbes ametistas voltam a olhar para o lado, na direção do quarto dele, avistando os guardas que estavam em ambos os lados da porta, sendo que havia ficado surpreso ao descobrir que tinha a proteção de dois guardas, também, assim como o Faraó, desconsiderando o fato de haver mais guardas que franqueavam o corredor extenso e que estavam atentos a qualquer barulho suspeito.

Após entrar, ele passa a admirar o quarto imenso dividido em cômodos por divisórias de tecidos até que avista em um dos cômodos, o mais espaçoso e luxuoso, a enorme cama do imperador e que era maior do que uma cama King size, sendo que o nobre estava dormindo profundamente com o Sennensui próximo dele.

Com as bochechas coradas, o jovem observa os traços másculos do rosto do governante, sendo que o leve brilho do objeto dourado em virtude dos raios de sol que adentraram dentre algumas cortinas da imensa janela, incidindo sobre a pirâmide invertida, faz os seus olhos se voltarem para o Sennen Aitemu.

Então, um movimento na cama chama a sua atenção e Yuugi cora ainda mais intensamente, se possível, ao ver Atemu se levantar, exibindo o olhar predador de um tigre que fitava um pequeno gatinho, sendo que o jovem se sentia como se fosse esse gatinho sobre o olhar intenso dos orbes carmesins que o observavam com apreciação, parecendo duas chamas intensas repletas de luxúria.

Ele engole em seco, sendo que o seu coração parecia querer sair do peito em virtude das suas batidas frenéticas, enquanto que as palmas de suas mãos se encontravam úmidas ao mesmo tempo em que sentia borboletas em seu estômago, além da fraqueza momentânea em suas pernas, conforme se perdia nos olhos rubis e que cuja incidência dos raios de sol os faziam brilhar, com o jovem sentindo que era devorado pelo olhar intenso, conforme via as esferas carmesins o observando com deleite dos pés a cabeça.

Inclusive, se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver um tigre imponente e voraz na cama, com orbes carmesins profundos e lascivos, enquanto que se encontraria no chão, enrolado em uma bola peluda como um pequeno gatinho felpudo e fofo sobre o olhar intenso do majestoso felino e seu porte imponente.


	46. Conversas - parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi se encontra...

Atemu decide...

Yuugi descobre...

**Capítulo 46 - Conversas - parte I**

Ele sai dessa visão em sua mente com a voz barítono profunda ressoando no ambiente:

\- Bom dia, Yuugi. Vejo que elas fizeram exemplarmente o seu trabalho. Eu preciso recompensá-las pelo exímio trabalho. Você está tão lindo e... comestível. – ele fala o final em um tom que o jovem não compreendia, embora tenha enviado calafrios prazerosos em sua espinha.

O Faraó observa a confusão no semblante fofo, confessando que apreciava o tom carmesim nas bochechas, enquanto desejava passar os dedos naquelas bochechas coradas.

A usual voz gentil do jovem o desperta de sua contemplação, observando-o virar a cabeça para o lado de forma fofa, enquanto perguntava, com o imperador confessando que adorava ver aquela face curiosa:

\- Como assim,_ "comestível"_? É um canibal?

O governante observa os olhos se arregalarem no final, enquanto o jovem se afastava, com o soberano arqueando as sobrancelhas frente a reação inusitada e a voz repleta de puro medo no final, sendo que os olhos grandes e expressivos revelavam com clareza essas reações.

Atemu ri levemente, sendo que havia ficado maravilhado e igualmente surpreso com o nível de inocência do seu amado, chegando a questionar a si mesmo se ele sabia o que era sexo, sendo que acreditava piamente de que Yuugi não conhecia quase nenhum termo relacionado a intimidade entre duas pessoas.

O monarca para de rir ao vê-lo fazer beicinho, que em sua opinião era fofo, enquanto controlava o desejo intenso de tocar aquelas lábios que deviam ser mais doces do que o mais puro mel.

Então, ele pigarreia, para depois falar, enquanto não conseguia deixar de sorrir com a linha de pensamento do jovem a sua frente:

\- Não sou canibal. Portanto, não é no sentido que você está imaginando, Yuugi. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

O jovem suspira aliviado, para depois, perguntar com visível curiosidade em seu semblante:

\- Então, o que você quis dizer com_ "comestível_"?

\- Um dia desses, eu explico. Mas, pode ficar aliviado que não é canibalismo.

O jovem dobra os braços na frente do tórax e vira a cabeça de lado, com as bochechas infladas, enquanto fazia biquinho por estar emburrado com a resposta do Faraó. Ou melhor, a ausência de resposta do mesmo, pois, havia ficado curioso, enquanto que Atemu havia ficado maravilhado com aquela expressão, achando-a fofa, para depois, chegar a agradável conclusão que Yuugi era belo e igualmente fofo como um gatinho, além de apreciar a inocência dele. Por isso, não explicou o que ele quis dizer com "comestível".

Então, o rosto do jovem fica ainda mais carmesim, se era possível, enquanto seu coração batia freneticamente em seu tórax ao observar o Faraó despertando como veio ao mundo e em toda a sua glória, assim como imponência, com movimentos dignos de um tigre majestoso, fazendo a boca do ex-sacerdote ficar aberta como um peixinho fora d'água, conforme observava o corpo do imperador que era exibido como veio ao mundo, passando os olhos pelos músculos e abdômen definido, para depois, corar intensamente, conforme os olhos baixavam para a virilha, com o adolescente fechando momentaneamente os olhos ao sentir um intenso calor em todo o seu corpo, procurando desviar o olhar daquela parte em específico, se recordando do quanto era grande e grosso, mesmo em um estado relaxado e frente a esta recordação, ele esbofeteia a sua mente traidora e igualmente inoportuna por lembrar-se disso.

Com um olhar indolente e igualmente faminto que fazia o jovem tremer de desejo, embora Yuugi não compreendesse o que eram esses sentimentos e os outros que o tomavam, o imperador pergunta:

\- Gosta do que vê?

Gaguejando, enquanto controlava os tremores prazerosos em seu corpo e as borboletas esvoaçando em seu estômago, juntamente com o calafrio prazeroso na espinha, ele fala, sendo que estava surpreso consigo mesmo por não ter tapado os olhos, uma vez que era o esperado:

\- Sim... Você não tem vergonha de andar nu?

\- Os Deuses me fizeram assim, por que eu deveria me envergonhar? É o mesmo pensamento para os habitantes de Kemet. Nós não temos vergonha dos nossos corpos. – ele responde em um barítono profundo e rouco, fazendo surgir novos calafrios de prazer no jovem, apreciando a timidez do adolescente que apenas o tornava mais delicioso.

Atemu agradecia mentalmente por ter um intenso autocontrole para não avançar no jovem, apesar de o quão adorável e comestível Yuugi se encontrava, confessando que sentia vontade de tomá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que apreciaria descobrir todos os contornos e toda a extensão da pele oculta pelas vestes. A seu ver, somente ele teria o direito de desbravar aquele belo corpo. Suas mãos e lábios ansiavam para provar a epiderme, enquanto acreditava que adolescente teria um sabor tão requintado quanto o dos lábios.

Afinal, o destino os uniu, ainda mais considerando a distância que se encontravam, com o Faraó acreditando que o jovem era um presente dos Deuses, explicando também o motivo do seu Senennsui mostrá-lo em seus sonhos.

Inclusive, o imperador sentia que iria trucidar qualquer um que ousasse ferir alguém tão precioso e igualmente especial. Sua fúria divina iria recair no tolo ou suicida que ousasse tomar o que era dele de direito, sendo que o monarca confessava que a possessividade que sentia era desconcertante e em um nível nunca experimentado por ele.

Ao se lembrar de suas funções, o adolescente se prepara para ir até o espaçoso e luxuoso, quarto de banho.

Porém, Atemu se aproxima dele e toca o seu ombro, detendo o seu avanço, fazendo o jovem sentir calafrios prazerosos que irradiavam no local em que foi tocado, com o nobre falando em sua voz barítono:

\- Amanhã, você começará as suas funções. Hoje, você vai observá-las para aprender como fazer.

Ele consente, enquanto exibia as faces coradas, evitando olhar para o corpo bronzeado e nu ao seu lado, sentindo que o seu coração batia freneticamente pelo calor que irradiava do corpo ao seu lado.

Então, ele ouve os passos do governante se afastando dele para caminhar até a espécie de gongo e prontamente, Yuugi assume uma postura servil com os olhos abaixados, observando as escravas entrando no recinto, enquanto que o monarca decidiu que iria provocar o seu amado em alguns momentos para se deliciar com o rubor na face do jovem, assim como as reações do mesmo que eram aprazíveis, a seu ver.

O adolescente as observa preparando o banho, após os escravos entrarem com vasos enormes contendo água quente, derrubando o conteúdo na banheira imensa, para depois, se retirarem.

Uma das escravas explica sobre as essências e qual era a favorita do Faraó, com Yuugi percebendo que foi a mesma essência usada em seu banho, fazendo-o corar intensamente ao imaginar que o estavam preparando para Atemu e ele estava tão corado, que as suas orelhas também estavam carmesins.

Depois, ele observa o soberano entrando na água, nu e em toda a sua glória, com o jovem de orbes ametistas evitando ver uma parte específica do corpo bronzeado, no caso, a sua virilha, para depois, ver as escravas o banhando, com uma delas fazendo uma massagem em suas costas, enquanto que a outra tirava a roupa, entrando na água para banhá-lo melhor, tocando inclusive abaixo da sua cintura, enquanto Atemu se encontrava com os antebraços apoiados na borda da banheira, fazendo o jovem questionar, ainda ruborizado, se teria que ficar nu na frente do Faraó, tal como a escrava que se despiu tranquilamente, como se fizesse isso a sua vida inteira, com o adolescente acreditando que, de fato, ela já fizera inúmeras vezes.

Conforme pensava em ficar nu na frente do monarca daquele império, ele corava ainda mais intensamente, pois, mesmo sabendo que era outro homem, não conseguia impedir de sentir muita vergonha em ficar como veio ao mundo na frente dele, sendo que nunca havia ficado nu na sua vida, mesmo quando aquele comerciante o instruiu, brutalmente, na arte do sexo oral, segundo ele e quando sentiu a sua mente voltar para aqueles momentos infernais, o jovem dispersou os seus pensamentos o quanto antes, odiando a linha do seu pensamento inicial, pois, repudiava ardentemente qualquer recordação daquele momento.

Discretamente, Atemu estava observando as reações do seu amado, enquanto ignorava as escravas que o banhavam e aquela que havia ficado nua na frente dele, pois, estava acostumado.

Afinal, desde pequeno era banhado daquela forma, fazendo com que fosse algo usual.

Inicialmente, ficou satisfeito ao notar os olhares do seu amado, percebendo o quanto o seu corpo mexia com o jovem, achando-o fofo e igualmente lindo quando corava e mesmo que não corasse, ainda era lindo.

Afinal, era pequeno e delicado, inspirando no Faraó o desejo ardente de protegê-lo com todas as suas forças.

Inclusive, senão soubesse a idade dele, pensaria que era uma criança por causa da sua estatura e fisionomia delicada, chegando ao ponto de ser quase andrógeno.

Então, o sorriso prazeroso cai do seu rosto ao ver que Yuugi ficou triste, de repente, com um olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer na sua frente e pelas reações de medo do corpo do jovem que era acometido por um leve tremor, com as suas pupilas se dilatando momentaneamente, acreditava que era por causa dos atos do mercador que o enchiam da mais pura fúria, para depois, se recordar de que o mesmo estava nas masmorras e que ele poderia vingar o que fez ao seu amado, deixando a vingança por Kisara para o seu primo.

De fato, após eles cuidarem dos seus assuntos durante o dia, iriam até o homem que seria preparado para as chicotadas de ambos e frente a este pensamento, sentiu a sua fúria diminuir, pois, teria a chance de fazê-lo pagar amargamente pelo que fez e ao vê-lo sair dos seus pensamentos, Atemu fica aliviado, para depois, ficar satisfeito quando o adolescente voltou a corar intensamente, conforme o observava.

Então, o banho termina e o Faraó se levanta, sendo secado pelas escravas, deitando em seguida na cama, de bruços, com uma das escravas o massageando para desfazer pontos de tensão, conforme aplicava óleos perfumados, para depois, ele se erguer, com as escravas o vestindo com as suas vestes usuais, enquanto outra fazia a usual maquiagem egípcia, deixando para o final a linha de Kohl, abaixo de cada um dos olhos, feitos por um pincel.

Conforme observava ele sendo vestido ao mesmo tempo em que era aplicada a maquiagem, Yuugi notou que ele não usava aquela espécie de cocar estranho na cabeça e sim, uma espécie de coroa com o olho no centro e asas em ambos os lados da cabeça em uma ilusão à Ra, com uma safira encrustada em cada lado, além de serem visíveis os brincos dourados de tamanho considerável, contendo o relevo de um Akh em cada um deles e uma pedra de safira no centro.

Ademais, percebeu que usava menos apetrechos do que o dia anterior.

O Faraó trajava um kalasiris masculino e um chanti elaborado na cor azul com detalhes dourados, intercalados com pedras preciosas, sendo que usava um oskh composto de anéis de ouro que cobriam do pescoço até a parte de cima do tórax. Havia ombreiras de ouro com relevos que se assemelhavam a uma asa, circundando ambos os ombros na parte de cima e que se elevavam. O oskh era coberto, parcialmente, por uma capa cor de ametista com detalhes prateados e dourados. Em seus pés havia um sapato de linho com detalhes dourados na parte de cima e um pequeno rubi na parte da frente.

Ele usava pulseiras douradas e anéis com joias em alguns dedos, além de braceletes nos bíceps feitos na cor dourada, juntamente com anéis de ouro que cobriam do tornozelo à panturrilha, sendo que a maior parte da extensão dos antebraços era coberta com braceletes de ouro.

Após terminarem, elas se curvam e se retiram, sem virar as costas, enquanto buscavam deixar o pé esquerdo na frente delas, para depois, fecharem as portas duplas.

\- Atemu, eu notei que ninguém lhe vira as costas e que as pessoas sempre estão colocando o pé esquerdo na frente do corpo. Por que eles fazem isso?

\- É proibido virar as costas para o Faraó e o ato de colocar o pé esquerdo na frente do corpo, é um sinal de respeito e que está entregando a sua vida ao Faraó.

\- Isso parece um tratamento que dariam a uma divindade.

O imperador sorri gentilmente e fala:

\- O Faraó é considerado um Deus vivo na terra, filho de Rá, possuindo toda a autoridade e julgamento divino. Inclusive, eu acumulo os cargos de administrador máximo, chefe do exército, primeiro magistrado e sacerdote supremo de Kemet.

Yuugi fica estarrecido com os cargos, sendo que Atemu sorri, enquanto falava:

\- Por isso, recebo um tratamento de divindade. Para me auxiliar, eu tenho o Tjati (Vizir) Shimon Muran como o meu Conselheiro Real. Após o meu pai passar a coroa para mim, ele continuou no cargo. Antes, acumulava também o cargo de membro do Rokkushinkan. Então, sentindo que a idade o alcançava, decidiu que ser um Conselheiro real era o suficiente. Portanto, passou o Sennenjou para o seu sucessor, escolhido pessoalmente por ele. O nome dele é Shadi.

\- Sennenjou?

\- É um dos Sennen Aitemu que tem a forma do símbolo kemético de alma, tal como os meus brincos – ele aponta com o dedo para as suas orelhas - É o Shinkan careca que usa um capuz e tem desenhos intricados em seu rosto.

Yuugi consegue se recordar do sacerdote e consente, para depois, perguntar ao se recordar de algo:

\- O senhor Shimon é aquele que usava aquele lenço branco que somente deixava os olhos a vista e falava de forma sussurrada com você?

\- Sim. Ele é primo do meu pai, assim como a minha falecida esposa era uma das minhas primas.

\- Isso explica porque ele lembrava um pouco, você... – Yuugi assimila o que ele disse e exclama surpreso – Se casou com a sua prima?!

\- Sim. É um costume real, passado por gerações. Minha falecida mãe era uma das primas do meu pai. É para manter a pureza do sangue.

\- Meus pêsames pelo falecimento dela - o jovem acha estranho o fato de Atemu não ficar triste pelo falecimento da sua esposa - Você não parece triste pela morte dela.

\- Eu não conseguiria ficar triste pela morte dela, Yuugi.

\- Por quê? Foi por não terem se casado por amor?

\- Dificilmente um Faraó se casa por amor. Meus pais se amavam. Foi amor à primeira vista. Isso por si só pode ser considerado muita sorte. Mas, não foi por isso.

\- Então, por quê... – o adolescente percebe que era um assunto íntimo e começa a agitar as mãos espalmadas na sua frente, enfatizando seu ponto, enquanto falava nervosamente – Não precisa me contar senão quiser! Deve ser um assunto pesaroso e...

Ele para de agitar as mãos, quando Atemu coloca gentilmente a sua mão em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente, enviando calafrios prazerosos para o corpo do jovem a partir do toque, para depois, falar com um sorriso triste:

\- Não me importo de contar a você. Não é uma história pesarosa e sim, um tanto quanto enervante.

\- _"Enervante"_?

O Faraó consente e conta todo o ocorrido, vendo o semblante do jovem ficar de chocado à triste e depois, indignado e ao terminar o relato, Yuugi coloca gentilmente uma mão no ombro do imperador, por cima da ombreira, falando:

\- Você conseguiu salvar o seu filho, no final. Lamento o quanto você sofreu e o stress que vivenciou para evitar que ele sofresse pelos erros da genitora.

\- Obrigado, Yuugi.

Então, ao se lembrar do status divino do Faraó para aquele império, ele se sente envergonhado, pois, o estava tratando de forma informal, sendo que Atemu não era apenas um rei e sim, um Deus vivo, também.

\- Me perdoe. – ele fala cabisbaixo, enquanto sentia-se envergonhado, pois, mesmo que não fosse de Kemet, devia respeitar o homem a sua frente por estar em seu império.

O imperador não compreende e pergunta com a sua voz barítono repleta de preocupação ao ver o seu amado cabisbaixo:

\- Perdoar o quê?

\- Eu o estou tratando de forma informal, sendo que é praticamente um Deus, além de um imperador e...

O nobre de pele bronzeada fica aliviado ao compreender o motivo daquela reação e fala, pondo ambas as mãos nos ombros delicados de Yuugi:

\- Eu gosto de ser tratado como uma pessoa normal, mesmo que seja, somente, longe do público. É uma mudança refrescante. Ademais, vindo de você, me deixa muito feliz. Portanto, não há motivo para ficar assim. Claro que quando estivermos em público, você precisará me tratar com o devido respeito e agir de forma submissa.

O jovem de orbes ametistas exibe surpresa em seu semblante, com os seus olhos expressivos e grandes completamente abertos, com Atemu apreciando ver aqueles olhos que envergonhavam a mais bela ametista, que é considerada uma joia preciosa em seu império.

Então, após alguns minutos, o jovem pergunta, desejando a confirmação do que havia ouvido:

\- É verdade? Você gosta do meu tratamento informal em particular?

\- Sim – ele pisca para o jovem, fazendo com que o macho menor o visse como alguém jovial com esse gesto, enquanto corava – Os meus amigos agem dessa forma também, assim como Shimon, pelo fato de ter me segurado quando eu era um bebê. Inclusive, muitas vezes, eu o vejo como um avô querido. Ele foi um dos meus professores. É um homem exigente, mas, gentil, mesmo com os escravos. Ele possui um coração bom e igualmente nobre.

O adolescente via o carinho nos orbes carmesins, conforme o imperador falava sobre Shimon, demonstrando o quanto sentia afeição e que de fato, o via como um avô querido.

Então, ele comenta, sorrindo:

\- De fato, você tem um grande carinho por ele e o vê como um avô.

\- Sim. O meu pai confiaria a sua vida nele sem titubear e eu faria o mesmo.

\- E quanto ao seu pai?

Yuugi se arrependeu de sua pergunta, encostando o seu punho fechado em seu tórax ao ver o olhar de dor do Faraó quando os seus orbes rubros perderam levemente o brilho, conforme surgia a sombra da tristeza em seu semblante.

\- Atemu, desculpe, eu...


	47. Conversas - final

**Notas do Autor**

Yuugi descobre...

Atemu explica sobre...

Kisara se encontra...

Jounouchi e Nuru se encontram...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 47 - Conversas - final**

O imperador inspira profundamente e depois, fala, exibindo um sorriso triste:

\- Não tem nada para se desculpar. É normal a sua curiosidade. O meu pai está vivo, mas, muito doente. Ele adoeceu alguns anos, atrás e a sua saúde decai a cada ano. Os curandeiros reais não sabem mais o que fazer. Atualmente, buscam aplacar os seus sintomas para que ele não sofra. Eu destaquei uma equipe imensa de curandeiros, servos e escravos para cuidarem dele, alternando em turnos, além de dispor de guardas. Afinal, mesmo não sendo mais Faraó, não muda o fato do meu genitor ter inimigos, assim como eu possuo os meus.

\- Eu confesso que queria conhecer o seu filho. Você não o levou a festa da noite passada por ele ser muito novo? – Yuugi pergunta o final em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Eu quero que ele tenha uma boa noite de sono. Porém, quando ele estiver andando, eu terei que levá-lo, pois, o povo poderá vê-lo.

\- Entendo.

Então, ocorrem batidas nas portas duplas e o jovem assume uma postura submissa com o rosto abaixado, enquanto Atemu falava com a sua voz barítono:

\- Entre.

Nisso, servos e escravos entram com diversas comidas e jarras contendo de sucos à bebida alcóolica, além de sobremesas e passam a arrumá-los na mesa imensa que ficava em um cômodo anexo ao quarto do Faraó, juntamente com os pratos e talheres.

Então, depois que arrumam a mesa para o farto café da manhã, eles se retiram, após se curvarem.

Quando as portas duplas são fechadas, o jovem de orbes ametistas ergue o rosto e Atemu sorri para ele, falando:

\- Vamos tomar o café da manhã. Depois, vou levá-lo até o quarto do meu filho. Eu vou ter que cuidar de alguns assuntos na parte da manhã, enquanto que Mahaado irá lhe apresentar o palácio, após você ter uma consulta com a líder dos curandeiros reais. Depois, iremos almoçar aqui.

Então, o governante de todo o Kemet pega na mão do jovem que sente calafrios prazerosos a partir da mão que foi pega pelo monarca e após olhar para a mesma, erguendo o rosto em seguida, sentiu borboletas no estômago ao observar o olhar intenso que recebia do Faraó, sendo que os orbes carmesins apreciavam as reações do macho menor, como o leve tremor e as bochechas enrubescidas.

O adolescente sente novos calafrios quando o monarca afaga com as costas dos dedos, uma das bochechas carmesins do adolescente, enquanto murmurava:

\- É uma cor linda em seu rosto, considerando a sua pele alva e igualmente sedosa ao toque. – ele falava em um tom barítono rouco que enviava calafrios prazerosos pela coluna de Yuugi.

O ex-sacerdote sentia o seu coração martelando no peito, quase como se fosse sair pela boca, sendo que ficava ainda mais intenso, conforme sentia os dedos bronzeados percorrerem as suas bochechas para roçarem os lábios rosados e igualmente delicados.

Então, o Faraó afasta a mão e o jovem contém um gemido que queria sair dos seus lábios, enquanto ficava confuso por não compreender as reações do seu corpo perante o toque e olhar do soberano daquele império.

Yuugi pisca várias vezes, enquanto se refazia, conforme era conduzido gentilmente pelo imperador até a mesa farta, se esquecendo, momentaneamente, do que ocorreu anteriormente ao ver a fartura e diversidade dos alimentos que o deixava embasbacado, enquanto que Atemu sorria com satisfação ao ver a reação do menor.

Ele oferece uma cadeira, a afastando, com o jovem aceitando, enquanto corava com o gesto, para depois, ver o Faraó se sentar ao lado dele, na ponta.

\- Fique a vontade, Yuugi.

Ele se refaz do estupor e comenta, esticando os braços ao apontar os alimentos, frisando o que falava:

\- É muita comida! É sempre um banquete?

\- Sim. É um banquete para um rei. – Atemu sorri, sendo que o jovem confessava que adorava ver o sorriso do imperador.

\- De fato, tem lógica. É que eu sempre fui bem simples e nunca vi um banquete tão farto e diversificado, a não ser quando a minha vila fazia uma homenagem aos nossos Deuses. Havia boa música, danças tradicionais e uma mesa farta para todos se servirem. O meu pai fazia um prece e entoava um cântico de homenagem aos nossos Deuses, antes de começar a se servir e depois dele, eu me servia. O Chefe da tribo começava a se servir, após a minha vez. Então, todas as outras pessoas começavam a se banquetear.

Atemu fica curioso e pergunta:

\- Por que o Chefe da sua tribo comia depois de vocês?

\- Meu pai era o sacerdote supremo. Eu estava sendo treinado para sucedê-lo. Era um ofício passado de pai para filho, pois, nossos ancestrais possuíam uma linhagem direta com os Deuses. Inclusive, mesmo que o Chefe tribal detivesse a autoridade e a administração, meu pai sempre era consultado e podia alterar algo, desde que os Deuses assim desejassem.

\- Interessante... Então, a sua família é descendente dos Deuses?

\- Bem, era o que o meu pai falava. Quando a Yukiko-chan apareceu na vila, todos acharam que ela era filha da Deusa da Lua por causa do símbolo de lua crescente na sua testa. Portanto, passaram a tratá-la como se fosse uma divindade na Terra ao ponto que somente eu ou o meu pai, tínhamos contato com ela. Se bem, que o principal contato era comigo.

\- A Yukiko não é descendente dessa Deusa? – ele arqueia o cenho e pergunta com visível surpresa em seu semblante ao se recordar do imenso poder que ela detinha, conforme se lembrava da batalha dela contra os Deuses egípcios.

\- Eu acho que não. Se bem, que ela não possui quaisquer memórias antes de me encontrar. Só sabia o seu nome.

\- Eu espero que ela recupere as suas memórias, algum dia. Eu imagino o sofrimento por não se lembrar de nada, com exceção do próprio nome.

\- Eu sempre via a dor e tristeza nos orbes dela quando ela ficava olhando para o horizonte, sendo que sentia que tinha relação com a sua ausência de memórias. Com certeza, ela deve ter tido uma família, além de amigos, em algum lugar. Bem, eu a vi despencar do céu, após surgir um brilho intenso dentre algumas nuvens.

\- Como ela foi parar dentro de você? Pelo que eu compreendi com o seu relato, ela surgiu, de repente e estava fora de você. De fato, isso explica o motivo dos Sennen Aitemu não conseguirem selá-la em uma pedra. Ela nunca foi um Ka, pois, não surgiu dos seus sentimentos e âmago.

O jovem de orbes ametistas explica sobre a invasão e quando foi ferido mortalmente, para depois, explicar o máximo que conseguia se recordar sobre o ato dela de entrar dentro dele para garantir a sua vida e que depois, ela não conseguia sair por si mesma.

\- Interessante. – Atemu comenta com um olhar pensativo.

\- Ela nunca soube como fez isso e eu acredito nisso. Afinal, estava desesperada ao ver o meu estado debilitado, pois, sentiu que eu iria morrer.

\- Por ter salvado a sua vida, eu sou eternamente grato a ela. Se Yukiko não tivesse usado essa técnica, você teria falecido em decorrência dos ferimentos mortais que sofreu e esse é um pensamento demasiadamente assustador para mim. Sou grato aos Deuses por colocarem ela em seu caminho. – Yuugi cora intensamente sobre o olhar do monarca, enquanto pensava no fato dele não ser um desconhecido.

Afinal, tinha a estranha sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

\- Mesmo que sejam outros Deuses?

\- Sim. Afinal, tudo o que importa é que esteja vivo e bem, sendo que ela sempre procurou protegê-lo, mesmo que estivesse limitada dentro de você. Minha dívida com Yukiko é incomensurável.

O ex-sacerdote cora intensamente com o olhar e sorriso do Faraó direcionado para ele até que o homem de pele bronzeada fala, enquanto se servia de uma bebida:

\- É melhor comemos antes que esfrie.

\- Verdade.

\- Fique a vontade para provar o que desejar.

\- Muito obrigado, Atemu.

Então, eles passam a se servir, sendo que o jovem de orbes ametistas decide provar uma das bebidas alcóolicas, fazendo uma careta de desagrado, após sorver um gole, com o monarca rindo levemente.

\- Pelo visto, é a primeira vez que prova esse tipo de bebida.

\- Sim. É muito amargo.

\- Se preferir, temos alguns sucos e leite. Leite é considerado uma iguaria.

\- Sério? Onde eu morava, era bem comum.

\- Como era o local?

O jovem a descreve, com o Faraó comentando:

\- É compreensível ser um alimento comum onde vivia. Aqui, mesmo que tenhamos as cheias do Nilo, calculando quando elas irão ocorrer, pois, fornecem a fertilidade para a terra, juntamente com a nossa capacidade de gerenciamento e armazenamento de grãos, manter criações de animais é algo desafiador. Principalmente animais de grande porte.

\- Pelo visto, faz-se necessário uma excelente administração de recursos.

\- Sim. Como vivemos nessa região, estamos acostumados a ela. Por isso, sabemos como gerenciar os recursos para aproveitarmos ao máximo.

Eles continuam conversando outros assuntos, com Atemu demonstrando interesse na tribo de Yuugi, assim como o jovem de orbes ametistas mostrava interesse em Kemet, cuja geografia e ambiente eram opostos a terra natal do adolescente, desconsiderando as culturas distintas, sendo que percebe a existência de animais que lembravam alguns felinos de onde ele vivia, embora fossem menores e domésticos ao verem os mesmos andando tranquilamente pelas ruas e inclusive, dentro do palácio, além de perceber que o povo parecia reverenciá-los com o olhar.

Ao questioná-lo, o monarca responde que eles são gatos e que foram domesticados dos gatos selvagens pelos seus ancestrais, assim como explica a importância vital deles no controle de pragas, principalmente nos grandes silos onde armazenavam vários tipos de grãos, além de comentar sobre Sekhmet e Bastet, as duas Deuses com aparência felina, citando os status de cada uma, com o ex-sacerdote ficando surpreso ao saber que a Deusa da guerra era Sekhmet, que possuía uma cabeça de leoa, enquanto que a Deusa Bastet tinha a cabeça de um gato e zelava pelo lar.

Inclusive, passou a compreender alguns dos entalhes da sua cama, após a explicação dele sobre a importância vital dos gatos naquele império.

De fato, eram eles que mantinham os estoques vitais de grãos a salvo dos ratos e outras pragas.

Após terminarem o café da manhã, o Faraó instrui o seu amado como se portar em público, dando uma aula básica para ele, antes de se retirarem para irem até o quarto do príncipe.

Enquanto isso, na mansão do shinkan Seto, Kisara aprendeu como deveria proceder de manhã, cuidando do banho dele e roupas, além da colocação de joias, conforme observava as escravas responsáveis por essa parte.

Ela havia adquirido uma cor carmesim permanente, principalmente quando viu o sacerdote como veio ao mundo, sem qualquer pudor, com os seus olhos viajando sem controle pelo seu corpo até que corou ainda mais, se era possível, ao ver a virilha dele, sentindo que o seu coração queria sair do seu peito em decorrência dos seus batimentos cardíacos frenéticos, além dos calafrios de prazer que percorriam o seu corpo em virtude dos orbes azuis intensos que a fitavam.

A adolescente sabia que o seu povo não tinha problema com nudez, pois, viam os corpos como sendo algo natural, sendo que essa era a visão tanto dos homens quanto das mulheres em Kemet. Mesmo assim, ela se sentia extremamente corada a simples menção de revelar o seu corpo e acreditava que isso era em decorrência do fato dela ter vivido grande parte de sua vida, distante da sua própria cultura.

Claro, sabia sobre os Deuses e templos, além dos costumes.

Porém, não conseguia encarar a nudez com a mesma naturalidade que os demais, fazendo com que se sentisse um pouco deslocada dentre os seus conterrâneos.

Naquele instante, estavam terminando de tomar o café da manhã no espaçoso e luxuoso quarto do shinkan, enquanto conversavam assuntos amenos.

A prateada vestia uma haik que era uma túnica longa e que ia até o tornozelo dela, sendo que na cintura tinha faixas douradas intercaladas com um tom prateado. Usava um oskh, que era uma gola larga confeccionada com anéis dourados e que cobriam o pescoço e clavículas. Nos braços e tornozelos jaziam alguns anéis dourados. Em seus pais havia sandálias feitas de papiro com uma safira encrustada em uma das tiras que ficava na parte de cima.

A jovem também exibia uma maquiagem kemética, incluindo a linha de kohl, abaixo dos seus olhos.

A adolescente confessava que nunca havia imaginado que usaria uma veste tão macia, assim como não conseguia visualizar, nem em seus sonhos mais bizarros, usando joias, sendo que as sandálias eram extremamente confortáveis e bonitas.

Inclusive, antes que fosse encontrá-lo naquela manhã, a prateada ficou vários minutos se olhando no espelho, pois, custava a acreditar que ela era mesma naquelas vestes lindas e impecáveis.

Após terminarem o café da manhã, Seto dá as devidas instruções de como se portar em público, sendo que iriam até a líder dos curandeiros reais para uma avaliação da saúde dela, antes de fazerem compras, deixando-a surpresa.

\- Mas, não precisa gastar tanto com uma serva pessoal.

\- Eu quero mimá-la, um pouco. Além disso, com certeza, quer escolher algumas vestes.

\- Não vai atrapalhar o senhor? – ela pergunta preocupada.

Ele sorri gentilmente com a preocupação dela, para depois, falar:

\- Me chame pelo nome quando estivermos em particular, por favor.

A prateada se surpreende pelo uso do _"por favor" _e cora, enquanto falava timidamente:

\- Senhor Seto – ela olha a careta que ele fez e depois, se corrige, falando em um tom baixo por estar nervosa ao se referir informalmente a um sacerdote – Seto.

\- Assim está melhor. Vamos.

Ela consente e sai com ele, com ambos se dirigindo para a saída.

Nesse ínterim, Jounouchi e Nuru estavam andando pela cidade, acompanhados dos guardas do loiro. Sobre insistência dele, Nuru havia escolhido algumas roupas, com o nobre frisando para ela não reparar no valor, enquanto que devia se focar, apenas, naqueles que havia apreciado, comentando que depois, iriam comprar calçados e em seguida, escolheriam joias.

A bronzeada sorria o tempo todo e exibia bochechas coradas, enquanto ficava surpresa com o seu destino, pois, inicialmente havia ficado apavorada com o seu futuro e agora, podia vê-lo com esperança, enquanto agradecia aos Deuses por colocarem aquele nobre em seu caminho.

De volta ao palácio, Atemu e Yuugi entram no quarto do príncipe e o jovem observa uma mulher bronzeada trajando um haik que ia até o tornozelo, sendo que tinha faixas douradas na cintura.

Ela também usava um oskh confeccionado com detalhes dourados e algumas joias que cobria apenas o pescoço e parava acima da clavícula, além de ter pulseiras e tornozereiras com argolas douradas, sendo que nos pés havia sandálias feitas de papiro. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e caídos em cascata atrás das costas, passando um pouco da cintura, enquanto que os orbes ônix demonstravam amor maternal, conforme olhava para o pequeno que ressonava tranquilamente em seus braços, sendo que estava envolto em mantas macias e igualmente confortáveis.


	48. Ramessessu

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi fica...

Atemu o leva...

Em uma ala...

Yo!

Ramessés ou Ramsés é usado nos tempos atuais. Na pronúncia no Egito antigo, Ramessés era pronunciado como Ramessessu.

Como os personagens estão situados no Egito Antigo, usarei entre eles o Ramessessu.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 48 - Ramessessu**

Pelo canto dos olhos, o Faraó percebeu que o seu amado estava se contendo arduamente para não correr até o bebê visando paparicá-lo, sendo que tal reação o deixava feliz, pois, o adolescente demonstrava que amava Ramessessu (Ramessés), tanto quanto o Faraó amava o seu filho, mesmo que o jovem não o conhecesse pessoalmente, ainda.

Inclusive, sabia que os sentimentos de Yuugi eram sinceros.

Afinal, os seus olhos eram grandes e expressivos, revelando a sua alma gentil, amável e pura, assim como os seus sentimentos.

O soberano de Kemet volta a olhar para a mulher que percebe a sua presença e sorri, para depois, dedicar um olhar especial ao jovem, sendo implícito em seus olhos o questionamento sobre o adolescente de orbes ametistas e quando o imperador consente com a cabeça, o semblante de Kesi demonstra agradável surpresa, compreendendo que o seu amigo encontrou aquele que povoava os seus sonhos, com a morena acreditando que os Deuses os uniram, pois, acreditava piamente que eles eram predestinados e conforme pensava nisso, os seus olhos descem para o item dourado pendurado no pescoço do monarca, se recordando das suposições que o mesmo tinha sobre os sonhos envolvendo o jovem misterioso e os sentimentos que o tomavam ao vê-lo.

O Sennensui era composto de várias peças que eram como um quebra-cabeça e era dotado de uma magia imensa. Atemu havia comentando com os seus amigos, inclusive com a morena, que por ter esta característica, sendo distinto dos demais itens, ele mostrou o jovem que era o seu predestinado, juntamente com a influência dos Deuses, como uma peça que precisava ser encaixada.

Era o que o Faraó acreditava, pois, explicaria os seus sonhos, juntamente com o fato do Sennen aitemu resplandecer cada vez que os tinha.

Nesse ínterim, Yuugi observava o quarto que era imenso, luxuoso e arejado, adornado nas paredes com gravuras retratando Deuses e animais sagrados.

Conforme percorria o ambiente com os olhos, mantendo-se cabisbaixo, ele avista um berço dourado e ricamente adornado com entalhes em relevo, contendo um mosquiteiro para proteger o bebê. Ele também avistou uma mesa e cadeira, além de armários com relevos de animais contendo detalhes dourados e puxadores de ouro em forma de cabeça de gato com rubis no lugar dos olhos.

Havia duas camas de solteiro contendo lençóis alvos, com o adolescente acreditando que um dos leitos era para a babá e o outro para a ama de leite para que pudessem prestar, rapidamente, qualquer auxílio e cuidado para com o infante.

Ele avistou, também, um quarto de banho pelo que o jovem pode detectar de uma porta entreaberta, sendo visível um suporte de calcário coberto com panos macios, fazendo o jovem ponderar sobre a utilidade dele, pois, não se lembrava de ver algo similar a isso.

Enquanto Yuugi observava o ambiente pelo canto dos olhos, mantendo a postura servil, Kesi caminhava até ambos, sem fazer qualquer reverência, além de não exibir uma postura subserviente, enquanto o príncipe dormia em seus braços, com o Faraó perguntando em tom de confirmação:

\- A ama de leite foi comer na cozinha, certo?

\- Sim. Estamos sozinhos. Eu fico feliz por você, Atemu.

Então, ela vira o rosto e sorri gentilmente para o ex-sacerdote que corava, enquanto sorria timidamente, para depois, voltar a olhar amavelmente para o bebê nos braços dela.

\- Os Deuses me deram um presente maravilhoso. – o monarca comenta com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto olhava para o seu amado.

O jovem não havia percebido o olhar do bronzeado sobre si por se encontrar observando o bebê e em decorrência desse fato, achou, erroneamente, que o Faraó se referia ao filho, sendo que na verdade, estava se referindo a ele.

\- Você é tão fofo. Nunca vi alguém com olhos tão expressivos e que chegam a revelar a alma de alguém. Seus olhos envergonham a mais bela ametista, sabia? – ela comenta, enquanto sorria, achando-o fofo, principalmente ao vê-lo corar com a aproximação, julgando que ele era demasiadamente tímido.

Conforme observava o corpo dele, mesmo oculto nas roupas, ela havia percebido que apesar do seu corpo ser aparentemente andrógeno, tinha curvas sutis e que se usasse uma roupa feminina ao mesmo tempo em que tivesse os seus cabelos assentados, poderia se passar facilmente por uma garota, sendo auxiliado pelo seu tamanho e aparência delicada.

Ademais, o tom da sua voz era em um timbre bem suave, deixando Kesi fascinada.

Yuugi fica ruborizado pelos elogios, pois, era tímido, sendo que o soberano de todo o Kemet estava apreciando, imensamente, a timidez e rubor na pele alabastro do seu amado, enquanto o macho menor falava timidamente:

\- Muito obrigado pelos elogios. Eu percebi que não está seguindo a etiqueta.

\- Só estamos nós três. Eu não preciso seguir formalidades com Atemu, a menos, que estejamos em público.

\- Então, eu posso falar livremente?

\- Claro. Estamos em um local particular e sem testemunhas. – a morena falava, enquanto sorria gentilmente ao mesmo tempo em que controlava a vontade imensa de apertar o jovem em seus braços, pois, ele era demasiadamente fofo.

Claro que conforme ambos consolidassem a sua amizade, ela iria apertá-lo em seus braços em algum momento, pois a tentação seria demasiadamente intensa para ser ignorada.

\- Eu me esqueci de apresentá-la – Atemu se virou para o seu amado, apontando a mão para a bela morena de atributos estonteantes – Ela se chama Kesi e me conhece desde que eu era pequeno. Atualmente, ela é a babá do meu filho. Kesi, este é o Yuugi. Ele veio do além-mar.

\- Você parece bem jovem. Para mim, você tem doze anos, se julgarmos a sua aparência. – ela fala em um tom gentil.

Yuugi cora intensamente, para depois falar, enquanto gaguejava:

\- Na verdade, eu tenho dezessete anos e em breve farei dezoito anos. Saiba que não é a primeira pessoa que julga, erroneamente, a minha idade.

A bela morena exclama estupefata:

\- Dezessete?! Isso é incrível. Com certeza, muitos irão invejá-lo, principalmente as mulheres, pois, vai demorar muito para aparentar a idade quando ficar mais velho. Afinal, muitos desejam ter a juventude por mais tempo. É de família? - ela pergunta o final com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante, após se recuperar da surpresa inesperada.

\- Eu não sei. Inclusive, eles ficaram preocupados comigo por eu ter uma estatura tão baixa, assim como, a minha aparência infantil, mesmo após ter entrado na adolescência. Eles acharam que eu iria me desenvolver. Se bem, que não era, apenas, a minha aparência que os preocupava, sendo que eu também não aprecio o fato de eu ser baixinho e ter uma aparência infantil, principalmente pelos meus grandes olhos e traços delicados. – ele fala o final em um murmúrio, enquanto permanecia corado e cabisbaixo.

O seu queixo é erguido delicadamente por uma mão máscula, com os dedos contendo anéis, assim como uma pulseira dourada em seu pulso, fazendo-o reconhecer como sendo o Faraó, juntamente com o odor picante de especiarias.

Os seus orbes ametistas umedecidos pelas lágrimas não derrubadas se encontraram com os orbes carmesins que pareciam brilhar sobre a luz que incidia no ambiente a partir de uma espaçosa janela, sendo que Yuugi cora ainda mais, se era possível, além de sentir calafrios prazerosos, juntamente com a fraqueza momentânea que acometeu os seus joelhos ao ver o olhar intenso sobre ele, com um estranho e incompreensível brilho, a seu ver, nos orbes rubros do soberano que se assemelhavam, naquele momento, a lava incandescente.

Seus rostos se encontravam tão próximos, que poucos centímetros quebrariam o espaço entre os seus lábios.

\- Para mim, você é perfeito como é. Os Deuses o fizeram assim por algum motivo. Ademais, o que importa é como você é por dentro. Ou seja, o seu coração. Saiba que você é lindo tanto por fora, quanto por dentro. Eu o acho perfeito. – ele fala com a sua voz barítono rouca, arrancando mais calafrios prazerosos no jovem, que sentia borboletas esvoaçando em seu estômago.

Então, o bebê abre os orbes carmesins, enquanto bocejava de forma fofa ao abrir a boquinha, sorrindo em seguida ao notar o seu pai, passando a esticar os bracinhos para ele, pedindo colo, enquanto balbuciava palavras incompreensíveis.

Os sons do infante fazem o jovem e o Faraó se separarem, com as bochechas do adolescente se encontrando carmesins, enquanto procurava acalmar os batimentos cardíacos do seu coração ao mesmo tempo em que tentava compreender o que eram os sentimentos e sensações que o tomavam, sempre que Atemu olhava para ele ou o tocava. Não que fossem ruis, eram estranhamente aprazíveis.

O monarca do império de Kemet fica admirando o rubor intenso no rosto e nas orelhas do macho menor por alguns segundos, para depois, virar o rosto na direção do seu filho, sorrindo ternamente, conforme o pegava gentilmente em seu colo, com o pequeno se encolhendo contra o genitor como se fosse a sua concha favorita, passando a chupar um dos dedos, para depois, olhar em volta, exibindo curiosidade em sua face com a presença do jovem de orbes ametistas.

Os olhos de Yuugi brilhavam de emoção ao ver o bebê e era evidente o quanto ele sentia vontade de pegar a criança nos braços, sendo algo que não passou despercebido pelo soberano de Kemet, que ficava imensamente feliz por ver tal emoção dirigida ao seu filho.

Após embalá-lo em seus braços por alguns minutos, ele se virou para o seu amado e perguntou:

\- Gostaria de segurá-lo?

\- Eu posso segurar o príncipe? – o jovem pergunta com evidente surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Claro.

O monarca passa o seu filho ao adolescente, lhe mostrando a forma correta de pegar o bebê, com o infante começando a fazer sons com a boca, enquanto era embalado em seus braços gentis, sendo que no início, a criança olhou curiosa para o ex-sacerdote, para depois, abrir um imenso sorriso, chegando a rir levemente ao se divertir com as caretas que o jovem de orbes ametistas fazia, sendo que Kesi comentava com evidente surpresa em seu rosto:

\- É incrível como Ramessessu se apegou ao Yuugi. Ele dificilmente aceita estranhos tão facilmente.

\- Também estou surpreso. Eu fico feliz em saber que ambos aceitaram um ao outro. – ele comenta com evidente satisfação em seu semblante.

\- Eu imagino.

Os três passam a conversar animadamente, sendo que a bela morena estava curiosa sobre o local em que o jovem de orbes ametistas nasceu.

A bela morena contou um pouco sobre o seu passado, evitando falar qualquer coisa que retirasse a inocência do ex-sacerdote, pois, achou muito fofo a áurea de inocência que ele possuía, ficando aliviada pelo fato do mercador não ter destruído a ingenuidade dele, enquanto sorria gentilmente ao ver o sorriso e olhar gentil do adolescente para o bebê, fazendo o infante sorrir o tempo todo, enquanto agitava os bracinhos em sua direção, balbuciando palavras incompreensíveis, alternada com risos pueris.

Então, quando as portas duplas são abertas, Yuugi assume uma postura servil, assim como Kesi, com o Faraó pegando o príncipe dos braços do seu amado e entregando para a bela morena, se retirando em seguida, junto do seu amado, após dar um beijo paternal na testa do seu amado filho, conforme a ama de leite se curvava ao Deus vivo.

O jovem segue o monarca, olhando para os pés do mesmo em uma conduta subserviente e esperada de um servo pessoal, se limitando a olhar no entorno para tentar memorizar o caminho e após virarem por vários corredores, com o adolescente passando a ter sérias dúvidas que conseguiria andar pelo palácio sem se perder, eles chegam a uma ala, cujo acesso se dava através de portas duplas com o entalhe de Deuses que ele não reconhecia, além de alguns animais que deviam ser sagrados para aquela cultura.

Eles passam pelas portas e andam por um corredor largo e extenso de arenito que continha várias portas e vasos com representações gráficas da vida diária do povo de Kemet, enquanto que nos outros, detinham ilustrações de animais sagrados, além de espécies de painéis em hieróglifo, alternados com ilustrações entalhadas nas superfícies de calcário, além de alguns guardas espalhados em toda a sua extensão.

Após chegarem a uma porta que era distinta das demais e localizada no fim do corredor espaçoso, a mesma era guardada por um soldado que se prostrou ao Faraó, para depois, abri-la, com o monarca entrando primeiro, seguido por Yuugi.

Inclusive, considerando o tamanho da sala e tudo o que viu em um primeiro momento, acreditava que devia pertencer a um Curandeiro chefe, pois, aquele quarto amplo se destacava dos demais e ao observar em uma das divisórias que fornecia acesso a um dos cômodos anexos a sala maior, era possível ver um quarto demasiadamente espaçoso e arejado, contendo várias plantas medicinais em vasos, assim como, outros utensílios incompreensíveis ao jovem, embora acreditasse que eram utilizados no preparo de remédios e unguentos. Havia também compartimentos pequenos com tampas, além de jarros de barro cujas larguras e tamanhos variavam entre si e quando uma brisa soprou do cômodo para a sala, o servo pode sentir cheiros diversificados e que não eram enjoativos, sendo possível avistar cadeiras e mesas que se encontravam espalhados de forma estratégica e cujos tampões continham alguns utensílios ininteligíveis.

Em outro cômodo, lateral a este, conseguiu avistar prateleiras de madeira contendo diversos compartimentos, sendo que em muitos constavam rolos de tamanhos diferentes, com ele acreditando que eram ataduras, além de objetos que não conseguia identificar o seu uso e que estavam perfeitamente organizados, assim como tudo que se encontrava naquela ala distinta.

Ao olhar para a esquerda, viu outro quarto, anexo a este e que estava parcialmente aberto, sendo que chamou a sua atenção para o fato de haver, apenas, armários em toda a sua extensão e conforme observava pelo canto dos olhos, pode reconhecer o conteúdo de um deles, pois, uma das portas se encontrava aberta, com o adolescente observando diversos tecidos em forma de lençóis e outros objetos usados nas camas, sendo que se encontravam impecavelmente dobrados e devidamente acomodados de forma organizada.

\- Pode erguer o olhar, Yuugi. – o Faraó fala gentilmente ao seu amado que ergue o rosto, passando a olhar o ambiente no entorno com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante.

Além das camas, havia espécies de mesinhas com utensílios e as janelas eram grandes, permitindo uma excelente ventilação, sendo que reparou que havia alguns escravos carregando produtos indistinguíveis ao adolescente.

Após terminarem, eles se prostram para Atemu, que com um gesto de mãos, os faz saírem e conforme observava quem detinha o título de Curandeira real e chefe da equipe de Curandeiros reais que saía de um dos cômodos, o jovem de orbes ametistas demonstra surpresa em seu semblante.


	49. A aceitação de Yuugi

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi fica...

Kisara comenta...

Yuugi se encontra...

Atemu decide...

Yukiko fica...

**Capítulo 49 - A aceitação de Yuugi**

Afinal, olhando para a aparente adolescente, ele acreditava que ela devia ter, apenas, dezessete anos. O ex-sacerdote esperava alguém mais velho para o cargo que ocupava, pois, seria o esperado.

A morena entra no local, segurando alguns objetos em uma bandeja de barro, enquanto exibia um sorriso gentil para eles.

A Curandeira chefe possuía longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos claros. Usava uma espécie de tiara dourada na cabeça, juntamente com alguns prendedores tubulares de ouro que eram anexados em algumas mexas e era visível o conjunto de cinco anéis dourados em torno do pescoço dela, formando um oskh discreto. A líder dos Curandeiros reais trajava um kalasiris na cor rosa-vinho com bordados elaborados com fios dourados e joias, além de muitos drapeados, simbolizando o seu status, pois, quanto mais bordados e drapeados tivesse o kalasiris, maior a riqueza do usuário, sendo que na altura do seu tórax, por cima da roupa, repousava um Ankh dourado contendo hieróglifos entalhados em sua superfície. Também usava pulseiras e braceletes dourados e em seus pés, jazia um sapato branco com detalhes dourados.

Após pousar o que segurava em uma mesa próxima de onde estava, ela se aproxima, sorrindo, enquanto falava:

\- Bom dia, Atemu.

\- Pode agir normalmente, Yuugi. Ela é outra dos meus amigos. – o monarca fala gentilmente com a sua voz barítono ao ver que o seu amado havia voltado a ter uma pose subserviente.

O jovem ergue o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que a adolescente estava na sua frente, falando, enquanto o cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça:

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Yuugi. Eu me chamo Sera. Sou irmã mais nova do Administrador geral, Diiva.

Ele responde ao cumprimento, sorrindo, enquanto falava:

\- O prazer é meu. Eu nunca vi uma Curandeira chefe tão jovem. – ele fala com admiração.

Sera cora levemente, para depois, falar:

\- Eu imagino. De fato, dificilmente encontrará alguém com a minha idade liderando a equipe de curandeiros, ainda mais os curandeiros reais. Venha, vamos fazer alguns exames.

Atemu fala, olhando intensamente para o seu amado, fazendo o jovem ficar corado, com o soberano erguendo uma das mãos, passando o dorso da mão nas bochechas coradas do adolescente, sentindo a maciez da pele acetinada ao toque, sendo que Yuugi fica ainda mais enrubescido ao ver que a morena os observava com um sorriso gentil:

\- Você estará em boas mãos, Yuugi. Mahaado irá aparecer mais tarde. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. Pode agir informalmente com ele em particular.

Então, o Faraó se retira com a sua capa esvoaçante atrás dele, se dirigindo ao escritório para se encontrar com Shimon, sendo que Seto iria se juntar a eles para auxiliar na acomodação e organização de todos os presentes que ele recebeu e após se retirar do cômodo, decide passar em um local, antes de se encontrar com os outros.

Conforme caminhava pelo corredor, ele encontra o seu primo que era seguido de perto por Kisara que assumira a esperada pose subserviente, andando atrás do seu senhor. O shinkan curva a cabeça em respeito, pois, estavam em público e espera o monarca passar, antes de retornar para a sua caminhada.

Então, ele entra na ala médica real e avista Yuugi, assim como Sera, que sorri para ele, o cumprimentando, com Seto fazendo o mesmo, enquanto que o jovem de olhos ametistas ficava cabisbaixo, pois, não sabia se podia agir livremente com o sacerdote.

\- Pode agir livremente comigo. – ele fala, para depois, pegar gentilmente a mão da prateada, a puxando para o seu lado, enquanto a adolescente corava intensamente – Kisara, esta é Sera. É a chefe dos curandeiros reais. Ela irá fazer alguns exames em você. Depois, você irá acompanhar o seu amigo Yuugi em seu passeio para que possam conhecer o palácio. Pode agir informalmente dentro da ala médica com ela, assim como em particular, quando estiver com Mahaado.

O shinkan falava em um tom gentil para a sua amada que sentia o seu coração bater acelerado, para depois, consentir com a cabeça para a morena, sendo correspondida com um aceno, enquanto observava o semblante surpreso da prateada ao olhá-la, sendo algo esperado.

Inclusive, ela iria estranhar se a pessoa não exibisse surpresa ao conhecê-la pela primeira vez.

Sem resistir ao ver as bochechas coradas de Kisara, Seto passa gentilmente o dorso das mãos no rosto dela, sentindo a maciez da pele acetinada ao toque, enquanto ela corava ainda mais intensamente por se encontrarem em público, com a morena sorrindo gentilmente para a cena, enquanto que Yuugi ficava sem graça, corando levemente as bochechas por ser tímido.

\- Nós encontraremos mais tarde. Mahaado sabe onde deve entregá-los, após terminarem o passeio.

Então, ele se retira, com a sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele e após o shinkan sair, Yuugi fica maravilhado com as roupas da sua amiga.

\- Você está linda!

\- Obrigada. Você também está lindo, Yuugi. Sabia que eu nunca imaginei, nem em meus sonhos mais surreais, que um dia estaria trajando vestes tão macias e usando joias?

\- Bem, quanto a vestes macias, eu já cheguei a usar. Inclusive, utilizava algumas joias, mas, nunca nessa quantidade.

\- O nível das vestes e joias que usam e que é acima do que muitos servos pessoais utilizam é o esperado, considerando que Seto e Atemu são meus amigos. Eu acharia estranho se vocês não usassem tal nível de roupas e joias. Kisara – ela olha para a prateada – Eu vou examinar Yuugi primeiro, pois, ele chegou antes e depois...

\- Por favor, a examine primeiro. Eu posso esperar. – o adolescente fala, enquanto sorria, conforme se sentava em uma cadeira ali perto.

\- Você é gentil, Yuugi. – Sera sorri e puxa a prateada consigo para uma sala, fechando a porta em seguida.

Enquanto aguardava os exames, o jovem de cabelos tricolores olha pela imensa janela para a cidade próxima ao palácio, percebendo que desde cedo, ela estava bem movimentada. Também conseguia observar o jardim real dentro das intimidantes muralhas, além de impressionantes estátuas dispostas pelo ambiente, acreditando que havia um motivo para a existência de cada um deles e pelo que compreendeu, havia muitas divindades naquela cultura e confessava que queria aprender mais sobre o império, pois, acreditava que ficaria o resto da vida ali e conforme pensava em sua situação atual, não achava ruim.

Afinal, era muito bem tratado, tinha refeições decentes e em abundância, usava vestes discretas e de excelente qualidade, além de usar ornamentos invejáveis e a partir de suas observações do povo, somente os de classes mais altas usavam muitas joias. Claro que a quantidade de joias parece definir o status e mesmo os de classe baixa usavam, ao menos, uma argola dourada, embora que os de classe bem baixa não conseguiam usar joias.

Ademais, ele percebeu que a maioria dos escravos tinha a cabeça raspada, no caso, os homens e usavam braceletes de bronze nos punhos com um símbolo em relevo, além de usarem espécies de aros de bronze no pescoço, além das roupas deles consistirem de um chanti simples para os homens e um haik de corte reto e simples para as mulheres.

O motivo dele se acomodar com a sua situação atual, além do fato dos benefícios que ele usufruía, apesar de ter que servir o Faraó como servo pessoal e não escravo, sendo que possuía uma pequena diferença entre ambos, era por ser plenamente ciente de que nunca iria rever o seu pai, a sua mãe e o seu povo, além de nunca poder conhecer o seu irmão ou irmã que ainda estava no ventre de sua genitora e que iria continuar com a tradição da família, mesmo se fosse uma garota, pois, não havia distinção de gênero.

Inclusive, por anos, havia aceitado gradativamente esse fato incontestável, fazendo com que aceitasse mais facilmente a sua servidão, além do modo como era tratado e das benesses que colhia, mesmo que não tivesse a liberdade de se afastar, sem autorização do seu mestre.

Ademais, Yuugi sabia que tinha uma personalidade bem passiva e que essa personalidade sempre havia preocupado o seu genitor pelo status que ele, futuramente, iria assumir, caso não tivesse ocorrido aquele ataque a sua amada vila.

Afinal, a passividade não era indicada para alguém com o status dele no passado e mesmo que o seu pai ficasse preocupado, assim como a sua genitora, eles o tratavam com amor, pois, o amavam.

Além disso, havia também a sua estatura demasiadamente baixa para alguém da sua idade e esse era outro fator de preocupação para os seus genitores, mas, não mudava o amor que sentiam por ele.

Conforme pensava em sua família, lágrimas brotam de seus orbes ametistas, para depois, secar os seus olhos com as suas mãos, enquanto buscava se recompor novamente.

Então, o jovem olha para os lados e fica aliviado ao ver que ninguém viu as suas lágrimas, sendo que ele desconhecia o fato de que alguém havia visto seu olhar saudoso e as lágrimas que haviam brotado desenfreadamente pela sua pele de alabastro.

Após se acalmar, volta a ficar pensativo, enquanto olhava para fora.

Um pouco longe dali, no Salão Real, Atemu, que havia colocado a sua máscara de Faraó, se encontrava andando até a imensa dragoa que estava repousando no chão de arenito em um canto do espaçoso salão, após comer uma bandeja imensa de carne que foi ofertada a mesma.

O som de passos a faz despertar e rapidamente, um odor conhecido entra por suas narinas, fazendo-a segurar um rosnado que queria surgir no fundo de sua garganta, enquanto se erguia com as suas asas emplumadas dobradas e rentes ao seu corpo felpudo, mantendo-se sentada sobre as patas traseiras, enquanto que os seus braços, mais curtos que as suas patas traseiras estavam cruzados elegantemente na sua frente, conforme elevava o focinho, observando a aproximação daquele que detinha o seu desafeto, assim como o seu ódio e que somente não o atacava para honrar a promessa que fez, caso perdesse e para não prejudicar o seu amigo de infância, Yuugi, embora não pudesse deter em seus orbes que eram como duas safiras, a fúria que sentia com a presença do seu dono, sendo que detestava pensar que era uma escrava.

Porém, a coleira de ouro mágica em seu pescoço e que conseguia sentir dentre a sua pelagem, a fazia se recordar, continuamente, do seu status atual.

Antes que um rosnado escapasse da sua garganta, ela decide interromper a sua linha de pensamentos.

Afinal, nada mudaria a sua situação e apenas a faria ficar ainda mais enfurecida do que já se encontrava, enquanto questionava o motivo dele querer falar com ela, embora acreditasse que um dos tópicos fosse onde iria colocá-la, a não ser que a desejasse manter naquele salão como forma de status e de intimidação, o que seria bem lógico, pois, dentre os vários odores que impregnavam o local, nem todos contemplavam, apenas, os provenientes da festa da noite anterior, indicando que naquele local era realizada a visitação de outras pessoas.

Bem, era a conclusão que havia chegado, conforme observava o ambiente, o trono imponente e igualmente luxuoso, assim como as decorações, após a festa, juntamente com os demais odores, distintos dos que estavam na comemoração da noite passada.

A dragoa também se recorda de que sonhou com um belíssimo e imponente palácio que parecia ser feito de cristais de gelo ou algo similar a isso, além do fato da sua construção ser distinta da que se encontrava atualmente e das demais que havia visto através dos olhos do seu amigo, enquanto estava dentro dele, conforme passavam por vários lugares.

Yukiko também se recorda de estátuas de dragões similares à forma dela, além de outros dragões iguais a ela e que voavam pelo céu, assumindo uma forma humana ao se aproximar do palácio, sendo que havia visto outros tipos de dragões e seres distintos de outras espécies, questionando a si mesmo como poderia identificar tais odores, além de alguns humanos e conforme olhava para o entorno, podia ver campos verdejantes, lindas florestas, uma cidade formidável ao longe e com aparência diferente de tudo o que viu, além de ver ilhas flutuando no céu e cachoeiras que despencavam dessas ilhas flutuantes que possuíam mata densa, montanhas e cristais diferentes, sendo que alguns possuíam vilas em sua superfície.

Conforme voltava a admirar o palácio, sente um turbilhão de sentimentos intensos que surgem abruptamente, consistindo de felicidade, saudades, dor e uma profunda tristeza.

Ademais, quando tentou se aproximar da construção, a sua visão foi interrompida ao mesmo tempo em que revibrava um rugido imponente e igualmente aterrorizante que lhe gelou os ossos, embora fosse associada também a tristeza proveniente daquele que rugia, além da sensação de medo e de perigo que exalava do dono daquele rugido.

Então, o seu sonho foi interrompido e ela despertou no chão de arenito, sendo que havia se encontrado levemente desorientada e conforme se recuperava do que viu, passou a acreditar que eram fragmentos de suas memórias, para em seguida, a sua mente ser tomada pela sua situação atual, enquanto desejava ardentemente descobrir mais do seu passado, antes de conhecer Yuugi.

Afinal, era assustador não saber nada sobre si mesmo, com exceção do seu nome e a que espécie ela pertencia.

Yukiko sai dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz barítono que soava como imperiosa, fazendo-a se surpreender com o que ouvia dos lábios aristocráticos, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo de fazer aquela pergunta, pois, somente havia uma resposta óbvia, considerando as duas alternativas existentes, embora a albina acreditasse que houvesse um adicional ou algo similar.


	50. Acordo

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko fica surpresa quando Atemu...

Yuugi e Kisara ficam...

**Capítulo 50 - Acordo**

\- Deseja poder voar no céu para esticar as suas asas em dias determinados, desde que eu não necessite de sua presença ou deseja ficar confinada, somente voando quando for do meu desejo, perante alguma necessidade?

\- Com certeza, há uma troca se eu escolher a primeira opção. – ela fala, enquanto esticava levemente as asas por impulso ao pensar no vento as percorrendo, para depois, dobrá-las novamente rente ao seu corpo felpudo.

\- Sim. Você terá que demonstrar em público que eu detenho pleno controle sobre você. Prove-me isso, que irei conceder esses dias de voo, desde que eu não necessite da sua presença. O deserto é bem frio à noite.

\- E como será essa demonstração? Embora eu acredite que envolve obedecê-lo, sem que eu demonstre qualquer hesitação com as ordens proferidas.

Atemu não estava surpreso pelo fato dela deduzir o que ele falava, antecipando-o.

Afinal, ela havia demonstrado a sua refinada inteligência antes, deixando evidente a todos de que não era uma besta irracional.

\- Sim. Darei ordens em uma exibição pública e terá que mantê-las. Por exemplo, se eu mandar que fique quieta, não importa o que aconteça, além de outras ordens, sendo que também irei desejar montar em seu lombo, após providenciar algo adaptado ao seu corpo.

Yukiko controlou a sua irritação com a ideia dele apear, pois, mesmo que Yuugi tivesse montado nela, chegando ao ponto de criar uma sela para que ele pudesse montá-la com segurança, fora um desejo exclusivamente dela, movido pela ânsia de mostrar as maravilhas do céu e de um oceano para o seu querido amigo, repetindo por diversas vezes a experiência.

Agora, era algo que seria colocado nela, contra a sua vontade, para que o Faraó pudesse montá-la em virtude do desejo dele e frente a esse pensamento, a albina controla com muito custo um rosnado que queria se formar em sua garganta, resistindo a vontade de brandir a sua cauda no chão em virtude da afronta que sentiu a ideia de ser equiparada a um animal, sendo que consegue conter o rosnado ao pensar em Yuugi, pois, não desejava causar problemas para ele.

Afinal, nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com o humano por sua culpa.

Portanto, a albina fecha os olhos, enquanto fazia exercícios de respiração para tentar se acalmar, para depois, reabrir as pálpebras, revelando os seus orbes azuis safira ao mesmo tempo em que evitava demonstrar em seus olhos todo o desprazer que sentia, para não dizer, raiva, pela ideia descabida a seu ver, pois, já bastava ter que lidar com a escravidão, a sela apenas adicionava um insulto final e conforme pensava nisso, indignava-se ainda mais ao pensar em freio e cabresto, passando a recear internamente que o seu mestre resolvesse adicionar os arreios, compreendendo estribo, cabresto, suadouro, rédeas, armação, cabeçada, antolhos, bridão, pelego, embocadura e a manta, sendo que o fato de ter qualquer conhecimento, assim que desejasse, apenas fez com que ela sentisse arrepios, apesar de não conseguir conceber como alguns destes se encaixariam em seu corpo, pois, era um dragão e não um cavalo.

Então, ela decide perguntar cautelosamente, com Atemu arqueando o cenho ao identificar o nervosismo que a acometia, fazendo-o questionar o motivo de Yukiko abandonar a irritação para demonstrar receio em seus olhos e postura, conforme olhava para ele:

\- Irei usar arreios?

Então, o soberano de todo o Kemet compreende o receio dela e fala:

\- Será utilizada apenas uma manta presa ao lombo e adaptada ao seu corpo em virtude do fato de você poder voar. Deve ter visto, através dos olhos do Yuugi, a forma como montamos os cavalos. Não serão necessários arreios e outros itens. Afinal, não é um animal. Ademais, as suas mandíbulas e corpo não permitiriam. Se dependesse de Akhenaden, você usaria um conjunto completo de arreios, inclusive a embocadura, além das rédeas, embora eu não consiga compreender como ele conseguiria colocar um conjunto completo de arreios em você. Claro que declinei essa ideia, no mínimo, estúpida.

Yukiko não consegue conter um rosnado de irritação direcionado para o tio de Atemu que naquele momento, se encontrava longe dali, na sua câmara particular e que havia acabado de espirrar, enquanto lia alguns pergaminhos que eram respostas daqueles que havia enviado há alguns dias, atrás.

O shinkan arqueia o cenho, estranhando o espirro, para depois, dar de ombros, exibindo em seguida, um sorriso de satisfação, conforme visualizava o seu plano começando a tomar forma, sendo que estava ansioso para tirar o seu sobrinho do trono para tomar o poder.

Enquanto isso, no Salão real, a albina suspirava de alívio, pois, odiaria usar arreios, enquanto ficava aliviada frente a ideia de usar apenas um manto e não uma sela.

Claro, não apreciava a ideia de ser apeada, mas, dos males o menor, a seu ver. O conjunto completo de arreios apenas iria humilhá-la ainda mais e já bastava o fato de ter que aguentar o Faraó em cima do seu lombo.

De fato, havia percebido que eles montavam sem sela, usando apenas mantos, com os nobres utilizando mantos com intricados desenhos e ricamente elaborados com bordados refinados contendo fios de ouro e prata, além de joias incrustradas, embora a prata fosse menos abundante do que o ouro pelo que descobriu ao ouvir as conversas no salão real e entorno, graças a sua audição apurada.

Ela sai dos seus pensamentos com a conhecida voz barítono ressoando pelo salão real:

\- Então, qual a sua resposta?

\- Eu estou surpresa por propor algo – o Faraó arqueia o cenho – Afinal, por causa dessa coleira, sou obrigada a obedecer as suas ordens.

\- Eu prefiro uma espada afiada a uma espada cega.

A grande dragoa arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- Como assim?

\- De fato, eu poderia obrigá-la com as punições, mas, correria o risco de deixar uma lâmina poderosa, cega. Poderia haver consequências em longo prazo do uso demasiado da coleira. Prefiro usar um método que nunca irá deixar essa lâmina cega, por assim dizer, mantendo-a sempre afiada. Ademais, você não é uma besta ou fera. Possuí inteligência e isso a torna apta a tomar decisões racionais. Eu acredito que como é inteligente irá acatar o acordo mais vantajoso para você. Afinal, o que são algumas horas de obediência pública em troca da liberdade de voar pelo céu?

A albina suspira e concorda que era mais vantajoso aceitar o acordo, juntamente com o fato de não desejar que Yuugi sofresse, caso a observasse sendo punida.

Afinal, é como o Faraó havia dito _"o que são algumas horas de obediência pública em troca da liberdade de voar pelo céu?"_ e Yukiko tinha a resposta para isso. Era apenas um pequeno aborrecimento que seria facilmente substituído pelo fato dela poder voar pelo céu e confessava que sentia falta de sentir o vento em seu corpo e penas.

Ademais, poderia voar à noite por cima das áreas do deserto, apreciando o frio, pois, tinha que lidar durante o dia com o calor daquela região, algo que a incomodava demasiadamente, sendo que por mais que o detestasse pela sua situação atual, a albina sabia que ele cumpriria com a sua parte da promessa.

Portanto, ela devia cumprir com a parte dela do acordo.

\- Verdade. Eu aceito o acordo... Por falar nisso, imagino que irá me deixar aqui, no salão real, para intimidar, principalmente, os estrangeiros que solicitarem uma audiência com o Faraó.

\- Você está certa. Ademais, o local em que você se encontra é o mais fresco de todo o palácio e arredores. Quando o palácio foi construído, fizeram algumas alas serem mais frescas do que outras e considerando o fato do calor incomodá-la, o melhor lugar para você estar é este.

\- Quanto a ser um dos locais mais frescos, não posso reclamar.

\- Depois, combinaremos as frequências dos seus voos.

\- Certo.

Então, antes de se afastar, Atemu vira lateralmente o corpo, fazendo-a arquear o cenho:

\- Quando estivermos em público, me chame de mestre. Em particular, não é necessário tal tratamento.

Ele volta a se afastar, enquanto Yukiko controlava um rosnado que queria surgir em sua garganta por ter que chamá-lo de mestre em público.

Porém, sabia que era uma pequena concessão que iria compensá-la, se Yuugi fosse poupado e se ela pudesse voar a noite, pois, havia sentido o frio do deserto e era demasiadamente aprazível, além de apreciar a ideia de esticar as suas asas.

Alguns minutos depois, após passar por alguns corredores, com os servos e escravos procurando andar nas sombras, fora da vista do Faraó, se curvando quando eram avistados, assim como os guardas que também demonstravam o devido respeito, Atemu chega até a sala do escritório que era imensa e igualmente luxuosa.

Ele senta na sua cadeira, após ser cumprimentado por Shimon e Seto, que curvam a cabeça em respeito.

Após suspirar, o soberano de todo o Kemet, pega o primeiro pergaminho com o shinkan os distribuindo, enquanto fazia alguns apontamentos, com Shimon escrevendo algo em outros pergaminhos, conforme o monarca tomava as devidas decisões sobre cada presente recebido, com os três sabendo que os mais problemáticos seriam em relação aos animais.

Meia hora depois, Kisara e Yuugi tinham terminado as suas respectivas consultas com a líder dos Curandeiros reais, Sera.

Segundo a jovem, eles estavam abaixo do peso, além de estarem com carência de alguns nutrientes, sendo que informou ambos que iria passar o resultado para Atemu e Seto, para que providenciassem uma alimentação adequada, visando à recuperação deles.

\- Vejo que terminou de examinar ambos.

Quando eles se viram para a origem da voz, sendo que Sera sabia quem era, Yuugi e Kisara avistam um homem bronzeado com cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos azuis escuros que entra no local, enquanto sorria gentilmente.

Ele usava uma tiara larga dourada que envolvia o cafia levemente alvo e um oskh dourado formado por camadas de faixas douradas que cobria o tórax por baixo da manta, juntamente com a espécie de ombreira dourada por cima da túnica comprida que ia até o tornozelo, sendo que na cintura havia uma faixa azul com contornos dourados e pequenos pingentes de ouro, enquanto que os sapatos eram levemente brancos com detalhes dourados. Em seu antebraço jazia uma faixa dourada, enquanto que nos seus antebraços havia várias faixas douradas.

\- Sempre pontual, Mahaado. – a líder dos curandeiros reais fala com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele consente sorrindo, para depois, olhar para ambos, enquanto perguntava em tom de confirmação:

\- Yuugi e Kisara, certo?

\- Sim. – eles falam em usino.

O Rokushinkan sorri de lado e depois comenta, olhando para Sera:

\- Agora eu compreendo o motivo de ambos. Não podia esperar menos. Eles são, de fato, preciosos. Além disso, a minha magia nunca mente.

\- Eu ficaria surpresa se eles não fossem preciosos.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores e a prateada se entreolham, sem compreenderem o que eles falavam, para depois, ouvirem a voz do homem a sua frente:

\- Venham, vamos conhecer o palácio. Daqui a algum tempo, vocês irão conseguir achar o caminho sem se perder.

Yuugi e Kisara duvidavam que conseguissem andar sem se perderem nos labirintos de corredores de arenitos, conforme andavam pelos mesmos, guiados pelo Líder da corte dos magos e membro do Rokkushinkan, que explicava tudo o que eles viam.

Conforme andavam, avistavam as escadas de arenito que forneciam acesso às diversas câmaras e aos quartos subterrâneos, sendo que as paredes variavam de arenito simples a decorações mais elaboradas retratando a vida diária de Kemet e plantas, tal como parreiras de uvas, trigo e outras que eram utilizadas diariamente, assim como retratava animais sagrados e bestas selvagens, além de batalhas antigas dentre deuses com cabeças de animais, juntamente com as guerras no passado e que eram retratadas para glorificar o Faraó.

Ademais, em um dos corredores havia decorações na parede que eram pintadas com um enorme rio Nilo que percorria várias seções, retratando peixes que nadavam graciosamente e aves que habitavam as margens, sendo retratadas pescando ou voando, juntamente com as plantas que margeavam o imponente rio, sendo evidentes alguns crocodilos que pareciam repousar no leito.

Inclusive, eles repararam que no corredor mais importante, que fornecia acesso a ala real, havia gravuras pintadas nas paredes representando o Faraó e o Deus Ra, assim como uma naja sagrada chamada Uraeus representando a deusa Wadjit, que era a divindade tutelar do Baixo Egito e um abutre representando a deusa Nekhbet, que era divindade do Alto Egito, representando assim a unificação, no passado, do Baixo e Alto Egito, sendo que ambos protegiam o Faraó.

Quanto ao teto, assim como havia aqueles de arenito simples, tinha aqueles que continham ilustrações da cobra Uraeus cuspindo fogo ou do abutre, enquanto exibiam postura, ora de ataque, ora defensiva, intercalados por animais sagrados e dentre eles, os gatos, que simbolizavam a deusa Bastet, protetora do lar, assim como Sekhmet, a deusa da guerra e da cura com cabeça de leoa. Tais gravuras no teto se encontravam na ala real e outras gravuras que se encontravam em outros tetos, jaziam em corredores que davam a acesso a alguns locais importantes e que cuja importância ficava, apenas, abaixo da ala real e acima de todas as outras.

Eram evidentes para Yuugi e Kisara que os corredores que detinham tetos contendo decorações, além daquelas encontradas nas paredes, eram aqueles que davam acesso a alas importantes do palácio como a ala real, que era decorada de forma primorosa e continha as ilustrações mais elaboradas, combinando com as paredes dos cômodos, enquanto que os demais corredores que forneciam passagem a quartos simples ou usados apenas para se deslocar de uma ala para a outra do palácio eram de arenito simples, se limitando a terem decorações nas paredes.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores confessava que não havia visto com detalhes a ala real e os corredores de acesso ao mesmo, anteriormente, por se encontrar com a cabeça abaixada em submissão, além de estar apavorado com o seu destino, fazendo com que não prestasse atenção aos detalhes.

Agora, com a excursão de Mahaado e aliviado dos seus temores, ele podia observar detalhes que não havia observado antes, além de compreender um pouco da cultura quando conversou com o Faraó e através das conversas com o mago que explicava as gravuras e locais, fornecendo conhecimento a ambos que o seguiam dentre os corredores de arenito.

Conforme eles passavam por várias janelas imensas, Yuugi e Kisara vislumbraram campos agrícolas e templos nos cantos mais distantes da capital Men-nefer (Memphis) onde se encontravam, segundo o portador do Sennen Ringu que havia comentado sobre os planos de mudarem para Waset, embora fosse um plano futuro e que seria executado, provavelmente, em algum reinado posterior ao de Atemu, através de algum descendente dele.

Yuugi confessava que estava surpreso por ver abundância de vegetação em um local aparentemente desértico e pergunta:

\- Como pode haver tantas plantas no deserto?

\- Kemet é dividido entre a parte de cima que compreende o delta do Rio Nilo, a terra de Hórus, que é fértil e a outra parte compreende o deserto vermelho.

\- Então é por isso que avistamos tanto verde... – o jovem comenta surpreso.

Ambos avistaram, também, quartéis para soldados, uma ala para os servos, outra para os escravos, oficinas para ourives e joalherias, além de pequenas casas para famílias, sendo que ambos haviam reparado que os edifícios que compreendiam os arredores do centro do palácio eram unidos por belos jardins exuberantes que continham árvores frutíferas e lagoas, os deixando estupefatos, com eles avistando, também, jardins de pedra que continham flores que flutuavam na superfície cristalina os adornando, enquanto havia arcos que se apoiavam em colunas entalhadas, conectando as alas do palácio.

O shinkan mostrou a Yuugi e Kisara as cozinhas, caso o Faraó ou Seto quisessem comida, além de mostrar a ambos uma magnifica biblioteca, fazendo-os ficarem boquiabertos.

Conforme eles esperavam, o maior complexo pertencia à ala real, compreendendo os cômodos pertencentes ao Faraó que compreendiam o quarto onde ele dormia, juntamente com a câmara de banho, área de descanso, antecâmaras, um jardim interno, uma pequena biblioteca e uma câmara de audiência menor, semelhante ao trono e usada, apenas, em algumas ocasiões especiais, conforme o mago explicava a ambos, com ele comentando que o Faraó atual fez modificações ao converter alguns cômodos da Ala real que estavam sem uso, para outros fins.

Yuugi sabia que essa parte da excursão era mais para Kisara, pois, ele tinha tido um vislumbre daquela ala na noite anterior, embora tenha apreciado o conhecimento que adquiriu com as explicações de Mahaado ao mesmo tempo em que procurava conter o insistente rubor que surgia em suas bochechas ao se recordar de como viu o Faraó em seu despertar ao olhar para a magnifica cama e quando ele estava sendo banhado por servas e escravas ao observar a espaçosa e luxuriosa câmara de banho, sendo que havia ficado aliviado ao ver que nenhum deles percebeu a sua face ruborizada, enquanto amaldiçoava a sua mente traidora de recordações irrefreáveis.

Então, ambos ficaram deslumbrados ao avistarem o jardim pessoal do governante de todo o Kemet, compreendendo o maior e mais requintado jardim que já haviam visto ou imaginado em seus sonhos.

Eles passam a admirar o local coberto por um tapete de grama verde e igualmente fresca, com arbustos espessos e palmeiras altas posicionadas estrategicamente, além de árvores frutíferas de troncos nodosos que adornavam o exuberante jardim, com ambos avistando a folhagem densa que estava cultivada e igualmente tratada, juntamente com caminhos que cortavam suavemente o jardim, se intercalando com outras trilhas que eram adornadas com flores, juncos, plantas de papiros e pedras alvas, destacando-os da vegetação, sendo que muitos destes caminhos levavam a piscinas e belíssimos lagos adornados em sua margem por junco e belas flores, além daquelas que flutuavam placidamente nos lagos e que compreendiam, principalmente, o lótus.

Yuugi nunca havia imaginado que poderia haver tais lugares em um local que aparentemente era um deserto, embora se recordasse de ter avistado campos agrícolas ao longe, além daqueles que margeavam o Rio Nilo e conforme refletia sobre isso, se lembra da explicação de Mahaado e passa a compreender como tudo aquilo era possível.

Quanto a Kisara, ela tinha ouvido rumores sobre tais jardins e mesmo com o conhecimento da existência dos oásis, inclusive usando alguns enquanto vivia no deserto, assim como do delta do Nilo e do deserto vermelho, além de já ter observado a fertilidade que o Nilo trazia quando transbordava, ela não imaginava que poderia existir tal jardim, sendo que passa a acreditar que somente o Faraó detinha um jardim tão magnífico.

Ambos passam a andar pelo local, escoltados por Mahaado que contava dos métodos usados para manter aquela vegetação exuberante e a água que contemplava o jardim pessoal do Faraó, que era considerado o mais magnifico de todos que havia no entorno do palácio e de todo o império de Kemet.

Então, os olhos de Yuugi e Kisara avistam um complexo não muito longe do magnifico jardim e passam a questionar o que era aquele edifício.


	51. Rei dos Ladrões

Mahaado continua com o tour e...

Nas proximidades de um Oásis...

Yo!

Eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora.

Tenham uma ótima leitura.

**Capítulo 51 - O Rei dos Ladrões**

Conforme olhavam atentamente a construção ao longe, perceberam que não havia acesso fácil ao local, como haviam julgado erroneamente em um primeiro momento. Havia a visão, mas, não o acesso.

Olhando mais atentamente, observaram que a construção era dividida em duas câmaras com um corredor de colunas visíveis pelas janelas espaçosas, sendo que um deles levava aos jardins que podiam ser considerados um espaço de lazer, além de ter uma piscina natural.

O sacerdote explicou que era o harém real e citou outros locais aprazíveis para os escravos sexuais, além de abrigar dormitórios, banheiros e guarda-roupas.

Também havia uma sala espaçosa contendo sofás confortáveis, além de haver escravos responsáveis pela limpeza e cuidados do local, juntamente com os que eram responsáveis pelo jardim e piscinas. Ele também explicou que havia um corredor que fornecia acesso à ala real e que era usada quando o Faraó requisitava uma ou mais companhias, fazendo Yuugi e Kisara corarem com o comentário, sendo que havia garotas e rapazes, embora fossem divididos em alas para a privacidade de ambos.

O shinkan também mostra a ala onde ficavam os magos da corte real, com ambos conhecendo a corte dos magos, sendo que eles se encontravam, naquele momento, treinando os seus aprendizes e ao verem Mahaado, todos se curvam em respeito. O Rokushinkan mostrou a enorme biblioteca particular deles, abarrotada de pergaminhos até o teto, os dormitórios, banheiros, sala usada para lazer e o jardim pessoal que era usado, principalmente, para meditação.

Também adicionou ao tour que faziam pelo castelo, o templo particular do Faraó onde ele realizava determinados rituais e orações, sendo que outros rituais e comemorações eram realizados nos templos espalhados em Kemet, principalmente na capital Men-nefer (Memphis) e em outras cidades consideradas importantes, onde Atemu, juntamente com a sua Corte, os visitava utilizando a sua barca real para se locomover até a maioria das cidades e que sempre partia de Per-nefer, a principal doca e porto marítimo de Memphis, que era considerado o centro mais próspero de todo o império.

Eles ficam fascinados pelo luxo e resplendor do local, observando atentamente os detalhes, sendo que são impedidos de adentrarem em uma parte do templo.

Então, quando questionam ao mago a proibição, ele responde prontamente:

\- Há locais em que somente os Deuses podem pisar. Portanto, somente o Faraó pode andar nesses locais.

Ambos compreendem a explicação, com Yuugi se recordando que Atemu era visto por aquela cultura como um Deus vivo, descendente do Deus do sol, Rá e por isso, era perfeitamente plausível o fato de somente o Faraó poder andar naquele local especifico.

A prateada e o jovem de cabelos tricolores seguem Mahaado para fora do templo particular, com o Shinkan os conduzindo eles até o Salão real onde encontram Yukiko que havia ficado feliz ao sentir o cheiro deles, principalmente o de Yuugi, se aproximando de onde ela se encontrava repousando, com as suas asas emplumadas rentes ao seu corpo felpudo.

Ao vê-la, o jovem de cabelos tricolores corre até a sua amiga, abraçando o seu pescoço felpudo, enquanto era agraciado com o roçar maternal do focinho dela em seu rosto.

Kisara também vai até a albina, afagando o pescoço dela, que também afaga um dos lados da jovem com o focinho.

Sem conseguir conter todas as informações que assimilou e tudo o que presenciou, inclusive no tour, enquanto se esquecia, temporariamente, da presença de Mahaado, o jovem de cabelos tricolores senta em uma das patas da sua amiga e conta tudo o que ocorreu, ocultando algumas partes, pois, se recordava do pedido de Atemu e apesar de não concordar internamente e completamente com a solicitação do seu mestre, compreendia o motivo para a recusa dele de revelar a sua verdadeira natureza para ela.

Enquanto o adolescente falava de forma empolgada e completamente animada as partes que achou mais emocionante, o mago sorria gentilmente, enquanto sentava em uma espécie de poltrona próxima do local, esperando pacientemente que o jovem de orbes ametistas contasse tudo o que desejava a amiga.

Nesse interim, longe do castelo e dentre as areias do chamado deserto vermelho, mais precisamente nas proximidades de um oásis, havia um acampamento de ladrões que viviam saqueando pequenos vilarejos, casas de nobres e tumbas dos Faraós do passado, trazendo dor de cabeça para Akhenamkhanen no passado e atualmente, para Atemu.

O líder anterior deles foi derrotado por um jovem ladrão que ascendeu ao título de Rei dos ladrões, passando a ser respeitado por suas habilidades e pelo que residia dentro dele na forma de um Ka monstruoso.

Com a ascensão dele, não se limitaram mais a pequenas vilas e casas aristocráticas, eles também passaram a invadir as tumbas de nobres e dos Faraós antigos, neste caso, o líder deles por ser o único capaz de desviar das armadilhas, inclusive aquelas que eram mágicas, dessas tumbas. O seu nome verdadeiro era um mistério e tudo o que conheciam sobre o Rei dos ladrões, era a sua aparência com cabelos brancos selvagens, olhos lilases e pele bronzeada com várias cicatrizes, principalmente uma que se encontrava embaixo do seu olho direito, juntamente com o Ka poderoso que habitava o corpo dele e obedecia a todas as suas ordens, sendo alimentado e fomentado pelo ódio que nutria contra Akhenamkhanen e Atemu.

Afinal, ele era o único sobrevivente do massacre de Kul Elna, onde os Sennen Aitemu foram criados.

Esse homem usava um manto vermelho com bordados dourados, saqueado da tumba do avô de Atemu, juntamente com as joias que o adornavam. Em seu corpo jazia colares de ouro com pedras preciosas no pescoço, juntamente com pulseiras contendo joias, além de anéis dourados, com alguns contendo gemas cravadas e que enfeitavam os seus dedos, sendo que usava um chanti na cintura, enquanto deixava parte do peito desnudo onde havia evidencias de cicatrizes de confrontos do passado.

Naquele momento, ele estava comendo o pernil assado de algum animal, rasgando a carne com selvageria, sendo esta a sua marca registrada, enquanto que na outra mão jazia uma taça de ouro cravejada de joias, roubada da tumba do avô de Atemu e que continha vinho saqueado da casa de um nobre.

O vinho era uma bebida consumida apenas por nobres e pelo Faraó, além de ser usado em rituais aos Deuses nos templos.

Afinal, era financeiramente impossível para as demais classes pagarem pelo vinho, enquanto que a cerveja era a bebida mais comum e usual.

Inclusive, o saldo pelo trabalho executado podia ser pago em cerveja.

\- Bakura?

Ele se vira na direção daquele que era o único que conhecia o seu nome real e ao fazer isso, se recorda de quando o conheceu.

O Rei dos ladrões estava em uma vila distante da capital Men-nefer (Memphis) e enquanto andava pelo local, furtava itens esporádicos das lojas e das pessoas sempre que tinha vontade.

Então, conforme andava pelas vielas, ele avistou pelo canto dos olhos o escravo que havia chamado a sua atenção em virtude de sua pele branca, olhos castanhos e cabelos prateados que eram rebeldes, com as mechas indo para todos os lados, assim como os cabelos dele, embora fossem menos selvagens, contendo algumas mechas arrepiadas, fornecendo um visual considerado insano, enquanto achava lastimável que um rosto tão belo, estivesse marcado por uma cicatriz que começava na sobrancelha e descia em direção à bochecha.

O bronzeado confessava que havia ficado hipnotizado pelo escravo que estava sendo levado por mercadores para ser vendido em um leilão próximo dali, pois, parecia uma versão menor dele não bronzeada, além do físico ser um pouco mais sutil, embora fossem visíveis alguns músculos.

Antes que resolvesse interceder pela situação do albino ao ser cativado pela aparência do adolescente, observou com fascínio o jovem escravo se libertando habilmente dos seus captores, que ficaram aturdidos com os movimentos ágeis e igualmente inesperados, com alguns deles caindo ao chão perante o uso excepcional dos punhos e pés do cativo, antes que o mesmo começasse a sua fuga frenética pelas vielas tortuosas e repletas de obstáculos.

Bakura passou a acompanhar a espetacular fuga com os olhos, para depois, correr próximo dele, ficando fascinado pelas habilidades e truques que ele demonstrava em sua fuga desenfreada pelo mercado abarrotado de pessoas e objetos, saltando com graça e igual facilidade os inúmeros obstáculos, além de usá-los em seu benefício para retardar os que o perseguiam, sendo que fica maravilhado ao ver face insana do adolescente quando ele pegou, abruptamente, um dos seus perseguidores pelo pescoço para esfaqueá-lo da forma mais dolorosa possível, buscando provocar a sua morte de forma lenta e igualmente agonizante, fazendo o Rei dos ladrões, imaginar com evidente entusiasmo em seu semblante como seria a mistura da selvageria e da insanidade, sendo que o sorriso de prazer do jovem ao se deleitar com o sangue era único e mexeu com o interior do bronzeado, de uma forma que nunca imaginou ser possível.

Então, quando o prateado estava prestes a ser capturado, Bakura se refugiou nas sombras e se deslocou em silêncio até o adolescente, usando o seu Ka para se deslocar dentre as sombras.

Ao surgir abruptamente de um canto sombreado fornecido pela varanda de uma das casas, ele puxou o jovem para si, segurando firmemente os seus braços para não ser esfaqueado, enquanto usava o seu monstro para matar os perseguidores daquele que ele detinha em seus braços, com Kura ficando estarrecido ao ver o monstro que surgiu, de repente, para depois, se deleitar com a face de puro terror e desespero dos escravistas e mercadores de escravos ao se depararem com o monstro que os eliminou em uma chuva de sangue, antes que pudessem fugir do local.

Após eliminá-los, surgiu o pânico na pequena vila ao verem o Ka, fazendo com que as pessoas passassem a correr aterrorizadas do local, temendo serem vítimas do monstro que surgiu abruptamente e que matou um grupo de homens de forma igualmente brutal.

Bakura solta o jovem que usava trapos como roupas, sendo que ainda usava as correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos.

Com um estalo dos dedos do Rei dos ladrões, o monstro quebrou as correntes, para depois, o ladrão se afastar, falando, enquanto o Ka voltava para dentro dele:

\- Agora, você é verdadeiramente livre...

O jovem de cabelos prateados massageia os seus punhos e depois, pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou o Rei dos Ladrões.

\- Então, você tem um séquito de ladrões.

\- Sim. Eles me seguem, fielmente. Eu conquistei a liderança ao matar o rei anterior. Deixei que eles se divertissem aqui na vila. Eu estava passando próximo de onde você estava quando vi a sua fuga espetacular. Eu confesso que fiquei maravilhado ao ver o seu sorriso de deleite ao matar lentamente aquele homem. – ele fala, olhando lateralmente para o prateado por se encontrar parcialmente de costas, enquanto sorria.

Kura ficou surpreso e depois, se aproxima, falando:

\- Bem, não tenho motivo para tentar voltar para onde eu moro e vejo o quanto é selvagem. Pergunto-me como seria a selvageria e a insanidade.

\- Eu também – ele se vira e estende o braço, exibindo todas as joias, enquanto o seu manto se abria parcialmente – Você é o que eu sempre procurei, mas, nunca encontrei, sendo que não sabia que buscava até agora.

O prateado se aproxima e encosta, em um piscar de olhos, a sua adaga no pescoço de Bakura, com o adolescente ficando satisfeito ao ver que o homem não demonstrava medo. Ao contrário, ele sorria imensamente como se fosse uma criança que ganhava um presente que era demasiadamente desejado.

O jovem chega a cortar levemente a pele do pescoço com a lâmina afiada, arrancando um filete de sangue do mesmo, cujo sorriso não titubeava, enquanto o jovem falava, se deleitando com o sangue que brotava do ferimento, chegando a ponto de lambê-lo para deleite do Rei dos ladrões:

\- Como você sabe, eu sou bem insano e sádico... Ademais, posso atacá-lo durante o sono. Mesmo assim, deseja que eu o siga? Não irei curvar-me a você.

Bakura segura no cabo e o afasta, gargalhando e mesmo quando ria, era de forma descarada e igualmente selvagem:

\- Nunca se curve para mim! Sua insanidade e sadismo me fascinam de um modo que nunca imaginei ser possível. Gostaria que fosse o meu braço direito e quanto à ameaça, isso somente tornará a vida mais divertida, pois, me encontro entediado. Nem mesmo a empolgação de desarmar as armadilhas mágicas nas tumbas me anima como antes, além das perseguições serem chatas. Afinal, os soldados daquele Faraó nojento não podem enfrentar o meu Ka e mesmo quando eu não invoco ele, para que a diversão não seja encurtada, a perseguição não fica divertida. Eles são facilmente emboscados e mortos. Mas, se quiser, pode participar. Você é livre para fazer o que desejar.

\- Até matá-lo? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim. Até isso. – Bakura fala consentindo, vendo o jovem a sua frente sorrir.

\- Por falar nisso, qual o seu nome?

\- Kura. E o seu?

O rei dos ladrões se aproxima e fala em um sussurro:

\- Isso tem que ser conquistado. Quando conquistar, será o único a conhecer o meu nome real, guardando-o para si.

\- É justo.

\- Vamos. Tenho que reunir o meu povo e...

Então, observam a ocorrência de uma ligeira confusão no centro da vila e passam a observar a origem do tumulto.


	52. Começo do jogo

**Notas da Autora**

Bakura fica surpreso quando Kura revela...

No palácio, Atemu e Yuugi...

Akhenaden se encontra...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Tenham uma ótima leitura.

**Capítulo 52 - Começo do jogo**

Eles avistam vários homens usando joias e mantos, além de usarem armas em suas cinturas, cavalgando em cavalos, com alguns deles carregando bebidas alcóolicas, sendo visível o fato de muitos estarem embriagados.

O povo fugia da frente dos cavalos que galopavam ao comando de seus mestres, irrompendo o chão abaixo dele com os seus cascos e levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, conforme os sons dos cascos se chocavam no solo e revibravam pelo local, sendo que todos param em frente ao seu rei ao puxarem as rédeas, fazendo com que alguns empinassem pela freada brusca, para depois, curvarem o dorso em cima dos lombos dos animais, com Kura arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver que Akeifa massageava a testa, para depois, suspirar e falar, cruzando os braços na frente do tórax, passando a exibir um semblante furioso:

\- Que ideia é essa de beberem até ficarem embriagados? Vejo que a maioria está longe de estar minimamente sóbrio. Vocês estão pensando o quê? Não estamos no nosso acampamento. Estamos em uma vila e quando ficam bêbados, seus reflexos ficam lentos. O que vocês fariam se houvesse soldados aqui? Além disso, no estado que muitos de vocês se encontram atualmente, mesmo um aldeão sem qualquer treinamento conseguiria derrubá-los! – ele exclama o final com raiva.

Nesse interim, enquanto ele dava bronca aos que não se encontravam sóbrios e que haviam abaixado a cabeça por vergonha, conforme concordavam com as palavras contundentes do seu rei, os outros ladrões que beberam, mas, que não estavam bêbados por terem tomado, apenas alguns copos, decidindo saquear as bebidas para beberem livremente no acampamento, olhavam com censura para os que se embriagaram.

\- Mas, queríamos... – um dos bêbados tenta debilmente argumentar, até que um olhar de aviso de Bakura, o silencia eficazmente.

\- Saqueassem as bebidas e as levassem ao acampamento. Aí, poderiam beber até se embriagarem! Mas nunca se embriagar longe do acampamento!

Todos pedem desculpas, sendo que o Rei dos ladrões olha para os lados e avista alguns cavalos presos em um cercado com um anúncio de venda. Ele se vira para o prateado que estava de braços cruzados e fala, apontando para os animais:

\- Escolha o que você gostar. Eu irei levar o resto para o meu acampamento. Tivemos novos membros e eles precisam de cavalos.

Kura pula com maestria a cerca e escolhe aquele que ele mais gostava, montando no pelo do mesmo, enquanto segurava a crina, demonstrando a sua escolha. O bronzeado faz um sinal para alguns dos seus bandidos que vão até os cavalos e amarram os cabrestos em uma única corda para levá-los.

O prateado se aproxima de Bakura, enquanto o mesmo colocava dois dedos nos lábios, para depois assobiar, fazendo surgir um cavalo de manto castanho que trota até o seu cavaleiro ao surgir da periferia da vila e passa a se posicionar ao lado dele para ser montado.

Após apeá-lo habilmente, o Rei dos ladrões nota o olhar deles para o prateado e fala:

\- Ele será o meu braço direito. O seu nome é Kura.

Todos ficam surpresos com o anúncio e ao verem o sorriso extremamente sádico do novato, eles passam a sentir calafrios na espinha, para depois, olharem a felicidade dos olhos do seu rei e se ele estava feliz, eles deviam ficar também, por mais assustador que fosse o recém-chegado.

\- Vamos, homens!

Nisso, eles gritam consentindo, erguendo os punhos no ar, enquanto alguns deles faziam os cavalos empinarem, para depois, fazerem os animais partirem a galope do local em direção ao deserto que se estendia à frente deles, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira em seu rastro.

Bakura sai das suas recordações quando Kura fica no lado dele. Ele usava joias saqueadas de tumbas, além de usar um chanti de costuras requintadas, ornamentado com pedras preciosas e ouro, enquanto que no pescoço usava um oskh, gola larga coberta por joias, cobrindo o peitoral, juntamente com anéis e tornozereiras douradas, possuindo em seus pés sandálias de papiro, sendo que somente Faraós, sacerdotes e nobres usavam calçados, além de serem visíveis armas presas em sua cintura. Todos os itens eram oriundos do saque da tumba de um nobre abastado.

\- Um homem que representa o mesmo nobre que nos abordou naquele dia, está aqui.

\- Hunf! Pelo visto, não desiste fácil e enviou um representante dele para um provável abate. É um covarde nojento. Bem, ele é um nobre. Eu não esperaria outra conduta.

\- O idiota diz que o senhor dele tem uma proposta tentadora e acredita, piamente, que não irá recusar. Será que o meu Ka também irá se divertir, se aceitamos a proposta do nobre?

Kura havia conseguido criar o seu Ka com os ensinamentos do Rei dos ladrões, sendo que o monstro dele não devia nada para o do Rei dos ladrões e ao contrário daquele que habitava o coração do bronzeado, o Ka do adolescente era tão sádico quanto o seu mestre para diversão do egípcio, pois, ambos tocavam o terror. Os ladrões do seu séquito também tinham um Ka, embora eles fossem fracos se comparados aos monstros de Kura e de Bakura.

\- Veremos... O homem parece estar confiante na proposta que trouxe consigo. Eu imagino como ele encontrou o nosso acampamento.

\- Aceitou ser trazido amarrado e vendado, conforme ordens expressas do seu senhor.

\- Um tolo obediente.

\- Ele foi trazido coberto por um capuz. Portanto, não conhece o caminho para o nosso acampamento. Insistiu com um dos nossos ladrões que aceitou o seu pedido, após ouvir a proposta.

\- Esse ladrão também sofrerá as consequências se eu não apreciar a proposta.

\- Ele está junto desse idiota. – o prateado fala.

\- Ótimo. Irei vê-lo.

O bronzeado se levanta e caminha para fora da sua tenda, se dirigindo ao representante do nobre e o ladrão que o trouxe, acompanhado pelo seu braço direito, que também era o seu amante.

No Palácio do Faraó, mais precisamente na Ala Real, Yuugi era conduzido por Mahaado. O adolescente, assim como Kisara, queria compreender o motivo dos olhares de surpresa que todos dedicavam a ambos ao olharem para os pés deles, sendo visíveis olhares perplexos, enquanto que outros ficavam embasbacados e quando ia perguntar o motivo, o shinkan detém os seus passos e o ex-sacerdote percebe que estavam em frente a uma porta dupla ladeada por guardas em ambos os lados.

Quando o chefe da corte dos magos olha para o jovem, percebe que o mesmo demonstrava curiosidade ao olhar para os lados.

Então, ele explica, chamando a atenção do adolescente de cabelos tricolores:

— O filho de Hórus deu ordens que eu o trouxesse até a sua câmara. Agora, vou levar Kisara até o shinkan Seto.

Ele apoia gentilmente a mão no ombro do adolescente, para depois se afastar do local, seguido pela prateada que se despede do seu amigo, sendo que Yuugi viu pelo canto dos olhos os guardas abrindo as portas duplas, para depois, retornarem a sua posição usual.

Ao entrar, ele sente o cheiro de comida e seguindo o odor aprazível, encontrou uma mesa lindamente adornada e igualmente farta contendo vários alimentos. O ex-sacerdote somente reconheceu alguns, sendo que não se importava de desconhecer do que eram feitos os demais, pois, era ciente que eram provenientes da culinária daquele império.

Porém, pelos cheiros que desprendiam dos deliciosos alimentos, conseguiu identificar, ao menos, alguns ingredientes usados no preparo.

Conforme o maravilhoso cheiro o inebriava, o seu estômago roncava de fome, fazendo-o corar intensamente para o prazer de Atemu que apreciava imensamente a cor carmesim nas bochechas de coração do adolescente. A seu ver, era uma cor linda e lutou com muito custo para não relar o dedo das bochechas coradas, conforme se aproximava do seu amado.

O jovem de orbes ametistas se surpreende ao ver que o Faraó estava ao seu lado, pois, estava tão entretido pelo farto e opulento banquete que não havia percebido o imperador, que se movia com a imponência de um tigre na opinião de Yuugi.

\- Sente-se e vamos comer. – ele pegou uma cadeira e a afastou para que o adolescente pudesse sentar nela.

\- Não precisava... – o jovem fala sem jeito, pois, havia compreendido o status do Faraó para aquele povo e que era acima dos títulos reais que havia presenciado em outras culturas.

Ademais, podia sentir um calor aprazível surgir nele, assim como borboletas no estômago, enquanto o seu coração batia rapidamente com a aproximação dele, sendo que as suas bochechas se encontravam coradas.

O adolescente de cabelos tricolores não compreendia o que eram aquelas reações que sentia na presença do seu mestre, sendo que elas eram aprazíveis, além de tentar compreender porque havia pensado várias vezes em Atemu, enquanto seguia Mahaado.

Ele sai dos seus pensamentos com a voz barítono ressoando no ambiente:

\- Eu faço questão. Aqui, dentre essas paredes, somos Atemu e Yuugi. Portanto, relaxe.

\- Obrigado. – ele agradece e senta, vendo o governante de todo o império retornar para a sua cadeira.

\- Não quero ser indelicado, mas, qual a ocasião especial para esse banquete?

Atemu arqueia o cenho e pergunta, após servir vinho para Yuugi em uma taça de ouro, antes de servir a si mesmo:

\- "Ocasião especial"?

\- Bem, é um banquete demasiadamente farto e opulento. – ele fala, fazendo um gesto abrangente com as mãos para a mesa, visando enfatizar o que estava falando.

\- É o banquete usual servido nas refeições.

O jovem fica surpreso e enquanto processava o que o nobre disse, se recordou da noite passada, na festa em que foi dado de presente a Atemu, pois, era o aniversário do Deus vivo de todo o Kemet.

De fato, aquela era uma refeição usual. A mesa do banquete na festa de aniversário dele era mais farta e imensa, com alimentos que foram moldados pelos cozinheiros em forma de decorações quase que artísticas e que eram tão lindas, que o jovem quase sentiu dó de comer por estarem impecáveis.

Yuugi pega a taça e beberica da substância de cor semelhante ao rubi. Apesar de ser doce, ele sentia o gosto do álcool e conforme provava aquela bebida, agradecia mentalmente ao fato de ter se acostumado no passado, a provar bebidas quando a sua vila natal fazia as festas em homenagem aos Deuses e como filho do Sumo sacerdote, ele tinha que provar da mesma bebida do genitor.

Além disso, conforme sorvia o liquido agridoce, descobriu que era mais adocicado do que as bebidas que a sua vila fazia.

Após tomar alguns goles, o jovem se põe a comer e enquanto enchia o seu prato, desejando provar de tudo um pouco, ele cora ao ver que Atemu estava olhando para ele e que exibia um olhar de genuína diversão.

Mesmo que o Faraó demonstrasse diversão, Yuugi pergunta com hesitação em sua voz ao mesmo tempo em que a sua mão detinha o seu ato, vendo o imperador arquear o cenho para o seu gesto:

\- Desculpe. Eu deveria ter esperado que se servisse.

Ao compreender a preocupação daquele que amava com toda a força do seu ser, o governante fala:

\- Aqui, não somos servo e mestre. Aqui, eu não sou um Deus, como tenho que ser e agir para com o meu povo. Aqui, nesse lugar, somos apenas Yuugi e Atemu. Sou um homem e não o Deus vivo, filho de Rá. Portanto, fique a vontade, pequeno.

Yuugi cora levemente frente ao apelido, sendo que percebeu que não achava ruim e de fato, ele tinha uma estatura bem baixa se comparada a do Faraó.

O imperador fica feliz ao ver que o seu amado não se importou com o apelido e sorri ainda mais, com o coração do adolescente falhando uma batida frente ao sorriso do governante de todo o Kemet.

Então, ele volta a se servir e enquanto começava a se banquetear, Atemu passa a comer, ficando admirado pelo apetite voraz do jovem, cujos orbes envergonhavam a mais bela ametista.

Horas mais tarde, longe da Ala real, mais precisamente em um dos Ueju no Shinden, Akhenaden estava no alto de uma pequena pirâmide que continha degraus, sendo que se encontrava no centro de uma pirâmide imensa que guardava as placas de pedras contendo os Ka selados. Ele exibia um semblante pensativo, quando uma voz o saúda, o tirando dos seus pensamentos, com o portador do Sennengan passando a olhar para o recém-chegado.

\- Fico feliz em encontrá-lo, Hem-netjr Akhenaden.

**Notas finais.**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer a unknown90000 por favoritar a fanfiction.


	53. Qenbet semanal

**Notas da Autora**

Akhenaden conversa com...

No Qenbet semanal...

**Capítulo 53 - Qenbet semanal**

No Ueju no Shinden, Akhenaden, o sumo sacerdote reconhece o homem cujo manto o cobria como sendo Geberuku, o guardião das masmorras do Faraó e que era fiel a Akhenaden, não escondendo o fato de que o preferia como Faraó em vez de Atemu.

Afinal, o Hem-netjr havia conquistado a sua lealdade ao falar que quando fosse Faraó, além de aumentar o valor que recebia, aumentaria o seu status, juntamente com o fato de dar vários brinquedos para ele torturar e que poderia fazer o que desejasse com qualquer prisioneiro, trazendo imensa satisfação para o guardião das masmorras e consequentemente, conseguindo outros fieis a ele, consistindo de alguns guardas que amavam torturar e que se ressentiam, assim como o superior deles com as limitações que o Faraó impôs no trato dos prisioneiros, deixando demasiadamente restritos aqueles que podiam ser torturados. As torturas somente podiam ser reservadas aos piores criminosos, após a comprovação da sua culpa.

\- Imagino que tenha notícias.

\- Sim. Nós temos ambos os planos do senhor em plena ação.

\- Ótimo. Não devemos nos ater a apenas um. Precisamos ter sempre um segundo. Afinal, conheço a capacidade dos outros Hem-netjr e do bastardo do meu sobrinho.

\- O colar da Hemt-netjr Isis é o nosso maior problema.

\- Estou pesquisando uma forma de contornar o poder desse item. Encontrei algumas informações adicionais no livro que usei para criar os itens. Eu encontrei uma sessão que fala sobre esse poder, em específico. Ainda preciso terminar de decifrar a página, mas, acredito que irei encontrar o que eu almejo.

\- Mal vejo a hora dele cair, para que o senhor assuma o seu lugar de direito. – Geberuku fala respeitosamente.

\- Eu também. O meu sobrinho é inadequado para ser o Per'a'ah (Faraó). Ele é como o imbecil do meu irmão. Kemet precisa de um per aa a altura do grandioso império e somente eu poderei trazer a verdadeira glória. Irei conquistar os outros reinos e intensificar o poder que possuímos. Todos terão que se submeter a nossa superioridade! – ele exclama com fervor, para depois gargalhar, com o guardião das masmorras sorrindo, enquanto se deleitava com as visões de torturas indescritíveis.

Algumas horas depois, era realizado o Qenbet que consistia de um tribunal onde era realizada a resolução de disputas e tomada de decisões políticas, além do julgamento de casos de roubo, crimes violentos e disputas de propriedade.

Havia aqueles realizados em cada cidade, sendo julgado por juízes e o semanal em Men-nefer (Mênfis), capital do império, cujo juiz era o Faraó e ao contrário dos outros realizados por juízes, este não cabia recurso.

Afinal, como era filho dos Deuses e agia com justiça divina, a sua decisão era final e igualmente incontestável.

Na Câmara de audiência pública onde estava sendo realizado o Qenbet semanal, Atemu estava em seu trono ouvindo as pessoas que haviam ido até a capital para terem uma audiência com o Faraó.

Ao lado do governante de todo o Kemet, se encontrava Shimon, Grã Vizir e Conselheiro real, juntamente com o Escriba real que segurava um papiro e caneta de cana, juntamente do seu servo que segurava outros papiros, enquanto que outro tinha o recipiente contendo a tinta preta usada na escrita.

Ademais, os membros do Rokkushinkan se encontravam no recinto também, além de ter juízes assistindo, assim como o chefe dos exércitos e mensageiros, sendo este último utilizado para eventuais envios de mensagens que surgissem durante as audiências.

Yuugi estava sentado em uma almofada macia ao lado do trono, sendo que o governante disse que poderia sentar da forma que apreciasse e que se desejasse falar, teria que esperar autorização quando estivessem em público e que não deveria olhá-lo nos olhos, com o jovem seguindo restritamente essa regra e as outras que foram passadas para ele.

Ao lado do imperador, havia um trono vazio destinado à futura Grande esposa real, sendo que a mãe do filho dele não havia recebido o título de Grande esposa real e sim, de esposa real menor. A Grande esposa real, também conhecida como Esposa de Hórus, servia em altos cargos no governo e na administração do império, assim como na administração religiosa e de propriedades, além de exercer muitas funções oficiais, acabando por possuir grande influência.

Por isso, Atemu não quis dar esse poder a ela e a nomeou como esposa real menor, fazendo com que não tivesse nenhuma influência em seu reino. Somente a mãe dele recebeu o título de Grande esposa real através do seu marido, Akhenamkhanen, possuindo também o título de Esposa de Hórus, sendo que os Faraós eram referenciados como filhos de Hórus e outros títulos.

Yuugi confessava que se divertiu conforme todos entravam e avistavam a enorme dragoa alva e peluda que repousava em um canto à margem de um lago, sendo que a sua amiga aproveitava esses momentos para encarar e fazer pequenos sons com as presas, simulando que não era intencionalmente, apenas para as pessoas que passassem por ela, ficassem assustadas ao ponto de quase saltarem no ar com os estalos dos dentes, sendo que todos procuravam ficar o mais longe possível dela, fazendo com que Yukiko tivesse um bom espaço para relaxar.

Não foi fácil para ela se locomover nos corredores. Foi preciso recolher bem as asas e abaixar a cabeça, andando quase de quatro por mais difícil que fosse, pois ela era bípede e não um quadrupede, além de tomar cuidado com a cauda, principalmente o porrete potente na ponta para não acertar os pilares conforme andava pelos corredores mais largos e maiores, obrigando-a a dar uma volta considerável pelo palácio, antes que chegasse a Câmara de audiência pública.

O jovem de olhos ametistas saiu dos seus pensamentos quando uma serva ofereceu para encher a sua taça dourada, com ele aceitando, para depois agradecê-la com um sorriso gentil no rosto, sendo que havia percebido os olhares estranhos que recebeu daqueles que vieram em busca de uma audiência com o Faraó.

Decidindo perguntar a Atemu mais tarde o motivo dos olhares, uma vez que notou que muitos olharam surpresos para os seus pés, para depois, ficarem estupefatos quando o avistaram sendo servido, embora este último ele desconfiasse que fosse por ser um servo, pois, mesmo sendo um servo pessoal, devia ser demasiadamente incomum ser servido.

Afinal, eram eles que deviam servir os seus mestres e de fato, conforme olhava pela Câmara Pública com as suas colunas e pilares, sendo o coração do palácio central, observou que os servos e escravos pessoais serviam aos seus mestres.

O jovem olha pelo canto dos olhos para o governante, se recordando do fato dele não ter dado qualquer ordem ou solicitado algo para ele, juntamente com o fato de ter ordenado aos demais criados que o servissem junto dele, fazendo com que muitos no entorno olhassem com espanto para a decisão do imperador, fazendo surgir murmúrios abafados que eram silenciados eficazmente com um olhar severo de Atemu.

Após agradecer a serva por completar a taça, ele passa a refletir no posicionamento dos pontos principais do palácio. A sala de banquete público, usada para eventos, comemorações e rituais se localizava ao lado do Salão do Trono, sendo que os dois ambientes eram divididos, apenas, por pilastras ricamente adornadas, com os capitéis para colunas em formato de lótus branco, sendo que esta forma era encontrada em ornamentos grandes e pequenos, também.

Ademais, em uma câmara reservada, anexa a Sala do trono, havia o salão dedicado a banquetes de convidados ou de outros nobres advindos das cidades que compõem o império, dos reinos vizinhos ou distantes.

Inclusive, ele havia visto no altar da câmara de oração exclusiva do Faraó, um lótus repousando em uma espécie de altar e quando questionou Mahaado, algum tempo depois, pois, notou a forma de lótus não somente nas colunas e sim, em diversos ornamentos de tamanhos diversificados, o mago explicou ao jovem que o lótus branco era considerado sagrado e por isso, era encontrado em abundância nos jardins do palácio.

Ademais, era considerado um símbolo do nascer do sol. Conforme explicava, apontou para alguns afrescos retratando divindades e cuja explicação era para benefício do jovem de orbes ametistas por ser entrageiro, pois, Kisara era natural de Kemet, mesmo com uma pele alva que destoava na pele dos demais nativos.

Yuugi avistou um lótus branco na cabeça do deus Nefertum e uma imagem de Hórus, cuja flor era representada saindo do seu copo, sendo que o jovem confessava que esse último foi bem estranho, considerando os inúmeros afrescos e pinturas de divindades e animais sagrados.

Conforme o sacerdote explicava sobre os Deuses, também explicou que cada cidade de Kemet era colocada sobre a proteção de uma divindade particular e possuía duas capitais. Um era de cunho religioso, compreendendo os templos e sua influência e a outra era civil, sendo esta a sede do governo. O jovem descobriu que o cargo de governador era hereditário, sendo passado do pai para o neto mais velho do lado da mãe.

Atrás da Câmara de audiência pública, havia um dos pavilhões abertos e igualmente suntuosos que continham jardins encantadores com diversas plantas e flores cuja predominância era lótus de cor branca, juntamente com lagos que continham juncos, papiros e outras plantas, além de terem peixes coloridos e que eram usados para que o Faraó relaxasse junto dos seus convidados.

Havia aqueles que eram privativos ao rei de todo o Kemet, sendo que normalmente, só a Grande esposa do Faraó podia usufruir desses locais tão exclusivos, como o jardim particular na Câmara real e conforme pensava nisso, ficava surpreso pelo fato dele ter acesso a esses lugares privativos, mesmo que não estivesse acompanhado do seu mestre, conforme ele havia dito no almoço em sua câmara real.

Ou seja, quando não estivesse cumprindo com os seus deveres ou quando fosse dispensado dos mesmos durante o dia, o jovem poderia explorar o palácio.

Yuugi confessava que estava ansioso para explorar mais avidamente os vastos jardins e edifícios que formavam o complexo do Palácio, enquanto ficava admirado por aqueles que conseguiam caminhar tranquilamente entre os vários corredores, pavilhões, anexos e câmaras, embora acreditasse que isso se devia ao hábito de sempre andarem pelo palácio e que em decorrência desse fato, não se perdiam.

Pelo que ele compreendeu da explicação de Mahaado no tour proporcionado pelo mago e shinkan, a parte sul do palácio compreendia os alojamentos, inclusive as áreas dedicadas ao lazer, enquanto que o lado norte era destinado aos negócios internos e externos, compondo a parte central do palácio, juntamente com os seus edifícios de enormes escritórios e suntuosos salões, campos de treinamento para soldados e diversas oficinas de artesões, incluindo os têxteis, onde mulheres teciam padrões intricados nos tecidos que confeccionavam.

Inclusive, os membros do Rokkushinkan possuíam oficinas particulares separados e escritórios, além de moradias separadas do Palácio, mas que possuíam vínculo com o mesmo para facilitar o trabalho sacerdotal e outras funções que cumulavam por serem membros do Rokkushinkan, sendo que tal conexão auxiliava na comunicação entre si e o imperador de todo o Kemet juntamente com a demonstração simbólica da integração do poder deles ao Faraó.

Pelo que o jovem percebeu, a maioria esmagadora das Câmaras era suntuosa, contendo afrescos e detalhes dourados que resplandeciam com o brilho do sol, além de serem opulentas e arejadas. Estas compreendiam as que eram de visitação pública, incluindo aquelas usadas por convidados reais e as que eram pessoais do Faraó. Todas possuíam ornamentos, sendo que a maioria era de lótus branco, enquanto que os vasos nos corredores eram feitos de alabastros, assim como as estátuas dispostas em toda a extensão da área do palácio e prédios adjacentes.

Conforme pensava nisso tudo, confessava que havia ficado estupefato com o tamanho total da área pertencente ao Palácio e que ele era demasiadamente complexo em virtude das ramificações constituídas de edifícios que ficavam a parte do complexo, mas, que possuíam conexão com o coração do palácio, juntamente com as riquezas ostentadas, inclusive nas várias estátuas e blocos contendo escritas e afrescos, sendo que se encontravam posicionadas estrategicamente no entorno da construção central e dentro de algumas Câmaras.

Yukiko também ficou estupefata com o tamanho do palácio, conforme eles conversaram mentalmente, sendo que o adolescente mostrou tudo o que viu com Mahaado através da conexão que tinha com a dragoa, que pode ver tudo o que Yuugi viu, após obter a autorização dele para acessar as suas memórias.

A albina prometeu que quando pudesse voar no céu, iria compartilhar a sua visão para que ele pudesse ver tudo como se estivesse montado nela e inclusive, poderia passar as sensações como se estivesse voando junto dela, fazendo o adolescente ficar animado para ver o castelo e a sua área adjacente do alto, sendo que acreditava que seria tão imponente e igualmente majestoso como o interior da construção.

Então, ele sai dos seus pensamentos e suspira discretamente, de novo, por se encontrar entediado, sendo que os assuntos até aquele instante resumiam-se a contendas entre terras e esporádicos julgamentos de criminosos que enfrentavam a fúria de Atemu, que nesses instantes parecia ser oriunda dos Deuses.

Inclusive, ele teve a nítida impressão que nesses momentos, a câmara havia ficado um pouco escurecida em virtude da luz que entrava pelas imensas janelas ter sido reduzida, de repente, embora achasse que fosse impressão sua.

As pessoas pagavam tributos ao império, inclusive pelo uso da terra, sendo que os administradores de cada cidade prestavam relatórios, com cada local tendo o Sepet responsável pelo mesmo, cujos membros eram chamados de sepetas, que também eram responsáveis pela arrecadação dos impostos. Os sepetas prestavam os seus relatórios ao governador de cada cidade e depois ao administrador geral do império e tesoureiro real, nesse caso, Diiva, irmão mais velho da líder da corte dos curandeiros reais, Sera.

Normalmente, contendas eram resolvidas pelos juízes locais ou através do Governador de cada cidade.

Porém, o povo poderia requerer que a disputa fosse resolvida pelo Faraó, desde que apresentasse o problema no Quebet semanal.

Ademais, havia membros do Sepet que também desejavam uma audiência pública, sendo que muitos deles se encontravam junto dos demais que aguardavam julgamento, aconselhamento ou tinham algum pedido ao imperador, juntamente com os vários superintendentes que esperavam a sua vez de falarem ao Faraó.

O jovem havia presenciado outros problemas, com alguns envolvendo tributos, além daqueles referentes às terras, sendo que este era o assunto mais dominante daquela reunião.

O ex-sacerdote suspira discretamente, sentindo sonolência e questionava como o seu mestre conseguia aguentar aquela cessão, pois, quando olhava para ele, o via com o semblante sério e atento, mesmo após ficar tanto tempo ouvindo as pessoas, passando a acreditar que ele havia se acostumado.

O adolescente aproveitava os momentos que o Faraó estava absorto na solicitação da pessoa que se curvava em frente aos degraus para admirar os seus traços másculos, os músculos que podiam ser vistos e seus olhos afiados como se fosse um falcão, sempre atento e observador.

Claro que o jovem corava intensamente e desviava o olhar quando Atemu percebia que estava sendo observado.

Quando percebia que era observado pelo ex-sacerdote, o rei sorria, enquanto olhava para o seu amado com intensos orbes rubros que provocavam calafrios prazerosos no jovem ao mesmo tempo em que demonstravam um sentimento desconhecido, ao ver de Yuugi, enquanto o adolescente corava três tons carmesins.

Então, quando o adolescente desviava o olhar, o Faraó voltava a olhar para a pessoa que lhe fazia um pedido, com Yuugi percebendo que mesmo com Atemu direcionando a sua atenção para ele, o imperador ainda conseguia se concentrar no que a pessoa solicitava para que pudesse fazer o seu julgamento.


	54. A preocupação de Jounouchi

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi se encontra...

Yukiko decide...

Os amigos de Atemu...

Nuru se encontra...

**Capítulo 54 - A preocupação de Jounouchi**

O jovem suspira novamente e observa os outros membros da corte que iam desde Shimon Muran que tomava notas e coordenava as solicitações, assim como o escriba real que anotava impecavelmente tudo que era falado e decidido, sendo que portava uma tabuleta e panfletos reais, além de haver shinkans posicionados ao lado do Faraó.

Havia dançarinas esperando atrás das pilastras até serem convocadas, sendo que eram coordenadas e lideradas pela superintendente de canto e de recreação do rei que também coordenava os músicos da corte, que se encontravam próximos do local e após terminar os julgamentos, com alguns deles sendo intensos, embora fossem ocasionais, o Faraó, seus sacerdotes, Shimon e os amigos de Atemu iriam a um local atrás do trono para relaxar.

Havia servos e escravos que andavam entre eles os servindo, sendo que o imperador havia dado ordens de oferecerem ao seu servo pessoal os mesmos pratos e bebidas que ofereciam para ele, para Shimon, para o Escriba real e os shinkans.

Yuugi olha para o salão e observa as várias perucas utilizadas por aquele povo e que chamava a atenção, pois, sempre os via usar esses objetos na cabeça, sendo que havia descoberto de que muitos homens raspavam a cabeça e usavam peruca, também. Havia aqueles que continham cabelos encaracolados e outros mais longos, sendo que os das mulheres costumavam ser sempre longos, além de ornamentarem as perucas com espécies de contas, contendo joias encrustadas em sua maioria ou tiaras de ouro encrustadas com pedras preciosas. Quanto mais abastado ou nobre, maior era a exibição de joias e adornos.

O adolescente observava também o Medjay, que contemplava os militares de Kemet que formavam o exército, sendo que atuavam também na segurança pública e como guarda-costas do Faraó, além de atuarem como guardas na preservação da ordem nas cidades. Eles também faziam parte das guarnições e das fortificações do império, além de patrulharem o deserto. Eles compreendiam soldados de infantaria, além de exploradores para espionar estrangeiros nas fronteiras, sendo que havia o Medjay de alto escalão que contemplava comandantes e general.

O jovem confessava que havia ficado surpreso ao saber das funções e da importância do Medjay.

Enquanto olhava para os soldados que mantinham suas posições sem hesitar, ele sentia pena deles, pois, imaginava o quanto era cansativo ficar em uma posição, ainda mais de pé, acreditando que era o treinamento exigente deles que o faziam suportar tal posição.

Inclusive, havia escutado que o general Rishido (Odion) havia reforçado o treinamento devido aos confrontos com o Rei dos ladrões que trazia problemas ao império e o fato dele controlar um Ka poderoso, juntamente com um novo comparsa, um albino com cicatriz no rosto, invocando outro Ka que nada devia ao rei dos ladrões, além da maioria do seu séquito ser capaz de invocar Ka, ampliou ainda mais os problemas que provocavam, juntamente com os saques. Notícias de pilhagem das pirâmides e tumbas eram recorrentes.

Inclusive, houve um aumento na intensidade dos saques e de algumas confusões em vilas provocadas pelo séquito do Rei dos ladrões durante a festa da Coroação de Atemu, sendo que Yuugi havia ficado surpreso de que não era apenas um evento e sim, um processo de longa duração, incluindo vários festivais, ritos e cerimônias que duravam até um ano inteiro, sendo chamado simplesmente de khaj-Nisut (coroação). Somente após passar por todos os festivais, ritos e cerimônias, o rei era autorizado a usar a coroa e que era colocado em uma comemoração final especial onde também ocorria, normalmente, a escolha da esposa do Faraó e embora o povo fosse monogâmico pelo que o jovem descobriu, o imperador podia ter várias esposas e concubinas, sendo algo importante para acordos diplomáticos ou tratados e ao pensar nesse aspecto, ele sente uma pontada em seu peito, principalmente quando a sua mente traidora passa a imaginar mulheres juntas ao imperador, fazendo o jovem sentir uma imensa tristeza, para depois, lutar arduamente para dissipar tais pensamentos, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo de se sentir daquela forma.

Afinal, era apenas um servo pessoal.

Conforme pensava nos problemas que Atemu enfrentou no seu ano de coroação, Yuugi se recordou de que isso era o esperado, assim como as invasões, pois, muitos viam esse momento como uma oportunidade perfeita para atacar o império.

Portanto, era algo usual e igualmente esperado, não se convertendo em nenhuma surpresa.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores sai dos seus pensamentos quando uma jovem escrava estende uma travessa com comida, com ele se servindo, enquanto tinha um copo com bebida, sendo que apenas tomava alguns goles esporádicos.

O adolescente fica surpreso quando Kisara senta ao seu lado, falando em sussurros, aproveitando a pausa em que o Faraó e os outros estavam comendo ou bebendo e que duravam apenas alguns minutos:

\- O meu mestre disse que eu poderia sentar ao seu lado. Eu não sei como ele consegue ficar tanto tempo de pé. Os outros shinkan sentaram, mas, ele não sentou uma única vez.

O jovem olha para Seto que estava absorto lendo um pergaminho e passa a concordar com a amiga:

\- Até parece que ele treinou como os Medjay.

\- Bem, eu ouvi que ele e o Per'a'ah (Faraó) treinaram com os Medjay e que por isso, são hábeis em batalha corpo a corpo e com armas. Acredito que com o senhor Karimu (Karim) foi a mesma coisa.

Ela aponta discretamente para o Guardião do Sennenbakari, que possuía o corpo mais musculoso dentre os membros do Rokkushinkan.

De fato, havia lógica nele ser tão musculoso, com ambos não duvidando dessa afirmação, pois, muitos soldados exibiam físicos parecidos, principalmente os que guardavam os lugares mais importantes, sendo que somente os mais hábeis dos Medjay guardavam esses lugares vitais.

\- Ele mandou que você o servisse, Kisara? – ele pergunta com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante.

\- Não. Ao contrário, ele mandou que me servissem quando viessem servi-lo. Além disso, ele pediu para que eu ficasse sentada em sua cadeira para descansar as pernas, pois, não a estava usando e não havia motivo para que eu ficasse de pé. E você?

\- O mesmo. Inclusive, ele pediu que trouxessem essas almofadas macias para que as minhas pernas não ficassem em contato com o chão de arenito, além de eu poder sentar como quisesse.

\- Por que será que não nos ordenaram? Não que eu quisesse ser ordenada, mas, é estranho. Afinal, somos servos pessoais.

\- Concordo com você. É estranho.

\- Bem, não podemos reclamar.

\- Com certeza. Nunca imaginei que seria assim, quando fui transformado em escravo.

\- O mesmo para mim e confesso que ainda estou surpresa.

\- Eu também estou surpreso.

"Eu devo confessar que também estou surpresa em ver que eles não ordenaram a ambos que os servissem." – a voz de Yukiko irrompe na mente dos dois ao mesmo tempo, sendo que havia ouvido a conversa entre ambos graças a sua audição apurada, mesmo que falassem em sussurros e dentre as várias vozes naquela câmara.

Após se refazerem da surpresa, principalmente por parte de Kisara que ainda não estava acostumada com as conversas mentais, o jovem fala através da sua mente para que a prateada o acompanhasse, sabendo que a albina estava cuidando da conexão mental entre os três:

"Como você está?"

"Bem. Confesso que é divertido aterrorizá-los, enquanto banco a inocente." – ela gargalha mentalmente, deixando que ambos sentissem a felicidade dela, enquanto ficavam com gotas na cabeça com o conceito de diversão da dragoa.

"Eu soube que você precisou dar uma volta por todo o palácio." – a prateada comenta.

"Sim. Foi um passeio interessante, embora eu tenha odiado, também."

"Por quê?" – Kisara pergunta, sendo evidente a sua curiosidade e confusão sobre a contradição.

"Bem, eu tive que andar de quatro, sendo que não sou uma quadrúpede e sim, uma bípede. Foi demasiadamente cansativo."

"Eu imagino, amiga." – Yuugi comenta, sendo ciente do quanto era difícil para ela andar de quatro.

"O pior é que eu terei que fazer outro caminho para a apresentação pública de domínio que o desgraçado deseja que eu faça. Com certeza, terei que fazer outro tour nesses corredores pequenos. Afinal, ele vai querer aproveitar a chance de que há muitos nobres e governantes de várias cidades para fazer essa demonstração. Não há momento mais oportuno do que este."

"Pequenos?" – o jovem de cabelos tricolores pergunta estupefato, assim como a prateada.

"Para vocês é imenso. Para o meu tamanho, eles são pequenos. Além disso, mesmo andando de quatro, por pior que seja para mim em decorrência do meu corpo, eu preciso curvar a minha cabeça e pescoço, além de colocar as minhas asas o mais rente possível do meu corpo, juntamente com o fato de eu ser obrigada a tomar um cuidado imenso com a minha cauda para que eu não acerte nenhuma coluna durante o trajeto." – ela fala indignada, sendo evidente o aborrecimento que passava através da espécie de link mental que estavam compartilhando, com a albina agindo como mediadora entre os três.

"Eu não tinha pensado sobre o seu ângulo. Agora que você comentou, de fato, eles são pequenos se comparados ao seu tamanho." – o jovem de orbes ametistas comenta pensativo.

"Pense que após essa exibição, você poderá voar. Eu acredito que sente muita falta de esticar as suas asas." – a prateada comenta, enquanto sorria.

"Sim. De fato, o que é um pouco de humilhação, se eu puder esticar as minhas asas? Por falar em asas... Quanto a dragoa dentro de si, o que acha de eu ajudá-la a conhecê-la?"

Kisara fica surpresa, para depois ficar pensativa, sendo evidente a preocupação dela, sendo que Yuugi fala gentilmente e de maneira confiante:

"Eu acho que você devia aceitar a ajuda de Yukiko. Eu acredito que o ser dentro de você não é maligno, além de ser uma parte sua. Afinal, essa dragoa é o seu âmago. Portanto, não vejo motivos para temê-la. Inclusive, ela somente atacou pessoas malignas nas raras vezes que saiu para o exterior, conforme as situações que você narrou quando perdeu a consciência. A dragoa poupou os inocentes em seu ataque. Portanto, eu acredito que ela tenha um bom coração, assim como você. Bem, ela é a sua alma, também. Afinal, além de ser um Ka é um Ba."

A prateada medita sobre o que Yuugi disse e conforme se recordava das vezes que a dragoa assumiu o seu corpo quando ficou inconsciente, ela somente atacou as pessoas perversas, enquanto poupava inocentes, além de evitar danos desnecessários. Em nenhum momento atacou pessoas inocentes e conforme meditava sobre as palavras do seu amigo, a adolescente passa a ser tomada pela confiança de que o dragão dentro de si tinha, de fato, um bom coração e conforme refletia sobre o fato de ser o seu Ka e Ba, sabia que ambas eram o mesmo ser.

Após meditar, ela toma a sua decisão e fala através da sua mente:

"Eu aceito a sua ajuda."

"Fico feliz em saber disso. Eu irei ajudá-la mais tarde. Vou fazer com que vocês duas se encontrem."

"Obrigada."

"Disponha"

Então, eles passam a conversar outros assuntos, sendo que Kisara pergunta da vida de Yuugi antes de chegar em Kemet, com o jovem ficando feliz em compartilhar algumas de suas histórias, apesar de sentir uma grande tristeza e saudade conforme se recordava da sua vida, antes de se tornar um escravo.

Enquanto isso, dentre alguns nobres que se encontravam no recinto, havia os amigos de Atemu que compreendiam Jonouchi, Honda, Mariku e Ryo, sendo que o quarteto representava as suas famílias e se encontravam juntos, conversando nos breves intervalos, enquanto comiam e bebiam ao mesmo tempo em que sentiam pena do seu amigo que precisava ficar estoico em seu trono, ouvindo atentamente o que as pessoas falavam para ele, além de analisar as reações e tudo o que fosse necessário para julgar da forma mais justa possível, sendo que costumava solicitar o julgamento dos Sennen Aitemu, quando sentia necessidade de julgar o caráter da pessoa na frente dele para evitar que punisse inocentes. Eles também sentiam pena do novo amigo deles, Yuugi, que ao contrário do amigo de infância deles, demonstrava sonolência em seu semblante e não o culpavam.

Afinal, com exceção de eventuais contendas que saíam do usual, as demais eram demasiadamente maçantes.

Eles sorriram levemente ao verem que Mana estava junta de Seiginoyami, que era o primo do nobre Maahes. Era evidente o fato de que o rapaz estava fretando com a bronzeada que agia inocentemente, com eles sabendo que a amiga deles era demasiadamente inocente e que nunca iria perceber qualquer cortejo masculino e conforme olhavam para os sacerdotes ao lado do Faraó, o grupo de amigos percebeu que Mahaado observava atentamente a interação entre ambos, a distância, sendo que eles sabiam o quanto ele era protetor com a jovem, pois, agia mais vezes como se fosse um pai em relação a ela, do que como um professor de magia.

Ademais, todos sabiam que o chefe dos magos amava Isis e que o sentimento era recíproco.

Afinal, eles notaram a breve troca de olhares entre o portador do Sennen Ringu e a portadora do Sennen Tauku e esperavam ansiosamente que algum dia, ambos confessassem o seu amor, pois, era evidente em seus olhos o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, sendo que Honda, Jounouchi e Mariku não perceberam o fato de Ryo olhar discretamente para Sera, a chefe da Corte dos curandeiros reais, que por sua vez o observava discretamente, com ambos corando intensamente pela troca de olhares.

Inclusive, eles estavam saindo juntos, embora fossem passeios discretos, com o albino sendo ciente de que precisaria conversar com a família dela para demonstrar a seriedade dos seus sentimentos, para que pudessem ser vistos em público. O nobre confessava que estava ansioso para ver a reação dos seus amigos de infância quando descobrirem que ele tinha uma namorada, pois, é o mais reservado, discreto e quieto do grupo.

Afinal, antes de Jounouchi conhecer Nuru, o loiro sempre mostrava interesse em mulheres e não era raro vê-lo dando em cima de qualquer mulher que dedicasse um olhar para ele. Quando a bronzeada surgiu em sua vida, o seu amigo parou com isso. Foi o mesmo com Honda quando ele conversou com os pais e irmão de Shizuka, a irmã mais nova do seu amigo de infância, para mostrar a seriedade dos seus sentimentos, obtendo autorização para namorá-la. Depois disso, nunca mais deu em cima de outra garota.

Quanto a Mariku, ele estava livre e em decorrência desse fato, era comum vê-lo se aproximando de mulheres, visando cortejá-las abertamente.

Os amigos de Jounouchi haviam recebido agradavelmente a serva pessoal de Jounouchi, Nuru, sendo que eles ficaram admirados com a inteligência afiada, as opiniões fortes, a postura decidida e o olhar crítico que ela possuía, fazendo com que não ficassem surpresos por ele não pedir nada para ela, além de ordenar que os servos e escravos a servissem quando vinham servi-lo.

Afinal, era visível o amor nos olhos do amigo deles e que era direcionado para a bronzeada, com eles acreditando que era recíproco.

Eles também descobriram o motivo dela ser tão grata ao amigo deles, quando eles contaram tudo o que se sucedeu no mercado até o encontro deles no Qenbet semanal, além de ficarem surpresos ao saberem do Ka dela que também era o seu Ba, pelo que o loiro desconfiava.

Inclusive, ele havia compartilhado com os seus amigos a sua suspeita sobre o dragão dela ser um Ba também e não somente um Ka.

Mariku fala, após sorver um gole do vinho que era servido somente aos nobres, sendo que Nuru, Kisara e Yuugi eram os únicos, sem serem nobres, que tomavam vinho, além de serem servidos, mesmo sendo servos pessoais, pois, somente nobres e abastados podiam pagar pela bebida agridoce que também era usada em eventos realizados nos templos:

\- É melhor solicitar uma audiência formal com o Per'a'ah . Ela precisa ter a autorização dele para continuar portando esse ser, embora que se for, de fato, o Ba dela, não há outra escolha além de permitir que continue portando essa dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos. Se alguém tentar extrai-la, ela irá morrer. – eles se referiam a Atemu com respeito, pois, estavam em público.

O grupo fica preocupado, sendo que Honda fala:

\- Acredito que terá que passar pelo julgamento dos itens, também. Porém, antes de solicitarmos a autorização, devemos explicar em particular a situação ao nsw (rei). Ele não merece ser surpreendido. – nisso, todos consentem com a cabeça.

A bronzeada ouviu falar sobre a amizade deles com o Faraó e que vinha desde os pais deles, que eram amigos do antigo Faraó Akhenamkhanen (Aknamkanon). Mesmo assim, ainda ficava surpresa pela forma como se referiam ao imperador de todo o Kemet, em particular.

De repente, a bronzeada demonstra estupefação em seu semblante quando olha para o lado, fazendo todos arquearem o cenho, enquanto ficavam preocupados pela reação da adolescente.

Jounouchi pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu rosto, enquanto olhava para a sua amada, sendo que os amigos dele também compartilhavam da mesma preocupação, pois, a jovem parecia ter visto um fantasma:

\- Tudo bem, Nuru?


	55. Inflexível

**Notas da Autora**

Nuru se encontra...

Jounouchi, Honda, Mariku e Ryou descobrem...

Alguns Sepetas...

**Capítulo 55 - Inflexível**

\- Eu não acredito!

Nisso, o loiro e os demais se entreolham, para depois, seguirem o seu olhar, avistando Kisara ao lado de Yuugi.

\- Você conhece a Kisara? – Ryo pergunta curioso.

\- É a minha meia irmã! Pensei que nunca mais a veria, novamente.

Nisso, eles se recordam dela contando sobre a meia irmã, sendo que não haviam associado a história que a bronzeada contou com a prateada, fazendo com que ficassem surpresos.

\- Depois, vamos nos encontrar com o Per'a'ah e os outros. Aí, você poderá conversar com ela. – Jounouchi fala sorrindo, próximo da orelha de Nuru, fazendo-a corar.

\- Você acha que o mestre dela me deixará conversar com a minha imouto? Vocês me contaram que ela foi comprada pelo shinkan e se tornou serva pessoal dele.

\- Seto pode ter essa postura séria e intransigente em público como a que demonstra atualmente, mas, em particular, ele relaxa um pouco, além de ser nosso amigo. Não vejo motivos para ele proibir você de conversar com a Kisara e vice-versa. – Ryou fala de forma confiante, enquanto sorria.

\- Com certeza. – Honda fala consentindo.

\- Portanto, relaxe, que você poderá conversar com a sua irmã. – Mariku fala, enquanto sorria.

Nuru notou a sinceridade no olhar de todos, assim como a confiança que o quarteto passava de que ela poderia conversar com Kisara, fazendo com que relaxasse, para depois, ficar ansiosa para poder abraçá-la e conversar com ela sobre o que ocorreu, após a família da bronzeada deixar a vila natal.

Enquanto isso, ao lado do trono, a prateada não havia visto a sua meia irmã dentre a multidão, sendo que a sua atenção estava dividida entre olhar discretamente para Seto, corando intensamente ao fazer isso e entre conversar com o seu amigo em forma de sussurro, sendo que havia cessado as conversas sussurradas perante o link mental entre ela, Yuugi e Yukiko, graças às habilidades da albina, permitindo assim uma maior liberdade nas conversas, pois, ninguém iria ouvir o que conversavam, fazendo com que pudessem conversar livremente, mesmo que houvesse outras pessoas em frente ao trono, aguardando do Faraó o seu parecer ou decisões a cada problema levado ao Qenbet.

Naquele instante, o breve intervalo havia cessado e o Qenbet retornou, com alguns auxiliares de Shimon coordenando a ordem daqueles que solicitaram uma audiência com o soberano do império de Kemet.

Yuugi e Kisara são tirados da conversa mental com Yukiko quando observam um grupo de Sepetas se aproximando, sendo que quatro superintendentes se afastaram do grupo e se aproximaram do soberano, prostrando-se.

Prontamente, Shimon solicita a identificação deles, os reconhecendo como sendo do leste, para depois, o monarca fazer um gesto para eles falarem.

Um deles explicou que em quatro cidades, vizinhas entre si, os impostos não foram pagos e que após tentarem de todas as formas receberem do povo, eles vieram ao Qenbet para solicitar que o Faraó forçasse o povo a pagar através de um decreto, usando a força do Medjay, caso fosse necessário.

Então, Shimon se aproxima do imperador e estende um pergaminho, com Atemu o lendo, para depois consentir e após recolhê-lo, o Grão Vizir o entrega a um servo que aguardava o documento, enquanto que o Faraó perguntava em tom de confirmação:

\- São os impostos mensais, correto?

\- Sim. – outro fala hesitante.

\- Diiva, quando os impostos foram cobrados pela última vez?

O Tesoureiro real solicita um pergaminho de um dos servos e após abrir, ele lê rapidamente, para depois fechar, falando:

\- Segundo os relatórios que foram entregues para mim, os impostos sobre essas áreas já foram coletados para este mês, embora a arrecadação tenha sido bem inferior ao período anterior, sendo que não há relatos de dificuldades dos camponeses com a lavoura, criação ou produção. Ademais, em contradição com os números, eu notei que houve uma emissão maior dessas áreas em particular.

Atemu olha novamente para os Sepetas que controlavam a muito custo o seu nervosismo, tentando arduamente não transparecer em seu semblante, sendo que havia um movimento de deglutição na garganta deles, enquanto o rei falava, exibindo uma face impassível:

\- Como desejam que o povo pague os impostos, se não permitem o tempo necessário para que eles possam conseguir arrecadar dinheiro para pagar os tributos e para poderem suprir as suas próprias necessidades?

\- Bem... – eles ficam sem fala, por não conseguirem encontrar qualquer argumento contra um questionamento inusitado.

\- Não se preocupem. Diiva irá cuidar pessoalmente do problema que vocês estão tendo com as arrecadações. Para auxiliar em sua missão, ele irá examinar cuidadosamente os pergaminhos contábeis. Até que ele termine de resolver a situação, eu os convido a ficarem no meu palácio.

Yuugi e Kisara ficam surpresos ao verem que os Sepetas pareciam preocupados, enquanto que os superintendentes pareciam nervosos, embora tentassem ocultar, sendo que as suas máscaras de indiferença haviam começado a cair aos pés deles.

\- Grandioso Nsw (rei), nós ficamos honrados pela oferta, mas, não vemos necessidade de...

O Faraó demonstra um falso sorriso amistoso em seu semblante, enquanto falava, após fazer um gesto firme, cortando o que um dos superintendentes estava falando:

\- Claro que há necessidade. Afinal, seria inútil voltarem para as suas casas sem uma resolução para o problema que enfrentam, atualmente. Não há motivo para fazerem uma viagem tão longa e cansativa, apenas para retornar novamente, daqui a alguns dias. Eu insisto que fiquem e que aproveitem a estadia. – ele bate palmas e um servo aparece ao seu lado, com o Faraó orientando onde eles deveriam ficar instalados.

O Senpet se entreolha, enquanto os guardas apareciam, os ladeando, conforme eram guiados pelo servo através dos suntuosos e imponentes corredores.

Yukiko podia sentir os odores deles que consistiam de um medo intenso e igual preocupação. A seu ver, só haveria um motivo para eles exalarem esses odores, apesar de não transparecerem visualmente em seus semblantes. Havia algo bem podre e provavelmente, seria descoberto pelos auxiliares do Tesoureiro real Diiva, isso se já não foi descoberto.

Afinal, pelo que pôde observar da postura do Faraó, apesar de não transparecer em seu semblante, os olhos rubros pareciam demonstrar uma raiva oculta dirigida aos superintendentes, embora disfarçasse perfeitamente, sendo que de onde estava e com a sua visão aprimorada, ela notou o comportamento de Diiva, Seto, Mahaado e de Shimon que olhavam com raiva velada para o grupo, apesar de disfarçarem exemplarmente.

Ela sorri consigo mesmo, acreditando que eles sabiam o que estava ocorrendo, explicando assim a raiva que exalavam e conforme pensava nisso, se recorda de que dentre as várias funções e atribuições do Medjay, havia o serviço de espionagem. A albina acreditava que o Faraó ou Diiva deve ter ordenado a eles que investigassem a arrecadação daquela região por desconfiarem de algo, justificando assim o falso sorriso que o monarca demonstrou e que cujos olhos rubros não condiziam com o seu aparente semblante.

Afinal, um deles ou ambos devem ter visto a discrepância de alguns dados, com a dragoa acreditando que as suspeitas começaram com o Tesoureiro real e que por sua vez, este comunicou ao soberano as suas suspeitas, fazendo-o ordenar a investigação.

Ademais, a única explicação que ela encontrava para que Atemu insistisse deles ficarem no palácio era para evitar algum conflito que poderia surgir, ocasionando ferimentos ou mortes dentre os inocentes, além de terem muitas pessoas que eles poderiam usar como reféns para escaparem, pois, a dragoa havia notado que parecia ter um grupo considerável junto dos Superintendentes e pela postura deles, não parecia ser como os demais membros de outros Senpet. Havia algo neles que os destoava dos demais, juntamente com a postura e a compreensão muscular.

Além disso, podia sentir, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, uma aura estranha, por assim dizer, sendo quase como uma sensação ruim, algo que somente sentiu em mercadores de escravos e outras pessoas notoriamente ruins, como se fosse uma podridão ou algo assim, fazendo-a questionar se isso era algum instinto nato dela.

Afinal, ela não sabia quase nada sobre si, além de ser um dragão, o seu nome, os seus poderes e a magia que tinha, embora não a conhecesse profundamente, usando-a quase que inconscientemente, sendo que o seu passado, antes de conhecer Yuugi, estava envolto em mistério, com a albina possuindo alguns sonhos que estavam mais para memórias perdidas do que simples sonhos, além daqueles que eram de caráter premonitório como o que ela teve quando a vila natal do seu amigo foi atacada.

Yukiko sai dos seus pensamentos quando lhe servem algumas frutas, fazendo-a ficar feliz por ter outros alimentos, além da carne.

Claro, era apreciava a carne. É que a albina também gostava de outros alimentos e conforme havia retornado as conversas mentais com Yuugi e Kisara, a dragoa descobriu que o seu amigo havia explicado ao Faraó que ela comia outros alimentos, além da carne, fazendo com que agradecesse ao seu amigo por intervir.

De fato, a albina estava correta em suas deduções. Atemu, Diiva e Shimon, assim como Seto e Mahaado sabiam o que estava ocorrendo naquela região, graças a alguns membros do Medjay que se disfarçaram como pessoas do povo, se infiltrando dentre eles, conseguindo relatos do que estava ocorrendo, chegando ao ponto de testemunharem, corroborando assim o que ouviram dos aldeões em relação aos superintendes, assim como aos Senpet em cada uma das cidades.

Enquanto ocorria essa investigação, com eles coletando os dados para comprovarem parte dos crimes, Diiva estava vasculhando os pergaminhos de arrecadação, fazendo com que descobrisse, também, o lançamento de impostos que não existiam, enquanto enviavam cada vez menos ao império nas arrecadações mensais. Não era que as pessoas se recusavam a pagar. Elas simplesmente não conseguiam lidar com impostos que não existiam para o império e que eram cobrados pelo Senpet, juntamente com os impostos existentes, enquanto que os superintendentes desviavam parte dos tributos pagos para benefício deles.

No trono, Atemu fala a Shimon:

\- Reforce a guarda em torno das acomodações deles.

\- Sim, Nsw.

\- Diiva – o Tesoureiro real se aproxima, se curvando ao seu imperador – Quanto tempo resta de investigação?

\- Irei terminar em alguns dias, Per'a'ah.

\- Ótimo. Estou ansioso para mostrar a estes bastardos que eu não sou indulgente. – o tesoureiro real estremeceu com o prazer sombrio por trás daquelas palavras.

Quando a Shimon, Mahaado e Seto que se encontravam próximos e que ouviram a conversa, não estavam surpresos com o desejo do Faraó de puni-los exemplarmente, pois, conheciam a fúria divina dele e confessavam que não sentiam qualquer pena dos Sepet.

Afinal, ao ver deles, eles mereciam conhecer a fúria de um Deus, pessoalmente.

Inclusive, Shimon e Mahaado sabiam do que ocorria nas masmorras, quando Atemu e Seto desciam até uma cela especifica onde se encontrava o mercador que torturou Yuugi e Kisara, com ambos o punindo, sendo que seria um ritual matutino que eles adotariam, enquanto que a magia impedia o mercador de se suicidar e de alguém matá-lo, com ambos se revezando no chicote e após terminar as chicotadas, ele iria trabalhar como escravo nas minas pelo resto de sua vida.

Outro grupo de Sepetas se aproximou, com todos se prostrando para Atemu, para depois, um deles se pronunciar com uma voz respeitosa e igualmente subserviente, fazendo questão de falar todos os títulos do seu rei:

\- Kanekht Merimaat Wasermaar-rá Nyuserre Medjed Sa-Ré Atem (O touro poderoso amado de Maat. Poderosa é a justiça de Ré. Possuidor do poder de Ra. Aquele que esmaga os inimigos. Filho de Ré, Atem). Nós temos um problema referente às terras que fazem fronteira com as cidades do sul.

Yuugi achou estranho ouvir Atem e não Atemu, sendo que decidiu perguntar para o seu mestre depois.

O monarca franziu a testa, sendo que Shimon falou em nome do seu rei:

\- Que problema é esse?

\- Após a expulsão dos hekau khasut (Hicsos) pelo seu honorável e poderoso genitor, existem várias terras desocupadas a leste das cidades do sul. Nós notamos uma movimentação estranha nesse território. Inicialmente, elas foram ocupadas por moradores das areias e bandidos. Porém, há boatos de que o Rei dos ladrões esteve nesse local e não obstante há outros rumores de pessoas de fora, ou seja, estrangeiros provenientes de além da fronteira e que estão entrando por essas terras. São rumores, mas, acreditamos que não são apenas boatos, pois também detectamos essas movimentações estranhas.

Sombras cintilaram no rosto de Atemu, por mais surreal que fosse esse pensamento a Yuugi que o observava atentamente pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto percebia que o Faraó buscava manter uma face impassível, conforme o Sepeta falava.

O imperador lançou um olhar a Shimon, o seu tjaty (Vizir) e Conselheiro real, que assentiu, perguntando ao se virar para o homem prostrado em frente ao trono:

\- Vocês têm provas?

\- Não temos provas físicas. Porém, temos relatos de avistamentos tanto de camponeses, quanto de alguns soldados e inclusive, de outros nobres. Os relatos não possuem quase que nenhuma divergência entre si. Nós pedimos encarecidamente de que Hórus emita um decreto para que pudéssemos, juntamente com o Medjay, apreendê-los e...

\- Não. – o Faraó falou de modo que não permitia espaço para discussão.

Akhenaden (Aknadin) se aproximou, fazendo Atemu arquear o cenho, sendo que ele tinha uma suspeita sobre o que o seu tio iria falar, pois, conhecia o seu passado e caráter, juntamente com o fato dele não ser diplomático como o seu pai, Akhenamkhanen (Aknamkanon), que era o irmão mais novo dentre ambos. O shinkan era puramente bélico, sendo a favor do uso da força e da subjugação.

De fato, o avô de Atemu, ao ver do mesmo, foi muito sábio ao nomear o seu pai como sucessor e não Akhenaden, apesar do último ser mais velho e originalmente, o sucessor por direito de nascença.

Quando o shinkan se pronunciou, o rei conteve um suspiro, pois, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, assim que as palavras foram proferidas:

\- Não vejo motivos para a negação de um decreto e o uso de força, Nsw. Afinal, há relatos do Rei dos ladrões naquele local, além de...

Atemu exclamou em um barítono profundo e igualmente imperioso, enquanto que Yuugi notou que o rosto dele, apesar de se encontrar aparentemente impassível, demonstrava a sua fúria intensa através dos seus orbes carmesins que pareciam lavas incandescentes, pois, se recordou de ter testemunhado um material incandescente saindo do cume de uma montanha, sendo que Yukiko explicou que era um vulcão e que o material pastoso e igualmente ardente se chamava lava, segundo a breve explicação que ela deu a ele:

\- Não! A maior parte da infantaria está protegendo o Norte e o Oeste. Após o meu pai ter conseguido expulsar os hekau khasut, ele jurou que os protegeria e eu herdei essa promessa. Portanto, vou manter a proteção. Ademais, não irei incitar uma guerra que atualmente não existe. Nunca irei comprometer a felicidade e a paz que o meu povo merece, após os conflitos do passado. O meu pai lutou arduamente pela paz e pretendo mantê-la.

Akhenaden demonstra raiva em seu semblante, embora tentasse ocultá-lo, enquanto reclamava internamente do quanto o seu sobrinho parecia uma cópia do seu irmão mais novo.

\- Mas, Per'a'ah, nós... – o Sepeta que falou anteriormente tentou insistir, apenas para ser silenciado por um olhar severo do Faraó.

\- É o suficiente! - Atemu ficou de pé e o Sennensui começou a resplandecer, com o fulgor se concentrando no olho, fazendo todos recuarem, enquanto o local ficava no mais absoluto silêncio - Meu pai, praticamente, entregou a sua vida e saúde para acabar com a guerra e reunir o povo de Kemet, retornando-o a glória do passado, garantindo assim a paz e a felicidade do povo em um novo futuro. Não vou insultar esse sacrifício pessoal que ele fez, iniciando uma guerra até então, inexistente!

Ao ver de Yuugi e dos outros, o ambiente da câmara pareceu escurecer, de repente, com muitos jurando que as sombras pareciam tremer de raiva aos pés do Faraó ao mesmo tempo em que correspondiam ao brilho dourado do Sennen Aitemu, sendo que os outros shinkans sentiam que os seus itens desejavam corresponder ao poder do Sennensui.

Atemu estava se recordando da culpa que o seu genitor sentiu e o pedido clemente aos Deuses para poupar o seu filho dos seus erros ao carregar a culpa, apesar de não ser culpado aos olhos do filho, pois, ele nunca foi informado do custo da criação dos itens e muito menos do processo de criação dos mesmos. Akhenaden nunca compartilhou tal conhecimento e não culpava o seu pai por não insistir na época.

Afinal, eram tempos conflitosos e ele precisava gerenciar as tropas frente à invasão dos Hicsos, enquanto precisava manter o poder e a hegemonia do reino. Esses tempos tão conturbados o obrigaram a postergar a responsabilidade do estudo do lendário livro antigo que foi encontrado em uma construção estranha em ruínas, para o seu irmão mais novo que o decifraria em busca de algum auxílio para a situação que Kemet vivenciava.

No final, o seu genitor foi o único a assumir uma culpa que não era dele perante os Deuses, sendo que era o seu tio que deveria ter implorado o perdão divino, encarando a fúria deles pelos seus atos cruéis. Um inocente sofreu as consequências, enquanto que o culpado permaneceu incólume. Essa injustiça ainda ardia em seu interior.


	56. Conforto

**Notas do Autor**

Atemu se encontra...

Yuugi decide...

Yukiko fica...

Yoru e Kiara se encontram...

**Capítulo 56 - Conforto**

Kisara estava assustada, sendo que Seto se aproximou dela ao mesmo tempo em que Yuugi a puxou para trás dele.

O adolescente sabia que tal visão deveria ser demasiadamente assustadora, porém, por algum motivo desconhecido ao mesmo, por mais estranho que fosse o sentimento que o tomava naquele instante, ele se sentia estranhamente seguro e confessava que não o temia como seria o esperado, considerando a reação dos demais, sendo que a prateada sentia a sua dragoa se agitar em seu interior, embora não tentasse sair.

Dentre a multidão, era o mesmo com Nuru que sentia a sua dragoa reagir ao poder, assim como todos que possuíam conscientemente um Ka dentro de si.

Yukiko não se intimidou com o poder mágico que sentiu se expandir em todo o local e cuja origem do mesmo era o objeto no pescoço do Faraó, sendo que não estava surpresa com o nível de poder que o monarca exibia, pois, chegou a sentir o poder mágico do mesmo, assim como dos objetos dourados quando foi forçada a sair de dentro de Yuugi.

Portanto, reconheceria aquele poder em qualquer lugar.

Inclusive, ela podia ver e sentir a pirâmide invertida insuflando uma reação nos outros itens, enquanto sentia em sua pelagem a magia revibrando em ondas.

A albina percebeu pelo canto dos seus olhos que as pessoas que ficaram junto do seu amigo no banquete do dia anterior, assim como um dos Shinkans que usava um anel dourado exibiam semblantes que denotava incômodo.

Então, ela decide usar a sua visão especial ao fazer os seus orbes ficarem azuis, aproveitando o fato de muitos estarem encolhidos pelo terror que os tomava e ao fazer isso, avistou os seres que habitavam dentro deles, ficando surpresa ao ver que a bronzeada parecia ter um dragão, assim como a sua amiga Kisara, cujo semblante também mostrava incômodo, embora houvesse um misto de medo, sendo que não a condenava, pois, a prateada estava próxima do Faraó, enquanto sorria com satisfação ao perceber e também sentir, através do link que possuía com o jovem, que o seu amigo não demonstrava medo frente a uma visão considerada atemorizante para os demais.

Yukiko podia ver os Ka ficando gradativamente mais agitados conforme o poder mágico se expandia do Sennensui. Quanto a escuridão e as sombras, sentia que eram provenientes da pirâmide dourada invertida, levando-a a questionar que tipo de poderes o Faraó controlava, além de possuir o seu próprio poder mágico.

Ademais, ela percebeu que mesmo em um estado visivelmente alterado, as sombras e a escuridão pareciam servi-lo de forma subserviente.

Yuugi se afasta de Kisara e se aproxima do seu mestre, erguendo uma das mãos para segurar a mão esquerda dele, para depois, apertá-la levemente em forma de conforto e instantaneamente, como se estivesse galvanizado pelo toque, a fúria de Atemu se retraiu, juntamente com as sombras que se acalmaram, voltando a serem meras sombras ao mesmo tempo em que o Sennensui deixou de resplandecer, assim como os demais itens, enquanto que os Ka´s se aquietavam, novamente.

Os seus olhos rubros cansados caem em direção ao seu amado que estava ajoelhado, com ele avistando as belas ametistas imersas em compaixão e gentileza. Apesar do seu rosto não demonstrar emoção, seus olhos refletiam um misto de cansaço e de tristeza, com ele fechando os olhos, enquanto suspirava.

Quando os reabriu, ele voltou a ocultar o seu cansaço e tristeza ao mesmo tempo em que se tornavam impassíveis, novamente, enquanto que a sua expressão voltava a ficar fria, com ele sentando no trono, enquanto entrelaçava os seus dedos nos de Yuugi que olha para a mão com evidente surpresa, para depois, se aproximar do trono, voltando a olhar para baixo ao perceber que manteve o seu olhar.

Kisara e os shinkans, assim como Shimon, juntamente com os amigos de Yuugi, estavam surpresos pela influência do jovem sobre o Faraó, pois, bastou um toque dele para aplacar a aparente fúria divina que estava prestes a se estender pela câmara. Muitos ficaram aliviados por saberem que alguém era capaz de controlar a sua fúria, enquanto que o resto das pessoas das câmaras, indo desde sepetas a aldeões, assim como servos e escravos, não haviam percebido o gesto do pequeno servo por estarem demasiadamente aterrorizados com o ambiente que os fez se encolherem no chão, sendo que haviam virado o rosto para qualquer lugar, menos para o soberano de todo o Kemet.

Os sepetas que tentaram insistir, anteriormente, no assunto se encontravam demasiadamente aterrorizados para se moverem do local, enquanto tremiam incontrolavelmente, sendo o mesmo para a maioria esmagadora dos que estavam na câmara, cujos temores ainda não haviam cessado ao mesmo tempo em que viam Atemu ainda mais como um Deus e que não devia ser provocado.

Yukiko confessava que havia se divertido ao ver as faces petrificadas de terror da maioria esmagadora das pessoas, principalmente de Akhenaden (Aknadin). A feição deste último foi demasiadamente divertida aos olhos da albina que com muito custo, conseguiu impedir o abano de sua cauda pela intensa diversão que havia sentido.

De volta ao trono, Shimon se recupera da visão e se posiciona ao lado do seu rei e conforme ele falava, era evidente o fato de que demonstrava uma paciência forçada em seu tom de voz:

\- A solicitação de vocês foi negada. Portanto, não podem trazer esse assunto novamente. Esse é o veredito sobre anuência dos Deuses de todo o Kemet, através do julgamento divino do filho do Deus Ra, Per'a'ah Atemu. Portanto, não cabe nenhum recurso. – enquanto ele falava, o Escriba real anotava tudo exemplarmente em um rolo de papiro.

Agindo sabiamente, após recuperarem precariamente as suas forças nas pernas, enquanto que os seus tremores haviam sido reduzidos parcamente, eles se prostram novamente em respeito, para depois, retornarem para as sombras de uma das pilastras, tropeçando um pouco no caminho.

Após alguns minutos, Yuugi observou que o rei continuava com os seus dedos entrelaçados ao dele ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha uma face impassível e apesar de não demonstrar qualquer emoção em seu semblante e olhar ao manter a máscara do Faraó, o aperto era firme, enquanto o monarca buscava conforto, com o ex-sacerdote não negando esse conforto, enquanto sentia pena dele.

Atemu confessava que estava surpreso pela capacidade do seu amado de aplacá-lo, pois, bastava apenas um toque, assim como a visão dos orbes expressivos e inocentes, cuja cor envergonhava a mais bela ametista, para suprimir instantaneamente a sua fúria e frente a esse sentimento acalentador provocado pelo contato, decidiu continuar buscando esse conforto, enquanto mantinha um aperto firme que era mais no sentido de proteção do que de possessão.

Afinal, a seu ver, o seu amado era uma joia inestimável e ele faria de tudo para protegê-lo.

Após alguns minutos, a mão do adolescente de orbes ametistas foi liberada, fazendo com que conseguisse controlar o rubor intenso em suas bochechas, enquanto aplacava o seu coração ao mesmo tempo em que as borboletas esvoaçantes em seu estômago cessavam, fazendo-o ficar pensativo sobre o que eram aqueles sentimentos, assim como o motivo de não ter sentido em nenhum momento medo de Atemu, mesmo quando estava exalando a sua magia, juntamente com a do objeto dourado em seu pescoço.

Claro, a fúria dele o surpreendeu, mas, enquanto podia sentir Kisara tremer de medo frente à visão assustadora, considerando a reação de todos os demais, ele não conseguiu achar tão assustador por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento. Não obstante, sentia-se estranhamente seguro, mesmo com o seu mestre exibindo a mais pura fúria em sua postura e olhar, juntamente com o uso massivo e igualmente opressor de sua própria magia em conjunto com a do Sennensui.

Afinal, conforme se recordava dos acontecimentos, ele se lembrava de ter sentido uma magia esmagadora e igualmente intensa no ar que se propagava como uma névoa maciça e opressora que parecia agitar as sombras, por assim dizer, sendo ciente de que a magia havia se espalhado de tal modo que obscureceu a claridade do recinto, indicando que era uma magia oriunda das sombras, fazendo-o questionar que tipo de poderes mágicos o governante daquele império possuía, assim como o do item, pois, mesmo sentindo esse poder concentrado em outros itens, embora fossem em um nível inferior ao do objeto no pescoço do Faraó, eles compartilhavam esse tipo de poder e uma ligação profunda que chegava a ser desconcertante e igualmente inexplicável, a seu ver.

Suspirando, ele cessa os seus pensamentos, decidindo que iria solicitar a Yukiko o link mental, novamente, em busca de uma explicação ao comentar com a sua amiga sobre os poderes que testemunhou e a estranha ligação entre os itens.

Afinal, várias vezes ao longo da sua vida, desde que a conheceu na floresta adjacente ao seu vilarejo natal, ele havia testemunhado a capacidade dela de dar explicações, mesmo sem saber onde conseguia determinado conhecimento, segundo a explanação da albina, pois, a explicação vinha naturalmente para ela, segundo as suas palavras quando a questionou uma vez.

Ele fica aliviado ao ver que Kisara estava mais calma, enquanto sorria de forma confortadora para ela que retribui o gesto, juntamente com um aceno discreto de cabeça.

Atrás de um vaso próximo ao trono e ao mesmo tempo distante das pessoas, surgem dois gatos, sendo que passavam despercebidos dentre as pessoas em decorrência do fato de haver o tráfego intenso de gatos pelas construções e em diversos locais, tornando-se uma cena cotidiana para aquele povo que inclusive os venerava, tanto pela Deusa Bastet, quanto pelo fato deles caçarem as pragas que atacavam os estoques de grãos nos silos e as plantações.

Claro que se não tivessem ocultado o símbolo de lua crescente na testa, teriam chamado demasiada atenção indesejada, que por sua vez, dificultaria o seu objetivo principal.

\- Pelo visto, aquele homem tem muita magia em seu corpo e os seus sentimentos influenciam aquele objeto mágico que detém magia sombria. – Kiara comenta pensativa.

\- Sim. Eu fico surpreso pelo exímio domínio sobre essa magia mesmo em seu acesso de fúria, pois, as sombras agiam de forma subserviente. Normalmente, esse tipo de magia não costuma ter essa personalidade, por assim dizer. Estou surpreso por alguém, com exceção de um dragão das sombras, ser capaz de dominar esse tipo de magia de forma tão exemplar.

\- Mas, você não estranha o fato de que essa assinatura mágica reside em outros itens dourados, apesar daquele item dourado em forma de pirâmide invertida deter o maior nível dentre eles ao mesmo tempo em que parece diferente dos demais? Claro que não estou falando da forma peculiar e distinta que possui.

\- Concordo. Ele tem poderes acima dos demais e distintas dos outros ao mesmo tempo. Pergunto-me quais são as suas habilidades. – Yoru comenta.

\- Pobre Yukiko hime-sama – a gata felpuda olha para a sua princesa – Pelo visto, ela teve sequelas pelo que fez.

\- A vida é injusta. Mas, não podemos mudar o que aconteceu. Apenas podemos devolver um pouco do que ela perdeu.

Kiara levanta a pata e afaga o seu amado, falando, enquanto encostava o seu focinho nele:

\- Creio que será o suficiente para ela. Apesar de eu acreditar que será algo bom e igualmente triste.

Yoru olha para a sua companheira, sendo plenamente ciente de que ela estava certa. Seria uma imensa felicidade ao mesmo tempo em que seria igualmente pesaroso. Conforme pensavam nisso, questionavam se não era preferível manter o véu sobre o passado dela.

No final, após ponderarem bastante e se recordando das ordens que receberam em particular, eles suspiram e decidem continuar com a sua missão, por mais que sofressem ao pensar na reação dela.

De volta à área do trono, os plebeus e nobres voltaram a solicitar bênçãos e opiniões do rei, além do seu julgamento sobre alguns conflitos e ocasionais disputas.

Então, quando Yuugi ia solicitar o link mental, os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um casal de idosos e uma jovem mulher aos prantos. O casal também chorava, mas, a mais jovem parecia inconsolável ao ponto do seu corpo tremer com os seus soluços, enquanto ostentava um pequeno ventre, indicando que estava grávida.

Apesar dos semblantes imersos no mais puro desespero, eles haviam esperado pacientemente a vez deles e mesmo após testemunharam a cena que lhes encheu de pavor, eles continuaram com o seu intento de conseguir falar com o soberano de todo o Kemet.

Afinal, o que eles necessitavam, ou melhor, o que a mulher junto deles necessitava, se encontrava acima de qualquer terror que testemunhassem e as lágrimas que os três exibiam em seus olhos não eram fruto do medo e sim, do mais puro desespero mesclado à esperança que depositavam em seu imperador.

O homem deu um passo à frente e pressionou a testa no chão.

\- Nsw – ele disse em um tom alto, mas humilde. - Kanekht Merimaat Wasermaar-rá Nyuserre Medjed Sa-Ré Atem (O touro poderoso amado de Maat. Poderosa é a justiça de Ré. Possuidor do poder de Ra. Aquele que esmaga os inimigos. Filho de Ré, Atem).

Após ele pronunciar os títulos do monarca, o mesmo os reconheceu com um aceno de cabeça, para depois, esse mesmo plebeu virar para Shimon, chamando o seu nome e título, para depois, o Conselheiro real se pronunciar:

\- Fale.


	57. Súplica de uma mãe

**Notas da Autora**

No Qenbet...

Yuugi observa...

**Capítulo 57 - Súplica de uma mãe**

Sentindo-se confiante, o idoso ergueu levemente a cabeça, evitando olhar diretamente para o seu rei, enquanto exibia um olhar humilde e um semblante igualmente abatido, sendo visíveis os sinais do tempo e da labuta, além dos olhos cansados que demonstravam a falta de um sono decente, sendo a mesma situação da outra idosa e da mulher em seus braços que chorava em silêncio.

\- Eu e a minha esposa estamos aqui em nome da nossa única neta, Neema. – ele falou, apontando para a mulher amparada nos braços da senhora.

Então, com um último suspiro trêmulo, a mulher deu um passo a frente, exibindo um postura humilde, enquanto evitava contato com os olhos, sendo que havia se prostrado e após perceber que o soberano assentiu, ela inalou profundamente e falou com uma voz cansada, controlando o seu choro ao mesmo tempo que levantava a fronte totalmente no chão, enquanto permanecia ajoelhada:

\- Per'a'ah, eu estou grávida do meu marido – ela falou tristemente, enquanto acariciava o ventre que começava a despontar – Ele era membro do Medjay e faleceu honrosamente em uma batalha contra o Rei dos ladrões, lutando até o último suspiro pelo que me falaram. Agora, o meu sogro deseja roubar o meu filho, após me expulsar de minha casa, sendo que também expulsou os meus avôs do único pedaço de terra que possuíam.

Os olhos de Atemu se estreitaram levemente, apesar do seu semblante continuar impassível, sendo que foi Shimon que se pronunciou, arqueando o cenho:

\- Por que você acha que ele quer roubar o seu filho e como ele expulsou os seus avôs da terra deles, assim como expulsou você da sua própria casa?

A idosa que a amparava até alguns momentos atrás, se adiantou e falou com uma voz repleta de desdém e raiva ao se referir ao sogro, após se prostrar em respeito, para depois, afastar a fronte do chão, enquanto mantinha uma postura humilde perante o Deus vivo de todo o Kemet:

\- Ele é um homem cruel e perverso, além de ser implacável não somente com os seus funcionários. O seu filho conheceu inúmeras vezes esse temperamento e personalidade desde que era criança, assim como a falecida esposa dele. Ele nos contou que a sua mãe era agredida verbalmente e fisicamente. Antes que a genitora dele pudesse solicitar o divórcio, ela caiu das escadas e morreu. Essa é a versão oficial, porém, o marido da minha neta contou que não acreditava nisso. Inclusive, ele jura que quando era criança, por uma fresta da porta, viu o seu pai discutindo com a sua mãe e depois, as mãos dele estavam esticadas ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos ecoavam pelo corredor e conforme olhava para a escada ao mudar o ângulo de onde olhava a cena, ele testemunhou o seu genitor exibindo um sorriso de satisfação. Afinal, ele perderia metade dos seus bens em um eventual divórcio. Portanto, era mais barato matar a esposa e fingir que foi um lastimável acidente do que arcar com a separação e como o filho dele era criança na época, mesmo testemunhando o assassinato, a palavra dele não teria nenhum peso contra o do seu genitor. Claro, houve desconfiança na forma como ela morreu e em decorrência do fato dela desejar o divórcio, juntamente com os indícios de ranhura das suas unhas nos braços do marido como se tentasse se segurar, contestando a alegação que ele a viu cair, mas, que não conseguiu chegar a tempo de evitar a queda. Porém, ele é dono de muitas terras e comércios, além de ser muito rico e poderoso, juntamente com o fato de ser um grande benfeitor para o templo da cidade. Portanto, juntamente com o seu poder, riqueza, fama e atitude, ninguém iria contra ele e a sua versão foi aceita sem qualquer contestação, juntamente com o fato dos seus atos cruéis perante outras pessoas e funcionários não terem qualquer consequência legal. Atualmente, estamos morando nas ruas e o pouco que conseguimos com alguns serviços esporádicos são usados para comprar comida, sendo dedicados em sua maioria a nossa neta grávida. Eu e o meu esposo apenas comemos o suficiente para nos manter.

Yuugi olhou mais atentamente para eles e pode observar as roupas rotas e as bochechas cavadas, além de poder ver nitidamente os ossos e mesmo Neema não estava incólume em seu estado físico, embora estivesse mais nutrida que o casal, enquanto que as suas roupas eram tão pruídas quanto aos dos idosos que se encontrava sobre escrutínio dos demais.

\- Nós pagamos compensação para soldados do Medjay que morreram no cumprimento do dever, assim como de qualquer funcionário, não importando o cargo, com a compensação sendo condizente com o serviço. Os membros do Medjay recebem uma compensação generosa para oferecer alguma estabilidade aos entes queridos deixados para trás, além de poderem arcar com os custos funerários. Portanto, a quantia era o suficiente para conseguirem alguma acomodação definitiva. Não precisavam morar nas ruas. – Shimon comentou, para depois, arquear o cenho e indagar para a mulher que se encontrava em um pranto mudo, enquanto era abraçada pela avó – Por acaso, a senhora não recebeu a compensação? Afinal, é a esposa dele.

\- Ela recebeu. Porém, o bastardo a roubou e depois, nos expulsou de nossa terra, após expulsá-la de sua casa. – a idosa fala com raiva e amargura em sua voz, enquanto o idoso afagava as costas da neta, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Como assim a roubou? – Atemu pergunta.

\- Sim, grandioso nsw – Neema sai dos braços da sua avó e fala, juntando as mãos em seu tórax, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas, com a sua voz saindo pesarosa – Quando fui avisada da morte do meu marido e antes que pudesse receber o dinheiro, a quantia foi roubada pelo meu sogro.

\- Por que ele faria isso? – o Faraó perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto exibia suspeita em seus olhos e apesar da sua voz barítono se encontrar em tom calmo, continha um ar intimidador.

Yuugi suspeitava que aquele olhar e tom, desafiava a mulher a mentir para ele, pois, era visível o fato de que não confiava na narração dos acontecimentos ao mesmo tempo em que não o contestava, pois, queria juntar todas as provas possíveis, além de desejar descobrir se era verdade ou não o relato dos três, antes que realizasse o seu julgamento para emitir a sua decisão.

Afinal, pelo que ele viu, o seu mestre parecia analisar e aferir todas as informações que podia reunir a partir da observação e de informações de outras pessoas que eram de confiança, quando as possuía, antes de dar o seu parecer.

\- Meu sogro alegou que como estávamos casados há pouco tempo e não tínhamos filhos, nosso casamento não era válido. Portanto, ao ver dele, a compensação financeira deve ir para a família do filho e não para a viúva e...

\- Ou seja, para ele mesmo, pois, não possuí esposa e nem filhos. O meu falecido cunhado, Khnemu, era o único filho dele. – o idoso fala com amargura na voz.

\- Esse casamento foi validado aos olhos dos Deuses e do governo? – o Conselheiro real perguntou, enquanto demonstrava pouca simpatia, pois, achava a história inverossímil até aquele instante, sendo que estava se abstendo de fazer qualquer comentário.

Neema assentiu e disse, após inspirar profundamente, evitando que novas lágrimas brotassem dos seus olhos:

\- Nos casamos em frente a um juiz e nossa união foi celebrada no templo de Bastet em Per-Bast. Depois do casamento, o meu esposo pegou um pedaço de suas terras e deu de presente aos meus avôs e em outra parte do terreno, nós construímos a nossa casa. Eram terras que ficavam distantes da casa do meu sogro, mas, que pertenciam ao meu marido que comprou com o seu saldo do Medjay. Nossa moradia se encontrava nos arredores de nossa vila, sendo um local calmo e pacifico, pois, era longe da agitação do centro.

\- Como o seu sogro expulsou você e os seus avôs das terras que eram do filho? Com a morte do seu esposo, as terras passam para o seu nome automaticamente e se as terras foram ofertadas por ele aos seus avós quando estava vivo, pertencem a eles desde o momento que foram dadas. O seu sogro não tinha como pegar as terras deles – Atemu fala, enquanto mantinha uma face impassível, apesar da clara suspeita em seus olhos.

\- Ele disse que como meu casamento foi breve e não tínhamos filhos, após a morte dele, as propriedades retornavam a família daquele que faleceu. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu pegar as terras dos meus avós, pois, foi passado para o nome deles. Expulsou-nos, depois de roubar a compensação financeira. Eu saí, apenas, com a roupa do corpo, assim como os meus avós e agora, temo pelo bebê em meu ventre.

Shimon virou-se para Atemu que consentiu, enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão, com o cotovelo desse braço apoiado no apoio no trono que continha a forma da cabeça de um leão.

\- Por que você disse que teme pela criança? – Shimon pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

Os olhos da jovem caíram e mais lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos, com ela os secando rudemente, para depois, inspirar profundamente, enquanto voltava a falar, sendo que os seus avôs a abraçavam, procurando transmitir conforto:

\- Antes que o meu marido fosse colocado em sua tumba, após ser realizado os ritos funerários, meu sogro, que havia acabado de roubar a compensação, mostrou um documento que ordenava que eu e os meus avôs saíssem de suas terras e conforme éramos escorraçados, perguntou se eu estava grávida, pois, se eu estivesse grávida, ele tinha direitos sobre a criança. Portanto, ele estaria no momento do nascimento para levá-lo para a casa dele. Ele disse que eu nunca amei o seu filho e que só queria um marido para me sustentar... – a voz da jovem quebrou, enquanto ela cobria o rosto, lutando contra as lágrimas, sendo evidente em seu semblante a tristeza pela perda do marido e o medo de ter o seu filho tirado dela.

\- É verdadeira a acusação dele? – o Faraó perguntou gentilmente, sendo que os seus olhos eram gentis e a voz era suave pelo que Yuugi percebeu ao olhá-lo discretamente pelo canto dos olhos – Você amou o seu marido?

\- O que é mais triste em meu casamento é que eu amei o meu marido e que ele me amou. Agora, só me resta a dor da perda daquele que amei com todo o meu coração. Nós tínhamos tantos planos e ele estava tão empolgado quando eu falei que me encontrava grávida – os olhos dela demonstravam a tristeza da dor da perda, sendo que haviam brilhado com amor quando se recordou do seu esposo - Claro, ás vezes, ele perdia a paciência e quando isso ocorria, chorava e implorava por perdão e eu o perdoava. Afinal, ele me contou o seu passado e a fama do meu sogro o precede. O que se pode esperar de uma pessoa oriunda de um lar conturbado, cuja mãe era agredida verbalmente e fisicamente, com um pai que tratava o filho tão cruelmente quanto a esposa e que para agravar a situação, testemunhou a morte da mãe nas mãos do seu pai, agravando o fato de ser uma criança na época do assassinato? Ele não era e nunca foi um homem irritadiço. Apenas foi danificado pelo genitor.

Ela fez uma pausa, enquanto lutava inutilmente contra as novas lágrimas quer surgiram em seu semblante, para depois, cair de joelhos, enquanto se prostrava aos pés do Faraó, rogando em uma voz repleta de desespero e medo:

\- Eu não me importo com a compensação financeira, com as terras, com a minha antiga casa, com roupas e qualquer bem que tenha deixado para trás! A única coisa que me importa é manter o meu filho a salvo do meu sogro! O meu filho é o meu bem mais importante! – ela havia ficado histérica em seu desespero, enquanto exclamava em pura súplica – Não posso deixar meu filho a mercê dele!

Os avos abraçam a sua neta que funga levemente, enquanto lutava para se acalmar e quando o avô se prepara para continuar falando, a jovem murmura algo e ele consente, com ela voltando a se curvar ao Faraó, falando com a voz embargada em lágrimas, enquanto exibia esperança em seu semblante:

\- Nós esgotamos os nossos parcos recursos advindos do trabalho dos meus avós em conjunto com alguns pequenos serviços que eu fiz de limpeza para vir ao Qenbet, na esperança que o grandioso Hórus fizesse uma proclamação afirmando que a criança era minha e que se algo acontecesse comigo, será dos meus avôs e caso aconteça algo com eles, pois, acredito que o meu sogro irá fazer algo, a criança irá para adoção e ele nunca poderá reivindicá-la. Por favor, nsw, é tudo o que eu peço! Não posso permitir o mesmo dano ao meu filho que ele fez ao meu marido. Não posso! Tenho que proteger o meu filho. É só isso o que busco.

Atemu se põe a refletir sobre o assunto e antes que ele proferisse a sua decisão, as portas do tribunal se abrem com estrondo, fazendo Yuugi pular, assim como Kisara, enquanto todos se viraram para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o Faraó, o Conselheiro real e os membros do Rokushinkan olhavam para frente, observando o recém-chegado.


	58. O predador e a presa

**Notas da Autora**

O homem se revela...

As pessoas no Qenbet se encontram...

Atemu decide...

**Capítulo 58 - O predador e a presa**

Era um homem que trajava um kalasiris com detalhes dourados e um orksh cravejado com joias, além de exibir anéis e braceletes dourados, sendo quem em sua cabeça jazia uma peruca ônix com um corte curto e devidamente escovado, além de usar brincos de ouro em suas orelhas.

A sua fisionomia era cruelmente envelhecida e os seus olhos ônix estavam vermelhos de raiva, com o seu semblante demonstrando a mais pura fúria, sendo que o eu rosto era marcado por linhas feias em seus olhos e mandíbulas, como se uma vida inteira de carrancas tivesse sido gravado permanentemente em suas feições raivosas, enquanto exibia uma pose altiva e igualmente ameaçadora, assim que entrou no majestoso e opulento recinto dedicado ao Qenbet.

O casal de idosos se encolheu, embora o homem estivesse em uma posição defensiva para escudar sua esposa e neta, sendo que a sua tensão, apenas fazia os seus ossos ficarem mais aparentes em sua face envelhecida e marcada por dificuldades de uma vida sofrida, enquanto que as suas mãos calejadas estavam cerradas. Os seus olhos cansados pelos tormentos, sofrimento e luta diária, ainda demonstravam seu desejo ardente de defender seus entes queridos.

Então, o grito de puro terror e angústia de sua neta cortou o ar como uma faca afiada, enquanto os olhos tementes da mulher olhavam atemorizados para o homem, confirmando para todos naquela câmara que o recém-chegado era o seu notório sogro.

Yukiko confessava que a espécie de aura dele ou algo similar a isso, não sabendo como se referir ao que via, demonstrava a mais pura maldade e crueldade que refletiam em sua aparência. Seu interior era muito mais feio e grotesco do que o seu exterior, o que evidenciava o mal dentro dele. Se o Faraó fizesse o julgamento dos itens, eles iriam encontrar o ser que chamavam de Ka.

Inclusive, ao fazer os seus olhos brilharem, ela conseguiu ver um Ka vicioso e grotesco em seu interior, para não dizer, abominável e igualmente medonho.

Conforme refletia sobre isso, ela acreditava que fariam um julgamento dos itens, com a albina acreditando que o Ka dele não o fez agir cruelmente e sim, que foi criado pelo mal no coração dele.

\- Sua prostituta mentirosa! – o grito de fúria do homem tirou a albina dos seus pensamentos, enquanto o ouvia rosnar, para depois, vê-lo invadir a sala abruptamente, sendo detido prontamente pelos guardas do Medjay, fazendo-o exigir furiosamente – Deixe-me passar!

\- Quem você pensa que é para perturbar o julgamento de Heru (Hórus)! – Shimon exclamou furioso ao ver um desrespeito tão descarado frente ao Deus vivo de todo o Kemet – Este é o Qenbet semanal onde o grande Per'a'ah realiza o seu julgamento divino sobre a luz de Ma´at!

\- Isso não importa! – ele exclamou e todos ofegaram com tais palavras – Essa vadia me roubou e vim reivindicar a minha propriedade!

\- Como assim o _"roubou"_? E a que _"propriedade"_ se refere? – a voz barítono reverberou pela câmara, fazendo todos olharem para o Faraó, sendo que os olhos de Yuugi estavam arregalados, assim como os de Kisara.

Com um aceno de mão do monarca, os guardas deixaram o homem passar, enquanto Atemu dedicava um breve olhar e aceno para Mahaado e Seto, que estavam próximos dele e que se entreolham, para depois, consentirem, passando a se moverem discretamente para se aproximarem do casal e da jovem.

\- Como assim o _"roubou"_? E a que _"propriedade"_ se refere? Por favor, diga-me como foram realizados esses roubos.

O velho caminha até o centro sentindo-se jubiloso, enquanto exibia em sua carranca o mais puro triunfo ao mesmo tempo em que os seus olhos ônix brilhavam com vitória, fazendo com que Yuugi, Kisara, Nuru e os amigos de infância do Faraó exibissem olhares repletos de asco assim como Shimon e o Rokkushinkan, sendo que o Conselheiro real e os shinkans procuravam ocultar tais semblantes, com exceção de Akhenaden (Akanadin) que sentia simpatia pelo homem, enquanto se lamentava pelo mesmo não ter percebido a intenção do sobrinho dele, conforme voava como uma mariposa rumo à chama de uma vela.

\- Ela – ele fala apontando o dedo em riste para a jovem que se encolhia contra os seus avôs, enquanto os dois shinkans se posicionavam defensivamente em torno deles, sendo um gesto que passou despercebido para o homem que falou – roubou o meu herdeiro.

Antes que Shimon perguntasse, Atemu se pronunciou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto sorria, sendo que os seus olhos destoavam do sorriso e refletiam parcialmente o seu interior:

– Como ela pôde roubar o seu herdeiro? A menos que de, alguma forma, ela tenha induzido o seu herdeiro a se casar com ela, tanto perante os Juízes, quanto perante os Deuses. Por acaso, contesta a aceitação dos juízes e a anuência dos Deuses a essa união?

O homem zombou das palavras do Faraó e exclamou, corrigindo o soberano de todo o Kemet como se estivesse repreendendo um servo estúpido:

\- Não o meu filho! O seu filho! Meu neto!

O tom dele e a forma como se referia ao Deus vivo de todo o Kemet fez todos arfarem, com exceção de Akhenaden que assistia desgostoso o rumo daquela audiência e que o homem estava se enforcando de bom grado com a corda ofertada pelo seu sobrinho.

Com audácia, o homem os ignorou, voltando a apontar o dedo em riste para a mulher protegida pelos avós e pelos dois shinkans, enquanto que os guardas do Medjay se posicionavam estrategicamente sobre um comando discreto do seu Faraó.

\- Eu perguntei a essa vadia se ela estava grávida, pois, se estivesse grávida, estaria no momento do nascimento para levar o meu herdeiro para a minha casa. Afinal, detenho direitos sobre a criança. A prostituta bastarda mentiu para mim quando disse que não estava grávida!

Era visível para todos, que apesar do semblante aparentemente impassível, os orbes rubis ardiam em brasas e que em breve, explodiriam em chamas furiosas. Yuugi, que estava mais perto, podia ver nitidamente o incêndio que estava surgindo neles e questionava-se como o homem bastardo a sua frente não percebeu o fato de que estava atiçando a fúria de quem não deveria atiçar.

Suprimindo exemplarmente seus reais sentimentos, a voz barítono do Faraó reverbera impassível pelo ambiente, questionando o homem a sua frente, olhando-o como um predador observava a sua presa, sendo que havia decidido quando e como daria o bote:

\- Ela disse que você roubou dela a compensação financeira pela morte do marido. Não é a lei que caso ocorra a morte de trabalhadores do império, a família deve receber uma quantia considerável para permitir os ritos funerários e garantir a estabilidade financeira, mesmo temporariamente?

\- Sim! Essa é a lei! – os olhos cruéis do homem brilhavam de júbilo, enquanto acreditava piamente que o rei estava concordando com os seus argumentos, enquanto zombava das palavras como se fosse algo exclusivo e privado – Como foi dito, é para a família do homem e ela não é da família.

\- Ela era a esposa dele e consequentemente, viúva.

\- Como eu disse anteriormente, o casamento não contou, pois, foi curto e eles não tiveram filhos. Portanto, ela não era verdadeiramente a sua esposa. Se fosse um casamento longo e principalmente com filhos, ela seria a sua esposa verdadeira.

\- Eles não construíram uma casa juntos, antes de Anúbis vir recolher o esposo dela para ser julgado por Osíris? Esse fato não conta como um casamento legal, sendo que ambos se casaram em frente a um juiz, com a união oficializada perante os Deuses, também, no Templo de Bastet em Per-Bast?

\- Eu disse que foi um casamento curto! Por isso, não contou! – ele exclamou novamente em tom raivoso, sem oferecer qualquer outra desculpa.

A maioria esmagadora questionou a si mesmo se alguém tentou argumentar contra as concepções distorcidas do homem e igualmente ilógicas, além de serem contrárias às leis do império, até que se recordam da fama dele que foi exposta pela mulher e pelos avós dela, fazendo-os acreditar que dificilmente alguém iria contra ele por temer represálias.

\- Então, você é o pai do noivo que tomou a casa da viúva, que não fez nada além de sofrer? – o Faraó perguntou, sendo perceptível em sua voz barítono uma falsa diversão, enquanto continuava encarando-o como uma presa que se exibia ao predador sem ter nenhum apreço pela vida.

O homem exclamou em um misto de triunfo e de satisfação por ainda acreditar, piamente, que o imperador estava do seu lado, aceitando os seus argumentos que, ao ver dele, eram plausíveis e igualmente lógicos por mais distorcidos e ilógicos que fossem aos outros e ao próprio rei:

\- Isso mesmo!

\- E quanto ao fato de recolher juntamente com a casa, todos os pertences, além de tomar a terra dos avós dela?

O homem deu uma risada berrante repleta de triunfo:

\- Ela e seus avós eram mendigos de rua quando o meu filho a encontrou – ele bufou, para depois, dedicar um olhar enojado e igualmente arrogante para a mulher e aos seus avós – Por isso, ela não trouxe nada para o casamento, além de si mesma. Portanto, todos os chamados pertences dela eram do meu filho que pagou por eles, assim como pagou pelo terreno desses velhos, fazendo com que fossem meus por direito, após Anúbis o levar. Afinal, os bens pertencem à família e como eu disse, ela não é da família. Portanto, os pais dela também não pertencem à família. Ela teve sorte de eu ter aceitado a presença dela na vida do meu filho, não tendo nada para trazer ao casamento, além do seu corpo!

\- No entanto, você argumenta que ela não tem direito a compensação financeira, sendo que este valor foi criado para a viúva e família dos soldados e trabalhadores, caso o pior acontecesse, visando o conforto e a segurança financeira em um momento desolador, porque o casamento foi curto e eles não tiveram filhos, mesmo com ela engravidando durante o casamento, antes que Anúbis o levasse para ser julgado por Osíris, enquanto você mantém para si mesmo a casa e os bens adquiridos na constância da união, juntamente com a propriedade que foi dada de presente aos avós dela para que tivessem um local para poderem cultivar e criar os seus animais para o seu sustento? – ele pergunta com escárnio frente à hipocrisia da declaração e argumentos do homem a sua frente, enquanto era visível, mesmo em seu semblante aparentemente impassível, a raiva da injustiça que ardia em seus olhos como chamas incandescentes repletas da mais pura fúria ao mesmo tempo em que as unhas raspavam os braços do trono onde ele estava sentado.

O jovem de orbes ametistas estava estarrecido ao ver que o homem não percebia a fúria divina que estava desencadeando com os seus argumentos distorcidos e igualmente injustos, sendo que o jovem percebeu que a injustiça sempre inflamava o seu mestre, assim como os crimes de qualquer espécie, enquanto sentia pena e igual pesar da mulher e dos seus avós pelo sofrimento e medo que passaram frente as ameaças do homem a frente deles.

\- Sim, nsw! – ele exclamou orgulhosamente, enquanto se gabava de deixar explicito o seu ponto, acreditando que o monarca os havia aceitado.

Atemu pergunta, mantendo um tom impassível, apesar da fúria represada em seu anterior, fazendo Yuugi questionar a si mesmo como o soberano de todo o Kemet conseguia manter o semblante e a postura impassíveis, apesar da evidente fúria que se agitava em seu interior, como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção:

\- E quanto ao filho dela? Qual o motivo da sua alegação dele ser seu e não da genitora?

Ainda inconsciente de qualquer perigo, sem perceber que não passava de uma mera presa se aproximando de forma suicida do seu predador, enquanto o atiçava com palavras, pose e conduta, ele ri, para depois, responder:

\- É o filho do meu filho! Os filhos pertencem ao pai e não a mãe. Portanto, é meu por direito! – ele aponta novamente o dedo em riste para a mulher sem fazer qualquer esforço para esconder a sua repugnância e arrogância – Ela somente iria estragá-lo. Além disso, não tem como ela sustentar a si mesmo e a criança. Quanto aos pais dela, eles são tão pobres quanto ela! Portanto, eu o pegarei para criá-lo como se deve, sendo que possuo meios para isso.

O Faraó pergunta em um tom perigoso, sendo que as próprias sombras ao redor dele pareciam ganhar vida, enquanto era visível um leve brilho do olho de Wadjet no centro do Sennensui ao mesmo que os olhos ardiam como se fossem chamas vorazes, juntamente com o sorriso torcido e igualmente perverso que surgia em seus lábios:

\- Da mesma forma que criou o seu filho?

\- Sim! – ele exclama com visível satisfação e júbilo em sua voz, pois, acreditava piamente que o monarca concordava com a sua reivindicação.

Novamente, os itens pareciam pulsar juntos do Sennen Aitemu de Atemu, apesar de ser em uma intensidade menor do que antes, mas, igualmente visível, assim como os semblantes tensos dos membros do Rokushinkan que se encontravam mantendo os seus itens sobre controle, apesar da aparente ressonância entre eles.

O soberano de todo o Kemet encarava abertamente o homem a sua frente como se não passasse de um mero rato perante um poderoso leão que havia sido provocado ao ponto de quase ruptura, fazendo o majestoso felino se erguer em toda a sua elegância, poder e ferocidade, enquanto se preparava para abater a presa a sua frente, conforme se levantava do seu majestoso trono, dobrando os dedos em um punho de cada lado do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a sala escurecia conforme ele falava em um tom perigoso, com a sua voz barítono profunda revibrando pelo ambiente, sendo que todos recuaram para trás, assim como Kisara, com exceção de Yuugi que continuava não sentindo medo, apesar da aparência e poder mágico que emanava do deus vivo a sua frente, assim como do item dourado e repleto de magia que ostentava em seu pescoço, percebendo pelo canto dos olhos que o homem manteve a sua postura, parecendo completamente alheio ao que acontecia no seu entorno, fazendo-o questionar como alguém podia ser tão cego:

\- Eu quero propor um cenário ao senhor em busca da sua opinião, pois, parece ser bem ciente das leis. Um homem exigiu de um casal e sua filha os direitos sobre a carroça que eles possuíam, juntamente com o animal que puxava o veículo e os produtos, sendo que este homem nunca teve direitos sobre o animal e os objetos, segundo as leis de Maat. Porém, continuava a insistir que detinha direitos, justificando assim o seu ato, apesar das leis dizerem o contrário. Nesse caso, o conteúdo da carroça, o meio de transporte e o animal. A filha desse casal era casada com um parente dele que acabou falecendo, enquanto gerenciava a reforma de um templo da Deusa Isis em Hebyt. Ele roubou a compensação financeira dela, apesar da lei falar que a compensação financeira era para a viúva. Não obstante, ele roubou um bracelete dourado que a filha do casal possuía, porque simplesmente podia, usando a mesma lei que ele alegou para as outras situações ao tomar o que nunca foi dele. Esse homem que roubou o bracelete dessa viúva, além de subtrair de forma criminosa a compensação financeira dela, também tomou todos os bens da carroça dos pais dessa mulher, juntamente com a carroça e o cavalo que pertenciam aos pais dela, simplesmente porque desejou e por acreditar que era melhor do que ela e os seus pais. Ele foi trazido pelos guardas até a minha presença para que fosse julgado pelos crimes que cometeu. Diga-me, como esse homem pode ser punido por roubos tão ultrajantes e igualmente vis?


	59. Gratidão

**Notas da Autora**

O homem se encontra...

O Faraó decide...

**Capítulo 59 - Gratidão**

Yuugi não sabia se era pela arrogância desmedida do homem ou por não perceber que estava sendo testado ou eram ambas as hipóteses, que o fez endireita-se orgulhosamente, exibindo uma pose altiva, enquanto falava inconsciente do que acontecia no seu entorno e da evidente fúria do Faraó, com o ex-sacerdote não compreendendo como alguém podia ser tão cego:

\- Esse homem não passa de um ladrão ordinário, além de um valentão e cruel que deu o bote se aproveitando da pobre mulher e dos pais dela! Ele não pode ganhar o seu próprio sustento e por isso, decidiu tirar dos outros que eram mais fracos, provocando danos e dor ao se aproveitar da debilidade dessas pessoas! Esse ladrão usurpador, bastardo, covarde e ordinário não merece o que tem. Portanto, tudo o que ele tem e possui, assim como a sua riqueza, sua terra e eventuais títulos que detém, tem que ser tomados, para depois, serem entregues as suas vítimas, enquanto é convertido em escravo com uma dívida eterna, passando a trabalhar nas minas pelo resto dos seus dias!

Atemu sorriu como um lobo, enquanto demonstrava deleite em suas feições ao poder aplicar a justiça, com o próprio homem dando a sua condenação, sendo que as sombras pareciam estar em júbilo tal como o seu mestre, enquanto a luminosidade parecia retornar parcamente, embora permanecesse levemente sombreado, com o jovem sentindo que a magia que impregnava o local parecia recolher-se levemente frente a felicidade do mestre deles, que fala:

\- De fato, uma excelente punição. – com um sorriso perverso, ele observou o homem arrogante estufar o peito, como se recebesse um enorme elogio.

O rei acenou com a mão e um soldado do Medjay que exibia destemor, assim como os demais soldados, mesmo com aquela magia sombria envolvendo o local, caminha até o velho e o força a cair de joelhos no chão ao acertar atrás dos seus joelhos, fazendo com que toda a confiança, bravura e arrogância abandonassem o seu semblante, cujo rosto encontrava-se chocado pela mudança abrupta da situação e igualmente inesperada ao ver dele.

Inutilmente, ele tentou protestar, sendo que o guarda bateu na nuca dele com a parte de baixo da sua lança, o silenciando eficazmente, enquanto o fazia curvar a cabeça com a força do golpe.

Debilmente, o homem olhou para o rei em busca de uma explicação e apenas encontrou um rosto furioso, sem qualquer indício de uma amizade que o homem julgou erroneamente ter visto no semblante do imperador, desde que foi permitido se aproximar do trono.

\- Não ouse olhar para Heru (Hórus)! – o guarda acertou-o novamente na cabeça, forçando-o a abaixá-la em submissão.

\- Você se atreveu a interromper o Qenbet semanal e consequentemente, a minha corte, como se estivesse acima das leis estabelecidas por Ma'at (Maat), enquanto acusa uma mulher inocente e igualmente desesperada para proteger o seu amado filho de você, após roubar tudo o que era dela por direito, desde a casa que construiu com o seu esposo no casamento deles e os objetos que adquiriram na constância da união, jogando-a nas ruas em seguida, com ela tendo apenas as roupas do corpo, juntamente com o roubo descarado do benefício financeiro para ajudá-la nos tempos difíceis que vivenciava, antes que pudesse terminar de sofrer a morte do marido. Não obstante, roubou um presente dado pelo falecido marido aos avós dela, enquanto ele estava vivo. Você zombou de mim, o filho dos Deuses, ao julgar que eu fosse um tolo que não enxergaria os seus jogos hipócritas regados a distorções alimentadas pela sua arrogância, ganância e crueldade, sendo que ao zombar de mim, você insultou os Deuses, também! – a voz barítono trovejante do rei se tornou mais profunda, ecoando como um trovão nas paredes de arenito, enquanto o seu semblante exibia uma fúria que podia rivalizar com a dos Deuses, fazendo o homem prostrado aos pés do Faraó exibir um olhar horrorizado para o seu monarca ao ousar erguer a cabeça, novamente.

Yuugi acreditava que aquela era a primeira vez que o homem tremia de medo na presença de outra pessoa, sendo que soava como uma justiça poética, por assim dizer, pois, após atemorizar tantas pessoas, enchendo-as de terror ao ponto de temerem, apenas, a sua presença, agora ele se encontrava na mesma situação que impôs aos outros por vários anos.

O homem exclama desesperado, ainda de joelhos:

\- Nswt, por favor!

\- É o suficiente! Não suporto mais ouvir a sua voz repulsiva na minha corte! – Atemu exclamou despejando a sua fúria em cada palavra, sendo que o homem podia ver as sombras se movendo sobre os pés do seu rei, além do semblante furioso que o silenciou eficazmente, enquanto olhava com olhos esbugalhados as sombras dançando sobre os pés do monarca, que sorri novamente de uma forma perversa e distorcida, exibindo prazer em seus olhos que brilhavam como duas chamas incandescentes – Você mesmo nomeou o seu próprio castigo! Afinal, não passa de um mentiroso, usurpador, bastardo, covarde e ladrão que rouba tudo o que acha ter direito ao menosprezar e deturpar as sagradas leis de Ma'at, usurpando o que é legalmente dos outros aos olhos dos Deuses ao tomar para si mesmo, enquanto promove o sofrimento, além de usar sua influência e poder para atemorizar os inocentes através de violência e de ameaças. Após fazer tudo isso, subvertendo as leis sagradas de Ma'at, além de julgar-me um tolo e zombar dos Deuses, você ousa ter a audácia de implorar por clemência?!

O homem ameaça abrir a boca, tentando debilmente encontrar alguma voz, enquanto movia os lábios sem fazer qualquer som ao mesmo tempo em que tremia intensamente, mantendo os seus olhos esbugalhados conforme lutava contra o terror que o tomava, buscando se encolher conforme as sombras pareciam se agitar em torno dele como se implorassem ao mestre para entregá-lo a eles, sendo este um pensamento aterrador que o fazia suar frio, olhando debilmente para o imponente e feroz leão que se elevava sobre ele.

Os olhos rubros do soberano de todo o Kemet pareciam duas lavas incandescentes, repletas da mais pura fúria que perfuravam os olhos covardes e igualmente atemorizados do homem a sua frente que chorava em um misto de temor e de desespero, enquanto a voz do Faraó ficava perigosamente baixa:

– Eu acho que não.

O monarca se afastou do homem trêmulo e igualmente aterrorizado que chorava em puro desespero, para se sentar em seu trono.

Instintivamente, Yuugi apoiou a mão dele na de Atemu, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos, buscando confortá-lo com um gesto e olhar, além de um sorriso gentil em seus lábios pequenos e delicados. Tal como aconteceu anteriormente, a magia do item e do Faraó cessou quando o soberano se acalmou, com os outros Sennen Aitemu se acalmando, enquanto as sombras retornavam a normalidade ao mesmo tempo em que a claridade retornava ao recinto.

O Faraó confessava que estava surpreso pela capacidade de Yuugi de dissipar a sua fúria ou dor perante um toque gentil e olhar amável que era visível em seus orbes expressivos que envergonhava a mais bela ametista, sendo que também demonstravam a alma e o âmago do ex-sacerdote. Ao ver de Atemu, tudo isso reforçava o seu desejo de defender e proteger o seu amado que era uma joia de valor inestimável e igualmente rara.

\- Façam o julgamento dos itens. – o rei sai dos seus pensamentos e profere a sua decisão, com os shinkans se curvando levemente, sendo que Akhenaden faz forçadamente, enquanto suprimia o seu dissabor pela ordem dada.

Os membros do Rokkushinkan assumem a sua posição usual de julgamento, para depois começarem, com Karim erguendo o seu Sennenbakari, falando ao ficar na frente do homem que era mantido prostrado pelos soldados:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Karim, julgarei o coração desse homem – ele tira uma pena de dentro das vestes e a coloca em um dos pratos da balança dourada – Essa é a pena de Maʽat. Veremos se o seu coração pesa mais do que a pena.

Nisso, o item brilha e demonstra que a pena é mais leve que o coração do homem, com a balança demonstrando que o coração pesava demasiadamente ao pender para um lado.

Karim retorna ao seu lugar, enquanto Shada tomava o seu lugar na frente do homem, para depois, falar:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Shada, usarei o meu Sennenjou para revelar o ser que habita o seu coração.

O item brilha e ele adentra o coração do homem, avistando um monstro com dois pares de braços e corpo deformado, para depois, sair do coração, enquanto falava:

\- Há um monstro dentro dele.

O sumo sacerdote se afasta, com o tio de Atemu se aproximando até ficar na frente dele, falando, enquanto concentrava poder no seu Sennen Aitemu:

\- Eu, o Hem-netjr Akhenaden, usarei o meu Sennengan para revelar a verdadeira forma do Ka!

Ao fazer isso, a criatura sai de dentro do homem, fazendo muitos no salão ofegarem ao verem o Ka que assumia uma postura agressiva, sendo que nesse ínterim, era trazida uma placa de pedra sagrada que foi posicionada estrategicamente atrás de Seto, enquanto as pessoas no salão ofegavam ao ver o monstro se materializar perante os seus olhos.

O Ka tinha um corpo comprido e deformado, contendo vários olhos em seu ventre, uma espécie de focinho alongado e igualmente distorcido com presas, sendo que do rosto até o focinho achatado havia olhos que estavam posicionados na mesma linha dos outros.

Além disso, havia uma espécie de crina formada por cabelos que saíam atrás da cabeça e que se propagavam pela sua coluna.

Ademais, os seus braços e pernas eram compridos para um corpo esguio, sendo que mesmo nos braços havia olhos. Suas garras eram imensas e afiadas, sendo que o monstro urra furioso, para depois, avançar na direção do Faraó, que meramente arqueia o cenho para o gesto da criatura enfurecida.

O primo do Faraó ergue o seu item, falando em um tom de voz firme e autoritário, enquanto encarava com destemor o ser a sua frente:

\- Eu usarei o poder do meu Sennen Shakujou para selar o Ka em uma tábua de pedra sagrada – o Sennen Aitemu começa a reluzir, fazendo o ser avançar contra o sacerdote para atacá-lo, com Kisara sentindo que a sua dragoa se agitava levemente dentro dela ao vê-lo em perigo ao mesmo tempo em que a prateada se encontrava preocupada, temendo o pior – Ka maligno! Espirito negro do caos! Vá embora e seja selado nesta placa de pedra sagrada sem demora!

O olho no cedro resplandece mais intensamente do que o cajado que o apoia, subjugando eficazmente o monstro e selando os seus movimentos ao envolvê-lo em uma espécie de névoa dourada, para depois, o mesmo ser arremessado contra a placa de pedra sagrada com um movimento certeiro do braço do dono do Sennen Aitemu, fazendo o Ka ser absorvido pela superfície de arenito.

Após terminar o selamento, apareceu o contorno do ser na placa, sendo que a criatura poderá ser invocada pelos shinkans quando for necessário, através dos cânticos sagrados e enquanto a Placa de pedra sagrada era retirada do salão por alguns soldados, o homem prostrado no chão se encontrava atordoado pelo ser que foi retirado dele e por tudo o que presenciou.

Então, Atemu ordena com a sua voz barítono implacável:

\- Rastreie a alma dele e verifique quanta escuridão há no coração dele, Hem-netjr Shada, usando o seu Sennen Bakari (Balança do Milênio).

\- Como desejar, Heru. - ele fala respeitosamente, se curvando levemente.

Nisso, ele se concentra e o objeto brilha, com um dos pratos pendendo para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que a pena posicionada anteriormente era erguida pelo peso do coração maligno do homem no outro lado, para depois, o shinkan se afastar, enquanto o soberano de todo o Kemet falava em um tom autoritário e igualmente implacável com a sua voz barítono trovejante revibrando pelo recinto:

\- Você estava plenamente ciente dos seus atos. A criatura não o forçou a nada. O seu coração nutriu esse monstro. Isso só prova o quanto o seu coração é cruel e perverso. Afinal, tanta crueldade só poderia gerar um monstro igualmente abominável. Quanto a sua punição, você mesmo a nomeou. – ele termina o final com um sorriso distorcido de puro deleite, enquanto via a sua presa balbuciar palavras incompreensíveis, sendo que o seu rosto se encontrava umedecido pelas lágrimas incessantes em seus olhos repletos de desespero e súplica silenciosa.

Então, Shimon anunciou a punição do homem e que deveria ser executada imediatamente, assim como a comunicação ao escriba do homem para fazer a relação de tudo o que o seu ex-patrão possui:

\- Você está despojado dos seus títulos e todos os direitos sobre as suas terras e quaisquer outras propriedades que possui. Agora, você é um prisioneiro e em decorrência dos seus crimes perante as leis sagradas de Maʽat, aos Deuses e ao Deus vivo de todo o Kemet, você se tornará um escravo para o resto de sua vida e irá trabalhar até o fim dos seus dias nas minas. Sua riqueza, status, títulos e todos os bens que possui vão ser administrados pela mãe do seu neto até que ele atinja a maioridade, sendo que ela possuíra direito a metade desses bens e riqueza, após o filho se tornar adulto. As terras que pertenciam aos avós dela irão retornar a eles que serão declarados legítimos senhores delas. Esse é o veredito sobre anuência dos Deuses de todo o Kemet, através do julgamento divino do filho do Deus Re (Ra), perʿaa Atemu. Portanto, não cabe nenhum recurso. – o Escriba real anotava tudo exemplarmente e após terminar, entregou o pergaminho ao seu escravo pessoal que entregou ao servo responsável por levar os pergaminhos para apreciação do Faraó, para que os carimbasse com o seu selo real em seu escritório.

O Conselheiro real acenou para o guarda que consentiu, passando a arrastar o homem trêmulo e igualmente aterrorizado que gritava e suplicava por piedade, sendo que outro guarda o acerta lateralmente na cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar, recebendo um sorriso de satisfação do Faraó.

Yuugi e Kisara ofegaram e quase gritaram de surpresa quando ouviram uma exclamação repleta de felicidade, gratidão e alívio, sendo que haviam se esquecido da mulher e dos seus avós:

\- Oh! Muito obrigada, Heru!

Lágrimas da mais pura felicidade brotavam dos orbes da mulher, assim como dos seus avôs, com os três prostrados aos pés do rei, exibindo adoração e intensa gratidão pelo fim do terror, do sofrimento e do desespero. Os olhos dos três, principalmente da mulher, brilhavam de intensa emoção, enquanto ela falava com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas de felicidade:

\- Muito obrigada, poderoso nswt, filho sábio dos Deuses, detentor da sabedoria Divina e dos poderes do seu pai, o todo poderoso Re! Muito obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – a mulher exclamava com gratidão e suas palavras eram um misto de riso e de lágrimas de pura felicidade.

\- Muito obrigado, grandioso per ʿaa! Obrigado! Obrigado! – o idoso chorava de felicidade, enquanto exclamava humildemente, com a voz tomada pela emoção e felicidade.

\- Muito obrigada, Heru! Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! - a idosa exclamava chorando de felicidade e com a voz embargada, enquanto exibia intensa gratidão e devoção ao soberano de todo o Kemet.

As palavras do casal de idosos e da mulher prostrados humildemente aos pés do Faraó também eram um misto de lágrimas e risos, enquanto demonstravam felicidade e alívio pelo fim dos tormentos que vivenciaram.

Atemu levantou-se do seu trono e se aproximou do trio que ainda estava prostrado no chão.


	60. A surpresa inesperada de Kisara

**Notas da Autora**

O Faraó decide...

Yuugi fica...

Os amigos de Atemu...

Kisara fica...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 60 - A surpresa inesperada de Kisara**

O monarca falou com uma voz gentil, enquanto mantinha um semblante impassível:

\- Podem se levantar. Eu irei fornecer um transporte até Per-bast, após terminar o Qenbet. Afinal, vocês falaram que esgotaram todos os seus recursos para buscarem a justiça que mereciam.

A mulher ficou estupefata, assim como os seus avôs, enquanto assimilavam a oferta, sua voz e semblante, para depois, consentirem em usino, com os três se levantando, sendo que procuravam não olhar diretamente para o rei sem autorização expressa.

O monarca faz um sinal discreto a um dos soldados que estavam ali perto, que prontamente se aproxima do governante, para depois, se curvar em respeito, com o rei transmitindo as suas ordens em relação ao casal e a mulher, com o soldado se curvando, novamente, enquanto os orientava a segui-lo.

Após abraçarem a sua neta grávida, eles se curvam em gratidão ao soberano de todo o Kemet, sendo visível a emoção em seus olhos, juntamente com um imenso sorriso que exibiam em seus semblantes cansados, sendo que também demonstravam um misto de alívio e de choque pela sentença do Faraó para o homem que os atemorizou e roubou tudo deles, pois, o que eles receberam se encontrava acima do que haviam pleiteado e isso os deixou agradavelmente chocados.

Afinal, nem nos seus sonhos mais surreais, eles conseguiriam imaginar tal sentença.

Então, eles se retiram, tomando o devido cuidado de não virarem as costas para o monarca, enquanto seguiam o soldado que os posiciona próximo dele e após se retirarem, Atemu retorna ao seu trono e faz um aceno discreto a Shimon, o Tjaty (Grã Vizir), que se se aproxima, enquanto se curvava levemente.

\- Mande o Medjay investigar o superintendente e os subordinados responsáveis pelas terras em Per-bast.

\- Sim, Per'a'ah.

Então, os julgamentos e decisões recomeçam, sendo que durante todo o tempo que durou o Qenbet, o monarca manteve os seus dedos entrelaçados com os de Yuugi que corava intensamente, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater freneticamente, além da sensação agradável em seu corpo e das borboletas esvoaçantes em sua barriga perante os breves olhares que o Faraó dedicava a ele, passando a afagar gentilmente com o polegar a pele acetinada do adolescente, provocando arrepios prazerosos no local.

Algumas horas depois, o Qenbet foi encerrado, com Atemu se levantando do trono, para depois, o ex-sacerdote se levantar, com Kisara se levantando para se juntar ao sumo sacerdote que a aguardava próximo da porta secreta que ficava atrás do trono, enquanto que os demais sumos sacerdotes formavam uma linha respeitosa, sendo que o primeiro a entrar em um pátio externo atrás do trono, cujo acesso era realizado por uma porta secreta, foi o Faraó com Yuugi atrás dele, que fica maravilhado ao ver que era um jardim exuberante com uma bela lagoa e plantas diversas.

Havia almofadas amontoadas em cima de uma espécie de altar e que eram destinados ao rei, sendo que o jovem notou que havia outras almofadas ao lado desta, além de mesas baixas e outras almofadas dispersas no entorno, provavelmente usadas pelos membros do Rokkushinkan e convidados.

Após todos se acomodarem, Kisara senta ao lado do seu mestre em uma das almofadas macias posicionadas ao lado dele, assim como Yuugi sentava ao lado do seu senhor que passa a ser servido prontamente por uma serva que serve vinho em uma taça dourada cravejada de joias, sendo que é fornecida uma taça dourada bonita ao jovem de orbes ametistas que é prontamente servido, enquanto eram trazidas bandejas com petiscos.

A prateada também sorvia um gole em uma requintada taça de ouro, enquanto Seto conversava com ela, se servindo da bebida em sua própria taça dourada, também.

Após o superintendente das dançarinas e músicos fazer um discreto sinal com a cabeça, as dançarinas assumem as suas devidas posições, para depois, começarem a dançar em padrões atraentes ao som dos instrumentos dos músicos que prontamente sentaram em um canto.

O adolescente fica surpreso ao ver que Yukiko apareceu no outro lado, após alguns minutos, seguida de alguns soldados, sendo que o adolescente acreditava que a sua amiga havia sido obrigada a tomar outra rota para acessar aquele local em decorrência do seu tamanho imenso e conforme o esperado, todos os sons no ambiente cessam pelo estupor generalizado provocado pela aparição imponente dela, que deita placidamente em um canto destinado para a mesma e somente após ela se deitar, a música e as dançarinas recomeçam ao mesmo tempo em que as conversas em forma de murmúrios retornavam ao ambiente.

Yuugi observa a entrada de quatro homens e uma mulher por outra porta, sendo que eles eram escoltados por um servo que ao se aproximar do Faraó, se curva em respeito, antes de se retirar com um aceno discreto do monarca. A pele clara deles, com um discreto tom de bronzeado, os destacavam dentre os outros que tiram pele bronzeada mais escura, podendo chegar a um tom negro. A exceção entre eles era o homem de cabelos cor de areia e olhos violetas que exibia uma pele bronzeada, que era distinta dos seus amigos que andavam ao seu lado.

Os homens, seguidos de uma jovem de cabelos ônix compridos e olhos rubi, cuja pele era bronzeada, evidenciando a sua herança kemética, se curvam a Atemu, com o jovem notando a felicidade dos olhos do seu mestre ao olhar para eles e conforme os observava se recordava de que eles foram os mesmos que lhe fizeram companhia na noite em que foi dado de presente ao governante de todo o Kemet, sendo que haviam falado que eram amigos do Faraó e ao ver a reação do rei à presença deles, a afirmação deles havia sido confirmada.

O jovem sabia que o faraó não podia demonstrar mais do que um discreto sorriso em seu semblante pela presença deles por estar em público, sendo o mesmo para os seus amigos que se posicionam em travesseiros próximos do imperador, procurando conversar de forma respeitosa, com exceção do loiro que se chamava Jounouchi, se a memória do jovem não lhe faltava, que se levanta junto da bronzeada que o seguia mais atrás, indicando que era a serva pessoal dele.

O jovem de orbes ametistas arqueia o cenho ao ver que eles se dirigiam até o shinkan Seto e a sua amiga Kisara, sendo que ambos se encontravam entretidos em uma conversa agradável, embora a prateada buscasse manter um tom e postura submissa, assim como respeitosa, para o portador do Sennen Shakujou.

Ao olhar pelo canto do olho, o adolescente de orbes ametistas notou que o seu mestre também demonstrou curiosidade em seu semblante até que Honda se curvou na direção do seu rei, falando, enquanto apontava para o loiro e para a bronzeada, com o ex-sacerdote deduzindo que estava explicando a Atemu a conduta dele, percebendo uma face de agradável surpresa e depois, um aceno discreto por parte do rei.

"Eu sinto que Kisara e aquela bronzeada têm um cheiro semelhante. Isso evidencia que são parentes bem próximos. Provavelmente irmãs. Agora, eu tenho certeza." – a voz amável da albina surge na mente de Yuugi que ficou surpreso, pois, estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos até alguns instantes, atrás.

"Como assim, _"agora, eu tenho certeza"_?"

"Eu consegui ouvir o que Honda explicava para esse desgraçado." – ela termina de falar o final com um grunhido de raiva à menção do Faraó, fazendo o amigo dela exibir uma gota.

"Eu não a culpo por pensar assim, considerando tudo o que ocorreu com você amiga."

"Fico feliz em saber disso. Além disso, ainda tem aquela maldita exibição pública. Provavelmente, será feito após esse descanso." – o jovem pode sentir a sua amiga revirando os olhos mentalmente, para depois, bufar.

"Você disse que conseguiu ouvi-los... Isso é incrível, considerando as conversas murmuradas e a música nesse local!" – o adolescente exclama mentalmente com animação, conseguindo detectar um sorriso gentil mental da albina.

"Seres que possuem uma audição sensível ao ponto de captar sons que a audição humana não consegue captar, precisam ser capazes de reduzir a cacofonia de sons nos ambientes. Um dos métodos que usamos é nos focar em determinados sons, isolando os demais ao ignorá-los. É algo que podemos fazer, inclusive, de forma inconsciente. Eu decidi me focar no que aquele bastardo e Honda conversavam entre si, ignorando o resto dos sons."

"Oh! Isso é bem prático." – Yuugi fala animado, podendo sentir um sorriso proveniente da sua amiga.

"Com certeza."

Nisso, eles começam a conversar mentalmente, com a albina explicando que não chamou Kisara para a conversa mental, pois, a prateada se encontrava demasiadamente entretida com o sacerdote desgraçado, segundo a opinião da dragoa que não havia perdoado o ato do shinkan ao ameaçar cortar a garganta de Yuugi com a lâmina escondida dentro do Sennen Shakujou, sendo que o jovem acreditava que ela nunca iria perdoá-lo.

Seto interrompe a conversa com a sua amada ao ver Jounouchi se curvando respeitosamente para ele, assim como a bronzeada um pouco atrás dele, com o loiro falando:

\- Hem-netjr (sumo sacerdote e chefe dos templos) Seto.

Kisara, que estava entretida na conversa, embora procurasse manter uma postura subserviente e respeitosa, vira o rosto para frente visando ver os recém-chegados e fica sem palavras, enquanto exibia um semblante estupefato ao ver a sua meia irmã, sendo que julgava que nunca mais conseguiria vê-la, após a saída da sua família do vilarejo onde viviam.

A meia irmã dela sorri gentilmente ao mesmo tempo em que eram visíveis as lágrimas em seus olhos rubros, sendo o mesmo para a prateada que se encontrava em um misto de alívio e felicidade. Alívio por ver a sua meia irmã bem e felicidade por reencontrá-la, sendo algo agradavelmente inesperado.

\- Nuru... – ela murmura com a voz embargada.

\- Kisara...

O loiro explicou a situação ao sumo sacerdote que consente, para depois, falar, enquanto sorria gentilmente para a sua amada que estava à beira das lágrimas.

\- Tem um local atrás de onde estamos. Pode ir para lá, junto da serva pessoal do Jounouchi.

A prateada fica agradavelmente surpresa pela autorização do seu mestre e se levanta, se curvando respeitosamente para ele, antes de pegar na mão da irmã que se curva ao seu mestre por estarem em público, para depois, se retirarem do local.

O loiro comenta com um sorriso no rosto ao ver ambas se afastarem:

\- Após tudo o que passaram, fico feliz de poder juntar as irmãs.

\- Concordo. Você a comprou, também?

\- Sim. Consegui salvá-la do mercador e depois, salvei a égua que ela tinha desde que era criança. Também procurei garantir ritos funerários dignos aos pais dela. O superintendente daquelas terras e os seus subordinados serão investigados pelo Medjay.

\- Os de Per-bast também, assim como aqueles Sepetas.

\- Eu desconfiei.

Nisso, eles conversam mais um pouco até que Shada se aproxima de Seto para falar algo, com o loiro se curvando em respeito, para depois, retornar para junto dos seus amigos.

No local atrás de onde o portador do Sennen Shakujou se encontrava sentado conversando com o outro Hem-netjr, mais precisamente atrás de uma coluna com afrescos em sua superfície, as irmãs se abraçaram, chorando de felicidade, para depois, começarem a conversar animadamente entre si, contando tudo o que ocorreu com elas desde que as famílias as separaram.

Nuru ficou horrorizada com o treinamento que a sua meia irmã passou, sendo que ficou feliz por saber que o bastardo estava sendo punido pelo Faraó e pelo sumo sacerdote nas masmorras, antes que fosse enviado para trabalhar nas minas como escravo pelo resto dos seus dias. Kisara ficou feliz por Jounouchi ter salvado a bronzeada e comenta que tinha vontade de conhecer a amada égua dela, a Ebonee.

A meia irmã da prateada fica surpresa ao saber da amizade da dragoa imensa alva com Kisara e Yuugi, sendo que a meia irmã dela não fala das conversas mentais ao se recordar da promessa que fez para Yukiko.

Então, a morena pergunta em tom de confirmação com um semblante hesitante por não saber como a sua meia irmã se sentia sobre o ser dentro dela:

\- Kisara, você sabe sobre a dragoa dentro de si, né?

\- Sim. Mas, nunca a vi. Eu fico inconsciente quando ela aparece. Segundo o meu mestre, é porque ela é o meu Ba, além de Ka.

\- É o mesmo no meu caso, mas, eu consigo manter uma consciência parcial e acredito que se treinar bastante, poderei me fundir a minha dragoa. Se eu conseguir fazer isso, ela será mais poderosa e eu ficarei plenamente consciente. Claro, é apenas uma suposição baseada em algumas observações pessoais.

Os olhos da prateada se arregalam e ela fala visivelmente surpresa:

\- Isso é possível?

\- Sim. Pelo menos, é o que eu acredito. O meu mestre e os seus amigos tem um Ka dentro de si, assim como cada um dos Hem-netj tem o seu. O Per'a'ah também tem um Ka. Todos eles conseguem controlá-los. Parece que Rishido, o general e superintendente do Medjay, também possuí um Ka e está treinando os seus melhores homens a usarem um Ka, caso o tenham dentro de si, após o julgamento dos itens no candidato para receber ou não a autorização para portá-los. Diiva, o imi-r ḫtmt (Superintendente do selo) possuí um Ka e a irmã dele, Sera, a superintende dos curandeiros, também possuí um.

\- Nossa... Como você sabe disso tudo?

\- Através do meu mestre e amigos dele que estavam comentando, enquanto imaginavam como seria o treinamento dos soldados para controlar os seus respectivos Ka – a bronzeada fala sorrindo.

\- De fato, isso prova o quanto são amigos do Nsw. Eu não acredito que é uma informação divulgada para qualquer um.

\- Verdade.

\- Sobre a autorização de manter o Ka... Antes, somente alguns conseguiam permissão para mantê-los. Bem, foi o que eu ouvi há algum tempo, atrás – a prateada comenta pensativa.

\- Sim. Porém, com o rei dos ladrões e o seu braço direito usando Ka, juntamente com os ladrões do séquito dele, pelo menos, a maioria, fez-se necessário a presença de um Ka dentre os melhores soldados e treinamento específico para invocá-los e controlá-los. Parece que também teremos esse treinamento. Seria bom se pudéssemos treinar juntas. Bem, eu tenho que passar, ainda, pelo julgamento dos itens.

\- Eu já passei. A minha dragoa é bem protetora com o meu mestre. Além disso, me falaram que ela ouviu as ordens dele. Eu também adoraria que pudéssemos treinar juntas.

A bronzeada exibe surpresa em seu semblante e depois, fala pensativa:

\- É interessante o comportamento dela. Penso em ver como é o comportamento da minha para com Jounouchi, apesar de permanecer parcialmente no controle. – a jovem cora intensamente ao se referir ao loiro, fazendo a sua irmã sorrir.

\- Você gosta do seu mestre, né?

Nuru exibe uma leve surpresa em seu semblante, sendo que ainda estava corada, enquanto consentia, para depois, sorrir ao olhar para a sua meia irmã:

\- Eu notei que você corou na menção do seu mestre.

O rubor nas bochechas da prateada retorna e ela fala, esfregando levemente as mãos uma nas outras:

\- Sim. Eu gosto muito dele. Acredito que esse sentimento irá se tornar amor. Mesmo eu sendo somente a sua serva pessoal, Seto me trata muito bem, além de ser gentil e amável. Eu notei que ele raramente sorri para os outros, mas, parece sorrir facilmente na minha presença ao olhar para mim. Além disso, me deu essas roupas e joias, isso sem contar o tratamento que tive no banho. Me senti como se fosse uma nobre.

\- Eu também fui tratada assim por Jounouchi, além de usar essa roupa e joias. Também acredito que um dia esse sentimento será amor. Além disso, ele deu para mim a minha amiga de longa data, além de bancar os custos funerários dos meus pais.

\- Nós tivemos sorte.

\- Com certeza.

Nisso, elas voltam a conversar.

No local em que Atemu se encontrava, ele comenta para o seu amigo, após sorver um pouco de vinho:

\- Após a exibição pública, será feita o julgamento dela. São as regras. Todos que solicitam manter o Ka dentro de si, precisam passar pelo julgamento. Pelo que me falou, ela detém controle parcial sobre a sua dragoa.

\- Sim, Per'a'ah – ele se dirige respeitosamente ao seu amigo de infância – Ela consegue manter parcialmente a sua consciência. Quanto ao julgamento, embora eu acredite que ela vá passar, eu solicito que não extraíam a dragoa dela, caso não passe. Sei que o senhor pode fornecer uma concessão especial.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo. Se ela não passar, darei a concessão. Você a ama e quer vê-la feliz. Pelo que me contou, a dragoa é amiga dela. Além disso, considerando que ela consegue manter parcialmente a consciência, esse ser é um Ba, além de Ka. Se fosse apenas um Ka, não haveria motivo para a jovem ter que lutar contra a inconsciência.

\- Sim. Eu desconfiei que era o Ba dela, também.

\- Isso torna a extração impossível, sendo que nunca terei essa intenção para aquela que você ama com toda a força do seu coração, amigo. Eu notei a trocar de olhares entre vocês e acredito que é recíproco. É o mesmo em relação ao meu primo e a Kisara.

\- O senhor também em relação ao Yuugi, sendo o mesmo para ele, pois, a forma como ele o observa, evidencia o quanto os sentimentos dele são recíprocos.

O monarca sorri, para depois, comentar:

\- Assim eu espero. Afinal, se os nossos sentimentos forem, de fato, recíprocos, pretendo torná-lo a minha Nmt nswt wrt (Grande esposa real).

Mariku, Ryou, Honda e Jounouchi exibem surpresa em seu semblante, com o bronzeado falando ao olhar para o Faraó, sendo que todos buscavam manter uma postura respeitosa:

\- Nunca teve na história um Nmt nswt wrt homem.

\- Com certeza. – o moreno fala consentido.

\- Vai surpreender a todos. – o albino consente, sorrindo.

\- Vai ser o assunto da corte por muitos anos. Eu prevejo as fofocas nos corredores e câmaras. – o loiro acrescenta, enquanto consentia.

\- Infelizmente, isso é inevitável. Já tive muita dor de cabeça no passado com os falatórios murmurados que permeavam o recinto do palácio e os seus arredores – o monarca espana rapidamente as recordações amargas como o fel que desejavam se formar em sua mente - Quando chegar o momento, eu vou treinar o meu amado para saber lidar com a corte. Além disso, quero que ele comece a ter aulas especificas para prepará-lo para o papel. Afinal, há muitas obrigações e conhecimentos necessários para quem ocupa esse título.

\- Ele vai precisar urgentemente de treinamento e de aprendizado. De fato, é melhor começar o quanto antes as aulas. – o bronzeado de cabelos cor de areia fala, enquanto esperava a sua taça ser preenchida por uma escrava.

Atemu olha para o seu amado que estava alheio à conversa murmurada entre ele e os seus amigos, desconhecendo o fato de que o jovem se encontrava imerso em uma conversa mental com a dragoa.

Nesse interim, a albina havia ouvido os comentários, pois, era capaz de dividir eficazmente a sua atenção entre a conversa mental e o exterior ao contrário de Yuugi. Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber a profundidade dos sentimentos do Faraó ao mesmo tempo em que ficou aliviada ao saber que o monarca não via o seu amigo como escravo.

Porém, a albina também ficou muito preocupada que o governante se forçasse nele, caso não correspondesse aos seus avanços e em virtude dessa preocupação, decidiu ficar atenta ao que acontecia ao seu amigo ao agir de forma precavida ao mesmo tempo em que iria ocultar essa informação do Yuugi por não saber como ele reagiria.

Após um período relaxante, Atemu se levanta e ao fazer isso, as dançarinas cessam os movimentos e se prostram, assim como os músicos, com a música sendo cessada abruptamente ao mesmo tempo em que todos olhavam respeitosamente para o Faraó, com exceção de Akhenaden que disfarçava o seu olhar raivoso para o soberano de todo o Kemet.


	61. Demonstração

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko fica...

Yo!

Quero avisar que editei alguns capítulos para adicionar os termos corretos usados no Egito antigo.

Eu sei que está atrasado, mas, quero explicar que para essa fanfiction usei o conceito de escravidão de outros países e não do Egito antigo, sendo o mesmo para o harém.

No Egito Antigo, a escravidão não era em termos de propriedade ou servidão forçada, sendo que é difícil pesquisar sobre isso em decorrência do fato das palavras escravos e servos serem semelhantes.

Inclusive, a palavra Hem é usada para servos, escravos, trabalhadores e até sacerdotes, como a palavra Hemt–netjr (sumo sacerdote e chefe do templo), sendo que seria "servo/escravo dos Deuses".

No Egito antigo não havia mercados de escravos como eram em outros reinos onde escravos eram vendidos nas ruas, fosse de forma direta ou por leilão. A escravidão por dívida compreendia relações privadas e igualmente documentadas com a dívida e os serviços que seriam prestados como pagamento, sendo que eram realizadas entre os clientes, conselhos locais ou escritórios de funcionários. Todos os homens, mulheres e crianças precisavam estar documentados com o seu nome, talentos especiais e etc. Após o pagamento da dívida, a escravidão/servidão era encerrada, sendo devolvida a liberdade de acordo com os documentos.

Portanto, a escravidão que não era regulamentada ou aquela oriunda de sequestro era ilegal e passível de punição, além de serem desaprovadas pela sociedade egípcia.

Inclusive, nesses casos, as famílias dos que foram escravizados podiam exigir o retorno dos seus familiares escravizados como forma de compensação.

Quanto a escravidão infantil, as crianças eram proibidas de realizar trabalhos manuais.

No tocante abuso sexual em escravos, estes casos eram muito raros, sendo que o estupro era considerado um crime hediondo, fosse a vitima um egípcio livre ou um escravo, além de ser condenado pela sociedade e igualmente desaprovado, porque se a mulher engravidasse, perturbaria a paz na casa, sendo que a casa era considerada sagrada para os egípcios.

Quanto as concubinas, mesmo sendo frequentemente negociadas como presentes entre governantes, todas as mulheres e homens que compreendiam esse grupo escolheram por si mesmos essa vida, fazendo com que fossem treinados de forma semelhante a prostituição moderna, sendo que não possuíam a estigma associada a essa função ao contrário de outros países, além de serem em melhores ambientes.

No Egito antigo havia três tipos de escravidão:

\- Escravos por dívidas compreendiam homens e mulheres que vendiam a si mesmos e a família à escravidão para pagar a dívida e eram libertados, assim que o trabalho fosse concluído. Essa escravidão compreendia relações privadas e igualmente documentadas com a dívida e os serviços que seriam prestados como pagamento, sendo que eram realizadas entre os clientes, conselhos locais ou escritórios de funcionários. Todos os homens, mulheres e crianças precisavam estar documentados com o seu nome, talentos especiais e etc. Após o pagamento da dívida, a escravidão/servidão era encerrada, sendo devolvida a liberdade de acordo com os documentos.

\- Prisioneiros/cativos de guerra não se encontravam em melhor situação do que os servos pessoais comuns. Eles eram integrados em grupos menores e colônias, fazendo com que se tornassem parte do império, sendo que também podiam ser dados aos templos, como recompensas aos soldados por um bom serviço prestado ou criados como servos no palácio. Quanto às condições de vida e direitos, eles eram muito semelhantes aos das pessoas livres e comuns.

Inclusive, podiam possuir propriedade, além de deterem direitos como os civis, trabalhando em varias posições que iam desde empregados domésticos até assistentes do governo.

Ademais, muitos destes que compreendiam cativos estrangeiros, se fossem empregados ou pertencessem a famílias influentes e/ou de elite mais ricas ou até mesmo ao próprio Faraó, conseguiam ascender facilmente em seu status, acabando por serem frequentemente melhores do que a maioria das pessoas comuns em decorrência do fato de viverem dos bens dos seus mestres, juntamente com o acesso a todos os benefícios de acordo com o seu trabalho e posição.

Ademais, contrariando a visão de outros povos e contraditório às crenças populares adotadas em vários países, estes escravos eram demasiadamente apreciados em virtude da cor da pele ser diferente, com eles sendo vistos como parte da sociedade egípcia.

\- Escravos criminais: esse grupo compreendia egípcios livres que cometeram um crime e em virtude desse fato, foram transformados em escravos como punição, tal como ocorreu com o homem cruel que roubou os bens dos pais de Neema e dela mesma, além de expulsá-la da sua própria casa, roubando também a compensação financeira que era destinada a família e a viúva. Ao contrário dos escravos dos templos, escravos de dívida e dos prisioneiros de guerra, eles eram tratados muito mal pela sociedade, porque todos estavam cientes da condição de criminosos deles.

Quanto ao harém no Egito antigo, ao contrário da visão ocidental, ele era um espaço no palácio destinado as mulheres que compreendiam esposas, além da Grande esposa real, compreendendo também as esposas de funcionários e crianças. Era chamado de Ipet-nswt.

Inclusive, no final da tarde, elas iam para casa junto dos seus maridos com os seus filhos.

Ou seja, não era um local destinado a escravas sexuais e prostituas como era em outras culturas.

Como podem ver, no conceito escravidão e harém, acabei usando o ocidental e não o egípcio. Mas, na próxima fanfiction, depois da finalização desta, usarei a visão da escravidão/servidão e do Ipet-nswt.

Eu tive motivos para adotar a visão de outras culturas.

Eu também quero pedir desculpas pela demora.

Tenham uma boa leitura. XDDD

**Capítulo 61 - Demonstração**

Ele sai do recinto, seguido de Yuugi que nota a sua amiga revirando os olhos, enquanto se levantava, sendo visível o bufar de descontentamento, pois, previa que era a exibição pública de submissão dela ao Faraó.

De fato, após alguns minutos, cruzando corredores imponentes e suntuosos, eles chegam a um pátio imenso dentro do complexo do palácio. Havia pessoas no entorno, com o jovem percebendo que muitos que eram do povo e outros que eram nobres em virtude das perucas enfeitadas, além das joias que adornavam o corpo e das vestimentas que ostentavam o seu status, juntamente com os adereços.

\- Yuugi, você fica aqui, enquanto eu vou caminhar para o centro. – ele fala gentilmente para o ex-sacerdote que consente, corando intensamente.

\- Sim, mestre.

Enquanto ele caminhava para o centro, Yukiko surge ladeada por soldados que exibiam estoicamente uma pose de destemor, embora fosse visível o receio em seus olhos, com o jovem não os condenando.

Afinal, além do porte imponente, com um porrete ameaçador na ponta da cauda, presas afiadas e garras afiadíssimas e elegantes, houve a demonstração de poder perante os três Ka mais poderosos de todo o arsenal do Faraó, sendo que Atemu era o único capaz de invocá-los e de controlá-los.

A albina para na frente do monarca e ao olhar para o lado, exibe desprazer em seus olhos ao ver escravos trazendo uma sela egípcia com detalhes dourados e algumas joias encrustadas, sendo que os arreios haviam sido projetados para o seu corpo, visando trançar na frente do seu tórax e em parte do seu ventre. Se estivesse em sua forma semelhante a humana, teria torcido o rosto em desgosto.

Por não desejar vê-lo sofrer, se ela fosse punida e por almejar voar pelo céu, decide engolir a sua raiva e aceitar a sela, ficando imóvel, enquanto o objeto era colocado em suas costas e os arreios presos firmemente, agradecendo mentalmente o fato de não usar freio, rédeas e cabresto. A sela já era demasiadamente desafiadora para o seu orgulho.

Uma coisa era carregar o seu amigo em suas costas, criando uma sela para ele com os seus poderes. Outra coisa era carregar o imperador.

Afinal, Yukiko adorava a presença de Yuugi e por isso, não se incomodava de usar uma sela para que o jovem de cabelos tricolores ficasse em seu dorso.

Ademais, ela o via como um filho querido, sendo que o ex-sacerdote lembrava alguém para a albina, embora não se lembrasse de quem ele a lembrava, sendo que somente tinha o sentimento de saudade e tristeza atrelado a essa lembrança.

Próximo dali, em cima de um muro, um casal de gatos que ocultava o símbolo de lua crescente na testa que era igual ao que Yukiko exibia na sua testa, exibe semblantes desgostosos, sendo que Kiara fala revoltada:

\- É revoltante ver a hime-sama (princesa) usando uma sela como se fosse um animal.

\- Concordo. Mas, não podemos fazer nada. - Yoru fala igualmente desgostoso.

\- Infelizmente...

\- De onde nos viemos, seria um crime imperdoável, cuja punição é uma das piores que temos.

\- Sim.

\- Vamos contar hoje à noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo ou no mais tardar, ao amanhecer. O que acha, meu amor?

\- Concordo. Mas, isso vai trazer muita dor para a Yukiko-sama.

\- A dor não pode ser ajudada. Ela terá que lidar com essa dor. A hime-sama é forte. Com certeza, ela conseguirá lidar com as recordações.

\- Verdade. Além disso, temos meios de ajudá-la. Ainda bem que nos entregaram os itens.

\- Sim. Só espero que "ela" não tente nada. – ele comenta com evidente preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Eu acho que não. Seria um grande problema. Talvez, ela coloque isso na balança, fazendo-a perceber que não compensa. Afinal, nada irá mudar. Apenas trará mais dor e sofrimento.

\- Precisamos estar atentos, caso ela decida agir.

\- Com certeza.

De volta ao local que Yukiko e Atemu se encontravam, sendo que Yuugi estava junto de Jounouchi e dos outros, o Faraó ordena:

\- Abaixe o seu corpo levemente para que eu alcance o estribo.

A dragoa abaixa o seu corpo sobre os olhares atentos de todos que observavam assombrosos o seu Deus subir com maestria na sela, enquanto o ser imenso exibia submissão.

\- Abra as asas e voe. – ele ordena, segurando na cabeça da sela, se preparando para o impulso do voo, pois, era óbvio que teria uma movimentação considerável quando ela alçasse voo.

Apesar da intensa irritação que sentia por ter que cumprir ordens, a albina estaria mentindo se não confessasse que sentia falta de voar no céu, sentindo o vento em seus pelos e nas penas das suas asas. A sensação de voar era indescritível, mesmo que tivesse um passageiro indesejado em seu lombo, pois, o sentimento de prazer que sentiu ao estender as suas asas de envergadura imponente e começar a batê-las, conforme alçava voo, após dar um impulso forte em direção ao céu através das suas patas traseiras possantes, fazendo-a ganhar altura gradativamente, enquanto se afastava cada vez mais do chão, a fez suspirar de prazer ao sentir o vento percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Durante a batalha contra os Ka mais poderosos do arsenal do Faraó, ela não pode vivenciar toda as sensações de voar novamente.

Afinal, a albina teve que se concentrar, exclusivamente, na batalha e não na sensação que surgiu com o voo, como o que começava a vivenciar novamente, como era no passado.

Yukiko confessava que antes da batalha, havia ficado preocupada que não conseguisse voar facilmente em virtude dos vários anos que ficou confinada dentro do seu amigo, juntamente com o fato dela andar no chão, sem poder testar as suas capacidades de voo, após ser retirada de dentro dele, sendo que ficou aliviada ao perceber que voava como se nunca tivesse parado de voar, passando a acreditar que uma vez que se aprendia a voar, nunca se esquecia.

No chão, muitos erguem as mãos na frente do rosto, pois, o bater das suas asas imponentes levantou uma nuvem de poeira, embora tenha sido ínfima, considerando a envergadura colossal das suas asas, graças ao fato dela começar a batê-las somente após dar o impulso inicial ao erguer o seu corpo rumo ao céu, fazendo o seu cavaleiro ficar quase que verticalmente em relação ao solo, antes de endireitar o corpo no sentido horizontal para manter o nível do voo.

Mesmo com Yukiko se sujeitando a seguir as ordens de direção do Faraó, nada lhe tirava a satisfação de voar pelo céu, sentindo o vento em seu corpo, enquanto o movimento possante das suas asas galgava grandes distâncias, usando a sua cauda como auxiliar do direcionamento do seu voo, chegando ao ponto de planar quando alcançou uma corrente de vento que a permitiu planar ao manter as suas asas estendidas em toda a sua envergadura imponente.

Conforme ela sobrevoava a área e o palácio, todos erguiam o rosto para vê-la voando, com a sua sombra sendo projetada no solo conforme percorria o céu. Nada lhe tirava o prazer de voar, mesmo o rei dando ordens de direção a serem seguidas em pleno ar.

Todos exibiam olhos esbugalhados, olhando em um misto de admiração e de medo pelo tamanho imenso e imponente dela que poderia esmagá-los como se fossem formigas. A visão que eles tinham de sua insignificância perante um ser como ela era perturbador ao mesmo tempo em que era motivo de intensa satisfação ver o monarca deles voando em um ser tão imponente e igualmente intimidante.

Conforme observava a postura e semblante do monarca pelo canto dos seus olhos, Yukiko confessava que estava surpresa pelo destemor que ele demonstrava, conforme ela voava.

Afinal, estavam a dezenas de pés de altura. Uma queda seria fatal.

Claro, ele sabia que ela não permitiria que caísse pelo bem de Yuugi, assim como estava garantindo o conforto e o oxigênio dele enquanto voavam ao manter um nível de voo condizente com a fisiologia humana, sendo que havia percebido que o rei estava usando magia no seu entorno, fazendo-a suspeitar de que a estava utilizando para garantir a sua sobrevivência em alturas tão elevadas. Mesmo assim, era um ambiente assustador para muitos estar tão alto e demasiadamente afastado do solo. Nem mesmo as viradas bruscas dela sobre as ordens dele o alarmavam, pois, o Faraó se portava como se estivesse sobre um cavalo e não montado em um dragão que voava, demonstrando que era um exímio e destemido cavaleiro, com a albina reconhecendo esse fato por mais que fosse um sabor amargo como o fel em sua boca.

Conforme pensava sobre isso, a dragoa se recordava da sua luta e dos Deuses que enfrentou. Dois deles voavam e como se um estalo surgisse em sua mente, ela se vira levemente e pergunta em tom de confirmação, pois, isso explicaria a conduta inesperada do monarca:

\- Não é a primeira vez que está voando, certo?

Ele sorri e fala:

\- Não. Como você deve imaginar, eu voei em Ré (Rá) e em Wsỉr (Osíris). O motivo de usar uma sela em você é que eles possuem um local onde eu posso me fixar. O seu corpo não tem um local seguro onde eu posso encaixar o meu corpo. Quanto aos Ka, se eu vou controlá-los, tenho que ser capaz de lidar com eles e controlá-los tanto no solo, quanto no ar se for necessário. Não posso ficar isolado no chão, enquanto possuo Ka poderosos que podem voar. Inclusive, eu uso magia para garantir a minha sobrevivência em alturas tão elevadas, como você deve ter percebido – ela exibe surpresa ao constatar que ele percebeu a dedução dela - Saiba que os meus Hem-netjr sagrados, amigos, Diiva, Rashid e até Sera, conseguem voar em um Ka. Eu exigi que treinassem, assim como qualquer um que ocupe cargos importantes. No caso de Sera, caso fôssemos para a guerra, ela e os seus melhores curandeiros deviam ser capazes de voar em um Ka se fosse necessário atender feridos ou ajudar na proteção dos curandeiros, por exemplo.

\- Compreensível. – ela fala, antes de olhar para frente até que se recorda de que não se referiu a ele como mestre, fazendo-a olhar preocupada para o soberano.

Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, o Faraó fala:

\- Longe do público, não tem problema de você me tratar informalmente. Claro que isso não a autoriza a ofender, agredir verbalmente ou fisicamente alguém. Quanto ao desgraçado do Akhenaden, eu permito que você o ofenda quando ele ofender você. Além disso, você compreende que tem muito a perder se eu morrer, certo?

\- Sim... – ela falava, enquanto consentia.

"Desde que não tente puni-lo, estuprá-lo ou molestá-lo, se dedicando a de fato protegê-lo, não terei motivos para atacá-lo." – a albina completa em pensamento.

\- Você odeia aquele velho caolho – ela fala em tom de afirmação – Por quê?

\- Ele é o motivo do meu pai estar sofrendo a ira dos Deuses. Deveria ser ele a sofrer e não o meu genitor. – ele fala com a voz repleta de raiva, enquanto demonstrava a dor e fúria em seu olhar ao se recordar do rosto do seu tio.

Então, após sobrevoarem a área, o soberano de todo o Kemet ordena que a albina pouse e Yukiko faz conforme o que foi ordenado, pousando graciosamente ao esticar as patas traseiras, enquanto reduzia gradativamente o bater das asas, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, para depois, apoiar o seu corpo nas patas traseiras possantes ao tocar o solo, baixando em seguida o seu corpo, para que o Faraó pudesse descer sem problemas.

Ele desce com a perícia de um exímio cavaleiro, para depois, se virar para Yukiko, falando:

\- Você pode voar livremente. Esteja de volta ao palácio assim que Ré começar a sua jornada no céu. Se eu souber que provocou algum problema em meu reino, irei suspender a autorização para voar livremente. – ele fala em tom implacável e igualmente autoritário.

A dragoa abaixa a cabeça em subserviência e fala respeitosamente, suprimindo eficazmente a raiva que a acometia:

\- Sim, mestre. Posso voar, agora?

\- Sim.

Ela abre as asas e parte rumo ao céu, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, embora tentasse evitar ao máximo o excesso de poeira, enquanto ascendia e ao chegar perto das nuvens, nivela o seu voo e passa a se concentrar na sensação do vento passando pelos seus pelos e penas, fazendo-a relaxar, enquanto confessava a si mesmo o quanto sentia falta de voar.

Conforme voava, desejava encontrar uma forma de localizar a família do Yuugi, pois, ele sempre pensava neles e estava preocupado com o destino deles.

Claro, ela acreditava que o plano do seu amigo teve êxito, mas, sempre houve esse temor no fundo da mente dele e a albina conhecia esses pensamentos. Se pudesse mostrar que eles estavam vivos e bem, o ex-sacerdote ficaria feliz e aliviado. Talvez, pudesse usar a sua visão para mostrar como a família do adolescente vivia e quem sabe, talvez, poderia levá-lo em algum momento para revê-los.

Conforme pensava nisso, também era ciente que o receio de Yuugi era bem fundamentado.

Afinal, os tempos estavam mudando e a prova disso era o lugar onde o seu amigo nasceu e que por incontáveis milênios esteve inacessível até que tudo mudou naquele dia fatídico.

Portanto, não havia garantia de que a sua família e o seu povo estivessem bem.

Por isso, estava buscando ardentemente uma forma de descobrir o paradeiro deles, sendo que acreditava piamente que se descobrisse mais sobre si mesma e se ela pudesse ter as suas memórias perdidas de volta, mesmo que isso causasse intenso sofrimento nela, pois, essa era a impressão que tinha ao pensar nisso, sentia que poderia fazer essa busca. Pelo desejo de fazer o seu amigo feliz e de aliviar a preocupação e medo com o destino dos seus familiares, ela aceitaria de bom grado rever tais recordações, não importando o preço que tivesse que pagar.


End file.
